Kakumei Muyo
by Harunomiya
Summary: What happens when disappearing from Ohtori, Utena comes across Tenchi Masaki and his unusual guests?
1. Encounter Between Princes

Kakumei Muyo 

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito.

Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Prologue**

The sun shone warmly tempered by the breeze that played with the hem of the trench coat that the figure wore. The stranger stood at the bottom of the shrine steps, lost in privet musings to take in the scenery. After wandering lost in the haze of pain, and sorrow, in the land of painful memories and sense of failure, here was the place where everything dreamt will perhaps come to fruition. And the sense of self restored. Maybe even find redemption and atonement. Every journey began with a single step. This is where Purpose led and Destiny waited. Hooded eyes now took in the beauty as the first step was taken along with a deep breath and ascent began, resolve strengthened anew with each footfall walking the stairs up to the Masaki shrine, alone...

Chapter 1: Encounter Between Princes 

Tenchi was sweeping the shrine's courtyard the only place he was left alone by the girls, doing the same daily tasks set by his grandfather. Here, away from them he sought a measure of peace in that chaos. What in the world was he going to do? The year of Ayeka's and Ryoko's constant fighting over him was too much and worrying. Everything tended to end up being destroyed. Especially when he and his dad had to patch up walls or rebuild the house every time Mihoshi crashed to it with her GP cruiser. And then there's Washu in a twelve-year-old body trying to get a '_sample'_ from him... But even the confusion of what this all meant, he was also a prince from a galactic empire that controlled most of the known Universe. It was enough to boggle the mind. He was so consumed with his inner turmoil that he nearly missed someone approach, walking up the shrine's steps. He chuckled at the fact the person was counting under their breath.

He often counted the steps himself. There were 200 to be exact. Tenchi turn to greet the person, bowing slightly in their direction.

"Welcome, I'm Masaki Tenchi, how may I help you?" Tenchi spoke politely as he straightened up. He came face to face with a person who was wearing a black trench coat with a gray hooded sweater and faded blue jeans underneath. The hood was raised and cast the person's features into shadow. It didn't help that the sun shone brightly from behind. A duffel bag was held in the right hand.

"I seek Masaki Katsuhito," A low voice gave the response, carried lightly on the breeze, to Tenchi's ears.

"Tenchi?" a voice spoke the name, with well-worn tones that were impressive, and carried quiet authority.

Tenchi turned and saw his grandfather, dressed in a white gi and light blue trousers. His hands were locked behind him. The man was in the height of his maturity, with the lines that etched his features, which lent a certain dignity. Long graying hair was tied back at the nape and one couldn't miss the purple eyes that hid behind the glasses he wore, filled with knowledge amassed over the years. A well-kept mustache graced the upper lip. For all his wizened appearance, the man carried himself like a man unburdened with age, yet seemed to move without hurry.

"Grandpa someone's looking for you." Tenchi said, startled by the elder's sudden arrival. It was uncanny the way his grandfather moved, like his feet rested atop the leaves rather than crushing them. Though if grandfather was eerie, Sasami and Ayeka were downright disquieting. If Tenchi didn't see their legs moving he would swear they floated.

Masaki Katsuhito turned to the visitor with a look of polite regard crossing his features. "Yes?"

The person in question bowed low and with great respect, holding the bow for a full ten seconds.

"Masaki-san, I would like for you to take me on as your student."

"I am sorry," he said, wondering how this person found their way to the shrine. "I do not train others."

"Please... I beg of you. Don't turn me away."

The impassioned tone in that youthful voice gave Katsuhito pause. "Why?"

Seeing that the man would hear, the youth continued, "I am in search of something of the greatest importance to me, enough to devote myself in its absolute pursuit."

"What is that?" Katsuhito questioned, always intrigued by what drove the heart of each individual. _What did this one seek? Power, renown, vanity... what? _He wondered.

The figure turned slightly away from the sun, allowing them to see that it was a young girl under the hood, They saw her square her shoulders and lift her chin up as blue eyes locked into the elder's own. "I want to be a Prince."

This declaration threw both Masaki men aback. Tenchi's surprise was quite evident in his face, in contrast to his grandfather's composed expression. His only outward reaction was a slight raise of his eyebrows at such declaration.

"I see," finally voicing his response. He was indeed surprised with her reply. He never expected to hear that. Yet, he saw the utter seriousness in those blue eyes, her words, not to be taken lightly. He sensed her aura that surrounded the youngster. Great _hara— _inner strength, radiated from her. It was startling to encounter it in someone so young and belonging to Earth. He sensed her at the foot of the steps of the shrine. That is what called him out to investigate the source.

The young woman threw back her hood and stood blue eyes blazing and pink hair whipped about her. Her countenance was beautiful in her determination, in her bearing.

"Man or woman, it does not matter. One of strength and nobility is always a Prince." Utena said, eyes flashing with the utter conviction of her words. She tilted her head slightly to the side, her voice softened yet, the words were clear. "Surly you must realize this to be true, Prince Yosho, grandfather to Tenchi, Crown Prince of Jurai."

Katsuhito was stunned that this girl knew his true name. No one on Earth would have. What comes to the steps of his beloved home? He fought for the calm that he did not feel as he studied the girl before him. "Who are you? Where did you hear these names?" he queried, in a soft tone that demanded an answer; his senses open and gauged the person before him. He knew with a certainty what the outcome should this child dare an attack.

"Tenjou Utena." The reply was swift and willing. "I mean you or yours no harm." She bowed respectfully, yet again. _How can I explain, what I Know without knowing, like a sudden whisper of knowledge inside my head? Do I tell them that I hear voices? Yeah, that'll surely win him over_, Utena thought, with sardonic humor. She gave herself a mental shake. Utena settled to answer as best as she could, yet be truthful. "As for your names, through the grace of the one I know, allows me to see truth beyond the veil."

"Very well." Katsuhito said. The girl was Earth-born; there was no doubt of this. Still, he understood that the will of the gods would touch the lives of those blessed--or cursed--with their favor, as they wished. He and his family knew this all too well. He turned to Tenchi. "We seem to have another guest Tenchi. Inform the others. We'll be there shortly."

The young man fought to regain his composure, which was difficult enough after being outed by this girl, only the gods know how... and the sudden worry of having to tell the girls. He looked briefly back and forth between the elder and the girl, slightly reluctant to be sent away. "Yes Sensei," Tenchi said as he took off towards his house, leaving them alone.

Katsuhito turned his attention back to Utena.

"Before I will agree to take you on as my student I expect truthful answers to my questions."

_I'll try,_ Utena silently vowed. Honesty was the best policy. She disliked being deceived. "Yes sir."

"How old are you?"

"15. Well, almost fifteen," she amended.

"I thought you were Tenchi's age."

"Looks could be quite deceiving." Utena said with a tone that held such sorrow. The girl suppressed any memories that threatened to form. Her hand that held the duffel bag tightened painfully at the handle. The older man wondered what put that in her so young. Still the words were multi-layered that can also refer to him and his disguise.

"How did you find your way here?" he asked his next question. "This is no easy place to find."

"I don't know." Her voice held puzzlement. It was the truth as best as she knew. She was in one place one moment and the other the next, the How a mystery. Frowning slightly, Utena shoved her free hand in her coat pocket, clearly trying to give him an explanation, she didn't like giving half answers. Katsuhito gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. "But I guess it was Dios who brought me here." Utena mused, then she shrugged. "After that I followed the aura that I sensed."

Utena waited for another question he might ask of her.

"Thank you. That is all for now." Katsuhito said, seeing a look of surprise on the girl's face. She seemed to be prepared for a series of questions, and willing to answer as best as she could. No he wasn't going to grill her outright. It has been in his vast experience that people revealed far more about themselves through observation than direct questioning.

"As my student you'll do as I say without question." _Who is Dios?_ he wondered filing the information away in his memory. That was a mystery to unravel for another day. "The path of the Prince is not an easy one."

Utena couldn't help the sharp laughter at his words. Words similarly spoken by another. A wry smile was on her lips but it didn't reach her eyes. "So I have been told. Nothing in life worth having is easy. And everything has its price."

"Tenchi!" cried a happy Ryoko as she caught sight of him coming through the door.

Tenchi was as usual was smothered in Ryoko's hug. Ayeka wasn't far behind as she tried to stop Ryoko, the seeds of a fight beginning. "Will you let him go, Ryoko!" the Princess demanded angrily, eyes shooting daggers at the ex-pirate. Ryoko was about to retort when Tenchi spoke up.

"Quit it, the both of you. We have a guest coming." Tenchi said to them, struggling in Ryoko's hold. This was enough to stop both girls who looked at the young man.

"Who is this guest Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked always the proper one.

"You'll see soon enough." Tenchi said nervously. He didn't know how they will take the presence of another girl here. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead at the thought alone. "I need to let Sasami know to set another plate. Round up the rest of the girls please." Tenchi added hastily before he made his quick escape to the kitchen.

"Yes, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka answered as both women watched him leave. This set Ryoko off to thinking. "Who do you think is coming to dinner?" Ryoko asked the princess intrigued.

"I wonder..." Ayeka's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "Given Lord Tenchi's luck with guests in the past..." her words drifted. They had a sudden understanding, both of them locked eyes, wide.

_Not another one_, Ryoko thought.

The Princess laughed weakly. "Surely not." Ayeka protested, as her unease was reflected in Ryoko's eyes.

Tenchi had gathered all the girls at the dinning table.

"Does everyone's got their stories straight?" Tenchi asked. They had all had to have a cover story to tell the natives whenever they had visitors not from space.

"Yes Tenchi," they all chorused, laughing.

"Good." The young man sighed. _But this girl already knows about grandpa and I... _He didn't know what to think about that.

Katsuhito and Utena made their way into the home. The scent of various foods reached her nose and made her mouth water. Utena set her bag on the ground, and removed her well-worn boats and slipped into the extra pair of sandals. Sounds of conversations reached her ears along the laughter of a tight knit family, which inexplicably warmed her. The elder ushered her into the eating area.

"If you will," Katsuhito said politely, indicating that Utena preceded him into the room.

"Thank you." Utena said softly.

Utena stopped cold, face suddenly pale. Katsuhito observed the girl's reaction at the sight of Ayeka, her back to them. Her long purple hair trailed down her back in twin ponytails. But the expression of shock on Utena's face was one he didn't expect. He saw her lips form a single word, voiceless.

"Himemiya..."

He was slightly concerned and puzzled by such a reaction was about to do reach out to her when the pink-haired girl visibly pulled herself together. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His hand fell away. Once composed, Utena then looked in his direction.

Together they stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Ayeka sensed her brother's presence behind her and turned around to face them along with the others.

"Hello, I'm Tenjou Utena," the pink-haired girl said to them all as she bowed slightly in greeting.

"Hello, I am Jurai Ayeka and this is my sister, Jurai Sasami." The princess said standing up for proper introductions.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sasami said with a smile, waving at the new arrival. Utena unconsciously waved back to the youngster with a smile of her own, eyes warm.

Tenchi's dad introduced himself as Masaki Nobuyuki and another pink-haired twelve-year old with vivid green eyes. Hakubi 'call me little' Washu. Utena's attention fell to the cyan-haired woman who stared at her with golden cat-like eyes as she drank sake. She was Hakubi Ryoko. So Utena took Ryoko and Washu to be sisters, since the resemblance was apparent.

"I'm Kuramitsu Mihoshi," A cute bubbly blonde spoke, with sun-kissed skin and blue eyes. In her enthusiastic greeting, Mihoshi dropped her chopsticks under the table and ducked to retrieve them from the floor. "Oh, darn!" she then bumped her head.

"Please, have a seat and join us!" Sasami piped up, handing her a plate filled with food.

"Thank you." Utena accepted the proffered food with a smile.

Mihoshi finally emerged with chopsticks in hand.

They all enjoyed the first bits of the meal before a conversation started.

Utena was stunned with the taste and flavors that assaulted her senses. Never had she known such bounty. She closed her eyes as she took the time to discover the subtleties of her exquisite meal. One favor and texture flowing into the next, complimenting or contrasting the other.

I had been hungry, all the Years-

My Noon had Come-to dine-

I trembling drew the Table near-

And touched the Curious Wine-

Utena said after consuming the last bite, momentarily forgetting that she had spoken aloud. She opened her eyes to find, Washu looking at her with speculative eyes. Sasami blushed; Ayeka was pleased with the poetic praise for her sister's culinary skills. Tenchi was surprised, while Mihoshi looked on, chopsticks halted in midair, clueless.

"Emily Dickinson." Katsuhito stated.

Utena nodded.

"So, what brings you to this side of the mountain, Tenjou?" Ryoko asked casually, voicing what they all wanted to know.

"Training." The answer was plain and simple. They all looked surprised, and they turned their attention to the head of the house.

"Yes, she will be training alongside Tenchi." Katsuhito confirmed. The girls looked back and forth between Tenchi and Utena. "Little Washu, I trust setting up another room will be no trouble?"

"Not for the Greatest Scientific Genius of the Universe!" Washu stated.

"Hum, Washu aren't you suppose keep quite about that? Utena wasn't supposed to know that we're from space." Mihoshi said, while everyone else sighed in defeat. Leave it to Mihoshi. Oh, well...

"Miss Tenjou knows who Tenchi and I are." Katsuhito said. "It makes no difference that she knows the truth of the rest."

This comment earned Washu's attention. _Oh_, _Really_? Her green eyes gleamed. _Well, I'll find out about you._

"You are welcome to stay here. Right dad?" Tenchi said as he lifted another piece of sushi_. What's another one more girl here?_ He thought with resigned humor. At least he'll have someone else to spar with besides his grandfather.

"Right, son." Nobuyuki agreed.

_This must be some grand Cosmic Joke. How in the hell can this keep happening? _Ryoko wondered as she looked over the newest guest of the Masaki household. _The old man's going to train her along with Tenchi, damn! Well, I'm not about to let another girl complicate things even more. Think Ryoko! Think! _

"She can crash in my room, in the meantime." Ryoko said and ignoring strange looks was receiving. Keep your friends close, and your enemies' closer, was the adage. And Ryoko was a firm believer of all's fair in love and war and she was playing for keeps. What better way to keep an eye on this girl but to share her room?

Utena took a deep breath and released it. "Thanks Ryoko." Utena said meaning it, bowing in her direction. The respect and warmth in those blue eyes threw Ryoko.

Washu studied her daughter, her thoughts her own.

"Did you bring anything else besides your duffel bag?" asked Tenchi.

"No, just that. It's all I need." Utena said.

Once they all had finished and Utena insisted in helping out clearing the table. She was quite insistent about it, despite it was Ryoko's turn that day. Sasami washed the dishes, Utena wore a borrowed apron, towel dried them, marveling at the little girl's efficiency.

"You have pretty pink hair like cotton candy." Young Sasami commented.

"Yours is the color of a flowing river." The older girl countered. "And you have rose petals for eyes." Utena said, eyes twinkling with amusement, she developed and instant affection for the little girl.

Sasami blushed and giggled at the warm praise.

"Yours are like a clear blue sky."

She immediately took to Utena and told her how they each came to stay at the Masaki household. "Tenchi allowed us to stay here as long as we want." The youngest girl said. "He's the nicest boy." She said with a smile and light blush. Utena correctly deduced that Sasami had a crush on the older Tenchi.

"Yeah, a good guy," agreed Utena who was genuinely amazed that he wasn't jumping for joy at every male fantasy made reality, a guy in a house full of beautiful women. No, she shouldn't judge Tenchi based on her past experiences, with playboys and gifted deceivers. _At least I don't have to worry_ _about him, _Utena thought with relief.

Tenchi was wiping the table clean as he looked up, his newest houseguest in the kitchen with Sasami. _I got to warn her about Dad... _Tenchi's thought trailed off, embarrassed by his Dad's behavior around the girls.

Tenchi showed her around his home and the Masaki grounds. They walked out into the carret fields as Utena asked questions about his training and work. Tenchi tried to answer as best as he could.

"That's an awful amount of carrots you harvest Tenchi."

"Yeah, Ryo-Oh-Ki, loves them. Also other vegetables other for Sasami's cooking." Tenchi said with a smile. "Funny how that Ryo-Oh-Ki keeps me so busy just to feed her greedy palate."

"School, practice and field work. Not always in that order."

"That's all you do? Don't you have time for yourself?" Utena asked amazed.

"Yep. I don't mind though. There are days when I must admit that the yoke does chafe. Still, it's all worth it to become a better swordsman."

"How long have you been studying under him?"

"As long as I can remember." Tenchi answered.

"You must be very good." Utena said half to him and half to her self.

Becoming self-conscious, Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously "Grandpa says I still have a long way to go."

Utena was not use to modesty from a young practitioner of the arts. _Well maybe Miki_, she corrected.

"What styles do you practice?" Tenchi now asked his own questions, interested in what she had to say, knowing more about a fellow swordswoman.

"Well, I have an understanding fencing and kendo. I beat the captains of the styles before at Ohtori." She answered. _But how much was it my own victory or Dios' presence? I barely managed to get through, the girl wondered. _"My empty hand is slightly better. I had been told that I am a natural athlete and a quick study."

"You have _hara_, and that will be important to have when training with grandpa." Tenchi commented thoughtfully. "We both felt it from the first moment you walked up those steps. You're no ordinary girl that's for sure. You'll fit right in with the others."

"Thank you. But I hope not to add to your troubles." Utena locked her hands behind her head as they continued to walk.

_Too late for that,_ Tenchi thought dryly. He noticed how the girls were eyeing Utena during the meal. "It'll be good to have someone else to train with." Tenchi said with a smile. "Grandpa tends to get all cryptic on me."

"I know how that goes." Utena agreed and the both of them laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Meanwhile back at the house, the others talked about the new addition to the home.

"Tenjou Utena is too young to be on her own." Katsuhito began "that is why she'll stay here as she trains. I will insist that she finish her education."

"I checked her out and most of what she said matches the information." Washu said typing on her floating computer and gave a brief summery.

**Name**:Tenjou Utena

**Age**:14

**Birthday**:December 29th

**Blood Type**:B

**Height**:5'4

**Weight:**101 lbs.

Relatives:Tenjou Sakura - mother (deceased) Tenjou Kenchin – father (deceased) Tenjou Yurika – aunt, legal guardian. Note: currently located Amsterdam, Holland in charge of interior design for a hotel for two years. 

Schools:Ohtori Private Academy – located in Hou'uo City

Serian Junior High

"She lost her parents when still in grade school. As she said she attended Ohtori Academy but left the school after several months after showing up in the hospital from a fatal stab wound to the heart. It was never known why she was attacked. She disappeared," Washu said puzzled, "and showed up here."

Everyone listened and commented.

Katsuhito was impassive; his face betrayed nothing of his thoughts.

"How awful!" cried Sasami, her face contorted as Ryo-Oh-Ki comforted the young Princess.

Mihoshi nodded as she sniffed, fighting the tears that were threatening to flow. She was a GP officer, seen many gruesome things, watched victims bleed to death unable to do anything, very few survived stab wounds to vital organs.

Ayeka was horrified. "But how?" the first princess of Jurai asked, as Washu shrugged. _I will find out,_ Washu silently vowed as her curiosity was further piqued.

Ryoko just kept her mouth shut as she looked out across the lake. Utena was honest with them and still Washu went on to investigate her. Now everyone knew about Utena's parents without the girl having shared such personal knowledge. Ryoko didn't want anyone to know things about her own past that she hasn't shared. It was a violation of Utena's person, and Ryoko knew full well of that, being controlled by the will of a madman like Kagato.

_Typical Washu,_ Ryoko thought she faded from sight and away from them.

What they would all eventually come to realize is that all the girls were destined to come to earth. A place where they were able to momentarily remove the mask they often wore and breathe, breathe life to their true self. Accepted with all graces and faults. As well as heal from varying aches and pains in their lives. And by choice, choose to fall in love with one Masaki Tenchi, a young man unlike any in their prominent or infamous lives. Ordinary in one sense and extraordinary in the self, where it truly mattered.

Yet, regardless of how the information came about, Ryoko couldn't simply view Utena just as a potential threat to her plans to get Tenchi. _Damn,_ Ryoko inwardly cursed. Utena was now a girl with a tragic story, by far not as horrid as her own enslavement and imprisonment. However, who's to know what is another's story, and measure of pain and grief.

Ryoko was perched precariously close to the edge of the rooftop. She was lost in thought she heard the sound of laughter reach her ears. She saw Tenchi and Utena laughing with such lighthearted ease. The sound brought a smile to Ryoko. But in that instant she realized that Tenchi hasn't really laughed so freely since he was a little kid. But to hear it again pleased her.

Ryoko couldn't get angry that someone else brought the laughter forth. Although she was wistful because she wasn't the one who made him laugh.

She watched them get closer to the house.

Utena apparently felt Ryoko's gaze, watching them and raised her own eyes in Ryoko's direction.

Ryoko was a little embarrassed to have been so easily caught but the easy smile that was given to her was so open and friendly that she smiled in return. But to have Tenchi look at her the same way made her heart skip a beat. She felt warmed.

"Hey Ryoko, come and join us." Tenchi called and Ryoko didn't need to be asked twice.

Suddenly Ryoko disappeared from sight and Utena was startled to see her appear with her arms around Tenchi. She recalled what Tenchi had said to her. None were ordinary people. _Talk about an understatement_, Utena thought as her lips twitched with amusement.

"You called, my Tenchi?" Ryoko whispered enticingly causing Tenchi to blush.

"Ryoko... Come on." Tenchi began. "Cut that out. We have a guest."

"Don't mind me." Utena said with a grin. "Carry on."

Ryoko glanced at her briefly before continuing with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "She's fine Tenchi. Now don't be shy... take me!" She demanded.

Tenchi turned beat red as he struggled with Ryoko's advances and Utena burst out laughing at the whole situation. Talk about being terminally shy.

"I had a friend who always jumped me every chance my back was turned. Scared the hell out of me. Heavy as a sack of monkeys though." She added, still laughing.

Ryoko relented and released Tenchi. She turned her attention to the younger girl, eyebrow slightly arched upward. "Yes?"

Suddenly blushing, Utena realized that Ryoko might misunderstand her words. "I don't mean to imply that you-" Ryoko was highly amused at her faux pas and Utena's attempt to fix it. "You're definitely _not_-" The former space pirate chuckled at the inadvertent insult and unconscious flattery. Ryoko decided to stop Utena before she inserted her other foot into her mouth or pass out from her furious blushing. A nice shade of red colored her cheeks that rivaled Tenchi's.

"Forget it. C'mon Utena, let's get you settled in." Ryoko let go of Tenchi completely and flew into the house. Utena ran to get her duffel bag and followed a flying Ryoko up the stairs.

"That's so cool." Utena whispered, not knowing that Ryoko with her keen sense of hearing caught her words and smiled. _Just a kid_, she thought.

Ryoko lowered herself to her feet and reached for the door and slid it open, revealing her room.

Everyone assumed that she was a total slob but her room was clean it can also be attributed to the fact that she rarely slept in it. But the way Ryoko had styled her room amazed Utena as she took in the room. It had simple symmetry. There was futon in the room with crimson sheets and pillows.

The amazing view out the window was very impressive, to be able to fall asleep with such beautiful scenery out there, just a glance away.

A bookcase was filled with CD's and a state of the art surround sound system was mounted there with four speakers placed across the four corners of the room. The colors in the room were the natural wood, rich and sensual, elegance in its sheer simplicity.

Utena stepped in with bag in hand. "Very nice."

"I know." Ryoko agreed. There was no false modesty in her. Utena's lips twitched. "You can take the futon." The former space pirate waved aside any impending protests. "I usually crash on the couch watching TV or up on the rafters. So go ahead."

_She sleeps on the rafters?_ Utena inwardly sighed. "Thanks."

"No big deal." Ryoko shrugged. "You can hang your stuff up in the closet." Ryoko watched Utena unpack, leaning up against the wall. She continued to talk. "Feel free to listen to music as loud as you want. Washu placed noise dampeners in this room."

Utena shrugged off her trench coat and hug it neatly, smoothing out the wrinkles. She then pulled off the sweater and hung it was well. She was left wearing a red turtleneck and worn blue jeans that looked quite comfortable. She transferred other articles of clothing into the closet. Two pairs of black and two light blue jeans, along with various assorted colors of long sleeved t-shirts, (Ryoko understood now the reason for them) and several pairs of underwear, sports bras and socks.

Eventually Utena pulled out something from her bag that caught Ryoko's eye. It was a sheathed sword. The scabbard was simple enough, but what drew her attention was the hilt. The handle was black, a vine-like design beautifully wrapped around the handle crafted out of gold, contrasting beautifully. The guard part of the hilt was also worked in gold and sported a nice-sized square-cut emerald. The pommel held a rose-cut diamond in full bloom. Not just any diamond—a pink diamond.

"What do you have there?" Ryoko spoke, half a question and observation. Utena turned, holding the weapon in her hands and approached Ryoko. She held it out for her to see, not letting her touch it. Ryoko understood they had just met and took no offense. Yet, she sensed that the girl's actions were more due to the significance of what she held. Upon closer inspection of it only confirmed Ryoko's guess the emerald and pink diamond was flawless. That sword truly was a work of art.

"You know what you got there?" Ryoko questioned, meeting those blue eyes. Utena's guileless smile and sparking light laughter was answer enough.

"Millions." Utena answered tilting her head to the side and studied Ryoko in turn. "Many assumed it was just a fake prop. You have a good eye to catch it for the real deal." _How did she know? _Utena wondered.

"A space pirate has a good eye for treasure." Ryoko answered a question Utena wanted to ask but declined. A notch rose in estimation of her. She saw the sparkle of interest.

"Space pirate? Wow!" Utena exclaimed, eyes wide. "Tenchi said that there were no ordinary people living here. But he didn't mention how truly extraordinary you are." Utena said with a pleased smile of respect and admiration.

Ryoko was once again caught off guard with Utena's comments and genuine sentiments. She felt her cheeks warm. Her words were heartfelt.

"It's dangerous to be carrying something that valuable." Ryoko commented.

"I know how to use it." Utena said. She set it on top of the empty spot on the shelf. Sunlight hit the diamond and the light cast kaleidoscopic dance about the room.

From the look in the girl's eyes Ryoko didn't doubt it.

Ryoko noticed the ring Utena wore on her left hand simmer and glow lightly with a pulse that was in tuned with Utena's words. She caught a glimpse of it at mealtime. A single brow arched in a silent question but said nothing. From a quick glance, Ryoko noticed that it was a silver ring with a rose signets etched and equally as valuable as the sword. _How the hell was it possible that this girl was carrying millions, while she wears inexpensive clothing? _Ryoko wondered. _She's indifferent about it._

"If you're done, I bet that you like some down time. There's a perfect place here to do that."

"Sure."

Utena followed Ryoko until they came down into the open where a great dome floated in midair. The pink-haired girl was impressed and that sight brought to mind the resemblance to a snow globe.

"Wait till you get inside." Ryoko said, guessing what crossed Utena's mind. "That's something to amaze you." She stood before the door labeled "Women" and the other "Tenchi." She slid the door open.

Ryoko was right. Utena was floored with the whole place. It was like piece of Eden on earth. The beauty of the onsen was breathtaking.

"Everyone comes here to shower and just relax."

"Everyone?" Utena wasn't sure that she heard Ryoko right.

Ryoko saw the younger girl's reaction. She grinned. She was going to be such fun to tease. "Just us girls."

"Oh." The relief was evident in her features. And a slight blush at feeling so foolish. Ryoko knew she shouldn't do what she was thinking, one of the things Simply Not Done. But that hasn't stopped her from doing whatever she wanted in the past. Besides, it's much more fun when it's not allowed. The ex-pirate couldn't help herself as she grabbed Utena under the arms and lifted her up off the ground. It happened so fast that Utena couldn't object. The next thing she knew she found herself submerged in water. Utena surfaced spluttering, coughing up water. Hair plastered to her face and clothes soaked.

"Ryoko! What in the world--couldn't you wait for me to undress at least?" Utena spluttered indignant, trying to sound stern, but even then she laughed. "At least the water's warm." Utena managed to say through her laughter. She pushed the wet strands of her out of her eyes.

This pleased Ryoko to no end. To take it in stride being dunked, and not be offended and to be able to laugh at the situation spoke volumes of Utena's personality. Ryoko liked her. She fazed out of her own clothes as she cannoned balled through the air. She splashed Utena with her effort causing more laughter. Genuine laughter of someone having unexpected fun.

"You're alright kid." Ryoko said when she surfaced besides the blushing girl. She was her take in her nakedness in one glance before averting her gaze. Ryoko bit back a laugh. Utena at the moment reminded her of Tenchi. The way he reacted at the sight of her body.

"This place is truly amazing." Utena commented, anything to keep her mind off the naked woman besides her.

"Yeah." Ryoko agreed, with a prideful smile. "It would be since I built this place for us girls, you know, to relax."

"Not happening." Utena muttered under breath. Ryoko hearing this laughed out right. Causing her blush to deepen.

"Of course not. You still have your clothes on." Ryoko said, a chiding tone in her voice but playful.

Utena wondered if Ryoko unconsciously flirted regardless of the person. Well she wasn't going to let her get run over.

"And whose fault is that, I wonder. I never stood a chance against you." Utena protested fighting her shyness. _Two can play that game_. She thought.

"Okay. I'll turn around." Ryoko said with a grin. She'll respect her need for privacy. That girl had grit. She heard the struggle of Utena trying to remove her wet clothes while still in the water. She was muttering curses under her breath.

"Need a hand?" Ryoko offered, amusement in her words.

"You're having too much fun at my expense." Utena retorted. Ryoko laughed and agreed.

Eventually, Utena was able to get out of her clothes and submerged herself up to her neck in water.

"This feels great." Utena uttered with a sigh, eyes closed, and tilting her head back.

"Mmm," Ryoko agreed truly fond of the onsen.

"How did you build this place Ryoko?" Utena asked, ever curious.

"I used Washu's System of Creation." Ryoko answered, eyes closed. "Ask her to explain." Washu's explanations always made Ryoko's head hurt in confusion and wish she hadn't asked. All that mattered to her that the things worked, as they needed to.

"I'll do that."

The both of them then lapsed into a comfortable silence enjoying their time in the onsen.

So close to each other, Ryoko caught the scent of roses with her acute sense of smell. It was coming from Utena who seemed to have dosed off. Her fatigue and the warm water were enough to make the pink-haired girl succumb. Anyway, the pleasant aroma also came along with a faint presence of power.

Eventually the peacefulness of the moment was disturbed with the arrival of the others. Their voices drifted towards them as Utena force the sleep from her eyes. Ryoko watch her out of the corner of her eye.

"Enjoying yourself Lady Utena?" Ayeka asked politely and Ryoko was aware of the sudden stillness from Utena at being so addressed.

"Um, Yes, thank you." Utena answered, slightly uncomfortable at being so addressed.

"It had to be you Ayeka." Ryoko interfered before anything else would upset Utena. She'll ponder her reaction some other time. "We were having such a nice time too."

As expected, Ayeka rose to the bait. "Ryoko you should be more modest, especially with a guest here." The princess had her towel tightly wrapped about her.

"Why should I? I'm not ashamed of my body." Ryoko announced, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Unlike a Princess we all know." Ayeka was turning an unflattering shade of red. Ryoko grinned tauntingly.

Utena was trying hard to suppress her laughter. And the effort was causing her shoulders to shake. She let her hair obscure her face from Ayeka's view. The princess however misinterpreted her actions.

"You have caused Lady Utena enough embarrassment."

Boy was she wrong. Again Ryoko's sensitive hearing picked up her stifled giggles. Ryoko grin became broader.

"Stop it you two!" came Sasami's voice, chiding. "We're here to relax."

"You're right Sasami." Ayeka agreed as she bowed towards Utena's direction. "Please forgive us for our rude behavior, Lady Utena."

"Just Utena." She insisted after she had a hold on the laughter. She turned away from Ayeka's puzzled look.

"Why are you're cloths all wet Utena?" Sasami asked as she spotted the wet heap by the edge.

"Uh, I slipped," Utena said, not wanting to get Ryoko in any trouble.

"You too?" piped up Mihoshi who popped out of the water. "I thought I was the only one." _Finally, I'm not the only klutz here! I'm not alone!_ Mihoshi thought happily.

Sasami giggled.

"Is that so?" Ayeka asked, as she eyed Ryoko, who was smiling broadly. The primness was certain that Ryoko was the one responsible. She wasn't able to say anything to her. Utena's eyes darted back and forth between both women. She wondered if this kind of situation was a common occurrence. She eyed the others in the water, from the looks of it they were indifferent to what was happening.

"Excuse me," Utena said as she spotted little Washu, whom had stepped into the water. Her blue eyes brightened. She waded over to the genius.

"Little Washu, Ryoko told me to ask you how the onsen was built."

"Quite easily really." Washu began, "I made a system with which anything can be created out of elements in the air as long as a plan for it exists. I made it for myself but Ryoko used it for a different purpose as you can see."

"I see that Ryoko is an artist. You must be truly brilliant for creating something that can do that... to bring her vision to life," Utena praised.

Washu was not expecting her praise but welcomed it nonetheless. She grinned smugly. "You may praise me more. After all I am the greatest scientific genius in the whole Universe!"

Utena laughed, not minding. "I do praise you."

"Don't feed her overblown ego." Ryoko grumbled she knowing what was coming next. Everyone looked at a laughing Washu as two Mecha Washu's appeared on her shoulders.

"You're the greatest!" Mecha Washu 1 cried.

"You are number one!" Mecha Washu 2 added.

"Hooray for Washu, you're the greatest!"

"Hooray for Washu, you're a genius!"

"The smartest in the galaxy!"

Washu frowned. "That's 'universe', not 'galaxy'."

"The smartest in the universe!"

"The most incredible scientist of all time!" both Mecha Washu 1 and 2 intoned together. Washu continued to laugh.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Little Washu?" Utena ventured to speak again.

"Yes Utena?" Washu beamed up at her, immensely pleased with the girl.

"You are in a league of your own?" Utena asked.

"Yes. I am unmatched." Washu bragged.

"Is this true?" Utena turned to ask the others, who reluctantly agreed with her statement. Once she had confirmation she faced Washu.

"Then she has the right to call herself as she pleases." Utena reasoned. Washu laughed in delight.

"But I bet that each of you here is the best at what you do. Ryoko, I assume that you were the greatest space pirate. Sasami the best cook ever-."

"I am the best GP officer on the force," Mihoshi volunteered. They all have seen Mihoshi's record. It was hard to believe, but true.

"Ayeka's the best princess and sister." Sasami added, as her sister smiled at her with affection. Ryoko didn't have the heart to question Sasami's claim. She liked the kid.

Utena blinked, and laughed softly. "Wow, this is a place filled with exceptional women."

"You're pretty exceptional yourself." Washu noted, but Utena didn't seem to hear.

"Pride comes before the fall." Utena said with such blunt honesty that the silence was heavy with tension. What will Washu do to her? They all had been at the receiving end of Washu's displeasure at one time or another. Being turned into sprites and kappas was an unpleasant experience. Being transformed back only at the woman's whim.

They all held their collective breath as Washu stared into Utena's earnest blue eyes. Washu saw beyond the words, however truly spoken. She smiled up cutely at Utena, green eyes shining brightly.

"I like you. Would you like to be my guinea pig?"

"Well... " Utena began, not sure how to answer.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed. Ryoko appeared next to Utena, arms crossed, back towards her. A serious look crossed her face.

"No." That single word spoke volumes to Washu.

"Aw, you're no fun Ryoko." Washu said pouting covering her surprise. It was just a flippant comment.

"Utena just got here and already you're trying to experiment on her. Isn't there something you won't do?" Ryoko asked disgusted with Washu, she didn't wait for an answer as she faded from sight.

Everyone else was stunned with Ryoko's reaction that they didn't know what to say. _What was that about?_ Utena didn't know the dynamics of the family to gauge anything. So she didn't know that Washu was not one to touch casually. Utena laid comforting hand on the genius shoulder and squeezed gently. Utena was grateful for Ryoko trying to protect her from something they all thought as a very bad idea. She had no idea how out of character that was. Still, Utena saw the hurt however brief, in those green eyes at Ryoko's harsh words. She didn't like seeing anyone hurting. There was genuine surprise in Washu's face that Utena just smiled.

Washu was very surprised, at the gentle touch, and the open acceptance and empathy in her eyes and reassuring smile. She spoke her mind with honesty that was rare, without fear of consequences. The touch was warm and kind as her smile. Nothing behind it but what was offered. It moved Washu deeply. She understood Ryoko's reaction. The need to protect such a person. The girl withdrew her hand and Washu felt oddly bereft from her comfort.

Utena asked about the shower stalls and after a final plunged in the water swam to get rinsed off. Washu reassured her about her clothes.

Ever since merging with Zero sort of thrown her behavior off, mellowed her out, causing her to become more in tuned with her emotions, and her emotions were all over the place. There were times like this that Ryoko regretted the melding. Going to one extreme or another, everything she felt seemed amplified. Something a person of Ryoko's nature not accustomed to. Emotions in the field of battle would get you killed.

_Washu got to me again_, Ryoko thought angry. As she laid on top of the rooftop not worried of falling off. _But why did I react so badly? _She wondered. _I couldn't pin it all on Zero_. It surprised even her. "Well, I wouldn't want anyone caught in Washu's lab." She reasoned aloud. She had to admit that Utena was likeable.

Later that evening Utena and Sasami were sitting at the porch, playing with Ryo-Oh-Ki. Utena was amazed that the furry cabbit could eat so many carrots in one sitting. She had the last remaining piece as she playfully teased Ryo-Oh-ki. The cabbit tried to get the last morsel.

It wasn't long when she overheard Ryoko and Ayeka arguing (_Well, any one could hear them_, she thought). Ayeka was lecturing the cyan-haired beauty about the proper way to fold the clean laundry. Ryoko on the other hand mocked the princess, for being so uptight for every little thing. Ayeka was very angry and the yelling escalated to insults.

"-you uptight prissy royal pain in the butt!-" Ryoko shouted, glaring.

"You foul-mouthed, lazy criminal!" Ayeka shouted back, as she balled her fist in anger.

They glared at each other, ignoring the fact that

"Now girls!" Tenchi was frantically trying to stop the arguing. "Not in the house?"

"Does this happen often?" Utena asked of Sasami as she cuddled the little cabbit. The little critter loved the attention, playing up her kiwi factor. She really wanted that that carrot.

"Uh-huh," Sasami confirmed giggling at Ryo-Oh-Ki's antics.

"Tenchi's seemed to be very worried," Utena continued. "Maybe I should go help."

"Nah, Tenchi's always like that and the girls are always fighting." Sasami said. "It's not serious though."

_Not serious_? Utena was surprised at the younger girl's words. _Then what is?_

"They hadn't destroyed anything yet." Sasami added.

The carrot fell from Utena's hand as she stared at Sasami and Ryo-Oh-Ki was quick to gobble it up.

"Miya!"

Night had fallen and everyone headed off to sleep. Utena had undressed and slipped into her two-piece pajamas. She then slid underneath the comforter, as a yawn escaped her lips. She was tired and was all too happy to turn in.

The day's events were enough to take a lot out of a person. She couldn't help smiling at how they all interacted, Ayeka's and Ryoko's bickering, Tenchi trying to keep the peace along with the rest... just like a big dysfunctional family.

_We'll see what the coming day brings,_ Utena thought sleepily, as she pulled the comforter over her head and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

End of Chapter 1. This is my first endeavor to write a crossover fanfiction between Tenchi Muyo and Revolutionary Girl Utena. After receiving feedback (Thanks again for your time), I have revised the first Chapter and made adjustments. I hope it's an improvement.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

---Harunomiya


	2. Training Day

Kakumei Muyo 

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito.

Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

Chapter 2: Training Day 

Ryoko floated above her, she was amazed how Utena looked with her pink hair sprawled about, expression childlike and endearing. So peaceful and at repose. The cyan-haired woman was strangely wistful, and marveled by the fact that others slept thusly not haunted by memories that never left (despite any amount of sake) and invaded even in her sleep. But being around Tenchi helped her forget... if only for a time.

She touched her feet to the ground and kneeling, spoke softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Utena." She called. The girl stirred slightly on the futon, Ryoko spoke again, "Utena."

Eyelids still heavy with sleep, opened. Her blue eyes were unfocused as Ryoko peered down at her and watched the girl become aware. Blue eyes recognized her and smiled sleepily.

"Hmmm?" Utena propped herself up on her arms.

"Time to start your training," Ryoko said biting back a smile at the endearing sight of a mussed Utena sitting on the bed. She rubbed her eyes, with the back of her hand.

"Thanks for the wake up call Ryoko," Utena yawned, stretching, trying to shrug off the last effects of sleep.

"No problem kid. Tenchi gave me these for you." Ryoko handed Utena a bundle of clothes. Utena stared down at the items as Ryoko fazed out from sight, leaving Utena to dress. The youngster threw back the covers and got to her feet. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She bent down picked up the note and read.

You can wear these for sword practice. Here's to hoping they fit.

-Tenchi

She smiled at Tenchi's thoughtfulness and began to change. She caught her reflection in a body length mirror.

A light blue gi was fastened in place by a sash. There was a two-inch dark blue strip that ran across on the left side her shoulder blade at an angle. Underneath the gi Utena wore a long sleeved black shirt (for which she was infinity glad) that clung comfortably to her body. The pants were soft, of the dark hue of the sash and strip at the shoulder.

Utena then tied her thick hair back, not wanting it to get in the way during practice. Satisfied with her appearance, she went in search of Tenchi. She was unaware that Ryoko watched her go from the rooftop. Tenchi had approached her earlier that morning. He actually walked towards her, not away. For a moment Ryoko had hoped... hoped for what, she didn't know. Instead, he handed over the bundle he carried to her, asking that she give them to Utena.

Ryoko sighed.

"Morning Tenchi!" Utena called out, after reaching the top of the shrine steps spotting the young man, who turned around.

"Good morning Utena," he said in turn, and tossed her a bokken. "Grandpa is running a bit late so we'll begin without him." Tenchi said. "Let's start with meditation. After that, lets see what you got."

Utena dropped down to sit cross-legged with the bokken set before her on the floor. She closed her eyes, beginning to meditate. Tenchi sat beside her and did the same. Tenchi meditated on how to help his new friend. Utena just tried to empty her mind of questions, to temper her excitement. They sat silently for half an hour.

After meditation, they both stood, stretching before beginning, bokken in hand.

They began with working on footwork on the haphazardly placed wooden pegs that protruded from the ground. A string dangled overhead that was tied to a tree branch. Suspended at the end of the string was another peg. Tenchi demonstrated its purpose. He made his way with ease ever losing balance. He swung the peg and moved back and forth as his bokken struck the peg, sending it spiraling to another direction. Back and forth Tenchi leapt, keeping the peg before him, his footing was sure.

Utena watched amazed, Tenchi never missed a strike nor lost his balance. She watched until the older boy stopped and looked at her.

"Your turn," he said grinning at the look of dismay that crossed Utena's features.

_I'm supposed to do that?_ Utena sweatdropped, _I'm no freaking gazelle! Okay, Tenjou, time to woman up!_ She mentally encouraged herself. "Here I go." She carefully stepped onto the pegs, all her concentration on not losing her balance and falling off. She was certain that if all the pegs were aligned at the same level she'd do great. But she did want to be a better swordswoman. She used the bokken to act as a stabilizer as she crept her way to the center.

_Don't fall off... don't... fall off, don't fall off... _Utena kept repeating it like a mantra in her head. _Don't. Fall. Off. _

And of course...

She fell off.

"Oww!" Utena exclaimed, landing on the pegs with a thud.

Tenchi winced sympathetically. He remembered the many times he's fallen. It was so often that he was black and blue all over. _I hoped Utena likes Dalmatians_, Tenchi thought as he watched her get back up again and continue. He wanted to help but from the look of her face, he sensed that her pride would not allow it. Tenchi well understood.

It took a while but Utena was finally able to have a balance on the pegs that Tenchi then indicated that she should try her hand at the suspended peg before her. Utena cast it before her and swung, missing. She caught herself from falling off with the bokken. She kept at it trying to strike her target. Utena fought down her frustration. It was possible to accomplish this task; Tenchi was proof of that. Though, he made it look so easy.

She felt the sweat building at her brow, wishing for a moment to brush it away. She didn't want it stinging her eyes. Utena pushed away the distracting thoughts. The wind was picking up, the cool air prickling her skin. She was being bushed off balance. No! Utena was going to keep at it. The young woman placed more force behind her blows, fueled with her determination.

Finally, Utena struck her target with a resounding clack. The sound was so startling that Utena was surprised. _I did it! _She thought, catching her balance. She blinked.

"Uh, Utena," began Tenchi, but his warning came too late. The peg came back on the swing... and hit Utena in the forehead, knocking the girl off her feet and flat on her back.

"Utena?" Tenchi queried, as he moved towards the girl. All he heard was a groan of pain in response.

Utena shook her head to clear her vision of the bright lights that appeared before her. "Wow..." Utena muttered as she then rubbed at the lump that began to swell. _Sloppy Tenjou,_ she rebuked herself.

"Are you okay?" Tenchi asked, kneeling besides the girl as he tried to stifle his laughter. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Yeah." Her face turned bright red, chagrined to be so caught off guard.

"I guess that's enough of that," Tenchi said as he stood.

"What's this?" Katsuhito's voice floated over to them.

"Utena has a bump on her forehead." The young man answered.

"Surely that won't stop her."

"No, sir." Utena confirmed as she scrambled to her feet.

"Good. A lump will be the just the beginning." The older man stated simply.

But to the pink-haired girl the words sounded ominous._ Oh, gods, _Utena sweatdropped.

Tenchi and Utena stood before the older man and awaited instructions. "Well, since you have done the preliminaries I would like to see what you can do on sure ground. You will spar with Tenchi."

Both youngsters bowed to their Sensei and then to each other, as they each took up a fighting stance.

They faced off, circling each other slowly, studying each other's slightest movements. Utena moved in first. She was stronger and faster than he thought, and her technique was solid. The shoulder pain slowed Tenchi's movements; his previous training session with his grandfather left him quite sore. He began to compensate by giving ground or shuffling sideways. Tenchi began to pick up on Utena's technique and timing. Just when he thought he had it, Utena changed it, picking up the pace with more speed and power. Tenchi found himself giving ground now, and wishing he was a left-handed. _Well, why not? Grandfather made me practice with my left enough._

Deciding to try it, he quickly shuffled sideways, switching hands. Utena noticed this, and it threw off her timing a little bit. Tenchi wasn't as skilled fighting this way, but he got his speed back. Utena was kind of glad, because she needed practice fighting like this. Tenchi began to get his timing again, and before Utena could change pace on him, he struck. Tenchi went to block a full power downward slash from Utena by catching it squarely on his own blade, but shifted the last instant, allowing Utena's blade to slide down his, deflected. This caused Utena to overextend herself slightly, which Tenchi took full advantage of, bringing his own weapon down on Utena's left shoulder. Utena then backed off. Utena was breathing heavily, didn't take defeat well, but was consoled by the fact that she had held up against Tenchi better than she had expected to. Tenchi was disappointed in himself for not being up to his full potential for her.

Utena rubbed her own now sore shoulder.

"Again" was the crisp command from Masaki Sensei.

Utena increased the ferocity of her attack, hoping to take advantage of her size and strength. Tenchi fell back again, and decided to switch hands back and go for using more advanced technique this time. Tenchi was mainly concentrating on deflecting the other's blade rather than meeting it squarely. Utena expected Tenchi to try to feint again by pretending to meet it squarely, then deflecting last instant, or not deflecting it and trying something different. Tenchi did neither. Instead, Tenchi was watching the other girl's stance, watching for potential imbalance. He began to notice that whenever he shuffled sideways, Utena would loosen her stance as she turned to face him. Deciding to use this to his advantage, as Utena pressed her attack, Tenchi shuffled to the side again and as Utena turned with a downward strike Tenchi simultaneously blocked and shuffled forward, then brutally drove his hip into Utena. As she started to fall backwards Utena brought her sword and both arms quickly back over her head to balance herself as Tenchi dropped to one knee, delivering a slash across Utena's midsection.

After backing up and catching her breath Utena said, "Okay, okay. Where did I go wrong?"

Tenchi lowered his bokken, looked to his grandfather as his eyes sought permission.

"You may respond." Katsuhito wanted to see how much his grandson had learned throughout the years under his training.

Tenchi closed his eyes while contemplating the answer. "Well, first of all, I think you use too much power. I believe you could improve greatly by working on your economy of motion. Second, your stance while turning is a little weak."

"Really? Okay, how should I correct this?"

"Show her."

Tenchi was startled by the command. Wasn't Utena supposed to learn from grandfather? He was unaccustomed to teaching, but as his Grandfather once told him, "Sometimes you can learn more about a technique by teaching it than practicing it."

Together, they came up with a simple drill to work on the stance, and they ran through it a few times for the next half-hour.

"Okay, so why did you switch hands during our sparring Tenchi?" Utena asked quietly.

"Well, my shoulder is a little sore from previous practice sessions. Sorry for not being at my best for you." He actually sounded disappointed.

Utena smiled briefly and felt a little deflated at this news, realizing she had been beaten even when her opponent was handicapped. _Imagine at full strength_... Utena's thought trailed off, the implications overwhelming.

Masaki sensei's voice brought her back. "There are certain kata that you'll need to learn," Katsuhito said, "let me teach you one."

Katsuhito ran through one of the classic Jurai sword routines 'Spring Waterfall', which was a series of different powerful downward strikes followed by upward blocks. It was nothing fancy, but it served to work on producing power in strikes using technique instead of strength. Tenchi followed alongside Utena and the girl marveled at the beautiful form of the kata. They moved with supple grace, and yet power radiated off them with each pass. It took Utena about an hour to learn the movements.

Utena knew with a certainty that here were the ones who can teach her all she needed to know. Here were true examples of what a prince should embody and what she strive to be. There was no need for titles for that.

She wanted to be a prince. She admired Dios, not because he saved her life so long ago. Dios gave her something beautiful... he taught her that she had the courage and strength within to lead a noble life.

Eventually, Katsuhito called an end to the session. "That's enough for today." He stated before walking away, leaving the two youngsters to their own devices.

For this Utena was grateful as her muscles ached painfully. Once she was sure that Sensei was out of sight, she plopped onto the ground where she stood, not caring how unseemly she looked. A rush of air whooshed out of her lungs as her butt hit the earth. She bit back a groan of pain from escaping past her lips.

She glances over at Tenchi who was picking up the sparring equipment. He only seemed to be slightly tired, but not as beat up as she was. _If this is any indication of things to come, I'll get use to it, _Utena thought tiredly.

"I don't like you, Tenchi," Utena jokingly complained. "After all that you hardly even worked up a sweat. I definitely need a bath."

Tenchi laughed and paused what he was doing. "I've been at this for years." His voice lowered slightly, "Grandpa's never even broken into a sweat. No matter how hard I tried."

_Tenchi's very good but his grandfather is even better... for now_, Utena thought, _It's only a matter of time. _Again she knew this by the way of the inner voice that was reminiscent of Dios.

_Well, a girl has to have a goal. _Utena chuckled weakly wondering if she was completely whacked. That won't stop her anyway.

They all sat at the table enjoying another of Sasami's fine meals.

"Wow, look at that bruise," Mihoshi exclaimed, "Does it hurt?" the GP officer asked concerned. She looked on the verge of tears. The welt on Utena's forehead was already swelling to a nice shade of blue.

"Nah, thick scull," Utena answered with a grin as she rapped her forehead. Luckily, she didn't wince. "I already put some ice on it. The swelling should go down soon."

"I don't want you to get hurt Utena," Sasami said, her brow knotted in worry.

Utena's eyes soften perceptively as she reached out to the little princess. Sasami found her hand. "Don't worry Sasami, I'll be fine." She was quick to assure the other girl. She squeezed her hand gently. Sasami's frown vanished and smiled.

_Thank goodness that the other bruises are hidden, _Utena thought and resolved never to be careless again.

Ayeka spoke up. "Juraian training can be quite... demanding," she finished the thought. "But it is also the most rewarding to those that master it." She turned her violet gaze to Utena. "Our Mother, Sasami's and mine, Empress Misaki, trained brother Yosho."

Utena's eyes grew wide at this information. She glanced at the elder Man who merely sipped at his tea.

"Mommy's the Supreme commander of the Royal Bodyguard," Sasami said to a stunned Utena. "She's no one to mess with."

"Lady Misaki is definitely Lady Seto's daughter," Washu agreed.

_She's also as weird as they come_, Ryoko thought as she recalled Misaki's bone crushing bear hugs and insane thing for anything cute, adorable and cuddly.

"I would like to meet her," Utena said wistfully, blue eyes flashed with curiosity.

Ryoko mind flashed with an image of Misaki bear hugging to death the unsuspecting Utena. Ryoko sweatdropped. The girl was indeed cute and adorable in her charming naive way. Yep, Misaki would go gaga for Utena. From the funny looks she saw around the table, Ryoko knew that the similar thoughts were in sync with hers.

There was a moment's silence.

After a moment Katsuhito spoke.

"As a condition for continued training, is that you finish your education, the necessary steps have been taken to enroll you in Tenchi's high school, Onigashima High." Katsuhito stated. "You will begin this coming Monday."

_Tomorrow! _"Yes sir," Utena acknowledged. Tenchi shot her a smile, from across the table.

"Thank you, little Washu," Utena said to a pleased genius, knowing that Washu must have taken care of said details.

"No problem." Washu beamed and continued to speak. "I'll need to talk to you when you have the time."

"Okay." _How am I going to class with this thing on my forehead?_ _It's worst than a zit._ Utena wondered. _If I were lucky it would be less swollen by then. _She sighed.

At the first opportunity Utena was able to find, sought out Washu who happened to be coming out from her lab. Her green eyes brightened at the sight of the girl.

"Ah, there you are!" she said. "I want to show you something." The little scientist produced a small object that appeared to be a compact. She held it out for Utena to take. "Here, open it."

Utena did as she was told and was amazed to be looking at a twelve-inch image of herself.

"Wow!" Utena breathed eyes wide and sparkling with curiosity.

"This my dear," Washu began her explanation, "can summon any style of dress that the person currently holding it might prefer, from the vast collection of clothing of any era. A preview, of what you might like to wear, while saving yourself the time and effort of changing constantly before deciding."

Utena listened to Washu's explanation while her eyes studied the object in her hand. She decides to voice her thoughts. "I always wanted to dress up as a pirate." Utena said, blue eyes dancing. At her request, the image of herself changed and suddenly appeared in full pirate regalia. Her image self looked quite dashing, Washu thought with humor. Washu thought it quite refreshing to see such open enthusiasm, and wonder so visible in her face. Not hidden behind a practiced mask of indifference. Utena was not shy of her expressive nature.

The girl suddenly turned a sheepish smile to Washu, who found it utterly endearing. "Sorry, I tend to get carried away." Utena said. "I tend to be foolish." She tilted her head to the side, her eyes took a reflective manner. "I bet this must be a trinket compared to the greater engineering feats you've accomplished. A brilliant mind is ever seeking another challenge once the previous is overcome."

Utena fingered the object in the palm of her hand. "But I'm fortunate to marvel at such things created."

Utena's depth and insights impressed Washu. It was true. Once a thing was accomplished she moved on to other things to test her vast intellect.

"I wanted you to show you the uniform worn at the school." Washu said and the image shifted, to Utena wearing a blouse and plaid skirt that showed her beauty.

"I rather wear the boy's uniform." Utena said after a moment in a soft but firm voice. The image shifted yet again to fulfill her request. The boy's uniform appeared and Utena looked quite dashing in it as it hugged her slender frame, not hiding her femininity. It didn't take from her one single bit. Utena was pleased.

"You'll definitely stand out in it," Washu began conversationally, watching the girl's face, hoping that she elaborate.

Utena shrugged, "It hasn't stopped me before." Washu did understand what she meant. When she looked over Utena's files whatever she was able to glean, (her Ohtori transcripts were erased, but thanks to her brilliance they were recovered.) Utena caused a stir with the teachers with her choice of dress. She couldn't fathom the reason why Utena opted to flout regulations. _Well not exactly flout, but circumvent them in her favor, _Washu thought with amusement. Ah, a girl after her own heart.

The scientist respected her grit for following her own path, regardless of the obstacles.

"I will not be bound by the norms of society." Utena said. "I will be myself." She lifted her hand and the rose signet ring glistened, for Washu to see. The smaller woman seen it before but not up close. "This is a reminder of a promise... to live a strong and noble life."

Washu watched her face take passion at every word uttered. Things that went unspoken and a fierce desire burned in her eyes. She wondered what was the driving force that shaped her life. Yet, she knew as well that some things couldn't be spoken aloud, or too painful to speak of. Still, she gleaned that this was a bit of Utena's heart was tied with that of the ring.

How interesting.

Washu nodded as if everything made sense. "I'll have them ready for you." Washu said as she closed the holographic compact, with a soft click.

She turned to go and paused. "You'll need this." Washu tossed something over her shoulder to Utena, who caught it easily. Without turning to face her, Washu spoke. "Put some of that stuff on before you go to sleep. The swelling will go down quickly."

"Uh, thanks." Utena said as she looked down at the white tube in her hands.

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

End of Chapter 2. The Masaki men are stronger than Utena. After all, she there to learn from their far superior swordsmanship skills. But empty hand isn't Tenchi's forte, so...

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

---Harunomiya


	3. Orientation

Kakumei Muyo 

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito.

Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

Chapter 3: Orientation

Utena was up early in the morning. She showered and dressed in one of the uniforms that Washu had given her, tailored to fit her slender built. She slipped on her undergarments followed by a snug black long sleeve T-shirt. She pulled on the pants, which required no belt. Utena would have preferred shorts but she can't, her secret, her shame will be exposed. Utena pushed the thought away. She slid into the coat, an arm at a time, lifting the mass of pink hair out of the way. She adjusted the coat properly after buttoning it up. The cloth of the suit was of the finest quality, not at all restrictive and yet kept its shape. Even her shoes were of the supplest leather.

She looked herself over in the mirror pleased that everything was where it should be. Not only that, the bruise was no longer there! _Washu is amazing! _Utena grinned. She then turned her attention to the object in the closet. She pulled it out.

Her satchel was also very beautiful, simple and yet belied the craftsmanship engrained. It was in the minute of details, no flaws whatsoever but perfection in the simplicity. The latch was engraved with her family name of Tenjou in beautifully written kanji.

Utena was humbled with her gifts from Washu. Before going to the kitchen, the girl left a note taped to the broom closet door that led to her lab with a single line:

domo arigato gozaimasu

-Tenjou

As she stepped into the kitchen, she found Sasami preparing a bento box both for Tenchi and her. Ryoko was leaning against the sink, chewing on some treat. Her golden eyes admired the sight that Utena posed; pink hair unbound against the black of her uniform. She had to admit that it suited the girl. Sasami turned to her with a cheerful smile only to see her pink eyes widen at the sight of an uniformed clad Utena.

"Wow! You look amazing. Very dashing." Sasami said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Sasami," she murmured, slightly blushing from the open admiration in the young princess face.

"Whoa, you look better in that than I do." Tenchi said from behind her. Utena laughed for a moment at his words, not believing him. Ryoko was inclined to agree it suited her.

"Right."

"Lets go." Tenchi said after they had a quick breakfast.

"Bye, Tenchi!" Sasami waved. "Bye, Utena!"

"See you both later," Ryoko added.

"Bye," both Tenchi and Utena said together.

They walked down to the bus stop, the morning air cool and crisp. Utena enjoyed such morning weather, it helps her wake up completely, and restore her vigor. The lengthy walk to the bus stop kept Utena warm and from feeling the cool bite of the wind against her face to badly. But Tenchi was accustomed to the weather, couldn't help but worry for his young houseguest.

"You okay Utena?" he asked

Utena tilted her head back as a gush of cold air tossed her hair about "Yeah, this feels great." The scent of the raw earth reached her, pungent and rich... "I feel alive."

Tenchi glanced sideways at her, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. He closed his eyes briefly, hoping to capture the sense of awe that seized Utena. He's gotten so accustomed to his home that perhaps he's become a bit desensitized. But seeing things, sensing as Utena did was a welcomed reminder not to take such things for granted.

Tenchi immersed himself completely, and felt at one with everything around him. He was content.

While they waited Utena asked a question. "How come the others don't go to school with you?" her voice shattered his peace.

"Well, I don't think the girls will... blend in." _They would have followed and cause me more trouble, _Tenchi added silently.

The pink-haired girl chuckled. _What an Understatement... if what I seen and Sasami said..._ _Ayeka and Ryoko were fond of fighting about everything, and destruction reigned regardless of where they were_. She had a suspicion that Tenchi was a good trigger for them to do so. "Makes sense. Besides, I think that they would draw admirers," Utena added, watching Tenchi. The young man frowned.

_Ah, so he doesn't like that idea_, Utena smirked.

He seemed to be debating about whether to tell her something. She saw him make up his mind. "The first time Ryoko and I met, she ended blowing up my school, Kurashiki West High for Technology. It was destroyed and there has been no definite plan to rebuild it. Some of the students have moved to other schools. A good number are here at Onigashima High." He shifted his weight. "I wanted to drop out. I felt responsible for what happened, but dad and Grandpa wouldn't let me."

"I didn't want that to happen again. If Ayeka was also there..." Tenchi shook his head, "no, I can't even think about it."

Utena's curiosity was caught with what Tenchi was saying. "What happened, I mean, to convince them to behave?"

"I don't know what Grandpa said to her, but Ryoko along with the others are not allowed to show up there."

After a while the bus made its way, Tenchi gestured to his friend to enter first.

As they made their way to the back seats, the other passengers on the bus eyed Utena oddly. Tenchi saw it and disliked the judgmental expressions and sneers. She sat down next to the window and Tenchi took the seat next to her. He unconsciously tried to shield her from the negativity. Something on his face must have betrayed his anxiety. Utena turned and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Tenchi. I'll be fine." She said to him, words soft. "I faced worse."

The bus ride was filled with the lull of random conversations and music. Utena gazed out the window, her cheek rested against her hand, blue eyes lost in thought.

_This place isn't like Ohtori_, Utena mentally told herself. _No insane duels or deceits... no Hime-_ Utena quickly shoved the thought of her away along with the pain that clenched at her heart.

I faced worse... Utena's words echoed in his head.

Masaki Tenchi didn't question that. So has he... Kagato came to mind. Yet, high school was its own threats and dangers. And oddly enough one's peers tend to be as vicious and as cruel as the African wildlife. He was reminded of hyenas. Ready to spring on easy prey of the different and outcast, unprotected by the herd mentality. Ready to render the hapless to shreds. Hiding their own uncertainty in their hostility towards others that dared to be individuals, themselves.

From the schedule that formed Utena's classes and his, there weren't any that they shared, except in Advanced Art open to all levels of students. They were in different levels. She was a freshman and he an upperclassman. He couldn't help but worry, for Utena. He was a kind and caring person. But he liked Utena. He sighed and hoped that everything will be okay.

Tenchi offered to walk with her to her first class, but the girl declined politely having seen his schedule and his first class was across the campus. She didn't want to make him late. But they both agreed to meet up during lunch. Tenchi watched her stride confidently into the school grounds, pink hair billowing in the wind, behind her. He couldn't help to admire her easy assurance she vanished from his sight, wishing that he had some. Tenchi hurried to his own class, before getting late. He barely managed to get there and sneak to his seat, with the teacher's back turned, thinking that he wouldn't get caught when an ominous voice spoke.

"You are late, Mr. Masaki," the teacher of ancient literature stated.

Tenchi hung his head, defeated. "Hai, Sensei."

"You will recite the passage from last night's homework." Mr. Kita said.

He inwardly groaned, as his shoulders slummed slightly, while his classmates smirked and giggled at his misfortune.

Yep, hyenas ready to pounce and feast.

Utena navigated the classes and teachers without much fuss, well except for the looks of disapproval. In a way that was the worst, the judging of strangers on appearances and not by the person's character.

ArisugawaJuri came to Utena's mind. She recalled Juri, how without saying a word could enter a room and awe the crowd with her beauty, or frighten them with a single icy glare. She can don her fencing uniform and a sharp stare can command the immediate respect of her teammates, or drape her lithe form in a silky, ruffly robe and stun Utena with her startling femininity. Juri is so good at making people believe in the reality of her appearance that her elders fear her and people were unaware of her true emotional state. One finds it easy to be taken in by her appearance and believe she truly is the fearsome, imposing, predatory, and beautiful swordswoman she presents herself to be.

But Utena did not have Juri's presence. Still, she was sure enough of herself to rise above the pettiness.

However, Utena was wrong, she was beautiful to be sure, but she radiated that special something that would draw others to her. That something was her nobility and easy smile that caused her to be approachable.

Heading to her next class, Utena walked down the hallway, and out in the open grounds as she moved with easy grace, many heads turned to stare at her. The girl knew that this was just the beginning and the day was far from over. She noticed a person struggling under the weight of several books, trying to navigate the sea of bodies that moved in the opposite direction. One of those bodies bumped into the person sending the materials wobbling from where they rested precariously. Several papers fluttered to the floor.

Quickening her stride Utena reached over and steadied the stack, she heard a sigh of relief and gratefulness.

"Thank you young man," the voice behind the stack spoke out with an accent, belonging to a woman. Utena inwardly smiled, as she bent down and picked up the scattered papers.

"Let me help you with those," Utena said as she took half of the stack that obscured the woman's vision. Her reaction was quite obvious when she caught sight of Utena, almost comical really. The woman was slightly shorter than Utena.

Utena thought that the woman was a bit geeky, especially with those big glasses that slid down her nose, clothes that hid any figure the woman had, and her black hair seemed mussed as tufts of her hair would stick out.

"You're a girl!" the woman blurted out, unable to stop herself. Her light blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes, Ma'am," Utena answered with the faintest of smiles.

"Oh my," the woman blushed slightly as she realized her mistake. "Well, thank you." The woman's English accent, light and tilting.

"Where would you like these?" Utena asked, indicating the stack of papers and books she now carried.

"Please, follow me!" the woman said as she rushed into the room.

What she beheld was a room scattered with papers on the desk. In the corner, there was a carrying case, which held nothing but books. From a quick glance Utena was able to tell that they were well-worn books. She was in the school library. Books were everywhere.

"Just put them on the desk," the woman directed, as she settled her own stack with a thump, she then whirled around to face Utena.

"What is your name?"

"Tenjou Utena Ma'am," she answered courteously, inclining her head.

Her sky blue eyes clouded slightly in concentration. "The cup that shields the flower." Her English tilt was lovely to the ear despite her excellent Japanese. Utena was slightly surprise that this Englishwoman knew the meaning of her name. "I am Readman Yomiko," the woman smiled brightly, "I am the school librarian and Literature teacher."

Ms. Readman glance at her watch, "I'm running late again!" she cried. She dashed to the luggage and zipped it closed. She began to tug on it but it was weighted down. Utena knew that the woman's hurry didn't help matters. She went to help her. She gently moved her aside and grasped at the handle.

"Is there anything else you need to take with you Ms. Readman?" Utena asked as she wrestled with the luggage.

"Oh, right!" the dark-haired woman exclaimed, "The student's graded assignments!" She dashed back to the desk and picked up another stack of papers. She clutched them to her chest, and peered over at Utena.

"Lead the way," Utena said as she pulled the luggage filled with books behind her.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you," Ms. Readman said, looking over her shoulder at Utena who followed behind.

"Not at all," Utena was too polite to say otherwise, even if it were true. She pulled out her schedule from her coat pocket and looked it over.

"Where is your next class," she asked, as she made a turn to the left, "I'll gladly write a note for you."

"That's not necessary," Utena said with amusement, "I'm already here."

Ms. Readman beamed. She then stood in and announced Utena, "Class please welcome Tenjou Utena." She then turned expectantly at the door as Utena walked in. Every person in the seats turned to look at her, expressions varying at her appearance.

Utena set the luggage besides the desk and made a slight bow.

"Thank you Utena. Now, please take a seat," Ms. Readman directed.

As Utena settled in at a desk near the window, she listened to Ms. Readman speak.

"Now class, I will hand your papers back. For your next assignment, a book report!" Utena heard a collective groan from the room. Ms. Readman continued obliviously of the displeasure, her blue eyes shine with genuine pleasure. "I would like you to read a novel written by Sumiregawa Nenene, here is the list to chose from..." She fumbled around her desk, looking for a piece of chalk. She shuffled papers around muttering under her breath.

Utena heard a few snickers coming from behind her. She turned around in her seat to frown at the source of the disturbance. Some of them stilled, uncomfortable at the intensity of those blue eyes. There was no hostility in them just something that reflected back at them, showing how disrespectful they were behaving.

One of the few blustering fools looked sullen and was about to say something; Utena's eyes found him and narrowed. From the looks of it, it seemed that he was the ringleader of the class. The boy fidgeted but didn't look like he was going to back down, as he stared at her defiantly. Suddenly he jumped in his seat and rubbed his arm, as he glared at the brown-haired girl, who punched him. She glared back at him, shaking her head.

The boy turned away slouching in his seat, looking grumpy. Her eyes roamed once more seeing that everyone was subdued.

The brown-haired girl looked over at Utena and smiled, slightly abashed. Utena smiled faintly in return, her eyes friendly.

The teacher was unaware of what went on. Having found chalk began to write down on the chalkboard, the scribbling the only sound in the room.

It wasn't long after that the whisperings began. By lunch, everyone has seen or heard about the unusual transfer student dressed in a boy's uniform. Tenchi caught snippets of conversations that drifted his way. He couldn't help overhear them since that was the buzz all over the campus.

"Have you seen her?"

"-wearing a boy's uniform-"

"-what a strange girl to-"

"-what is she thinking-"

"-gutsy of her-"

"-teachers will do something-"

"-looks cute really-"

"-can't let her-"

the

Tenchi was slightly worried as he scanned the lunchroom hoping to catch sight of her. Suddenly, he was caught from behind in a chokehold.

"Got you now Masaki!" his assailant cried triumphant. Tenchi knew it would be easy to get out of the chokehold. But that would require to hurt the guy holding onto him. He didn't want to do that, since he unfortunately knew the guy. Still, it annoyed him to be so manhandled by the robust and constantly perspiring Amagazaki. You'd think he'd learn his lesson.

"Hey! Let go Amagazaki!" Tenchi demanded, as he tried to pull away from the larger boy.

"Haha! Can't get away from my unbreakable chokehold!"

"Let me go already!" Tenchi said yet again. After enjoying Tenchi's struggling a bit more, Amagazaki finally let him go. Tenchi adjusted his collar, and smoothed his uniform, free from the wrinkles. _Thank the heavens for Washu,_ he thought. He caught sight of the magazine in his friend's hand. "Thatmagazine you always read is messing with your head."

The other boy ignored his comment. "Hey, Tenchi, have you seen the new girl?" asked Amagazaki Kazuhiko, as he sat down next to him. "It's all over the school. I saw her walking down the hall, all that pink hair... so cute!"

"Well I-ouch!" Tenchi began to say until his friend interrupted him grabbing him painfully by the shoulder.

"Look! Here she comes!" Amagazaki said excitedly, jumping slightly. The sudden motion caused the bigger boy's glasses to slide down his nose. He hurriedly pushed back up.

Sure enough, Utena was walking towards him, unmindful of the looks she was getting from all around her. Having spot Tenchi in the crowd her eyes brightened.

"Hey, Tenchi!" she called out, "Mind if I sit with you?" Utena cheerfully asked as heads turned to stare at them.

Probably surprised at her choice of who to eat with. "Um, sure." He said, nervous at the attention. He disliked any type of attention.

She sat down next to Tenchi who scooted down to make some room, elbowing Amagazaki in the side who stared with a shocked expression on his face. Tenchi could almost see what he was thinking; how the hell did Tenchi know her.

"Who's you're friend, Tenchi?" Utena inquired as she looked at the bigger boy curiously.

Tenchi preformed the introductions. "Utena, this is Amagazaki Kazuhiko. Amagazaki, Tenjou Utena." Utena smiled at the older boy, who seemed full of nerves. Her eyes then spotted the _Pro Wrestling monthly_, on the table.

"Have you read the interview with,Sadako Ikarinuthe female wrestler a.k.a. 'The Masked Wrestler'?" she asked Amagazaki, who at this was stunned, staring at her with a funny expression.

_She's even more beautiful in person_, Amagazaki thought_. I wonder how she knows Tenchi..._

_Her smile is amazing... Oh god! she's looking at me with those blue eyes... Say something Amagazaki! Anything!_ He saw her lips move and realized that he was being spoken to.

"Have you read the interview withSadako Ikarinuthe female wrestler a.k.a. 'The Masked Wrestler'?"

_She likes __wrestling! She's beautiful and likes pro wrestling! __Amagazaki's mind screamed. Answer her you fool!_ But it seemed that he was frozen, unable to speak or move but stare idiotically at her. He saw her frown slightly and shrugged as she turned her attention to her bento box.

_She must think I'm a total weirdo! _

Utena seeing that no response was forthcoming turned her attention to her lunch wonderfully prepared by Sasami.

_Boys are sure a strange lot_, Utena thought as took the first bite of her meal, all thought dissolved as she gave herself wholly to the enjoyment of eating. Once lunch was over, Utena stood said her good-byes and went to her next class.

"See you later, Tenchi. Nice meeting you, Amagazaki."

"Bye!" Amagazaki half shouted, causing giggling from nearby tables. He dropped his head, hitting the table with his forehead, sending trays and bento boxes clanking. Tears steamed down his face. "She must think I'm a total loser!" he bemoaned.

"No comment." Tenchi said with a grin.

Amagazaki whipped his head back up to stare at Tenchi, or rather glare more like it. "Has the world gone mad? How in the world a wimp like you know her?" He demanded an answer, "Well?"

Tenchi's grin faltered and was replaced with a nervous laugh. _How do I get out of this?_ He thought frantically. Tenchi does what he always knows is a sure way to avoid a situation, (he's not proud of it) run away. "Uh, I got to go or I'll be late for class."

Tenchi was sitting in his favorite class, Advance Art, where his creativity was let loose. Ever since he was a kid he loved to draw. But he didn't have much of a chance to work on it since he was so busy with keeping the peace between Ryoko and Ayeka. A stressful situation was enough to dampen any spark of creativity. He once tried to draw something without the spark, but the result was forced and it bothered him. Here in class he had a measure of peace to work undisturbed. Tenchi was so intent on his artwork that he almost missed the instructor speaking.

"Class, we have a new addition. Please, introduce yourself miss."

"My name is Tenjou Utena."

"Please, take a seat." The instructor said.

Tenchi peered over his easel and spotted his young friend. Her blue eyes sought him out and once having located him; she made her way over to him. She declined offers of empty seats from eager boys and friendly girls politely. Both seats besides Tenchi were occupied, but that didn't stop Utena. She turned to the boy next to Tenchi.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" she asked him, the boy charmed by her smile quickly vacated the seat and moved one over. "Thank you." Once she got comfortable she looked over a blushing Tenchi who was getting furtive glances from girls and envious looks from the boys. He didn't like attention.

After a moment Tenchi forgot about the stir, and worked on his sketch, lost to the point till he caught a subtle whiff of roses coming from Utena. Highly pleasant and relaxing. He felt inspired to draw the first thing that came to mind.

His fingers held the colored pencil deftly as he set it down on paper. His mind opened itself to the possibilities. Interchanging colored pencils as his creativity flowed along with the needed colors. He worked undisturbed until Utena spoke to him.

"Hey, that's very good." Her voice held admiration as she eyed the colorful strokes of the setting sun over the lake, hues of red and orange blending with the gold and greens.

"Thanks," he said pleased. Tenchi glanced over at Utena's easel and his eyes widened at the sight he beheld. Her canvas was filled roses that emerge from the darkness of the background. The detail was so life-like that Tenchi had to stop himself from reaching out and touching the image.

"Wow. They're beautiful."

Utena smiled faintly at his praise, her blue eyes clouded for a moment. She sensed another's presence at her back. She turned her attention at the teacher who was smiling broadly.

"Mr. Masaki, your best piece yet, growing by leaps and bounds," he said, then turned to her. "Well done Miss Tenjou!" His face turned serious. "The headmaster wants to see you in his office." The nearby students perked up, looking at one another behind the teacher's back.

Utena nodded. _Took them long enough_, she thought with dark humor. "See you later, Tenchi." She said gathering her things and without another worry walked out.

Utena sat in an office way too overstuffed with miscellaneous items that was at odds with the room. Her hands rested on the desk. Idly, Utena fingered the ring on her finger, caressing the rose with her thumb. She listened with half an ear. It wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before. The headmaster droned on about improper attire, and against school rules. Her mind was filled with worry. What would happen if they decide to call Aunt Yurika? Utena glanced down at her hands. How in the world was she going to explain to her Aunt how she to turned up at Onigashima High, when she was supposed to be enrolled at Ohtori Academy? This was one big mess.

"Ms. Tenjou," the headmaster finished saying, "I have called your mother. We will clear this situation, once she arrives."

Utena's head snapped sharply up, her face draining of all color, eyes wide with shock.

_My mother...! Don't they know? _Utena's mind went numb, unable to finish the thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come. She clamped her jaw shut, tightly locking.

There was a polite knock at the door and it opened. Utena heard the clicking of heels against the smooth floor, walking with slow deliberation. The pink-haired girl sat with utter stillness, hands unconsciously clenched, in her lap. The headmaster rose to his feet to greet the latest arrival.

"Ahm, Mrs. Tenjou."

"Hakubi."

"Oh, why yes." The headmaster cleared his throat.

Utena forced herself to turning around, the voice of the speaker so familiar. The girl eye's widened. She was surprised to see little Washu, or rather an adult Washu; she was dressed in an ivory pantsuit that accentuated her curves, with a low cut black satin blouse underneath the coat. Clasped about her neck she wore a gold necklace. Her own pink-hair was bound back in her usual style and was a shade or two darker than before, gleaming in contrast of the ivory of the suit. She had two red gems at each ear, similar to Ryoko's. Vivid green eyes took everything in as a hand rested at her waist. Sheer elegance, a sight to behold.

The headmaster suddenly felt uneasy at being the focus of the woman's penetrating gaze. He shrugged off the feeling. _She's just a woman_, he told himself, _no matter how beautiful._ He composed himself once more. He adjusted his tie.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Ms. Tenjou, your mother and I need to speak." The headmaster said, in dismissal. Utena stood to leave. She walked past Washu, with a brief glance in her direction. Utena felt the momentary contact of a touch on her forearm. The fair skin of Washu's hand, the blood red of her fingernails, against the black of her coat. The faintest of smiles graced her lips, unsure of her touch's welcome.

"We'll talk later," Washu said, the words for Utena alone. The girl's lips twitched but couldn't form a smile and continued out the office. When the door closed, the headmaster found himself once again uneasy. A tiny voice in his head told him he was to wish he hadn't called this woman into his office.

Utena leaned against the wall, hands locked behind her, legs crossed. _Why couldn't just let it alone? Why does it offend people so that a big deal is made out of a small thing?_ Utena tried to relax, to slow the pounding of her heart. She let out a pent up breath, ignoring the students that gawked at her. She waited for the meeting to end along with the day.

"Hey Utena." Tenchi called as he neared. The girl turned to him.

"Hey, Tenchi." She answered her eye on the office door.

"So... what's going to happen?" he asked worried.

Utena pushed off the wall and crossed her arms. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. "The headmaster is talking with... my mother." She watched his reaction.

Tenchi's eyes grew wide. _But aren't both her parents dead? How was it possible?_ Tenchi wondered. He wanted to ask but stopped himself. Utena didn't know that Washu told them things that were personal things about her, but Sasami was the one who told him. Information Utena hadn't shared.

"Little Washu's in there." Utena elaborated, with a jerk of her head towards the office. "But she's not so little." The girl said dryly.

Tenchi understood exactly what she meant. He recalled the time Washu first shifted into her adult body, her true form. That was when his baby cousin Taro was over. _Boy, was that a sight!_ Tenchi laughed nervously. "I guess Washu is just trying to help." He offered. "You can count on Washu to solve anything."

"Did you know that she could do that?" Utena asked Tenchi, really wanting to know, glad to think about anything else at the moment.

"Well, yeah," he answered and seeing that his friend was about to ask another question he spoke again. "I don't know how she does it, so you'll need to ask her." He glanced around the hallway making certain that they were not being eavesdropped. His eyes still darting back and forth, he continued in a low whisper, "Be careful of what you say around others, Utena, something might slip."

Utena looked at a nervous Tenchi and burst out into laughter. "You're sure a twitchy guy, Tenchi. I'm surprised you haven't blurted anything out so far. You look like a ticking time bomb and ready to blow up at any time."

Tenchi blushed slightly, not knowing how to answer. It was hard dealing with everything that was occurring in his life. But harder still was keeping it all inside. Not having someone to share his hopes and fears. The constant dread of letting something slip was stressful.

"Am I that obvious? Tenchi asked, already knowing the answer.

Utena nodded in sympathetic affirmation.

"Don't worry Tenchi," Utena said. "If you want, we can talk to each other about all the weird stuff that goes on." She smiled broadly, "If only just to keep us sane."

Tenchi looked at Utena's smiling eyes. He indeed, very much need of a friend, who knew the sudden craziness his life has become. Just someone to talk to. Not another girl he would end up hurting.

"I want." Tenchi said with a smile of his own. He saw her eyes brighten, in her was the same need he had of a friend. Tenchi was convinced that Utena was a very good friend to have.

Washu finally stepped out of that stuffy office, with a smug expression on her face and leaving a disgruntled headmaster behind. She spotted Tenchi and Utena.

"Hey, you two," Washu greeted, Tenchi turned and his blood rushed to his nose and quickly turned away.

"Hi," he said as he pinched his nose. Utena looked at him sympathetically as she handed to him her handkerchief, to help him stop the flow.

He wasn't the only one afflicted with a sudden nosebleed. Utena grinned and eyes Washu who returned her smile with her mischievous one. _Poor Tenchi_, Utena thought. _I hope he doesn't pass out from the blood loss. _She pictured Tenchi, sprawled out on the floor, pale and with a goofy smile plastered on his face. She chuckled at the mental image.

They walked across the campus and straight towards a classic jewel of an American muscle car. Tenchi was practically salivating. He wasn't the only one. Other boys loitered about. A 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 428 Cobra Jet, with a cherry red paint job finish and the black stripe down the center, striping along the body sides and around the tail, pop-off gas cap.

Handling suspension with styled-steel wheels and white-letter Goodyear Polyglas tires, reflective i.d. striping along the body sides and around the tail, pop-off gas cap, and a matte-black hood with simulated air scoop and NASCAR-style tiedowns.

"Hop in." Washu said, as she slid into the driver's seat. Utena rode shotgun and Tenchi sat in the back in high-back leather bucket seats. He briefly wondered if Washu knew how to drive. When Washu turned on the ignition, the engine sprang to life; she pressed down on the pedal, while still in neutral, the engine began to shake. The sound was loud and glorious as Tenchi saw the green envy of the other boys. Once they buckled up, Washu switched gears and pulled out of the parking space.

Both Tenchi and Utena enjoyed the feel of the engine's vibration and the smell of the leather seats. It was Washu who spoke into the silence.

"Primitive mode of transportation, really," she said. "But highly enjoyable to drive."

"Where did you get this car Washu?" Tenchi asked.

"I build it in my lab of course!"

"Oh." _It figures_, Tenchi thought. "I didn't take you for the Mustang type Little Washu. I would have thought more of a BMW or Mercedes-Benz. You know, elegant cars."

Washu smiled seductively at Tenchi over the rearview mirror. "There's so much you do know about me Tenchi." The beautiful woman winked at him.

Tenchi blushed and audibly gulped. Washu grinned and Utena laughed.

Washu turned her attention to the road. "I finally get to drive it," Washu continued, "with modifications," she added.

A sweatdrop formed on Tenchi's brow. He was afraid to ask, so Utena did.

"What sort of modifications?" she questioned, interested.

"Originally built by Ford, this baby can hit 0 to 60 mph in 5.7 seconds. It has a fresh-air induction system, but this one uses a 428 Super Cobra Jet Ram Air. It uses the shaker scoop, (mounted to the air cleaner protruded through a hole in the hood and vibrates ominously with the engine.) plus a modified crankshaft and stronger connecting rods for better high-rpm durability, as well as an engine oil cooler that decreased lubricant temperature by 30 degrees. It came with limited-slip 3.91:1 or 4.30:1 cogs and with air conditioning. It uses a four-speed automatic, underrated at 335 bhp.

Utena was able follow enough of what Washu was saying to get the point. _Cogs and bhp?_ _Huh? I suppose Washu can't help but get technical. I wonder if Tenchi understands what's she talking about. _The girl thought she might need a book to read up on this car.

"With my modifications, the problem of a 59-percent-front weight bias, an imbalance that contributed to sloppy handling was eliminated, also the engine will never overheat. See that red button? Press it, and it can reach a speed that leaves anything else in the dust. This is built to last centuries, and can go through a car accident without a scratch. Go through walls, steel and anything else for that matter without trouble. And it's environmentally friendly-no gas, well, only for the sake of appearances. Oh, and the paint changes color to suit my whim."

_A mood car... who needs a mood ring,_ Utena thought with humor. "Wow." Utena said, her eyes were wide. Washu chuckled at the unabashed wonder in Utena's face.

Washu voice turned serious. "Sorry I couldn't give you any warning Utena." Washu apologized recalling how pale Utena looked when she walked into the office. The girl was very shaken.

"Its okay, I guess," Utena said. "Tenchi said you're only trying to help and can count on you solve anything."

"Oh?" Washu glanced over at Tenchi, through the rearview mirror. He smiled sheepishly then glanced out the window.

"I just wasn't expecting this solution to this problem." Utena scratched her cheek with her index finger, "I supposed that this was the easiest way, we do have similar coloring." _And Aunt Yurika didn't need to get involved,_ she thought with relief.

Washu was glad that Utena wasn't offended. A knot of worry loosened.

Utena turned her blue eyes at Washu, dancing merrily, "So... can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow the car?" She began playfully, "Please?"

"Wha-?" Washu was thrown off. That wasn't the question that she expected. Not at all. "You're too young."

"Aw, C'mon, please?" Utena latched on to the surprised scientist, eyes wide and pleading. Tenchi was laughing uproariously in the back seat, eyes tearing. "I want to ride this pony!"

"Can't"

"C'mon, pretty please?"

"Nope."

"What's a prince without a mustang?" Utena pressed.

Washu's lips twitched. "A horseless prince," she retorted.

"Mom!"

_Ryoko must be rubbing off on her._ Tenchi thought, gasping for breath as he laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. Even through his laughter, Tenchi beheld a sight he thought he'd never see._ Washu blushing! I don't believe it!_ "Oww, my ribs!" he gasped.

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

End of Chapter 3. I intend to write things that will be happening in the school, both serious and lighthearted.

Yomiko Readman (Read or Die) was a last minute addition, (a lady after my own heart, since I also have an addiction to books in all written forms.) Will she be a steady character? I don't know, although I like the idea of Ms. Deep and the Paper Sisters showing up. We'll see what happens.

Can you imagine Washu in a '69 'Sang?

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

---Harunomiya


	4. Truth and Dare!

Kakumei Muyo Kakumei Muyo

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito.

Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 4: Truth and Dare!**

The novelty of Utena's presence at the Masaki household gave way to the details everyday life. Day in and day out, she was accepted into the fold by the others, made to feel welcomed. Tempest occurred most notably with Ayeka and Ryoko but that wasn't anything new, quite commonplace. Two formidable women who had vast power needed find ways to entertain themselves. Who else with than with each other, rivals that sought Tenchi's affections?

Utena grew accustomed to the bickering, these daily clashes between the two, she noticed that it was almost expected of each other, (they say good friends always fight) the unease lessened. She saw that none of the others were worried. Only Tenchi seemed stressed by it all. Worrying about the damage they might cause once in a while to the house when they became too enthusiastic. Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, didn't mind as much. Being an architect, he was always improving on the house that he designed himself for his dearly missed wife. Still, Tenchi was the one always stuck with helping rebuild, or patching up holes.

Sometimes Tenchi tried to stop these shouting matches with little success once they were riled up. But for all his efforts it was in vain, like screaming into the wind. So instead He had perfected the art of disappearing greatly impressing Utena. It put a ninja's stealthy skills to shame. The whole situation was absolutely hilarious to her, unless you were the one caught in the middle.

It was quite a warm day made all the warmer working in the fields. Utena was no where in sight otherwise he knew that she would lend a hand. Probably busy somewhere.

As he worked Tenchi kept pondering the greatest mystery in the universe. No, not the secret of secrets, the Secret of the Light Hawk Wings (which the greatest mind in the universe, little Washu, has yet to figure out) or the meaning of life, each seem to fall flat compared to his mystery that Tenchi yet has to unravel.

He frowned and shook his head. "What is it that makes them like me, anyway?" he wondered out loud. Tenchi was a simple soul.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people might think you're crazy," a familiar voice reached him.

He looked up from his labor in the carrot fields, the sight of Utena with her cheery smile, dissipated his gloomy mood. He smiled in response.

"Gee, thanks for the tip," he quipped good-naturedly.

She laughed. "You're welcome, Tenchi. Your grandfather wants us to run an errand for him."

"Huh?"

She was closer now. "We need to buy everything on this list for him." She waved a sheet of paper at him before handing it over.

He looked at the list and it was long, his eyebrows shot up. "But if the girls found out-" Tenchi began, not pleased with the thought. They were so possessive of him, and if they saw him with Utena- his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her chuckling.

"Aw Tenchi, a house full of girls sure has given you a high opinion of yourself," Utena teased a blushing Tenchi.

"I... b-but-" Tenchi stammered unable to make any sense.

"C'mon, it'll give us something else to do," Utena tempted. "Let's break away from the monotony."

"Well-" began Tenchi, unsure.

"Suit yourself Masaki," Utena shrugged turning on her heel and walked away. "I guess you're looking forward to another episode of 'Days of Our Lives'"

Tenchi thought about it for just a second before he yanked off the gloves he was wearing and tossed them to the nearest tree, along with the hoe.

"Wait up!" he called, catching up with Utena.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"The Tennoji Mio shopping center," Utena replied.

"The Tennoji Mio's a big place," said Tenchi. "I've got enough for train fare to get us there. The station's just underneath it."

"Well, Tenchi, shall we be off, then?" asked Utena.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," agreed Tenchi.

Minutes later, Tenchi sat on the seat of the train, squeezed in between Utena and a guy, whom only just gave him the occasional nasty look.

Blushing slightly, Tenchi started sweating as the train jostled a bit, causing him to occasionally brush against Utena. Tenchi gulped and his eyes dart around nervously. He was conscious of Utena nervous that she might be offended.

But it seemed that Utena didn't care. Her attention was directed out the train's window, leaned back into her seat, a wry smile on her face. _Tenchi sure is shy, _she thought with humor. She wasn't about to rub it in his face.

So Utena was entertained with Tenchi's behavior as she fought to hold onto her laughter. Eventually the train pulled to a stop at the JR Tennoji Station.

The two of them rapidly disembarked and headed up the escalator. When they reached the ground floor, Utena looked around.

"What is it?" asked Tenchi.

"When we finish with your grandfather's errands," began Utena. "I want to look around."

"Sure," Tenchi agreed. It's been a while since he's been here.

She pulled out a folded paper, turning her attention to the list.

"Now, from what I'm reading, he wants several books in a store found on the ninth floor," said Utena as she ran up the elevator and pressed the button. They waited for the doors to open. When they did, shoppers filed out, and they got into the elevator. As it ascended, Utena turned towards Tenchi.

"Would you mind if we take our time?" she asked.

"Any particular reason?" asked Tenchi, as he gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm no in a hurry to get back to train," said Utena with her charming honesty.

"I guess," he replied. He wasn't in a hurry either, having _two_ particular reasons.

The doors opened, and walked out into the crowd. Utena glanced around, assessing in the situation. "Alright, everyone, here's what I think we should do," she announced. "Tenchi, we'll go the bookstore and the Sanseido stationary store first. Then, check out all of the smaller shops. We'll meet back here once we're done."

"Sounds like a good strategy," Tenchi said, a smile playing on his lips. He noted how well Utena thought under situations that called for quick decisions. She had an air of competence.

She wasn't pushy or anything as she took control. It was something natural, a part of her. She knew what she wanted and had no qualms about how to get it. But he realized that there was no obvious intention in her manner. Tenchi wasn't offended in the least. She was charming.

Meanwhile, Tenchi and Utena went aisle by aisle through the bookstore, their eyes peeled for the several titles requested by Tenchi's grandfather.

They headed down a row of astronomy books, glancing at a particular title amongst the bunch. They turned and headed down one of the rows of the Japanese Literature section.

"Here's another one," Tenchi said as he pulled out the book, adding to the small stack.

"Which one?" Utena asked as she looked down at the list.

"The Tale of Ginji."

He heard Utena crossing another item of the list.

"Well, that's the last one," said Utena. They moved down the aisle to pay for the books, standing in line with the other customers.

"What's next?" Tenchi asked.

"A calligraphy brush. And reams of rice paper."

Now they were walking rapidly through the gallery as they made a quick check of the Nakanishi Gazai arts supply store for a particular calligraphy brush. Carefully they scanned over the crowds in the open area of the mall, as well as in the shops, each looking for the target.

"Hey Tenchi, want to get something to drink?" she asked as Tenchi carried the heavier bags, upon insisting. "It's my treat."

"That's a good idea."

Several blocks later, they rounded the corner and saw the sign: Tea Leaves.

Once inside, the place was filled with bodies and they had to wait a few minutes before being seated. He noticed the attention they were given by others there. Tenchi began to fidget in his seat.

"Do you ever just relax?" Utena asked amused.

"No," he answered truthfully. Ever since sharing his home with several alien women, all who had designs on him, it was hard to relax. Then he noticed the waitress heading towards their booth. "It's about time," he muttered.

The waitress walked up to them, smiling. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

"Yes, I'll take a pink lemonade please," replied Utena.

"OK, one pink lemonade for the young lady. How about you?" the waitress asked Tenchi.

"The same please."

Shortly thereafter, Tenchi and Utena smiled at each other across their glass drinks, sipping a bright pink-colored drink through their straws.

Utena was telling him what she thought with living with so many girls under one roof.

"It's so chaotic that it's hard to understand how you deal with it all."

"Trust me, it's not easy." Tenchi said.

"I bet for most guys would kill to be in your shoes."

"Yeah, paradise," he said dryly.

Utena tilted her head to the side as she studied Tenchi, blue eyes pensive. "But you aren't like most guys,"

Tenchi chuckled nervously, unsettled by those piercing blue eyes on him.

"I can see why they like you."

He blushed.

"Don't worry Tenchi; you don't have to worry about me!" she exclaimed, causing him to spill his drink a bit. All at once Tenchi was badly startled as Utena unexpectedly reached over and clapped him hard on the shoulder, causing his drink to spill a bit. "I like you, but not like that. As a friend."

"I'm honored," he joked, relived to hear that she wasn't interested in him.

She laughed as she wiped the spill she caused with a napkin. "You should be. Everyone needs a friend like me!"

_A good friend at that_, he thought and knew it to be the truth. Looking at her, he saw no malice in her but bare faced honesty and loyalty. She was a very good friend to have at his back in any given situation.

Utena smiled.

He began to look around and enjoy the respite given to him in a left handed way; it was rare that he had time to himself, without the constant worrying that was always so present. He liked hanging around Utena outside the school setting and the sparring. She was such a breath of fresh air.

As they walked on glad to finish shopping, suddenly Utena halted, transfixed.

It was a very flashy gamer's paradise.

Turning to her friend, Utena insisted that they go in.

Tenchi infected with Utena's enthusiasm, laughed as he followed along. They entered into the noise and lights of the establishment.

Inside was bursting with noise and flashing lights; people crowded the place, several bodies at one machine or another, all having a good time. And there were various arcade games around lined about the place. Utena pressed on making her own path, slightly jostling those in her way.

Further in they traveled and Tenchi began to wonder if Utena had any idea where she was going. But she detoured to get some extra change so they my play comfortably.

"Hey look at this!" she said with enthusiasm, as she grabbed the control. She popped the coins needed to play and waited for Tenchi to join her. Knowing that she was eager to play, Tenchi stepped next to her.

Tenchi took the other controller for a second player for Samurai Showdown, studying the buttons briefly.

Utena chose Charlotte Christine Colde, a noblewoman from Versailles who fights to save her country from Amakusa, as her player, a character that was blonde and blue-eyed, dressed in armor with a blue tunic draped over it. She favored a foil as her weapon, held at the ready.

Tenchi after briefly scanning the characters selected Haohmaru, a ronin who travels to sharpen his skills. An imposing figure dressed in a white gi, black hair, tied back (reminiscent to Ryoko's cyan hair) in fighting stance as he held his unsheathed katana at his side, ready to draw.

As they waited for the game to start, the screen displayed hints and combinations that they could employ during their match.

Further choosing the level of difficulty, the match began.

It was over before knew it, Utena managed to get past his defenses and attacked him. She was quick to use the hints offered. Such was her sudden barrage that he wasn't able to strike back. In doing so, she obtained a flawless victory.

Tenchi smiled ruefully, Utena was just as good in a game as she was at her lessons in swordplay. This time Tenchi was ready for her in round two. He blocked her attack as he launched his own, trying to inflict heavy damage than he was.

This time Tenchi took round two.

It was a time consuming match as neither easily gave ground and as they tried to out maneuver each other. But in the end, time ran out as Utena was declared the winner of the bout.

"Yeah!" she raised her hand high, fingers up in victory, face beaming.

"That's the only way you can beat me," Tenchi teased.

"Ho ho!" Utena exclaimed with wide eyes, and grinned, "such humility!"

Tenchi adopted a look of utter smugness. Utena grinned even wider.

"You are familiar with the saying, 'pride come before the fall'."

He nodded his agreement. "But not yet."

"There it is!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the far end of the room. Tenchi strained to look and saw a crowd gathered around something loud and cheering. He looked up at the bright marquee: Dance, Dance Revolution.

_Oh no_, Tenchi thought, sweating, the look in Utena's added to his unease. She smiled and headed over, not waiting for him to catch up. When he finally did, Utena was observing how it was being played. He leaned in slightly and spoke. "Amagazaki told me about this game. It's really popular."

"Hmm," was her response as she kept her attention on the players.

From what she observed, players stand on a "dance platform" or stage and hit colored arrows laid out in a cross with their feet to musical and visual cues, judged by how well they time their dance to the patterns presented to them and are allowed to choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score.

The core gameplay involves the player moving his or her feet to a set pattern, stepping in time to the general rhythm or beat of a song. During normal gameplay, arrows scroll upwards from the bottom of the screen and pass over stationary, transparent "guide" arrows near the top. When the scrolling arrows overlap the stationary ones, the player must step on the corresponding arrows on the dance platform. Longer green and yellow arrows referred to as "freeze arrows" must be held down for their entire length for them to count.

Successfully hitting the arrows in time with the music fills the "Dance Gauge", or life bar, while failure to do so drains it. If the Dance Gauge is fully depleted during gameplay, the player fails the song, usually resulting in a game over. Otherwise, the player is taken to the Results Screen, which rates the player's performance with a letter grade and a numerical score, among other statistics. The player may then be given a chance to play again, depending on the settings of the particular machine (the limit is usually 3-5 songs per game).

After a while Utena was already on the platform. Some guy was already on the other side of the platform, already selecting a music track to play, the lights flared and the game began.

The music blared as it began to beat through the speakers and Utena followed the arrows easily enough. It wasn't long before the difficulty level increased and still, Utena didn't miss a beat. She was precise and so was the guy next to her, well he was more flasher with unnecessary movement.

He choose to incorporate complex or flashy techniques into their play movements, and some of these and tend to choose songs on lower difficulty levels, so that he is not restricted in their movements by large quantities of required steps.

Utena however, in order to better focus on timing and pattern reading, minimized any extraneous body movement during gameplay.

The guy was doing well, until he looked at her, his concentration was shot. He began to mess up on the steps and the machine was infallible in pointing out the flaws. Had he not been distracted it wouldn't have mattered. From his playing style, he would have failed miserably in the following levels. But Utena was oblivious to everything but the beat of the music and steps.

She was a graceful sight to see, that the crowd began to cheer her on, eventually her opponent had been eliminated as Utena kept dancing. The music played faster and the moves faster still. No one was able to keep up with her, the higher the level.

"Tenchi!" she called over the music and din, his name spoken like a challence and despite of himself, he wanted to try.

Looking at her level he punched in the number and there was the immediate announcement: Dance off challenge!

Utena was grinning broadly as they began, eyes alight with excitement. They began in perfect unison; right, up, left, down.

Right, right, down, up

Right, right, down, up

Right, left, left, right, down, up, up

Left, right, down, up

Up, right, down, up, left

Down, up, up, right, right down...

No matter the rhythm or music they remained synchronized, shadowing one another. It really helped that this was a lot easier than grandfather's training. This could be followed with ease with precision. All that mattered was the individual's endurance.

They never missed a step until Tenchi began to realize that Utena would not give out any time soon.

Eventually Tenchi pleaded for mercy and she relented, stepping off from the platform, and into the praises of the other gamers. Someone handed each of them napkins to wipe the sweat from their faces.

"Hey Tenchi look over there," Utena pointed at a building under construction across the street.

Turning his attention where she pointed, Tenchi took in the fifteen-story building, surrounded by a seven foot tall chain-linked fence. It was partially completed as the further higher it went the wood work was still visible.

He turned enough to see a speculative glint in Utena's eyes. Seeing that, Tenchi's suspicions rose as he almost saw her mind work. Before he could protest, Utena was already crossing the streets.

Tenchi had no choice to follow.

As he neared, he saw Utena didn't even glace at the signs that were posted all over the place. But he did, each was worse than the last. It made him extremely nervous.

DO NOT ENTER

NO TRESPASSING

Trespassing is punishable by law.

"Utena...," Tenchi called as apprehension filled his voice.

She turned, pausing in her stride knowing what was bothering him. His eyes were glued to the signs. He looked at her, brown eyes shifting from her and back again to the signs.

"I don't read the signs," she said with a lopsided grin as she continued on. In fact, Utena was walking around the end of the building and disappeared into the other end, seconds later she popped up beckoning to Tenchi to follow. As he turned the corner, Utena was already tossing her bags across the fence, hitting the ground with a thump. Placing her right foot in a gap, she began her climb up the fence, across and down.

She grinned at Tenchi from the other side, while he looked on with bewilderment clear on his face.

"Care to join me?" she asked in high spirits. Still, she saw the indecision on his face and knew that he needed only a bit prodding. _Tenchi needs to loosen up_, she thought. Although he wasn't dancing, he was out on the dance floor. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"In a building?" Tenchi replied, clearly skeptical.

"Why not?" Utena shot back, with a shrug.

"..." _Why the hell not? _Tenchi thought. Utena's mood was infectious. He tossed his bags over the fence while Utena caught them with ease. He followed suit.

He looked at her and waited the bags in hand. Utena took the hint as she led the way, since it was her bright idea.

They walked into the building and it was dark inside as the smell of the materials assailed their senses. Utena looked around and spotted four staircases that were basically located at the four corners of the wide building.

"Which one should we take?" she asked Tenchi casually. Utena didn't want to just drag him along but also have a part in this adventure.

"I guess they must all lead to the same place," Tenchi said reasonably.

Utena eyes were bright as some new half baked idea crossed her mind. She exclaimed, "Right! The roof top!" her words resounded in the empty room with a faint echo.

"What roof top?" Tenchi said slightly panicking. "This place isn't even finished!"

Utena didn't answer as she picked a staircase at random. She made her way up carefully.

He didn't know who the bigger fool of the two, Utena for this scheme or him for going along with it.

It was too late to back out. But he had to admit this beat the daily routine at home.

As they kept going up Utena wasn't content to say in one of the more completed floors. The higher they went sun light began to show through from the incomplete areas.

They wound up settling for the fifth floor, Tenchi didn't dare to go further, he put his foot down and Utena agreed though she looked disappointed. He feared the instability of the ground.

The walls were not yet fully completed and in the center of the floor was a stack of bricks, pilled high enough to make climbing atop of them difficult

Utena examined the space with curiosity of one pleased by the place. She walked close to the edge and looked over the landscape and down. As she did so she couldn't help thinking that it only took a false step to plunge her to her messy death.

"Heights don't scare you?" asked Tenchi, who tried to hide his unease at the sight of Utena peering over the edge. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he did feel better once on solid ground. He had an insane urge to drag her away.

She turned to him and shook her head. "No. let's sit up on the pile of bricks," Utena indicated as she walked over and

_What are you afraid of?_ He wondered, as she watched her confident stride and climb.

Once they settled as comfortably they were going to get on top of bricks, Utena withdrew the pastries that she had purchased, along with the water bottles.

"Aren't you glad that I got these?" she said to which Tenchi just smiled ruefully and took a bite. Moments later he looked over at his friend who was enjoying the view.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he ventured.

"Sure." She took a sip of the water bottle.

"Why do you try so hard Utena?" Tenchi asked, curious, wanting to know the answer.

She looked over at him, setting down her water. "I want to be a prince," Utena stated, as she first did when he first laid eyes on her. It explained everything and nothing at once. She saw his confusion and elaborated on her statement. "I don't mean it in the literal sense. But what a prince embodied; nobility, courage and dignity. All best in us."

"You know, it's funny really how all of us yearn for the prince astride on the white horse to save us from... whatever." Utena grinned at Tenchi as she gestured with her hand, the ring on her hand winking with the motion. "I don't want to be a princess, but save those who can't save themselves, as a prince."

"Ayeka is a princess and she's no pushover," Tenchi pointed out.

Utena chuckled, an acknowledgement at his words. "True, but it's only because Ryoko gets under her skin. The same is true of Ryoko. But have you looked carefully, I mean really looked?" Utena asked as she pierced him with her blue eyes.

"The Pirate and the Princess, both faces of the same coin, with you cast as the metal in between. Both of them are so strong and powerful, each in their own right as well socially, not of their own choice. The only one they willingly made was concerning you

"Tell me something I don't know," Tenchi sighed in defeat. He has faced everything that was thrown in his path, his birthright, DR. Clay, Kagato... but when it came to the girls, he just was clueless.

"Everyone's is always expecting something from me. Grandfather expects me to be a swordsman. Dad wants me to finish school and work with him. It's hard..." Tenchi trailed off. _Not to mention the girls. Expectations... they ruled my life,_ he thought.

"What do you want?" Utena asked, taking another chug of water

Tenchi looked at her, somewhat surprised at the question. No one ever asked him what he wanted. He had been a slave to others expectations of him that he never gave any thought to a choice of his own. Such a simple question, and yet...

What did he want?

He thought about it a bit. Utena wasn't going to hurry him. "I don't want to hurt anyone." Tenchi said

"Someone always does," she said with such sadness that it hurt to hear it.

He remembered his pervious thoughts. "What do you fear?" Tenchi asked.

Utena stilled. She began to gather the empty bottle and pastry wrapping, tossing them in a bag. It seemed that she wouldn't answer his question.

"Forget that I asked," Tenchi said. Utena looked away, hands wrapped around her knees. She looked so vulnerable that Tenchi was taken by surprise by it. He felt like an fool. His words must have triggered a painful memory for her.

As he was mentally berating himself, a single word was spoken so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Failure."

He waited for her to continue but the silence stretched on.

Utena was quick to change the subject. "So tell me about your dad, Tenchi. I realize I shouldn't speak ill of him, but... is he always such..." Utena asked, trying to find the right word, without offending her friend.

Tenchi sighed, looking away, hiding his embarrassment. "The word you're looking for is hentai."

Utena grinned.

"If he ever tried anything, I'll clean the floor with him." She said casually causing Tenchi to chuckle. "The family cross, eh?"

"He'll say that about me," Tenchi retorted. "When he's not busy at work, he's at home with a camcorder trying to document my 'rites of passage.' Him and his 'Tenchi, you're too shy around women'! Why does my dad have to be so hentai?" grumbled Tenchi. "Why can't he just mind his own business? It makes me wonder how he ended up with Mom..." his words trailed off as he mentioned his mother. It was quite clear that it was a sensitive subject.

"You... don't talk much about your mom. You must miss her a lot," Utena asked gently.

"Yeah," Tenchi agreed.

"Do you remember her?"

"I only have memories when I was little, but she never _once_ used Jurai powers... she wasn't any different from the other moms. But..."

"But?" Utena prompted.

"I do know... that I loved her more than_ anyone._"

Utena couldn't help smiling at his words. Her words were soft-spoken but he caught the wistfulness in her tone. "But at least you have your dad."

Tenchi looked askance at her and saw a sad smile upon her lips. She understood what it felt like, to be without a mother lost to him the same age she lost her own. But she was right; he did have his dad, despite his flaws.

But Utena lost both her parents. The loss of his mother hurt him, but contemplating to have loss s his dad as well was too much. They were similar, Utena and him. Both were an only child, and suffered a loss of a parent or two.

"Dad has home videos, my mom comes out in them a lot," Tenchi spoke up. "Maybe I can ask Dad for them."

"What was she like, you're Mom?" Utena asked.

"She was beautiful. She had long black hair and violet eyes like grandpa." He smiled at the memory of his mother.

"What do you remember, about your parents?" Tenchi asked a second later.

Utena looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile. It was her turn to share. She didn't mind. But old habits were hard to break. She closed her eyes, as she tried to recall a specific memory.

"We use to take drives around the city. Long drives, with the top down, that went on forever as the wind whipped passed us and the laughter. I remember the warmth of the sun on my skin, the scent of the green tress that we drove past. The sense of freedom I always felt."

"But it's hard to remember them. My mom was a coach for a girl's softball team. Dad was a talent scout." Utena shook her head sadly. "I can't remember much, but they always loved to laugh."

She pushed her sadness away and jumped to her feet. "C'mon Tenchi, let's go before the girls come looking for you." Her blue eyes danced. "Probably they'll grab a clueless stranger by the caller, shake him violently, and demand 'Where is Tenchi!'"

"'Tenchi who? I don't know that guy!' he'll reply, terrified at being manhandled."

"That's not funny!" Tenchi said, caught up by the vivid image Utena painted. "They will do that."

Utena laughed at the look on his face.

He was about to say something else when a voice echoed loudly around them.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up here!" a guy in a security uniform yelled at them from the other end of the building. From the look on his face, it was clear they were in trouble.

Tenchi scrambled to his feet, sweat already showing, caught like a dear in headlights.

_This _so_ not good_, he thought. Utena's voice brought him out of his trance. "Let's get out of here!" she grabbed half of the bags, with ease of someone accustom to jumping over and off things, Utena dropped from the tower of bricks, before pink hair disappeared.

Tenchi taking her cue, he did the same.

She already made a mad dash towards the stairway and down the stairs, her laugher loud in his ears and in the open space. Tenchi was propelled into motion as he ran behind Utena.

The heart in his chest pounded madly, his breathing erratic but he never stopped moving. The guard was still two flights of stairs behind them. It seemed like eternity before they reached the ground floor. _Gods, three more to go!_ He thought frantically.

Utena had no intention of being caught. She jumped over the railing, clearing it with ease and landed crouched on her feet with a smack. She spared Tenchi a look and that damnable grin was still on her face. She pushed herself into motion.

"Stop!" the guard shouted; spurring Tenchi to a decision, he jumped. He stumbled a bit as he landed in a crouch, his ankles sting from the brace of the impact. He forced himself past the discomfort and searched for his friend.

She had already cleared the fence and was waiting for him.

He never did these kinds of things. Ever! Why did he have to do this now? He also had to worry about the remaining bags. He tossed them over the fence as he tried to get across himself. Tenchi tried to imitate Utena's graceful leap, but settled for any means possible.

"Hold it right there!" the man's voice behind Tenchi called getting closer. His heart pounded violently in his chest as he fell unto his feet. He looked up into Utena's smiling face.

"Better hurry up," she said tossing at him his half of the bags. Turning on her heel, Utena took off at a sprint, leaving him to catch up or get caught.

_If grandpa ever found out, he'll have my head,_ he thought frantically. "Kuso!" he cursed.

Up and down the streets they ran, brushing against other people along the way. Even in the mad sprint, Utena had the sense to be careful not to knock anyone down. She ran, with no particular sense of direction but the intention to ditch the security guard. Tenchi followed, keeping a dogged pace behind her. He didn't dare look back, but kept running eyes on Utena's pink hair.

Taking a look over her shoulder, Utena checked that Tenchi kept pace. In doing so, she bumped into someone in front of her. Reflex took over and she caught the person by the arms to keep them from falling. Steadying them, Utena looked at the person whom she collided into in the face.

Startled grey eyes looked up at her from tussled black hair. Smiling apologetically, blue eyes were bright with excitement. Utena stepped back and bowed slightly, "Sorry!"

Before the girl could speak, Tenchi shouted at Utena from behind. "Keep moving, Tenjou! He's coming!"

"He's quick," she murmured to herself, with a grudging respect in her voice for the guard.

Turning, Utena ran waving at the girl as she disappeared into the crowd, Tenchi hot on her heels. It wasn't long after that the pursuer in question showed up, a security guard no less, looking as mad as hell. Pissed off was more like it. At being out ran by two teens and looking like a fool trying to catch up to them. Face red and breathing heavily, but still looked intimidating as he searched the crowd.

There was no real reason for what that the girl did. It surprised her even as she did it, but the words were already out of her mouth.

"They went that way!" she shouted, pointing in another direction than the one they actually took. She couldn't believe that the man fell for it, as he got his second wind and took off in a sprint.

The girl was smart enough to get lost before the man realized he had been tricked. She couldn't help smiling as she thought of the pink-haired girl. _She would find it pretty funny_, the girl thought. She didn't look like a vandal, just someone who was having fun. _What did that guy call her? _She wracked her brains._ Ah, I have it! Tenjou..._

Finally Utena stopped; Tenchi dropped the bags and bent over gasping for breath. He wasn't really tired from running but the adrenaline rush and his fear that they might get caught pushed his heart into overdrive, wearing him out. "Utena, I thought you wanted to be a prince." He gasped between breaths, his heart still pounded wildly in his chest. "There was nothing princely back there, running from that security guard."

She searched for his water bottle and handed it to him, he pounced on it and drank it down grateful for the cool liquid as it soothed his overheated body. He wiped the excess moister from his brow. His obvious relief was clear on his face. Utena laughed, "I didn't see you stop and _you_ are a prince," she retorted. "Besides I'm still a prince in training. You need to loosen up once in a while and have some harmless fun."

_Being chased around by a security guard all over the place... That's what she calls fun? _His friend's brazen attitude made him laugh despite the situation she put him through.

"Let's go home," he said with a grin. "I had enough _fun_ for the day."

"Tenchi, you baka, you're not supposed to be shouting names when being chased." Utena admonished. He blushed furiously as he realized his mistake.

"I don't make it a habit of breaking into places," he defended himself. "How was I to know?"

"That much is clear," agreed Utena with dancing blue eyes.

He glared at her. "Is there a handbook or something that I should read up on?" Tenchi asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait till the girls hear this!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

The pink-haired beauty arched an elegant brow and Tenchi instantly regretted his poor choice of words. Hadn't he been around her long enough to know that she dared anything? His words were like a challenge to Utena.

And she always responds to a challenge.

**Author's Notes: **

End of Chapter 4: Truth and Dare!

Gomen nasai! I know that it's been a long time since I posted anything. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. I intend to write things, both serious and lighthearted.

I can picture Utena playing Dance Dance Revolution and dragging Tenchi along. Also, I admit to a certain fondness for Samurai Showdown...

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

--Harunomiya

Hha ha loser! I love you but your story is gonna turn out kool so don't trip so much over it. I love you so much!! 143 143 143 143 143 but back to what I was sayin' You're a good writer and if there is ne1 who tells you otherwise…. I will tell them dis "go -_bleep_- on a -_bleep- -Bleep_-!! you mo-fo!"

Sorry about that. My sister took over when I wasn't looking. A typical love note if you will... Such loyal devotion! But such language! (Makes me wince really. Oh woe! The sorrow! How language has deteriorated! The horror!) She's a smart kid. She just writes like that to push my buttons. I love the brat, though...

She was the inspiration for this chapter...

But I won't tell her _that_, she has a big head as it is... ­

-Harunomiya


	5. Schalor

Chapter 3: Scholar Kakumei Muyo

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito.

Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

Chapter 5: Scholar

Utena sighed in frustration with knotty equations she was supposed to solve and turn in the following day. It's been well over three months of this, and Utena wasn't any closer at solving any of them with the greatest difficulty. Her and numbers don't seem to mesh well. Practice and sports came easy to her. Her foot tapped impatiently on the wood floor, the sound a constant drum in the room.

She snapped the book shut and buried her head in her arms.

It's ironic really, were she having trouble in her practice sessions with Tenchi and Katsuhito-sensei, they would help to correct her mistakes, with endless repetitions, until it was engrained in her mind and her muscles. But who can help her with this?

_I can't go bothering Tenchi for more help. He's got his own things to deal with. He's helped me enough as it is. _She tried to find a way out.She had the solution! She sat back up in her seat.

"I've got it!" Utena cried.

"Got what?" Ryoko's voice came from right above Utena, causing the girl to look up. Sure enough, Ryoko from the middle of the ceiling, well, part of her. Her cyan-hair hung down as her hands were at her waist. "You woke me up! Left the screen door open again, didn't you?" Ryoko accused, playfully.

"Ryoko!" Her lips formed a ready smile. It never seized to amaze Utena whenever Ryoko used her extraordinary abilities. "I don't think you'd need more beauty sleep." Utena said admiringly.

Ryoko chuckled, charmed. Whenever Utena said something complimentarily she meant it, she was so like Tenchi. "So, what's up?"

When Utena told Ryoko of her intent to go into Washu's lab, the cyan-haired girl paled slightly and tried her best to talk her out of it. It was useless really. Once Utena set her mind on something, she went through with it. Still, she didn't brush off Ryoko's concern; in fact she was touched by it.

But Ryoko still tried to talk her out of it. "Trust me Utena; Washu's lab isn't somewhere you don't want to go into alone." Ryoko warned. She tried to put a little fear in her. _It's for Utena's own good_, Ryoko justified. "She's always experimenting and devising things that make me nervous. And she's always trying to get her hands on Tenchi, wanting him for a guinea pig."

"Is that why everyone always looks so freaked out about it?" Utena asked, as her eyes turned thoughtful. "I've seen Tenchi look very nervous and twitchy, like a deer caught in headlights."

"There's a reason why," Ryoko growled.

"Don't worry Ryoko. Washu has been very helpful to me. I doubt that she'll use me as her personal guinea pig. I trust her."

Ryoko sighed. "You're a fool, Tenjou." Ryoko said but the gentle tone took the sting out of the words.

Utena laughed a bit sadly, her blue eyes were self-deprecating. "So I've been told before." She walked out of their shared room, stopping at the threshold speaking over her shoulder. "I trust you too, Ryoko."

Those simple words left a speechless Ryoko, glad to have Utena gone. She wouldn't know how to respond to such a declaration.

Utena was standing before the broom closet door that led to Washu lab. She had her school bag with her, wondering how she was going to ask. She lifted her hand and knocked. The door opened and Utena peered inside... it was pitch black. There was a brief moment of uncertainty. Annoyed that she hesitated, Utena stepped through.

The door closed and was for a moment enveloped in darkness. A primal shiver of fear ran down her spine, at such utter darkness. She fought the fear that wanted to take hold of that moment. Her restraint paid off as another door opened before her, a sudden brilliance of light blinded her and she came out the other end.

Once her eyes adjusted, Utena turned to see, Washu working at her computer, on another of her endless experiments. Her back was towards her, her thick mane of hair brushing the floor.

"Washu?" Utena began, "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, always for my family." Washu said as she stretched her arms above her head. She spun in her cushion and settled her hands in her lap; fingers intertwined, green eyes on Utena, giving the girl her full attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping if you would have time to tutor me."

Washu's brows rose, not expecting such a request. "Why not ask Tenchi?" Washu was curious of how the girl would respond.

"He has his own work load to deal with." Utena said. "Besides, can you imagine, spending even more time with Tenchi than I am... I may be dense, but not suicidal. I want no part of that messy love-triangle... I can see it now." Her eyes widened in mock horror at the very idea, "A certain, and very painful death." Utena pretended to shudder. "Notably mine," she grinned mischievously.

Washu laughed at Utena's antics. _How very true_, Washu thought.

"I don't know about that, you won't go down without a fight." Washu said grinning in turn.

"I'll go down swinging," Utena agreed. But she knew that Ryoko and Ayeka were a lot stronger than she was. "I'm not blind," Utena admitted. "But I have no interest in Tenchi like that, but Ayeka and Ryoko do... especially Ryoko." Utena's eyes and demeanor grew serious. "I'm not willing to jeopardize my friendship with Ryoko."

The girl was quite astute for her youth and sensitive to her daughter's feelings. To understand how the two girls vying for Tenchi's affections might perceive it. Utena can very well turn Tenchi's attention to her budding beauty and easygoing nature. It helped also that they both had much in common. Yet, Washu noted that she treated Tenchi like an older brother.

"How true," Washu agreed.

"I have no time for anything which will only distract me from my purpose."

"You got a good head on your shoulders." Washu commented.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I have dedicated myself to honing my body and skills, but that'll mean nothing without the discipline and knowledge to back them." Utena said simply, "I sought out the greatest swordsman, now I seek the greatest mind."

Utena's honesty and noble nature charmed the greatest mind in the universe in question.

"Okay, I'll help you."

And so the routine tutoring sessions began.

"Let's begin with the monomial expressions." Washu began as she scanned the assigned problems. "It's all right. If you remember how to do it it's like a puzzle." The petite scientist began to write down the formulas.

_**"**_Do you get it, Utena? You made a mistake right here." Washu said 

"Huh? Where?" Utena peered over her revised equations. 

"In this case..." Washu pointed. 

"Well then, I have no other choice but get it right." Utena was then making adjustments to her calculations. 

"Look, you made the same mistake as before." Washu lightly admonished. 

Utena briefly closed her eyes. "This is going to take a while," she said in a resigned voice.

"Did you say something?" Washu asked as she glanced at the girl. 

"No, nothing," Utenasaid and continued on with the problem before her. "In triangle ACP, segment BX is parallel to segment CP." She pointed at the next equation. _**"**_How do you do this one?

"Oh, like this..." Washu began to demonstrate yet again. 

Utena's brow knitted in concentration_**.**_ "Oh, I see." 

Washu once again began to scribble on the paper. _**"**_So, this becomes "X3." And if you substitute it in here, you can solve this linear problem. 

Utena expression cleared. "Oh, now I see! 3+Y is um... and so... Aha! I've got it! How's this?" 

Washu nodded, pleased. "Correct." 

A slow smile appeared across Utena's face_**.**_ "I see. You ARE a super genius. Your tutoring is easier to understand than the class. A boku like me has a chance!" 

Washu' lips twitched_** "**_Oh, please..." 

Utena's eyes took a serious look. She half-spoke to Washu and to herself. "Let's get serious. The test is next week." 

"Okay." The diminutive scientist was impressed with the focus that Utena was showing. 

It was a while when Utena had to finally stretch out after being hunched for so long.

"It's been long already, little Washu?" 

Washu nodded. "Yes."

Suddenly Utena's stomach growled loud enough to be heard. Utena grinned sheepishly, while Washu's eyes brimmed with amusement. 

"Uh, why don't we grab a bite to eat? What about you, little Washu?"

Washu blinked. "That sounds great." 

Everyone was surprised to see Washu out of her lab and teaching Utena every day for two hours. After which she went to train with the Masaki men. She applied herself to her learning with the same intent she had in her swordplay. Gradually, she began to ask questions that strayed to other subjects.

She used this chance to work on her homework as well. But as her time with Washu progressed, Utena began to see the results of her efforts.

Utena tried her best to master a subject that came so easily to Washu. Her admiration for her was constantly present. She was grateful for her patience. Slowly but surely Utena began to unravel the mysteries that eluded her for so long. With that unraveling, the dawn of understanding came. The What and Why of things. The How, was applied thanks to Washu.

The Universal language of the stars was laid out before her, her mortal mind trying to grasp but a fraction of it, while Washu's vast intellect understood far beyond that. Her understanding was thanks to the tutoring of Washu who was the most fluent speaker of it.

Utena not only began to understand the mysteries of science, but also why Washu was fascinated with things that puzzled and confounded lesser minds. She caught a glimpse behind that childish mask she wore. It was the sense of discovery, almost childish wonder.

Utena's understanding grew, but the fluently of the universal language was still spoken in halting accents but better than before.

Washu was amazed with Utena's willingness to learn, she watched as she struggled to grasp equations that came easily with her. The effort she poured into her learning was taxing to the youngster tackling every angle never letting up. It bright great pleasure to Washu to see those vivid blue eyes alight with excitement. When in a sudden flash of understanding, they grew large when everything finally connected.

The more Utena began to understand, the more interested she became. Utena was constantly asking questions, which showed her insatiable thirst for knowledge guided by curiosity. It also reminded her how young she truly was. Her questions led down other paths and subjects that Washu was all to glad to answer, she liked to share her learning with any that would ask. It was something to have her there.

In fact she grew use to the tutoring sessions, and Utena's irrepressible charm. She liked her company, refreshed by her naiveté and intuitiveness. She has come to look forward these sessions with Utena, a highlight in her days of being alone in her lab. Washu came to realize that Utena loathed being in doors for any length of time so she would allow these sessions to take place out in the open, on occasion.

Not very long afterward, Washu and Utena were sitting on a floating cushion out by the lake, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Well, Washu was sitting there, Utena having flopped over on to her back onto the ground.

"The sun feels nice," Washu sighed, tilting her face up to the warm rays. She turned to see Utena had actually closed her eyes, the effort of learning all that Washu had to teach her, having sapped her strength.

The pink-haired girl's hair was spread out across the grass, her face as innocent as a child. _She's a beautiful girl_, Washu thought, reaching out to stroke that face, stopping herself in time.

"I guess we're done for the day," Washu murmured, "However there's always tomorrow."

Utena opened her eyes again, a little smile on her face as she said, "That's good to hear, because I'm too tired for anything else."

Washu laughed softly, and Utena joined her. "I can't blame you." 

"Come and join me in a sprawl on the grass Washu." Utena offered, patting the ground besides her. "Unwind."

Seeing how content Utena was Washu was tempted to give in and accept the invitation. Finally giving in, the floating cushion vanished and Washu landed besides Utena, falling lightly. They were sprawled on the wet ground; the blades of grass tickling where they met skin. The wonderful smell of damp earth lingered in their noses infusing them with calm a sense of belonging. The sound of rustling leaves reached their ears, a song and dance of Nature.

"This place reminds me of a poem I read so long ago." Utena said softly, as the light breeze played with her hair tussling it gently. Washu turned to look at her with curiosity, What was it? Washu wondered.

She felt Washu's interest and decided. Utena began to recite the words, spoken like some precious gems, with utmost care.

All I could see from where I stood  
Was three long mountains and a wood;  
I turned and looked another way,  
And saw three islands in a bay.  
So with my eyes I traced the line  
Of the horizon, thin and fine,  
Straight around till I was come  
Back to where I'd started from;  
And all I saw from where I stood  
Was three long mountains and a wood. 

Over these things I could not see;  
These were the things that bounded me;  
And I could touch them with my hand,  
Almost, I thought, from where I stand.  
And all at once things seemed so small  
My breath came short, and scarce at all. 

But, sure, the sky is big, I said;  
Miles and miles above my head;  
So here upon my back I'll lie  
And look my fill into the sky.  
And so I looked, and, after all,  
The sky was not so very tall.  
The sky, I said, must somewhere stop,  
And -- sure enough! -- I see the top!  
The sky, I thought, is not so grand;  
I 'most could touch it with my hand!  
And reaching up my hand to try, 

I screamed to feel it touch the sky.  
I screamed, and -- lo! -- Infinity  
Came down and settled over me;  
Forced back my scream into my chest,  
Bent back my arm upon my breast,  
And, pressing of the Undefined  
The definition on my mind,  
Held up before my eyes a glass  
Through which my shrinking sight did pass  
Until it seemed I must behold  
Immensity made manifold;  
Whispered to me a word whose sound  
Deafened the air for worlds around,  
And brought unmuffled to my ears  
The gossiping of friendly spheres,  
The creaking of the tented sky,  
The ticking of Eternity. 

I saw and heard, and knew at last  
The How and Why of all things, past,  
And present, and forevermore.  
The Universe, cleft to the core,  
Lay open to my probing sense  
That, sick'ning, I would fain pluck thence  
But could not, -- nay! But needs must suck  
At the great wound, and could not pluck  
My lips away till I had drawns  
All venom out. -- Ah, fearful pawn!  
For my omniscience paid I toll  
In infinite remorse of soul.

Washu noted the change in inflation Utena's voice a she spoke on, the emotion great in its quiet intensity, she couldn't understand it. It seemed to become quite personal somehow.

All sin was of my sinning, all  
Atoning mine, and mine the gall  
Of all regret. Mine was the weight  
Of every brooded wrong, the hate  
That stood behind each envious thrust,  
Mine every greed, mine every lust. 

And all the while for every grief,  
Each suffering, I craved relief  
With individual desire, --  
Craved all in vain! And felt fierce fire  
About a thousand people crawl;  
Perished with each, -- then mourned for all! 

A man was starving in Capri;  
He moved his eyes and looked at me;  
I felt his gaze, I heard his moan,  
And knew his hunger as my own. 

I saw at sea a great fog bank  
Between two ships that struck and sank;  
A thousand screams the heavens smote;  
And every scream tore through my throat.  
No hurt I did not feel, no death  
That was not mine; mine each last breath  
That, crying, met an answering cry  
From the compassion that was I.  
All suffering mine, and mine its rod;  
Mine, pity like the pity of God. 

Utena's breathing became labored and yet, the words were impassioned. Her had with the rose signet fell across her chest, over her heart, in an unconscious gesture. Her voice trembled slightly.

Ah, awful weight! Infinity  
Pressed down upon the finite Me!  
My anguished spirit, like a bird,  
Beating against my lips I heard;  
Yet lay the weight so close about  
There was no room for it without.  
And so beneath the weight lay I  
And suffered death, but could not die.

Long had I lain thus, craving death,  
When quietly the earth beneath  
Gave way, and inch by inch, so great  
At last had grown the crushing weight,  
Into the earth I sank till I  
Full six feet under ground did lie,  
And sank no more, -- there is no weight  
Can follow here, however great.  
From off my breast I felt it roll,  
And as it went my tortured soul  
Burst forth and fled in such a gust  
That all about me swirled the dust.

Deep in the earth I rested now;  
Cool is its hand upon the brow  
And soft its breast beneath the head  
Of one who is so gladly dead.  
And all at once, and over all  
The pitying rain began to fall;  
I lay and heard each pattering hoof  
Upon my lowly, thatched roof,  
And seemed to love the sound far more  
Than ever I had done before.  
For rain it hath a friendly sound  
To one who's six feet underground;  
And scarce the friendly voice or face:  
A grave is such a quiet place.

The rain, I said, is kind to come  
And speak to me in my new home.  
I would I were alive again  
To kiss the fingers of the rain,  
To drink into my eyes the shine  
Of every slanting silver line,  
To catch the freshened, fragrant breeze  
From drenched and dripping apple-trees.  
For soon the shower will be done,  
And then the broad face of the sun  
Will laugh above the rain-soaked earth  
Until the world with answering mirth  
Shakes joyously, and each round drop  
Rolls, twinkling, from its grass-blade top. 

How can I bear it; buried here,  
While overhead the sky grows clear  
And blue again after the storm?  
O, multi-colored, multiform,  
Beloved beauty over me,  
That I shall never, never see  
Again! Spring-silver, autumn-gold,  
That I shall never more behold!  
Sleeping your myriad magics through,  
Close-sepulchred away from you!  
O God, I cried, give me new birth,  
And put me back upon the earth!  
Upset each cloud's gigantic gourd  
And let the heavy rain, down-poured  
In one big torrent, set me free,  
Washing my grave away from me!

I ceased; and through the breathless hush  
That answered me, the far-off rush  
Of herald wings came whispering  
Like music down the vibrant string  
Of my ascending prayer, and -- crash!  
Before the wild wind's whistling lash  
The startled storm-clouds reared on high  
And plunged in terror down the sky,  
And the big rain in one black wave  
Fell from the sky and struck my grave. 

I know not how such things can be;  
I only know there came to me  
A fragrance such as never clings  
To aught save happy living things;  
A sound as of some joyous elf  
Singing sweet songs to please himself,  
And, through and over everything,  
A sense of glad awakening.  
The grass, a-tiptoe at my ear,  
Whispering to me I could hear;  
I felt the rain's cool finger-tips  
Brushed tenderly across my lips,  
Laid gently on my sealed sight,  
And all at once the heavy night  
Fell from my eyes and I could see, --  
A drenched and dripping apple-tree,  
A last long line of silver rain,  
A sky grown clear and blue again.  
And as I looked a quickening gust  
Of wind blew up to me and thrust  
Into my face a miracle  
Of orchard-breath, and with the smell, --  
I know not how such things can be! --  
I breathed my soul back into me. 

Suddenly, Utena leapt to her feet, in a motion so abrupt that startled Washu, still reciting the words. Her voice rose with joyous freedom, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

Ah! Up then from the ground sprang I  
And hailed the earth with such a cry  
As is not heard save from a man  
Who has been dead, and lives again.  
About the trees my arms I wound;  
Like one gone mad I hugged the ground;  
I raised my quivering arms on high;  
I laughed and laughed into the sky,  
Till at my throat a strangling sob  
Caught fiercely, and a great heart-throb  
Sent instant tears into my eyes;  
O God, I cried, no dark disguise  
Can e'er hereafter hide from me  
Thy radiant identity! 

Thou canst not move across the grass  
But my quick eyes will see Thee pass,  
Nor speak, however silently,  
But my hushed voice will answer Thee.  
I know the path that tells Thy way  
Through the cool eve of every day;  
God, I can push the grass apart  
And lay my finger on Thy heart!

The world stands out on either side  
No wider than the heart is wide;  
Above the world is stretched the sky, --  
No higher than the soul is high.  
The heart can push the sea and land  
Farther away on either hand;  
The soul can split the sky in two,  
And let the face of God shine through.  
But East and West will pinch the heart  
That can not keep them pushed apart;  
And he whose soul is flat -- the sky  
Will cave in on him by and by.

Washu watched, as Utena's rendition came to an end, truly amazed by the youngster. It was quite impressive to hear those powerfully spoken words, where it gave an insight further into Utena's complex character. Because those words did spoke volumes to her, the depth of feeling invoked tremendous things.

Her breathing deepened, feeling as though having run a four minute mile full tilt. Taking a deep breath, Utena once again flopped onto her back, spent. They laid side by side in the pleasant silence.

Washu turned over and was about to ask a question, when she realized that Utena had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid," Washu said softly, as she gathered the slender body in her arms. She shifted out of her child-sized body into her true form. This way, she carried her without dragging her legs and comfortable way to carry Utena. She started towards the house. The girl barely stirred and Washu caught the word that stopped her momentarily.

"Mom..." Utena sighed.

That single word stirred up painful memories along with the heart of a woman, who ached to be a mother, twice denied. She fought her own heart, a heart that she felt yielding to this youngster, not of her blood.

Still... she remembered.

She remembered how Utena playfully called her 'mom' with warmth and teasing affection.

It was so unexpected that Washu was disarmed utterly. The youngster had no idea how she yearned to hear that from Ryoko, without the undertone of sarcasm or anger. But hearing Utena say it brought her emotions tumbling forth, choking her up with the sudden rush. Washu's green eyes suddenly brightened, felt moisture at the corners of her eyes, glad that none of the others were around at the moment. She held Utena closer, collecting herself. The scent of roses that was always faintly present around Utena soothed Washu.

Regaining her composure, Washu walked on.

The girls were in the living area, watching their favorite soap opera. Ryoko floated above them, popping a kernel in her mouth. She was the first one aware of Washu's presence. Seeing Utena being carried alarmed Ryoko, who teleported besides her.

"What happened?" Ryoko demanded, her worry making her words sharp.

"Keep your voice down." Washu admonished, making sure that Utena was undisturbed. Satisfied, she answered her unruly daughter. "She dosed off. From the looks of it she's exhausted. She just needs to rest."

"I'll take her," Ryoko said as she held out outstretched arms to Washu. She gently handed Utena over to Ryoko who took the sleeping Utena in turn. She ignored the surprised looks that everyone gave her.

"No teleporting," Washu said to her.

"I know, I know, I'm not an idiot." Ryoko grumbled.

"I beg to differ," Ayeka said unable to help the words that came out of her mouth. She drew everyone's disapproval. She had the grace to look embarrassed.

Ryoko turned and flew up to their shared room, stopping at the door. Sliding the door aside Ryoko stepped in.

The ex-pirate stood at the foot of the bed and split herself in two. The other Ryoko went about the task of turning down the bed sheets. Ryoko waited until she was satisfied with everything and settled Utena in.

"Doesn't she wear these?" the other Ryoko asked as she held out Utena's pajamas, a two-piece set; a top and bottom, lightly colored pink. The top had rose-shaped buttons.

"Yeah, but I won't do it." Ryoko said, knowing how private her young friend was. She looked down at the sleeping girl, and her eyes softened at the sight. Ryoko didn't dive a damn what anyone might think. She liked Utena, and was protective of her. She had an inkling of what might be the cause of Utena's exhaustion. The thought caused her to scowl in disapproval.

When she got back down, she caught part of the conversation that was already going on. Apparently Tenchi was told what happened.

"-It was a matter of time." Tenchi sighed. "She's trying so hard, with grandpa and I. but I guess that's not enough for her. She's also sparring with the kendo team."

"What?" Ryoko asked, surprised.

He turned at the sound of her voice and Tenchi managed a faint smile. "Yeah, she's been offered a position on the team. Grandpa wants me to do the same, to follow her example."

"But she's overworking herself. You can't let her do that!" Ryoko's voice was considerably raised if not actually shouting.

"Ryoko lower your voice," Washu said, ignoring her daughter's glare.

"There's nothing I can do. Besides, Grandpa's not worried."

She turned her attention back to Tenchi. "Not worried! I bet." Ryoko growled as she glared at Tenchi, who seemed surprised at her reaction, he took a step back.

Ayeka was taken aback by Ryoko's behavior towards lord Tenchi. He was never at the receiving end of the ex-pirates displeasure.

_She must be really upset,_ the princess thought. She too was concerned over lady Utena; she was so easygoing, and amiable even if a bit distant around her.

"Ryoko, please calm down." Tenchi said, in a placating tone. "This is all Utena's choice. Once she makes up her mind, no one can change it."

Ryoko knew that all too well. But it still infuriated her that Utena was overworking herself into exhaustion.

"We'll make sure she stays healthy! Right, Ryoko?" Sasami asked looking up at her as she grabbed a hold of Ryoko's clenched fist. Her tension ebbed and hand opened, allowing Sasami's hand in hers. Sasami squeezed it in her worry.

Ryoko looked down at Sasami's earnest face; she forced a grin that pushed back the anger. She nodded her head in agreement, a curt nod. "Damn right." To assure her, the former space pirate squeezed the princess' hand lightly in return.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 5: Scholar.

The poem, Renascence, by Edna St Vincent Millay is one of my favorites. When I was working on this chapter, it made sense to include it somehow. No, I actually wrote this chapter around it. For those of you familiar with Revolutionary Girl Utena might find it fitting, I believe. For those who aren't, a clue to Utena's experiences. It also ties in well enough with Tenchi Muyo, as Utena appreciates what Tenchi's home offers.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! 

--Harunomiya


	6. Effort

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito.

Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 6: Effort**

Utena was still embarrassed about what happened weeks ago. That she caused everyone to fret over her, just because she dosed off (well, she gave way to exhaustion), but seeing how worried Ryoko and particularly Sasami, she assured them that it wouldn't happen again. She didn't like to see the younger girl worried like that.

Under watchful eyes of Sasami, Utena ate more than her usual amount of food during dinner and not to say anything about her bento box; it was also filled with more food that she promised Sasami she'll eat. A promise that was easily kept since everything that Sasami prepared was divinely delicious.

Ryoko watched her like a hawk, always dragging her off whenever she thought that a break was in order. It was hard to stay miffed at any of them since she knew that they had the best of intentions at heart. She was just not use to the constant attention to her well being.

Tenchi sat with her whenever she wasn't in the dojo with the kendo team, making sure she took it easy. He was of two minds with the situation. Torn between making sure his friend well rested or staying away from her because of his friends constant hounding around them, most notably Amagazaki.

The boy was infatuated with her but couldn't seem to gather up the courage to talk to Utena on his own without having Tenchi as a buffer. Utena was nice to him and found him somewhat odd but harmless. She liked his enthusiasm whenever she brought up the topic of wrestling. All his weird awkwardness around her seemed to melt away when he warmed up to his favorite topic.

Utena had an inkling that Amagazaki would do very well in the sport. She actually said something to that effect to him.

"You know, Amagazaki, I think you'll do just fine as a pro wrestler," she said to him one day. "You understand the sport, and if you're dedicated enough and start a good work out… well who knows?"

"You really think so?" he asked, eyes wide, unable to believe what Utena just said.

She grinned at him, "Maybe even turn into an icon in the sport."

Utena had no idea how her words affected poor Amagazaki, that was in fact his most treasured dream. She couldn't know how often he envisioned victories won in a ring, overcoming his opponent through the sheer strength of his body. All the sweat and tears of his efforts made his victory all the more triumphant. His parents had hoisted upon him their visions of him becoming a doctor. They didn't care what he was a doctor of as long as he had the prestige of the title before his name.

But now here was this beautiful girl who believed in his dream, gave him hope whether she knew it or not.

In that moment he had made his decision. He will follow his dream, against all that will oppose it. It didn't matter as long as he clung to her words.

Tenchi saw his friend's strange reaction and sighed. He seemed lost in some fantasy that only made sense to him. He couldn't help but thank the gods that he wasn't so foolish in his dealing with the girls.

Of course, that was a matter of perspective, depending on who was asked.

Three months latter Tenchi and Utena got home and were met along the way by Ryoko at the bus stop. Utena was bursting with news. She hugged Ryoko and yet seemed quite impatient to get home.

"What's got you so wired?" Ryoko asked as she floated alongside her, curious.

Utena grinned, slightly blushing. "I got to get to Washu. I need to show her something."

"Don't let us stop you," Ryoko said, yellow eyes dancing as she looked over at Tenchi. Utena laughed in understanding as she took off at full run towards the house.

_Thanks_, Ryoko thought as she watched the pink-haired girl vanish, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Wow," Tenchi exclaimed as he also watched. "She's fast." _Guess that all that hard training is paying off, _he thought wryly.

Utena reached the house and greeted Ayeka hastily, not wanting to be deterred from her mission. She went straight for the door that led to Washu's lab, until she caught sight of the unmistakable mane of hair, out of the corner of her eye. With smooth precision, Utena changed her course, without ever slowing down and jumped over the couch like a world class athlete. She fell onto the cushions with a thump, startling Washu as she thrust a sheet of paper before her, barely winded.

"What in the-" began Washu as she quickly scanned the contents of the paper, Utena held out to her. It was Utena's academic performance; all subjects had high marks. Washu smiled widely.

"I'm proud of you," Washu said as she was enveloped in Utena's hug.

"I did it Washu! All thanks to you." Utena said, her blue eyes earnest.

"No, it was all your effort that paid off." Washu said in turn, startled by the sudden emotion that was beginning to swell.

Utena shook her head stubbornly. "You helped me understand many things. One thing I come to realize is that some things are not meant to be gone through alone." Utena's voice held heartfelt emotion. "To know that you helped, means so much to me."

Washu was absolutely moved with the words that were spoken and her green eyes glittered as she was held in arms filled with honest affection. She understood what Utena meant only too well. She returned the hug, as briefly closed her eyes.

The rest of the household was already there to witness such a tender moment, each wearing a smile. But when she opened her eyes, they fell on Ryoko who stood at the door arms crossed, with her own yellow eyes open and gentle. Washu smiled at her daughter and was warmed by the answering smile she received in turn.

Eventually Utena drew back, with a sheepish smile on her lips. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, I guess I forgot to take off my shoes in all the excitement," she said, causing everyone to laugh. She grinned despite her foolishness. Utena was not bothered by the laughter, but felt warmed, accepted.

"Thanks again Washu."

Washu watched her go, filled with strong emotions, which were hard to handle. She was startled and unsettled by Ryoko's hand at her shoulder.

--_You okay?_-- Ryoko asked Washu through their mind link.

Washu could only nod as an answer to Ryoko's question, too surprised by the brief contact.

--_She got to you too.-_- Ryoko chuckled as she dropped her hand from Washu's shoulder.

Washu felt the keen loss of such a brief moment of contact with her daughter, but felt happy all the same for it. Yes, she understood Ryoko's instant fondness for Utena. She was so easy to like.

Pleased by the results of her efforts, Utena still sought out Washu's company. She wanted to surround herself with Washu's friendship and vast knowledge. She began to see things in a different light, helping her to mature and understand all the things around her. Months went by and these things increased.

Ryoko was surprised by how much time she spent with Washu, more than she would have liked. It puzzled her that how well they got along. During the family meals, she saw Washu spending time to commune with the others. She was still as annoying as usual with the kudos she gave herself but it was offset by the fact that they were shorter.

But she wasn't completely self-absorbed in her work. At the table she would asked about everyone's day and listened to what the other's had to say. It was so strange to Ryoko. More often than not, she and Utena would continue a conversation, which was easy enough to follow and the others would ask a question or two.

She saw that nothing suspicious ever happened in Washu's lab. Utena was right to trust where she was always alert for Washu to show her true intentions. It was not intentional, but her history with Washu was already there and was not pleasant. But for all that, Ryoko was surprised to see Washu acting so normal.

It can't be helped, Washu knew, that Ryoko mistrusted her. It hurt her to see it in her face. But even with her apprehensions, she was in her lab. Not really of her own choice but, because of her protectiveness towards Utena. Ryoko was on guard if anything happened, almost waiting to prove her right; that Washu couldn't be trusted with anyone inside her lab.

Washu couldn't blame her, but it still hurt.

On occasion, Ryoko would join them and sit quietly, listening and occasionally ask a question or two, but mostlu spent observing. The space pirate began to see Washu in a new light. She seemed more down to earth and even less of the usual arrogance that she carried. How she interacted with Utena was not condescending but rather endless calm due to the face that she really liked her.

Washu began to sense her daughter's interest in the things that she had to say, and tried to keep her from drifting away, she tried to simplify her explanations and fought the urge to be so absorbed in it all. Washu realized that Utena perceived their distancing and in her naive and charming way tried to mend the rift that was there without full understanding of why it was there. But her actions were born from the heart.

Yet, from that feeling, the first tentative steps were there to build upon, with Utena acting as the bridge that helped them cross the divide. For that attempt alone Washu would have been won over by the pink-haired girl, but it only served to compound the growing love already there. Not only had Washu regained her daughter, but gained another she thought as such as well.

And looking upon Ryoko and Utena, who sat side by side, love overflowed and spilled over.

Ryoko's mind drifted to a conversation that she had with Utena not long ago.

The most infamous space pirate in the universe was idly perched on top of a rooftop, uncaring of the precariousness of her seating, Sake bottle near and a filled cup in her hand.

She was star gazing, taking in the beauty of the peaceful night. This was one of her favorite times on Earth. She was able to let her mind wonder, knowing that there was no one to see her. She sometimes missed wandering the heavens on Ryo-oh-ki, seeking adventure. But imagine her greatest surprise when she realized that everything was nothing compared to what she found here on this backwater planet called Earth. she had and old asortment of friends, whom she treasured. Her greatest treasure in the universe was one Masaki Tenchi.

Who would have thought it that the greatest space pirate will fall for someone like Tenchi. the first one to see her, when no one else could. She played with him and watched him grow from the little boy, suffered his heratbreak, to the young man he become. A young man who at first glace wasn't anything special. But upon a closer look, and his potential was endless. He was the Crowned Prince of the House of Jurai, heir to the most powerful empire in the universe. Add to that that he was Tsunami's chosen Champion, and able to produce three Light Hawk Wings, without the aid of a Juraian treeship.

But she didn't care for any of that. She loved him for who he _was_ his innate kindness and generosity. He didn't want anything from her or from any of the other girls for that matter (only that his home stayed intact, since he couldn't do much about her and Ayeka constant bickering).

_Damn prissy princess,_ Ryoko thought. _Always on my case... looking for a fight. If I wanted to I would have mopped the floor with her. Just because she's Sasami's sister I let her slide. But damn, she pushes her luck..._

She briefly entertained the thought of sealing Ayeka in the damp cave, but she knew that that will never happen. No mater how awful Ayeka was, she didn't wish for that sort of thing on her. Being looked away, with nothing but her awful memories and the loneliness was haunting. But she would gladly suffer it again if Tenchi was there, waiting for her.

She sipped from her sake, and her ever sharp hearing picked up on the familiar noises of the house. The slight noise would have been unnoticeable to anyone human. Still, Ryoko admired the skill of the person who moved so silently, though she already knew who it was.

She stifled a chuckle and waited.

Sure enough, a mass of pink hair popped into view and Ryoko watched out of the corner of her eye as Utena pulled herself up onto the roof top with as little as possible. Once as she hoisted herself over, Utena gained her footing, and made her way across to where Ryoko was.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ryoko drawled.

"Shouldn't you?" Utena retorted.

"I can't sleep."

"Well, neither can I."

Making sure that she wouldn't fall off, Utena sat besides Ryoko, knees drawn up and arms wrapped around them.

They were both sitting up on the rooftop looking up at the stars. They shone brilliantly in the night sky. It was something that Utena enjoyed doing, stargazing.

"Why do you sleep out here?" Utena asked.

She was silent for a moment "I can't protect them if I sleep inside," Ryoko said.

"Oh." The princely girl understood what she was referring to. It made sense, in a way.

Utena was silent for a moment in turn, but not for long. "Is there danger, I mean from out there?" she gestured up into the night sky.

"I am the greatest and feared Space Pirate in the whole Universe. There's always danger." Ryoko said as though that statement explained it all. Utena was suddenly reminded of Washu at the moment because of the wording.

_She is her mother's daughter_, Utena thought with a trace of humor, as her lips lifted at the corners.

Ryoko missed Utena's reaction, eyes clouded. "_He_ found me here. Who's to say others won't as well?" Ryoko asked rhetorically, words spoken with bitterness.

_Who_? Utena wanted to ask but didn't dare, seeing Ryoko's reaction.

Ryoko wanted to leave the conversation, because she knew from experience that speaking with the younger girl at length would only aggravate her already dour mood. But there she sat waiting for the princely girl to dare and ask another question, waiting for that unsurpassed brilliant shine of light that emanated from every naïve word and innocently stated point of exceeding optimism to spring forth and mock the very heart of her own deeply set cynicism.

It was all for nothing wishing, and hoping. Why then in her flux of emotions did she want to linger in such a strange conversation? Why was she so very prepared to be honest with this girl she knew nothing about? And it struck her suddenly that that was the reason. She knew nothing of Tenjou Utena, except what she had learned from Washu. And knowing nothing made it incongruously safe to reveal even the slightest of things, even if she fought the want to reveal anything at all there was something genuine the girl's bright blue eyes.

Ryoko sensed Utena's curiosity but kept it in check. She was glad that she didn't press her for details. But she knew that Utena would eventually find out so it was best that she told her.

"Kagato," the word was spoken like a vile thing. "He-I-"

"You don't need to tell me," Utena said quickly, seeing how unsettled Ryoko was with the topic.

"I was under his control for centuries," Ryoko forced herself to say. "I did... things... that I'm ashamed of. Things that are unforgivable." She began to withdraw into herself.

Utena immediately reached out for, Ryoko's hand, felt the tremors that shook the pirate. She felt Ryoko trying to pull away but Utena was having none of it. She had to know that was the past.

Ryoko told her a condense version of events that lead her to be sealed in the cave. She spoke of the attack on Jurai 700 years earlier, her fight with Yosho and the inability to do anything but be trapped with her horrible memories and actions.

Utena's protective instincts flared brightly along with fury that this was done to Ryoko. She wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, and felt Ryoko's resistance as she tried to pull away. Utena lessened the pressure, allowing her to move more freely but wasn't doing to let her go.

Once she was certain that Ryoko wouldn't pull away from her again Utena spoke, her words impassioned.

"But didn't sealing you in the cave was punishment enough Ryoko, it wasn't your fault!"

"Doing what you did to Jurai, Yosho spared your life. He knew it wasn't your fault."

Utena heard Ryoko mutter something she heard, causing to frown. "Damn it Ryoko, you are not weak!" she snapped. "What you gone through, no weakling could have survived!" she shook her head.

"I'm surprised that you have a sense of humor," Utena noted in a lighter tone, seeing that Ryoko was mortified to be so caught venerable, feeling exposed.

Ryoko was trying to smother a laugh; she didn't want to awake the others that sleep soundly this night. In doing so caused her shoulders to shake with the suppressed laughter.

Pulling herself free from Utena's arm, Ryoko wiped the remains of her tears with the back of her hand. "Sheesh! This'll spoil my tough-guy image!" she had a self conscious grin.

"No!" Utena exclaimed softly, blue eyes wide. "I mean, we can't let that happen! What would they think?"

Ryoko chuckled and smacked Utena on the arm. "I've made your pajama top all wet," she noted looking at the stains of her tears, dark patches in the starlight, and feeling foolish.

"It'll dry." She answered blithely.

Ryoko closed her eyes; they stung and burned. She reached for the sake. Drinking a cup, she felt the stuff settle her.

Ryoko noticed Utena, shivering and offered her a cup of sake. Utena looked at Ryoko with puzzlement.

"It looks like its getting cold. The way I see it, it's a too beautiful night to turn in," she said. "Besides, the sake will warm you up fast."

The other girl hesitated, knowing she shouldn't but, she didn't want to go back to bed just yet. "I guess, one can't hurt," Utena reasoned as she took the proffered cup. Ryoko poured from the bottle. Utena watched her pour a generous amount. She watched Ryoko settle back and took a swig from the bottle. She stared down into the cup, seeing the reflection of the stare mirrored back at her from the clear drink.

_Will the stars offer me their glowing warmth_? Utena idly wondered.

Shi lifted the cup to her lips, tilting her head back as she drank it. She felt the immediate sting, the burning sensation of the clear liquid racing down her throat. A fiery burn as it raced throughout her body, chasing away the cold and filling her with warmth.

She coughed, choking of the strength of the stuff. But Ryoko was right; she didn't feel the cold anymore, only her body flushed.

She handed the cup back to Ryoko who was amused by Utena's reaction.

"Another reason why I prefer being outside, I don't do well in enclosed areas."

"Tell me about it," Utena said, having that in common with her. "I can't sand it being inside for long." The sake loosened her up and her words revealed more than she would have. "It's unnerving. Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in a... coffin."

Ryoko looked over at Utena, whose blue yes seemed troubled. The cyan-haired beauty was surprised. That is exactly how she felt when she was locked away in the cave. No one would truly know the mind numbing horror, she went through. Of being trapped in the endless darkness. How she screamed endlessly, a never ending cry from deep within her, but she could voice no sound. Move no muscle. At the time she thought her conqueror intended her to suffer so. She did everything she could to get him to kill her, better dead than back under Kagato's control. She thought that she didn't escape her cruel slavery from Kagato, that the Juraian prince was no different when he sealed her away.

She was actually buried alive, wishing to be otherwise, anything else but that. She was aware of everything that happened around her and yet helpless to do anything. That is until Tenchi came across her, and eventualy set her free.

She turned her thoughts to the younger girl, who did seem to have an aversion similar to her own. She wondered why though, something must have happened for her to be troubled so. It was unsettling thought.

She liked Utena and hated to see her so upset.

Utena at length, spoke again, made even bolder with the sake. But this time it was wistfulness. She turned to Ryoko, her cheeks flushed. What came out of her mouth caught Ryoko off guard.

"You know Ryoko, You're lucky to have your mother with you."

She was prepared for anything but _that._ "Ha! Some mother," Ryoko retorted.

"It must be tough for you to call her mom after so many years. I bet she never meant you to grow up the way you did." Utena had said gently. "But as hard it is for you to talk to her; don't you think that it's equally hard for Washu?"

"She always tries to get a rise out of me, through Tenchi... everything and anything she can do."

"Don't you think that that's..." Utena stopped searching for the words. "The only way she can connect with you at any level, even negatively," She blinked, swaying lightly, as she focused on Ryoko. "Because that's the only way to get you to react to her?"

"..."

Ryoko looked at Utena in honest surprise and fought the sardonic smile. "For someone who's tipsy, you're making sense." She couldn't help it, her smile widened. "You're getting a little too coherent for me."

Utena snorted but continued. "Washu wants to be a part of your life. I would give anything for an hour with my parents. You have your chance. It's all up to you." Utena looked at her, blue eyes self mocking. "But what the heck do I know? I'm just a kid compared to all of you."

_Hardly that,_ Ryoko thought, considering what Utena's words. Words out of the mouth of babes.

Ryoko felt the warmth and affection radiating from Washu unexpectedly suffused her. She was guided by the conversion that was present in her mind, reached out to her, her fingers finding Washu's-her mother's.

--_Mom?_-- Ryoko sent the thought tentatively.

Washu's heart overflowed with joy and love at the simple word, unshed tears simmered in the corner of those brilliant green eyes, hand tightening slightly.

--_My little Ryoko..._-- Washu answered.

Utena felt the emotions that flowed from both women as they looked at each other. Her heart was filled with gladness, knowing that mother and daughter found themselves, no, connected, after such a long time of estrangement. She was slightly wistful as she rose to her feet, having grace enough to give them this moment.

Suddenly, she felt a hand at her wrist and Utena looked down to find Washu smiling warmly up at her, in her true adult form. Ryoko took her other wrist, Utena's gaze turned to meet that golden gaze that was ever playful and at the moment welcoming. At that moment the three of them were locked together, suspended in a moment in time.

"My daughter..." Washu spoke the words softly but well meant. Utena's blue eyes widened, caught off guard at the implication of those words. She looked back and forth between them.

"You know, I always wanted a sister," Ryoko began, seeing Utena's reaction. Such was the impact, of those words that silent tears spilled forth and ran down her cheek, unheeded. Her knees gave out from under her as she fell. Both Washu and Ryoko embraced Utena, holding her close as she cried,. Their tears joined hers.

She couldn't do anything but cry as her heart wept tears for her childhood pain. Unshed tears for the loss of her mother and father, that she never let fall. Their faces that blurred as the years went by. The sorrow felt because of the fading precious memories, how desperately she tried to hold on to them. All were fragmented shards of a broken dream, never to be whole again.

And now her newfound acceptance, blood ties were not the only way to form a family. Bonds created by those that welcomed and loved you freely.

Each of them knew that though the bonds were formed it was still a new thing. To know that Ryoko called her mom meant the world to Washu. After so many years and the heartbreak of having been without Ryoko, her baby girl acknowledged her as her mother. She knew her daughter was not use to dealing with her like this, she understood what it cost Ryoko to call her so. Her life was not easy, if only had she been there... things would have been so different...

Washu turned away from such thoughts. There was nothing she could do know to change what was, all she could do now, is affect what is and what will be.

She would do anything in her power to keep Ryoko from drifting away from her. Cultivate her with the unconditional love she had for her little Ryoko. Be there for her... be everything that she needed. Be her friend and mother. To the both of them, Washu silently vowed.

She looked at both her daughters and felt an overpowering love and a sense of pride.

Ryoko would feel strange referring to Washu as her mother, though that is what she was. Stranger still would be calling her mom aloud around the others. The word was unfamiliar to her, the years too long in between for it to come easily to her lips. But it triggered something deep in her heart. She realized that she had someone to call mom.

_As long as she doesn't make me call her "Mommy Washu". Ayeka would just die laughing... _Ryoko thought, not liking the image that popped into her head. And she would definitely die from embarrassment.

--Mommy Washu? I like the ring of it!-- Washu purred hearing her daughter's unspoken thoughts, through their shared link. Though, if Ryoko thought about it for a second Washu would certainly turn Ayeka into a sprite if she dared to laugh at Ryoko if she called her mommy. Juraian princess or no!

--If you think, for one minute I'll-- began a blushing Ryoko's thought only to be stopped short.

--No, my little Ryoko. It would mean a lot if you call me mom...--

Ryoko caught a brief hesitation intermingled with hopefulness from Washu across their link.

--...that is if you can. I hope you can think of me as your friend.--

--...-- Ryoko was at a loss for words so she said the only thing she could think of. --Thanks.--

As strange and eccentric Washu was, she was her mother, and was loved. But she also had a sister, Utena. Ryoko couldn't ask for anyone else.

Utena was lost in her own internal musings that set her mind racing with the new possibilities. It would be very strange for Utena to hear Ryoko call her sister, though warmed by the feelings behind it. Growing up alone was something painful to her. Had she had a brother or sister, the loss of her parents wouldn't have hurt so much. She would have had someone to comfort and be comforted by. To share what she felt and have a sense of a family.

Aunt Yurika had tried as best as she could, with taking care of her, she was very young when she ended up with Utena. Utena remembered the tears that were always there, along with the helplessness, to change what happened.

It was funny how things happened, the three of them were quite lonely and they drew together and formed a family that they each wanted, and needed. No one should be alone.

They will all take it a step at a time. Built upon the foundations of what happened here today. Slowly and carefully, there was no need to rush; creating something that will be everlasting.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 6: Effort

This was initially part of chapter 5: Scholar. However, it took a life of its own that took it in a different direction. I felt somewhat compelled to give it its own space to evolve.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

--Harunomiya


	7. Currency Situation

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas,

Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 7: Currency Situation**

Utena sat on the couch with her legs curled underneath her. It was a rare time where she was able to sit still. It was also a Saturday and had time for herself. She could be out doing something having some down time, see a movie, go to the arcade or something. But no, being the masochist that she was, she had a newspaper spread in her lap and a pen in her hand. To be more precise, the classifieds section. Here she was spending her Saturdays looking for a job.

As if she didn't have enough to deal with already. School, tutoring, kendo practice and more practice with the Masaki men. Hell, why not just add a job to the mix.

Yep, a masochist.

The paper rustled loudly in the rare silence of the living room as Utena turned the page.

Utena sighed, it's not like she wanted to add a job to take up what precious free time she had. But it was essential that she not become dependent on the Masaki clan for everything. Staying in their home pro bono was generous enough. She wanted to be financially independent, have some money saved. Once she's learned what she needed to learn, Utena would need to move on.

The very thought made her sad, having grown found of everyone. but it will happen eventually.

Eventually.

She circled another promising ad.

Not only that, the holidays were coming soon and she wanted to have money to buy gifts for all of them. They had all welcomed her into their unusual family. Not only as a guest but a welcomed friend as well. The Masaki household was not only related by blood ties but of ties of friendship that were of a greater bond. One could not help who was your family, but one could choose those who made up that family.

Utena only having her Aunt Yurika, had come to value the Masaki clan highly and the sense of belonging that they gave her. Family was very important to her. But so was her sense of self.

Her independent self.

Utena tapped the tip of the pen against her lips as she scanned the paper. If, no, when she found a job she knew that the constant commuting was going to be hell. Such are the drawbacks of living in a secluded area. Well, that doesn't really matter, as long as it's a weekend job.

She circled another waitress wanted ad. It's not like she had a choice. She had no work experience and has yet to graduate.

I don't even have a resume, Utena thought dryly. Even if I did, what will I write? She wondered.

The pink-haired woman began to scribble on the newspaper, the light scratching of pen and paper. The pen stilled and looked over what she had written.

**Skills:** -an all-around athelete **Accomplishments:** -can walk and feed myself

-a proficient duelist -survived insane duels

-can kick butt -still breathing

-know esoteric marital arts -Sane?

She frowned. _Nothing that could get me an office job. Probably a good thing, I'd end up going postal_, the yongster thought darkly.

"What ya doin'?" Washu asked as she peered over Utena's shoulder, startling Utena out of her morbid thoughts. The genius was busy drinking out of a juice box looking for the entire world like the child she pretended to be.

Another busy night in the lab, Utena thought.

"I just realized that I'm as about as useful as a sack of old monkeys." Utena said with a wan smile as she held up the newspaper.

Washu frowned. "You? What nonsense." She jumped over the couch and sat besides Utena. She then snatched the paper away from Utena and scanned its contents. Her eyebrows shot up. "I see..." She tossed the paper aside.

"I'm not suited for the corporate world."

"Why do you need a job? It's not necessary."

"I have to," Utena answered. "I can't stay here forever," she added quietly.

The brilliant woman wanted to argue the point but found herself at a loss for words. How can she? Utena was right. Her heart clenched at the thought. How is it that Utena managed to get so close to her heart so quickly? She wondered surprised, because it was true. Utena was like a daughter to her. Was her daughter dispite the technicalities. Thanks to her, she had a better relationship with Ryoko.

There wasn't anything that Washu wouldn't do for her. Would she want something, Washu wouldn't deny her anything. All Utena needed to do was ask. But Utena wasn't like that, it wasn't in her nature.

Washu stood and started to pace in front of the couch, chin in hand, eyes thoughtful. She turned and retraced her steps. "Well you might not be suited for a white collar job, yet." She said, placing enough emphases on the word. Washu continued, "But if you're truly determined... I can use your skills."

Utena's eyes brightened, "I'm your girl."

"Hear out my proposition," Washu cautioned. It was clear that Utena will have to work on her habit of rushing into things without due consideration.

"It doesn't matter. I trust you." The petite scientist saw the clarity of those blue eyes and a perfect trust that was staggering. "How can I be of service?" Utena inquired.

"I need a guinea pig."

Utena blinked as she looked at the brilliant woman before her. She felt the stirrings begin in the center of her core, Utena valiantly tried to contain it. A full bellied laugh escaped her lips. She recalled something she said to Ryoko, that Washu would never use her as a guinea pig. I guess I was wrong, go figure. Oh, what the hell... A grin filled with amusement spilled across her face. "You got one."

Washu clapped her hands together. "Good!"

"Washu, I still need to get a job," she warned.

The petite woman stared at Utena with an incredulous expression. Does she honestly think I'm not going to pay her? She opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut. Her thoughts were racing in her head. No, it's not about that. Washu studied her; the stubborn set of her jaw, and shoulders straight with resolve. this is something vital to Utena, and that is her sense of self.

The red-head inclined her head in concession. "Fine," she walked away from Utena's happy grin and snatched up the paper she tossed aside. Washu spoke over her shoulder at the girl. "But you let mommy make the calls for you," her voice brooked for no disagreement.

"Thanks, Mom," Utena was pleased.

Her green eyes sparkled brightly at being called mom. It was still affecting to her, and it never failed to move her. It was something she treasured greatly. Having walked only a few feet away, Washu spun and pointed the paper at Utena and shook it at her.

"Enjoy yourself while you can," Washu said as she grinned evilly, the playful mischief in her eyes belied the ominous words. "You work for me now."

Utena simply nodded pretending to appear terrified. All she needs is the maniacal Mwaha hahaha laugh, Utena thought.

Washu didn't disappoint, as sudden laughter burst forth as she walked away, pleased and wicked.

It was later that day that Washu appeared and handed her a slip of paper with an address written on it. Taking the bus there was a long trip but as she sat in the seat, moving the muscles in her legs (to keep them from falling asleep) Utena consoled herself that this was just a weekend job only.

She got off on her stop and began to search for the address on the paper. She was glad that she had enough time to look around for the place without being in a hurry. Walking down the street, Utena caught sight of her reflection in the windows of the buildings she strolled by. She wore a pair of dark blue, denim jeans, a snug long sleeve white Tee and a gray hoodie that was partially zipped. Her hands were tucked in the sweater pockets. Her hair as usual flowed free.

Good enough for an interview as a waitress, she thought.

Eventually she seemed to have found what she was looking for, but Utena couldn't believe that this was the place. It just couldn't be. She fumbled around for the piece of paper and double checked the address. Gods, there was no mistake. This is the place, she thought with a groan. She shoved the paper back into her pocket. There were two women ushering strangers into the establishment with what seemed genuine enthusiasm. As she neared closer she was able hear what the two girls were saying.

"Come and try our lattes," a girl cried, black hair tipped with purple brushed her shoulders.

"Cappuccinos are great too, with a slice of pie!" the other had brown hair that was woven in a thick braid.

"Karaoke nights!"

"Fun and friendly service for everyone!" the girl with braid chirped.

A group of guys were walking by, "How friendly?" he asked in a tone that was lecherous. His two friends laughed and the girl blushed embarrassed.

"Pervert!" cried the other girl, anger crossing her face.

They laughed harder.

Utena couldn't help herself; she walked in their mist, purposely bumped into the guy and took him off balance. She made a show of fumbling around looking for something in her pockets, pulled the paper with over the top gestures and popped him in the nose and he fell to the floor

"Shit!" he cried as tried to stop the blood, worried that his nose was broken.

"Hey! Watch it bit-urgh!" one of his buddies shouted angrily but then suddenly was on the floor as well, clutching his mouth. Utena purposely dropped the paper in front of him and bent over picked up. Standing abruptly, her head hit his jaw, causing him to bite his tongue.

Utena plastered a look of confusion over her features. She looked genuinely surprised and innocent of wrongdoing. She gazed down at the fallen men on the floor.

"I think you should help your friends," voice filled with light concern, her blue eyes stared into the other one still standing. Her face was shadowed in the pink tresses but even then, the utter coldness in her eyes let the guy know that none of what happened was an accident. The waif of a girl knew what she was doing, and got away with it.

"Y-yeah," the man stuttered as he practically dragged his friends to their feet and away before they did something even more stupid. They glared at her but Utena dismissed them completely from her mind

Now that that was taken care of Utena turned her attention back to more important things. Think about the money. You need currency in your current situation. So she told herself and then smiled at the thought. Washu, you stinker.

"Thanks for the help," the cute girl with the braid said, as she bowed.

"Huh?" Utena pretended to be clueless, as her brow shot up in a look of surprise.

"You knew what you were doing," said the other, her voice held no accusation, merely sating the obvious.

"Well..." she didn't know what to say. Utena wasn't a good liar anyway.

"No one could be so clueless and still accidentally kick butt," the girl persisted, eyes holding Utena's own.

A smile came to Utena's face and thought, You haven't met Mihoshi.

Taking the lovely smile as acknowledgement, the girls smiled in return.

"Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for a job," Utena flatly stated, as she handed over the paper with the cafe's address.

"We've been expecting you!" Braid-girl said. "You're hired!"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," confirmed the other older girl.

"We need an extra hand and you'll look absolutely stunning in character. Shinobe Sakura from the Leaf Village."

"No, with moves like that she'll be perfect as the fifth Hokage!" the other pointed out.

Seeing the look of one ready to bolt, each girl grabbed Utena by an arm and almost dragged her in. There was no way they were going to let her get away. Help was hard to come by.

Inside was nothing like she expected. There were no uberfans dressed up as their favorite anime characters. They were just your average Joe and Jane littered across the place. She scanned the place and saw that they were just enjoying their drinks and having conversations and what not. If anyone was dressed up it was the café's servers.

Posters lined the walls with images and anime titles that anyone in their right mind would know: Sailor Moon, DBZ, Oh! My Goddess, Gundam Wing. Yet there were others not as renown but well liked. In fact, some anime was being played for the costumer's pleasure.

They ushered her into the back room as they waved at people along the way. Utena was slightly embarrassed by the amused smirks, and sympathetic looks of said people. She had a nagging suspicion that this was the only way they recruited the hired help.

Eventually they let her go and handed her a costume.

"Here, try this on and be ready to start," the girl with the braid said.

"Okay. By the way, I'm Tenjou Utena." She said and watched the girl blush faintly.

"Sorry, I'm Lee Kiki."

"I'm Shizu Kira," the short-haired girl volunteered. She pointed at the screen when she noticed Utena's discomfort. Utena stepped behind it and started to change. "Sorry for the rush, but we need the help and well, everyone that has come by hasn't given the place a chance." Kira's voice was apologetic.

"Well, I guess I can help," Utena said resigned, from the other side. They really needed the help and I need the money. Utena rationalized. She peered over the screen and noted that Kiki looking at her funny. Utena frowned. Wait, I seen that look before... Better nip it in the bud. "All I ask is that you don't put me in a dress." The tone in Utena's voice left no question that she was resolute in her demand. There were just some things she wouldn't wear.

Kiki actually pouted, dreams of dressing Utena as a Magical Girl in frilly dresses dashed, while Kira appraised her with speculation, somehow she wasn't surprised.

She nodded her agreement. She needed a waitress more than another girl in a dress.

When she went home, she sought Washu in her lab and glared at her. Washu couldn't blame her. Sometimes Utena needed to be rattled, taken out of her comfort zone.

"So how was your first day at work?" Washu asked, ignoring Utena's look of displeasure.

"You could have warned me," Utena complained, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Ah, but what would have been the fun in that?" Washu asked with a grin, as she continued to work on her holotop.

"They dress up!"

"No! really? I thought that was the point."

Utena did not miss the sarcasm. "Well, yeah," Utena replied elegantly. "Why there of all places, though?"

"Because, it looks like fun," Washu answered reasonably, "and the pay is good. Give the place a shot, you might be surprised." She grinned mischievously. "Besides, I have these cute pictures of you," Washu said as she whipped out her floating computer.

Pictures? Utena wondered, confused. What pictures?

She pressed a key and before her loomed Utena wearing a costume with the works, looking uncomfortable. "You look so cute!" Washu beamed with hearts in her eyes.

"W-where did you get that?" she managed to speak.

"I had you to keep an eye on you," Washu commented with a grin. A funny looking robot appeared floating at Washu's right, looking like a funky space camera. "I was afraid that you would bolt."

Utena paled. "Just don't show that to Ryoko," she pleaded, she knew that it was a hopeless request. "Not yet at least."

Washu's grin widened considerably. Utena was well aware of where Ryoko's wicked sense of humor came from.

"Of course not," agreed an offended Washu, to Utena's relief. The girl-prince let out her breath, only to freeze up at her next words. "I haven't nearly enough pictures of you for the family album or of Ryoko for that matter."

Utena face faulted to the floor amidst Washu's laughter.

The pain where she smacked the floor was present but her mind was elsewhere. Oh, she was in deep. She groaned against the floor.

She wasn't at the mercy of the famed mad scientist that everyone feared. That would have been a kinder fate.

No, it was far worse...

She was at the mercy of-

A mother.

- - -

She was working for several weekends already and so far, Kiki had respected her one condition for working with them. That was not to say that Kiki was silent about it. She was constantly sighing, saying how it was a pity that Utena was so adverse to dresses. That under her skillful needle, she would fashion for her a gown fit for a princess.

Utena scowled. She was not, nor ever will be-

A princess.

Can't have Washu getting her hands on an picture like that.

Utena was wiping the tables down and she reflected on her part time job. The job paid well all things considered that she needed to dress up as. But she really enjoyed talking with the people that came and went into the café. The theme days were fun too. Dressing up as various characters had its appeal. What a better way to be able to be someone else for a few hours. Today's theme day was Samurai Showdown. Her character, selected by Kira was-no surprise-Charlotte Christine Colde, the French noblewoman from Versailles. She was wearing, the trademark white breastplate with a dusky rose colored tunic lined with light pink, along the edges. The tunic brushed against her calves, she was wearing black knee length boots. They matched the above elbow-length leather gloves. The items was tied together by the matching sword belt was fastened around her slim waist and held the epee.

She had to be extremely impressed with the attention to detail that all the costumes and props received. She kept her hand on the hilt of the sword, making sure that she didn't bump into the tables or patrons. For all the authenticity, it was a hassle carrying the orders to the people who waited without spilling anything. It was times like this that Utena was grateful for her training, finding it quite ironic to have it applied in such a fashion.

She did get a lot of complements on how well she looked as the dashing Charlotte Colde. She received such praise with a smile and turned it aside in favor to Kiki's faithfulness to character detail. What they did was quite admirable and was glad that she took the job. To them it was not a job when you enjoy what you do. But she needed to get use to the things they made her wear.

Utena made her way home, slightly tired from the days rush at the café shop. Weekend shifts were the most hectic and demanding. Still, her training helped her hold up with the stress of the job. Her coworkers were constantly amazed by how well she coped with the stress with astounding resilience. Home was well in sight and Utena was glad. Reaching the door, she called out a light greeting as she removed her shoes.

The little cabbit was the first to greet her as Ryo-oh-ki meowed happily. Knowing what the small creature was after, Utena withdrew the bag filled with carrots and knelt as she held it out. "Is this what you want?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Ryo-oh-ki's eyes sparkled at the sight and nuzzled up against Utena with affection. Laughing, Utena let her have the bag. Off she went no doubt to Sasami.

Sasami's cheery face appeared next and the younger girl was as usual wearing an apron, no doubt cooking up another wonderful meal.

"You're home!" she exclaimed with genuine pleasure.

"Where's everybody?" Utena asked, strangely unsettled by the silence of the house.

"Everyone's at the shrine," Sasami answered as she opened the bag of carrots for the cabbit. "You spoil her too much," the princess accused with no true censure in her tone. Utena merely shrugged.

"What can I say?"

"Are you hungry?" Sasami asked.

"I'll wait for dinner. I'll be in Washu's lab if you need me." Utena said as she strolled pass the younger girl.

Walking into Washu's lab was slightly unnerving to Utena, a hang up she wanted to rid herself of. For now she'll just have to deal. She was here to do a job.

Knocking on the door, entrance was given. Knowing that Washu was already aware of her, Utena still called out her presence, it was just plain good manners on her part.

"Mommy Washu, I'm here."

"Utena! Good! Come in!" Washu's voice carried her enthusiasm. The door closed behind Utena and out came Washu, excited as a kid. "You're just in time to help me test out my latest project!" she blinked up at Utena, green eyes curious. "How in the world do you show up when needed most?" Washu asked.

Utena was unsure how to answer, but she tried. "A knack, I guess. So what do you have for me today?" she gave Washu a quick hug.

"First, I'll need you to suit up," Washu began as she handed over a body suit. Curious and wanting to ask, Utena held her tongue, knowing that Washu will tell her when ready. "Meanwhile you change and I'll set up."

She knew that Washu was going her privacy to do what she must without asking questions and for that she was grateful. Once she donned the body suit, she felt it cling to her body like a second skin. The suit color was black, lined with pink that matched Utena's hair.

"Today we're going to have you test my cockpit simulator, the suit will gauge you're reactions and monitor your well being."

"Okay."

The scientist let her to another part of the lab that held an imposing door and at her touch opened without noise. Stepping inside, there was nothing but empty space. Utena looked around and nothing.

"Here is where we'll test it. Where there will be no interruptions." She snapped her fingers and a huge piece of machinery rose from the floor. Without hesitation, Utena climbed into the seat and settled in. That in itself was not hard, since the seat molded itself about her body for optimal comfort.

Washu admired the blithe manner that Utena faced things, without fear and a great degree of curiosity. _Ah, the great motivator for the inquisitive mind_, Washu thought empathetically as she handed a helmet over to the girl, who took it without question. "That will help monitor your brain wave activity."

Utena secured the helmet in place and lowered the visor. The cockpit was then enclosed and for a moment there was blackness. Utena fought the panic that began to rise, drawing on the meditative training that Sensei Katsuhito taught her. Doing so helped her keep her calm. Seconds later, the lights flared to life in the cockpit and a second later, Utena heard Washu's voice, coming from within the helmet.

"Utena," the slightly distorted voice flowed into her right ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Utena responded, feeling somewhat like a fighter pilot. She saw images in front of the screen before her, green crosshairs locked onto a target.

"Good. Let's begin with a run down over the system's controls. In front of you is the man piloting controls that allow you to move around with ease in any direction-" Utena took hold of the stick that Washu mentioned. "Go ahead and test it out," Washu encouraged and in doing so, Utena saw the target on the screen moved as she wished it to. "There are red buttons on both the top of the stick and near your trigger finger. The former is for heavy artillery and the ladder, standard weapons ammunition."

"Cool," Utena couldn't help saying, and heard Washu's chuckle in response in her ear.

Washu continued her instruction. "Under your right foot are the accelerator and the left the decelerator, which control the speed of your motion."

"Got it."

"For today, I just want you to become familiar with the controls for the next hour. After that, I'll have you shoot at some targets next time."

Utena face fell. She was looking forward to this. "You're the boss," she said at last.

"Let's get to work!"

It was not long after that both Washu and Utena emerged from the lab, not willing to miss Sasami's dinner. Utena was excited with the simulator and truly disappointed that she hadn't more time in it. Washu saw this in the girl's face and she was even tempted to continue on, but she had to take into account Utena's well being and not push her so hard.

Yet.

"Wow, that sure was fun!" said Utena as she brushed her fingers in her pink hair.

Washu nodded, her face beaming. "I'm so happy to see my latest invention perform so well under such conditions!"

Utena looked down at her. "That's good. And another thing," said Utena with a slight frown. "Why was the target able to move and react so fast?"

"Scientific genius, that's how!" replied Washu proudly. "The most advanced body control mechanisms and sensory feedback circuitry in the universe! The suit gauged your natural abilities and the target adjusted itself accordingly. You know, to give you a challenge."

"Now she tells me," grumbled Utena with a grin. It was challenging enough, Utena agreed. It was enough to get her as excited as Washu and invigorated in the process.

"The suit is nothing short of amazing!" continued Washu.

"Yes, I'm very impressed." _I'm going to like testing out her inventions_, Utena thought.

Washu let out a happy sigh. "Seeing one's work function without a flaw -- oh, such joy! Such bliss! Such utter fulfillment!" She got out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "You acquitted yourself very well, Utena, for the first test!"

"Thanks," Utena said warmed by her words.

"Remember, mums the word," Washu said, pressing her index finger to her lip.

"I thought it was Mommy?" Utena asked looking as innocent as she can be. Washu shook her heard with a faint smile playing on her lips. Utena was feeling playful.

"Hey Sasami!" Washu greeted as they walked into the dinning room. "What scrumptious meal did you conjure up now?"

"Washu! Utena!" beamed the second princess of Jurai. "You have to eat to find out!"

"Oh how I love to unravel mysteries!" Washu quipped, causing Sasami to giggle.

- - -

Months later...

Utena was working at her weekend job, the husle and bussle was enough to keep anyone busy.

Today's theme was Gundam Wing. Her character, selected by Kira as always, was Reelina Peacecraft in her role as the Ambassador.

Kiki was dressed as the stoic Lady Une. After all, the girl had the glasses and rich brown hair to pull it off. Kira was Noin her hair styled to suit the role; her dark hair fell across an eye. She gave it a twist with those red-tipped ends.

The rest of the staff was also dressed. Some were the Gundam pilots, Dorothy Catalina, Sally Po and so forth. Each was also in character.

Utena fingered the embroidery of her coat as she smiled faintly; the girls were devoted with making the quality of their costumes authentic and true to the ones they wish to emulate. What they did was quite admirable and was glad that she took the job. She realized that when you enjoy and love what you do, than it's not a job.

Another day, another yen, Utena thought absentmindedly as she cleared another table.

Utena tried to control the tick under her right eye. Her teeth gritted with the effort, to keep her mouth shut. There was nothing to do but continue with the task at hand.

He was a paying customer, a regular at that, whom had a fondness for singing anime theme songs. An American.

She winced at another off key note. How can anyone consider that singing?

More like butchering the lyrics.

Can't he hear himself? Utterly tone-deaf.

Finally Utena could bear no more. She threw down the cloth and marched over to his table. Towering over the guy, she leaned in and spoke her tone slightly playful. "David has anyone told you..." the words trailed off.

"Tell me what?" David asked voice eager; it was known that he liked the beautiful pink-haired girl.

"You can't sing to save your life." She said with a consoling smile that took the sting out of her words.

The look on the guy's face was one of surprise and embarrassment as his friends laughed. "I will if you give it a go," he offered in compromise, with good natured laughter.

Utena shook her head in deferment, with a grin. "No way!" Utena knew that she can't sing and therefore avoided karaoke. Mihoshi was especially fond of it. Maybe even addicted.

"Well then, I guess that everyone's for another rendition!" taking a deep breath, ready to sing at the top of his lungs-

-Only to have a friend of his cover his mouth. He should have done it sooner.

Said person held on as he looked up Utena. "Save us, Utena," he pleaded.

"I..." Utena was surprised at the sudden change of the situation.

"Sing!"

"Save us!" the cries assailed her from around the café. She looked one way to the next, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

_They cry out to you_, came the voice that was Dios, soft and compelling. _I can't sing!_Utena protested futilely to him. There was silence once again. Utena knew her duty, she must answer their pleas. But to sing? C'mon! Still, a prince always answers the call for aid from all who seek it. The task is not always the obvious things, or a grand adventure.

She glanced over at Kira who watched her with obvious amusement. Her eyes seem to say, that's what you get. She was going to enjoy herself, Utena knew, at her expense.

Utena closed her eyes as she sought a song to sing, as well as blocking out the visual distractions. Finding one, there was a pleased smile. She rather liked the lyrics to this song. Utena opened her mouth, words spilling forth, giving sound to familiar lyrics to AM Drivers.

C'mon let's start

It's calling me

I've known for a long time

That it's a roundabout way

I can change without seeming to change

Sure, I'm clumsy

But I have one thing that precious

Straight from my heart

Now that I understand

I was left with this tiny bit of innocence

For this never ending journey...

The flow of her words was shadowed and powerful that her voice wasn't silk, it was like steel, barely containing a rough darkness that gave an edge to the words. This was something else. The smoke hand heat of her voice belied the classic beauty with an aristocratic flair to her grace.

There was something in her voice that caught people's attention but clearly, Utena wasn't suited for the career of a pop idol.

"Ha! See you're no better singer than I!" crowed the American gleefully crowed the American, ribbing her. She made no such claim. Utena resisted the urge to smack him. He was after all a paying customer. Kira wouldn't be pleased with her roughing up a regular. It was simply bad business.

"Isn't that the wrong theme song?" drawled a familiar voice that caused Utena to freeze. She slowly turned around and plastered a smile. Sure enough there was Ryoko, sitting in a booth with Sasami in tow. The younger girl was waving at Utena.

_What were they doing here?_Utena wondered feeling nervous. "Yeah, it is. Be right with you," she said, turning on her heel, Utena went to the kitchen and deposited the dirty dishes in the sink, and washed her hands. Kira leaned against the counter.

"What's up Utena? You look worried," Kira noted the slight perspiration on the other girl's forehead.

"Not really," the pink-haired beauty said, with a weak smile. "My roommates are here..."

"And you're worried that they are going to give you a hard time for working here," Kira finished for her. Understanding where she was coming from, Kira made an offer to see to them herself.

"No, they saw me already. I'll handle them. I'll just buy them a round of ice cream."

"A good way to soften them up," agreed an impressed Kira.

Utena turned hopeful eyes to Kira. "You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of sake stashed around here?" she knew it was futile to ask but she was ever the optimist.

The other girl's eyebrows rose at the request as lip twitched with amusement. "Sorry, against policy." She watched Utena's shoulders slumped in defeat. Kira was sympathetic to her problem.

"I knew it, but I just had to ask." The older girl patted her on the back.

Walking back she smiled, despite Ryoko's obvious amusement. Well, they would've found out eventually, Utena consoled herself. Carrying the ice cream bowls, she set them before her friends.

Lowering her menu, Ryoko eyed Utena with understanding. What she intended was not lost on the cyan-haired beauty.

"Thank you." Both Ryoko and Sasami said in unison.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Utena inquired.

"Strawberry milkshake, please," Sasami requested.

"Green tea please," began Ryoko, gearing up to feed her vast appetite. "Two blueberry pies to get me started."

Utena wrote down the order with quick efficiency. "Got it. Anything else?"

"That's enough for now."

"I'll be back with your orders soon."

The wait wasn't long and Utena appeared with the requested items.

"So this is where you disappear to for the past weekends," Ryoko began, as she took a bit out of her pie.

"Yeah, excuse me," Utena said as another costumer, waved her over.

Ryoko watched her do her thing, as she tended to other patrons in the place. She was polite, and equally attentive to everyone. The former criminal had fully intended to rib Utena for working in a place like this. But seeing her interact, and do her job with dignity, dressed in that costume... well, Ryoko lost heart. Utena was working when she really didn't need to. She can always poke fun at her later, at home...

It was part of the older sister job description, something she thoroughly enjoyed. Having her as a sister was such fun.

A shadow fell over them as another tray filled with more ice cream bowls were set before them.

"We didn't order these," Sasami said.

It was a petite girl wearing glasses. "Don't worry, Kira sends these with her compliments. I'm Kiki," she said.

"Hi!" piped Sasami.

"Hey," responded Ryoko in a laid back manner.

Once the introductions were out of the way, Kiki went straight to the point. "You two are friends with Utena?"

"Yeah," the little princess answered.

She beamed at them. "Isn't darling Utena cool!" the girl exclaimed, as her eyes shone brightly with the declaration.

"Utena looks so dashing dressed like that," commented Sasami as she watched Utena move.

The server's eyes widened at Sasami's words, pride filled her next words, "I know. I designed the suit she's wearing as Ambassador Releena Peacecraft."

"You did?"

"Yep," the girl nodded. "Utena pulls it off wonderfully."

"That she does," Ryoko agreed as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"I would love to see her in a dress," Kiki stated. "Would she make a more beautiful girl or boy, I wonder," she said half to herself. Ryoko nearly spilt the contents in her mouth across the table at Kiki's next words. "She'll be perfect as Darkmoon Rini... wrapped in dark crimson..." Kiki trailed off, lost in a daydream that from the awed look on Sasami's face and hearts in her eyes that she also envisioned.

They both stopped and stared reverently into space, seeing the colors and textile cloths. Designs of hairdos and other things of the sight Utena made.

"Cool," Sasami whispered, as if inside a cathedral.

Ryoko stiffled a snort._ Utena is so in trouble_, Ryoko thought her humor ready to burst.

The place wasn't as packed as they first saw when they arrived. Several tables held what seemed to be regular customers from how they greeted Uena and the other servers by name. Still, Utena was busy while Kiki kept them company.

A young man three tables down from where they sat, was having trouble opening a package. Utena was at next table, taking down orders and the guy accidentally bumped into her, sending the items on the tray wobbling precariously. Thanks to Utena's balance nothing spilled. Embarrassed, the young man began to apologize profusely to Utena and the other dinners. In doing so, he knocked of his bottled drink. It was inevitable for the bottle to spill.

Suddenly, Utena's free hand moved with lightening speed, snatching the bottle from mid fall. The action was so startling that there were light gasps from those who had seen. She set the bottle on the other side of the guy, well away from any dangerous repeats.

The awe and the embarrassment was clear as the guy offered praises to Utena who in turn laughed it off, as she set the food on the table. Another server appeared and took over. She was dress in a similar style to Utena, though the colors were different. There was a quiet exchange between the two and Utena smiled in response, looking relieved. Utena went to her friends.

"That was so cool," Kiki breathed.

Sasami said. "You're so quick."

"The training pays off," Utena answered with a charming grin, tone ironic. "I just never knew that it'll be so useful here." She glaced over at Sasami, Why is Sasami looking at me funny? Utena wondered.

"Kiki brought us more ice cream," Sasami said at Utena's smile.

"So, how did you find me?" Utena asked, curious.

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "The two of us wanted to have some fun. So I offered to treat Sasami to anywhere she liked. It's a stroke of pure dumb luck that we walked in here." She eyed Utena, a smile on her face, "Imagine my surprise."

"I take it that doesn't happen often," Utena retorted with a smile of her own.

"Nope."

As Utena and Ryoko chatted, Sasami felt herself ready to burst.

"You just got to be Darkmoon Rini!" Sasami blurted out of the blue to a startled Utena.

She was utterly confused, wide-eyed. "Wha-?" exclaimed a blindsided Utena.

"Please," cajoled Sasami, using all her innocent charm, eyes wide and pleading. Charm rarely called upon that it was difficult deny her anything. Utena was no exception to the rule. Ryoko could see the struggle that Utena was faced with. But once Sasami set her mind on something, she was relentless.

the pink-haired girl realized that Kiki must have talked, of her fancy to fit Utena in a dress. She steeled herself, meeting those pink eyes. I will not wear a dress, I will not! Utena prepared her resolute answer, an unmovable NO. Sasami reached out to Utena and took her hand in her own. The word that that rang in Utena's mind was not what passed her lips.

"Fine."

What happened? Utena thought frantically. No matter how fierce her will, Utena hung her head in defeat as she gave in to Sasami's pleas.

"Thank you!" Sasami cried as she hugged Utena, the power in her small frame would do her mother Misaki proud.

Can't take it back, Utena thought, no matter how much she wanted to. She was dazed, as Sasami crushed her in her joy. "Me... in a dress..."

"I have just the perfect cloth for it too!" Kiki piped up. "Got to have some shear..."

Seeing the look of stricken horror on her face, Ryoko wanted to laugh and had to resort to stuffing her mouth with huge slice of pie. She didn't want to compound her misery. _She so owes me big time_, Ryoko thought as she choked down the pie, tears of laughter running down her face.

She was coughing slightly that drew Utena's attention. Her blue eyes narrowed with suspicion, over Sasami's head. Ryoko managed to speak around the mouthful of blueberries. "This is good pie."

Kiki was stunned to see that Ryoko had managed to eat a good sized portion of the pie in one bite.

Utena didn't buy it, but smiled nonetheless for the mercy shown.

Kira showed up to the table. Utena made the introductions all around.

"Thanks for the ice cream," Sasami said.

"You're welcome," Kira was amused by the little girl that clung about a frazzled Utena. "Nice meeting the two of you." Looking at her watch she spoke, in a businesslike manner, "Closing time," she announced.

Kiki excused herself with a wave. "See you around."

Sasami let Utena go.

"We'll wait for you," stated Ryoko as she watched Utena gather their empty dishes.

"Wait," Sasami called to her pink-haired friend, who stopped. "I mussed your clothes," Sasami said as she smoothed Utena's lapel that was sticking up and adjusted the curvet.

"Thanks," Utena said as she flashing her easy brilliant smile. Both watched the girl walk away.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 7: Currency Situation.

The idea of Utena working in a place like that, struck me as a funny one. But did I get the setting right? Hmm...

Now that Washu has a willing test subject, what does she have in mind, I wonder?

Anyway, hopefully this was worth the wait.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

--Harunomiya


	8. Hero

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas,

Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 7: Hero**

Tenjou Utena sat idly in class, staring out of the window, shifting in her seat to get comfortable. Her fingers tapped against her leg, an impatient drumming in an effort to muffle her state. On the desk top in front of her rested her pen and a page of neatly written notes. Her pencil box rested at the upper left corner of the wood space.

Everything organized and in its place, thanks to Washu's influence. She always said that neatness allowed optimal efficiency. Her bag, engraved with her name was resting at her feet. The classroom was in a lull of study, pages turned, papers rustled. All was quiet and calm. Except in her own mind.

Her mind was a whirl of chaotic thoughts and brooding. She couldn't think past what had happened the day before. And try as she might, she just couldn't make sense of it. What had really happened?

_Something was off_, she thought, feeling uneasy.

A cleared throat caught her attention, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. The teacher loosened his tie nervously and asked if she would read the passage in the book. Not even in the mood to humor him, she closed her book, stood, picked up her bag and walked out of class. The students stared in shock and admiration as she coolly turned over her shoulder, "I'll be back."

She left the building and as she did so, she stopped and looked up at the school bells that rested silently.

* * *

She strode down the hallway as something pull at her to hurry. It was a sudden urgency that gripped her. She forced herself to push back the sudden urgency, reaching for the calm. Utena was learning to trust her sixth sense that never led her astray. Add to that something more...

Hurry, the familiar voice in the back of her mind urged.

Having him stir for whatever reason, Utena was quick to respond to as she headed out the doors, her senses begin to search...

Her ear catches sound faint but telling and it draws her closer. What she hears is a muffled noise and followed with a curse. There is unpleasant chuckling formed from dark pleasure. Too much noise means they cannot hear the sound of that which approaches.

She was quick to act as without a second thought she turned into the alleyway and found a sight that filled her with absolute fury. A man was straddled across a girl's thighs, skirt thrown up, struggling to undo his pants. Another held her arms with a knife at the girl's throat, the sight of his leer sickening. The helpless horror was stark in the girl's eyes as tears streamed down her face.

Such was their single-minded intent that they didn't know that anyone else was there.

Her actions require no thought and it's the absence of thought which enables her to feel the presence of the past frees her to live by action alone.

She was already moving; she grabbed the first assailant and threw him off the girl and into the wall. The other man stared at her in disbelief, the knife raised away from the girl's throat and pointed at her. Taking advantage of this, Utena lunged at the man, grabbing the hand that held the knife pulling the weapon further away from the girl's throat completely and grabbed him with her other hand, tossing him overhead. She spun around keeping herself between the girl and her attackers. The first guy she handled came at her, thinking to overwhelm her with brute force. But she side kicked him in the gut and tossing him back into the wall, head striking against brick, knocking him out. Blood smeared the wall.

The one with the knife asks Utena if she's ready to die. But the hesitation she senses shows that he is not fully prepared to kill!

The other guy had the nerve to attack her while her attention was off him. He came at her with knife raised overhead. She stepped into him and grabbed the wrist at down swing while at the same time she kneed him in the groin. The sudden impact caused him to drop the knife. Utena still in motion slammed him into the car that was a few steps away; dimly she was aware that they would have forced the girl into the car, and continued the horror. His head snapped back violently and cracked the window behind him. His head bounced back and Utena saw the blood that stained the cracked window. He already had a dazed look on his face. She felt his body go limp, her hold on him the only thing kept him upright.

There are voices of the past clamor within Utena, each seeking to be heard above the others. All of them stifling for an instant, the cry that is Utena's alone to give voice to. She pushed them away, her burning eyes on the hapless man in her grasp.

Utena still wanted to hurt him, her fury still needed to be spent. Were she another, she would have given into her fury, none faulting her for it nor the fact that it was justly deserved. Her grip tightened in the shirt, She drew back her arm, hand balled into a fist ready to strike as she drew forth the full strength in the action. She swung.

Were she another.

She was who she had to be.

Utena's fist came down into the window, with such force that it shattered, instead of his face. Fragments snapped and fell into the car seat, shards that were a testament of the force behind the blow. Others fell clinking against the ground, glinting in the sunlight like gems. Utena released her hold, and the man fell to the floor unconscious, into those shards drawing blood where his face hit. Blood that Utena could not. She wanted to shout her rage that still burned in her veins. She slammed her hands against the roof of the car as she fought for control, body rigid and head bowed.

Dios picked that moment to speak to her again, his voice, a soothing cadence helping restore Utena to her equilibrium. The dance of battle is always played in the same impatient rhythm: what begins in a surge of violent motion... is always reduced... to the perfectly still.

"Dios..." Utena lips formed the name, spoken too low to be heard. Her eyes caught sight of herself in the rear view mirror, looking from under the bangs that fell into her eyes, cast in shadow. For a moment, she didn't know who she was looking at in the fractured mirror. The scorching glance held green glints, swirling amidst the blue. The sight brought her up short.

Utena could not take her eyes away.

Before she could begin to question anything else, the dim sound of whimpering reached past the shock and to Utena's ears.

Once again under control, Utena turned her attention to the girl, who was sprawled on the ground, huddled.

The girl's clothes were ripped and ruffed up and had the look of someone in shock. Her grey eyes were wide and dilated as she stared at her or through her, not sure of what happened. Utena's own behavior didn't help. The pink-haired girl took off her coat and approached the girl as she knelt besides her. She threw it across her shoulders and whispered words of reassurance as she gathered in her arms. She didn't realize that her bloody hand smeared the cloth with red splatter. All that mattered was the girl was safe.

She heard the whimpering that escaped her lips, the pain at her touch. Utena's senses stay alert, even as the blood returns to slower channels.

_She will live_. Utena thought almost detached. _For the moment she is like me._

Not fully conscious of all that has transpired. In five minutes, perhaps ten, the mind will revive its love of details, of numbers… how many beaten? What happened...

"It's over now." Utena said to her. "No one will hurt you," she whispered as she felt the uncontrollable shudders that overtook the girl's body. She rocked her gently until the worst was over. Her own painful memories flashed as she recalled the pain of her first time, taken and discarded, she had no one to hold her then. But she held this girl, stopped what could have been. Utena looked down at the girl in her arms and saw the beginning signs of bruising. "Let's get you out of here." The girl couldn't stand, Utena knew without her to hold her up.

The girl buried her face in Utena's shoulder as the tears soaked her shirt. With little effort Utena carried her. As she stepped out of the alleyway, she was glad that the noise drew attention, people were already there. Also was glad that the girl had her face tucked into shoulder, that way she didn't see the looks of horror.

One of them stopped her and actually demanded an explanation. "Call the police and get out of my way," Utena said in a low hiss. The girl buried herself deeper in her arms. Utena tightened her hold protectively. Rage filled her blue eyes that caused the stranger to flinch as if struck.

She looked downright intimidating as she strode down the street and into the main building. Down the hallway to the infirmity with purposeful strides, it seemed that her every motion was magnified, sound amplified, echoing every step of the way. As she neared, all got out of her way. They felt something radiating from her; an innate instinct for self-preservation warned them not to cross her path. They had seen her eyes, watched her retreating back and the blood that fell from her injured hand dripping onto the floor in a red trail, a sign of her passing.

* * *

Utena stayed with the girl—Matsuno Setsuna—who had a death grip on her good hand. The headmaster was informed of the situation and he immediately called Police Detectives. They were women of course, given the situation. They waited for their parents to show up before they would ask questions.

Washu came into the scene and took it all in one sweeping glance: A distraught girl with her equally upset parents and Utena with a bandage on her hand, her face held a foreboding expression.

"Can you tell us what happened?" one of the detectives asked gently.

Setsuna recounted the events. She had gone to buy some lunch outside the shool. She was waiting for the stoplight when someone crept up behind her with a knife at her throat.

"He threatened to s-slice my throat if I screamed." Setsuna said, badly stumbling at certain parts of her recollection. "He dragged me into the alley..." She was shivering badly. "I t-tried to f-fight him off. The other one hit me. I didn't s-stand a chance. The both of them p-pinned me down and... and... t-they r-ripped m-my c-cloths..." Setsuna trailed off, crying. She buried her face in her mother's arms. Her father's face held impotent fury.

Utena spoke to her softly. "Take your time." She smiled reassuringly at Setsuna when she met her eyes, the tears that stained her face was enough to pull at her heart. Setsuna fought back to still her tears and continue on. She drew from her rescuer's courage and strength.

"They tried t-to... rape me." Her voice trembled. "But then, Utena showed up, got them off me and saved me." The grateful look in Setsuna's gray eyes was mirrored in the faces of her parents.

The detective then asked her to relate her version of events.

Utena complied. She spoke in a controlled voice, but her burning anger flashed in her eyes. She let them know how she wandered off of the campus and heard a noise that caught her attention. Something didn't feel right and what she did saw pissed her off.

"I threw one into the wall, and went after the other one with the knife. Once I was between them and Setsuna, I was attacked. I kicked the guy in the gut into the wall again when he wouldn't stay down."

The guy with the knife came at me, I caught his wrist in the downward swing and I kneed him causing him to drop the weapon. I slammed him into the car and his head bounced off the car door window.

"How did you hurt your hand?" they asked.

Utena looked at her lap and her free hand balled into a fist, nails biting into her palm. "I was still so angry. He was already unconscious standing up. It wasn't enough. I wanted to hurt him... really hurt him." Utena confessed. She took a deep breath, to help steady her, against the fury that rose up again. "I was afraid what I'd do when I saw-" She cut of what she was going to say, not trusting her voice or emotions.

Several seconds later, she continued, voice tightly controlled and devoid of emotions, as she spoke in low tones. "My fist went through the car door window at the last minute. Then I saw to Setsuna."

The detectives glance over at each other. While they waited for the parents to show, they checked out the crime scene. The alleyway was a mess. Broken glass everywhere and there was a dented car door along with blood that matched up with what they were told.

The assailants were still out cold when they were arrested.

The detectives were amazed that a kid went toe to toe with two grown men, one who was armed and beat the shit out of so thoroughly to boot. It suggested some sort of training on the part of Tenjou Utena but to throw about taller and heavier men about suggested considerable strength.

"An adrenaline rush can accomplish many feats," one said to the other.

The reports came to the detectives that one of the attackers had three broken ribs. And the other had a concussion, broken wrist, and torn groin.

They sure weren't going to investigate further; as far as they were concerned it was a public service that was rendered. The scum were lucky to have gotten off easy. From the look of things the youngster would have torn them a new one had they carried out their intent.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You are free to go Miss Tenjou." The detective said. Utena stood. The bandage showed blood coming through. "You need to have that looked at." The detective commented.

"Just a flesh wound." Utena said, flexing her hand showing that she was okay.

"Don't worry detective. I'll see to it." Washu said speaking up.

"We'll cover the cost." Mr. Matsuno spoke up.

"It's the least we can do for your daughter." Mrs. Matsuno added. "After saving Setsuna..."

"Thank you Utena... if not for you..." Setsuna's voice broke. Utena knelt and met Setsuna's dark eyes. She took her hands in her own.

"You are safe now. Don't let this take your heart, Setsuna." Utena said with conviction, her eyes intense. "You'll overcome anything." Setsuna threw her arms out around Utena. She hugged her in tirn.

"Thank you," The girl sobbed, voice thick with emotion and her parents followed suit.

"That's some amazing kid you have there," The Detective said to Washu with a tone of admiration. "She's a hero through and through."

"Yes, I know." A mother's pride filled Washu.

Once the detectives were finished with their reports, they departed leaving the headmaster to speak with Washu. She knew what he wanted. She couldn't believe the nerve.

"Mrs. Hakubi I would like a moment of your time," he began.

"Let me guess, Utena for skipping class." Washu stated with a disdainful voice and cold eyes. She saw the man redden. "She just saved someone. Surely, you don't intend to punish her?" The headmaster looked like he was just been slapped.

He didn't say a word. Turning on her heel, she motioned for Utena to precede her out the door.

As Utena left Setsuna watched her go; a vision of grace and strength. She had kept Utena's coat and would find comfort in it. The scent of roses lingered never fading with the years. When she needed strength she would wear it and remember that noble pink-haired girl.

Tenchi heard Utena's name being mentioned. The sight of Utena's blood made him worry. But he'll have to be patient if he wanted to know what really happened. He lugged his and Utena's things and waited. His patience paid off as he saw Utena and Washu a little further off and he began to jog to catch up to them.

* * *

Washu was worried. Utena was unusually silent and contained. She walked slightly ahead of her. From her reactions Washu knew that Utena needed to get home now. She felt a sense of foreboding as she looked upon Utena. Thank goodness Ryoko was here.

--Coming your way Ryoko.--

--What the matter Washu?--

--Later.--

--...-- Ryoko wanted to demand answers but, seeing Utena's head lowered, her face cast in shadow. There was dark look in Utena's blue eyes, hands clenched into fists and a bandage was enough to settle her down. Something happened... something bad, from the look in Utena's eyes.

Utena caught sight of Ryoko, as the cyan-haired woman leaned against the side of a building, across the street, ignoring the ogling looks the passerby's gave her. This added to her anger but Ryoko's smile kept it at bay. Her gold eyes were slightly worried.

"She's getting us home." Washu said as Utena stopped for the stoplight.

"Wait for me!" Tenchi called from behind them, finally catching up.

* * *

"You'll all have to hold onto me for this to work." Ryoko instructed. Utena stepped into Ryoko and she wrapped an arm around the younger girl's waist. In doing so, Ryoko felt the tension, taut within Utena, ready to give at any moment. Her worry deepened. Washu wrapped her arms about her neck and Tenchi was unsure of where to lay his hands. Ryoko didn't have time for Tenchi's shyness when worried with Utena's imminent implosion. She grabbed his wrist and with a single thought faded from sight.

They appeared at the other side of the lake. Utena stepped away from Ryoko, not meeting her concerned gaze. Not when such rage filled her. Her hands were balled into fist at her sides. Ryoko kept her attention on her friend but addressed Washu through their mental link.

--Washu, tell me what happened?-- It was both a request and demand.

--Okay.--

Ryoko received all that transpired at the school through Washu's perspective of events. She understood better.

--Thanks. Take Tenchi with you.--

"Come on, Tenchi." Washu said dragging away a startled Tenchi by the arm. She had dragged him several feet before she let him go. The woman turned and tossed something at Ryoko, who caught it with ease.

--Mom?--

--Help her vent.--

--I will.--

"But Washu, she's hurt." Tenchi protested.

"She'll be fine."

Once they were alone Ryoko reached out to Utena and placed what Washu tossed to her.

Utena startled out of her dark thoughts looked at what Ryoko thrust into her hand. It was some piece of wood that fit in her hand. Long enough to be held with a two-handed grip, she raised her eyes to Ryoko.

The space pirate saw the question in her eyes and answered.

"That Utena is a sword key, a gift from Washu," Ryoko explained. "It is activated by a person's chi. Just concentrate your will and chi into the key. Once harnessed it becomes an energy blade." She demonstrated by calling her own orange-red energy blade.

Doing as Ryoko instructed, Utena closed her eyes and focused. It was seconds later that the blade fared to life with Utena's chi. The blade was purple with a white core. Utena opened her eyes and the light of her blade matched the emotion in her eyes.

Now is the time for shin-ken. The real sword of utmost earnestness. It is the time to put away all the wooden weapons; it is the time for the intimacy of steel.

Ryoko seeing this said a single word, which signaled the beginning.

"Come."

Utena charged her, blade ready.

Ryoko met her blade with her own, impressed with the form that Utena had. She was intent in helping her friend vent. What better way but in sparring? Ryoko fought defensively allowing Utena to spend her anger. Her strikes had force of impact.

Up until recently Ryoko was a warrior, a fighter; it was a part of her nature. Being locked away in that cave for 700 years did dull her fighting edge a bit. She was being pushed back by a human, granted a special one, but human nonetheless. She felt the strength of her blows, with each strike that Utena landed.

The intensity of Utena's chi added to every strike that she landed gave the impact an added bite.

Utena felt the strain in her body but she pressed on, the need to purge the inner self of emotions was completely overwhelming. Her need to fight the images, the memories that haunted her so relentlessly.

With a cry, Utena's blade flared ever brighter.

Ryoko continued to hold her ground against Utena's onslaught. Ryoko pushed her back breaking away.

They took up fighting stances on either side of the lake. The wind had picked up a bit, making the tree branches sway. They cast alternating swaths of shade and sunlight across the field, and the mock combatants.

Ryoko lifted her energy blade in both hands vertically above her head, Utena ran at her, her own blade raised diagonally next to her right shoulder. Ryoko jumped into the air, bringing the energy blade down. Utena swung hers out in front to block it. Then dropped to one knee ducking the downward slash to deliver a strike to the stomach - the instant she should have felt the impact and didn't - she swung the sword around her head and dropped it down behind her back, feeling the mighty impact of the other blade. Sparks flew as Utena barely parried the strike. She spun about in time to parry another. Shifting from offensive to defensive in a flash, she held her own for a while, but began to wear down. Was that a drop of sweat on Ryoko's forehead? Was she actually giving as well as she got? Suddenly, they locked blades together.

Ryoko was very impressed with her skill. She locked eyes with Utena and was surprised to see the raw emotion in those blue orbs. The fleeting emotions that flashed across her eyes in quick succession were anger, sorrow, grief and joy. All paled in comparison to her fierce will and determination. Here was a warrior in training.

Ryoko swung her leg in a front sweep, Utena falling over backwards - then rolled smoothly over her shoulder, coming up in a kneeling position - sword blocking a diagonal strike. Standing to deliver a strike of her own - which Ryoko barely parried. Utena saw this - and for the first time in her life, Utena thought she might actually be winning. These thoughts gave her a lift, and she concentrated on blocking a new flurry of strikes - on the defensive again.

Suddenly, Ryoko's sword starting moving in ways that was hard for the eyes to see. She was changing her technique to throw Utena off balance. Utena remembered this one, which she hadn't quite mastered yet. It used the moving shadows and sunlight to mask the movement of the sword.

Better try to work around to get the sun behind me where the technique had its weakness, Utena thought.

It was time for some improvisation. On the offensive Utena stabbed straight forward, as Ryoko swept the blade aside, Utena spun stepping forward and wound up back to back with her opponent, then she dove and rolled, popping back up to her feet, sun at her back. Now Ryoko was on the defensive, the sun in her eyes now as it lowered on the horizon. Utena saw an opening, but it was a setup to draw her in, she barely blocked the next strike. She quickly shuffled back and was on the defensive again. Then offensive, and back again. Then, she noticed the sweat on Ryoko's head, not an imagined drop as it ran freely.

Utena broke away giving her friend a small break. She knew that her body wasn't able to continue this level of fighting for much longer. Utena readied herself for the final pass as she lowered her sword out before her, grip firm and determination shinning. She was cast in a soft light from the sun at her back. Utena gathered herself and felt at peace in the stillness of her being. She felt something shift within.

Then they met each other's swords, simultaneously delivering mighty strikes with all the power they had...

The force of their clash was enough to throw the both of them back with the impact.

Ryoko fell to a knee, while Utena landed on her butt. The ex-pirate stood winded from the impact as her energy blade vanished. When Utena didn't move, concern filled her. She rushed to her side.

"Utena!"

The younger girl pushed herself up and had her leg drawn close to her chest, right arm dangling, and the sword key still in her hand and stained with blood. Utena's face obscured from sight by the curtain of her pink hair.

"Thank you Ryoko," Utena said winded. "For everything."

"What?"

"I want you to know that I admire you." Utena continued from the veil of her hair. "You're so strong in every way. Seeing you, I know I have a long way to go."

Ryoko didn't know what to say at Utena's outpouring. She knew the words were heartfelt. Therefore it moved her to hear them. A blush graced her face. Utena saw it and chuckled warmly. In order to get over her embarrassment, she tended to Utena's injured hand.

Upon seeing what a mess her hand was in, Ryoko's respect grew. Being human, Utena did not possess instantaneous healing abilities like she herself did. She tore a strip of cloth from her dress and used it as a tourniquet.

"We need to get you fixed." Ryoko said.

"You make me sound like an oversexed pup." Utena quiped with a wiry smile. "But are you sure it's me we're talking about?" Utena asked as she tugged at Ryoko's tail

Ryoko laughed uproariously as she rose to her feet. She then gently smacked Utena's hand away with the tail in question. "Need a hand?" she extended her hand out to her friend. She took the proffered help with a smile. They both walked together knowing that Utena felt a sense of pride in being independent. Utena walked on her own with a bearing of dignity that Ryoko has come to admire.

For all her intentions, Utena seemed to be a little off kilter.

"You know, you're my sister. Sisters help each other," Ryoko pointed out with a slight smile. Utena buried her pride and accepted Ryoko's help. Leaning on her for support they made their way.

"You know, you should train with us," Utena said still breathing heavily.

"Humph," Ryoko snorted, clearly not liking the idea.

"I can really use your help," Utena continued, casting Ryoko a side glance. "Katsuhito-sensei is brilliant but a stern taskmaster. With you there, it will be bearable."

"I'll think about it." She relented.

She wiped the sweat from her brow. "If you do, I'll promise to call you sempai."

Ryoko chuckled, amused by Utena's persistence. Even in such a situation, Utena was indomitable. She pretended to seriously think it over.

"Sempei..." If she agreed than that would is the end of her sleeping in the mornings. I get to spend more time with Tenchi, Ryoko thought, pleased with the idea.

She had to weigh her options carefully.

Endless training along Tenchi and Utena?

Or hedonist habits?

"Well?" Utena impatiently demanded.

"I'm thinking!"

"Well, think fast. I need an answer."

* * *

Washu and Katsuhito watched the sparring between both girls thanks to Washu's spy cameras. The both of them were highly impressed with Utena's budding skill. Even though she was in the grip of intense emotions, that didn't retracted that she fought Ryoko with skill and technique. She did not fall prey to them but used them to sharpen her blade and blows.

Utena's blade increased in intensity and brilliance. Ryoko fell back and Utena gave her a break. To them it was clearly a stalemate. Utena's blade pulsed ever brighter, the white core eclipsing the purple. The blade in her hands had shifted, taking the length and appearance of a dai-katana. The white core of the blade with a purple cast to it.

"Transformation of Objects!" gasped a stunned Washu. "How is that possible?" she saw the serene look on Utena's face as this happened. Her eyes held the unmistakable look of joy and certainty. A faint but charming smile graced her lips.

Washu felt inexplicably moved and had the sudden insight of the woman Utena was and yet to become. It filled her with an unnamed emotion that pulled at her heart. Seeing the soft glow that surrounded her, she felt the need to warm herself against all that was Utena.

Washu realized with a start that these emotions were not hers, but Ryoko's. Her guard was down as she stared in wonder at Utena. Because of this her feelings were filtering through to Washu. Realizing this, Washu shut down her side of the link, cutting off the flow of emotions. She didn't want Ryoko to think that she was eavesdropping on her.

Still it amazed her to feel the intensity of her daughter's emotions. She closed her eyes.

A slight touch at her shoulder, reminded Washu of Katsuhito's presence. She raised her eyes to him to see the concern, behind the glasses, in his violet gaze. That moved her.

"I'm a little surprised by Utena," she said with a smile, "to have been able to summon such power, from someone so young."

"She has learned well." Katsuhito agreed. "But there is still a long way from mastery. It's all a matter of time."

"Her power and strength comes from her heart and will." Washu said. She studied the man a moment. "What do you think of Utena's idea of Ryoko training with you?"

"I would welcome her. But I believe she might have reservations learning from the man who locked her in a cave over 700 years ago."

"There is that," she agreed. But then again Ryoko was maturing, seeing situations in the past in a new light of understanding. "But she might surprise you," she added. She turned her thoughts on what she saw Utena do. Something that shouldn't be possible it was almost...

Miraculous.

But then, there were no miracles... just situations yet to be explained. And she, Washu, was the one who will uncover the mystery.

The brilliant Washu grinned with child-like antisipation. Her green eyes glittering at the prospect.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 7: Hero.

I must admit that I found that this chapter was not the easiest to write at all. I damn near gave up on it. It still feels off. Any suggestions are welcomed.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

--Harunomiya


	9. Angels and Demons

**Kakumei Muyo**

by Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 9: Angels and Demons**

Utena paced her room, moving about like a wild lioness, captured and caged, but still oh so feral. Having removed that hard edge from her rage, it simmered down to an anger that was easily managed in comparison. Although she hated to be confined, Utena knew it was the only place she'd be able to decompress unwind until she was more herself. Unsettled as she still was, she needed to reign in her emotions before she caused even more worry. It was bad enough that she declined to sit down with the rest of the family, for the dinnertime meal. She could not endure the worried looks, the concern for her well being, they would cast her way.

Still, not one of them pressed her need, as it was clear that she desired to be away from them all. It bothered her that she reacted so violently but wasn't able to help herself. Her loss of control was a clear indication of how much she still needed to go.

And her friends were always so understanding.

So she opted to sit out, while protesting that she had tons of homework to do, which was the truth. As she plopped down in the chair at her desk, Utena looked over her latest assignments with no real interest. She had no head for complicated formulas and equations at the moment, maybe later. She scanned her itinerary, and what was required for tomorrow was a poem. Seeing this was a peaceful outlet, Utena decided to give it a go.

She fumbled about for a sheet of paper and pen. She was busy trying to find the words she needed to express her thoughts properly. Scratching this and that out and rewriting sections. Displeased with her messy work, Utena pulled out another clean sheet of paper.

Sasami's light rapping was greeted by a distracted, "Come in."

"I brought you some dinner!" Sasami announced, as she walked in, carrying a food tray filled with divine smelling dishes that made the taste buds water, in anticipation.

In this state of concentration, hunched over on her desk and the sound of the incessant moving of pen on paper that Sasami found her. The little girl brought a light meal for Utena. The older girl looked up from her work and smiled. Sasami's thoughtfulness touched her as she proceeded to clear a space on the cluttered desk, spilling several sheets of paper onto the floor.

"Thanks Sasami."

"Be sure to eat it all okay?"

"I will," she agreed, and to assure her, Utena popped a dumpling into her mouth. She arched a brow as to say: see there's nothing to worry about.

"I'll be back later for the plates."

"Okay," she dutifully replied.

The little girl smiled and fought the urge to hug Utena when it was clear she was busy. It wasn't an easy thing to do for Sasami.

* * *

Once she reached the bottom of the steps, the girls were all ready waiting for Sasami to report on Utena's movements since she closed herself off.

"So, what is she doing up there?" Ryoko asked, she could go and see for herself but something told her that she needed to leave her be for the moment.

"Ryoko, give her minute," Ayeka glared.

The cyan-haired ex-pirate, glared in return, gearing up and ready to tell Ayeka off when Sasami stepped in, the ever reluctant peacemaker..

Sasami huffed, finally exasperated. "If you two start bickering, I won't tell you a single thing," she threatened the two of them quietly.

"We don't bicker," Ayeka admonished her sister regally.

She snorted at that, for once in agreement with the princess. "Yeah, we fight," Ryoko put in. "We're not some 80 year-old ninnies you know," she grumbled

_Well, they were older than _that_... no mater how well preserved Ayeka and Ryoko are, _Sasami thought she laughed softly, knowing that it was wise not to point this out to them.

"We will not _argue,_" Ayeka stressed primly.

"She was busy writing something. Don't ask me what though. She seemed kinda distracted," Sasami said. "I told her that l was going to pick up the plates."

She perked up at this. "You did? I'll do that," Ryoko offered. What better way to check up on Utena without being obvious and annoying.

They turned at the sound of Ayeka's gasp. "Do my ears decieve me? Ryoko actually being helpful!" Ayeka said unable to help herself.

Ryoko glowered. "You shut up!"

Ayeka tittered.

Sasami glared at her sister, pink eyes filled with her displeasure. "If you want." The young princess eyes narrowed thoughtfully. The next words out of her mouth were sheer deliberate and cunning. "You know what Ryoko, I'm in the mood for some desert. You wanna join me?"

"Really? Sure." Ryoko laughed, eyes bright and mouth already savoring the treat to come. She cast a look up the stairs, suddenly torn.

Sasami nodded her head vigorously at her. "I think you'll be the first to try my home-made ice cream. Let's go," Sasami said.

_I'll check up on her later_, Ryoko thought, following Sasami to the kitchen, lured by the promise of desert..

"Sasami, what about me?" Ayeka asked as she trailed after them, "Sasami! "

"What?"

"I want some too!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

* * *

Hours later, Ryoko quietly made her way into their shared room and spotted Utena already in her PJ's and sprawled out in bed, although she managed to kick off the comforter, as it dangled precariously from her foot. Stifling a snort, Ryoko threw the covers back on over Utena. She moved towards the mess of Utena's desk and papers. Tidying the stacks, she caught sight of Utena's inelegant scrawl that passed for penmanship. Unable to help herself, Ryoko paused and read the first lines, then the rest of it.

When she finished reading, she looked at the girl on the bed, her golden eyes filled with an emotion that was hard to put into words.

She silently left, with the empty dishes.

* * *

_Tears for my transparent vision,_

_You wonder what I see, _

Everything was still in the Masaki household, everyone had turned in for the night. Nobuyuki busy burning the midnight oil, working on some plans for a particularly demanding client. Washu was poring over data in her lab and making adjustments. Tenchi had finally fallen asleep listening to his favorite CD. Mihoshi was alternating between visions of Sasami's marvelous cooking, and working in tandem with Space Police Policemen, as a valued partner and gleefully carrying out her duty. Sasami was lost to ever hopeful dreams of the family living in perfect harmony and love. Each helping her willingly with the chores and not fighting. Her smile grew as she slept. Ayeka was wrapped up in dreams of her prince wooing her after choosing her over her rival as the object of his affections and declaring his everlasting love.

Elsewhere in the house, there was no such gentle dreams for the pink-haired girl. Utena found herself in the grip of a nightmare that wouldn't let her go...

_Dissatisfied, I don't see clear,_

_My dreams have see me free._

The urgency was palpable, crying out to her in a screaming, fervent voice, hurry, hurry! The growing shadows whispered in her ears, giving voice her worry, gleefully feeding and building all unwanted thoughts, mocking all her efforts. With each faceless laughter, the streets stretched out endlessly before her, in the dying light. The soles of her shoes slapped against the pavement with every footfall, sounding unusually loud. Her every motion seem weighted and sluggish as though she were moving under water.

Her lungs burned painfully, as her harsh breathing rang in her ears. Utena strained her very body to reach the cries of terror that poured out of a throat, torn from the very core. But no matter how fast and far Utena pushed herself, the way seemed endless, mocking her attempts. She fought against the despair that threatened as she continued, followed by cruel laughter.. raced.

Whatever had held her back, toyed with her enough, satisfied let her go. The laughter hounded her like the very hounds of hell were at her heels, giving gleeful and maddening chase.

_I need more time but can't slow down, _

_That bird has such great thirst,_

Finally Utena turned the darkened corner, and what she saw nearly stopped her heart. She had prevented this from happening, but in her tortured dreams, Utena found herself... too late. Much to late to stop anything. They had escaped her wrath, leaving behind a shattered soul, looking like a wild, wounded animal. Those eyes were wide. Utena wanted to howl in rage, but forced herself to bear that accusing glance of why. Why, those storm colored eyes accused, glared, cried, as her sobs filled the air. Why!

Why of everything.

Why. Why. Why!

And in the face of that pain Utena found no answer to give. She hung her head in shame and sorrow. She did not rise her hands in defense as those fist pounded upon her. She took each blow.

It was not enough.

_Necessity kills my every thought,_

_But I know that they'll get me first._

Just when she thought that she could turn away from the horror of that day, it comes back with a force to stagger her and batter her spirit, leaving her exhausted in its wake. So many things she wanted to forget haunted her, mocking her futile attempts. The ghosts of the past, haunt her like screaming banshees, reminding her, that she may have won free of Ohtori, but Ohtori holds her still.

She was encased in a glass coffin, the darkness closing in on her. How she remembered climbing into one as a child, thinking despondently what was the purpose of living if those she loved were dead?

The coffin was of her own choosing and the overwhelming scent of new roses would have suffocated her to death, but she didn't are to fight it.

And in her moment of despair, when she would have traded her life for a gilded rose-filled coffin, encased in eternal sleep, it was then and there that the Prince had rescued her and given her a purpose to live.

_My promise lies within my song, _

_It's sung just once the same,_

But here in this plane of dreams and nightmares came another, as her coffin shifted to something else. A familiar place, a reviled place.

"This is... your room!" Utena found herself saying.

She knew that she wasn't alone.

A voice spoke from behind her, in tones that would captivate as well as instruct. A voice of someone who loved to hear himself speak. "A magnificent Planetarium, isn't it? This device paints the illusion of fairy tales for those with naive wishes in their hearts....who say they wish something eternal existed, who say they wish the power of miracles existed. But, there's no place higher than this room. This room is the summit of Ohtori Academy, and of the world."

She didn't turn around, didn't want to see that self-satisfied smirk on his face.. "I hate this room," she said vehemently, tone low.

_A melancholy note in flight,_

_As swift as it must change._

"Someone as young as you might not appreciate the value of this room. And so instead of the real Chairman's Room, you chase after phantom Castles in the sky."

Utena swirls around to face him "This is the room where you and Anthy always..." the blue-eyed girl could not speak the words. His face looms over her, like the devil that he was, haunting her. His green eyes glowed against the darkness of his face, in the shadows that danced there.

He began his unhuried strut towards her, moving ever closer. "Always...? Oh, is that what you're upset about? Am I really doing something that despicable? And even if I am, you're the same as me."

Her face paled at his words, his assertion. _No,_ her mind cried out in denial. _No_... Utena shifted back, unwilling to turn her back on Akio for even a moment, keeping him in her sights. not wanting him to reach her. He continued to herd her as she moved away.

That is until she bumped against the edge of something behind her, causing Utena to fall back in absolute surprise. Down she went.

The girl proped herself up on her elbows. She found herself, still bouncing, upon a massive bed all softness and comfort, the crimson color of the sheets. Oh, how she wished for the coffin!

Akio was quick to capitalize on her momentary distraction. In an instant, the bed shifted under the added weight. He straddled her, knees on either side, as his body lowered just so, moving over hers, with slow deliberate intent in every motion. Recovering, Utena's hands shot up to stop him, to shove him off. But she couldn't. All she could to was hold him off, with all her might, her opened hands were firmly pressed against his chest, keeping him at bay. She wasn't surprised that her touch met the bare darkness of his skin. His shirt was out of his pants half unbutton. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

_The bird pounds in its fury, _

_My ribs are but a cage,_

She pushed against him, but might as well not have bothered. Akio didn't budge a fraction. "Get off me you bastard!" She spat the words, filling her words with contempt.

Tired of this little act of defiance, Akio quickly put and end to it. In one swift motion caught Utena's wrists and pinned them down above her head. His wicked smile was sardonic, mocking. "Come now, I doubt you've forgotten us. I have a fiancée, but that didn't stop you. Isn't that a sin?"

* * *

_My skull serves as a chamber,_

_For uncontrollable rage._

It was inevitable.

The pain was unrelenting to her body, like a sharp dagger plunging deep into her core. Her body was trying to fight the invasion, but all in vain against such pain, against such relentless intrusion. She struggles to fight him off her but his strength kept her pinned underneath him. Held her in place, with her arms pinned to the bed, with his hands at her wrist in a vise-like grip.

All his terrible beauty and lies cannot mask what he has done, what he was. He had been forewarned. She fights the scream of rage that burned deep in her chest. Rage at him... at herself. How could she have fallen for him, believed him? Akio was the greatest of deceivers. He was the Deceiver. The Fallen One.

_Ridiculous fancy, it fades away,_

_So slowly you shed no tear,_

Even sated, the damned bastard still wouldn't let her go, pressing close still, knowing how much she loathed him, what he was. Not that he seemed to care what she thought.

He leaned in, his violet hair free from its normal constraint a tangled mane spilled forth. The ends of the silken strands brushed against her bare skin, like the cool caress of Akio's elegant and slender fingers. And yet it only evoked the crawling sensation of spiders. She recoiled from the contact, from him.

Akio shifted his hold on her, using one hand to hold her wrist. No matter how Utena struggled, it was useless against all that unnatural strength.

His freed hand caught her chin and easily forced her to meet his dark fevered gaze. "Everything was all for you." The terrible words. Such terrible words. "You were the one I wanted... my shinning Venus, so perfect, the Chosen Prince to unlock the doors to the castle and my power." He sighed, looking suddenly weary of her. "But you were just as flawed, Just like the others. So close..."

_Such silence begins you wondering,_

_if it was ever really here._

Akio's green eyes sharpened, the malice in them ready to poison. "Would you like to see the truth, O Prince?" he purred mockingly into her ear unmindful of her pain and struggling against him, voice seductive, caressing. "What you were so naive to see."

The words were spoken casually, but wielded with cruel expertise. "There was a time when you were helpless and reality subjugated you, no matter how much you struggled. With no way to escape the cruel reality before your eyes, you tried to segregate yourself from the world."

Utena continued to struggle desperately against him, wanting to get away before he defiled her one precious memory, the one thing that was pure and good. Taking it and plowing it further into the manure, poisoning it until was something twisted and unrecognizable.

The smile sharpened as he enjoyed her struggles. Akio stripped her bear but this was a much more invigorating, How he wanted her to bleed, and he aimed his next words like a poisoned sword thrust meant for the heart. "The one who saved you from within that darkness...was _me_. I'm the one who gave you the power to face the world again. At that time, I was a Prince to you. But, I'm the same, then and now. And Anthy was the Rose Bride, then and now. And she's a witch. That goes for you too. Both then and now, you're a girl."

She could not shut out the sound of is voice and words, the pain that followed, hammering at what held her together, her belief in Dios, her prince.

It hurt her deeply in her soul. But out her corner of her eye she caught shadowed bodies moving... _writhing.._. Utena's blue eyes went wide.

No!

Flashes of mind-numbing horror, she had to fight, she did not want to see what was behind the curtain. The shadows that moved behind it. Utena shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears back that threatened. What he done to her was nothing compared to the horror behind the curtain. Her spirit recoiled within her.

The fingers at her chin tight end cruelly. His suddenly cold green eyes drank up all Utena's emotions, feeding off them. "Yes, O Prince. My tarnished Prince," he whispered poisonous words into her ear, unable to shut out the sound. He drove the tainted blade deeper. He forced her to look. "Behold, the truth..."

"No..." was her soundless denial.

He look pleasure from her pain and torment, amused by her horror of what was. Akio's rolling laughter drowned out her protest.

_I love, I hate, I hurt inside,_

_And then the ice-blade falls,_

She screamed.

* * *

She bolted upright, gasping for air, sweat trickling down her face, and hair plastered to her face. Her chest was heaving, struggling to draw breath into her lungs. She felt the searing pain of that wound, causing her to double over. Utena clutched at her chest, fingers digging painfully into the skin. There was nothing she could do but ride out the pain, hopping that it would recede.

A panic attack.

She hated these times; it felt like she was having a heart attack even though she knew she wasn't. Gritting her teeth against another spasm of pain, she closed her eyes. But she preferred it over her nightmares. Air, she needed air, she felt that she was suffocating. She pushed herself out of her bed and stumbled her way to the balcony. It was an effort to simply push the screen door open.

_A brick, a brick, just one more brick, _

_For the completion of my walls._

The air was fresh, but bearable in comparison to other things. Stars twinkled up high in the night sky as Utena made her lumbering way out onto balcony.

She slid the glass door partitioning the balcony from her room shut and leaned against it, slipping to the floor. Her pajamas were soaked with perspiration and the light breezed caused her skin to prickle. She looked down at herself and smiled tightly, wincing.

Ignoring the pain, Utena concentrated on anything else. She was breathing the cool air that filled her lungs, helping her deal. Closing her eyes, she only concentrated on getting herself under control. Gradually, the cool breeze revitalizes her, awakens her fully to the here and now.

Such was her focus that, she failed to sense Ryoko's nearness until she felt her hand on her shoulder. "Utena, what's wrong?"

Her eyes snapped open and found herself looking up at Ryoko; her body was cast in shadow save for the golden glow of her cat-eyes. Utena managed a smile, trying to reassure her but, Ryoko's worry deepened.

Ryoko caught the distressing signs, the tightness around Utena's eyes. The rigidness in her posture, holding herself with utter stillness.

Did that impromptu sparing between Utena and her... _Did I hurt her? _Ryoko thought utterly horrified at the very idea. Was Utena hurt more than she first led them to believe?

"I'm... all right," Utena managed to say, a little short of breath. "Just had an attack of cluster phobia. I just need some air, that's all."

"Utena, don't give me that!" Ryoko's worry made her words sharp. she wasn't in the mood for flip answers. "Didn't you once say you trust me?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"Then tell me what's going on."

Utena tried to steady her breathing. "It's not the sort of thing I can talk over with others. Everyone has things they can't say to others, don't they?" Utena turned away from Ryoko's worried gaze. "What happened today triggered nightmares that won't let me sleep." She said quietly.

"That not all," Ryoko pressed, sliding besides Utena, she looked worn as if she just fought someone. Whatever haunted her feed off her in spades before letting her go.

Utena didn't want to elaborate, but as Ryoko said, she trusted her. Ryoko trusted her with her own secrets. Why couldn't she do the same? Damn it! She owed Ryoko the truth. She fought against her own nature and spoke, forcing herself. "It isn't," Utena finally agreed. "You know better than anyone how memories can be so horrifying by themselves. Memories tend to keep the past always in the present. No matter how hard I try to forget." She rested her forehead on her drawn up knees. It also help hide the spasm of pain that contorted her features.

Ryoko knew all too well what Utena was telling her. Recalling the day's events she put the pieces together. The overall image of the pieces fitted together made her rage flare.

"Who was it?" Ryoko dared ask softly, but Utena still flinched from her question, glad that her face was hidden in the curtain of her hair.

"Akio," she said, speaking the words in a detached way. "He was older than I. He had a fiancé, Kanae, and I... still fell for him. The ideal of him, anyway"

There was clear surprise strewn across her features. Ryoko couldn't believe that Utena would fall for a practically married man. She waited.

"He reminded me of the prince who saved me long ago. He turned out to be a lie, all smoke and mirrors. He used that against me. Used me."

_I win, I lose, I never gain,_

_Rarely often do I weep,_

"He used so many just to get to me, the duels-" Utena said her voice thick with anguish and guilt. "Saionji Kyouichi, Arisugawa Juri, Kaoru Miki, Kiryuu Touga ... When they couldn't get the job done, there was was the Black Rose duels; Mikage, Ruka, Shiori, Kozue, Nanami, Wakaba... my best friend." These duelist she knew and faced, but what of those previously to her coming? Akio's countless pawns and playthings. So many she failed. Utena couldn't help but grieve yet hope to one day atone.

Ryoko heard her recite, with an anguished tone, her memory forever etched with the names of the fallen, fellow comrade-in-arms. And she, a comrade that somehow had managed to emerged from the chaos not unscathed, but nonetheless a guilt-ridden survivor, changed from the encounter.

_I'm afraid, but yet I hold no fear,_

_That is, until I sleep._

The words echoed in her head: _You're like me... _Even awake his words haunted her. The blood thundered in her ears as she felt her ire rise.

"Damn him!" Utena gasped, fury filling her. "Touga tried to warn me about him, even his sister... Nanami, of all people! I was a fool who refused to see." Utena banged her already hurt hand into the wood floor, staining it with blood anew. "I deserved what I got. I made my choice, however foolish it was in the end. But what he did to her-," here Utena's voice broke filled with helplessness.

No one deserves such ugly things to happen. "Who was she?" Ryoko asked, wanting to help Utena but not knowing how to do so.

_Tears for my transparent vision,_

_You wonder what I see,_

The name was spoken with a wealth of emotion, that was hard to tell apart, what was the source of it all. Anger, shame, hurt, grief, pain, guilt... It was everything at once. "Anthy," Utena gasped the name as the pain flared, unbearable and blinding.

"Utena! What's wrong!" Ryoko asked, her heart pounding wildly, in fear for Utena, as she reached for her, holding her tight. She felt the tremors in her body, as she held her, Utena's shallow breathing.

_A dreamer slaying dragons,_

_While my dreams are slaying me. _

Through the pain, Utena's eyes looked up at her, trying to reassure her. "It'll pass, don't tell them," Utena managed to utter before she passed out.

Ryoko held on to her, wishing there was something more she could do to help. This was not the first time it has happened, of this she was sure. How many times has this come about suffering alone, without having anyone to help her through the pain.

Ryoko knew first hand more about pain than anyone should have. Just to have someone there would have done wonders, Ryo-Oh-Ki offered comfort as she was able, her only friend for so long back then. But she was here now with Utena. She'll hold her until the worst was over. Utena's body finally relaxed and resumed its easy breathing movements. Gathering that slender body into her arms, Ryoko took her inside, leaving the the sliding door open for the cool air to enter. Tucking her into bed, Ryoko sat on the edge of the bed, her golden eyes stared out into the darkness, guarding Utena's sleep. Her presence anchoring her to the earth.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 9: Angels and Demons.

Hopefully I stayed true to the cannon of Utena OAV for this sequence. Having Ryoko there to see her through such a moment made sense to me. Since they share similar backgrounds. I will edit this later. I apologize for it being so short. Any suggestions are welcomed.

P.S. Well now, this is the promised revision, new things were added and expanded upon. The poem was by Kerri Hawkins.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

--Harunomiya


	10. Duty

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 10: Duty**

"Whew! I'm done, Yukinojo!" Kuramitsu Mihoshi exclaimed, just finished with typing the last entry of her lengthy monthly report. A report that Mihoshi was required to submit to her superior, Captain Nobeyama, at Galaxy Police Headquarters detailing the status quo in the Sol System. The man however had misfortune to be read every bit of detail in that lengthily report. Yukinojo made sure that it was successfully saved, not leaving up to chance that Mihoshi's efforts be in vain.

"Files have successfully saved, lady Mihoshi," the A.I. metallic voice stated. "Please state you're access code."

Mihoshi, following Yukinojo's instructions, laid her right hand flat on the control panel before her. She spoke in a clear voice, "Access code: There was an old woman who lived in a shoe."

DNA and astral patterns are cleared.

"I'm transmitting the report data now, lady Mihoshi," Yukinojo announced.

"Good! Well, we're done for the day." Mihoshi said. "Let's go home!"

"This sector of the Sol System is clear... headed back to earth!" the A.I. announced.

"Yay!" the blonde said. She settled into seat, getting comfortable for the trip back home. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes, feeling suddenly sleepy. It couldn't hurt to take a nap, she reasoned. By the time I wake up it'll be dinnertime! She allowed herself to picture the delectable dishes that awaited her, her mouth watering with anticipation.

The GP Officer allowed sleep to take her; she couldn't help the thoughts that floated around in her head.

Mihoshi was glad to be off duty patrolling colonial planet number 0315. The Earth. To be more specific, the Non-Interference Zone of the Earth, the protected area around it. Mihoshi took her job seriously, and did her best to carry out the orders given to her by GP Headquarters. Although Earth was considered a backwater planet by most, very few knew that several members of the Royal House of Jurai made their residence there. It was her duty as a GP Officer, to keep the Royals safe. She didn't need the Juraian request to stress the uttermost importance of their safety to her. It didn't matter to her if they were Royal or not, many would be scandalized, (horrified even) to find out that the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko, and famed scientist Washu, also lived there, alongside the royals. It didn't matter to her in the least; Mihoshi would look after them, highborn or criminal.

She grinned sleepily. But what made them truly special to her, was the simple fact that they were all her friends. And that made all the difference. She giggled happily, filled with a warm feeling that last thought gave her, Mihoshi allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth...

Utena was trapped in Washu's lab, strapped down to a seat and sweating profusely. Out of the blue, her mind latched onto something Ayeka said, her prim and proper tones echoing in her head, Utena could swear that she heard the princess admonishing her. "Woman don't sweat, they glisten." The sudden thought startled Utena, her mind drifting into the most insane of moments. _Focus_, she mentally chided herself. She had no idea how this whole situation was going to end. It was all unpredictable. But she was damned if she'll let the thrill of fear get to her. A bead of perspiration made its way down her brow and threatened to fall into her eyes. Utena didn't dare to look away from the sight before her, not even to wipe away the salty moisture that threatened to distract her.

"C'mon," she growled softly, her focus sharp, "C'mon!"

_Patience_, the familiar voice whispered from within her mind. Utena bit back a retort. She knew that it would do her no good and besides Washu was tuned into her every reaction.

Seconds later, what seemed an eternity to Utena, she caught sight of enemy fighters on her screen, heading straight for her. A wave of anticipation caused her lips to curl in a feral grin. She pressed on the accelerator and felt the g forces pushed her into her seat. Within a heartbeat, she was in the mist of them, taking them apart.

* * *

There was no greater pleasure than the cockpit simulator, the most perfect video game she ever played. Washu trained her, step by step in its use. At first not knowing the awesome power of the game, she played only at the tactical level, Taking an active part in continuous maneuvers to find and destroy an enemy. The computer-controlled enemy was devious and powerful, and whenever Utena tried a tactic she found the computer using it against her within minutes.

The game was quite realistic in it's display, it was tuned into real-scenario situations. If she was struck, she would feel the turbulence and violence of space combat, as they fought, dancing and spinning and maneuvered through simulated space. The controls were powerful. She could rotate the display in any direction, so she could watch from any single angle, and she could move the center so that the duel took place nearer or further from her.

Gradually, as she became more adept at controlling her fighter's speed, direction of movement, orientation, and weapons, the game was made more complex. She might have two enemy ships at once; there might be more obstacles, the debris of space; Utena began to worry about fuel and limited weapons; the computer began to assign her particular things to destroy or accomplish, so that she had to avoid distractions and achieve an objective in order to win. The enemy was always a different ship, of varying design and capabilities. A challenge that she enjoyed to take on.

When she had mastered the one-fighter game, Washu allowed her to step back into the four-fighter squadron. Utena spoke commands to simulated pilots of four fighters, and instead of merely carrying out the computer's instructions, she was allowed to determine the tactics herself, deciding which of the objectives was the most valuable and directing her squadron accordingly. At any time she could take personal command of one of the fighters for a short time, and she did this often; when she did, the other three fighters in her squadron were soon destroyed. As the games grew harder and harder, she had to spend more and more of her time commanding the squadron. When she did, Utena won more and more often.

Finishing off the last of her enemies and collecting another victory, Utena sighed, pleased with herself.

"Well done Utena," Washu praised into her ear, her voice coming from inside the helmet.

"Thanks," Utena murmured.

"You're getting better at commanding the squadron," Washu continued. "You'll be commanding a fleet in no time!"

Utena chuckled even as she made a face in distaste. "I rather not," she said countering, "I prefer the hands on approach, than sitting back and looking pretty."

Washu laughed at that. "How's that a bad thing?"

"You know me, I hate being idle." Utena pressed the button over her head and the cockpit opened, allowing her to step out. Washu was already there, a grin on her face, utterly pleased with Utena's results. she removed her helmet and chucked it into the seat. She began to stretch after sitting for more than two hours straight.

"That, my dear, is a gross understatement," Washu quipped.

She looked at the performance readouts of Utena's latest engagements. She could use her squadron like a scalpel, reacting beautifully to anything the computer threw at her, and carving the enemy into shreds. This youngster's potential was endless. Washu watched her retreating back, and lapsed into musings. _I wonder how she would match up against lord Tenchi_? It grieved her that Tenchi wouldn't set a foot in her lap, she had to admit it was her fault, but it was useless to cry over spilled milk. At this thought Washu grinned, or lack thereof. She was curious how he would perform in her cockpit simulator.

Utena's voice penetrated her thoughts. "Washu, are you coming?" she called.

"Yeah!" Washu replied, while muttering under her breath about the impetuousness of youth.

* * *

Everyone whether they were willing to admit it or not, enjoyed sitting down for the meals that were like ambrosia to the gods. It was a time when everyone in the household stopped whatever they were doing and rush to sit down, definitely not wanting to miss out on any of the dishes. It was one of those times that they all gathered together.

Utena looked around warmed by the sight of everyone gathered there, seated at waiting to begin. Only one person was left to show up, and judging from the time of day, it wasn't long.

"I'm not late am I?" the familiar blond voice was heard as she entered the house. Following her nose, Mihoshi popped into the dinning area. You can set your watch by that detective, when it comes to Sasami's meals she's never late. Anything else well... there's no guaranty.

After another round of usual table side manners, which included Ryoko and Ayeka fighting for the last dumpling, and the ever thankful words of praise that had the younger princess blushing furiously. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

Utena and Mihoshi helped clear the table of the dishes that remained. It was something that Mihoshi always insisted on doing. The pink-haired girl studied the other woman, s she happily helped with the clean up. Utena found herself wondering what it was like to be able to fly up into space and commune with the stars.

Having this fanciful notion planted in her head, she invited Mihoshi to talk with her. Mihoshi was happy to oblige.

With a smile, Utena moved to the living room and the blonde followed suit.

"What's it like, doing what you do?" Utena asked.

"Serving in the Galaxy Police?" Mihoshi asked seeing Utena's nod before continuing. "I mean I have sworn an oath to protect all civilians, uphold Galactic Laws and keep the peace." Mihoshi tilted her head to the side, a smile forming as her eyes misted in recollection. "It's a grave and awesome duty, one that is an honor to take on, and make it a personal responsibility." She focused on Utena, "That's what my grandfather always said to me."

Utena wracked her head trying to remember what Tenchi told her once. "Your grandfather works for the Galaxy Police, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, he's actually the Grand Marshall, the head of the GP."

"Wow."

"Many of my relatives work for the GP but I admire Grandfather. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a GP officer just like him. What the GP does really makes a difference. I want to do my part to help."

Utena smiled at the blonde obvious enthusiasm and admired her commitment to a worthy profession. She knew all too well, the need to emulate a childhood hero.

"The Galaxy Academy designs many things that we use, including the GP ships; Grandfather had them give me my ship, its one of its kind. Even with Yukinojo, I get lonely patrolling by myself," Mihoshi admitted to the pink-haired girl.

Mihoshi's ship functions as a mobile police station. Unlike other GP ships, it does not need a recharge of energy or maintenance. That is, it has a self-evolving function. If you look closely, her ship can take on different shapes. The ship can evolved itself during the intervening period. Using this function, the ship keeps upgrading itself according to the latest information sent from the Headquarter, gathering resources from nearby planets or subspaces, as necessary. In this context, it is a living ship, similar to Ryo-oh-ki. Again this ship is an invention of Galaxy Academy. Why has only Mihoshi got it? Because of her grandfather, he wanted her to work in HQ, but she insisted to follow in his footsteps and have her own cruiser, to chase and apprehend criminals. This was of course, very dangerous and he pulled the strings to get her the best ship available, dotting grandfather that he was.

He couldn't chance her mind, but he did assign her to work in the Sol System, according to GP Intel it was a relatively calm area. That is until recent events.

"Haven't you ever been assigned a partner?" Utena asked. She saw something cross her face. The GP Officer looked away, as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"They never lasted long with me," she finally said. Being the granddaughter of the head of the GP, didn't win her over many friends and even less people she can trust to work with and watch her back like a partner should.

She sipped from her tea cup "Why not?" Utena asked and watched as Mihoshi's cheerful demeanor wilt and her smile falter. It was times like these that Utena cursed her inability to curb her natural curiosity.

Mihoshi looked down, an embarrassed flush crept across her face. "I was deemed a walking health hazard," she said and Utena understood immediately. Mihoshi was accident prone, of the highest proportions. Her eyes filled with sympathy. "When word got around, no one wanted to accept being partnered with me."

Mihoshi began to stress out, being around such enmity, and envy. She could not help who she was related to and born into a family that was second to the Royal House of Jurai. Be as it may, these negative emotions drained her, due to the sensitive personality that she had, and kept her from being an effective officer. No one really bothered talking to her with the exception of making snide comments.

They didn't understand why and how of anything, of whom she was. All she wanted to do was a good GP officer and make her grandfather proud. She stuck it out because of him. But being around such people was demoralizing.

How they enjoyed to see her mess up.

Her only redeeming characteristic, Mihoshi recalled reading, according to her file, was "luck." As her pilot instructor said, "Under normal circumstances, this cadet was adequate at best, and often to careless or rash. But in emergencies, everything seems to come together, and she will do five wrong things that add up to the best combination."

Utena studied Mihoshi's profile, thoughts racing. It couldn't be so bad; she made it through her Academy training, and is a First Class Detective. They wouldn't promote just anyone to that rank. "I wouldn't mind going with you on one of your patrols Mihoshi," Utena said. She was glad to see her friend's sadness vanish.

Her head snapped up, eyes searching Utena's face. "You would?" Mihoshi's eyes were wide with disbelief. The words were spoken with such wistful hopefulness that Utena felt her heart lurch at the sight and smiled.

"Sure thing!" she ascertained.

Utena lunged forward and grabbed Utena into an enthusiastic hug, Utena managed to keep the contents from her cup from spilling, thanks again to quick reflexes. "That'll be great!"

"Don't you need to ask permission?" Washu's voice came from the doorway to her lab. Washu caught the gist of their talk and inwardly smiled. The girl is so quick to comfort those around her.

Utena craned her neck to spot Washu. "Uh, yeah." She smiled brightly, "Mihoshi, you can let go now," she said through clenched teeth.

Mihoshi giggled. "Oops, sorry!" she backed away, and tried to smooth out the wrinkles from Utena's T-shirt with the flat of her hand. Her actions were efficient but personal in the way she was handling Utena. The sight brought amusement into Washu's green eyes. From the look on Mihoshi's face, she had no idea how her innocent her actions seemed.

Utena bore Washu's amusement, and the blonde's innocent handling, fighting the blush that threatened. Finally, Mihoshi moved away.

"Well?" Washu waited, and Utena took a deep breath. She considered Washu a surrogate mother and knew that the feeling was mutual. So it stands to reason what she was asking for was only fair.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could join Mihoshi on one of her patrols."

"You have responsibilities," Washu pointed out.

"C'mon Washu, its space, the final frontier!" Utena pleaded, eyes filled with visions of planets and stars. Stars that danced brightly in her blue eyes.

Washu knew how fond Utena was of the constellations. She really didn't have that heart to deny her anything. Utena rarely asked for anything. But she was a mother, and as such she mustn't cave in so easily. "..."

"Please Washu!" Mihoshi added her own pleas. She searched her pretty head frantically for something that will make Washu agree. "If you do, I..." But what? Her thoughts raced in her head. She had nothing that the brilliant scientist could want. Washu can create anything her precious lab... suddenly inspiration hit her! "I promise to stay out of your lab!"

The scientist won over the mother. Washu didn't need to think about it. "Deal!"

In her excitement Mihoshi began to hop around, bouncing like a cute bunny. Such was her enthusiasm; she managed to knock over the remains of Utena's tea, spilling the contents on Utena's shirt. The pink-haired girl jumped up, not wanting anything to stain the couch, thinking of Sasami.

"I'm such a klutz!" Mihoshi cried, instantly stopping. Grabbing the napkin on the coffee table, and immediately began to dab at the tea stain. "I'm so sorry Utena!" the blonde cried, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"If you take off you shirt, I can throw it into the washer!" the blonde reached out to her and Utena blushed brightly, as she hastily stepped back.

"Th-that's okay," Utena said, stumbling on her words. It was an effort to maintain eye contact.

"But I-" Mihoshi took a step forward, looking confused. Utena stepped back, causing her to trip, with the coffee table leg. It sends her crashing back into the other couch. Fortunately, the cushioned seat absorbed the impact of her fall. She landed heavily on her butt.

Utena was flat out embarrassed to be caught in such an awkward position. Her wet shirt was plastered to her front, butt aching and Mihoshi was trying in vain to remedy her fax pas. Washu was no help as she was busy trying to stifle her laughter.

Utena closed her eyes. Sometimes there was no possible way to retain a scrape of her bruised dignity intact. She grinned ruefully.

* * *

Utena found herself in Washu's lab, watching the smaller woman pace back and forth. She waited for her to speak, knowing that that was when Washu was good and ready.

The smaller woman stopped and glanced at Utena, looking at her, the scientist felt a sense of affection mingled with a trace of embarrassment.

She cleared her throat, before she spoke. "Now, this'll only be for the weekend," Washu stated as looked at the girl in front of her. "Don't forget your school work." She felt that she needed, amend her behavior, by reaffirming that she cared. She had been a scientist long before becoming a mother.

Looking into her blue eyes, Washu saw that Utena didn't hold it against her. She understood that it was all still so new to take to quickly. "Got it," Utena sated as she pointed at her duffel bag.

"I'll need to call Kira and let her know that I won't be coming in this weekend." Her blue eyes clouded as she thought of something plausible so say if her boss pressed her for details.

The would-be mother snapped her fingers and suddenly a figure appeared besides her. A marionette that was the spitting image of Utena, easily could pass as her twin "You know that my offer of Mecha Utena to fill in for you still stands." Washu reminded her. Washu's been itching to test out the marionette.

Utena shook her head, all the while smiling, she knew that Washu was overly enthusiastic about her creations. "Only if Kira's really pressed for the help."

The pink-haired girl recalled complaining to Washu good-naturedly, that she wished she had a stand in whenever she needed to be at so many places at once. The speculative gleam in Washu's green eyes, gave Utena pause, but she was too tired understand the implications of her words. She vaguely understood that she triggered something in that brilliant mind, sending the wheels turning.

A month later, Utena was standing before her mechanical doppelganger, identical to the last detail. Her double was dressed in a polo shit and athletic shorts. Fair skin flawless. A reminder of what had been. Despite this, Utena was very impressed. She reached out and touched the cheek that was warm and soft under her fingers.

This was another testament to Washu's brilliance; a testament that shared her features didn't bother her. As long as it was safe.

She snapped back to the present. "Maybe I should talk to sensei Katsuhito-" Utena began only to be cut off by the wave of Washu's hand.

"Leave the old man up to me," Washu said. "You're going to need this." She tossed the jumpsuit that Utena always wore whenever testing things the lab. Catching it, the girl nodded her head in understanding.

She folded it neatly before stuffing it in the bag.

* * *

The next day, while everyone was seated during breakfast, what better way to spring news of any sort, than at the dinner table, with everyone fed and contently stuffed? Washu casually told the others of Utena's three day trip aboard Mihoshi's ship, a trip granted with her permission. Katsuhito, didn't interfere in the decision, in fact, all he required is that Utena kept up with her training. He had come to realize that Washu was acting like the mother that Utena never had and clearly enjoyed the warm feelings it gave her being considered as such.

The reactions of the others varied, Ryoko was surprised, wondering what brought this on, but thought it'll be a good way for her to unwind. Tenchi was happy for his friend, clearly Utena was pleased with going on the trip. Ayeka was not aware that Utena and Mihoshi got along so well. Sasami wanted to go too, eyes wistful. She wanted to chase down and catch space criminals.

"When you're done playing Law and Order, I'll give you a tour of the universe that will definitely beat patrol duty any day!" Ryoko boasted. She bit into a drum stick prepared western style. Her eyes discreetly studied Utena. The ex-pirate's protectiveness towards her had intensified since that night, but tried her best not to be overbearing.

"Ryoko, mind you manners," Ayeka said clearly put off. As usual, Ryoko ignored her.

"I'll hold you up to that," Utena was quick to take up the offer.

* * *

Utena boarded the ship following Mihoshi, who was crisply dressed in her uniform. Once aboard, she handed Utena a pressed uniform to wear. She looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"When on duty, an officer must wear the designated dress code uniform." Mihoshi recited.

"But Mihoshi, I'm not GP." Utena said.

"Well I can fix that! I'll make you an honorary ensign!" Mihoshi said brightly. "Then you'll have no problem."

Now here she was on portal duty with Mihoshi and dressed in the GP uniform that was similar to the blonde's. The only exception was that she was granted the honorary rank of an ensign in the GP.

"This way I can make you my partner!" the blonde said enthusiastically, utterly taken with the idea. The partner in question chuckled, willing to go along, after all, what harm could there be? It was only going to be for three days.

* * *

Mihoshi gave the younger girl a tour of her ship, beginning with her introduction to Yukinojo, the ship's A.I.

As they made their way, something was revealed that Mihoshi would have probably preferred to be kept a secret.

"Dear me...she's as messy as ever...more!" a metallic voice grumbled. As they neared Utena was able so see a machine sweeping up the mess that sprawled everywhere. "She must be practicing her mess-generating skills." Utena cast a glance over at Mihoshi, who seemed ready enough to die of mortification. She couldn't suppress the smile that pulled at her lips, she laughed softly.

The sentient A.I. turned to face the direction of the sound, to find it's mistress, blushing furiously, and a pink-haired girl standing at her left, chuckling,

"Utena, this is Yukinojo. Yukinojo, Tenjou Utena." Mihoshi's voice was quite cheerful.

"It's a pleasure to have you aboard, lady Utena," the A.I.'s mechanical voice greeted.

Utena was utterly fascinated with Yukinojo. "The pleasure's mine," Utena replied, then spoke as an afterthought, blue eyes keen. "Just Utena, please, Yukinojo." She kept her eyes glued to the makeup of the metallic machine.

"As you wish, Utena," Yukinojo agreed.

"Yukinojo, prepare for launch sequence," Mihoshi said.

"Beginning preparations," Yukinojo replied.

Mihoshi sat in her command chair and was running through her pre-flight checklist, and for once was doing everything by the book. She didn't want Utena to think that she was a total space case... besides knowing that this was Utena's first time on a GP cruiser and flight launch, Mihoshi wanted it to be memorable.

"Um, Mihoshi?" Utena was unusually hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Do I need to be strapped down or something?" she asked.

"That's not necessary," Mihoshi replied as she looked at Utena. "Only during space combat and under extreme situations. It is unlikely to happen here in the Sol System. So please don't worry and enjoy the ride."

After they were in orbit, Mihoshi showed were she was going to be staying in the meantime.

It was a lot bigger than she first thought and great deal more comfortable.

The first few hours she helped Mihoshi organize her cluttered mess in its proper place. It wasn't long after that she found items that she was missing.

She spotted a holographic image sitting on the desk and walked closer to see, her curiosity piqued.

A formidable looking man with a golden mane lightly streaked with silver and half beard reminded Utena of a seasoned lion. He wore a uniform that left no question of his rank and identity. He was the Grand Marshal of the GP. He had the bearing of one long accustomed to duty. He stood tall, hands rested lightly on the young girl's shoulders that Utena know without a doubt to be Mihoshi.

Her features held the same openness, filled with the ever-present cheerfulness. Blue eyes free of guile and filled with laughter. That sparkle seemed to spill over and infectious. that much was clear, from the askance glance at Mihoshi, on the young man's face next to her. He was several years her junior. His own eyes filled with childish devotion and hero-worship.

Flanking her from the other side, was a woman who looked like an echo of Mihoshi's future self. Who of course was her mother. The man that stood next to her had to be her husband and Mihoshi's father.

It was awfully nice to have a family picture where it showed how much they cared. Utena wondered if Mihoshi missed them. She herself had only aunt Yurika and missed her terribly, but she had made her choice to fallow her path. There is no victory without giving something up.

* * *

Mihoshi popped her head into the doorway, expression ever cheerful. "Utena ready to work out?" the GP Officer asked.

Utena tore her gaze from the amazing view out her window, and regarded her friend. "Sure." Of course, she had to keep up her training and school work while on patrol in the Sol system. They needn't remind her, the younger girl was interested how Mihoshi's GP training measured up to what she knew herself.

"Good!" she beamed. "I'll meet you at the training hall." With a cheerful wave, she disappeared down the corridor.

With a smile of anticipation, Utena walked over to the closet and pressed a button, the door sliding open. Reaching inside, she pulled out what she needed. Utena began to remove the GP uniform, folding it neatly as she stripped off each piece. She then slipped into the body suit that monitored her vitals and performance. It was designed to work on many levels than just scientific uses alone, chic functional wear that covered Utena's body, which was eerily similar to Ryoko's battle suit sans the puffy shoulders and quite flattering to Utena's slender frame. It was created by her Mommy Washu, the same one she wore when working at the simulator. She knew that Washu would want the information.

Making her way down the corridor and the training hall she found the beautiful blonde stretching out. She greeted Utena from her position on the floor, touching her booted feet.

"Nice suit!" she said appreciatively.

"Thanks, Washu's doing." Utena said, amused by how enthusiastic Mihoshi always seemed about everything. It was as if everything was something to be amazed about. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, I'd like to start on some shooting practice." Mihoshi answered. "You know a GP Officer needs to be a good shooter."

"Uh, okay."

She began to fiddle with her cube, twisting and turning, in directions that seemed random and irrelevant. For all this, Utena's curiosity was triggered as usual. It was something to see Mihoshi pull another trick out of her bag of tricks, so to speak.

Utena watched her with the cube and wondered what it was and how it worked. The girl's mind began to drift. She began to envision a whole scenario. Washu dressed in the scholarly robs of a professor that were en vogue at the time of her tenure that the Galaxy Academy. She stood before a holographic image, with a pointing device.

"Let's begin with your question, what is Mihoshi's 'cube'. The answer is simple; it's a subspace key."

Washu sighed, as she would have at Utena's clueless expression, "More details... It is a key to expand subspaces. In another word, it is a cube-shaped 4-dimensional pocket. All the members of GP have one, but this particular one of Mihoshi's is an illegal cube, with many more functions. It is probably made by Galaxy Academy. Why is she allowed to have it? Perhaps because she is a 1st Class Detective, or perhaps her grandfather is turning a blind eye to it."

Utena shook her head free of the day dream, highly amused or rather disturbed that she would drift into a lecture of sorts. She didn't wonder that for all that it was that explanation made sense to her. Washu had come to the conclusion that Utena was a part of the family who knew who they truly were and as such needed to understand things that were unknown to her. So she used her scientific know how to broaden Utena's understanding. She just failed to mention it.

Suddenly Utena's attention was caught by the strange looking weapons that Mihoshi held in her hands.

"These are GP Blaster sidearm, standard issue for GP Officers." Mihoshi handed one over to Utena who hefted it, surprised by its lightweight feel. "They may have the appearance of toys but very dangerous as it is effective."

Mihoshi was right, to her eyes, the blaster look like a harmless child's toy. It was overall black and muted grey in appearance. The barrel of the weapon was horizontal and an inch in diameter.

Mihoshi showed her how to operate it, with the ease of one use to its use.

"And this is a antimatter bullet," Mihoshi said as she held a cylindrical object between her thumb and forefinger. "This baby can stop most high tech battle armor."

"We're going to use that for practice?" Utena asked, incredulous.

"No silly, I just wanted you to see."

Utena's relief was evident, but short lived with Mihoshi's next words.

"We're using energy blasts!"

"Uh, you think I should handle that?"

Mihoshi frowned, confused. "Washu suggested that I teach you. She said you're a good shot."

"That explains it. Okay, I'll give it a go."

Mihoshi set up the targets and proceeded to demonstrate the blaster's potential. Mihoshi settled into a shooting stance, legs spread, and hands gripped the blaster and target in sight. Utena watched wide-eyed as the burst of energy made short work of the rows of empty aluminum cans. The light echo of each shot's impact resounding in the room.

After knocking down all her targets, Mihoshi pulled up her gun and spared a sideways glance to Utena, face beaming. "Your turn," she piped up.

Taking a deep breath, Utena nodded, as she readied herself for the task at hand. She hopped that she didn't make too big a fool of herself. But she was interested how well she might fare with the blaster. When she squeezed the first shot, Utena was surprised by the recoil of the blast. She didn't expect the blaster to pack such a punch. Her stance helped her absorb the recoil well enough. But it wasn't something that Utena couldn't handle.

With every shot that she took, Utena felt her confidence grow. She was glad that working in the simulator in Washu's lab helped her cope with everything. It won't be the first time nor the last, she'll be infinitely grateful for her training in all its forms. Mind and body.

"After this we'll do some light sparing," Mihoshi announced from behind her.

This perked Utena up. "Okay, partner."

Hearing this made Mihoshi's smile bloom to full blast, the simple happiness she radiated warmed Utena, it was that palpable. Because she was concentrating on her targets, she was unaware of the tears of joy that shone in Mihoshi's eyes.

* * *

The flat of Mihoshi's hand slapped into Utena's cheek. It immediately exploded into a burst of stinging pain that made Utena's face feel twice its usual size. She didn't hesitate to respond, dropping to the floor without a second thought and scissoring her legs with hers. Both their legs tangled and Mihoshi fell. Utena was already pushing herself back up to a standing position even as Mihoshi fell. Utena was a half-second ahead of her and knew if she didn't maintain that advantage Utena was in for a world of hurt.

Utena pushed herself harder and faster, diving back into the fight.

Mihoshi came up swinging, but Utena was prepared. She blocked the blonde's first two shots and ducked under the third. Slipping past her, Utena snapped her leg out to connect with Mihoshi's hip. She staggered off balance and moved with a speed Utena couldn't follow to push herself off of the wall. Mihoshi caught Utena's foot and snapped it in the opposite direction of her momentum.

For a second time, the pink- haired girl fell hard. Mihoshi was on top of her before she could breathe. They wrestled for an instant. Mihoshi's bare foot slipped against the well polished wooden floor and Utena took advantage of her rare moment of distraction to break her hold. Utena stumbled a few feet away and then stopped.

Mihoshi lunged towards Utena again.

"Mihoshi, wait," Utena managed to get the words out around several panted breaths. Fortunately, the blonde halted almost immediately. She slumped slightly over herself, but unlike me there was no sweat trickling down her face, and she certainly wasn't breathing hard. I shook my head. That was Mihoshi, all right.

She glanced up again, trying to catch a good look at Mihoshi's eyes in the bright light of the room. The bright blue of her eyes still showed enough of her natural cheery demeanor. She was a happy person indeed. Mihoshi was really good and so unlike the bubbly blonde she was accustomed to. She was quite effective as a GP Officer; her eyes took a more serious quality, dampening her natural cheerful nature a bit.

Utena took one last deep breath and slowly exhaled it. With a smile, she gestured for them to start again. The corner of Mihoshi's lips turned up in a feral smile. The ever-cheerful blonde seemed to take another more serious or aggressive personality whenever training or on duty. This was a part of Mihoshi that the others rarely had a chance to see. Only familiar with the dizzy blonde and all around klutz. Slowly they circled, watching each other carefully as they paced around each other in the relatively tight confines of the training deck.

Breep! Eep! Breep Eep!

The sudden noise broke Utena's concentration. She glanced away, seeking the source and Mihoshi struck. Utena barely yanked her head back fast enough to avoid her punch. She hit the wall awkwardly and shoved away from it, instinctively attacking back. The force of the blow caused Mihoshi to hit the wall in turn.

Utena winced at the sight of Mihoshi sprawled onto her back. She hurried over to her, her mind racing. Maybe I over did it. Utena thought nervously as she helped Mihoshi sit up.

"Ow!" she cried, "that really hurt!" Mihoshi turned her big blue eyes to Utena, tears shining at the corners.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Utena apologized; she hated to see anyone tear up. She noticed that Mihoshi's wristband cast a red glow.

"Uh, your wristband is blinking," Utena said pointing.

"Oh," reading the information, Mihoshi forgot her pain and jumped up to her feet. "Follow me!" the GP officer took over, leaving the ditz behind.

Mihoshi hastily shrugged on her coat uniform and buttoned it up, fixing everything into place. She made her way down to the corridor and to the ship's control room. The doors slid open with an audible swoosh. Utena followed closely behind and Mihoshi sat down in the command chair, pushing a button the console that brought the screen before her to life.

"Yukinojo, report!" her voice took on a tone crisp command.

"Aye, lady Mihoshi!" Yukinojo, the A.I. Mihoshi's ship answered. "An unknown object has appeared at 1700 hours. I have tracked unusual trail activity that warrants your investigation, around the ninth planet in the sol system."

Her expression lit up. "I bet it is the Space Mafia," Mihoshi said to herself, Utena momentarily forgotten.

"There is no proof that the Space Mafia is working in the Sol System. You know this." Yukinojo interjected, he knew full well her outlandish theories.

Mihoshi clenched her fist, her blue eyes glittering with determined conviction. "I do, but my instincts as a detective tell me different!"

There was an awkward silence as Utena peered over Mihoshi's head and glanced at Yukinojo. She squinted, surprised to see sweat drops on the metallic frame that made up the A. I. Nah, can't be. Its condensation, Utena reasoned. "Set course for the ninth planet."

After a moment or two, the faithful robot nodded his metallic head. "Aye, setting course!" Yukinojo confirmed.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 10: Duty.

I liked the setting of Utena being away from the usual ruckus of the Masaki household. I thought I give her a different prospective with and of Mihoshi. (Out of the frying pan and into the fire! ^_^) Being an earthling, she would appreciate a journey through the stars even if only on patrol.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

-Harunomiya


	11. Space Case

**Kakumei Muyo  
**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 11: Space Case**

Speeding across space, the final frontier, was not at all like Utena had imagined or expected. It was so much more. Standing besides Mihoshi's command chair, she watched wide-eyed as they cruised by interstellar sight that the rest have come to take as commonplace. Cruised past sights that would be unknown to humans for centuries to come.

Utena tugged lightly at the caller of her GP uniform, more a gesture of nervousness than a sign of discomfort. The uniforms were designed to look good and not hinder an officer's performance.

Mihoshi sensed the disturbance, tilted her head to the side and peered up at the pink-haired girl. Utena's eyes were brighter than usual, heightened by the strong emotion of anticipation; the line of her jaw gave sign of her determination as well. Her lips twitched with suppressed excitement.

The blonde officer couldn't suppress the tee hee that escaped her own lips at the sight of Utena. The small sound caught Utena's attention and looked down at the blonde with questioning eyes.

"You look exactly as I did when I first stepped on a GP cruiser," Mihoshi said. "I was a bundle of nervous energy, filled with need to prove myself."

Utena lips bloomed into a full smile, as Mihoshi hit the nail on the head. Her other hand rested on top of the butt of the blaster that was holstered and strapped to leg. She felt a sense of comfort, having the weapon snuggled against her, but in all honestly she would have preferred the Sword of Dios over the gun. Much preferred the familiar feel of the sword hilt under her touch, the weight of it in her hand. The surely of naked steel of the sword that proved true in the most trying and crucial of moments.

"Lady Mihoshi, the vassal is waiting for you to board," the A.I. announced.

Mihoshi stood smoothing her uniform as she gave a sharp nod. "Right," she then looked over at Utena who was adjusting the red gloves. Those gloves would prevent the blaster from slipping from her hands because of sweat. "Let's go."

* * *

They boarded a vessel about half the size of Mihoshi's ship. Walking down the confined corridor, barely fitting their two bodies side by side of the other ship. Mihoshi whispered, "Don't worry, well just cite them for breaking the speeding laws and be on our way." Despite the well intentioned assurance, Utena felt uneasy and resolved to stay alert, as she walked a pace behind Mihoshi, guarding her back.

At the end of that cramped all stood a bear of a man, taller than anyone Utena has ever seen. His face harsh and a wicked looking scar slashed down his face. Overall he was an intimidating figure before them. He wore a smirk in place. Utena cast a quick glance about the space; to her right stood male twins of lesser height and built with blue skin tone, and yet still quite tall. Men barely out of their youth, but there wasn't anything youthful in those hard faces. To her right was figure cloaked from head to foot, the only thing visible were her eyes in the shadow of the hood, and was that a smile? Utena wasn't certain. Finished with her inspection, Utena turned her attention back to the big man, her senses open and alert. The overt leer in the man's face as he stared at Mihoshi who was reciting a section of what law they violated angered Utena, hand itching to pull out her gun. He grinned as his eyes met hers, something else in that glance triggered warning bells in Utena's head. Something that stated that he wad going to have his way in a second.

Already, Utena was in motion, shoving Mihoshi out of harm's way, blaster out and shooting, at the bigger man, impossible to miss. He let a howl of pain and rage as he crumpled, disabled from being a further danger. As Utena fell to the right on a knee, she shot the twins who were surprised by her quickness. Mihoshi was already covering her, trusting that blonde had her back; she spun in her crouched position, blaster aimed at the woman who didn't move an inch. Having in her sights, their eyes locked, amused laughter spilled forth.

Utena couldn't very well shoot her for laughing, now can she?

She heard a low growl coming from the big man she thought would be smart enough to stay down. From the look of things, he was seeing red. If he managed to get his hands on her, he was going to tear her to shreds.

So she did the only thing she could think of. Get to him first. She antisipated his lunge and managed to surpise him, as she sidestepped his hold. Utena spun and grabbed his wrist, pulld forward and he stumbled, her right leg was poised to strike, without holding back. The heel of her booted foot caught him on the side of his face, causing something to crack. Down he went, and this time he stayed that way.

"Worthless, the lot of you," she spat contemptuously. "Caught off guard by a blonde and a child with a blaster, how pathetic." The woman was definitely the one in charge.

_Uh, hello? Doesn't she realize I have it pointed on her too?_ Utena wondered. She wasn't going to say that aloud. Why quibble over the details when the good guys were winning?

The woman pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing her features and the black face paint that streaked across the left side of her face, in a style that the pink-haired girl found familiar. Utena found herself with the dubious honor of the woman's scrutiny. "Well done child. What is your intention?"

Utena was slightly annoyed at being constantly called a child. Better get this over quick before her temper got the best of her.

"Surrender your weapons," Utena called out, only to hear mirthless laughter in response.

"You don't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" the woman's voice called, the amusement still present.

"Yeah, for a moment there, I did," Utena answered truthfully.

"A warrior never surrenders anything," the woman said, then added a challenge "You want my arms? Come and get them." To stress her point, the woman withdrew a long whip from within the cloak, cracking it, the sound echoing.

_Oh, brother, challenged by someone with a dominatrix kick (or is it kink?), accessories included._ Utena should just decline and shoot her, but she couldn't pull the trigger on someone who isn't threatening her in any way. Yet. Why must she make her life more difficult than it needs to be? _Ah, yes, I remember now. I'm a masochist, _Utena thought ruefully. She holstered the blaster looking over at the teal-haired woman. _And she's a sadist. _That thought sent Utena convulsing into peels laughter. _A little S&M hour. _That set her off even more.

Utena was aware that everyone was looking at her funny, but she couldn't help herself. The whole dang thing was so outrageous, bizarre. Despite the craziness of it all, the challenge stands and Utena was not one to let it go unanswered.

She spoke over her shoulder to the blonde, "Mihoshi, you don't happen to have a sword lying around in that cube of yours, would you?" Utena could hear Mihoshi trying to figure out the proper combination. A moment later, success! She felt a light hilt of a broadsword handed over to her. Utena glanced down at what she held in her hand and took in the sight with a swift glance. It was a well balanced hilt with a handle worn with use and care; designs were etched with black outline, with images of lion like creatures. She ran her thumb across a blue jewel that glittered in the base of the cross guard. In that instant, the blade flared to life in the blaze of blue flame.

It danced beautifully, and paying her respects, then met the woman's eyes. Utena was going to hope for a swift ending. She charged her waiting opponent, sword thrusting. She moved aside but her cloak caught fire. Tearing it off, she threw it in Utena's line of sight, but not before spotting the dagger in her belt. Stepping back Utena slashed at it, shearing it in two as the blue flame consumed it with surprising acceleration.

As she committed herself to the motion, she left herself open to attack. The woman brought down the whip upon her unprotected front, from collarbone to torso, with an expert flick of her wrist cutting into the suit and tearing it open, breaking skin. Utena gasped at the pain. Looking at her she saw a smile of pleasure cross her features. She tried it again, but Utena slashed at it, shortening the whip. If she wanted to try that again, the woman would need to step in closer. The woman then landed a powerful side kick that Utena managed to absorb, minimizing the full impact. The pink-haired spun gracefully and rammed her elbow into the side of that face. She saw the sudden jerk and the blood that spilled from the graze of the hit. Utena felt the crushing punch to her side, hearing ribs crack, the grind to her midsection as she felt knee connect with soft muscle. Unwillingly, she doubled over, another sharp pain exploded, this time on the back of her left shoulder.

The woman was efficient and enjoying dishing out the punishment. From her position, Utena struggled to ride out the pain as she shoved at the woman, shifting her center of balance, into the wall. Her sword arm was pinned behind the woman, useless lest she was willing to drop the sword. Not bloody happening. She rammed her shoulder as hard and as often as she could into that body, calling on her endurance. She heard the grunts of pain, forced out of those lips. Hands grabbed at her shoulders digging painfully as she was slammed into the wall with violence. Suddenly, Utena felt something constrict her breathing, eyes wide she stared into the triumphant face of her opponent.

Her free hand went to the whip, under the coil, to keep from crushing her throat and cutting the air flow.

She twisted suddenly, when she heard the soft hiss of steel leaving its leather sheath. Utena remembered the dagger at the woman's waist. Utena felt an instant flood of pain when the blade bites into her side. But her last second move caused the blade to miss a vital spot and hit against her ribs instead. Utena managed to trip the woman up by hooking a leg behind her, sending them both toppling to the ground. The blade skirted from Utena's grasp. The woman in turn released the dagger, to keep Utena from strangling herself in the fall before she was good and ready for the fun to end.

Falling she managed to land on top, instantly straddling Utena keeping her body effectively pinned to the floor. With her free hand, the woman struck Utena across her face, splitting her lip, stunning her slightly. What was the use of hurting prey if made unconscious? All the senses must be engaged for her to enjoy inflicting her special brand of pain.

"I will cut out your heart," the woman stated, no boasting just plain cold fact. From the looks of it, Utena could see her grim outcome, she was struggling to just breathe and not be choked to death.

The pleasure in her face was clear as she saw Utena's eyes. The woman lips parted slightly as she drank up the stark revelation in Utena's eyes like fine wine. Not taking her eyes off of Utena's face, she ripped away the cloth, her nails digging painfully into supple skin, leaving marks, which filled with blood. Her hand moved against the exposed flesh, insulting and greedily over her heart. Utena closed her eyes. The hand stilled, no longer caressing. Instead, cool slender fingers traced at the scars that littered her body, in particular the hideous one that covered her heart. Fingers touched it with unbearable intimacy, the touch of a lover.

The woman stared as she ran her hands though the field of scars underneath her. She didn't care that the bearer of such marks was outraged with her casual handling. She was in control and she will do as she pleased. And it pleased her to explore this marred body of her prey. The scars were too numerous to count. Her critical eye told her that they were inflicted upon with sword blades, thrust upon her body with no sense of reason or rhyme, with the only intent to pierce at random, see the blood spill. Her gut told her that the entire girl's body must be covered in such a manner. A multitude of scars that made hers look pitiful in comparison.

She marveled at the sight, impressed that the girl had survived such an ordeal.

Utena felt her warm breath against her face, words filled with horror and admiration and something dark Utena couldn't put a name to.

"What battles have taken you, child?" she asked wonderingly, holding the whip firmly in place, with enough slack to give Utena some breathing room. Both of Utena's hands tried to keep further pressure from constricting her. "What horrors have those blue eyes seen?"

It was clear that her words triggered something utterly dangerous, the woman saw those blue eyes in question burn away all fear of death and in it's place rage flared. Before her, those blue eyes bleed into green. Such naked fury was daunting to behold in those starling green eyes. She who has seen much, in that moment didn't understand as she stared into those blazing eyes, wondered who was prisoner. Unexpectedly, she felt a shiver of unease, slither down her spin. The sensation caused her to sit up, in surprise. The feeling was so alien that the woman had trouble identifying it for what it was.

Suddenly the ring on the girl's hand flashed with a bright white light that, it blinded the woman momentarily brings her hands up in an automatic gesture. That movement caused the hold on the butt of the whip to slacken, giving Utena an opening she needed.

Letting go of the whip coiled about her neck, in a desperate gamble, Utena yanked the butt of the whip out of the woman's grasp completely with one hand, and at the same time landed an open palm strike to the exposed midsection with the other. Utena placed enough power behind the strike to incapacitate the woman, causing the woman to fall forward, eyes wide with shock and glazed as she toppled over.

She shoved the woman's unconscious body off her and sat up, hunched into herself, hands tearing at the whip at her throat. Winning free of that terrible hold, she flung it away from her, landing near Mihoshi's feet. Taking deep breaths, she ignored the fierce burning in her throat, the pain, glad to be breathing at all. Her hands went to where the suit was torn, only to find the material whole under her touch. She fumbled for the handcuffs clipped at her waist and secured the woman. Getting to her feet seemed like a task but there she stood. Once finding a steady footing, she grabbed the woman by the scruff of her neck and began to haul her butt over to the others. She heaved the last push and bent down to retrieve the whip, thinking that it was best kept out the woman's reach. She then made way to her discarded GP coat and slipped it on.

The woman was watching her, from her position on the ground, eyes still unfocused. All things considered, Utena couldn't believe her quick recovery. She thought her strike would have knocked her out for the day.

"You have defeated me," The teal-haired woman said, words slurring, tone filled with disbelief.

Utena shrugged, as if it made no difference in that moment as she finished buttoning her coat.

"Are you okay?" Mihoshi asked her worry and fear for Utena spilling over.

Utena opened her mouth to speak and found that sound was lacking. After clearing her throat, the action caused her pain. She forced the words out, to reassure the blonde officer, coming out in a hoarse whisper. "Just a sore throat and bruised ribs."

The woman's eyes narrowed at Utena, as she omitted the true extent of her injuries. but she kept silent.

Mihoshi looked like a child to believe desperately that Utena was all right but knew that there was more to what she wasn't saying. She's been in the GP to know lies from truth; she wanted to shake her silly for lying to her. She balled her fist in an effort to keep herself from doing so. However it was clearly a matter of pride for Utena, and Mihoshi's own officer's pride demanded that she respect that. Pride was indeed satisfied all around.

"Let's haul their hides over to my ship," Mihoshi said as she spoke into her wristband. "Yukinojo, have four cells on the holding deck ready to accommodate detained guests," Mihoshi ordered.

"Aye, lady Mihoshi," came the A.I.'s response.

"Oh, before I forget, place this ship in a tractor beam; we're hauling it with us for evidence."

"Aye, as you command."

* * *

Utena immediately went to tend to the wounds, as she sealed the room, preventing from Mihoshi from accidentally entering unannounced. Utena had a fleeting thought that all her precautions will be for naught, since Washu's best planned security didn't stand against the blond. What makes Utena think that it would be any different on Mihoshi's own ship? Utena was spurred into action by this thought, quickly removing the coat. She brought out the medical kit, spilling its contents on the bed. As she peeled off the suit down to her waist, she stood in front of the full length mirror, and she focused all her attention on the knife wound at her side.

To her satisfaction, Utena found that the form hugging body suit already staunched the blood flow. She did however had to wipe off the blood that stained her side. Utena would have dearly liked to bathe but wouldn't risk opening the wound. Contenting herself to wiping clean with a damp cloth, Utena then placed a gauze tape over it. Then she wrapped a bandage about her torso tight enough, keeping the gauze in place.

Once she secured the bandage with the proper pinning, she then turned her attention to the wounds on her neck, eyes skirting the scars that littered her body. She reached for a plain-looking salve and applied a generous portion to the angry-looking burns. She than placed some of the stuff on her spilt lip, already swelling. There was nothing that she could do for the bruises that were bound to show on her face. Swallowing painfully, Utena finished striping off Washu's marvelous suit, and slipped back into the GP uniform. Making certain that her injuries weren't visible, Utena stepped out.

And later, after privately tending to her wounds, Utena made her way to the holding cells where the detained were being held for the time being until there transfer to another GP cruiser took custody. But she did not come empty handed. She had several packed lunches that Sasami always packed for Mihoshi during long patrol stints to tie her over until she got back.

Mihoshi was at the moment typing up a report of the day's events and would be held up a little longer. So Utena offered to see to the prisoners until then. Utena looked over at the men, who were sprawled about in their individual cells; on the floor, on the bunk or in a corner. They each looked at her with varying digress of interest, curiosity or open hostility, in the case of the big man. She in turn was indifferent to them. To the cell in her right, the woman, sat peaceably in the center of her cell. She sat crossed-legged, hands resting ageist her thighs, eyes closed as she breathed slightly. She was utterly self-contained.

Utena decided to feed the men first, adopting an unaffected air. She watched them eye the food with suspicion; poke at it as if expecting it to suddenly attack them. The big guy actually brought up the food to his nose and sniff at it, like a wild dog with his hackles raised, expecting treachery at any moment. Utena would have laughed out loud at the outrageousness of it all, had the sight not been so pitiful.

She watched one of the twins take a cacious bite, eyes widening in disbelief as he then crammed the divine food to swallow. Eyeing his brother eat with gusto, the other followed suit.

Utena was unable to bear it any longer and turned away. As Utena neared, the woman gracefully rose to her feet, and took the food with more courtesy with a nod of thanks. She carefully tasted the food lured by the pleasing smell and unbelievable taste. The woman was no less surprised by the superb taste. She took the time to savor every bite.

Utena turned to leave, giving them time to eat privately, for all they done, they were not animals in a zoo to be gawked at. Her retreat was halted when the woman's voice called out to her.

"What is your name, young warrior?" the woman asked. Her question was met with sniggers of laughter. Like lightening she spun on her heel and pinned them with her eyes, sharpened like spear points. The effect was immediate. It was as if there were no cells between them. The dangerous presence about her was poised and ready to strike. The twins choked back their laughter, struggling to wipe off the mirth from their faces. The bigger man wore his smirk, eyes mocking.

"She is young, but still a warrior," the teal-haired woman snapped, feral eyes flashing. "None of you could match me if you were armed to the hilt and came at me together. She made short work out of _you_."

"And this brat beat _you_, bounty hunter," countered the big man bristling, eyes belligerent.

Her words fell quick and biting like her lash, drawing blood. "Have a care, Kronos, lest you find yourself my prey."

Kronos paled at her words and averted his eyes. The woman's laughter rang loud in his ears, utterly contemptuous and scornful. Certain that there would be no more disturbances addressed Utena in a more civil tone.

"I am Nagi," the woman said turning her attention back to Utena.

_She is like a charmilan, shades ever-changing to the drop of an instant, _Utena thought. "Tenjou. Tenjou Utena," the pink-haired girl replied, somehow not really bothered by fact that this woman, Nagi, almost killed her. She had no trouble letting this woman know her identity.

Nagi lowered her voice in a husky whisper, her words for Utena's ears alone. "Tenjou, you move like a Juraian," Nagi said abruptly. Utena was not thrown off by the non squinter; she was well accustomed to a certain ex-pirate of course.

Still, she chuckled softly, privately pleased that she learned well enough. "Thanks"

Nagi watched Utena shrewdly, surprised by her behavior. She was not outwardly upset that she almost died at her hands. _Of course she won even if aided by my arrogance,_ Nagi thought. "That palm strike was unexpected. A move I haven't come across in centuries."

Utena shook her head, arms crossed as she leaned against a wall. It never ceased to amaze Utena how easily these interstellar beings referred to longevity in a casual and dismissive manner. "I'll let Ryoko know."

The casual mention of the most feared space pirate in the Universe, made Nagi take notice. Utena didn't miss the narrowing of her eyes or how she straightened abruptly. "Ryoko? The Demon of Jurai?"

"Sure, that's her technique." Utena confirmed, with pride.

"I cannot believe that Ryoko would work with the GP." Nagi stated, shaking her head, unable to grasp the idea. Utena's smile turned to a full-fledged Chester grin.

Nagi was about to ask for a clarification for that mischievous grin when the door to the holding block opened with an audible whoosh.

It was then that Mihoshi took the opportunity to show up. "Utena, I just finished talking to Grandfather after he received my report. He handled it well enough although he wasn't happy at me being shot at. He was definitely surprised that you used a ten millennium relic that's been our family heirloom. He also said that it was very important, but your life was just a bit more important." Mihoshi grinned playfully, as she turned to leave, tossing one more comment over her shoulder. "Only just a bit more."

Utena watched her disappear as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and down the side of her face, oblivious on how her words affected Utena. She wondered what would have happened if she had broken that Kuramitsu family heirloom, the thought made her sick to her stomach and why was Mihoshi lugging it around so casually? This was infinitely a lot worse than when she broke the sword Juri lent her during her dual with that playboy Kiryuu.

Apparently her face was a particularly lovely shade of green, enough to draw smirks from the detained.

"She's going to hurl," someone commented loud enough to her, it would have been wasted if she hadn't. Utena didn't bother denying it, she was going to be sick, but she'll be damned if she lost her lunch in front of this crude bunch.

"Who's her Grandfather?" one of them asked and Utena didn't bother to address the speaker, still caught up in the sense of utter vertigo.

"Grand Marshall Kuramitsu," Utena answered absently, eyes still on the door.

The young mercenary dropped his head in his hands, groaned in despair. "Of all the GP Cruisers we had do ambush-"

"We're so screwed!" His twin brother finished eloquently.

Frankly, Utena couldn't agree more.

* * *

Once earthbound, Utena wished that there was some way she could conceal what was done to her. She bundled herself really well, hiding the worse of it, but her bruised face and split lip was enough to undermind her efforts. And further more, all she had to do was open her mouth and speak.

As they disembarked the ship, Utena saw that everyone waited near the dock. Shifting the duffel bag for a more comfortable grip, she took a deep breath, ignoring the sting of pain.

_Time to pay the piper_. Utena thought humorlessly.

Mihoshi looked askance over at her, with worry in her eyes. She wanted to say something but the words would not come. She wanted to try anyway. But Utena was already moving. She was left to follow. _Nobody's going to like seeing Utena like this, _Mihoshi thought unhappily.

As she neared, Sasami broke away from the others running to her while, they merely walked, smiling at the young girl's boundless energy.

"Welcome home!" she shouted, her joy spilling into the words that it was impossible not to respond to her. She stopped a few feet in front of Utena.

"Glad to be back," Utena managed to say in a hoarse whisper, ignoring the pain.

"Why do you sound so funny?" Sasami asked frowning slightly, she also noticed the shape her friend was in. she was begining to worry.

Utena leaned in and spoke again. "Well, yelling at Mihoshi takes it's toll," Utena answered playfully, grin utterly charming.

Utena felt several pairs of eyes on her, but they each kept their mouth shut. They were close enough to hear, Sasami's question and her reply. They would demand an explanation, but not when Sasami was present. They knew enough that their demand will not yield pleasant answers. She almost wished to keep the little princess with her, but pride and honor will not allow it.

Sasami giggled, knew that Utena joked and that she never, ever would yell at Mihoshi. Never even lost her temper with the officer or her patience. "You never would do that," Sasami said. "Mihoshi's your friend."

"Yeah, she is. A good friend and partner," Utena agreed. Besides her, Utena heard the telling signs of Mihoshi ready to cry. She looked over at her, but only found that her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She offered a watery smile in assurance that she was okay. Turning her attention back to Sasami, she smiled, blue eyes dancing with mischievousness.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story of what happened," she said and Sasami brightened. _I need to make sure that it doesn't worry her,_ Utena thought. She would make sure to change or omit certain details not suitable for Sasami's ears.

"I'd like that!"

"Just let me take my stuff to the room," Utena said, indicating the bag.

"I'll take that," said the girl, taking the bag deftly from her grasp. "I'll make some special tea to help you feel better," Sasami said as her eyes met Utena's.

"That's great," agreed the older girl. Beaming, Sasami rushed into the house. Once she was out of sight, Ryoko turned her attention on Mihoshi eyes filled with suspicion.

"Now spill," Ryoko promptly ordered the blonde detective, her hands at the lapels of the uniform, an intimidation tactic that was very effective.

"Can't this wait?" Mihoshi asked plaintively. It was clear that Ryoko wasn't going to budge. Something shifted in Mihoshi, bringing to the forefront a side of her seldom seen by the others. "Let Utena go get some rest," she said her voice determined, eyes resolute. "I'll tell you what happened."

It was clear that she wanted to shake the truth out of Mihoshi. But looking at the blonde gave her pause. There was something more her than before. Whatever happened to give her a backbone, she wasn't afraid to show it to Ryoko.

A sigh of resignation escaped Utena's lips. She knew that it was a pipe dream for more time. But she didn't like Ryoko's handling of her friend.

"Let her go, Ryoko," Utena said suddenly feeling as tired as Mihoshi claimed. She did as asked and glared at Mihoshi, who didn't wilt under it, as she stood firm.

"Go inside," Washu spoke up using an authority of a mother. Taking the reprove with a grateful heart, Utena didn't argue.

Once inside and in her room, Utena stripped off the uniform and changed into more comfortable clothing. Sasami had set her duffel bag on her desk. Zipping it open She dug out Nagi's severed whip, and placed it where the Sword of Dios rested. It was to serve as a reminder of the events. It wasn't long after that there was a soft rapping at the door. She slid open the door and there was Sasami, Ryo-oh-ki propped up on her head, with a tray of hot tea. Ushering her in Sasami then proceeded to deposit the tray on Utena's desk. Pouring a cup for Utena, she then handed it over to her to drink.

Taking it gratefully with a murmur of thanks, Utena brought it to her lips, under the expectant glance of the Juraian princess. Sipping cautiously, the liquid traveled down her throat, the tea acted as as soothing balm for her abused throat. There was no pain from the warm tea. Her eyes widened at the change and Sasami smiled, pleased to see that her tea worked.

"Drink some more," she said and Utena was quick to obey. Tipping the cup, Utena drained its contents dry. The effects were even more noticeable, her pain had receded to a dull ache. "Better?" Sasami asked with a smile.

Utena nodded. "What's in that tea?" Utena asked, marveling that she was able to speak without the pain and more easily.

"It's made with the sap of Ryu-oh," Sasami said. "The sap itself has healing properties."

"How come you know so much?"

"Tsunami told me once when I needed to help Tenchi," the princess answered.

"Your goddess?"

"Yeah, she speaks to me. Tenchi's her chosen Champion."

"The gods are a mysterious bunch," Utena said as she set her tea cup back on the tray. Sasami nodded solemnly, but her pink eyes danced with amusement. Utena grinned and she giggled.

Utena then pulled out her desk chair as it rolled out, she then sat astride, leaning against the back, arms crossed and resting them atop. She eyed Sasami with a smile.

"So you're here for a story?" Utena asked rhetorically, but Sasami nodded her head effusively. "Well, make yourself comfortable," Utena indicated her bed, to which Sasami climbed into, knees tucked underneath, hands in her lap holding the little cabbit and her attention on the pink-haired girl.

"Well, it all started with a simple traffic stop, but nothing is ever that simple..." It wasn't long until Utena had the Juraian princess caught up in her weave, words spilling forth to form the string, knitting to form images, that caught Sasami's fancy. The pink-eyed princess was truly caught as she saw in her mind's eye all that Utena spun beautifully for her.

Utena rose and grabbed hold of the Sword of Dios, still in its sheath. Brandishing as though bare she went through the paces of the duel for Sasami's entertainment. But as it was it wasn't long after before the tale came to it inevitable ending.

Sasami was clapping, grinning from ear to ear, giving an ovation. But she wasn't her only audience, as there was another set of claping hands. Both girl's turned towards the sound at the door and there was Ryoko.

"Quite a space adventure, right Sasami," Ryoko asked.

"Yeah, I wish I could have been there," Sasami said.

"So do I," agreed Ryoko, catching Utena's eye, who caught her meaning.

"Well, I got to start making dinner," Sasami said as she got off the bed. She was almost out the door before giving an order. "Make sure you finish all the tea."

Ryoko chuckled, "The markings of a princess," she commented fondly. Utena sat down, already waiting for Ryoko to begin. Well, she wasn't going to disappoint, as she launched straight into the matter.

"Mihoshi spilled the beans," Ryoko announced. "She had a lot to tell. If it wasn't because you were strangled already, I'll do it myself. What were you thinking?"

Utena shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that all to the story?"

"Well, I fed them while Mihoshi was busy writing her report. The woman, Nagi, asked me questions, but she thought I was Juraian. Funny isn't it?"

Ryoko wasn't surprised, Utena practically moved like one.

"She was also impressed with the palm strike technique that you taught me." Utena looked at Ryoko, with questioning eyes. "She seemed to know you."

"You could say that," Ryoko said. "She's a bounty hunter. The best. When I attacked Jurai, they put a price on my head. High enough to attract Nagi's attention. Before Yosho shot me down to earth and sealed me away, I spent a lot of time dodging Nagi."

Utena set the Sword of Dios back in its place and Ryoko watched her movements. The girl was solemn. "She's a piece of work." At Ryoko's sharp look, Utena elaborated. "She enjoys her job too much."

"You can't be the best if you don't like pride in your work." There was no question for Ryoko, but a statement. She walked over and grabbed the coiled whip. "This is her trademark."

She watched Ryoko handle the whip with a look of distaste. Utena couldn't know that Ryoko had once been struck with it, but for her almost instantaneous healing, she showed no markings of that encounter. "She was playing with me," Utena said in a flat voice and Ryoko saw how this affected Utena. Her shoulders were slightly hunched. So Ryoko said the only thing she could.

"You're the one who won," Ryoko pointed out. "The way I see it, still breathing is a victory in itself." She set the whip back.

Ryoko's attempt to make her feel better about how things turned out didn't fall flat, but Utena was in a dark mood, and heard what she wanted to hear.

_Dios... Again, he interferes, saving me yet again. _Utena thought.

"I hear you. I'm lucky to be alive."

The ex-pirate looked exasperated. "You know that's not what I really meant," she snapped. "You're in a perverse mood today."

Utena gave her a wan smile. "I'm going to see mommy Washu," she announced, bringing a snort from Ryoko. "See you in a bit."

Grinning Ryoko waved her away. Jokingly she said, "Definitly perverse."

* * *

Utena sat in a chair called up by Washu as she waited. Washu was dressed in a nurse's uniform and looking around for a certain item. If she was the nurse then inevitably, Utena was the patient. She fought not to laugh as Utena heard Washu muttering darkly under her breath about Mihoshi.

Eventually finding the device under some place or other, nurse Washu stood before Utena holding a device that looked like taszer gun.

"Now this is going to sting," she warned holding the thing above Utena's split lip. It was in hand, poised to begin. "This will force the skin mend itself speeding the body's natural process to do so." Washu explained. In less than ten seconds, were her facial bruises faded, skin knitted.

Washu turned her attention to the wounds created by the whip "But because of the extensive damage at your throat, this will be very painful."

Utena nodded as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Her hands at the armrest tightened. She heard the device activated, the sound like living electricity spark, the light snapping. The sudden pain that flared when it met her exposed skin was enough for her to hiss. Clamping her jaw shut, preventing further sounds from escaping, her fingers dug convulsively into the armrest, the pain trivial to the pain gnawing at her throat.

It was as if her flesh was being knitted into place with burst of tiny shocks dancing along her exposed injury. She focused her thoughts elsewhere than her physical hurt, willing herself to transcend it. As it was Utena felt herself drift above it, her senses began to expand and clarify, sharpened and focused to a point above Washu's head. Everything in her sight was magnified that for a moment Utena was lost to it as she explored where her eyes led her.

Washu straightened and came into her line of vision. Her green eyes held concern as Utena stared into them. Fascinated by the luminous glow of those eyes that looked at her, Utena saw with clarity beyond that of physical sight, that here was an ethereal presence, clothed in flesh, with the touch of the divine.

As it was she stared at the mouth that spoke to her, shaping words she couldn't hear. What was she saying?

"-ena"

"Hmm?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Pain?" Utena cocked her head to the side. "Nooo." she answered, drawing the word out.

"..." Washu looked at her. "You are healed."

_Just like that, the pain is gone_, Utena thought. _the goddess touches me and I am whole. _A giggle escapes her lips.

Washu was frowning at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Utena moved her head up and down. "Yeah, just feeling power fuzzed."

Washu couldn't agree more, she felt something emanating from Utena that brushed against her skin. Food for thought for later, right now she needed to tend to the other wounds first.

"Let me see to the other ones," Washu said.

Washu's request words brought her further back to herself. "That's all right," Utena said reaching for the device in Washu's hands. "I'll do it myself."

Washu stepped back while pinning Utena with a stern look. "You know kid, sometimes your foolishness gets in the way of a sensible request. I'm older than Kami, and there's nothing I haven't already seen and can't handle."

Utena came back with a quip. "You look no older than a millennium." She saw Washu's lips twitch with a suppressed smile, her green eyes remained stern. Clearly, mommy dearest was not willing to be charmed nor rebuffed.

Utena met her gaze, blue eyes serious. "Well, I can't handle it."

She saw the glint of pain and shame in those blue eyes. Washu backed off. "For someone as singular as you, you sure have your share of hang ups."

"You have no idea."

Washu shook her head in disagreement. "Oh, but I do. Just remember that when you're ready, it won't change anything."

Utena looked away.

Washu inwardly sighed and handed the device over to Utena.

"Thanks." Utena wasn't certain what she was grateful for, that Washu relented or her understanding. It was both she decided.

"By the way, your suit was very useful. Tons of data for you to pour through." Washu knew what this comment was, a peace offering of sorts. "I just wish that I can wear it yet keep it hidden in plain sight."

The words sent Washu's wheels spinning.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 11: Space Case

I'm not sure if I pulled this one off, but I like how it turned out in the end. Nagi was a surprise to me. But hey, I don't question where my Muse leads in the labyrinth of Her Domain, I am a humbled guest. When I dared to be so bold, She turned a cold shoulder. I went without Her guiding hand for six months! Ah, fickle, mercurial Muse, I vow, I learned my lesson well.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

-Harunomiya


	12. Spirit

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 12: Spirit**

The snow began to fall steadily throughout the coming winter paving the lush green earth in white powder. Even covered in snow the scenic view was breathtaking, the purity of the white snow gave the surrounding, an otherworldly glow. But for all that beauty, the cold air was harsh in the lungs that breathed in and out, in small breaths. With every exhalation of breath, the mist of the very breath visible to the naked eye. But for all that winter cold couldn't match the feeling of the frost deep within the heart that settled there, a cold blade that bites deep, a constant reminder of a painful memory, a painful loss. A loss that was even more acute during these cold and barren days.

Each footfall crushed the snow underneath, moving forward leaving a trail of footprints behind. As the beginning snow, fell lightly, it masked the evidence of her passing. Utena wasn't bothered by the snowflakes that fell as she made her way back to the house.

On her way back she caught sight of Sasami all bundled up in a warm coat, the hood lined with a fur trim, and trying to coax Ryo-oh-ki into joining her, out into the open. It was obvious that the cabbit didn't really want to, but she really liked Sasami. So she ventured out cautiously, every motion wary.

It is strange that no matter how cautious and careful one was, there will always be the unexpected element of surprise in all things. The unexpected element of choice was of course, the very snow. A good amount of snow loosened from the top and slid down the shingles and fell directly on top of Ryo-oh-ki. The sudden cold that hit her caused the cabbit to yelp in surprise and made a dash to the warmth of the house.

Sasami was bawled over with laughter, laughing so hard that tears spilled, her ringing tones clear and pure as the fallen snow.

The cabbit appeared moments later, clearly wet and indignant. Her disgruntled behavior as she hissed at the snow only added to Sasami's mirth.

When she straightened, the young princess felt something hit her from behind, startling her, causing her to jump. She whirled around hoping to find the source of the attack, but only to find Utena grinning at her.

With a quickness that surprised Utena, Sasami leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow and hurled it at her. The accuracy of Sasami's retribution stuck her in the face. The snow exploded upon contact, showering her in white powder.

Sasami was outright giggling, seeing the shocked look on Utena's face; snow clung to her lashes and littered her pink hair, in a fine coating. She shook off the excess snow but there were remnants that still clung to her.

Sasami was quick to run, knowing that retaliation would be swift. But the young girl was laughing so hard that she kept slipping and was pelted several times until she cried her surrender. Utena peered down at her and dropped her snowball and as soon as she did that, Sasami scored with her sneak attack. Ryo-oh-ki managed to trip up Utena, bumping her small form into Utena's calves. The suddenness of it caught Utena off guard and caused her to topple back into the snow with a muffled thud.

She didn't bother getting up, in fact, she didn't feel the cold that seeped past her coat, making her wet. For a second there, Utena was flat on her back staring up into the sky watching the falling snowflakes. Impulsively, she began to make a snow angel. Sasami always lightened her spirit considerably. And the snow fight brought laughter that warmed her more than anything. She was helped her to her feet.

She dusted off the snow and shook off all that clung to her hair. She turned to Sasami who was still in the fit of laughter and grinned.

"Not a bad," she commented, as she looked down at the impromptu angel in question as Sasami nodded enthusiastically. She spotted Ryo-oh-ki, snug in Sasami's coat. "You little sneak," she said. "Two against one."

Ryo-oh-ki meowed and cast beseeching wide eyes to Utena, causing the older girl to chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll still get your carrots," she said and the cabbit meowed happily. Her attention then turned to Sasami.

"Let's go inside. You're sister will have my head if you get sick," Utena said.

"Okay," Sasami agreed, giggling some more. "We'll have some tea to warm us up."

At the sight of her sister, Ayeka immediately sent her to change, lecturing her on being so careless. Sasami tried to look contrite, but she was fighting a smile that threatened to spill forth. It didn't help the situation that Utena was in the same crux. She had to turn away before Ayeka noticed. The princess would be miffed to know that she was so predictable.

* * *

Ayeka emerged from the kitchen and saw Utena sitting on the porch watching the snow fall, her figure outlined against the brilliance of white. She saw the younger girl rub her arms. After a slight deliberation, Ayeka walked to her. Carrying her tray with tea and cups she gracefully knelt beside the pink-haired girl, settling the tray in front of her.

Utena turned at the slight rustling of clothing, and saw Ayeka's tentative smile. For a moment, Utena's sight was pierced with images of... her.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Ayeka began, slightly unsure. There was always a strange reaction from Utena at her presence. The princess was well versed at reading people, and from the look of Utena's face, there was a painful memory involved. That was something she understood. In fact, Ayeka was tempted to help, but didn't know how to do so. What can she do, when her very person triggered it? She wanted to ask, what do you see?

Whatever shadows haunted the pink-haired girl, never took away from her courtesy.

"No, not at all," Utena said offering a smile.

"Would you like some tea?" Ayeka asked as she lifted the tea kettle. "It's quite excellent for winter days. Besides, Sasami told me that she promised you some."

"Yes, please," the younger woman agreed. Ayeka poured the hot steaming liquid into the two empty cups.

They both sat in relative silence, sporadically sipping at their tea.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Ayeka murmured as her eyes locked on the view outside.

"Mmm."

"Lord Tenchi has told us of a celebration done here on Earth called Christmas I believe."

"Yeah, it's coming up soon, this winter wonderland is perfect. Spend time with the people that you care about." Utena's eyes clouded for a moment. "It's a time to give."

"Yes, on Jurai we have a similar custom called Startica. It is a celebration that takes place in midsummer." Utena focused her attention on what the princess was saying, her interest caught by learning customs of a culture different than her own. Ayeka's light cadences of speech left no doubt that she was a refined lady of means. Of course, that air vanished under her fights with Ryoko.

Then again Ryoko got under anyone's skin if she set her mind to it. She loved to push people's buttons for her own amusement. Ayeka was her favorite target because she was so easily riled.

"What's it like on Jurai?" Utena asked genuinely interested in knowing.

Ayeka looked at her a second before speaking. "It's the most beautiful planet in the universe." Utena watched her out of the corner of her eye. She saw how Ayeka's violet eyes softened at the thought of her home world. The princess described the day to day affairs of the Royal Palace, the preparations. But what really was a source of pride was her people.

"We are a people that are close to nature. Our cities are built to thrive in coexistence with the natural beauty of our planet."

"Sounds like Paradise," Utena murmured.

"It is." Ayeka agreed, as a warm smile sprung to life. "Then again, I am a little bias."

Utena smiled at the wry humor in the words. "There is that."

Utena stared into the contents of her cup. She wondered what Ayeka thought of Earth, so ill used by its people and neglected. "Earth must pale in comparison," she said, voicing her thought.

The Princess hastened to assure her. "Not so, the First Queen of Jurai, Funaho, is a native of Earth. When Father, married her, she brought customs that are now woven into the fabric of our society."

"Earth has its own beauty that I find endearing and refreshing," Ayeka said as her eyes studied the young woman next to her. Her next words were reflective. "Beauty not found on Jurai."

* * *

When the subject was brought up during lunch, it caught excitement, never mind that the Masaki's men were Shinto. They would go along with the idea, to make the girls happy. Washu was quick to draw up plans for ideas centered around on the holid

The tasks for everyone were already parceled out. Tenchi and Nuboyuki were recruited to track down the Christmas tree, and lug it back home. Ayeka and Mihoshi were responsible for the interior decorating of the house; hanging personalized stockings, the angel hair, and of course, the mistletoe. Plenty of it, ever since they discovered that whoever stands beneath it must share a kiss. Sasami was busy trying to read up on traditional Christmas fare, while keeping the peace between her sister and Mihoshi. Ryoko and Utena were busy setting up the life- sized replica of Santa and his reindeer on the roof. Washu was also there to make sure that everything was properly assembled.

Utena knew that she was no match against Ryoko's brawn, but she was stronger than she seemed. When she asked for decorative pieces, her Mommy produced mecha Santa his mecha reindeer so lifelike to fool the world. Leave it to Washu to create the simplest things to a grand scale.

_Now if only jolly ol' Saint Nick wasn't so bloody fat... _She mentally grumbled.

True, Washu could have fixed everything in place with ease and saved everyone the trouble, but that would detract from the whole point of the Spirit of Christmas. This way everyone, contributed and bonded, (or became unhinged) creating wonderful memories. She was certainly doing so, as she watched her two girls struggle with the rotund man in the red suit. She smiled; life was defiantly better this way.

* * *

Once all the stuff was up, each of them went shopping for the gifts, taking pleasure in selecting just the right one for the people on their list. No store was left standing in the pursuit of the perfect present and holiday outfit. The fortunate retailers were left agog and crying with tears of joy as they made out like bandits, thanks to generous spending customers to whom money was no question!

It was Ryoko's idea to set up a bonfire out back and everyone was dressed as they pleased.

The fire was already big. Sparks flitted up from the bonfire, and danced into the sky. For a moment, Utena lost myself in watching them weave their way into nothingness.

"Spacing out again?" Ryoko's voice jarred her from the trance of the dancing flames.

Utena glanced over her shoulder to see Ryoko. She was dressed as a Mrs. Claus, with the cute hat, she grabbed another limb from the pile that Tenchi had set out to be burned. She picked it up with ease, showing off her strength, and tossed it into the fire. Flames licked up around it, catching onto the new wood and slowly curling up the bark as fire crawled up it.

"Oh!" Washu's breath hovered in the air in front of her. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "You two, you're under the plant."

"Mom?" Ryoko's voice was questioning, and she shot a quick, worried and slightly confused glance at Utena. Her face was politely blank, but the cyan beauty could tell that Utena was just as confused as she was. Ryoko started to take a half-step closer to her, reaching out to gently take her arm.

"No, little Ryoko," she waved at her to stay where she was, "its bad luck to break tradition."

"Mom, I don't understand."

"Oh," she laughed lightly and then pointed upwards.

Ryoko followed her gesture, and looked up. The bare branch over their heads was dusted lightly with snow. Directly above them was Ryo-oh-ki, wrapped in leafy greenery and trailed down towards them.

"Mistletoe." The word dropped from Utena's lips in surprise. It was honestly the last thing she'd expected to see above her. She'd have been less surprised to see Akio's leering down at them.

Her eyes were drawn inescapably to Ryoko. There was a hint of a smile tugging on her lips, but more clearly visible was the worry in her eyes. Pushing her wasn't something that Ryoko had ever wanted to do.

"Ryoko," she whispered, her voice cracking over her name.

Her eyes flicked away and then locked on blue, golden eyes steady.

"Trust me." The words were equal part statement and question. Did Utena trust Ryoko? To guard her back, absolutely. For this?

"Yes."

Ryoko's hand raised slowly, her thumb glided over Utena's lips and stroked across her cheeks. Utena felt her skin heat under Ryoko's touch. Keeping her golden eyes locked onto blue, Ryoko lowered her lips to the younger girl's with aching slowness.

Ryoko's lips brushed Utena, barely a feather of sensation against her lips. She tasted faintly of Sake, and she smiled into the kiss as Utena remembered her finishing a cup in their shared room before all began gathering outside.

She couldn't help herself. There was a hint of a playful challenge in her eyes, as Ryoko waited for her to make her move.

Utena wasn't about to back down.

Utena shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her blue eyes traced the features of Ryoko's face. The golden feline eyes that she was so familiar with. The quirked brow that challenged her, the lips that curved into a smile and then cheekbones that contained more strength than even Ryoko believed.

Her hands slipped up to grasp either side of Ryoko's face. She steadied herself against Ryoko as she rose up on her toes to reach. The cyan beauty wasn't helping her out in the slightest, making Utena do all of the work.

The thought irritated her and goaded Utena forwards, pushing her past the edge of her uncertainty, and into brushing her lips gently against hers. The contact lasted only an instant, keeping it light until Ryoko was responding to her. Her lips caught the bottom lip gently, teeth grazed. Startling her, Utena's hands slipped from Ryoko's face, and Ryoko frowned at the sudden loss of contact.

"Utena?" Her voice cracked on the last syllable, a studied cool, broken by an unknown edge.

She could already see Utena hunching inward and pulling away from Ryoko. As she did so, it was far enough to look into her eyes. She could see the uncertaintly and strangely disconnected feeling. It was the same feelings that were mirrored in her eyes.

Ryoko seemed tough and confident. She could kick the ass of any living thing, but one word, one look; one gesture from Tenchi could crush her. Tenchi hated the power that he held over her. It made him responsible, as sensei had often reminded him, and Ryoko was a lot to be responsible for.

"Sake."

"Huh?" Utena was distracted as she looked over at Washu, still deep in thought.

"I thought you two could use some Sake," she smiled gently, but she was looking over at Ryoko as she spoke.

Utena straightened. "Yes, please," she said steadily. Right now she needed a drink. Ryoko was the only one who noticed her hand trembling slightly before she curled it into a fist and stuffed it into her jean's pocket.

At that point, Ryoko drifted away, or maybe Utena drifted away, with Ryo-oh-ki on her shoulder. Mingling with the others as they talked in hushed voices, recalling about the old days, and eccentric old habits of Tenchi's dad. Some smiled indulgently, and a few frowned. Once they spotted her, none were really sure what to make of Utena's brief stint in space with Mihoshi, and her subsequent duel with the imfamous bounty hunter. They They all cared for her and to see her in such a bad shape, however brief didn't sit well with them. Only Ryoko and Sasami knew the story from her, the others from Mihoshi's extensive report.

* * *

"Time to give out the presents!" Sasami cried with the exuberance of a child who believed in the mystique of Christmas. She rushed to the tree as the others laughed lightly. They followed Sasami and gathered around the tree. Being that this was Utena's first Christmas with them she was to receive her gifts first.

Kashusito handed her a beautifully bound text. "Juraian wisdom and teachings," he said solemnly. "Along with katas," he added.

This pleased Utena mightily, ever on the pursuit of martial knowledge.

Utena handed him a set of calligraphy pens that cost a hefty sum of yen. Bowing slightly after receiving the gift, he stepped back.

Nobuyuki smiled sheepishly as he handed her his gift. A box full of art supplies he knew will be well used. A wooden carrying case, Utena unlatched it, inside was filled with tubes of basic colors and lots of white. Dry pigments and linseed oil, sable brushes, sketch pads, even a roll of linen canvas. She in turn gifted him with a new camera, which the man was pleased to have and immediately startled to use. Taking loads of pictures for posterity.

Tenchi was up first he smiled nervously. Utena was amused by the older boy's behavior. Not that she blamed him.

"This is for you," he said as he laid something in her lap. She was well aware that Ryoko and Ayeka were interested in see what Tenchi had gifted her with. It was obvious that Tenchi was found of the pink-haired girl. She peered into the box and tried not to be so amused. Tenchi was ever so practical, and careful.

She looked at him, blue eyes dancing and winked.

"There's no need to worry," Utena said in a dry voice. Everyone understood the comment and chuckled while Ayeka, Ryoko and even Tenchi blushed faintly.

What was in the box was her own training clothes, no more hand me downs and tailored to her measurements.

"Here is yours," Utena pulled out a good sized box decorated with paper with pictures of Ryo-oh-ki on it.

"Thanks," Tenchi hefted the box and his brows rose slightly at the weight.

_What's in here? Rocks?_Tenchi wondered.

Utena grinned at his expression. "Eye for an eye," she said cryptically.

He pulled out several pieces of practice armor. A bamboo sword and all the trappings that went with it.

Seeing Tenchi's reaction Utena grin widened and a mischievous glint danced in her blue eyes.

Ryoko's laughter rang loud.

* * *

Mihoshi came forward and handed her a package, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Utena gave her the gift with Mihoshi's name on it. Once she tore away the wrapping paper, she saw a pink cashmere sweater and khaki slacks. Highly reminiscent of-

"I remembered you saying that you liked my outfit so... I got you your very own!" the bubbly blonde said enthusiastically.

_Well, I did say that, _Utena conceded. "Thanks Mihoshi."

"There's another one in there," Mihoshi said and Utena moved the layers of wrapping paper. Underneath all that was another set of clothes, dark blue cashmere that matched Utena's eyes and a black pair of slacks as well.

"You can mix and match!" the bubbly blonde said.

"Open yours, Mihoshi," Utena prodded.

"Oh, right," Mihoshi said. In her excitement, she clearly forgot to open Utena's gift to her.

What was in the box made Mihoshi jump up and start bouncing around with joy.

"I can't believe it!" the GP officer squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, what is it?" Ryoko demanded to know.

"It's the complete series collection of Space Police Policemen!" Mihoshi cried as she kept bouncing around the room. Utena had decided to buy the collection for her since Mihoshi was so fond of the show.

"Don't forget this," Utena said as she pulled out something more from the box. Mihoshi froze at the sight of the plushy that the pink-haired girl held out to her. Rushing over she grabbed hold of it and held it close to her face.

"It's adorable!" the blonde said as she snuggled against the plushy, giggling. She then held it out for the others to see, hearts were in her eyes. "Look, it even has a GP uniform like mine!"

"Now you have someone with you, when you make your rounds." Utena said pleased to see Mihoshi so happy.

"What will you name her?" asked Sasami.

Without a pause to even think, Mihoshi blurted out, "Kiyone!"

* * *

Washu stepped forth towards Utena, hands behind her back, knowing that the others wondered what gift she would give Utena, hoping it wasn't something harmful.

As if. In fact it would be something that Utena might value highly.

She met those impossibly bright blue eyes and saw the genuine warmth in them that Washu felt her own answering smile.

"You know, I thought long and hard on what to give you. Even thought about building you something magnificent..." she smiled at the look of curiosity on Utena's face.

"Here," Washu said simply as she held out a small box. Taking it, Utena studied it. The box had a metal clasp and the small button that stood out. Dutifully, the pink-haired girl pushed the button that had PRESS ME written on it. In doing so, the little box opened and a light simmered from within. A small ring rose before Utena, waiting for her to take it. The ring was made of the rarest of precious metals known in the universe, shinning with a luster as if moonlight was encased within to give it such luminescence. It was beautifully crafted as the kanji of her name was written upon it.

Reaching out with her right hand to take it, Utena felt the ring respond to her request as it fitted itself onto her ring finger. The feeling that flowed was once the ring touched skin was a resonance of sorts before settling into inertness.

Her eyes were full of wonder. "Thank you for this magnificent gift," Utena said her voice soft with emotion.

Utena thought long and hard on what to give the woman who can create anything with relative ease. So what Utena decided upon was a simple but rather heartfelt. It was an 18x36 colored sketch that depicted Washu in her lab, sitting on her floating cushion. Her body was at an angle, facing the observer, as if surprised to see someone there.

Washu's throat constricted, as she gazed down at the artwork in her hands. Utena was talented, but she saw how she was depicted, drawn with an eye of a friend filled with affection.

* * *

"This is my gift to you," Ayeka said as she handed over a beautifully wrapped package. Utena took the gift and carefully tore into it, knowing that she was going to save the wrapping. Her eyes widened when she peered into the box. She withdrew the contents carefully.

In her hands was a kimono of pink and white tones. The fabric was fine and amazing substance as she ran her fingers across the cloth. From the looks of it, it was chosen with careful thought and consideration. There were several layers that completed the ensemble.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight she might look like dressed in it. Utena knew that she was going to need help in wearing it the proper way. The sash alone was enough to give her trouble. Ayeka was so prim and proper and regal in her appearance, lovely and every inch a princess.

Utena reached out to her and took her hand in hers, as she squeezed lightly. "Thank you Ayeka," she said sincerely, "I can only hope to wear this and do it justice."

"I am pleased that you like it," Ayeka said as a light blush graced her cheeks. The cloth that made up Utena's kimono was one that only the Royal family of Jurai used.

Releasing one of her hands, Utena reached for the present with Ayeka's name on it. Utena handed the small package and Ayeka took it gracefully with a tentative smile. Removing the wrapping Ayeka saw a beautifully bound book in leather, cropped with rich lavender stitches. Inlayed in gold lettering, was Ayeka's name. Running her fingers across the supple leather and name, the princess looked up at the pink-haired beauty, wondering the meaning of this gift.

Seeing the question her eyes, Utena answered in soft tones, meant for her ears alone. "My gift to you is freedom of expression. A means for you to express the words of your heart."

How could she know such a thing was so difficult for her? A Crown Princess that for all the power in the universe found hard enough to speak from her heart when such things were frowned upon. As a Royal, since her childhood she was taught to wear a mask, to hide all she felt and truly thought. Since coming to earth, glimpses of her true nature was seen beneath the mask.

* * *

"My turn!" Sasami piped up as she stepped forward holding a small box in her hands, "Here, Utena, it's not as flashy like Washu's."

"There is no one like Washu," agreed the older girl. "Thanks, Sasami," she looked at the object in her hands. It was a small box and as she opened it. Inside there was an intricate woven band of a light colored bark. It was smooth and warm to the touch. The grain was unlike anything Utena's ever seen. She caught Ayeka's look of surprise.

"It's a hair band," Sasami said, "like those worn on Jurai."

"Sasami, did you use the bark from Ryuoh's tree?"

Sasami frowned, looking scandalized "No. I wouldn't do that, Ayeka, Ryuoh's yours." Ayeka seemed relived at this and Sasami continued on, "I used my tree."

"Tsunami?" Ayeka squeaked out, her face pale.

"Yeah," Sasami nodded brightly. "I called home and had mommy braid it for me."

Seeing Ayeka's reaction to what had given her, treated it like the precious gift it was. "I take it that this is very special." She leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you Sasami." Utena said warmly and pulled out a little box wrapped carrot-covered gift paper from her pocket. She held it out to the young princess. "This is for you."

Sasami gingerly took the wrapped box and wondered what's inside.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to open it to find out, silly." Utena said with a smile. Returning the smile Sasami unbound the package, and opened the black velvet box. Sasami's eyes widened at what she saw inside. Her eyes went to Utena's face.

"They're beautiful," Sasami whispered, awed. She hugged Utena tightly, and the embrace was returned.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Well, are you going to show us already?" Ryoko asked playfully, curious to know what was in the box. It was clear that Utena was fond of Sasami. But then so was she.

"Ryoko, really!" said Ayeka, moved by the emotion in those blue eyes. Sasami giggled and drew back. She went over to them and showed them Utena's gift. It was a pair of hairpins beautifully crafted in the shape of blooming roses.

"Oh, how lovely," murmured Ayeka.

"Yeah, they suit you Sasami," agreed Ryoko.

The others also added their commentary as they beheld the gift to young Sasami. Utena spoke up.

"I have one more thing for you Sasami," Utena said, catching her attention along with everyone else. She withdrew two cards. "These here, are yearly passes to amusement parks."

"Wow!"

"Go put your gifts away Sasami," Ayeka told her sister, who was grinning happily. She hugged Utena once more before she disappeared with Ryo-oh-ki following behind. Once they were certain she was out of earshot, the conversation started up again.

"That's in the United States." Tenchi interjected, looking at Utena.

"Yeah, but Sasami deserves it." Utena said. "I'm willing to bet that if it wasn't for her, we'd starve to death." Her lips twitched as huge sweat drops appeared and nobody argued against the claim.

"I'm sure that's not a good idea." Ayeka began.

"Come on Princess!" exclaimed Ryoko.

"Sasami's my sister Ryoko!" Ayeka's voice rose a fraction. "She's just a little girl."

"Precisely Ayeka," Utena inserted, placing her hands flat on the floor, drawing their attention back to her, and stopping the beginnings of a fight. She leaned in, blue eyes bright. "Sasami's a kid and should be able to experience life, have fun. She shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up. Life will be hard enough when she does." The softly spoken words made an impact on the elder princess. Ayeka wanted her sister to be happy, as much as possible.

All of them watched Utena, always earnest when she spoke, especially on behalf of others.

"You have a point." Ayeka conceded, lowering her voice. "But how can I allow her to go without protection?"

Ryoko saw Utena stiffen. Her eyes darkened slightly. "I'll look after her Ayeka. I'll protect her, keep her safe." There was a errie calm about her that Ayeka had no doubt she meant every word, spoken in tones that were binding.

"Miss Tenjou is quite capable of keeping Sasami safe." Katsuhito said finally speaking up. Everyone turned to the head of the house.

"I agree." Ayeka said after a moment. "I meant no offence. I'm merely protective of Sasami."

Utena nodded in understanding. "I know. So am I." She straightened up and smiled, blue eyes gentle, wistful. "It must be nice to have siblings. I'm an only child... I envy that." With that said Utena fell silent.

It was then that once a month excursion with Utena came about much to Sasami's delight.

Ryoko spoke up. "Here, I wanted to give you my gift." Ryoko flew over to Utena who was buried under her hug.

"Remember, I still need to breathe Ryoko," Utena's words were muffled, her laughter in her voice.

"Ryoko, won't you behave for once!" Ayeka admonished, as she glared at the woman.

Ignoring Ayeka, Ryoko's eyes twinkled as she spilt in two and flanked the startled Utena. The pink-haired girl glanced back and forth between the two cyan-haired beauties. From the look in her eyes, Utena was able to detect that her friend was up to something. But what?

Before she was able to question, Utena felt a wrenching sensation deep in her stomach. She felt a shift, realizing that Ryoko had teleported.

They reappeared outside; Utena glanced down and saw they were several feet above the lake.

"Ryoko, don't you dare dunk me in the lake," Utena warned, causing Ryoko to chuckle wickidly.

"Hadn't thought of it. Although..." Ryoko let the sentence trail off.

"Ryoko!" Utena screamed as the ex-pirate and her doppelganger released their hold, sending her plummeting what promised to be a wet and very freezing outcome.

Just then, Utena is caught up by Ryoko and her other self as they laughed.

"Nah, it's too cold for that."

* * *

Those left behind at the house were at loss for words as they couldn't find either Ryoko or Utena.

"Where did they go?" Mihoshi asked, as she looked about the room in confusion.

"What is that insufferable woman playing at?" Ayeka demanded from no one in particular, displeased by how she manhandled Utena without consideration for her person just like lord Tenchi! Ayeka fumed. Her train of thought was disrupted by a loud yell of exhilaration.

Gathering herself, she pushed herself to her feet at followed the noise as the rest were right behind her.

Utena's shouts and unbridled laughter echoed loudly in the open. All eyes turned where Utena was, up in the air, high above their heads. It was clear from the joyous laughter that she was absolutely enjoying herself. It was also obvious as she zoomed past the others, grinning wildly.

Tenchi and the others watched as Ryoko and her double zipped passed them holding Utena between them. Sasami couldn't help feeling a bit envious that she was grounded, watching the fun that Ryoko and Utena were having.

The former space pirate was having a kick, flying Utena around. She knew that her pink-haired friend always enjoyed watching use her abilities. Abilities that Ryoko took sometimes for granted. Hearing a whoop of exhilaration from Utena, Ryoko knew that she had chosen her gift well; the gift of flight.

She slowed down a bit to give Utena a chance to catch her breath. She then shifted her hold in order to embrace Utena, holding her close. "You better hold on tight to me," Ryoko warned her. "We're about to go a lot faster."

Utena eyes were wide and filled with excitement, a huge grin plastered on her face. She wrapped her arms around Ryoko's neck, her right hand locking onto her left wrist.

"Ready," began Ryoko. "Steady-"

"Go!" Utena exclaimed, and Ryoko increased her velocity. Twisting and turning as she made sure that Utena was okay. Thanks to her time in Washu's simulator cockpit, The G-force that pressed down on her was bearable. It also helped her deal with the sense of vertigo that allowed her to enjoy the adrenaline rush and crazy spinning. The view from up high was amazing and understood why Ryoko rarely walked anywhere she didn't have to.

Heck Utena knew that she'd be tempted to do the same had she the same abilities as Ryoko. To be able fly free without any constraints as one rooted to the earth by gravity's pull.

* * *

By the time Ryoko set her down, her voice was hoarse from screaming her pleasure. From the look of Ryoko's face she too had fun, despite that fact of Utena's constant screaming in her ear.

She stepped back, her face flushed with the joy of the impromptu flight. She opened her mouth to give her thanks for the gift and found that no sound came.

She cleared her throat, and croaked a single word, "Thanks."

Ryoko was so full of herself.

"I don't think that after that, my gift will seem minor." Utena said dryly. "I'll have to go get it."

Ryoko's eyes lit up, feeling excited to see what Utena got her. "Don't worry I've sent Ryo-oh-ki."

Seconds later the little cabbit came bounding towards them a package secure in her teeth. Ryoko knelt in the snow to take it from her furry friend. She opened the small package and saw a hand crafted bracelet. Taking it, Utena tied it to Ryoko's wrist.

"This is a friendship bracelet. I made it for you, _Neechan,_"Utena said playfully. "I want everyone to know you are a good sister and better friend."

Utena affectionately addressed her as older sister.

Ryoko looked at her with wide simmering gold eyes, filled with emotion. This simple crafted gift, a sign of friendship of great regard, meant more than all the treasures in the universe. The cyan-haired beauty flung her arms around the youngster.

"When it falls away on its own, you can make a wish and it will be granted."

* * *

Making their way back to the warmth of the house, Kashusito bid them all to be seated in the living room. Wondering why, they nonetheless did as he asked and settled down. Sasami and Utena served the egg nogg, before taking a seat. Sasami had everyone scoot over to make more room for her.

Washu watched everything from her vantage point on her floating cushion that was right behind Ryoko. She successfully suppressed a smile, not giving away anything. More often than not, Sasami was quite clever in how she handled things, or rather people. Not that Ryoko and Ayeka minded, unless you counted a nervous Tenchi who had no choice but to sit still, to keep the peace, and there is the fact that he was maneuvered in such a way that was effectively trapped. The poor guy didn't even know how he got into these situations. Only that he did.

The impressive looking elder waited quietly until all the noise had died down, his eyes gave away nothing as he surveyed them all in a sweeping violet glance. His family. In his hands was a book that caught their attention.

_What was the old man up to?_ The ex-pirate wondered.

The old man in question, cleared his throat and spoke. "I would like to read aloud a western classic suited for this occasion, by Clement Clark Moore." Opening the book, he began to read.

T'was the night before Christmas,

when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, --not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there...

By the time he reached the final page his listeners were half asleep. Nobuyuki tried valiantly to record the whole reading, judging from the stressed look on his face. Sasami had fallen asleep curled against her sister's side, head resting on her shoulder, a smile on her face.

Ayeka was acutely aware of lord Tenchi's warmth and had to restrain herself from snuggling too close... She eyed him demurely from underneath her thick lashes.

_Now if only I can get him under any of the mistletoe... _Ayeka's thought trailed into romantic notions of that much dreamed of kiss. She colored faintly.

Ryoko was on the couch, flanking Tenchi, her hands were idly stroking Utena's hair as she sat on the floor, leaned against her legs. It kept Ryoko from grabbing at Tenchi and fighting with the prissy princess, although she had to admit that Utena's hair was soft to the touch.

Utena didn't mind sitting on the ground. The couch was too crowded anyway. Although she admitted that Ryoko's affectionate stroking was welcomed as well as relaxing. The effect on her was too relaxing, almost lulling her into a languid state, eyes were half shut.

Only a faint sound of snoring kept her from completely giving in.

Mihoshi was asleep and currently using Utena's lap as a pillow. _How in the world did _that_ happen?_Utena wondered. Not that she minded, but her legs were cramped. She was trying to figure out a way to move when Mihoshi stirred slightly. Beautifully arched brows, furrowed. She caught sight a dark stain against the pale color of her slacks. Blue eyes narrowed.

_What the_...? _Is that... drool?_

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 12: Spirit.

Season's greetings!

I couldn't help myself; I had to write Kiyone in...even if had to be as a plushy doll. I wracked my brain, for the perfect gift that Utena gave each of them.

This was an unexpected chapter for me to do. The idea thrust itself upon me. I couldn't get it out of my head, until I wrote it down. I could could use some sleep...

Now that this is up, my marathon madness of posting has stopped. Thank the Powers That Be! I'll go back to my one per month posting of chapters.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

-Harunomiya


	13. Promises

**Kakumei Muyo**

by Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 13: Promises **

Despite the easy environment of the cafe, the steady lull of the conversation around him, Tenchi was not at ease. In fact, he hoped to keep as still as possible, trying to be overlooked, not giving them any reason to bicker. He sat between Ayeka and Ryoko, and he hoped that they kept their promise to behave. In return for their good behavior, he agreed to sit with them. He just wanted to make it past the evening without incident.

For the most part they kept their word. Content to each wrap around themselves each of his arms.

"Remember, Utena works here," he reminded them yet again, oblivious to the attention they drew. It was however varying. The girls in the place glanced over at Tenchi intrigued, wondering what was so special about the guy that had two beautiful woman clinging to so fiercely. The guys were envious that two beautiful woman clung to a guy who wasn't anything special at all.

Meanwhile, Utena was in the dressing area, already changed and giving thanks for Washu's brilliance. The ring that was given to her for Christmas was aesthetically designed for the eyes, pleasing. However, was not just a decorative piece of jewelry, (nothing ever is with Washu.) Its true import was that it acted as a cloaking device. As Washu explained it to her, it hid from view, whatever Utena's ("imagined imperfections," Washu had said teasingly,) wanted to be concealed. This of course, left her without worry of being exposed, in any situation. So in short, Utena is able to dress as she wished, with her skin seeming as flawless it once was to whoever looked her way.

She gave herself the once over in the dressing mirror, uncertain of her appearance but there was no backing out. She looked closer at herself in the mirror and found a stranger, no, an unfamiliar face looking back at her. Dress as she was, her features touched up expertly with makeup that accentuated her natural beauty. She was definitely feeling out of her element. With a silent prey er that this would hold up her promise she stepped from behind the safety of the partition.

Everyone waited for Utena with anticipation, like guests at a cotillion ball, waiting for the young lady to be ushered to their ranks and into society. At the sight of the pink-haired girl, there was an ebb in conversations in the café and admiring looks cast her way let her know that at least she wasn't making a total fool of herself.

Kira admired Utena as she made her way around the room, wondering why in the hell she hid her beauty, under layers of clothing. It was a downright crying shame.

"Well, well," began Ryoko. "Who would have thought you'd clean up so well?" she teased. She took in the sight of Utena. She wore a long-sleeved shear dress, low cut, form hugging crimson dress that looked so dark that it seemed to be black. But when she walked, the movement caused the dress to shimmer with crimson highlights that become visible in the light. A cut ran down the right side of the dress, revealing a glimpse of her right leg, shapely and fair. Along with the dress was a pair of color-matching one inch stiletto heels.

Her usual flowing long pink hair was bound up in two ponytails on either side of her head. She wore makeup that accentuated her natural beauty tenfold; on her forehead was the inverted black crescent moon that was symbol of the Darkmoon kingdom. As it was she was role playing Darkmoon Rini.

She chuckled at her words, crossing her arms, fingernails sporting a coat of dark red nail polish. "Happy now, Sasami?" Utena asked of the little princess, who was openly admiring the sight that she made, with hearts in her eyes.

"You look lovely, lady Utena," Ayeka said, in her usual dignified voice. Utena turned a smile at her direction.

"You're too kind," Utena said with a self-conscious grin. "I'm not use to this stuff. How in the world do women stand to walk in these things?" she gestured at her one inch stilettos. "They're killing my feet."

"It can't be that bad," Tenchi said chuckling. A chuckle that turned into a visible gulp as Utena looked at him. What he saw in her eyes made him suddenly nervous.

"Would you like to see?" she mock threatened.

"Ah, no thanks," Tenchi stammered.

"Okay then." She turned her attention back to Sasami who was still awed by the sight of her. "Sasami?" Utena was beginning to get worried.

Suddenly, she found herself in Sasami's vase like hold. Her breathing was a bit restricted. But she wasn't worried. What worried her however, was the increasing strength of the younger girl. Her ribs won't be able to handle such pressure.

"You look so... kiwi!" Sasami exclaimed loud enough that others around them heard and laughed. She released her death hold.

Utena was able to breathe normally again. "It's all thanks to Kiki's skillful needlework and attention to detail." She observed Sasami and smiled brightly.

"You however look great as Sailor Mini Moon." She was dressed to the last detail, from the pink hair to the magical scepter. She had a strange inkling that it wasn't just a prop.

"You think?" Sasami giggled. "Washu made it for me. I couldn't ask you to do something that I myself wasn't willing to do."

They all enjoyed the evening until it was time to close. Utena grateful to finally remove the costume and into familiar and comfortable clothing. Her sense of duty, prompted her to help out with the clean up. The others also pitched in and helped speed the cleaning possess along.

* * *

It was well past the witching hour, the night still and peaceful, only occasionally interrupted by the sounds of the other occupant in the room with her.

For the day's entire event, Utena was slightly tired but wide awake and restless and knew that sleep will elude her for a while. Just as well, she hated to dream or be in the grip of a nightmare. Her dreams always brought, bittersweet moments of what was and wasn't, and it was hard to deal with the thoughts that came after waking. Ryoko stirred the past, whether purposely or not, denying her any respite. Sighing, she threw back the covers and silently made her way out of the room, stopping to grab the sword of Dios, casting a glance at the sprawled body on the other futon in the room.

Ryoko snored softly from the other side of the room, lulled into a temporary stupor provided by a strong bottle of Sake. She was lost to the alcohol that ran through her system. Something that Ryoko was quite fond in indulging in.

She fleetingly wondered if there was a method to her brand of madness. Rarely did Ryoko sleep.

Not a few hours before, Utena decided on a relaxing dip in the orsen, only to find a ruddy-cheeked Ryoko, nude and totally sloshed. She was already nodding off due to the effects of the Sake and the warmth of the water. For all her youthfulness, Ryoko was old enough to drink herself unconscious to her heart's content. Still, Utena didn't like seeing her that way.

Utena didn't have the heart to leave her in the onsen to sleep it off. So squaring her shoulders, she reached her decision. Ignoring her discomfort, she walked to her friend.

"Ryoko," she said as she crouched down by the pirate, shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" Ryoko's golden eyes were unfocused and glazed.

"Time to go to bed," Utena said, voice firm.

"Utena?" Recognition flickered in her eyes. She sat up swaying slightly.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Sake?" Ryoko offered with a lopsided grin, as she lifted the bottle. Without waiting for an answer, she was already pouring a cup. The ex-pirate frowned, nothing came out. Mystified, she examined the bottle, squinting as she realized that it was empty.

"Huh, guess not," Ryoko muttered, as she tossed it over her shoulder. The container bounced on the floor, rolling to a stop.

It was just as well, Utena couldn't hold down her Sake intake. She didn't want to argue with Ryoko, it was a pointless attempt anyway. There was no way to win against someone who was knockdown drunk.

"C'mon, Ryoko let's get you to bed," grabbing an arm, Utena gently pulled at Ryoko. Allowing to be manhandled, Ryoko rose unsteadily to her feet as water trailed down her nude body.

"I never knew you felt that way," Ryoko's voice dropped to a suggestive whisper as she teased, leaning towards a blushing Utena, as she struggled with pulling Ryoko to her feet.

"You wish," she shot back; she tried to ignore the innuendo only to add to Ryoko's fun at her expense.

"Maybe," Ryoko answered her eyed twinkling with amusement. "I remember the mistletoe," she added, causing Utena's blush to deepen and break out into a sweat. _So cute... just like Tenchi_, came Ryoko's befuddled thought. Her eyes clouded in memory, lips curved into a small smile. "A prince gave me my first kiss that day."

Utena could only look at her with wide eyes, speechless at the revelation. _That was your first kiss?_ _But not from the prince you want, _the thought crossed her mind_. Ryoko, I'm sorry. _

"You're a good kisser," Ryoko said. "Where'd you learn that?" Utena eyes went wide as she blushed further. Her golden-feline eyes became hooded, as she tried to figure the grand mystery. "It has to be that Anthy girl!" Ryoko prodded.

She felt Utena stiffen. "It wasn't like that," Utena stammered, averting her eyes. "She was my friend."

Even in her drunken stupor Ryoko saw that Utena was protesting too much. She hit on something big and the ex-pirate wasn't going to let it go just yet. "But she's important to you." Ryoko stated.

Utena was quick to admit to that. It was an importance that was the focal point in her life just as potent as Dios. They were after all the same coin, with her casted as the metal. "Yes."

"Platonic?" she asked and Ryoko sensed Utena's pause, her hesitation.

"I..." Utena's feelings regarding the girl were complicated as best. Her thoughts drifted inevitably back to the past, to a similar conversation.

The refined tones of Juri's voice echoed in her head, clear and direct as always even in her recollections of the past._** "**_In the end, none of us could beat you. Thinking back, despite being a member of the Student Council, I was thinking only of myself. And it's pathetic, but I've got my hands full with my own problems even now."

Utena recalled the feelings of uncertainty of where the topic was straying into. _**"**_Are you talking about Shiori-san?"

She remembered the frustration in those blue-green eyes. "Why is it? Why can't I have any control over my own feelings?" Juri asked aloud and Utena sensed the state of vulnerability that the beauty seldom showed. She herself hated being unable to help. She had to deal with her own issues, and wasn't in a position to hand out advice on such a topic.

Juri's question caught her off guard. "What will you do about Anthy?"

"What?" she uttered nonplussed.

"You love her, right?" Juri's blunt manner caught her off balance, along with the piercing glance.

"Well...it's not like your _love_." Utena blurted. "Mine is pure, and...well, I guess yours is pure too, but..." she paused, not wanting to offend the imposing duelist_**.**_ "But I can't...Himemiya... any longer...." Utena faltered, unable to complete her thought. How can she, when it was impossible to put into words?

The hesitation alone spoke volumes to Ryoko. Barely audible, but an admission of sorts, but loud to Ryoko's keen hearing. "That complicated, huh?" Her words were filled with sympathy.

"Yeah," she agreed, subdued. _Ryoko is as relentless as Juri, _Utena thought,_ having feline-like personalities must have something to do with it. They'll probably get along famously. _

"Figures." Ryoko, seeing that she'd pressed Utena enough she backed off the sensitive topic that was Anthy. She wiggled slightly against the pink-haired girl, a distraction that garnered the expected reaction.

"Ryoko," Utena found her voice, "If you don't stop messing with me, how the hell am I going to carry you?" she demanded. "I'm feeling light-headed enough to pass out."

Golden eyes blinked, processing her words. A slow smile appeared, filled with wicked humor. "You better not," answered Ryoko to a startled Utena. "First the mistletoe, then passed out with me... such a compromising situation." Utena's blue eyes widened at the implications, the images vivid enough to make her blush and then drain her color.

_Not funny. If Ayeka or Sasami..., _her mind went black unable to finish the thought. Nor was able handle it. _Did they know about the mistletoe? _she wondered frantically. Ryoko must be yanking her chain, but better not risk it. "I'll get you upstairs," the words passed through clenched teeth.

Utena searched for Ryoko's bathrobe, but found nothing. Ryoko was definitely no help as she was beginning to fall further under the Sake's effect.

Trying not to think too much about it, Utena stripped off her robe and covered Ryoko with it. She was glad she wore undergarments, not covering much but a hell of a lot better than being naked. Besides, she was praying Ryoko was plastered enough not to notice anything. like the fact that she was petite compared to her. Thank goodness for the ring that Washu gave her. Kneeling, Utena indicated that Ryoko hold on to her. Grabbing her legs, held Ryoko onto her back, and stood.

"Yer a good frien'" Ryoko said, words slurring.

"I know," Utena quipped. "After all, I'm carrying you naked, wet and nude on my back." Ryoko grinned, not bothering to deny it. Ryoko wanted to continue the good times and the bath was Ryoko's favorite spot to indulge in Sake without Ayeka's disapproval.

It would be a lot easier for the both of them if Ryoko would just teleport to the room and save Utena the effort. But when she thought about it, Ryoko might appear somewhere else and that wouldn't be a good idea.

Utena made her way back up the stairs, trying to be as soundless as possible, praying that no one caught them.

She dropped her on the bed and Ryoko didn't let go fast enough, causing Utena to fall back with her. She hastily stood up and looked at her friend who was already out like a light and dreaming. The rope that was fastened about the bathrobe, loosened; exposing curve of the generous cleavage, that Ryoko was endowed with. Utena hastily threw the comforter over Ryoko and retreated to her own bed, thoughts of a relaxing bath forgotten.

Her thoughts drifted to one girl in particular.

* * *

Utena stood before the door that let to Washu's lab. Not wanting to disturb the scientist, she laid her right hand outstretched against the door. Upon contact, she felt the solid wood shift under her touch, hand sinking slightly into it, as if pressing against sand. Seconds later, the door silently opened, giving her access.

Stepping through, the inter-dimensional doorway led her to a room exclusively built for her own personal use. Washu offered it to her, whenever she was tired of the constant ruckus in the house. She would have made the same offer to Tenchi but knew he would have declined it no matter how tempting. He was so damn twitchy and suspicious of her lab and experiments. If the girls found out about it, then that would negate the purpose of the room, now wouldn't it?

"Welcome, Tenjou," came the disembodied greeting from somewhere. "What is your desire?"

Utena spoke, voice clear into the emptiness, "Run simulation codename: Dojo/Sparring Session." The words were uttered with a crisp command. The empty room shimmered and suddenly it filled with everything that might be needed for her use. Foils, epées, sabers of differing countries and eras lined the walls, the floor underneath her feet was pine and the smell filtered into the air. Her pajamas were replaced by the fencing garb commonly used.

Drawing the sword from its sheath, the steel winked as it made ring sound to stir the blood and bring a sight of pleasure from its wielder. She closed her eyes. There was no place that she felt more alive than when sparing and honing her skills against another. It was her natural state. Utena felt complete whenever she held this wondrous blade in her gasp, the hilt made for her hand.

As she luxuriated in the feeling, Utena heard the oncoming footsteps of her sparring partner. She opened her eyes seeing, a tall and garbed figure standing before her, mask in place and sword ready.

Utena fell into the fighting stance and lifted her blade in salute. "En guard!" the cry came and the sparring match began. The only sound heard was the scuffling and shifting of padded feet against the wooden floor. The clash of blades caused sparks as they connected with visible skill.

Utena concentrated, trying not to fall back on the kendo style during the match or the more fluid techniques practiced with the Masaki men. She wanted to learn the proper style suited to the sword that she held. And in doing so she was in for a long work out.

Before long, sweat began to bead across her brow, slowly trickling into her eyes. Unable to do anything about the sweat she continued to press on, sword flashing here and there on its own accord. Like a living thing. She felt oddly detached from her sword arm as it moved about. Her training paid off, but the motions that she displayed were not the ones learned with sensei Katsuhito and the bokken. No this was the swordsmanship fitted for the weapon in her hand.

The finesse of a fencer.

Her eyes never left her opponent. Deep within herself, Utena's senses shifted ever so slightly, and her visual clarity sharpened. Suddenly, Utena saw many ways that it was possible for her to score against her opponent, with relative ease. Even disarming him if she so wished, ending the match then and there. That abundantly was crystal clear to her, in this heightened state.

Knowledge gained over countless battles, skill refined over the centuries.

Knowledge and skill that was not her own.

"No," Utena growled as she pushed back the familiar presence. Her will was unyielding and determined causing the presence to retreat in acquiescence to her desire.

Her opponent sensed her distraction and was quick to capitalize, pressing his advantage.

Defeated yet again, Utena lowered her sword and yanked the mesh mask off and scowled. "So close," she muttered.

"Indeed," the muffled agreement of her opponent came from behind the mask. Gloved hands reached for it and pulled. Blue hair sprang free and into view from the confining mask. Cool blue eyes found hers, partially covered by the hair that fell across on eye. "But a loss is a loss."

His posture held arrogant superiority.

"You sure are smug as hell," Utena glowered, wishing to smash that pretty face in. but then she would think that was not dignified and definitely not princely behavior.

"I am what you made me," he was unaffected by the look in Utena's eyes. She made sure that her simulated sparring partner knew what he was, and so did she. No pretensions of flesh and blood. Just that, a simulation.

Utena didn't answer.

Didn't even know how answer. Knowing what he was, her sparring partner was so uppity.

Was the true Tsuchiya such a man or was it was just her perception of him casting him in such an unfavorable light?

She will never know.

It ironic really when she thought of it, she had a certain respect for Tsuchiya Ruka, but admired and respected Juri as a person and fencer. But she couldn't have dealt with the beautiful panther, not even as a simulation for a sparring partner. It felt wrong, a mockery of her person, her elegant dignity. She truly respected and admired Juri's skills but she couldn't deal with the reminder of anyone from the Student Council. But Tsuchiya was Juri's mentor at one time. She could deal with him well enough.

Tsuchiya Ruka didn't inspire such feelings in her. Well, only desire... as she wished earlier, to smash his pretty face in.

He gave her a mocking bow before walking away, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

_Well done_, came Dios' comment. Utena turned and glanced at the mirror that lined the entire wall. Instead of her reflection, there was Dios, semi-imposed, looking back at her.

He was dressed as she always remembered him. Dress in his immaculate white uniform, cape falling across his shoulders, the underside a rich crimson, a contrast to the white, swirled about the Prince, falling to just above mid thigh. His violet hair fell into waves and brushed against the collar of the coat. Strands fell across his brow, curling slightly into his vivid emerald eyes that were absolutely striking, against the dusky complexion of his skin.

His countenance held finely crafted features that contained refined elegance. His bearing was of dignified nobility. His lips, curved ever so slightly, held gentle warmth that was echoed in his eyes.

For all his exotic appearance, he was her hero.

Seeing him brought an ache to her heart. The ideal of what was a prince should be. She momentarily closed her eyes against the pain in her heart.

"Ah, my shadow, my constant companion," Utena said lightly, striving for humor, in a humorless situation.

Dios inclined his head forward in acknowledgement, bowing at the waist, arms at his sides. His words were heard although his lips never moved. Greetings my dear Utena, Dios' voice echoed in her head, the fondness.

_Why must you always haunt me_? Utena thought.

As always, knowing her unspoken thoughts he answered. _You have always hunted for me_.

Utena glared, not happy with hearing the reminder, even within her own head. Nor was she pleased with the idea of having him know her unspoken thoughts.

As she stared, at his mist-like presence in the mirror, it seemed that only his vivid green eyes had any solidity.

"Can't you at give me some privacy?" she knew that she asked for the impossible, therefore expected no answer. "Can you at least don't let your power distract me?"

He gave her an apologetic smile. _It cannot be helped. Your fate and mine are intertwined. I cannot help what bleeds through, you grow stronger. Friendship... Choice... Reason... Love... Adoration... Conviction... and Self. This has shaped you._

His eyes turned pensive as his voice echoed in her head. _As you grow, there is nothing I can do to prevent the knowledge or memories that will spill over._

_When you fully accept all that comes as my as my Chosen, and the duties that come with it, then the task of protecting the people under your charge, easier to fulfill._

"How can I when I can't use your sword?" Utena asked Dios' reflection, as she lifted the blade.

_You can. It's just your stubbornness that you keep insisting to use it as a fencer. Use your sword as you will. It will not fail you._

Utena shook her head in denial.

_The sword is yours_. Dios' voice was firm, his voice resonated with power. _Long before the duels, you are my chosen successor. Remember that fateful day--_

"Dios, you saved me..." Utena whispered voice taut with emotion, blue eyes clouded in memory.

_--I bestowed all that I had to give... and you took it freely._

Utena looked at him silence.

_In doing so you saved us as well,_ the words were laced with affection. _You, my dear, are a noble prince._

The prince in question blushed. She then averted her eyes from Dios' reflection _You know my nightmares, is what he said true, that he was behind everything from the start? _

Utena sensed a sigh, _There is truth in what he said to you, we were once as one. I am the essence that was once his nobility, all that marked him as the prince he once was. All that remains of him now is the shell, a shadow of his former self._

"How can that be? How is that even possible?" she asked.

_There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy, _ Dios replied. The quote sounded like Shakespeare to her. But Utena wasn't about to be deterred by vague replies, Dios knew this very well. But after all that the young girl was made to bear, he felt that she was owed something in turn than vagueness from the prince she idealized.

_The Prince's duty took its toll. He mourned shattered innocence, and something within him began to fester. Before, he had believed that it was enough to be pure-hearted and try to heal the world's wounds. Now, he knew that was not enough; a world in which those whom he tried to aid could commit vile acts was a world unworthy of him. He would have to bring the world... revolution._

_Something within him knew what the only possible end of this new train of thought could be, however, and took steps to prevent it. He sealed much of his power behind... a barrier which could only be opened by a pure and noble heart. And within a very brief interval, the prince no longer possessed such a heart._

_But by that time, he wanted his power back, no longer for the sake of changing the world for the better, but simply for the sake of making it over into his own image. And so, as the forces of darkness ever do, he looked for a loophole in the laws that the forces of light established -- and found it. Rather than attempt the impossible task of changing his own heart, he set out to shape ordinary humans into the sort of hero he had once been. And when at last he succeeded in doing so, he would draw forth that hero's heart and use it to open the barrier. _

_After falling from grace, no longer possessing the noble heart to uphold our duty, Anthy's love kept us from fading completely from the world. She acted as a living sheath encasing my sword within her body and sealing it away from unworthy hands._

"That does not excuse what Akio's done," Utena said with heat, blue eyes flashing. She will not feel pity for that bastard.

Dios regarded her with sorrowful eyes.

"But what about...did she-?" Utena cut off what she was going to say, but it needn't be said aloud.

_Yes, _Dios affirmed._ She's free at last. _

"I...I'm-," she shook her head, "-glad." Her emotions spilled through. She truly was relieved to be told this. _Will I...?_

In an instant a memory sprung to life, a moment in time etched forever into her mind, as vivid as the day it was recorded.

"Utena-sama." Anthy, soft query roused the girl-prince.

"Hmm?" Utena was feeling utterly content.

"What will you be doing in ten years?" Anthy asked.

"I don't know. But..." Utena's sentence trailed off.

Anthy, looked at her, her thoughts hidden behind glasses, shielding emerald eyes, "But?"

Utena smiled warmly meaning the words, "But I hope we can be together like this drinking tea then."

"Yes. I hope so too." Anthy had said in that infinitely quiet way of hers.

She liked the idea, free from the craziness of Ohtori. "I'm sure that'll be great," she had said. "Let's have tea and laugh together ten years from now, okay? Promise?" she had added, believing that making it a promise will make it binding, as binding as their fingers intertwined upon the table.

"Yes. Definitely." The enigmatic smile Anthy lips bore, was reminiscent to the Mona Lisa.

_Promises must be kept. _Dios needlessly said, hearing the unasked question in her heart.

_Someday I... I will see you again,_ Utena thought and cleared her throat from the lump that formed there. she wasn't sure what she was feeling but the raw emotions, always fresh. "So what has got you in such a talkative mood?" Utena asked.

_You are willing to hear me, however displeased._ Dios answered.

There was no denying that. "Yeah, at least I'm talking to you than at you as a voice in my head," retorted Utena, hearing Dios chuckle softly.

_Yes, I thought so. I was being mindful of your comfort. _

"Can't have people thinking I'm a delusional nut job."

_Perish the thought_, Dios' amusement was coming across clearly.

She laughed. Who knew Dios had a sense of humor? He has to, considering the state of the world.

_Or is it rather a state of my mind?_ Utena thought with dark humor.

Unknown to Utena, she was not alone. She was being observed.

* * *

She was tired but her work was a crucial stage but she had hit a wall. There was an equation that was particularly, thorny and yet she wanted to get it right. A sigh escaped her lips. Suddenly she was alerted by a blinking button on the holo computer to unusual activity happening in the sub space room she had offered Utena for her personal use. Had she been doing something ordinary, Washu wouldn't have come to investigate that matter. As it was, she was alerted by the sudden energy readings coming from the room.

She knew that Utena would often spar whenever she couldn't sleep, and sometimes Washu would come to watch her during these late night sessions. It was a welcome diversion for her, as well gauge Utena's abilities. She admired the young girl's tenacity and noted how her form improved with astounding quickness.

But tonight something was different, she had that sword of hers. There was no Juraian katas tonight. It was a western style that she recognized as fencing.

Washu took her seat from behind the huge mirror; it allowed her to observe whatever went on without being seen.

Washu watched Utena run a training simulation program that she created on her own. She felt a swelling of pride at seeing how far Utena has come. She looked on as Utena dueled and was defeated yet again, not for the lack of effort. Something seemed to have taken Utena's attention, causing her to lose the victory that was almost hers.

The brief exchange between Utena and her simulated opponent caused her to sympathize with the youngster. _Creations seemed to have no respect towards their creators_, Washu thought.

Suddenly Utena turned her attention towards the mirror behind her, blue eyes bright. Washu had an uncomfortable feeling that Utena was staring right at her.

"Ah, my shadow, my constant companion," Utena spoke lightly, her eyes held no hint of her usual cheerfulness.

Washu watched her glare at the mirror that she almost thought that Utena knew that she was being watched. Her words were accusatory.

"Can't you at give me some privacy?" Utena demanded. Washu felt like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She was about to show herself to the girl and explain her actions until she heard the next words. "Can you at least don't let your power distract me?"

Power? This caught her attention bring her up short. After a few seconds of silence Utena spoke again, though the words made little sense to Washu. Curious and even more curious.

"How can I when I can't use your sword?" Utena asked her reflection, as she lifted the blade.

Utena shook her head in denial at something only she heard.

"Dios, you saved me..." Utena whispered voice taut with emotion, blue eyes clouded.

Washu's ear's perked up at the name. Her mind prossesing this information rapidly. Utena's sword belonged to this mysterious Dios, the one who gave her the rose ring, after saving her as a child.

Utena looked at her reflection in silence.

For some reason Utena blushed.

"That does not excuse what Akio's done," Utena said with heat, blue eyes flashing with anger.

_Akio? _Washu wondered as she straightened in her cushion, brow furrowed in thought, the pink-haired girl did not like this person. .

"But what about...did she-" Utena cut off what she was going to say.

"I...I'm-," she shook her head, "glad." There was a look of relief in her face along with something deeper.

Utena cleared her throat, and spoke in a steady voice.

"So what has got you in such a talkative mood?" Utena asked as she rested her free hand on her hip, eyebrow arched to emphasis her question.

Washu watched as amusement flashed across Utena's features.

"Yeah, at least I'm talking to you than at you as a voice in my head," retorted Utena, clearly grateful for that.

The sarcastic tone in her voice was thick. "Can't have people thinking I'm a delusional nut job."

Washu from the her side watched the girl she was so fond of depart from the room, her night session finished.

_Who was she talking to?_ Washu wondered. Could she have missed something, obvious signs of a mental imbalance in the girl? No, it can't be that. (Besides who was she to call the kettle black?) People have a tendency to talk out loud when they process something they muse over, help them reason with whatever problem they were dealing with. A way to give vent to the thoughts that plagued them.

No, this was definitely not the case.

_I just wished that Utena would open up_. The most brillant mind in the universe sighed. She knew that there was something more that Utena was not telling. That much was obvious as Utena was seemingly having a conversation of sorts with her reflection.

Raising even more questions than answers.

There was a particular question that stood out in her mind from among the rest.

_Who was Akio?_

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 13: Promises.

I don't know what I was thinking but I made Utena keep her promise to dress up as Dark Moon Kingdom Rini made back in Chapter 7 Currency Situation. Yeah, Sailormoon was one of the first anime that I seen,(along with Voltron and Transformers) unwillingly at the time. Truth be told, I use to dislike the show, especially waking up to the theme song every school day... the TV was my alarm clock, hehe. But hey, it grew on me, when I actually sat down to watch.

Ruka... it made sense to have him as a sparring partner, he was Juri's mentor. I would have preferred Juri though, she's much more interesting. But...

Yawn... I really need to begin a search for a pair of eyes to help me edit this thing. It's taking a life of its own. Any suggestions are welcomed, on anything.

See you next chapter!

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading! ^_^

-Harunomiya


	14. Break Free

**Kakumei Muyo **

by Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 14: Breaking Free**

Sleep will not come.

Setsuna lay in her bed, curled up in a fetal position, legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She was wide awake, her thoughts swirling around a certain pink-haired girl. She allowed nothing else to enter her mind. Whenever the ugliness of that memory threatened, it seemed that even then, Utena's presence would surged forth, keeping the horrors of what would have been at bay.

Even in her state of shock was Setsuna aware of the righteous fury that blazed in her blue eyes. How easily she dealt with her attackers, the sounds of pain given in retribution glass breaking... the blood and violence.

Righteous fury personified.

But it was Utena's eyes that haunted Setsuna's sleepless nights.

She shifted position in the bed, drawing the coat close to her face, drawing some comfort from it and briefly closed her eyes.

Even now as Setsuna looked into her memories of the incident, she was sure of what she saw. Utena's indigo eyes alight with inner fire. The startling blue bled with an equally startling green. The sun light was at her back, but even so, she made out those eyes clearly. She had felt a sense of vertigo looking into those eyes; such brilliance was like looking into the heart of the stars.

She never seen such infinite gentleness, such caring.

Clutching the coat closer to her, she felt the comforting scent of roses wash over her like a soothing balm. She remembered the way she carried her, so much power but held lightly, afraid of breaking her. The pink silken strands that brushed against her face...

It did not surprise to Setsuna that she was becoming fascinated with the pink-haired Utena. Nor did it bother her in the least. There were worse things that could happen and she knew that her attraction was nothing to be ashamed of. She thought there was no one better.

Eventually she needed to return Utena's coat to her, but not just yet.

Dimly she was aware that sleep threatened to overtake her, she was comforted with her last conscious thought, and drifted into dreams of a pink-haired prince who smelled of roses, riding a white horse and... a castle in the sky...

* * *

One day flowed into the next, becoming weeks. Weeks turned into months and Setsuna still stayed home. She wasn't ready to go back. She rarely left her room and even less her bed. Her mother would bring her food up to her room and leave her in peace. It was quite clear that she wanted to go to her daughter and comfort her. But Setsuna closed herself off from that. It was not intentional on her part but her thoughts were so occupied that there was room for nothing else.

Her parents lingered protectively over her, treating her as if she might break, an egg's shell. They did everything they could to make her happy, trying to make up for what occurred. What they didn't realize that what had happened had nothing to do with them. So they had nothing to make up to her. She loved them for trying but she needed to deal with this herself.

Utena's words rang in her head like a mantra that Setsuna embraced fervently.

_Don't let this take your heart, Setsuna. You'll overcome anything._

It was with these words echoing in her head, spurring her forward that Setsuna decided that it was time to go back. Her parents of course wanted to transfer her to another school but Setsuna protested. She will not allow it.

How else was she going to see Utena again?

She must break free. She'll face the murmurs, the looks, anything to see her hero again.

Walking out the door, she fought the impulse to run back into her house and hide underneath the covers. Willing herself to walk away from the safety of her house was harder than she thought, but she did it.

* * *

Setsuna wasn't aware how she got by, fighting against the sudden nausea that threatened. She tightly clutched at her bag. Utena's coat was inside she was waiting for the right moment to approach her. And that was during lunch. She watched her from a distance as she lay sprawled on the grass underneath the shady tree. It was well known that that was a favorite spot of Utena's. Her pink hair spread across the green, a stunning contrast.

Steeling her resolve, hands damp, Setsuna walked over to her, only to realize that Utena had her eyes closed, head pillowed against folded arms. The dark-haired girl shifted her weight, feeling uncertain what to do. Unwilling to disturb her, Setsuna turned to walk away.

There was a faint rustling from behind, fallowed by movement. "Setsuna," her name was spoken softly. She turned and saw her head turned, facing her, eyes open and looking at her with recognition.

_Her eyes were blue. Not green. Blue_, Setsuna thought distracted.

"Uh, hi," Setsuna managed to say, flustered.

Utena sat up and brushed the debris from her clothes and picked the blades of grass that stuck in her hair. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as her brow lifted in silent question.

Setsuna, winced at the sight of the bandaged hand. Forcing her attention, elsewhere fumbled with the latch with her bag until she popped it open. From inside, she withdrew the coat that, gave her so much comfort. She held it out to Utena, whose eyes held mild surprise.

"I want to return this to you," Setsuna said, her own eyes held a wistfulness that was visible.

"Thanks," Utena said taking it back. Her eyes were thoughtful looking at the coat in her hands she came to a decision.

"Keep it." she said, handing it back, to a smiling Setsuna.

"Thank you."

* * *

The later that day Setsuna sat on her own, lost in her musings that she didn't hear someone approach.

"Setsuna," Utena's voice came from her right, "mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Setsuna said as she scooted over the bench. In her haste, Setsuna almost fell off. But it was thanks to Utena's steadying hand at her shoulder, that kept her from making a bigger fool of herself.

"Careful," she said.

Setsuna nodded blushing, conscious of the warmth of Utena's hand on her shoulder, despite the reminder of how Utena hurt herself in her defense.

Apparently Utena saw her reaction, as she her hand fell away. "I'm fine," she said and smiled easily.

Seeing her brilliant smile, Setsuna's thoughts drifted back when she first heard of the unusual girl dressed as a boy. No, dressed in a boy's school uniform. Her first thought was of disbelief.

But she then caught sight of the lithe figure walking around campus with hair of spun roses. She admired her sense of independence, indifferent to the murmurs that followed her like shadows. Setsuna admired the uniqueness of character that the girl must have to do so.

But when she caught sight of her, Setsuna realized that she looked strangely familiar. When she saw her face it only confirmed it. It was the same girl that bumped into her months ago. Ever polite, even in a hurry, running from a security guard for some reason.

But imagine her surprise when she found her here, attending the school she transferred to from England. She was an army brat, been all over the world. Setsuna born of an eastern heritage but living in a western world. But her mother insisted that Setsuna returned to her birthplace, the place of her ancestors. She had grown up in the states and spoke English and Japanese also. Her parents always spoke it around her and it was easy to pick up well enough.

It was strange how things tend to work themselves out.

A soft and gently spoken question drew Setsuna back to the present. "How are you?"

Setsuna wanted to lie, to look away, anything that will let her get away. But looking into those eyes that haunted her, she couldn't. "I'm doing better," she answered quietly. She was surprised to see something flicker in those blue eyes. No, not sympathy but a strange kinship.

"It never goes away, but with time it'll be easier to bear."

Setsuna nodded, and drew strength from the pink-haired girl.

A healing touch.

* * *

Utena made her way home, the walk helping to have a clear head about her. She was glad that Setsuna was back in class. The girl was not far from her thoughts. But seeing her dispelled the uncertainty about her. It gave her heart to see Setsuna trying to overcome circumstances. She made a mental note to hang out with her, feeling protective.

But she wished that there was something more she could have said or done. Maybe suggest that she talk to someone to help her deal with what happened... sort everything out. But how can she advise that when, she herself hadn't? But Utena didn't realize how her mere presence helped the other girl.

"Welcome home!" A clear voice drifted to her, drawing Utena from her dark musings. Her blue eyes scanned the path as she sought out the speaker.

This time it wasn't Ryoko that greeted her but Sasami who came to meet her halfway, the young princess beamed at her, waving as she walked up with Ryo-oh-ki in tow. Utena raised her hand in greeting, a smile bloomed and as always immediately cheered.

"Where's Tenchi?" the princess asked.

"He had to stay after class, and work on his canvas," she answered.

"Oh."

"Although, I think he just wanted some peace and quiet." Utena added, with a wink. As she had hoped, Sasami giggled.

Utena saw that Sasami's pink eyes were alight with something she wanted to ask.

"What's on your mind?"

That was all the opening that the little princess needed. "Well, I was thinking of going to the amusement park."

She chuckled, knowing that she would be the one escorting Sasami. "Anything for you," she said teasingly, and yet, it was meant.

"Really! You're the best!" Sasami beamed, excited.

"But first-"

"I'll let Ayeka know." Sasami finished her sentence. "Now let's get you a snack!"

_Washu will definitely have a field day with the Mecha Tenjou, _Utena thought with good humor, thinking of her job at the cafe.

* * *

Utena and Sasami strolled down the the street with packages in tow. She shifted the bags, freeing her hand in order to scratch her itchy nose. Sasami chattered happily at her side. She was not dressed as was her habit. This time she was dressed more casually. Her blue hair was pulled into a ponytail and hidden under a darker blue baseball cap. In a white tee and khaki shorts. Around her neck was a camera, for easy access. A backpack was already filled with some other trinkets and items (for the others). She carried a big stuffed animal in her arms, that slightly bounced with every step. She looked askance at her young friend, a grin teasing her lips. They had fun in the amusement park today and Utena was especially pleased, having won the big fluffy bunny with buttons for eyes and floppy ears for her.

Utena was dressed in the pink and khaki ensemble that was Mihoshi's Christmas gift to her, the sleeves of the turtleneck pulled back, wearing comfortable shoes.

As they walked along and Utena was jostled by someone who was apparently in a hurry. She scowled at the fleeing form, wearing a red hoodie. It wasn't long after there was a woman shouting.

"He stole my purse! Someone stop him!"

No one seemed to care. Utena was not happy that her outing with Sasami was interrupted.

"Sasami, climb on," Utena said with urgently, she dropped to a knee. The little girl, silently complied as she wrapped her hands about her neck securely, and Utena tucked her arms securely under knees and was off, dodging and weaving.

She caught up with the little thief with ease.

the thief's lungs burned, from his mad dash as shot a look over his shoulder, terrified of being caught. Someone was on his trail. Damn, damn, Damn! Such was his fear that he was careless and ran onto oncoming traffic. A honk blared a warning but it was to late to evade the calamady waiting to happen.

There was only one thought running through his head, I'm sorry.

Utena's hand shot out and caught him by the collar of his well-worn hoodie, and pulled him back, out of harm's way. The driver uttered a curse, not bothering to stop.

The boy hit the ground none too softly knocking the air out of him. Even so, he tried scramble away from Utena's towering presence, the light was at her back, all else in shadow.

"Uh that's not such a good idea," Saami said, peering from behind Utena, voice laced with worry. She slid down Utena's back and onto her feet.

She was running after him while carrying the girl?! There was no way to escape. He stilled. What did they want? He didn't take anything from them.

Utena crouched before the boy, eyes on his face as he took him in. For a moment she was reminded of Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, the kid that always fallowed Nanami reduced to being a faithful lackey, after failing in his attempt to be her "big brother".

_Gods, he's just a kid, _Utena thought, as her expression softened. "Are you okay?" she asked but the boy just stared at her in silence, still shook up with his brush with death. She reached out and brushed away the brown unruly hair from his eyes.

He now saw her face, pretty and her strange blue-green eyes. The false bravado cracked and faltered under Utena's kindness, revealing how scared hew was. He looked like he was about to fall apart.

"The purse you took, please," Utena said, voice gentle, as she outstretched her hand for it. Maybe if he did as she asked, she would let him go. Having little choice, he handed it over. Still, he couldn't hide the frustration he felt at getting caught.

_Why?_ she silently asked. Not that the boy would have answered her. Something about her triggered the memories, memories that were from the boy. Utena stilled, as they unfolded like a fine tapestry, colors bright and beautiful, within her mind's eye. She saw the boy's family and a young woman in particular stood out, more vibrant than the others. So full of life, but fragile... in poor health.

His sister.

All that was good in the world... his world.

Ah. Understanding dawned on Utena, knew this very well. Selfless or selfish, for a person who was most important in one's life, anything would be done and dared.

Anything.

His helplessness was palpable, he knew couldn't save her. But he could try and help her. It was all he could do.

Her compassion flared for the boy, his lip trembled under her gaze.

"Can't you let him go?" Sasami interceded, eyes wide and beseeching.

The pink haired prince inwardly sighed. She she knew that she was going to, after all he's just a kid. Just trying to do anything to help his sister.

"I'm sure he'll never do it again," Sasami continued to plead for the boy.

"Well, you promise?" Utena demanded from the boy at her feet.

"I swear!" the boy vowed, anything to get away.

"You're word is given," Utena said in a solemn voice, green swirling amidst the blue of her eyes. Her voice lowered, for the boy's ears alone, she leaned forward, as she withdrew something from her pocket.

"Go home, David," she said. "You're family is worried. Gina misses her brother."

The boy's face went slack with shock, brown eyes wide. "How did-" tears stung his eyes at the mention of his family. He felt his hand being wrapped around paper, his eyes ttore away from that swirling gaze. It was several bills. His eyes snapped back to hers.

"Why?" he barely managed.

Utena smiled slightly, not answering. "Go home David," Utena repeated again, something potent simmered in her voice, gently compelling.

He opened his mouth to say something, to express his gratitude but no words came out. He watched as the strange girl, stand and step back. She turned to the girl with her, and picked up the bags.

"Let's take this back," she said and turn away, dismissing him.

"Be careful," the little girl said, waving goodbye.

David nodded dumbly as he scrambled to his feet and took off, being careful this time, straight home.

* * *

Utena easily found the elderly woman, who was speaking with an officer on a bike. "Is this your purse ma'am?"

"Yes," she answered, surprised. "Thank you," the woman was quickly, checking the contents assessing what was taken.

"Is anything missing?" the officer asked.

"Everything here," she answered.

"And the suspect, can you give me a description," the officer turned his attention on her, pen ready.

"Just a kid, if misguided," Utena said with a shrug.

The officer stared hard at her for a moment and Utena met him steadily. Finally the officer gave up with a sigh.

"Well at least you have your property," he said ready to leave. "Thanks to this good citizen." He gave her a nod before peddling away.

"What a day," the old lady muttered and Utena nodded absently and walked away. But Sasami thought it quite an adventure. "What is today's youth coming to?" they heard her grumble.

"Let's go home," she suggested and Sasami agreed, all this walking begining to take effect. Sasami looked curious as her unspoken question was answered. "I ran out of money," Utena said with a shrug.

"You gave it to the boy!" Sasami exclaimed, smiling brightly, moved by Utena's act of kindness.

From the bright spots that colored her cheeks, it was clear that Utena was embarrassed by her outburst. Perhaps hoping that she didn't notice the exchange. Well no such luck. Sasami giggled. _Aww, you're so sweet_, the little girl thought.

"Okay, but first," she spun facing Utena, skipping backwards. "Can we have some ice cream? My treat"

Utena laughed, "Whatever you want Sasami."

As they were rounding a corner, someone bumped into them causing them to scatter whatever she held. _What is it today? _Utena wondered as she began to help, gathering.

"Oh, no! I'm so clumsy!" the young girl cried.

Utena froze at the the spoken words. No it can't be...

"W-Wakaba?" she couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice.

The girl stared back at her, no sign of recognition in her soft brown eyes.

"Have we met?" she asked, her face lined with confusion. Not even a glimmer of recognition.

The words were like a physical blow, causing Utena to step back.

"Uh, I was a classmate of yours, from Ohtori," she answered weakly.

"Oh," she smiled politely, her eyes scrutionizing, trying to place her face.

After a moment, she shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you," she said at last a tint of embarrassment in her voice.

Utena looked at her face; she seemed completely sincere. Surprising how much it hurt, how much it made her heart ache; this was Wakaba. "That's okay, I'm not particularly memorable," Utena answered her lightly, trying to hide the flash of pain that crossed her features.

Brown eyes widened slightly at those words. Wakaba doubted that she would forget someone as striking as the pink-haired girl before her, those kind blue eyes. This girl knew who she was but she couldn't say the same. She didn't remember her at all, and that made her sad. Why did she feel so sad, then, that Wakaba didn't remember her?

Sasami was worried by Utena's odd behavior, as she watched the conversation, not wanting to interupt.

"I'll let you be on your way," Utena said stepping out of her way and making a hasty retreat, with Sasami in tow.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, the little princess thought.

"Hey, wait! Who are you!" Wakaba shouted after the retreating figure, as she waved her arms frantically, uncaring that people gave her a wary glace like she had lost her common sense, muttering things under their breath. Wakaba was use to those type of reactions to her odd behavior, not wanting to lose sight of the strange girl. But once she was out of sight, Wakaba let out a sigh, laced with sadness. She looked down at her and spied something at her feet, a little bean-bag monkey, dressed as a pirate. She picked it up and brushed off the dust and stared at it for a moment and, one shining black beady eye stared lifelessly back with a patch over the other, before cradling it close.

Had Utena tarried a moment longer, she would have been flabbergasted at what followed soon after her hasty departure.

"Wakaba!" came the shrill cry, and the brown-eyed girl spun around eyes wide, as the pale blonde with a haughty attitude bore down at her. "You have better not have ruined the packages I purchased with your clumsiness!"

"Nanami-san I'm sorry," Wakaba began, but the other girl didn't want to hear it. She seemed to love the sound of her own voice.

"I don't know why I even bother with you," the girl said disdainfully, looking down at her.

_I don't know either, _Wakaba thought with the spirit of her old self emerging.

Wakaba had come across Nanami by accident alone and looking distraught. She was surprised to see her without the usual circle buzzing about her. The ever-energetic girl's concern let her to approach the girl, who under normal circumstances would never have dreamed of doing.

But seeing her so lost and forlorn, made up her mind, that in that moment and time the usual mores of social standing could be set aside.

Nanami was surprised to see her, and was initially rude and nasty, but Wakaba ignored her ruffled feathers took a seat besides her on the bench. She had an idea what was the matter. Wakaba had heard the gossip that Touga and Nanami weren't related and that the blonde was adopted into the Kiryuu family. She didn't think that Nanami would be so hurt by it all. She thought that (like so may others) that Nanami would have been happy. But from the look in her eyes it was as if she lost everything.

She saw something beneath the cold arrogance and saw a lost girl. She listened sympathetically to her and nodded understanding. From that moment on, she saw her in a different light. No one is truly how they are perceived. Gradually, a tentative friendship sprung into being they became friends, balancing each other out, Nanami's seriousness and her own energetic personality.

But it must be said that old habits die hard and and an conceited and bossy personality even harder. Nanami did try though, because she saw that Wakaba had nothing to gain from being nice to her. And much to her surprise, she was getting use to Wakaba's hyperactive bursts of cheerfulness.

When Nanami designed to talk to her afterwards, Wakaba felt a little surprised to have the blonde hang out with her. But one moment of unguarded openness was not going to change years of attitude. She tried to bear with it. Only too soon discover that she had become a proxy. She wasn't going to let Nanami walk all over her. No more! It was time to break free.

Wakaba stopped cowering, and faced Nanami, eyes defiant. "You know what?" she said in a surge of anger. "I'm your friend, not a servant! You can carry your own things, you selfish twit!" She shoved all the packages to the other girl who was gasping at her like a fish out of water, mouth agape.

"How dare you!" Nanami screeched, indignant, looking comically amusing.

Wakaba took a measure of pleasure at the comical expression. "Watch me!" Wakaba responded, lifting her chin with a grin in place, feeling free.

Indeed, Nanami watched her march off, her ponytail bouncing with every step, not a backward glace, head held high, and clutching a monkey.

"Wakaba!" the blonde, yelled as she struggled from nearly dropping everything. "Wait!" Words that were rarely said. Even rarer still, actually meant, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

The bright flash of light dimmed, leaving only both girls in the clearing.

"Who was that Utena?" Sasami asked when they finally stepped through the portal.

"Wakaba was a friend," she answered the little girl, keeping her voice light.

"How come she didn't recognize you?" came the innocent inquiry, but Utena's heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

_When I disappeared from Ohtori, everyone began to forget who I was. As if I never existed. It's for the best._ Utena thought, not questioning how she knew, but knew to be the truth. _What better way to keep everyone safe from him?_ But seeing her oldest and dearest friend, she had hoped, foolishly so that Wakaba might remember her.

_Still the foolish one Tenjou,_ she reminded herself.

_To hope is not foolish_, Dios' voice admonished lightly.

"It's been a long time," was the half truth, better than an outright lie. To Dios, she mentally spoke, _I have questions for you._

_Very well, _Dios words brushed lightly in her mind before retreating, knowing what questions were those.

"C'mon," Utena urged, taking Sasami's hand and together made the terk home.

* * *

As Sasami walked besides the older girl, she saw that Utena had fallen silent, and her own mood dimmed.

Sasami still remembered, that day when Utena had dueled with Ryoko. Being connected to Tsunami allowed her sense things that would be overlooked by others. She was busy in the kitchen when she felt the oncoming storm that was about to break. She immediately wanted to help but brother Yosho, had showed up and ordered all of them to stay inside, even Tenchi. Everyone felt the massive power, coiling and building until it had to give. Only Washu and he were the ones who had seen what happened. The others pestered Tenchi but he was focused on the chi that was pulsating almost like a wave crashing like a wave against the rocks.

"Why aren't they stopping this madness?" Ayeka demanded from Tenchi, worried for the earthling facing Ryoko, her thoughts recalling the damage she caused to Jurai. Under mind control or not, she was quite dangerous.

"It'll be okay, Ryoko's helping Utena," Tenchi answered, looking worried despite his reassuring words.

"Most likely hurt-" Ayeka began, only to be cut off by Sasami's censure.

"Ayeka!" Sasami had cried. "Ryoko'd never hurt Utena." This the youngest princess believed, but what worried her was the reason behind such help. Utena was so easy going and slow to anger. Unless something happened.

Something really bad.

Some of the shouts where heard and Utena's battle cry was ringing in contrast to Ryoko's husky tones. Every time that they clashed the chi's flared brilliantly, pushing against her.

_Tsunami_, Sasami reached out to the goddess that resided within.

Yes, Sasami? Her voice was gentle as always that her presence alone washed the worry away.

_It's Utena-, _Sasami began and the goddess stepped in.

_Do not worry, _Tsunami's soothing cadences washed over the little girl. _All is well. Feel..._

Sasami closed her eyes and everything vanished. Only it was as if she saw two brightly shining stars behind her eyelids. the brilliance was enough to blind but Tsunami allowed the little girl sense all these without suffering harm.

_She is very strong, _Sasami referred to the aura that she felt, awed.

_As she should be, _Tsunami agreed.

Sasami was puzzled by this comment, but who was she to question the goddess? But in that moment she felt something familiar, that she recognized. She opened her mouth to ask a question, when Tsunami spoke.

_Go to her,_ the Goddess instructed as her presence faded from her mind. The flash of understanding, eluded her, thoughts of Utena's well being paramount.

Sasami heard the sudden noise from the others as Ryoko helped Utena to the couch. Everyone began to crowd her, their concern evident.

She walked over with something to drink and Utena grateful, polished the contents. Sasami's pink eyes widened when she caught sight of the makeshift bandage on Utena's hand, she shoved the tray towards to Ayeka take and dropped to her knees besides Utena, taking Utena's injured hand on her own.

Sasami began giving instructions. "Mihoshi get me the first aid kit from the bathroom."

"Right!" Mihoshi said, glad to have something to do.

"Ryoko, I need some warm water."

"Gotcha," Ryoko said with a grin as faded from sight.

"Uh, Sasami, you don't need to-," began a nonplussed Utena.

"I want to." She began tugging at the bandage, dealing with Utena's resistance. "Ayeka, I need some towels."

Tenchi took the tray from the princess and she went to bring what her sister asked for.

"What can I do?" Tenchi asked.

"Bring more orange juice for Utena," Sasami directed. Her eyes widen further at the mess Utena's hand was in. what could have possibly happened?

"It's not as bad as it looks..." Utena began, trying to tug her hand away, but the younger girl wouldn't let her.

The little princess looked up from the ruin, and into Utena's face. There was a look of consternation and saw beyond that. Something flickered within her gaze that was buried underneath her buoyant charm and charisma. There was a sadness, a pain in Utena's blue eyes that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Don't be sad!" Sasami blurted, as she threw her arms about Utena, hugging her fiercely. about the waist.

"Sasami..." Utena was utterly disarmed and her composure slipped, and she feared the tears she never let free, come to her eyes. Horrified at the thought, Utena hugged Sasami to her.

She buried her face on Sasami's shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered to the little girl. "It's okay," the words were of reassurance to the little princess and to herself, a mantra that in time Utena hoped it would be true.

In time.

The others returned with the requested items to find Sasami embracing Utena as the older girl rocked her gently, taking great comfort from Sasami's presence, never knowing that it was her healing touch that helped her master the pain.

It wasn't long after that, Sasami released her and saw to her hand while Washu assisted her. Underneath all the blood, there were only a couple of gashes. Washu wanted to do a quick fix but Utena vetoed the suggestion. Many had already seen her bloody fist and it'll raise questions if the was completely healed. She did however concede to the attention to any possible internal damage. She didn't want to be useless.

* * *

Sasami turned to Utena, who seemed quite preoccupied. Ever since that day, the princess felt a special closeness to her. Even in her sadness, Utena comforted the little girl and the scent of roses still lingered vividly within her memory. Sasami was surprised to have felt a sense of peace that was only only achieved with Tsunami's presence within her mind. Soothing and constant, it was as if she could lay down whatever burdened her, and implicitly trust that she would be well guarded.

So she made it her personal responsibility to help Utena smile whenever the pink-haired girl felt down. And whatever happened today qualified.

"Hey Utena?"

"Yes, Sasami?" Utena answered, snapping out of her dark thoughts.

"Can we go have some fun?"

"What, you still have the energy?" Utena asked mock-horrified.

"Yep. I'm a kid."

* * *

Sasami rallied the others for a game of baseball and her enthusiasm was utterly infectious as she cajoled her housemates into a match.

"A girl versus boys," Sasami said.

"But there's more girls here," Tenchi interjected, not seeing how it work out.

"You can have Azaka and Kamadake for you team," She said, waving any further objections aside.

Instantly the floating logs appeared, at the mere mention of their names.

"How may we be of service?" Kamadake inquired respectfully of the teal-haired princess.

"You will play with us," Sasami said cheerfully.

"As you wish," The both of them intoned.

"Good thinking Sasami," Ryoko praised.

"I'll be the umpire," Washu volunteered.

"Now the playing feild is even," Utena said, pleased.

"So what are the rules," Nobuyuki spoke up. "I mean, the girls have all the advantage with there, um, unique qualities."

"You have a point there," Washu agreed. "How 'bout no flying, energy signatures of any sort."

"I beg you're pardon, Little Washu," Azaka interjected politely. "Then how may we participate?"

"You got a point."

So on and on the discussion went without a proper compromise that suited every one involved.

* * *

The princely girl, listened to the the various offers and the objections to them while she began to stretch in place. Her eyes flickered to the view of the lake, longing evident. Precious daylight would be wasted, and still the bickering went on. Her attention was caught by Ayeka and Ryoko. At it again.

_I guess they can't help it,_ Utena mused. _They seem to thrive on it. Gods they need an outlet for their pent up energies, wear them out. Maybe give the others a break, _she suppressed a smile_. As if. _

A pipe dream to be sure but a dream nonetheless.

Finally Utena's calm began to fray, when nothing was getting resolved, she spoke up. "how 'bout dodgeball?"

Tenchi looked at her, face incredulous, eyes wide as if saying, What are you doing?!

She merely smiled reassuringly at him. It never failed to amuse her how easily Tenchi panicked at the drop of a hat, quite funny really if he didn't have a good reason to.

* * *

"Now that that's settled," Washu said as she summoned her holotop and pressed a key and suddenly a box filled with clothing appeared.

"When did you have these done?" Utena asked as she peered into the box, smiling wide.

"As we were talking. I have multitasking down to an art form!" Washu boasted, her childish laughter forthcoming. "Nothing, short of my brilliance to back them," Washu crowed as the teams were divided and the uniforms were handed out.

"Now go change!" she ordered.

* * *

Ryoko's ear-piercing whistle was appreciative.

"Well, he-llo!" Washu eyed him.

"Oh, my!" Ayeka exclaimed softly.

"Hubba hubba!" Utena chimed in with good humor.

"Hey cut that out," Tenchi pleaded in vain as a furious blush made its way to his face. Tenchi wore the black Tee and blue gym shorts, that showed off the the wiry frame that his constant training with his grandfather shaped. Apparently the girls appreciated the view with the catcalls.

"Now Tenchi, don't be such a stick in the mud," his dad chided, shaking his had sadly. when will his son ever learn?

* * *

Washu was giving the instructions on how to play the game of dodge ball. Ryoko half listened to the explanation with bordom. She hefted the big rubber ball in her hand, eager to to get down to business of smacking people with the ball.

Well, someone in particualar...

_What the heck_, grinning a toothy smile, she pulled her hand back and threw. The force behind the cast sent it flying at an amazing speed, straight and true towards the intended target.

SMACK!

The impact sent the First Princess of Jurai flaying about for a second, then face first to the ground. Were she a lesser woman, the blow would have knocked her head clean off. But Ryoko knew, grudgingly she would admit to herself, that the prissy princess was made of sterner stuff, so she was merely hurting. If Ayeka were anything less, she wouldn't be much of an amusement. She needed entertainment and as always, the twerp delivered.

Recovering quickly, she was already on her feet and facing Ryoko. sputtering the grass in her mouth.

Scratch that. Hurting and pissed. Ryoko's grin broadly widened.

"What the hell!" Ayeka fumed, glaring daggers. Her hand was rubbing the huge lump that bulged on the back off her head.

"The ball slipped," Ryoko said innocently.

"Ryoko..." Tenchi began.

"It was an accident," she maintained.

"On second thought, we'll make this a boys versus girls," Washu said, then sent a wry glance to her errant daughter. "A way to avoid any more _accidents_."

Ryoko actually pouted, glaring at her mother for interrupting her fun. She was actually looking forward to pummeling Ayeka with red rubber balls. There was a huff from the princess. Apparently she was looking to dish out some payback, upset that this was denied to her.

Violet eyes narrowed. But somehow... Revenge was best served cold. Her eyes gleamed as Akeya's head was filled with endless possiblities, and brought a surge of pleasure to her, making laugh from behind her hand. "Oho ho ho ho!"

Ryoko cast her a glance. An disgruntled princess was predictable and easily handled, but a giddy Ayeka...

Unsettling.

**Author's Notes:**

This is the end of Chapter 14: Breaking Free.

Every Tenchi Muyo character had a bonding chapter with Utena, the exception was Sasami. I was saving her for last, and I had fun writing it. Mayhap I will write more of it.

Wakaba and Nanami making a brief appearance. who would have thought those two would show up? This was triggered by a review, (you know who you are ~_^) perhaps not the character that was in mind.

Finally, Azaka and Kamadake make an appearance! I assure you that it was not intentional, the niglect, I mean. The very idea of two logs playing dodgeball (suggested by my sister,) tickled me silly, I had to write them in. But when my focus is elsewhere...

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	15. Honmei Choko

**Kakumei Muyo **

by Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

Warning! May contain content not suitable for younger readers.

**Chapter 15: Honmei choko**

It was February 14th in the Masaki home, and everyone was going about their happy business. Ayeka and Ryoko, who, like always, wanted to one-up each other, were busy cutting out paper hearts to give to Tenchi, who was hiding in his room. One look at the piles of Valentines all over the house was enough to send him running, but here was no place to run. They would find him anyway. Sasami had made some homemade chocolates the day before, and was happily bundling them up to give to all her friends. She couldn't wait!

"Hehe, here you go Ryo-Oh-Ki. Now stop begging!" Sasami giggled, as she tossed the cabbit a chocolate covered carrot. The cabbit 'miya'd' gleefully, and after a few suspicious sniffs, ate the sweet treat in one bite.

Silly cabbit.

Meanwhile, Nobuyuki had made his way to the shrine to visit his dear beloved Achika's grave. He looked down at the marker, where her name was engraved. His eyes misted, as he spoke softly.

"Oh Achika... another Valentines Day comes, and still I don't miss you any less. I wish you could see how much our family has grown! And how many pretty ladies Tenchi has surrounding him! I miss you so much..." Nobuyuki stopped sadly, as emotion choked him, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Once he regained his composure, Nobuyuki spoke again. "Yes, well I love you, and I hope I'll see you again someday... goodbye my love..." Noboyuki breathed before he placed the single red rose, a tear on one of its outer petals, next to her headstone. Then, he slowly walked back home.

"Just give it up, Ayeka! When Tenchi sees all these Valentine's just from me, you'll be completely forgotten!"

"Don't put all your eggs in one basket, Ryoko! You don't have any chocolate with yours!" Ayeka shrieked back.

Tenchi listened to the shouting and the madness downstairs, and shuddered. He tried to brace himself for what was soon to come. But while he stayed put in his room, no one was allowed to enter without knocking first. If either one barged in, they would end up taking a cold dive out in the lake.

But he can't hide out forever.

_More's the pity,_ he thought.

"Oh man... what am I going to do?" Tenchi said to himself, his voice quivering and stressed. "I gotta get out of here!"

* * *

Utena had, in fact, managed to sneak out of the house, and she spent her morning working out in the field, the hoe being put to good use.

_Oh well, beats being steamrolled into Ayeka's and Ryoko's holiday frenzy._ She thought to herself. It was best to stay out of the way if you wanted survive intact. _Poor Tenchi won't be able to avoid them for long_, Utena thought with a smirk. Then, she heard a rusting in the trees nearby. She frowned, and went back to her chore. After a few more rustles, she called out.

"Hey, Ryo-Oh-Ki, is that you?" No answer.

"Ryo-Oh-Ki?"

"Ryo-" All of a sudden, a certain cyan-haired woman leapt out of the bushes and flying straight at Utena, a huge bag in her left hand, and little Valentines spilling out.

"-Ko...." Utena finished her earlier started phrase, and then followed it up by a heartfelt: "I just tilted the ground!" all her effort in vain. Well, she was going to have to begin again.

Ryoko hugged Utena and laughed.

"Why Utena, I brought you a few Valentines!"

The pink-haired girl eyed the bag that Ryoko carried bag. "A few?" she deadpanned.

A sweatdrop formed on the side of Ryoko's head, as she grinned sheepishly.

"I trust that you've given Tenchi the _honmei-choko_ and I get the _giri-choko_," It was more of a statement than a question.

"..." Ryoko loved pushing people's buttons and Utena was no exception.

_Ryoko, will always be Ryoko,_ Utena thought as she chuckled. "Thank you, but I really need to redo my work here," Utena finished with a in inward sigh, eyes doleful as she surveyed the mess and began her task again.

Ryoko actually pouted, as she watched. "I'll wait for you," she said.

Utena glanced over at her friend, feeling that she was up to something but what? Well she was going to have to wait to satisfy her curiosity, she drew on the iron-clad discipline that she learned from Sensei and begin anew.

* * *

She straightened, leaned against the hoe, and wiped the sweat of her brow. She then proceeded to removed her work gloves and tucked them in her belt.

"Okay let's go," Utena said, finally turning her attention to her friend.

"About time!" Ryoko said once Utena finished cleaning up her mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Utena quipped sardonically.

The ex-pirate ignored the sarcastic tone as she drifted over to the younger girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Utena didn't mind Ryoko's antics. The space pirate had no concept of personal space. But she herself was getting almost immune to her displays of excessive affection.

They walked back home in this fashion, not hindering Utena at all.

The girl was wondering why Ryoko wasn't chasing Tenchi with that bag full of those Honmei-chokos. It's unlike Ryoko to leave to him to his own devices for long, when there were other girls vying for his attentions. Especially this _day_ of days.

She wanted to ask but held her tongue, knowing if she was patient Ryoko would reveal more on her own than her own questioning would. Her restraint paid off. The pieces of the puzzle began to fall, shifting, seeking their proper place in the grand picture...

"Why are out here rather than helping me with Tenchi?" Ryoko demanded.

What, and add more to the chaos? What can she possibly to help Ryoko with Tenchi? Utena didn't check her stride as she continued to walk. Utena was truly reluctant, to side with anyone vying for Tenchi's heart. They were all her friends. "I didn't think you'd need it," Utena answered diplomatically. She inwardly smiled, who knew that she would ever learn to employ such methods? Huh. Live and learn.

"So where's Tenchi?" she finally asked.

"Still barricaded in his room," Ryoko replied with a disappointed air.

Utena padded her arm sympathetically, "He'll pop out soon enough. He's just jumpy with all the pheromones in the house and all directed at _him_."

"Other guys would love the attention," Ryoko grumbled near her ear.

"If he behaved like them, Tenchi wouldn't be the sweet guy you love so much," Utena pointed out reasonably.

"You're right, Tenchi doesn't need _all_ the attention on him." Ryoko agreed with a grin, eyes alight with the beginnings of a scheme that began to formulate in her mind. "I have a plan..."

With those words, The pieces of the puzzle fell into place, fitting perfectly and Utena began to see the whole picture clarify before her. She grasped it instantly, there was no reason for Ryoko to say another word. She recognized the stratagem: Attack One Foe To Win Another.

She spoke aloud. "Attack One Foe To Win Another," she murmured, and Ryoko fell silent. She smiled elaborating further adapting it to the situation at hand. "Smile at his friend, and ignore the one you truly desire."

"That's it!" Ryoko exclaimed pleased that Utena had grasped her intent so quickly.

"Ah, so I'm to help you make Tenchi jealous," Utena said with a knowing look.

Golden eyes twinkled, with undisguised merriment, "Will you be my Valentine? Ryoko asked.

In an instant, Utena revised her previous reluctance. She won't be directly interfering or choosing sides, merely helping "Create something from Nothing", another stratagem. But she also might be giving Tenchi a break. So in truth she was doing a service to both. Her conscious settled and pacified, she had no trouble answering. "I will. A little competition never hurt anyone."

"I knew I loved you!" Ryoko exclaimed, hugging her tighter, causing her to cut off her air supply for a second. Immediately the pressure lessened. The plan won't work if she inadvertently killed Utena. No worries there, living in the Masaki home strengthened her constitution considerably.

It warmed Utena to hear Ryoko to say those words. Ryoko was very effusive with her affections but rarely did she speak the words that were in her heart. She would think that it would ruin her tough as nails image. Hardly. It was a gift all in itself to Utena to hear them, and far more precious.

Stopping, she disengaged Ryoko's arms about her neck, while golden-eyed beauty looked at her with a quizzical glance, and gallantly offered her arm. Charmed by this unexpected chivalrous display, Ryoko wrapped her hands around the proffered arm. Eyes closed as she rested her head on Utena's shoulder, She enjoyed the innocent nearness. _If only it were Tenchi,_ she thought dreamily.

Ryoko reached and epiphany realized with such a thoughtful courtesy, Utena wanted to convey something subtle but nonetheless true, to those that would see them as they entered. That Utena welcomed Ryoko, never once did she ever pushed her away, despite her effusive ebullience of physical affection that was not so well received by others, often seen as wanton. Utena, actually tucked her hands into the crook of her arm, wanted. And was always considerate of her thoughts and feelings as well as protective. Of the most feared space pirate in the universe.

_She is truly a prince_, Ryoko thought with wonder, as looked at Utena, and her eyes misted, moved. _Even a truer friend_. She felt fortunate to have her as a friend and have the sentiment equally returned.

Unaware of Ryoko's musings, Utena made up her mind then and there. If she was going tactily lend her assistance, there was no time like the present to implement the plan into motion. For once she'll have fun. Catching Ryoko's eye, Utena gave her a rogue smile.

The smile threw Ryoko. It was the complete opposite of the ones she had seen from the pink-haired girl earlier. The smile now was all teeth, and far more bold and... and...

Far more disconcerting than Utena's mischievous smile was her willingness now to tease her. Their roles were completely reversed now. She couldn't look into those piercing blue eyes without blushing. She wasn't use to being on the receiving end of suggestive looks or comments.

If only Tenchi would look at her like that, just once. Anything, a sign that there was a chance...

The thoughts ran through Ryoko's head, seemed forever but only transpired in mere seconds.

"Took you long enough," Utena quipped. "So what charmed you, my beautiful blue eyes?"

The cyan-haired quickly gathered her wits. "It's hard to tell, you have so many good qualities," Ryoko said starting to list them aloud. "The way your pink locks frame your porcelain skin, bringing the blue of your eyes and rose of your lips. Or is it your elegant poise?" Ryoko shook her head as if unable to make up her mind. "Or is it the way you hold your sword, so firm and sure..." She fanned her face with a free hand, and then Ryoko chuckled.

"Lovely flatterer, don't you know that with such talk would surely turn a girl's head," Utena laughed along, the sound rich and amused.

The first thing that Ryoko saw as they entered was Ryo-Oh-Ki running about with some funny looking thing, and thought, Mom's at it again.

Spotting her mistress, the adorable cabbit greeted her loudly, causing the attention to shift to them, the creature, froze.

Utena's attention was still on Ryoko when felt something solid hit her in the chest with a thump, cutting off the remnants of her laughter.

"Chu!" was the loud outcry, in the silence, a familiar sound, "Chu Chu!"

Utena couldn't believe what she was hearing, she looked down at the funny looking creature that clung so desperately to her, his fat little hands balled into the cloth of the gi. Her mind couldn't register what her eyes were seeing.

Slowly, painfully so, her mouth shaped the name of the little creature.

"ChuChu?" Utena's surprise was evident in her voice, her eyes still refusing to believe the evidence before her.

"Chu!" The monkey looked up at her adoringly, eyes shining with love and tears that streamed down his chubby cheeks.

"I'll say he happy to see you," Ryoko said with amusement in her voice.

Wordlessly Utena nodded her head in agreement, as she hugged him close. ChuChu snuggled up to her as if he couldn't get enough. Her eyes closed to fight the tears, as she luxguriated in his love, Utena's shock was causing her to process things slowly, like the mind of a child who couldn't grasp complex concepts. Slowly her mind went through the implications. If ChuChu was here... then it stood to reason that so must be...

"I found you," the words were softly uttered, but it was enough to send shock wave after shock wave of sensations through her body, overwhelming. Had Ryoko not been holding onto her, hands still wrapped about her arm, her knees would have buckled. The mere sound of her voice was a shock to her mind, bringing all the walls she built crashing down. Her eyes flew open, eyes wide.

Time seemed to slow. She felt it moving slugglishly around her. Her senses were heightend as she took in the sight of her.

"Himemiya."

There she stood before her far more lovely than she ever imagined her to be. Gone was the meek, and submissive girl she knew with the empty gaze. Gone were those glasses. In her place stood, what Utena had fervently hoped for, someone whose compelling green eyes were alive and filled with a torrent of emotions, that brightened her eyes. Her vibrant purple hair framed her face as it flowed unhindered down her back like a living cape, the imperial colors of an empress. She was dress stylishly in a sari, in colors of varying crimson and scarlet, with delicacy woven gold trim complimenting her darkly exotic complexion.

Utena's eyes went back to dark lovely face, saw how her lips quivered slightly, despite best attempts to remain composed. She searched her face and read the longing intermingled with uncertainty.

Himemiya was not certain of her welcome, Utena realized. Considering how they parted the last time. The old instincts rose within her, her need to go to the girl that she protected many times before and needed her now. Needed to reassure her that there was no need for her to fear. Least of all, fear her.

Finding her strength, as she was spurred into motion, with this thought as she took a step forward as Ryoko's arms fell away. Time slowed and then stopped. There was nothing else but her. ChuChu released the death hold that he had on her and jumped down unless he wanted to be smothered to death.

After wanting for this moment so long what do you say when your most fervent desire is granted? What do you say, to the person who means everything? From the looks of it, her thoughts were mirrored on the dark planes of that lovely face, didn't know what to do or say either.

All she could do was crush her to her, whispering her name like a mantra in the fragrant folds of her hair.

All the endless years of holding herself back, left her as the great dam were shattered, and the former Rose Bride broke down, sobbing softly. It didn't matter as with each fall of her tears was a clensing release that lifted a burden in her newly awakened heart. Himemiya clung to her in desperation, fearing to let go lest her Prince would vanish again. Tears that she did not allow herself to spill for so long, ran freely down her face, dimly aware that she was soaking Utena's shirt. She smelled of the deep rich earth and roses. She had wanted so much to find her and show what she's become...

Tears of gladness filled her blue eyes and knew if she broke down too, then she won't be able to stop. Instead Utena was content to let her cry the tears she wouldn't allow herself right now. She held the dark-skinned beauty close, every inch of her adorned like a princess, out of some forgotten eastern fairy tale. Utena was painfully conscious of her rough attire next to Himemiya's elegance. Her own clothes were stained with the fruit of her labor. She worried that she might ruin the crimson dress.

But that didn't seem to matter to Himemiya, as her eyes sought only her face, drinking her in, as if trying to commit this moment to memory for eternity. The curve of her jaw, the blueness of those eyes.

The raw emotions that crackled in the air was enough to choke on as the others watched, rooted in silence such a moving reunion. None were untouched by it. It didn't matter that they were forgotten, but were unable to walk away from it.

Such love shone in her green eyes that it was like a living thing. Seeing her prince's loving gaze and held in the strong arms she missed so much, she found herself moving before even aware of what she was going to do. Himemiya leaned forward slowly, and oh so slowly, her lips just barely brushed against Utena's. A mere whisper of contact, but just that was enough to elicit a gasp from Utena.

Time that stilled for a moment resumed it course.

"Well, whaddya know? Time for me to go train with grandpa!" Tenchi exclaimed, and dashed out the front door.

"Yes, and I'd better go... water the plants!" Ayeka said quickly. She then looked to Sasami, who was smiling broadly, dancing hearts in her eyes. "Come on, Sasami, let's go." Ayeka said. Utena turned, blushing lightly and smiled at the little princess.

Sasami grinned and winked. "Wow!" She whispered, before she allowed her sister to drag her away.

Ryoko had already quickly followed after Tenchi, hoping for some Valentine's Day romance of her own.

Ayeka shot Washu a look as she left, and the scientist gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine!" She said, and retreated to her lab.

"I shouldn't have..." Himemiya whispered softly, not liking that she might have embarrassed her before the others.

Utena shook her head, a light blush coloring her features, waving whatever she might have said away.

"It doesn't matter."

* * *

Utena excused herself to go and change out of her soiled clothes and change into something more appropriate. Her very soul protested outraged, but her thoughts countered the feeling. _I can wait for as longs as she desires_. With this in mind, Himemiya reluctantly let her hands drop and step back.

Utena seemed to sense something because she added, "I won't be long."

Himemiya watched her leave, as she took a flight of stairs to the second floor and disappeared from her sight.

She was left along with her thoughts and they went exactly pleasant company. She recalled the buxom cyan-haired beauty with the gold eyes and the obvious affection. The way Utena held her hands in the crook of her arm, eyes bright with laughter, happy.

An unfamiliar emotion flared deep within her breast, stunning her with it's intensity. Before she could consider anything else her dark musings were interrupted.

"Oh, hi!" came the cheerful greeting from Mihoshi. "I didn't know we hand a guest!" she bounded over to the dark skinned girl and introduced herself. I'm Kuramitsu, Mihoshi"

"Hello, Himemiya Anthy," She said bowing.

The blonde's gaze looked over their new guest, admiringly. "Wow, you're pretty like an exotic flower," Mihoshi blurted. She didn't give her a chance to react, when she spoke again. "So what brings you here?"

"Actually I came to see a classmate of mine, Ten-," the flow of words were cut off not rudely but due to Mihoshi's boundless energy.

"Tenchi?" _Another one_? Mihoshi thought. _The girls won't be pleased. Maybe I should say something... Warn her..._

Himemiya caught something that flickered in those cheerful eyes. "No, Tenjou-"

Mihoshi was relieved, blushing feriously for jumping to the wrong conclusion and she giggled, embarassed. "Utena! That reminds me, I have to tell my partner of my latest assignment"

Himemiya blinked at this stange behavior at the mention of Utena's namw. She blinked again as she took in the comment. Her mind latched onto a single word. _Partner? Was this woman involved with Utena as well? _She wondered bleakly, caught up in the cluch of conflicting emotions, the savage emotion flared again, gripping her_. _"Partner?" she asked in a low strained whisper.

The blonde didn't sense anything amiss. Mihoshi shook her head enthusiastically, "I'm a GP Officer, and Utena's my partner." The pride that shone in her indigo blue eyes was one of absolute pleasure. "I'm going to need her to watch my back."

For a heartbeat she felt a wave of relief. Just a moment, as Mihoshi's statement hit her. _It was worse than I feared_, Himemiya thought. A partnership that placed Utena in dangerous situations, and her life peril and that worried her, causing her heart to tighten painfully.

"Can I ask your opinion, Himemiya?" Mihoshi ventured, unaware what chaos her words sent the former rose bride into.

Drawing heself back from the tandle of her feelings, trying to find her balance. She looked into those guileless eyes. No one ever asked for her opinion, or her thoughts that never mattered to anyone but Utena. "Of course," she agreed wondering what it was that the blonde wanted her judgement on. After all, They just met.

Beaming, Mihoshi withdrew her cube and started messing with it as Himemiya watched on wondering with what kind of people had Utena been living with all this time.

Before her eyes, a small pocket in space appeared and the blonde officer, reached in and withdrew an object.

"Since you know Utena, you might know if she'll like it," she babbled, as she held it out for Himemiya to examine.

Himemiya studied what was presented to her. Green eyes took in the sight of the plushie doll rendered in Utena's image, dressed, in the uniform that Mihoshi wore. The detail was painstakingly crafted, to be as authentic as possible.

_What has become of you since we last saw each other, my beloved Prince, _Anthy wondered as her eyes misted. _You have been surrounded by love, that is for certain. Free of intrigues and... betrayals. For your sake, I am glad._

Himemiya looked at this offering, a token of love and affection, given with a whole heart, from one who Utena clearly means the world to. She had nothing to offer Utena this special day, only herself.

She agreed with that conclusion, _I can offer only myself._

"Do you think Utena will like it?" Mihoshi asked nervously, her blue eyes worried, seeing that Himemiya had yet to utter a word.

She felt ashamed that she thought ill of this young woman. She had no right to feel any reproach for those who loved Utena, anyone decent would do so. Only those who would turn away from the light, would not. Finally she spoke, rendering her verdict, "Yes. Yes, she will."

* * *

Utena found Ryoko lounging in the air of their shared room. As she rummaged through her clothes, trying to wear something presentable, she asked over her shoulder.

"Did you catch Tenchi?"

"No, I let him get away," Ryoko replied. "The gods know I wanted to kidnap him aboard Ryo-Oh-Ki and have my wicked way with him." Her fangs were visable in the grin she gave.

Utena laughed, "You're incorrigible!" She found the scarlet sweater she was looking for.

Ryoko was unabashed, "I had to force myself to remember The Plan to stop myself," but it soon wilted along the edged as she added, "But I guess the whole thing is off."

"Ryoko, when I decided to help, you know I will," Utena confirmed.

Ryoko beamed, pleased to hear this. she thought that when the girl showed up, well no matter what she thought. She was happy for Utena, but she wanted a happy ending for herself too.

"Where are those slacks?" Utena grumbled, tossing things around. "I know I saw them here..."

"You want to impress her," Ryoko teased, her good mood restored.

"I haven't seen her for while," Utena said sightly defensive.

"She didn't seem to care about what you were wearing, or who was watching," The pirate continued.

Utena ignored her.

Ryoko was determined to get a rise from her. "So is she a good kisser?"

Ryoko knew from the set of her shoulders that Utena blushed brightly.

_She's such fun to tease,_ she thought with a chuckle.

"I can't find them!" Utena exclaimed exasperated, throwing her hand in the air.

"You mean these?" Ryoko asked innocently, as she waved a pair of dark pants by the crotch.

Utena lunged at the pants but Ryoko kept them defly from her reach. She glowered at her, but didn't try again, but couldn't refrain from laughing. "Ryoko!"

"What do you want in exchange?" Utena asked, willing to bargain. The cyan-haired ex-pirate smiled, cat eyes calculating.

"Tell me, how did it feel?" she demanded playfully.

Utena opened her mouth and shut it. She blushed further and look like she wasn't going to answer. Finally she shook her head in defeat. "I couldn't breath. It was like a shock to the system," she whispered, shaken by how that featherlight contact of lips shook her to the core.

Ryoko's keen hearing picked up on the sightest change of inflation, and instantly knew that it was indeed a shock to Utena whether by the action or how she responded to it. Her yellow eyes softened. "Now, was that so bad?" she didn't know if she was asking playfully or not.

Either way Utena didn't answer as she held out her hand, "Now will you give me back my pants?"

Ryo didn't press her further, and tossed over the slacks.

* * *

They all sat down for a meal, Ryoko on her right and Anthy to her left as Sasami gave up the seat that she usually had next to Utena. ChuChu and Ryo-Oh-Ki seemed to like each other as they equally ate with gusto all that was set before them.

Despite this new arrival Ryoko was all geared up to see this plan through. What happened before would only serve to make the farce more believable. It wasn't that it was hard for Ryoko to get into the spirit of things. After all she teased Utena often enough and she had no quilms about flirting with a girl as beautiful as she was.

She heard Ayeka simpering next to Tenchi and, Ryoko had to ignore everything and focus her complete attention on Utena. Leaning in as she held on to an arm, She snatched a tidbit from Ayeka, (indifferent to the glare) and offered it to Utena as she brought it to her lips.

With an easy smile to Ryoko, Utena took the proffered treat into her mouth. Her blue eyes teared up at the explosive taste of sweetness, savoring it all. She practically radiated her pleasure at Sasami who giggled.

Anthy not to be left behind, shared her bit of chocolate with Utena who bit off a piece. Green eyes watching Utena, she moved her chopsticks with chocolate morsel from Utena and her lips in a slow dance. The subtle display of sensuality took Utena aback, and she shifted in her seat. The pink-haired girl wondered if Himemiya knew how provocative she looked.

She was not use to seeing Himemiya in this light.

For some reason, Utena felt her face warm. Feeling parched, she reached for her tea, she drank deliberately, fighting the impuse to drain the contents in a single gulp. Slowly in an attempt to appear casual, she sipped. Utena was intent on her purpose that she missed the look in Ryoko's eyes as she glanced at Himemiya.

She could see how it was possible that Utena would have been so reluctant to talk to her about this girl. She had an air about her that was reminiscent to that of the prissy princess, but far bolder than that prude of Ayeka would ever dare. She didn't miss how the girl's intent with a second ago. It was something she herself had done in the past, a way for Tenchi to notice her.

Apparently this girl employed it for the same reason as well, and gained a reaction. She frowned, not liking the idea at all.

Ryoko was not one to stay depressed for long. Especially, when it occurred to her that she had little to worry about. There still was this nagging feeling running through her, but she could either let it dampen her spirit or use it to drive her to her goal of Tenchi's heart. But...

Ryoko studied Utena, her eyes, her hands, her movements. She didn't exactly know why, but she was suddenly feeling very afraid.

Thoughts and musing were already forming and swirling in individual heads that were seated at the table and shared the meal. Each pondering this new developmnet in the Masaki household.

_I just knew it! There was something there! I wouldn't put it past her. Lord Tenchi will see it now. Leave it to that uncouth barbarian to fawn over Lady Utena (poor girl, ensnared by that demon woman) when there is guests at the table._ Ayeka felt vindicated and used this to her favor. Her eyes traveled over to the other woman who flanked Utena_._ She saw the poised bearing, of one of noble birth._ Was she the reason why Lady Utena reacted with such... reticence_? Ayeka wondered, and she conceded grudgingly, _She is lovely to look at, an exotic flower, and we do share the same hair coloring... _

Poor Tenchi didn't know what to make of it. He frowned._ Since when did Ryoko develop amorous feeling for Utena? _He wondered dismayed. _Why am I always the last to know? _He found that this didn't sit well with him at all. His frown deepened._ And why didn't _she _tell me? _This train of thought and flash of anger along with it, brought him up short. He didn't know by whom he felt oddly betrayed most by, Ryoko or Utena. This sent him into a torrent of confusion, why was he feeling this way? Maybe because he was upset. Why?

As usual, Mihoshi missed the things that when on during a meal, her full attention was given over to enjoying the food before her. No thought deviated from encompassing her happiness. _Rice balls... more rice balls... Oh, dumplings! Quick, before the monkey swipes them! _ChuChu was keeping up well enough, his pudgy little cheeks stuffed to full capacity, his beady eyes streaming with tears down his cheeks. Even then the greedy little glutton made an attempt for the plate filled with dumplings. Mihoshi's quick reflex beat him to the punch. It was hard to say who would have won had ChuChu not been blinded by his tears. Relenting, the blonde shared, and together they knew bliss.

Ah, simple joys.

Katsuhito was highly amused with the whole thing. He saw what Ryoko's aim was and how deftly she maneuvered the situation with impressive results. Quite effectively he gauged from the look on his grandson's face, it was working.

_Ah, Tenchi now that Ryoko does not fawn over you as you were the center of her universe, you find you do not like that another is the recipient of those attentions and affection that you're so take for granted. Perhaps this will give you food for thought._

_Well played Ryoko, you are your mother's daughter, _he silently praised his one-time opponent. _The field is yours._ He could see that Ryoko was absorbed with her glaring contest with the new arrival in their home. _But you missed what you set out to accomplish, losing sight of the goal, in favor of another. _His violet eyes gleamed behind his glasses as he then turned his attention to the pink-haired girl, the current recipient of Ryoko's attentions, along with that of those of Himemiya.

_Hmm, from the looks of it, Utena literally bit off more than she could chew. This scene is highly reminiscent to the ones that normally played out with Tenchi._ Katsuhito didn't miss the irony. It was only the centuries of disipline that he didn't give into the mirth that bubbled in his chest.

He was reminded yet _again _why he only came home for the weekends. No mortal man could survive with his honor and dignity intact. Just sitting here was an unbearably sweet torture! _How did Tenchi do it? _Nobuyuki wondered as he tried to concentrate on his food. Tenchi, who filled him with a father's pride and at times despaired of, but loved. _Keep it together man! _Nobuyuki berated himself. Even the fog from his glasses couldn't mask the hazy sights of those beauties that graced his home. Promptly he excused himself from the meal, before he made a fool of himself.

"Uh, thanks for a lovely meal," he said with a nervous smile. It took all of his fraying will power to get the words out, sounding as normal he possibly could. "I got to hit the drawing board." The sweat began to beat on his forehead. Thankfully they weren't paying attention to him.

His resolve wouldn't stand a chance before the sight of beautiful women fawning and feeding each other sweetmeats. He felt it crumbling within him at an alarming rate, panicked, he fled before passing out then and there from the sudden blood lost that threatened. He did managed to reach the bathroom, saving face, before promptly fainting.

_This is so Kiwii!_ Her pink eyes studied the contrasting complexions of the two girls. The light and that dark together. Sasami was beaming as she found the whole thing adorable and utterly romantic, just like the novels that Ayeka reads. She stifled a giggle that threatened. _When will I get my very own prince? _she wondered wistful, watching them. She knew that Tenchi was definitely had enough girl troubles without adding her own two cents. But if she could find someone like Tenchi or Utena... Sasami could not restrain her sigh. Her head was filled with romantic notions.

Washu eyed her both her daughters, she didn't have to wonder what the heck was happening. As it was, she went straight to the source. Well one of them anyway.

--_What are you playing at Ryoko?--_ Washu asked curious, through their shared mental link.

--_Relax Mom, I'm doing some strategy, Utena's just helping to get the point across.--_

--_Ah, gotcha,-- _Ryoko felt her frown, and something else she couldn't put a name to --Are you sure, you're not jealous?--

_--Of That royal pain in the-Ha!-- _Ryoko mentally scoffed at the very idea, finding it absolutely ludicrous.

There was a rare hesitation from the red-headed genius, _--I wasn't referring to her-- _Washu clarified. For a second Washu felt absolutely nothing coming from Ryoko that she feared that she might have made the wrong assessment. No, that she made the error of leting Ryoko know what she sensed from her.

_--Get out of my head!-- _Ryoko snapped. Yes an error. Washu retreated without another comment.

* * *

After showing Himemiya the home she had stayed in after disappearing, Utena led her out to the lake where they spent time talking. A teapot and cookies was spread out before them. They sat there until the night spread out before them and the jewels of the heavens gleamed brilliantly.

They talked about things, how soon after her disappearance everyone had to begun to forget her, how could they after all she's done? But never her. "I believed that you were alive and waiting, and that I had to find you. I just had to." Himemiya said. Taking a deep breath, she breached the subject she dreaded.

Her hands shook and she held them in her lap to still the tremors. "When I betrayed you-," the dark beauty saw Utena's eyes cloud imperceptibly.

Ever the noble prince, she sought to protect her as she rushed to stop the subject that brought pain. "You don't need-" Utena began but was cut off.

"No, I need you to know," she said forcefully. "It needs to be said. I had to do it, else Akio would have trapped you forever. I couldn't bear that. Those words to you then; I never meant a single one, all lies. Still, I would have said and done anything and borne with your hate as long as you were alive and free."

With her head bowed, Utena listened absorbing all that was said. She then spoke in turn, in soft tones, the pain clear."I thought that I failed you, when I saw you fall. That hurt more than anything else that happened then, far more. Because I wasn't a prince, I couldn't save you."

It hurt to hear Utena speak so...wounded. "But you always were my Prince," Himemiya fervently said, cupping her face, forcing her to meet her eyes, willing her to believe the words that were the truth. "My one true Prince."

And the prince in question closed her eyes, allowing the words to heal a wound, restoring a part of her she thought forever shattered. She leaned into that touch as she placed her fair hand atop of Himemiya's darker one. When her eyes opened, there was a sadness in ther depths that pulled at Himemiya's heart.

"Don't you know that I would have never left you behind, I would have freed you whatever the cost," Utena said quietly. "Had you not found me, I would have sought you out and faced him again. I've been here for that purpose, to become strong enough." She continued "Had I remembered the dream, and that vow I made as a child, you would have been freed long ago," Utena shook her head sadly. "Would've, could've, should've, but didn't."

"We're together again, That's what matters." Himemiya said. She tilted her head to the side and when she spoke again, it was the words that were forever etched into her heart. "Someday, together we'll..." she trailed off prompting to finish what Utena uttered at the end of it all. The words haunted her, not knowing what her prince was going to say before falling.

Blue eyes brightend, as joy filled her heart, chasing the sorrows away. She smiled down at her, someday was today... right now. "Together we'll shine," Utena said holding her close, as she looked into her green eyes she saw the stars shining in them, unaware that it was reflected in her own eyes as well.

Utterly disarmed, Himemiya's eyes widened as her heart was filled with bursting emotions with the words. Together we'll shine. Together we'll shine.They repeatedly echoed in her mind softly, an affirmation. Together_. May it always be so, _she frevently preyed to whatever gods would hear her. But her awaken heart would not let her be infused with joy, as it was laced with insecurites.

She finally voice her thought aloud. "It seems that Ryoko-san has a keen liking to you Utena."

Utena blinked. Her expression was one of utter blankness for a second the sudden non-siquiter. She drew back and the dark girl cursed herself for speaking, hating the withdrawal of her prince.

She saw the funny look that crossed her eyes and the light blush that colored Utena's cheeks. Himemiya looked away, feeling like an utter fool for thinking that Utena would actually wait for her. She felt a pang of... jealousy, for that was the savage emotion that hit her when she first saw them enter, with an air of intimacy, how the girl stood, welcomed beside Utena, as if she belonged there.

"It was all an act. Ryoko's was trying to make Tenchi jealous by paying attention to me. I guess it worked too well if you believed it." Utena chuckled, "She's like an older sister to me." She leaned in closer to Himemiya, and spoke in a conspiring whisper, "Don't let her know that I said that." At the confused expression, Utena elaborated, "She's sensitive about her age."

At this revelation, she burst into peals of disbelieving laughter. "But she's absolutely beautiful!"

"That's what I say," Utena agreed with her own laughter ringing. "Just hearing you say that would make her your new best friend."

Purple hair swayed softly as Himemiya shook her head in disagreement. "I doubt it. She looked like she was going to rip my head off," the dark-skinned girl commented. Her green eyes darkened. "That was no sisterly way she possessively clung to you-" Anthy's hand flew to her mouth, in an utterly feminine gesture, abruptly cutting off the flow of words that spilled out of their own accord. Damnable jealousy!

Utena looked at her with brows raised high. "Himemiya, are you jealous?" her voice held a hint of incredulity.

Her cheeks darkend as she blushed. "I... I have no right to be," Himemiya said as she looked away, ashamed.

"So that what you were doing!" Utena exclaimed smacking her fist into her open palm.

The other girl looked up into Utena's grinning face. "What?"

"The thing you did with the chopsticks!" she gestured with a wave of her hand, her own face warming with the memory.

She vowed when she found Utena again, she will not lie to her ever again. "Yes," the former rose bride admitted (no point in denying it) as she blushed deeper still.

Utena's blue eyes were filled with wonder at the admission and even more so as she saw the color in those dark cheeks, utterly charmed by the sight, another side she had never seen. She looked forward to becoming reaquainted with Himemiya.

The prince drew Himemiya to her feet and hugged her. They stood in silence.

"Himemiya," said Utena finally.

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now?"

The dark beauty swallowed and met her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Utena stood quietly for a minute, trying to form her thoughts into words. "Well, each of us has been the Prince, the Rose Bride, and the rescued Princess." She saw those emerald eyes watching her intently. "So...what are we now? What do we do now?"

She reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear, she gave her response due thought. "I think," she said softly, "I would like to try being Anthy, for awhile."

Utena caught her eye and smiled.

* * *

Suddenly Anthy broke away, and headed towards the thick of the woods, her hair whipping in the light breeze leaving a confused Utena standing on the dock.

Two options presented themselves to Utena. Having spent time exploring the lands and woods surrounding the Masaki shrine, it was very difficult for Utena to get lost. Despite the dim of the night, Utena knew she could find her way home easily. But the thought didn't even enter her mind.

Anthy however didn't know the lay of the land, and therefore could easily get lost.

Not one to stay still for long, Utena followed the trail with no apparent hurry, but a smile broke through, confident that she would find her in the woods that had become so familiar to her. It's been a while since she ventured into the woods in the night.

Anthy had hoped that Utena would follow her into the forest.

Lost in her thoughts Utena failed to notice Anthy start to run and disappear into the forest, her form disappearing down the darkened path. Now, Utena was beginning to worry, as she saw the empty path before her. The trees blocked most of the light of the moon and it was very difficult to see more than a few meters ahead of her. She began to run after her. "Anthy! Wait!"

Anthy heard Utena call out to her and she smiled.

* * *

She followed slowly behind her deeper into the forest, hoping to catch a sight of her. She had to find her! The thought pounded furiously in her head. Utena heard Anthy's sweet tones, carried in the air echoing, singing in a strange tongue, a hauntingly beautiful song acapella, no need for any accompaniment. It spoke volumes to Utena. There was no mistaking the emotions behind her voice, the words sung, down to the core of her soul, she felt the words resonate and Utena wished to give all of herself to her.

Thanks to Washu's foresight, Utena could easily translate the German words as they were uttered.

My song beckons softly

Through the night to you;

Below the quiet grove,

Come to me, beloved!

In the rustle of the slender leaf tips whispers

In the moonlight;

Do not fear the evil spying

of the betrayer, my dear.

Do you hear the Nightingale's call?

Ah, they beckon to you,

With the sweet sound of their singing

they beckon to you for me.

They understand the heart's longing,

know the pain of love,

They calm each tender heart

with their silver tones

Let them also stir within your breast,

beloved, hear me!

Trembling I wait for you,

Come, please me!

The words could have been a spell, as Utena moved as one enthralled, seeking, hunting in the woods for her Himemiya. At last she found her, waiting deep within the woods. Her back was to Utena as she removed the sari and let it fall to the earth. The light of the moon bathed Anthy's figure in an otherworldly glow, her purple hair aflame as a mass of ringlets draped her, making her look like a goddess... divine.

Utena felt like the hunter who encroached upon the forbidden, and espied Artemis bathing. In punishment for such daring, the goddess struck him blind. But Utena knew that it wasn't her punishment, because such beauty before her was enough to do so. Struck blind, deaf and mute. Anthy turned at the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. Her smile was beckoning, outstretched arms waiting.

In this moment she realized how she had deluded herself. This was no place for reason, no place for control, no place for discipline or restraint. Nor was this a moment that could sustain convention. Though Utena did not understand it, though she never sought or experienced it, She could not refuse the attraction she felt for what she saw. Anthy was irrisistible-to man or woman.

She was confused by the tumultuous feelings that leaped from her heart but that didn't hold her back for long. With a couple of strides she would reach Anthy, she knew. Instead she walked forward in a slow manner, taking the moment to appreciate the progress before closing the distance and was finally fully enclosed in the circle of her arms.

Anthy said not a word in explanation of her actions. Truth to be told she did not know the reasons behind them herself. "My Prince," she murmured as she rested her head in the crook of her chest, fitting there perfectly, like two separate pieces come together at last. Her slender fingers threaded those long tresses, loving the feel of them.

"Anthy," whispered her name like a cherished treasure. Utena's arms tightened slightly, as though to keep her there forever. Anthy's sigh was a sign that she didn't mind to stay there forever. She drew back and touched Utena's face lovingly with silken fingers.

Staring into each other's eyes, Anthy's emerald orbs seemed to hold the secrets of the universe. Standing so close that she hardly had to move at all to kiss her. Softly at first, then with increasing pressure. Her slender fingers entwined in the tendrils of hair behind Utena's neck, awaking waves of desire. Utena's hands tangled in Anthy's hair. A kiss can be more intimate than any form of touch.

A million emotions flooded through the prince, one overlapping the next. Contentment, confusion, desire, fear, love. Love? Yes, real love, not just friendship or platonic, but something deeper and more passionate.

Utena stopped fighting it and allowed herself to be swept up in the torrent of emotions and returned the kiss.

Anthy drew back and her eyes were suffused with pleasure with what she saw. Gone was the ordinary garb, and in it's place was the immaculate white of the natural estate of Prince, gleaming like newly fallen snow. Utena did not question how these things came to past for what did they matter except that they did?

Her lips curved into a smile as she sank down to the earth, atop of the sari, and clothing was slowly removed, discarded.

The prince took in the bewitching sight of Anthy disheveled hair, draped about her body and eyes so full of love, her very being ached with tenderness that longed to hold her. Every sinew, every muscle, every fiber of her being suddenly had meaning. She felt real. And for the first time, Utena was staring life in the face and it was staring back at her with lovely green eyes. Seeing her, recognizing the face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you planned this," she teased lightly, softly.

Green eyes shone as she looked into the face of the prince, "Come and partake of your Honmei-choko, offered only to my one true love," Anthy whispered, the words were caressing, inviting, heartfelt.

Blue eyes darkened at the words, becoming almost bruised their intensity. Without another word, Utena knelt beside her taking what was freely offered, lovingly. The warmth of her body was like a magnet. There was nothing Utena could do in that moment other than touch her. Anthy's body responded to her as though they were extensions of each other.

"There's no need for us to pretend to be other people anymore, ever again," Anthy said softly.

Utena's eyes stung suddenly, and a single drop of moisture fell on Anthy's cheek, glittering like a diamond. Emerald eyes widened, as she touched the bottom lids with her finger, asking, "Why tears?"

The prince kissed her finger. "Because I'm happy," she answered. "Because hearing you say that in this moment makes me so happy. No-there's no need to pretend."

They embraced. Lips meet, tastes again the heaven that those lips offer as the heat spread throughout her body, a gentle touch seeking her cinnamon flesh. Utena lost herself completely in her arms. No honmei-choko ever tasted so utterly sublime.

Her body is warm, soft and yielding. Pressed against her, rose-haired Prince felt plugged into all the energy of the universe. Feeling unlimited and powerful. She could take anything had she only willed it, but all she desired was Anthy's pleasure and her own need to share it with her. Filled to the brim from the taste of her mouth, the smell of her skin, the feel of her hair brushing against her-being this close to Anthy was overwhelming.

They lay side by side under the stars. They continued to kiss each other all over, on every inch of skin. The sweet scent of crushed glass and pungent order of the woodland wafted about them, mingled in some wild intoxicating aroma. Utena felt her body burn as if consumed by a fever. Things became more intense and intimate. It was a wonderful blur of lips hands and thighs. Everything felt so right.

As it should have been, as it is, and will be.

Time condensed. It expanded. At times a single sensation-a fragrance, a taste, a tactile experience-seemed to last endlessly and be of such intensity that it engulfed her, and she became entirely, wholly that sensation, to the exclusion of all others. At other times she was overwhelmed by an engagement of all her senses at once, tasting, hearing, smelling, feeling, seeing, so many sensations in so short a time that she could thing of the experience only as an explosion-perhaps an implosion-of heightened erotic sensibility. She was helplessly aware of her unraveling emotions, of a profound spiritual havoc.

Finally they came down, from the great hights of heveanly bliss to the earth once more.

"_Gochisou sama deshita_," Utena whispered with a roguish glint in those impossible blue eyes content as she drew Anthy close and offering her warmth and seeking it in turn. The dark-skinned beauty's lips quriked, and light laughter followed. Trust even now her beloved Prince to express gratitude after such wonderous coming together. The phrase that Utena uttered translated to, "thank you, it was a feast." Anthy did offer herself as such.

In the gentle moonlight, the brilliant light steamed in slivers through the thick of the woods. The ray touched their bodies in penetrating shafts; Anthy watched them spill their luminescence into the contours of fair breast, slender hips and the curve of her derriere. Utena stirs as Anthy's arms were drawn around her prince's back, mouth pressed against pink hair, as if to convince herself that she is real. The slumbering prince feels the rush of her breath near her ear, but Utena cannot make out what she is whispering. But she feels it.

This maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

Our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than me--

Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in Heaven above,

Nor the demons down under the sea,

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Himemiya Anthy:--

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Himemiya Anthy;

And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Himemiya Anthy;

And so, all through the night, I lie down by the side

Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 15: Honmei-choko

Finally, Utena and Anthy! I wanted to write something befitting of the significance of such a momentous reunion between those two, with a little bit of lime for flavor, all in good taste I hope. Hmm, but I think that the warning at the beginning was a double-edge sword. It might entice more than discourage. I guess this might time for me to alter my rating.

It's my fervent wish, that this was worth the wait. I specifically wrote this piece for Valentines Day, my Giri-choko* of sorts, to show my appreciation for all of you who take the time to read and review my very first fanfic. I was truly inspired by my Muse, she spurred me on with unusual zeal. Anyway, the lyrics are from Schubert's Standchen. I highly recommend it to anyone willing to listen, I love it as a piano solo. Let me know what you think. The last bit was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's Anabelle Lee. Not terribly original but it serves its purpose.

Considering the time constraint of four days, from which I crafted this chapter from scratch, I'm very pleased with the final product. You may praise me! ^0^ --oho ho ho ho!

Ahem, sorry about that...

P.S. This is a revision (I hope I got all the kinks worked out) and expanded the chapter a bit.

Until the next installment!

**Side note:**

In Japan, on Valentine's Day it is only the women who give presents (mainly chocolates) to men. Japanese women are usually too shy to express their love. (Though it might not be true nowadays.) Men are supposed to return gifts to women on a day called "White Day" (March 14th), a Japanese creation.

_Giri-choko_: obligation chocolate; is given to men such as bosses, colleagues or male friends that women have no romantic interest in, just for friendship or gratitude.

_Honmei-choko_: true love chocolate; given to loved ones. The handmade chocolate is usually preferred by the receiver of either gender, because it is a sign that the recipient is the girl's "only one".

If you didn't know, now you do! And if you already knew, good for you.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	16. In the Land of Nod

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

_Note_: this a WTF dream sequence.

**Chapter 16: In The Land of Nod**

These woods were known to house many creatures that were not of this world. The tales engendered was to give any pause, this born out of the stuff of nightmares mostly the foolish fears of Man. But even now and then, there is a shred of truth in such ravings. A place made forbidding by the dark mist that veiled all from sight. Not knowing what was beyond three feet from one's nose. There was the strange noises and apparitions that sent chills down the spine.

In the distance the sound of hoof beats echoed and slowly, the sight is placed with sound. The mist swirled and thinned, revealing the brave soul who dare venture into the unknown. What is beheld is beautiful and deadly at the same time. Upon closer inspection, it was clearly an mounted knight making way in these darkened woods. Perhaps on a quest of some sort to bring glory upon the armored warrior. For clearly that's who it was, to dare ride among this accursed woods. The knight rode astride a magnificent white charger, well accustomed to the bulk as well. Truly the armor of a great warrior. Strange mystical scarlet glyphs and patterns swirled and ran across it's polished dark surface, assenting the black with red. They were embossed in the finest silver, the complicated pattern up one arm, across the shoulder, and down to rest dead center of the breast plate. The intricate web had formed a grand design in the center, embossed in the finest silver, a stylized version of a rose.

A rich wine red cloak, clasped at the neck and draping fluidly over one shoulder and arm swirled about the knight, falling to just above mid-calf. There was a red sheath on the swordsman's hip, matching the cape. They were only small touches, but seemed to evoke a complete change in appearance. There was no need for a mirror, to verify how splendid the sight was. But that did not detract from the fact that underneath the splendor was a warrior.

All motion ceased, when nearing a bridge, wide enough to carry one rider at a time, but of uncertain craftsmanship and in a state of disrepair.

There was a stillness about that mighty figure seated on the horse, and all might feel a great awe in the knight's presence and respect. It was if the armor hid some blinding light from all. Here was one who would being the ight into the darkness. The land was pleased.

Finally there was movement as the knight raised a hand to all a halt, and one thing was clear.

This rider was not the only knight in the haunted woods.

A dark stallion was maneuvered it's way to stand besides the first knight's white horse and the rider face the other in the saddle. The former is imposing and impressive, but the latter was downright fearsome.

And deadly at the same time. A shining crimson armor covered in thick plates and wicked black coated spikes on the shoulder guards and arm guards. The helmet's face mask was reminiscent of the face of a demon, a fearful apparition. Shadowed eye holes stared back intently, as if peering into the rose knight's very soul. A golden fiery light shone eerily in its depths.

The dread knight waited in expectant silence, knowing that whatever bothered the other knight would be remarked upon.

The matching Rose Crest medallion that hung from the neck left no room for doubt who it was that the dread knight had chosen to serve. Although, perhaps serve wasn't the right word…

"So here lies before us another test," the dark rose knight observed, words rang ominously in the woods. And added as an afterthought, with no sense of worry "We are being watched."

"Hmm, I thought so," came the hollow tones, even more baleful than the first knight, from that frightening helm. A mailed hand reached up and pushed the embellished visor back. Underneath the helm was a face painted with black markings. Even so, Hakubi Ryoko, known as Demon of Rashoman, peered back. "What do you have in mind?"

The Rose knight reached up and tugged at helmet until coming completely off. Pink locks spilled forth, and tumbled freely about the fair face of the Rose knight, Tenjou Utena, Prince of the Rose. Blue eyes glimmered for a second in relief of being free from the helm's confinement. Setting the helmet in her lap, She shook her head lightly, the pink strands, spilled down her back, settling. "Continue," was the reply, "nothing else will do."

Ryoko didn't like the idea of the prince exposed to danger, in a place where things were uncertain. Then again, she was there to guard Utena's back, whatever may come. Her grin was feral as she agreed. Nothing else will do. "As you say."

As to confirm the voiced suspicions a ghostlike voice floated with an imperious questioning, deep and primal, "Who comes here?" A sudden burst of wind appeared, bringing with it a creature known only in dreams that were in truth nightmares and legends.

Before the sentence was completed, the dread knight had slammed her visor down over her face, as she drew a wicked looking broadsword from its sheath in a practiced motion, the blade singing a death song, a promise to any who are unfortunate to cross her.

Standing as sentinel to the dilapadated bridge was a strangely formed man-wolf dressed in thick array of mismatched pelts sown together. Pelts made of thousand furs taken from the creatures that roamed the woods, perhaps its prey or unwanted guests. In its grasp there was a mighty spear, not meant to maim. Merely the symbol of its office. Indeed, almost towering over mounted knights, the creature had no need of it since its massive claws can tear flesh from bone and its snout was lined with dagger-like teeth that can snap prey in two. Weapons enough.

_Proven upon intruders often enough,_ the pink-haired knight noted. _Whosoever guards this place was not a mindless beast._ True enough, the spoken words, if brash, displayed intelligence. _Gods, a lycanthrope! A creature born of myths and legends._ How to gain passage without the force of arms? As her master-at-arms wisely said to her, diplomacy and reason would bear more fruit than brute force alone. Her mind processed all this in an instant.

The pink-haired knight made no move to reach for her own blade, such was her confidence that she had no need of it, especially when the Demon of Rashomandrew hers on her behalf. Instead she affected a seat of unconcern upon her mount, her back ramrod straight, encased in black steel. The prince idly wondered how the creature was able to form human speech without injury. She tempered her natural curiosity, questions for another time. "What land is this," Utena called out, voice filled with an unconscious air of command that sat easily on her young shoulders. She was Prince, and she didn't approach like a thief by night.

The butt of the spear was tapped ceremoniously against the earth resonating. His posture was one of beligrance, is tone equally so. "Who asks it?" the wolf creature countered, words clear and deep within its chest, almost a growl.

"I am Tenjou Utena!" Her name rang against the haunted woods and echoes took it up as legions shouted it. But they sounded faintly jeering.

The same motion was repeated with the spear. The massive head swiveled away, disdainfully. "Who comes with Tenjou?"

"The best in the world!" she replied, words spoken as simple truth, nothing more and nothing less. This time her name was shouted. That won a cheer from them, her fellow riders. In the waning light their faces were flushed with excitement, she was certain. The end is near.

"'Tis clear that thou art master of this merry band of fools. Why hast thou come Utena, Prince of Fools?" the words were harsh, rude even with such disrespectful familiarity from a stranger, no matter he be a creature of myth.

A low growl was heard from Ryoko, amplified from within her helm. _That overgrown mangy dog needs to be spayed! _Ryoko's thoughts were clear to those who knew how to read her moods, a savage smile of pleasure fitted her lips. It was good that her face was masked behind her helm.

The Sentinel's eyes fell upon Ryoko, eyes amused, as if sensing her thoughts. No mind gift was needed.

"It is your right as Sentinel to ask," Utena said with an easy smile, turning aside such rudeness with courtesy. "I am no one's master but my own, though fool, perhaps." She shrugged elegantly. A word that has no edge cannot a sharp barb make. "We are on a quest, and methinks this bridge is a way to the end." She inclined her head slightly at the lycanthrope's direction. "I would ask for passage across the bridge for me and mine."

Eyes flashed with primal cunning. "Thou would ask," said the lycan, "and be turned away." He lifted his arm free of the spear, lifting it upward, displaying the clawed hand. "Lest thou fight for thy right to cross."

Utena fought back her fustration, ever careful that none of it crossed her face, betraying her. "For that I would be sorry to do so."

"Aye?" the lycan queried, his voice mocking and scornful. "I name thee coward then."

She shook her head refusing to be baited although she sensed Ryoko's mounting rage at her side. The grip on the hilt of her broadsword tightened, grinding. She knew that her restraint was close to breaking. "I rather commit to a fight as a means of last resort; to aid and defend from harm."

"Perhaps I mean _you_ harm." The wolf man's said at last, it's massive jaws snapped, eyes feral and utterly dangerous. It's body trembled with tension. Something lurked behind those eyes. Something pushed beneath the surface, utterly alien. The very air began to crackle with some unknown energy and knew it was from the Sentinel.

The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. _Perhaps so, _she thought grimly, _I will not be turned aside. Not when so close. _She was certain that she was being insulted with the intent to get her to fight. And she was of the mind to not do so. She refused to be goaded, when the purpose did not serve her._ What can I say? _She watched the Sentinel and the words came upon her, inwardly she 's innate cheerfulness warmed her words. "I think not, else you would have come upon us unaware. I would not for the life of me harm such a being as yourself, for mere discourtesy. Such prowess suited for honorable pursuits."

The Sentinel watched her face, and Utena saw the tension leak away from its body. He stayed very still until that vibrating energy died down. Still watching her face, he spoke, "It seems that thou would not be provoked into a frey," The wolf man remarked, as he took a deep breath, and it shuttered down his body. The lycan's posture stiffened, coming to attention, head raised proudly. Teeth gleamed in the dying light. "Honor is held just as dear, though duty demands harsher and unseemly things. Forsooth, glad indeed to quit such rude attempts."

The prince could see that the Sentinal spoke true, finding his duty at odds with honor, and glad to be free of it.

The Sentinel drew its spear made of wood and bone and struck it three times in succession upon the earth. Each tap louder than the last a resounding clarion call. The decaying bridge was reformed into something bright and sturdy. The spear was held out, inclined at an angle, its point bleached white with time. An with the practice flourish that rivaled a courtier of any court, the great creature inclined its furry head. "I bid thee and thine welcome, by the sacred law of coire ainsec, in the name of my master, Lord Morpheus, to the Land of Nod."

The massive creature began to fade from sight when Utena called out, stopping it, voice light and friendly.

"Tarry a moment, Sentinel."

The lycan cocked it head to the side, tone respectful. "Prince?"

"Your name if you will," she asked, her blue eyes admiring. "I would know who bid us welcome." She admitted her childlike wonder, now that they were not at odds. This brought a genuine smile. "I have not met your ilk before."

The lycan looked at her, for a moment surprised red eyes appraising. Seeming satisfied by what the Sentinel beheld in the planes of Utena's lovely features. "I hath not met _thy _ilk before. 'Tis rarer still," he said, baring it's teeth in a semblance of a grin, "Cwn Annwn Ullannach."

One moment Ullannach was there, and then was not, leaving the mounted knights free to cross without challenge.

* * *

In the silence, voices began to speak.

"We might wait for dawn," suggested Yosho, wise with many years.

"And have them draw back the uncontested passage?" scoffed Ryoko. "I say we cross now!" Her impatience showing, not happy that she didn't get to fight the lycan. It would have proved an interesting encounter, but she swore to follow Utena's lead.

Utena listened to her companions wrangling, relishing their deep throated argument as something known, and therefore welcomed in this strange realm and place. She studied the bridge, blue eyes pensive.

Coming to a decision Utena's voice carried to the others cutting the arguments short. "Before the sun sets, my friends, let's feast within the hall of the master of this place. I hope that there's wine enough. I am parched."

Ryoko chuckled in agreement, as her fondness for wine was well known.

Young Sasami cheered and pushed forward, but Ryoko's sword barred the way. Startled, she stared at the broadsword before her and up at the wielder. Sasami was not frightened by Ryoko as many were, in fact they got along very well despite the differences of ages and stations. Her eyes were questioning, wondering why she stopped her.

"One moment," Utena uttered the soft reminder. "I lead."

Even in the dying light Utena was able to see the young girl blush.

"I thought only to light the way in the coming darkness," young Sasami stammered, flustered by the brightness of those blue eyes upon her.

Utena was fond of the girl and warmed by her thoughtfulness and fearlessness. But she would not chance anything to befall her little friend in this strange place. Not to mention the displeasure of both her mother Misaki and sister Ayeka. "If we hurry, we shall not need further light. But I go first. It is my duty to lead you and proudest right." Her blue were eyes warm as she looked upon the youth.

Sasami grinned at her, smile impish, her own pink eyes answering. She was lithe, with promise of strength when she reached full growth, and Sasami only asked to serve, a favor that Utena was glad to bestow.

Utena turned in the saddle and gave out instructions. "We do not hurry," Utena said, "And we do not draw swords." The last was lightly stressed.

The dread knight reluctantly, sheathed her blade, with ill grace. "You are a fool Tenjou," Ryoko grumbled, not liking to be curtailed when her instincts suggested otherwise. She knew that got away saying things that no one else would dare. That was one of the reasons that the Prince liked her, and she liked her in turn, and called her friend.

Ryoko saw Sasami stifle a smile. She grinned, allowing herself her musings.

The House of Masaki. She had heard stories of the great lords of the east, knights from a line of warriors so powerful and renowned that earned respect and admiration. Even Tenjou was drawn to the legend of the family's prowess in battle. A repute well deserved, Ryoko grudgingly acknowledged.

Of course, that's not what kept her there. Ryoko liked the way how that handsome Prince Tenchi looked in armor, every bit what a knight should be. But she liked how he handled a sword even better, no bad for a Prince. Its not every day that a knight can stand against her broadsword. Even the youngest, Sasami a cheerful girl, showed great promise.

All of them had a complicated history that was best left for another time. Right now she needed her wits sharp about her, poised and watchful. Ryoko caught her friend's musings.

"Whoever rules here may be watching to see what we do, and I will have them question our good faith with distrust."

The Rose knight started up the drawbridge. It whined and sank beneath her weight. But years in the saddle made her balance true, and she claimed swiftly. From time to time she could feel the bridge quiver and twang, and knew that yet another of her comrades had stepped upon it.

* * *

They halted before a set of colossal doors, perhaps forty feet high. They were made of solid copper, those doors, hammered into interlaced patterns of intricate designs of spirals and fantastical animals, and they were unguarded.

_Guards are not needed within when guest are expected. _Uthena thought dryly. They swung open of their own violation and the company of knights all followed the prince as she led them in.

The hall was a huge vaulted chamber, with arches and pillars and walls of marble and stone flecked with gold. Across the width of the hall was a high table of oak.

A cloaked figure sat enthroned, toying with glittering chess pieces. But as they entered, he rose to his feet. A custom when guest entered the hall, no matter how high or noble the host or how low-born the guest.

At first Utena could not see his face clearly, but then some mist seemed to vanish, and she saw the elfin features of a fey of blue hue in his prime, strongly marked and proud. The deep set tricolored eyes of startling sliver, gold and green, and high polished forehead gleamed a crown of rosewood and living branches, that sat upon hair as shimmering as the new fallen snow..

"Prince of the Rose," said the master of this place. "It's been long since I had guests. I am Morpheus and I bid you welcome." He raised his hand. Goblets of wine appeared before them, floating in the air. Knowing that there was little choice, Utena took the proffered cup and raised them to the fey upon the dais. He in turn saluted them with his own.

"Come and feast with me," said he taking a drought from his cup and the others did the same. He then turned his tricolored eyes upon Utena, their depths glowed with a pulsing light. "Tenjou Utena, you have come seeking The Scrying Glass, have you not? Well I promise that you might have your wish granted."

"I regret that I have no gift of equal worth for you," Utena said, meaning the words for if the tales were true...

Morpheus laughed lightly, ringing tones pleasant to hear, eyes dancing merrily. "Have you not? I have precious stones and metals aplenty. Your presence with such touted knights in my hall is gift enough. Perhaps afterwards your bard can regale me with the feats of knighthood." Those strange eyes were as eager as a youth, wanting to hear tales of glorious deeds. Such brash enthusiasm was reined in. "For now... you journeyed long and far; sit, wash and eat."

As they all sat, bowls of apples and flagons of dark ale and more wine appeared on the vast table. Maidens appeared, each carrying linen and warm water. Another drew a curtain of glinting threads and behind Morpheus' seat. There was the Scyring Glass. Studded with precious stones, along the edges, the sight drew they eyes of all the knights.

"Doubtless, your master-at-arms has told you that the Glass will reveal the future to whoever dare gaze into it." Morpheus said his tone conversational. "After we dine, you may see its gift demenstrated."

Utena heard barking and scrabble of claws on stone. A massive Irish wolfhound erupted into the hall, and ran to the table. It barked joyously and hurled himself towards Utena, resting massive paw and heavy head upon her armored thigh.

Amused, the prince allowed the hound to rest where it wished as platters of food fit for a feast were set before them, together with sharp knives of fine workmanship. She tossed a chunk of meat to the hound besides her, who gleefully hunkered down to eat.

Utena laughed, and lord Morpheus laughed with her and soon did the others joined. Lovely otherworldly music played upon the air for them in the hall, pleasing to hear and enjoy. It eased them into fully enjoying the meal that they shared with their host.

There was nothing wrong with the food nor drink that accompanied it,(If all was to be judged by Ryoko's vast excesses). She wasn't worried of taxing the scared law of _coire ainsec._It seemed that their generous host was alternately pleased and amused or amazed. The others were more circumspect. It was to be expected, that no matter where they were, Ryoko will always be Ryoko. As the Prince reached for an apple, she wondered what the price would be for this hospitality.

The maidens appeared once more with the towels and warm water. Lord Morpheus leaned back in his chair and sighed with contentment. "I have forgotten how good it was to dine in company." In his hands was that glittering chest piece. "Perhaps one of you would be willing to join me in a game of chest?"

"You honor us," Utena cut in smoothly. "Who will rise to the request?"

"I'll set my wit to this task," a voice called out, from the seated knights.

"Ah, good. It's been so long since I played a match," Morpheus said delighted. Even the elderich lord became bored with the passages of Time. The curse of immortality.

Washu stood to her full height, curves encased in steel, tempered in blazing red with green outcroppings. Upon her breastplate there nested three garnets flanking a robin sized emerald, the fire playing across its surface, making them wink, merely more for show than practicality. A word of caution, one does not do well to underestimate her. To do so was at your own peril.

With an affecting gait, the armor chimed with every movement she made. Washu was on the dais and before their host, a seat was provided and with a charming smile sat down. The chest set was set and it wasn't long after that the match was over, much to Morpheus' astonishment, defeated.

Quest or no, wise or not, Washu always played to win. There was no other way for her.

His pride would not lead him to anger, utterly charmed was he instead as he covered Washu with eloquent praises. She in turn lapped it up as was her habit when her brilliance was acknowledged. Her laughter was full of pleasure.

He turned his attention to Utena. "Truly Prince your wisdom sits well on such youthful shoulders. It does you great honor to surround yourself with clever minds as with strong arms." He lifted his wine cup in salute.

Utena did the same, there was warm pride in her words. "In truth my lord, the honor is mine for their willing service."

He lifted his hand and gestured. "Come, approach that which you seek."

The Prince rose, half bowed to her host, and walked towards the dais, her boots scuffing gently on the earth. One step and she had mounted the platform, reached the object of her quest, was reaching for it.

Morpheus spoke words meant for her ears alone. Pausing for a moment, she faced him, hearing what he said.

"This is the place where you will learn all there is of you, Tenjou. In this Flame you will learn all your power completely. You will know the limits of your intelligence, and the far reaches of your soul. And-now, this is most important-you will learn your capacity for evil. You will know all the petty things of your heart and soul. You will know the harm you have done to other people and you will understand and accept every ugly thing that you have done in your life and know that they are a part of you. I give you the cursed gift of honesty about your motives and your deeds."

As he finshed speaking, Utena stood before a great fire and felt the heat turning her cheeks red, causing her hair to crisp at the ends, It was a heat that made her armor and clothing on her skin unbearable. So hot it burned that the heart of the fire was white.

Whether it was to humble her spirit, it mattered not. She will do what is required to reach her goal. It was not the trappings that gave her the air of dignity and noble bearing but her heart. It would not lessen one bit standing bare before all.

Piece by piece she shed her armor, thankful that the heat of the Flame hid her embarrassment, and her hair long enough to cover her, barely. One by one, the clothing underneath, till she stood naked before it.

Her fellows watched her every movement, saw the scars that lined her body, the marks of blades that cut into skin, savagely drawing blood. How did Tenjou managed to survive such a thing? They privately wondered. The will of the prince was great.

She had her hands locked on the gem studded rim.

_Ah,_ she thought, _This felt right!_Utena realized she had been longing to lay hands on the glass from the moment she had seen it. It was in her grasp, and with it the promised gift it would offer. But first, the Prince would stare within. Then the water in its depths began to shimmer, rippled and knew herself bespelled past her power to look away. The trick was not what she thought, but the very thing she laid her hands on.

And there were scenes of beauty in the fire and scenes of horror. There was death and decay. There was strength and honor. There was the ability to kill and be killed in turn. She saw how much she was loved and how much she was hated. She knew how much she loved and how much she hated. She heard weeping and knew it was hers, and she heard the joyous laughter, and that was her also. She saw with perfect clarity all that she was, and trembled at the horrible grandeur of it. She saw what she was not, and wept silently at the things she would never do or be. She saw not the only every evil deed she had done, but all the evil done by her lack of action, and that was the most painful.

The images rippled and shifted.

A warrior shouted, a leader of his men, fallen from an arrow protruding from his eye. Green hair was splayed across his face obscuring identification, but Utena knew. It was Saionji!

Again the water rippled.

On a bloody landscape, Utena kept struggling though her friends lay fallen. Shiori lay dying by her own hand, the locket opened and her own picture stared back at her. Juri's orange-gold ringlets were undone, her hair dragged into the muck of the battlefield and blood. It was not right that such a valiant warrior brought so low, brought down by the one person she loved, betrayed again. That fallen angel deserved better than that.

They all did.

Kozue finally broken, lost to her madness, eyes wide empty of reason, as laughter echoed across the field, chilling. She had finally done what she often threatened and killed her brother. Miki's throat slit, as blood soaked the ground, because he was unwilling to draw his sword against her. She called him traitor, as she slew him, loving him still.

Nanami blade sought Touga's blood, gone was the love she bore him replaced with something dark, giving her more power than she had, even as he fended her off. Either way it would not end well.

Brothers against sisters. Bonds of kinship shattered and love warped and twisted beyond repair.

Her spirit died within her. She faced one last enemy, fought and finally thrust her sword, the rose pommel winked in the dying light, through the breast of the man whose face was one she knew. The man was dying, gouts of blood spilled from his mouth, but his sword had been raised to hack, and it struck with all the hate in those emerald eyes, of a dying man.

Utena reeled as if the blow had sheared her in twain, a fatal blow, piercing pain. But it was not she that took the blow, Anthy crumpled at her feet, hair masking the grievous wound.

The Prince's soul cried out in mortal anguish at the sight.

The water shifted again. Flames whistled from the sky above. City spheres quivered, and burst into flame and billowing smoke. Beneath them burning figures ran this way and that, or lay crumpled underneath the rubble. Death and destruction howled down from the night sky.

Utena tried to cover her ears but found that she could not move her hand where they grasped the rim.

"No," whispered the Prince. Morpheus leaned forward, pose as gracious, if indolent, host forgotten.

The water rippled and this time, "Gods, the horror... the burning..." Utena felt being consumed alive, to the very bone. An instant more, and she would be but the flame itself and the white-hot inferno herself, then darkness thereafter, for her and all the world. Still, she could not avoid the sight and horrors that she was shown. The inferno, consumed first a city, then the entire world to feed itself.

Utena stifled the cry of pain as the Flame's truth bit deep into her heart.

The Prince's head sank, and felt her knees sagging. Behind her Utena could hear murmurs. They were afraid. For her! That was not right. She owed them all better than that. Though the struggle bathed her in sweat and left her gasping, Utena pried a hand free, and gestured back, unwilling to let them share the deadly visions.

The Prince could not free her other hand, as the ring blazed brightly and pulsing, could not turn away and walk back. Now she could hear the fear in their voices, and pain: not for anything they might suffer, but for her.

She was hurting them! The very thought stung Utena back to awareness and she set her will to fight. Not for herself but for them, she must get free. If her will were strong enough, perhaps The Glass might bring her different visions, might release her.

_I cannot believe that only bring and death lie ahead. Show me the other face of it, _Utena commanded silently. _Show me!_

Ripples came and went. Slowly new visions formed: a man with a booming words and dress in strange a strange garb spoke and his though his words were not hjer own, Utena knew that they were speaking of her.

A familar voice reached her ears, its cheerful tilt present. "Will Utena ever return?" Wakaba asked, voice sounding forlorn.

Then the sight of Anthy, whole and beautiful as ever came into sight, piercing the prince's heart. Utena's lips silently shaped her name eyes intent on what she was singing. Her whole being tuned upon her. The words were caressing and tender, filled with love. Love that was so overpowering that, the prince yearned to reach out to her, and touch her dark skin. But she dare not touch the shimmering water that should her Anthy.

_Whom hast thou longed for most,_

_True love of mine?_

_Whom hast thou loved and lost?_

_Lo, she is thine!_

_She that another wed_

_Breaks from her vow;_

_She that hath long been dead_

_Wakes for thee now._

_Dreams haunt the hapless bed,_

_Ghost hunt the night,_

_Life crowns her living head,_

_Love and Delight._

_Nay, not a dream nor ghost,_

_Nay but Divine,_

_She that was loved and lost_

_Waits to be thine!_

The burden was greater than she had ever dreamed. Such a temptation to shrug it off, rather than shoulder what no one should have to bear. The weight was unthinkable-but it was equally unthinkable that she should back away from it.

_I'm coming!_ Her great, inner scream bloated out the treacherous visions. She was the Rose Prince. Their Prince. No Glass' slave.

Utena flexed the hand still grasping the Glass' rim. She could not release it yet. For the sake of her fellow knights in the hall as well for the countless others she had foreseen, she must free herself.

"In their names," Utena gasped silently.

She dragged herself out of the Fire dragging the Scrying Glass, panting, catching her breath, The Flame had not touched her, at least not physically.

"Now Prince," Morpheus voice floated over to her. "You must enter the Fire again and look deeply into all that you are now and reform into what you will be. This I tell you, full knowledge and complete power will be yours."

"No!" Sasami's cry and Utena's shattered the silence of the hall as Sasami flung herself across the Prince, and made the Scrying Glass rock upon it's base. Water splashed from it and drenched them both.

Utena's hand came free, and she clutched Sasami, dragging her away from the Glass. Sasami was only a child; she could not bear the visions that had nearly shattered the Prince's will.

"Young fool!" she cried to Sasami. She like the others seen the blazing fire that they feared would consume the prince and watched with growing horror, burned alive. It was a hard thing to bear. Her affection for Utena caused her to be so heedless of the danger. Her eyes were wide, pulse thready under her touch. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over with the signs of death coming to gather. _No! She's just a child! _Utena's mind cried out in anguish.

Utena bent her head and wept silent tears, her hair shadowed her face. Once through the Fire had been almost more than she could bear. The idea of going back through again was terrifying. But she remembered her duty, her purpose, all freely chosen. She rose to her feet with Sasami in her arms. She wanted to turn away and hand over the girl to the others, but felt herself being moved back towards the living Flame.

A voice spoke to her, what it said was not heard she nonetheless but she understood what must be done. It was the only way. Utena fervently prayed that whatever sights touched Sasami, if the gods were merciful would not break her.

The Fire consumed her again, only this time it was her soul. But she knew her power over it, and rode the Fire and saw no visions or dreams. She felt the Fire do her bidding at last, remolding her, shaping her in the Prince she would be.

The Flames receded, her body was firmly muscled and taut, rippling with otherworldly grace. Every movement was fluid, perfect. She had the ease of a dancer, a warrior, a traveler walking down the thorny path. Her blue eyes burned with the Flamed that shaped her. Her pink hair, thick and lustrous, rippled like spun new roses around her shoulders and down to hips.

Sasami still in her arms was changed as well, her eyes opened and blue eyes met pink. She too shone with otherworldly light and knew in that moment that she was forever changed. Her pink eyes held a profound wisdom that hurt Utena see there before her time. But Sasami made her choice however heedless and had to bear with the consequence. They looked at each other, shaped by the Flame of truth that everything changed. That changed them.

Sorrow echoed in their faces for what they knew was gained and everything that was forever lost. Knowing this, both felt the bond of kindred spirits call to the other, knowing that they were not alone.

Slowly lowered to the ground, Sasami then proceed to help Utena dress and don her armor, securing the fastenings in place. But such was her concentration upon the task that Sasami didn't see her reflection cast upon the dark surface, slightly distorting the image. But even so it was not her image reflected upon the dark steel. What the others saw was a beautiful young woman in the flower of her beauty. But those pink eyes held infinite wisdom and knowledge of the heavens that no mere mortal would ever know. The divine was now housed in mortal flesh.

Even the master of this place was awed by what he saw. His eyes were alight and reverent, lips shaping a word, too moved for sound, "Goddess."

What had their questing wrought, and at what price? Each of them wondered. Yosho and Tenchi, kin to the girl felt terrible grief overtake them, Tenchi's anguish trailed down his face, all the more terrible because he seemed unaware of it. Yosho bore the pain in stoic silence, no less profound and genuine. _It is always thus,_Yosho thought pained, _one can only enter the Otherworld at the cost of a life._

Even more unsettling was the fact that Sasami's reflection looked out upon them of it's own accord, sweeping them all in one glance, settling on the Masaki men, gentle with compassionate understanding. They bowed their heads in submission.

When Sasami rose to her feet facing her, their eyes met. Utena spoke, as mailed hands settled upon her shoulders lightly, but her words were heavy, despite being softly spoken. "I would give my life for yours," the ring of truth unmistakable.

Sasami's eyes misted, filled with emotion.

But then Yosho's voice rose and spoke. "By your leave, Prince," the hall fell into silence, "That is not the nature of the royal sacrifice."

Looked over at the grey robed man, Utena lips was on the verge of saying, "Don't presume to tell me what my duty is," but bit back the words. She looked into those violet eyes and knew. Here was a man who understood what duty and sacrifice were.

His grandson and heir(and her friend)Prince Tenchi came into sight standing besides the older man, looking quite dashing in the silver armor, dark hair splayed across the indigo blue mantle and silver, dressed to the hilt. Upon his breastplate was the device of his family, a great white oak tree. A rich indigo mantle was clasped at the neck, at his waist was his sword belt, a strangely crafted sword hilt protruded from the sheath. It was as if it was carved from wood with three red gems embedded in the pommel. At first glance, a costly trinket meant for display. Not so, Utena and her fellow knights knew full well how effective that fragile looking weapon it truly was.

Taking her silence as a sign, Yosho continued. "You've used your life serving a worthy cause. If you were a simple warrior, you might sacrifice your life in a final charge or hopeless stand or trade it. But you are the Prince, a choice of your own making. Your sacrifice may just not only to give your life, but to lead, to keep going on when dying would be easier. To keep offering your life, never knowing when the gift will be accepted."

"As Sasami's gift must be. Utena, my friend, noble prince, Sasami knows what she did and accepted the price."

As her mentor spoke she knew that he spoke truthfully, who better than he. It galled her to see them so accepting of something so tragic. She wanted to fight but can she do any less? She will not belittle Sasami's courage. Still, Utena would have wept, but princes do not weep when there are people to see it and despair.

_What of her? _

Sasami opened her mouth to speak, to say the words that might reassure the prince. But when she spoke it was not entirely her voice but one more polished, a beautiful voice modulated pleasing candances.

She answered the question of Utena's inner heart. "You have set the course where your paths will cross with your binding vow, ten years hence, if you are patient," Sasami's enchanting voice intruded upon them all. It was not the girl who spoke but her lips did the shaping for the goddess that marked her as a vessel.

"The choice has always been yours," She said soft knowing what it was at stake, her voice loud in the clearing. For all its gentleness, turned rich with compassion, it was filled with a terrible demand that she make her choice.

Was she strong enough to make the choice that will break her heart in two, to part from her beloved, when love was newly discovered? Will she be able to turn from her chance at happiness?

But she beheld what might come to pass, surely there was a way to prevent theses horrors? Knowing was half the battle.

But can she turn back from what she has beheld, be selfish at the cost of others freedom and despair? Duty was clear.

Utena's head and heart were divided, warring with each other and her soul was the battlefield in which the contest was waged. Each was giving a good account against the other.

The goddess' voice echoed softly in her ears, the words fluttering about her.

_Who wins her Love shall lose her,_

_Who loses her shall gain,_

_For the spirit shall woo her_

_A soul without a stain;_

_And memory shall pursue her_

_With bindings of love, not in pain._

_Love will come again._

The conflict was lacerating Utena's soul, with countless swords of steel: the love against the duty.

But in the end, one won over the other.

Even as her soul bled within her, battered and torn, pain unbearable, she made her choice. The goddess was right, it was always hers to make. It was a price she would pay... gladly.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 16: In the Land of Nod

._.;;; I had to do it! Please don't kill me! Always the prince must face a choice, what better way to test the character of our hero? The story could break from the path I have thought out originally for _Kakumei Muyo_and take this new, if darker direction. But I also like the original idea I had in mind. Mmm, maybe I'll write them both and title it, _Kakumei Muyo: Sekai No Hate._Now that I think about it, I'll let you, the reader, make the choice for Utena. Be with Anthy now or wait for her a decade?

Whatever is the consensus I will follow that path.

So let me know which you want.

**Sidenote: **_coire ainsec_: "the undry cauldron of guestship"; the obligation, in law, to provide hospitality to any who claim it, or offered to.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	17. Morning Glory

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 17: Morning Glory**

Sunlight filters past the blinds as the beams of light caressed Utena's face, warm like a lover's touch. The slumbering girl stirred at the contact and flings a questing arm to the other side of the bed. The seeking hand stilled, grasps the yielding warmth.

Utena sighed to herself softly, gently holding the other warm body in the bed close to her own. In the haze of sleep she snuggled a bit closer, but as she began to wake up, certain inconvenient questions began to disturb her rest.

_Wha... who..._ Utena thought to herself barely aware, her eyes still closed. _Oh, right_... Emboldened by last night, a smile fills her voice as she softly uttered, "What a nice way to wake up."

There was movement from the body that pressed besides her, something was at odds with the situation. Her thought process was still trying to piece it to together, but it was slow in coming.

"Hmm," a light wordless purring was an indication of agreement.

"Anthy?"

"Sorry, try again," the clearly amused and obviously female voice said as warm breath brushed against Utena's ear, tingling.

Utena's eyes popped open involuntarily, gazing in shock at the lovely, cyan-haired woman laying in the bed right beside her. A shaken Utena blurted out, "Ryoko?"

"Good morning, Utena," the smiling Ryoko said, golden eyes dancing with amusement, moving forward a bit to gently kiss the stunned Utena on the lips even as she pressed her body up against hers, with the action.

Utena did the first thing that came to mind, she tried to push her back as gently as possible while startled and flustered at her daring, exclaimed, "Ryoko!"

Various banging noises they heard from around the house indicated that her shout had roused the others, as well.

Without bothering to knock, someone pushed open the door and stepped in. "What's wrong?" Tenchi started to ask, as his eyes darted back and forth in the room seeking out the danger. But his questing eyes stopped, wide-eyed at the two figures laying on the bed. His face turned beat red at the sight. There was a conflict of emotions that filtered across his face that went unnoticed.

Behind him was the purple-haired princess blinked, then blushed crimson as she stood gawking at them, looking like a fish out of water.

"I must have forgotten to close the balcony door properly," Ryoko mused, a look of distaste at the sight of Ayeka. Tenchi she didn't mind considering he looked rooted to the spot and brown eyes glazed over. She suppressed her concern for him, thinking maybe he was his father's son after all. She didn't fight the smirk that appeared.

Seeing this Ayeka recovered her from her ill-mannered behavior, misunderstanding Ryoko's expression. _That criminal just loves to be the the center of attention, _the princess thought furiously. _Getting it in the cheapest possible ways, at others expense._ She found her voice, sounding much more indignant she said, "Ryoko!"

"What?" she replied with a languid air, bored. This angered Ayeka more than a direct confrontation. She was not accustomed to being ignored or treated as inconsequential by anyone. Especially not by a criminal like Ryoko. She was after all the First Princess of Jurai, the dominant ruling class in the universe. Deference and awe was constant.

Sasami peered from behind the bodies that blocked her way into the room. "Utena you're awake," Sasami said brightly. "I brought coffee," she said, setting the steaming brew down.

_Gods, Sasami was here?!_ Utena quickly scrambled out of her bed, and Ryoko made a soft disappointed sound. "But I thought that you liked me waking you up in the morning," a pouting ex-pirate complained cutely.

Sasami giggled.

Ayeka looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel.

Hearing that spurred Tenchi into movement as he backed out of the room, moving past the princess that followed him.

The princely girl knew her face was flaming as she looked at Ryoko. She knew how compromising the situation looked. One of her constant worries has come to pass. Utena felt defeated knowing there was nothing she could do about it now. So she decided to focus her energy on one compelling question, _What the hell was going on?_ Utena wondered frantically.

With her back to those at the door, Utena spoke in a voice, straining to sound casual in the face of all just happened. But the words poured out from a throat hoarse from over use.

"Do you girls mind? I need to change."

"O-of course, please forgive us." Ayeka faltered, blush returning, as she spoke to Utena's back. She shot a venomous glare at Ryoko who was smirking, enjoying herself at Ayeka's expense, ushering Sasami out as well.

"Breakfast is ready!" the little girl called as Ayeka slid the door shut.

* * *

Utena was sitting down at the table, her head buried in her arms as she tried to piece together all the hazy memories that were spinning in her head with no clarity in sight. Ryoko sat beside her rubbing her back. She was to tired to pretend that the attention was unwelcome.

"Mom, is there any way you can help her feel better?" Ryoko asked of Washu.

The woman beamed at Ryoko and opened her mouth to speak, to offer the perfect remedy to the situation when the head of the household raised a hand, stopping her. All eyes but Utena's turned to him.

"She must learn the consequences of excess," Katsuhito answered instead. He knew full well that Utena didn't mean to but, she was careless and in his eyes the same principal applies. his lips twitched under his mustache.

Washu shrugged, indicating it was out of her hands.

Ryoko glowered at the man, not pleased at all.

"It's your fault, she's in this state-" began Ayeka, warming up.

The hand stilled. "Hey-" Ryoko bristled.

"Girls-," Tenchi said, his voice tight as he sat stiffly.

"Please no shouting," Utena pleaded weakly in a hoarse whisper. There was silence, and Ryoko resumed stroking her back. Utena was unaware of the glaring that was going back and forth at the table.

She was feeling horrid, with a huge hangover to boot as her head pounded viciously. She felt every pulse, The light was sensitive to her eyes and a Sasami sympathetically poured her another cup of coffee. Along with a western style meal.

"Thanks," she croaked.

The brewing stuff smelled great but drinking it black was not.

_How the hell did this just happened? _She a dream..._ Was it all just a dream?_ She felt sick to her stomach, at the realization.

She pushes herself into a seated position, as her hair fell about her like a shroud, Utena forced herself to eat, not wanting to upset Sasami. She was feeling hollow for just a moment. The pink-haired girl pushed such feelings away, fighting to keep them at bay. She buried her face in her hand, fighting for her internal balance to return. but her stomach rebelled. The soft intruding voice draws her out from her inner conflict.

"How are you feeling?" Ryoko asked, worried at the green tinge that colored her features.

The pink-haired girl looked into Ryoko's earnest face and spoke. "I think I'm going to be sick," she managed, plaintively. She felt Ryoko's arms wrap around her along with the start of the gut-wrenching sensation of her beginning to teleport. _That's not helping,_ she thought. She felt worse.

Utena walked forward trying to keep it together, stumbling slightly, with a trembling hand, opened a door and her weak knees gave way as she fell into the embrace of her new found love. A goddess if there ever was one. Skin like white porcelain and a touch that was soothing and cool. Utena kneels before her and offered a bit of herself in tribute. She accepted it graciously.

*BLEAGH*

Ryoko held her hair out of the way as she waited patiently for Utena to finish. She spilt herself and sent her doppelganger to fetch a damp cloth to wipe Utena's face with. Flushing the deposited contents, Ryoko them proceeded to pat her face lightly.

"I forgot that you were such a lightweight," she teased.

Still clutching at the rim of the bowl, Utena smiled weakly, but feeling better. "We all can't be like you. You don't suffer the consequences of getting drunk unless you want to."

She took the water offered to cleanse her mouth of the aftertaste. Swishing quickly, she spat out the contents into into the toilet and flushed again.

"So... what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ryoko asked tone teasing.

"Everything's a blur," Utena said.

"Well, we were carrying out The Plan when and you took a swig of my tea cup, which was filled with strong sake and well, it did a number on you." Ryoko smirked. "It was a sight to see!"

"Gods, what did I do?"

"What didn't you do!" Ryoko drew her agony out, "You started singing." Utena groaned as she shut her eyes tightly. The former space pirate sang the words to Utena, off key in her rich voice. Lyrics that wasn't anything she recognized.

_I'll go on with my life,  
just a long, long time.  
But if the two of us should get split up  
by whatever means,  
let go of me,  
Take my revolution.  
In the sunny garden, we held each other's hands,  
drew close together and soothed each other with the words,  
"Neither of us will ever fall in love again."  
Every time  
Into this photograph of us  
smiling cheek to cheek,  
I took a bit of loneliness,  
and crammed it inside.  
Revolution!  
Even in my dreams, even through my tears,  
even though I'm being hurt,  
reality is approaching now, frantically.  
What I want now is to find out  
just where I belong,  
and my self-worth, up through today.  
Heroically, I'll throw away  
my clothes 'til I'm nude,  
like the roses dancing all around me, whirling free.  
But if the two of us should get split up  
by whatever means,  
I swear to you, I will change the world.  
_

Finally, she came to the end and smiled at Utena. "It was a sight, that's for sure." An impish grin bloomed into being. "Mom had the whole thing recorded, you know, for posterity. Nobuyuki left in a hurry, so he missed the show. Maybe later when you see your astounding performance, you'll get a kick out of it."

"Aw, hell," muttered Utena. She wanted to crawl into the toilet and flush herself down the pipe, she was mortified. Still Ryoko's rendition brought back fragments of her dream, where Anthy had found her and finally admitted how she felt. _Just a dream, _Utena lamented again.

"After that you passed out, I took you to our room and changed you. I decided to stay and look after you and keep you company. I fingered that The Plan went bust and couldn't be carried out with you drunk."

Utena felt sheepish for letting Ryoko down. "Sorry"

Ryoko shrugged, "Seeing you so plastered was worth it. Besides, there will be other days. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, but I rather not make a bigger fool of myself," Utena answered as she reached out a hand. Ryoko helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you back to bed." Ryoko said, pausing before adding further. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself."

Utena snorted.

* * *

Once she was off her feet, Utena dared to ask Ryoko about this morning.

She cleared her throat. "Ryoko?"

"Yeah?"

She gathered all her resolve. "How did you end up in my bed?"

Ryoko drifted over and sat besides her on the bed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do." Utena's blue eyes were serious. "Did I, uh," her cheeks were rosy, "proposition you?"

Ryoko's eyes went wide at Utena's words. The amusement was spilling over.

"Well you didn't seemed to mind that I, well, was holding you this morning."

"I didn't." Ryoko agreed, with a gentle smile. "It was actually kind of nice to be held." Her eyes were clouded.

"Oh."

"You know that I love Tenchi. Always will. I'm confident enough to admit that you're beautiful and had anything did happen well I wouldn't have turned you down. Only a fool turns down a good thing. Trust me, an infamous pirate like me knows quality. Even a diamond in the rough."

Utena grinned even as she blushed. "I don't want to hurt your feelings. I love you, but I don't have to sleep with you."

Ryoko actually looked amused with Utena's declaration, not knowing whether she should be offended or not. instead, she laughed. "Yeah, me too."

Setting down she told her how things happened. "During the night you started to toss and turn in your sleep. I was afraid that you were having a nightmare." That said it all, Ryoko's worry of a repeat of several months ago. "But you seemed to be asleep. So I crawled into bed with you, just to make sure you were okay." Ryoko crossed her arms. "You kept muttering in your sleep and yet I saw the smile on your face. Eventually you toss your arm over me and, then there was this sigh of contentment."

Utena nodded. Even though her memory was hazy, her dream was so vividly clear. Even if it was just a dream it felt right.

"So tell me what were you dreaming about?" Ryoko asked and Utena opened her mouth. She shook her head and smiled. "I can guess... Anthy"

"Your powers of observation astound me," the blue-eyed girl quipped. She used her humor to fight off another bout of embarrassment. Besides it was the truth.

Ryoko's honesty deserved an equal return. "I dreamed of her," she admitted, still feeling a trace of regret. Utena looked into her face and there was no teasing now. Utena took a breath before continuing. "I thought that she had found me and..." She proceeded to tell her everything even though she was shy of speaking about it. She didn't need all the details, Ryoko read between the lines. Her face was pensive as she listened without interruption. Having it spoken aloud, what happened in her dream helped Utena sort out the meaning of it all.

Ryoko listened to this outpouring of emotion, the soft wonder as she describe her feelings, her reactions towards Anthy who was such a pivitol role in her life. She noted as Utena realized her epiphany the shifting role she once thought as a mere friend into that of the awareness of a beloved in her consciousness.

The impact of comprehending the full force of such an epiphany, shook her to her very core along with the regret, along what could have been. Utena was wide awake and had to face the impartial reality of what was and was not.

Utena let out a sigh, (that spoke volumes) that she recognized, because Ryoko herself has traveled this path long since and knew it well. She felt keenly for her adopted sister.

"And well you know the rest," Utena finished.

Ryoko nodded as a mischievous glint appeared in her golden eyes. "The look on you face was so endearing, I just had to steal a kiss."

"Old habits die hard," Utena commented dryly hoping to keep the blush that threaten at bay.

She grinned. Her playfulness shifted again. "So what to you think it all means?"

Utena drew her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "I always been the fool they called me. I had to have a dream to show me how I truly felt about Anthy. All of it felt so real to me."

She looked up at the ceiling. "I can say it now, even if it's too late. I loved her all along."

Ryoko heard the catch in Utena's voice. "It's never too late."

Tears gathered in Utena's blue eyes, as she looked at Ryoko.

The ex-space pirate rushed in to help her. "Maybe your dream is not so literal, it's something to tell you to be true to yourself. Anthy may have been the one to open the door to love a woman. To show you it's possible for you, natural." Warming up to her thoughts, her voice grew certain. "You should go out there and find out." Ryoko encouraged. She eyed Utena with a speculative gleam. "A girl with your qualities won't have trouble at all."

Utena laughed at Ryoko's appraisal.

Ryoko, the most infamous pirate in the known universe, had seen many things wondering the stars, and had no qualms on acting on her desires. She could see the allure a woman held. It was only natural, but earthlings were not so accepting. "Are you afraid of what idiots might think?" She asked, feeling her anger flare at the very thought.

"No." Utena said, shaking her head empathically. "I never did."

With this insight and clear understanding of herself Utena looked at Ryoko intently, blue eyes filled with resolve. "If love finds me I will not let it slip away from me," Utena vowed. Never again.

"Good."

* * *

Utena shifted, stretching out and getting more comfortable. "There was another dream that I can't seem to remember. Haunted woods... being encased in steel, searching for something. It made no sense."

"Not every dream is fraught with some deeper meaning," Ryoko pointed out, sounding to Utena's ears like Washu. She had to fight back a smile.

"I bow to your superior wisdom," Utena said dryly. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that nagged her

"'Bout time someone did," Ryoko huffed.

"You know what I would done well without?"

"What?"

"The audience this morning."

"Ha! I always knew that damn princess was a peeping tom," Ryoko declared. "She has boob envy. Who can blame her. Just look at my girls" To stress her point, she jiggled her ample chest.

"Yes, very nice," Utena laughed even though she was still blushing.

Ryoko preened. "No one's a match for me!" She declared arrogantly.

Thinking that she was too full of herself, Utena decided that she needed to be taken down a notch or two.

"Well I'm not too sure about that," Utena said as she pretended to ponder seriously.

_Huh? _Ryoko froze in her preening and glared at her. "What?! Who do you think can rival me? Who?"

"Well, Mihoshi-" she began before she was cut off.

"That scatterbrain!" She scoffed.

"Hey! Be nice." Utena's protective nature flared for the blonde GP officer. "I think you're jealous," she needled.

Ryoko flared up at the insinuation. Of Mihoshi? Never! Just about she going to ream Utena out, her eyes narrowed and changed tactics. She leaned in. "I didn't realize that you ogled her _ample attributes. _Does she-oomf"

Something soft smacked Ryoko in the face and found a flustered Utena holding a pillow out like a weapon. The blue eyed girl knew that she walked into it, so she shouldn't be surprised by the sudden turn of events. Still she had to defend her honor. So a good pillow thrashing was the best she could do.

Once she recovered from her surprise, her eyes narrowed. "So that's how it's going to be, hmm?" Ryoko flickered out of sight and popped over to her own bed. She grabbed her own pillow. Looking over at Utena she spoke, her voice imitating a Spanish accent from a movie she recently seen. "You wanna play?" she cocked her pillow like an imaginary gun, "Let's play."

Utena knew she was in trouble, but there was no way that she was going to back down.

* * *

Ryo-Oh-Ki, was busily munching on a carrot, when she poised and tilted her head to the side listening intently to something only she could hear.

Sasami noticed. "Ryo-Oh-Ki?"

The cabbit glanced over at Sasami, her eyes wide with excitement and shining with joy. "Miya, miya!" she cried, and bounded towards the living room. She paused long enough for Sasami to follow her.

Mystified Sasami trailed after her and up the stairs she went and Ryo-Oh-Ki phased through the door that led to the room that she shared with Ayeka. Opening the door she saw the cabbit dragging a pillow-her pillow-along the wooden floor. Taking it from her, Ryo-Oh-Ki then insisted that she follow.

Not long afterward, the cabbit let Sasami to Ryoko's and Utena's room. She fazed into the room and the little princess pushed the door open and peeked inside, her eyes widen at the sight. A huge grin split across her face as slid the door completely open. White feathers floated everywhere.

She laughed delightedly at the feathery chaos.

The source of the chaos halted as they stared at her, feathers sticking from their hairs.

"Good," panted Utena past her laughter. "Reinforcements have arrived!" she declared.

Need no further invitation, Sasami shut the door and with an enthused leap she went after Ryoko, smacking her in the rear.

Such was the force behind her enthusiasm, striking with such gusto that it caught Ryoko off guard. Sasami was after all Queen Misaki's daughter and Lady Seto's grandchild. But for all that formidable lineage, nevertheless a child still.

"Nice shot!" Utena cheered as Ryoko smacked her in the back of the head, causing her to face fault into the mattress. She turned to the little princess and returned the blow, causing the girl to laugh uproariously, peels ringing in the room. But eventually Ryoko subdued Sasami, who was quite formidable wielding the fluffy pillow. But eventually she defeated herself once she run out of energy. Pooped, along with Ryo-Oh-Ki who looked exhausted, were sprawled on Ryoko's seldom used futon. They watched the final confrontation with mirth, thinking those two were hilarious. Even covered in feathers.

Ryoko loomed over Utena with a look of grim determination in those feline eyes as she advanced onto the younger girl. Her fingers flexed against the pillow, knowing that the victory was imminent and certain. All she needed to do now was figure out how she wanted to claim it.

Even with her head pounding relentlessly, like a war drum calling her to battle, Utena's was completely focused on her opponent, blue eyes sharp, looking for any opening in her tight guard. Ryoko's smirk was a reminder to Utena that she all but won and this was her last stand. She wanted to put up a good fight but there was only so much she could do. And she was determined to to it. She hefted her the remains of her gutted pillow. Internally, Utena groaned, so pitifully light.

With pillow firmly in her grasp she launched herself at Ryoko, swinging. But hit nothing but air as the ex-pirate dodged the maneuver and in turn popped her in the face, the battered billow gave way and a burst of feather and down showered upon them.

Utena had quite a mouthful, as she spluttered and Ryoko quick to take advantage, tackled her to the floor, straddling her waist, making curtain she was pinned down and unable to get away.

The only thing that concerned the blue-eyed girl was that she didn't choke in all the fluffiness. As she did so Utena couldn't help wondering. _How the heck am I going to get this out my hair?_

"Lawlessness triumphs again!" Ryoko crowed, victorious in all the disarray, tossing her wilted pillow aside. She looked down at the pink-haired girl, face utterly smug. Utena in turn was flushed with her extortion of their pillow fights What better way to cleanse the sake out of her system?

_Got to distract her!_ Utena thought, searching her mind for the most absurd thing to say to Ryoko. Something she wouldn't believe. "You couldn't beat me fair and square," Utena accused playfully, coughing out more feathers, knowing all to well that Ryoko could beat her easily even in her prime condition. Still, her hand searched for Ryoko's carelessly discarded pillow.

_Where is it?! There!_

The cyan-haired ex-pirate threw her head back and laughed merrily, a full-bellied sound, knowing the truth.

When she had her laugh, she looked down at Utena again only to find herself puzzled by that charming smile.

"Ryoko?"

"What?"

"I have something to say to you."

_Finally, Utena's formal surrender, acknowledging my victory! _Ryoko thought gleefully. "Go ahead."

"I just want to say..."

Ryoko was going to enjoy this.

"_Bonzai!_" Utena shouted, as she smacked Ryoko, pooping her on the side of the head. This useless action did not dislodge Ryoko from her dominate position astride Utena. Nothing _useful. _However, did manage to wipe off the smug look on Ryoko's face.

_Good enough for me_, the captured prince thought as she grinned in turn at Ryoko's surprised expression.

"Why you sneak-" Ryoko growled.

"serves you right for being careless," Utena said.

"Careless am I?" Ryoko's golden eyes narrowed and her other self appeared. The other Ryoko was kneeling at Utena's head, also peering down at her.

"Secure her arms," Ryoko ordered her other self. Before she could do anything, Utena was being held down, arms above her head.

The lovely demon was pleased, at having regained the upper hand.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_ Utena thought not happy at this sudden turn of events. Being her stubborn self she was going to tough it out. _After all, what Ryoko had in mind couldn't be all that bad. Right?_

Sasami ambled closer, wondering what was going to happen next. She knew that Ryoko wouldn't disappoint.

"If you try to get away," Ryoko warned with a smile, making a point of clenching her fist in front of Utena's face, "I'll have to hurt you."

"I suppose that's what I should expect from a space pirate," she said dryly, grinning, hiding her unease.

"Well, prisoner of the most-wanted space pirate Ryoko..."

She kissed her cheek.

"Prepare to be pillaged..."

Questioning blue eyes looked at Ryoko.

"And plundered..."

Then Ryoko kissed her lips chastely. She leaned in to whisper in her ear, breath grazing. "And ravished..."

Those blue eyes widened at her words. _Where was she going with this? _

"No one can help you..."

She raised her face above Utena's, and gazed down at her and the confusion on her face. Ryoko was pleased at the sight. It'll make claiming her winnings all that much sweeter and more enjoyable.

"No one will save you..."

Her feline eyes gleamed with utter mischief.

"No quarter will be given..."

The fire that burned in them promised Utena that she was about to be pounced on, taken, and consumed.

"No mercy shown..."

She pulled back her lips, and her teeth gleamed wickedly as her fingers danced along playfully Utena's body. Ryoko saw the look of suspicion gather in her eyes.

"Scream all you like..."

She ran her tongue along the points of her fangs. She was enjoying this, the look non Utena's face was priceless.

Utena's suspicion was chased away by dawning comprehension. _She'd going to tickle me into submission!_

"Beg if you want..."

_I will not,_ she promised herself. Ryoko's cyan hair brushed down her face, causing Utena to twitch, but determined to give Ryoko the reaction she sought.

"It'll do you no good..."

Her fingers passed over Utena's stomach, tickling. Utena pressed her lips together, to Ryoko's obvious amusement. The ex-pirate, glanced over at Sasami and winked, causing her to giggle. Sasami caught on, knowing what game Ryoko was playing. She couldn't help the huge smile that suddenly plastered itself on her face. She only spared Utena a thought of sympathy, before her own impish side took over.

"You're _mine_..."

Her fingers curled around her ticklish spot, near her rib cage.

"To do with as I please."

"Do your worst," Utena challenged. No mater what she'll stand firm.

Ryoko's fingertips hovered an inch away from Utena's body before being unable of holding back any longer. She tickled her relentlessly.

* * *

It went on for several minutes. They were so involved with all the fun, Ryoko intent on tickling Utena into submission that they didn't realize that someone else had mad their way stealthily into the room.

"C'mon, you gotta give!" Ryoko shouted, as Utena squirmed around, even though she was held fast.

"Never!" Utena gasped, red-faced and eyes utterly defiant and equally mirthful as she fought the laughter that threatened to choke her. She clamped her mouth shut, forcing the sound back. She will not give Ryoko the satisfaction.

"I won't be cheated, you stubborn-oomf!" Ryoko was suddenly tackled from behind, as arms wrapped around her body.

"Let her go Ryoko!" a familiar voice cried.

Golden feline eyes narrowed, realizing who interrupted her fun. "Get off me Mihoshi!" Ryoko cried struggling as she twisted in her arms. She was not getting fast enough results so she decided to phase out of the blonde's grip. In doing so she left a flaying Mihoshi, who without her, fell forward. Mihoshi squeezed her eyes shut.

She blinked. There was no pain. She shifted slightly. Nope, nothing hurt._ At lest I landed in something soft this time, _she thought, letting out a sigh of relief.

Ryoko appeared, at the foot of Utena's head, merging with her other self, eyes wide with shock at the sight before her, laughing her butt off, as she collapsed on the floor, holding her sides, doubled over.

_What's so funny?_ Mihoshi wondered. _She's always laughing when I mess up. I don't think it's _that_ funny but maybe- _The GP Officers thoughts were interrupted.

A fluttering hand, entered in the GP officer's field of vision as realization suddenly hit. Her faced face was aflame with embarrassment as she pushed herself up. Bracing herself on her arm, that straddled each side of Utena, she peered down at her, who was busy inhaling air as the blue tint faded from her face.

_Ohmygod! _Mihoshi thought horrified, _Ohmygod!_ _I almost killed Utena! _"Utena, I'm so sorry!" she began to tear. "I know my boobs are big but... I never thought smothering was possible!" she balled.

This set off Ryoko further into gleeful laughter.

"Utena doesn't mind," she barely got the words out as another attack got her.

"Really?" Mihoshi sniffed looking at Utena. "You're not mad?"

"No, it was an accident," she assured her.

"Accidents that only happen to me," the blonde said mournfully. To that declaration Utena didn't nor anyone else for that matter had an answer. She reached out and hugged her, blue eyes dark.

Ryoko was so caught up in the mental image that her mind conjured that she missed Utena's glare. She could see the funeral. The mourners filling past and speaking. _'I'm sorry for your loss,'_ they would say and then ask, _'How did she pass?'_

"Mihoshi finally did her in," she would reply, eyes doleful. "She took her breath away... with her boobs!"

She could just imagine Mihoshi's report to her superiors now--

_'This got to be a first for Mihoshi' the Captain would say baffled, stanching a nosebleed._

_'What is?' the Aid would ask._

_'asphyxiation via breasts.'_

* * *

"Why did you tackle Ryoko?" Utena asked, voice puzzled.

"Well I was hoping to talk to you when I thought you were in danger, and as your partner, I'll watch your back." Her tone was embarrassed as she added, "I jumped to the wrong conclusion again"

Mihoshi sneezed as a feather brushed against her nose.

"Sorry about that," Utena said drawing back from her. "We were just having fun. Ryoko was tickling me to death so you see, you did come to my rescue."

Hearing this confession, Ryoko's golden eyes narrowed, feeling slightly disgruntled. She was so close to breaking Utena, only to be foiled by the mind-boggling Mihoshi. Ryoko was beginning to feel sympathetic towards how her mom must feel to be constantly thwarted by Mihoshi, with such effortlessness. It was maddening.

"What happened here?" the blonde asked as she surveyed the room. "It looks like a flock of drunken ducks were released in here," she remarked at the devastation.

Utena's lips quirked at that and Sasami giggled. It as close to the truth.

"Ryoko and Utena were having a pillow fight and Ryo-Oh-ki and I joined in." Sasami pipped in.

"Really? Whose idea was it?"

"Mine I guess." Utena said sheepishly.

Ryoko couldn't leave well enough alone. "We were having a disagreement and Utena thought this was a brilliant way to settle it."

"What about?" Sasami and Mihoshi chimed together towards Utena. Remembering what started the mess, the pink-haired girl blushed fiercely.

Just as she easily stirred things up she was quick to give aid. She went to Utena and wrapped her arms about her shoulders. "All that matters is that Utena _may_ have a point," Ryoko said with a lingering chuckle. Speaking only for Utena's ears she murmured, "Now you can speak of personal experience."

Moving away before Utena can smack her, she floated around. "I haven't had such fun in centuries," Ryoko commented hugging Utena. "I'm so glad you showed up"

"I'm so glad I can be your personal entertainment," she retorted dryly.

"Oh no!" Sasami suddenly exclaimed as she bolted upright in the bed, gentle face looking stricken.

"What's the matter Sasami?" Utena questioned as her own concern for the little girl rose to the forefront, amusement gone, in the face of her distress.

"I forgot that I had to buy groceries for lunch today," she explained in a distressed voice.

Utena blinked, a second later her tense muscles relaxed.

"I gotta go!" she said urgently as the young girl scrambled off the futon. Utena's arm reached out as Sasami bolted past her.

"Where's the fire?" Utena teased gently.

"But-"

"There's no need to fret. If anyone gets hungry, they can have instant noodles."

"That's not the same," Sasami protested. She loved cooking for her friends and family, taking great pleasure when they enjoyed her meals.

"No," the blue-eyed girl conceded. "But we can't have you running off looking like an overgrown chicken," Her slender hand reached out and plucked off several feathers that clung to Sasami's lashes.

Utena's comment brought a smile as she nodded her head in agreement. Her pink eyes still looked crestfallen.

Seeing this the would-be prince spoke. "How about this; once we get cleaned up, I'll go with you and help you in the kitchen? Deal?"

"Are you feeling better?" Sasami asked.

"Much better," Utena assured her. "Who knew a pillow fight and tickling match would do wonders? It's a deal?" she repeated.

Satisfied with this, Sasami stuck her thumb up in agreement. "Deal! I'll race you to the onsen!" this time she raced away before Utena could stop her.

"She sure has spunk," Utena commented fondly.

Once Sasami was out of sight and earshot, Ryoko spoke up, scowling. "You aren't making us eat instant noodles," she accused.

"It's not like it's going to kill you," Utena shot back.

"I like Sasami's cooking," Mihoshi put in.

"We all do," Utena agreed as she got to her feet. "You two are just spoiled."

"Of course we are!" Ryoko agreed unabashed. "Compared to Sasami's cooking, everything else is tasteless."

"Yeah!" the blond echoed.

The chuckle escaped her lips. "I thought you didn't have a sense of taste?"

"Now I do, I had Mom fix that."

"No wonder," Utena muttered as she recalled the vast quantities of food Ryoko ate on a daily basis. Grabbing a towel she then proceeded to join Sasami in the onsen.

* * *

Utena and Sasami walked home with all the stuff that the princess required. The little girl carried a basket filled with extra goodies, humming softly a Juraian tune, while Utena, at her insistence carried the rest.

The taller girl wrestled with an internal matter. Should she bring up the subject of what happened in the morning or leave it alone? Utena didn't want to confuse the younger girl but her conscious nudged her to set things straight. No matter how awkward the situation or topic.

Besides she knew that this was going to be the best chance she was going to get without anyone else around. She preyed that she didn't screw it up. Finding her backbone Utena spoke up.

"Sasami?"

The little princess stopped humming.

"I-I want to talk to you..."

"What about?"

"About what happened today..."

"Lots of things happened," Sasami said blithely.

This wasn't easy. "About this morning-"

Sasami beamed, pink eyes bright.

Utena flushed. "What, uh, you _saw_..." _Gods, have mercy,_ she pleaded. "It's not what-well you know," she floundered pitifully. _This wasn't going well,_ she thought.

"I know."

_She does? Sasami's a smart kid. _Utena was feeling relieved.

"I know," Sasami repeated, before cheerfully adding, "lots of things,"

Her face fell as her relief evaporated.

She took another stab at it. "I know you do, but this isn't-" she was being to regret having begun this conversation in the first place. If you could call it that.

It was more like slow torture, with no end in sight.

Sasami giggled, watching Utena's reactions out of the corner of her eye. She was having fun stringing her along. She did learn from the best. She was however, truly surprised to see a confident Utena so dejected. She decided to ease up, just a little. The Second Princess of Jurai was actually frowning at her, words chiding. "Sometimes you're as bad as Tenchi."

"Eh?" Utena was dumbfounded with the comparison. _At this moment too true,_ she thought, looking away. "Sorry."

Sasami spoke up. "I think you and Ryoko are good together."

"Well, it's not what you think-"

"Why? don't you like Ryoko?"

"I do like her," Utena hasten to reassure her. "But I don't like _like_ her. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Uh-huh. Ryoko likes _likes _Tenchi just like my sister does. Even Mihoshi," the little princess pointed out.

"Yeah, they really do," Utena agreed. "Ryoko loves him."

"Yeah."

Utena heard the slight change in intonation, the trace of sadness. A sudden understanding bloomed. She thought that Sasami treated Tenchi like an older brother, but apparently she also had a crush on the older boy. _Oh boy,_ she thought.

She decided to breach the subject softly. "Do you like _like_ Tenchi too?"

Sasami averted eyes confirmed it, along with the blush that colored her cheeks. "Tenchi cute and nice. He has enough girls after him, all of them beautiful and interesting. I'm just a kid."

"I hope you're not in a hurry to catch up to them."

Sasami shook her head. "No, even if I had a chance, I would never dare fight Ayeka or Ryoko, not even Mihoshi for him."

"Oh?" Utena's brow arched elegantly in surprise.

"We're all family," she said with insight beyond her youthful face. "I won't risk anything to ruin that."

Looking at Sasami, Utena reached another flash of understanding regarding the princess. Because her family were royalty all saddled with pressing duties and responsibilities, it would stand to reason that Sasami never had a sense of what a family should be. But coming her to Okayama and to the Masaki household, she's had a taste of how things should be. The easy laughter and smiles that hid no falseness, but genuine warmth and affection. How refreshing at being taken at face value. And the treasure moments when they all ate together.

No wonder Sasami wouldn't do anything to lose it, and everything to hold it together.

The pink-haired girl, found herself feeling the same way. Here she found a surrogate home for the one she had lost as a child. It was no replacement, but it lessened the emptiness of having missed out. And know what could have been.

To lighten the mood, Utena searched for the proper words to say what sprung to her mind. "Your time will come. You will grow to be so beautiful that, boys will be flocking to you. No other will rival you." Sasami's lips fluttered a bashful smile, cheeks tinged with pink.

Encouraged, she continued. "They will always be pestering you, so... I'd happily step in and chase them off. A few well placed kicks and punches, ought to do the job quite nicely. A prince's honorable duty." Utena winked at her and smiled charmingly, "I'll look after you until your very own Tenchi shows up."

Sasami laughed at the picture Utena painted for her. The brightness filled her pink eyes again, chasing away the sadness, causing Utena's heart to lighten at the sight.

"You really think so?" Sasami wondered, she wasn't a vain child but, hearing Utena say such nice things about her, well, felt awfully nice.

"Your time will come," Utena assured, speaking the words with conviction.

"What will you do?"

Knowing that Sasami was caught up, and expected something over the top, she stopped before a lone tree, and set her burden down at her feet. She searched the area and found a suitable stick. She held it at her side like a sword. Without a trace of her previous awkwardness, Utena spoke eloquently, tone solemn and rich, to whatever reflected in the surface of the tree, fleeting. Her words spoken like those found in a story book. "I shall face the One meant for you and say: I have stood sentinel over Sasami and watched for You to find her, this wondrous treasure." She reached out, bowing at the waist, taking Sasami's hand lightly in her own. Then the stick was held out like a weapon, threatening. "If ever you should fail her, large or small, I shall thrash you, this I vow!" she uttered dramatically, blue eyes brightly flashing.

In the rough surface of the tree, there was no reflection, peering back at her, but an outline, of her own shadow.

* * *

Feeling much better, knowing that Utena, for all the play-acting was truthful when she spoke, meant every word.

Sasami's voice was playful. "How come you're not gooey-eyed over Tenchi?"

Utena shrugged her shoulders. "I just think of him as a brother."

The little girl couldn't see how that was possible. "But he's so cute and-"

Utena was amused, but didn't want Sasami to launch into a litany of Tenchi's many worthy attributes. She was about to say, "I love someone else," but caught the honest admission in time. She wasn't ready for the questions that might follow, not yet. She didn't want to lie to Sasami. So she gave another answer, equally honest.

"He's not the one."

"Are you sure it's not Ryoko?" she needled playfully that Utena laughed easily.

"I'm sure."

"Then why were you two acting all lovey dovey?"

"Ryoko asked me to-" She stopped and thought it was the best way to clear up what happen this morning. _Why didn't I just tell her sooner?_ Utena wondered, exasperated with herself. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sasami nodded vigorously, pink eyes eager.

"She asked me to help her make Tenchi jealous," Utena finished.

"Oh... Oh!" Sasami exclaimed as she finally understood what was going on.

They continued to walk. "I wonder who would be his choice. Sometime I get impatient," Sasami admitted sheepishly.

"Who doesn't?" Utena chuckled.

"But whoever it is I want him--them--to be very happy." Her words were heartfelt.

Utena nodded, agreeing.

The light silence was broken. "Now knowing, it was pretty funny to watch you... especially after you began singing." Sasami's child-light tone was sweet to the ear, as she began singing:

_Heroically, I'll throw away  
my clothes 'til I'm nude,  
like the roses dancing all around me, whirling free._

_She had to sing that, _Utena groaned inwardly as she hung her head as her cheeks flushed at the reminder. She couldn't remember. _No more sake_, she vowed.

"You leaned in and whispered the words fiercely," the little girl said with shinning eyes as she repeated the words softly, still charmed by them.

_But if the two of us should get split up  
by whatever means,  
I swear to you, I will change the world. _

"You sing wonderfully," Utena softly praised, while equally hopping to change the subject.

Sasami wasn't going to have none of that. "Thank you. Utena... I really thought you were going to kiss Ryoko at the end."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"I really did."

She didn't know how to respond.

"You were swaying unsteadily back and forth, but Ryoko caught you. You had this intense look in your eyes as you looked at Ryoko before you both vanished."

_Ryoko didn't mention any of this,_ Utena thought. _What would have been the difference if she did?_ Utena scolded herself.

"I really thought you and Ryoko-" began Sasami again, but Utena interrupted.

"I guess I played my part too well."

Sasami nodded, agreeing. "I think its sweet of you to help Ryoko."

"Hmm?"

"You're always coming to the aid, to whoever needs you. No matter what." Sasami said, "Just like the prince on a white horse."

Sasami's choice of words gave Utena pause. "Like the prince that comes to the rescue in a those fairy tales."

"I see." Utena felt a faint stirring along with light chuckling in the back of her mind, warm and amused. She shifted her attention internally for a second. She thought dryly, _Long time no haunt, as _she addressed Dios, it was only to increase his amusement.

Her lips twitched, uncertain if she was pleased or annoyed with causing his amusement.

She thought it best to focus on those of actual matter. She gave a soft snort. "Don't you think I'm much cooler?"

"You're tons a cooler prince," Sasami agreed. "You're the real thing and fairy

tale princes are make-believe."

Utena smiled, Sasami's words touched her heart filling her with a warmth that spread throughout her body. They felt like a validation of her efforts and endless quest.

"Well now, a fairy tale prince can be as real as a real one," Utena said in defense of the prince that saved her long ago.

"You know what I think?"

"What is it?"

"You're everyone's prince. Always rescuing someone." Her innocently spoken words were potent and stirred Utena deeply.

_Out of the mouth of babes. The prince serves everyone, _Dios' voice echoed softly. _While belonging to no one. _The words were spoken with an undeniable truth, by one who knew what he spoke of, knowing first hand, and even now found the words heavy.

The reminder brought an ache to her heart, her scar throbbing.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 17.

I'm back! thanks for your patience. I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but hey, life happens. Now that I have things sorted out (mostly) I can get back to writing this fanfic. I had to make a decision since reader opinion was just as split as I was. So I flipped a coin. And yes, I'm very much pro Utena and Anthy.

Although Anthy didn't make it in this version yet, but only as a dream, I believed that she helped Utena understand and accept things about herself that added to her personal growth. Finally, I might add.

Question: Is Utena gay or bisexual? I personally prefer the former. What do you people think?

As I said before I will write an alternate take for this story, with not so much doom and gloom with Anthy in it. But for now this is what you get. I hope you like it. I made it long enough to enjoy, I was feeling a bit guilty.

One more thing... it's ironic to me that catching the flu inspires such situations. The bathroom sequence in particular. ^_^ Also I can picture Sasami messing with Utena in such a way, giving her a playfully hard time.

I'm working hard on the next chapter.

Until next time!

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	18. Declaration

**Kakumei Muyo**

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer:Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 18: Declaration  
**

Utena stood motionless, before the full-length fencing mirror, in her room in Washu's lab. Her body was warmed from her bout with her sparring partner. She studied her reflection intently.

To look at her in the mirror, one would think that she was the same Tenjou Utena, she's always been. But she wasn't the same. She discovered this part of herself at the center of her being, that made her feel real and alive. More aware of where she stood in relationship to others. To the rest of world and what the world thought.

They always thought her strange because of how she chose to dress, and slapped on a label, this is what you are, all without knowing her.

Well, now it was certain. And she decided to do it her own way, one person at a time. Those she thought needed, deserved, to be told.

She already knew who she was going to tell first.

Ryoko's words still echoed in her mind. They were still making an impact even months later.

_"...it's something to tell you to be true to yourself. Anthy may have been the one to open the door to love a woman. To show you it's possible for you, natural." _

Her lips bloomed into a faint smile. Hearing Ryoko voice calmed the pink-haired girl. Ryoko was very smart and Utena couldn't help but marvel at her insight that she hid under a mask of carelessness. The smile slipped as Utena briefly entertained the idea that maybe Anthy was the exception. Utena shook her head, scowling, disgusted with herself for even thinking such a cheap thought. She had to stop deluding herself, she was attracted to women, she'll no longer deny that.

There was something about them that called out to her, to discover the mysteries that lay beyond such beauty.

_"You should go out there and find out." _Ryoko words encouraged.

"Go and find out," Utena murmured. _How exactly does one go about that, hmm?_

_"A girl with your qualities won't have trouble at all."_

Huh. Utena wasn't one prone to vanity, but she took a moment to study herself. What she saw reflected back at her wasn't anything amazing about her looks. The other girls in the house she believed outshone her in every possible way. In her own mind she saw herself as average and physically fit. The only thing she took great satisfaction in, was how hard she strives to hone her body, with absolute discipline taking great care to bring out her full ability. This had to be the case, not once Dios's made his presence known. Has been silent. Ever since she moved with the Masaki household, his been more present then when she was growing up. She wondered why, at this unusual silence, but at the same time she was glad. She had enough with Ryoko's voice in her head, she didn't need his making it two. _Still, I wonder why? _Utena mused. This last train of thinking was leading her away from the topic and into the beginnings of a tangent.

But the young woman caught herself in time. _No, Tenjou. I can't have that. Stick to right now's mental topic. Worry about Dios silent treatment later, _Utena rebuked herself.

She focused her thoughts before that tangent disrupted her. She paused, she wasn't in a rush to dive in, and start dating. _I'll take it slow, there's no need to rush,_ she told herself. Utena had her priorities straight.

That thought made her smirk but became serious again. Other things took precedence, her training and education. But the door was open.

There was something that she had to do first. She felt a twinge of uncertainty travel down her spine.

_"Are you afraid of what idiots might think?" Ryoko had asked._

Lifting her hand to cover her face, Utena rested her forehead against the mirror. Memories of Ryoko were as relentless as she was in person. She knew that Ryoko would think she had a screw loose, no doubt due to hanging out with Washu, whom she would easily blame. If Utena wasn't confident of her mental stability, she would have agreed, and worried about these one-sided talks. Still they helped her work out her feelings. "I never did," Utena said softly. "I only care what certain people think of me."

The reflection in the mirror of the rose crest on her finger caught her eye through the gap between her fingers. Seeing it, winking at her, the constant reminder of what she strives for, steadied Utena, allowing her eyes to glitter with determination. She didn't need anything else but her own strength to do this. She had to stand on her own.

Pushing off from the mirror, she turned her back to it and ran her hand through her messy hair, fingers combing through the tangled strands. Once she felt that she was presentable enough for a midnight chat. She knew that Washu was a nocturnal being, and was certain that she'll find her typing away her equations and deductions, burning through the midnight oil.

With a plan in mind, Utena moved with a sure step and resolve.

Utena was unaware that her reflection was not upon the mirrored surface but also a shadow of Dios' presence was visible. Had she known, Utena would have seen the faint smile that graced his lips.

But she was wrong, Dios was always present making himself known in other ways, giving her a nudged here or there. An echo for someone else voiced thoughts, that resounded in the pink-haired girl's head. He knew her heart, her spirit... so akin to his own, resonating with what was left of him. He just wanted to open her eyes to the truth. Even if it was just in a dream...

Made possible because of the feelings that were already in her heart.

A Prince must become what is required in order to best serve, those who have need of the Prince.

And for the love he bore for both a sister he had failed, and the girl who loved her in turn, he would restore what was lost.

Even if it was just some measure of it.

* * *

"Mommy Washu?" Utena called out softly, once the door vanished behind her. As she had thought, Washu was working on her computer. A quick smile appeared. She was inexplicably heartened to see how some things remained constant. The smile faded when she reminded herself of the task at hand.

"What is it?" Washu asked over her shoulder, eyes softening at who was calling.

A few feet away stood Utena. Gone was the fencing garb and dressed in her favorite pajamas. Her arms hung at her sides, hands clenched into fists. "If you're not too busy, I... We need to talk."

Washu studied Utena's face briefly, seeing the tension in her shoulders, her stance as if bracing for something. But there something she couldn't decipher in her blue eyes.

_What troubled her so_? Washu wondered. "Sounds serious," Washu finally commented, and gestured at Utena to take a seat.

Utena nodded.

Utena was cautious, would understand if Washu needed time to deal with the truth. She didn't think that Washu would be terribly surprised, but she didn't truly know how the scientist would react...

Washu settled in, and waited for Utena to speak.

Her eyes were averted, studying her hands that rested clenched in her lap. _How do I begin?_ This was a defining moment for her. Although she was determined to tell her, she searched for the words o make her understand.

_So why am I so nervous? It was illogical, really._ She had decided that a more formal way of addressing the matter was needed. She knew that they all knew, but she still felt it was necessary to 'officially' tell them. And so her determination warred with her nervousness.

Here she was, sitting before Washu, who waited for her to speak, and she couldn't move any further. Thoughts clamored in her mind, all more ridiculous than the last. Loudest among them was the treacherous whisper: _What if she... they don't accept me?_

Utena shoved the wayward thoughts out of her mind mercilessly. She took a deep breath.

Washu ever intent, picked up on the cues that Utena was unconsciously sending out. Things that another would have missed. But Washu had learned to read body signals over the course of her considerable lifespan. She spotted the slightest movements and gestures that signaled her internal struggle.

From such actuate body reading, she was able to divine the heart of the matter.

"Do you want me to say it or...?" Her words trailed off, leaving it an open-ended question.

Utena looked up at her, blue eyes wide, utterly dumbfounded.

The most brilliant mind in the known universe wondered if she did the right thing. There was a slim chance she could be mistaken. At the stunned look on Utena's face she held up her hand, "If that's not the case, forget I said anything."

"You knew," she stated, still looking surprised, even though she was red-faced.

"I suspected," Washu replied, with an elegant shrug of her shoulders.

_Nothing gets past you_, she thought ruefully. Utena looked sheepish. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not my place, but your personal decision to tell me," she said simply.

Washu was right, as always. It was up to her to do the saying, Utena would not be satisfied with anything else. She already knew, but Utena felt the need to say the words aloud to her. The blue-eyed girl closed her eyes, took a breath, counted to seven, and opened her eyes as she exhaled. Silently sending a prayer to to the powers that be, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I like girls." She had blurted it out before could even think. Grimacing – she had been planning on a much more eloquent approach – she held her breath, waiting for a reaction.

Washu reeled back as gasped and covered her mouth. But her merry green eyes gave her away.

Utena laughed as the tension left her body, feeling weak from relief, thankful that she was already seated.

"So... are you okay with it?" Utena asked.

"Are _you _okay with it?" Washu countered, softly.

"Yes. I'm coming to terms with this new side of me," Utena said and tried to gather her thoughts. "Things have changed and expanded. I see things differently. I could have lived a lie, created a life around other people's expectations. I finally found myself."

"I'm so glad for you my little Utena," Washu said as she shifted into her adult form, and threw her arms round Utena and drew her close. Held her tight. A mother's loving embrace.

Blue eyes stung with emotion.

"So many people don't risk anything, and aren't true to themselves that they don't really live. You are truly exceptional young woman."

Hearing those words and the complete acceptance was enough to choke her up. "Thanks."

Washu was content to hold the youngster as long as she needed, enjoying the contact. She was immensely pleased that she was able to comfort her. Sensing that the girl was once again regained her composure, she drew back. "Feeling better?" she asked and Utena nodded. "Good."

"Well, that's two down," Utena joked, "a few more to go."

"So it seems," Washu agreed. "Just don't feel that there's a need to rush things."

"Yeah."

"Just remember that I'm here whenever you have need of me. Whatever you need to talk--"

"I'm very sorry," Utena said to her quietly, "but I'm not ready to talk about it, what happened to me back then." Washu was surprised to see a single tear slide down her cheek, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to."

"I'm here for you," Washu repeated.

"I still can't sleep," Utena admitted.

"Well since you're here," Washu began, "How 'bout help me test out the latest upgrades for the simulator?"

"Anything for you."

* * *

"Got what you need?" Utena asked as she finally finished off the last of her opponents.

"Yep!" Washu said over the headset. "great as usual Utena. Why don't you head to bed?"

"In a bit. just give me a minute."

"Sure but don't be too long."

"I promise." Utena assured.

Sitting in the cockpit, Utena's thoughts wondered freely to the past. Her consciousness was filled with memories of Arisugawa Juri, the fencing captain at Ohtori

She remembered moments where Juri was actually smiling and thought the sight beautiful. Juri was a model and a striking one at that, but when she smiled, Utena thought her breathtaking. Having come across her at the fountain one night, she was brought up short.

Under the moonlight, the faint shine casting faded shadows to the ground, Juri sat before by the fountain. She was sitting there dressed in her white night gown. Her head was facing west as azure eyes scan the horizon, like the predator she was; the leopard.

But even her cold beauty was, enough to drive anyone to distraction. The sight of her under the moonlight was captivating. Dressed in soft white robe that clung gracefully to that slender frame, red-gold ringlets aflame with the moonlight, fair skin luminescent. Illuminating it in an angelic beauty.

She looked like a fallen angel.

Utena seemed mesmerized by her hypnotic beauty. She could now pinpoint the feeling that overtook her then. It was a sense of vertigo, because now with this new understanding of herself, she had yearned to touch that beauty, so strongly that it called to her. But her powers of self delusion were formidable enough to hide the truth from herself.

But when Juri turned those eyes to her, they lost were as lost as Utena was. There she was, contemplating her fate and the things Utena also had lost along the way. So many parts of her, the leopard, so many brave and stoic masks she presented fell away in that moment in time.

But, there was a sadness in her eyes, no matter how strong she would like to make herself that was visible at times. Past issues made her weak, and she hated it, Utena knew. But along with the sadness there was a longing in them as well.

Utena could feel the sorrow, radiating from Juri's body, feeling hollow and sad from her constant nostalgia of Shiori. She knew it well enough to recognize it now, she lived with it well enough.

She could see herself as a kindred spirit to her. How ironic that she understood this now.

The beautiful leopard, would be disdainful with any inkling of comparison between the two of them. Utena could easily bring to mind, Juri's regal bearing, arms folded across her chest. Those blue-green eyes, cold contemptuous.

But no matter how much it would be denied, it was true. Utena could see how badly wounded the beautiful leopard was left with unrequited love, a cruel love that lift her scared and a prisoner of it, unable to let go.

Speaking the truth could be no more painful than keeping her feelings locked away. Juri's one wish was hidden away within a golden coffin forever lost and she could not seem to wake them. And perhaps it was that need to hide that made everything fall apart. Utena hated that notion. That Juri's lack of faith was her downfall and her belief in miracles was merely a shield to keep herself from taking the necessary steps to unburden her soul.

Hazel eyes had opened and she looked to the water falling from the fountain. The sound made Utena sleepy, but she could not leave. She had to wait.

How did it ever come to this? Utena mused, this waiting, the silent vigil for the dawn? Did Juri really think that if she sat there night after night someone would come and free her? Did she... believe?

She shook her head and pink strands brushed across her face.

No, she did not believe. She did not believe in anything. There was no hope. There was no such thing as love, as happily ever after. There were no miracles. There was no such thing as a those. It was all just make believe and pretty lies. The truth was that everything was pain. That one wished and hoped but could never truly receive. It was all just an illusion, a pretense like the floating castle and the power contained by the Rose Bride. There was no real power. It was only a deception and that was why she fought, wasn't it?

But Utena knew the truth. Juri did not.

She would win the duels and prove that the power did not really exist. Then she could rest. Then she could be happy, or at least be akin to the truth. She would have her proof and then she could toss her locket into the ocean and let it be taken to the ends of the earth.

A slow pain built in Utena's throat, the beginning of tears, she felt them sting her eyes. Had Juri ever cried her pain, and eased the burden over her heart? Utena wondered, as her own heart ached for that fallen angel. From the look in her eyes that night, by the fountain, she hadn't any left. What a pity, to be young and not have tears left to cry, only the shadow and shell of what it was to cry, to sob aloud and lament. Utena swallowed down the piercing was a hard thought.

_Was that why Juri always sat by the fountain?_ Utena realized. _She could not cry, but the sound of the water rushing, the light patter of rain, the spray of heat from the shower, those things could replace her tears. _ They could fill her mind and create an illusion of what she could no longer physically do. And it was a pale replacement to the real thing but it would do. It would be something compared to all her nothings.

With a deep breath she rose to her feet padding down the long and darkened path back to her room. The dawn was coming and while she would not sleep, she would at least be able to lie down, rest in a way for the day to come. And as she walked her mind made a silent wish that was ignored and discarded. But under the shell Utena felt Juri had become there was still a need, a light, a wish to do things over again. If both of them were stronger she could have told her secret. If she were what so many saw her as, she would not have been afraid of the things she felt. But she was afraid, afraid of what it meant to love someone so deeply. To want to keep that person from harm sheltered from every storm, to take all the pain away and melt it into herself.

She knew how it felt.

Oh how she knew.

She wanted to ask Juri about this.

Perhaps someday.

* * *

"Will you stop groping lord Tench!" Ayeka demanded as Ryoko teased him. But as usual, the ex-pirate ignored her. "Have you no shame, lady Utena is sitting besides you, and yet you persist with such wanton behavior."

_Does she really think that Ryoko had given up on Tenchi?_ Utena wondered, genuinely surprised. By now the others realized that it was just a stunt. But the Juraian princess only saw what she wanted; she did not want to see either as a threat to her claim on Tenchi if the two of them were _involved_.

"You may have corrupted her with your unsavory habits. I will not allow Lord Tenchi to fall into your clutches!" Ayeka snapped, eyes furious.

As soon as those words left Ayeka's mouth, Ryoko leaped to her feet, hands clenched into fists, stung. "Unsavory! What do you think happens in a marriage bed centuries old?" she shot back, equally furious.

The color left her face, as soon as she realized what Ryoko was implying, Ayeka was saw red. Her tiny logs began to shimmer into existence and Ryoko in response called her energy blade, ready for anything.

"They're not like that!"

"Even you can't be really that naive."

"Shut your filthy mouth!"

"Make me!" Ryoko challenged.

_Damn Juraian! Thinks she's so bloody superior! _Ryoko inwardly raged. _I'm going to wipe that look off her face!_ She was distracted from her furious thoughts by a light touch on her wrist, turning her attention to the source and meet Utena's blue eyes looking at her. What she saw in that piercing gaze spoke volumes, especially when they flickered over to Sasami who was looking worried as she was talking down Ayeka. Immediately Ryoko understood how inappropriate her comment was, but damn it. Utena couldn't like it any better than she did, but Utena's concern was not for herself but for Sasami. She didn't want to hurt the little girl. Her energy blade dissipated from sight with a light hiss.

She just wanted to hurt Ayeka for being such an ass about these things and said the first thing that came to mind. She scored her hit but may have gone too far. What she had said not only affected Ayeka, but the others as well. Yosho might not like hearing his mother slandered even though it might be true. In fact it, would not be surprising for such displays of affection to occur between the two queens that cared for each other as they cared for their husband. Tenchi did not take it well, he looked shocked and red-faced at the very idea of his great grandmother Funaho and Misaki together in such fashion. Tenchi was not raised in a Juraian culture that was overlooked such practices in marriages. _I'm sorry Tenchi... _Sasami was still a child, so not the best way to find out. _ Damn, damn, DAMN!_ _I messed up again! _She fought to temper her anger and shame. She would have teleported away from sight but, Utena's hand still rested on her wrist, holding her there. It would be so easy to shrug her off but knew what was Utena was asking. To bear with the consequences of her actions.

But all she wanted to do is run away, crawl under a rock, and never come out. Feeling utterly defeated, she apologized, and sat back down, staring morosely into her lap. She was startled by the contact of Utena's lips, brushing her cheek in a light kiss, and murmuring words of thanks in her ear. Drawing back Utena, saw the light blush that colored Ryoko's cheeks and her smile grew as she gazed at her with affection as she entwined her fingers with hers.

She knew how hard it was for Ryoko to back down, when it was something that mattered. And stay and face the source. It meant a lot to know that Ryoko would always defend her form anything whether asked for or not. She squeezed them lightly. But this was her fight.

_So much for talking to each of them individually,_ Utena thought ruefully. She tried to maintain control of herself and collected, in the face of such outburst. Weather she was aware of it, Utena's demeanor helped settle everyone else. The faint scent of roses sweetly pungent and soothing, swirled about, helping to settle the nervousness tension that sprouted. It also helped ease and tempers.

She turned her attention from Ryoko and leveled her gaze at the princess, not challenging, merely polite. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I was never corrupted by Ryoko. I am like that," she said, a faint smile appeared. "Nothing wrong with it."

Ayeka cringed at Utena's simple declaration, hearing her hastily spoken words. It was not her intent to insult Utena, but she did. It was justified, that the girl reprimand her however lightly, it still stung. But it was for her to make amends, for such folly. Hearing Utena speak, repeating what she said, those words sounded harsh and judgmental. She made a fool of herself. No, Ryoko did that.

Crimson-faced, she bowed and murmured, a genuine apology. "I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Ayeka sat and kept her eyes on her food. There was an uncomfortable silence. _If that damnable demon woman can sit here, so can I. I won't ever give her the satisfaction of running away. Someday..._

"But I thought... so... aren't you two, um, together?" Mihoshi broke in, looking confused, looking back and forth.

She blinked. "No," Utena said. "I was just her Valentine."

"Oh."

"But you're so pretty!" Sasami exclaimed, pink eyes bright.

"We need to find you a girlfriend," Nobuyuki put in, with a wide grin.

"Hold on a minute..." Utena stammered. This was not good. Definitely not good. Utena tried to stop this train wreak in the making but was powerless to do so. She was like a bystander waiting for the gruesome outcome. It wasn't going to be pretty at all.

_What was it about dinnertime that brings out such bizarre situations? _Utena wondered, knowing that her public declaration stunned them all. She could see their varying expressions and would have laughed, but there wasn't anything funny about this situation. _Not at all how I wanted to do this. _But well... it's out there now._  
_

Nobuyuki leaned forward, a gleam shone behind his glasses. "So who's your type?" he asked too causally.

He nearly choked on his tea. "Dad!" Tenchi spluttered, embarrassed, "That's none of your business!"

"What?" the man said innocently. "You know, I think I failed you as a father. So now I am determine to find Utena a girlfriend!" Several sets of eyes glared at the man. He began to sweat profusely, thinking he should have kept his mouth shut.

"That's okay..." She said as her face burned.

"Someone like me?" Mihoshi asked, blue eyes curious as she pointed at herself.

All head turned to Mihoshi, stunned.

_Whaa?!_ Utena fought the shock at this sudden turn of events. Great was her surprise that she missed Nobuyuki's typical reaction. Dimly she was aware of a low pitched growl, and something whooshing past her, creating a light draft, followed by something hitting the floor with a thud. It was enough for her to look around and saw Tenchi's dad sprawled onto his back, rice scattered all over his face and an distinct bowl impression rapidly becoming a an unseemly welt.

"Serves you right," Tenchi said. _I can't believe that man is my father, _Tenchi bemoaned his misfortune as tears streamed down his face. His life must be one great cosmic joke.

"She's not on display," Ryoko growled, disgusted, glaring at the downed man.

Utena turned her attention back to Mihoshi, who was expecting her reply. She frantically sought the words to answer without opening a further can of worms. "Who knows," she finally answered, with a self-conscious smile. Mihoshi was very beautiful and Utena never saw her in that light before. But, did that mean... _No, it can't be. She's in love with Tenchi._ Utena thought. _Right?_ "You do remind me of my best friend, Wakaba." At the name, flashes of the energetic girl in her mind made her smile. Maybe just like Wakaba.

Sasami tilted her head to the side, something about what Utena just said, triggered something. She frowned lightly, trying to pin down the elusive thought. She was about to grasp it, but it vanished all together, as her attention was snagged by a sudden movement.

Mihoshi's eyes grew wide. Unexpectedly, Mihoshi stood and her eyes simmered as she gazed at Utena, lower lip quivering slightly.

Utena didn't know what to make of the blonde's strange behavior. _Is she going to cry?_ Dismayed at the thought, she quickly got to her feet, hoping to stop the flood before it began. "Mihoshi?" She reached out to the girl, not sure what to do.

To her surprise, Mihoshi launched herself at the pink-haired girl, who was quick enough to catch her. Utena staggered back under the sudden weight, even as her arms wrapped about the GP officer protectively as she fell on her rear. Mihoshi was hugging her as she was tangled in Utena's lap, giggling at Utena's expression. beaming broadly, past the happy tears that shone in her eyes, she spoke. "You say the sweetest things," she declared. She closed her eyes as she held onto Utena,resting against her while still wearing that beatific smile.

Sasami was laughing at the sight they made, and she wasn't the only one. Mihoshi was the unintentional comic relief in the house and even though she was an exasperating personality, it was great that she was able to completely break the tension around the table. Even if it was at Utena's expense.

Utena was looking utterly bewildered. She in turn looked over at Ryoko, hoping that she had an idea what the heck was happening. Ryoko was ready to pull Mihoshi off her. Instead, she burst out laughing at her friend's predicament. She was just as surprised that Mihoshi managed to clear the table without knocking anything on anyone.

_Does she have a clue of what Utena meant? _Ryoko wondered past her mirth._  
_

_--Probably not._-- Washu pointed out, through their link.

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 18.

I found myself drifting trying to put all the elements together. Lord Anime was kind enough to give me some ideas ^-^. I was at a loss, sitting at my computer with a vacant sign, blinking in my head. My Muse was not cooperating much, but I had to write this, finish filling the gaps before being able to post the next chapter. Trust me I'm quite impatient in wanting to get to the interesting stuff. What spurred me to write this thing in the first place. But I must show restraint.

It's not long now...

This feels slightly off. I'll probably revise it later.

Until next time!

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	19. Fractured Secrets

**Kakumei Muyo **

by Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 19: Fractured Secrets**

* * *

She ignored the side-long glances, as she adjusted her sunglasses, the obvious ogling, even the appreciative remarks cast in her direction. She wasn't about to blow a fuse over it. She didn't want to ruin Sasami's fun.

So she was going to grit her teeth and bear it.

It was the beach after all, so she kept reminding herself. They were at the beach after Sasami decided that that's where she wanted to go for this month outing.

Stretched out, Utena rested her head, pillowed against her arms. Utena lay basking in the warmth of the sun as she watched Sasami happily build a sand castle. She saw the smile reflect the simple joy of such a task.

She had started by digging a hole down to the water table at a reasonable distance from the shoreline. Not too close to get wiped out by waves or incoming tides. Water is the glue that holds the sand together, it was a good thing that Sasami had an easily accessible source. An alternative to digging a hole is to mix the sand and water in a bucket and build out of it instead. The princess had doggedly carted the bucket full of salty water, (declining Utena's help) and dumped sand into the water, humming away as she mixed.

Once she had the basics down, Sasami began to build a towers by flattening handfuls of wet sand into pancakes by jiggling them with gentle pressure. She didn't pound, push, pat, pack or pummel the sand into submission but distribute the water consistently through the patty so it settles into and binds to the patty below.

Realizing that a tower is nothing more than a stack of sand patties piled on top of each smaller handfuls as and she gained altitude so that the tower tapers at the top and doesn't get top-heavy and fall over before Sasami got to carve it. She stopped when she reached the desired height.

Amused and charmed by such simple enthusiasm, Utena sat up and joined her in her task, much to Sasami's delight. Never mind that it was going to be messy work. Sasami's hands and forearms were already covered with a healthy coat of sand. Such was the the intent on their tasks that Utena forgot about the irritating glances they gave them.

The next step, together they began work on building a wall to connect towers to other towers and to create staircases. They can either carve their names on a wall or tunnel through it as well.

Once again, they pulled a double handful of wet sand from the hole. This time, instead of flattening it into a pancake, they held the sides between flattened hands and jiggled so that the sand began to take a brick shape. Once they got the technique down, the girls kept laying bricks end to end for the desired length of the wall, then lay another layer on top, repeating until reach the desired height. To form a staircase, Utena first carve the wall into a descending ramp, then cut in individual steps.

The older girl began to take over for the added details, as she put a point on a tower by starting at the top by cutting an upside down V so it resembles a steeply sloped roof. Repeating the process from other angle to form a pyramid. Carefully, Utena began to shave off corners to form a cone shape. Undercut to create roof line. Carve windows and doors, and so forth.

Some actually came over to comment on their castle, thinking it the best way to pick Utena up. She wasn't fooled, but the pink-haired girl was clueless to her own allure. The indigo one-piece bathing suit she was wearing didn't detract from her stunning beauty.

Not many beach bunnies there could boast of being in such fit shape.

Still, when they showed too much interest, she would try to politely brush them off. Her attention was all for Sasami and the sand castle they were building, her hands were in constant motion. She didn't need any unwanted distractions.

Sasami watched the whole thing while trying not to laugh. She really felt sorry for those poor boys. She could see they were crushed that Utena dismissed them without so much as a second thought.

Besides none of them stood a chance, she knew.

"Do you really think Mihoshi like likes you?" Sasami unexpectedly said. She knew that, with everyone she could get away with asking things that other normally wouldn't. Her natural curiosity, sometimes got the best of her.

She was mellowed out with the pleasant atmosphere, that she didn't mind the sudden question. "I really don't think so. She's into Tenchi, just like the rest of you," Utena answered, easily.

"But, you're the next best thing," Sasami pointed out.

"Thanks for the compliment," Utena said dryly.

"But you don't see her that way?" The princess asked, genuinely curious.

"Sure, I can see she's beautiful and fun to hang out with," Utena answered, "But she reminds me too much of my friend."

Sasami stopped what she was doing and cocked her head to the side and studied her friend. Something tugged at the back of her mind, as she watched Utena, Sasami finally reached a startling conclusion.

Wakaba was the name of the girl they had encountered in the amusement park months ago. Yes, her name was Wakaba, Sasami was sure of it. Utena had said that this Wakaba was her friend. But when they ran into her, the other girl didn't recognize her at all. Utena had said it was a long time, but best friends didn't ever really forget about each other right? But Utena recognized her immediately. Why didn't she?

"That girl at the amusement park," Sasami said aloud, "Her name was Wakaba." The princess was pleased that she finally put it together.

Utena closed her eyed and cursed herself for slipping up. Sometimes she forgot how perceptive Sasami was. Well, talking about Wakaba couldn't be all that bad. She was one of the good things from back then. Very good memories. It was just a misfortune that those memories were slightly tainted with Wakaba's involvement with the Black Rose duels. "Yeah."

She glanced over at the girl, as she spoke to Sasami, blue were clouded with a fond memory, "She use to jump on me whenever my back was turned, even when I was leaning out the window. Always." She added as an afterthought, knowing that she would never admit this to anyone else. "She was as heavy as a sack of old monkeys, though."

Sasami giggled.

"She had this crazy idea that she was my girlfriend." Utena said with a faint smile. "Always doing and saying things that left people wondering and left me in awkward positions." Still, Utena missed her oddball of a friend and her weird notions. Wakaba was great fun.

"Were you?" Sasami stared at Utena, pink eyes wide.

Utena laughed at that. "What, no. Wakaba was always playing around whenever she said that."

"Are you sure? Maybe she liked you a lot, and that's why she said it." Sasami pointed it out with the wisdom of innocence. Hearing that gave the pink-haired girl pause. Was it possible that...? Was she that blind to what were Wakaba's true feelings? No, Wakaba was crushing pretty bad on Saionji at the time, even going as far as writing a love letter to that pompous bore. Utena scowled lightly at the memory that led to her participation in the duels.

"I'm sure," she said with a certainty. But she couldn't help but wonder if Wakaba had sensed something about her, making her act in such a fashion. She had to stop thinking like that or she'll drive herself crazy with such thoughts. But when she lost her sense of Self, it was Wakaba, the one who reached out to her. It wasn't easy, as the other was forced to hurt her, with a slap, the pain from it and behind it. Wakaba had waken Utena, since she was asleep. Whatever her reasons, Utena felt a sense of debt to her, even now.

Sasami lunched into another question. "But if Wakaba was your friend, how come she didn't recognize you?" The little princess didn't realize how her innocent questioning affected Utena. It hurt to be forgotten, by those she cared most about.

Utena recalled the day clearly after encountering Wakaba, and soon after returning home hurt and demanding answers from Dios...

"Why didn't she recognize me?"

_Are you certain you wish to know? You may not like the answers you seek, _Dios said, his voice gentle, patient in her mind.

She hesitated for a moment, did she really need to know? "I have a right to know. I'm tired of half truths."

_Very well, _his voice echoed in her head as he became more substantial in her eyes.

_Even as Anthy fell and everything crumbled around you, and the Swords of the World's Hate came after you, you had achieved the power to revolutionized the world. Hurting and battered as you were, you sought to free those who had the misfortune to be caught up in Akio's machinations and hurt because of it. _

_When in that crucial moment where you and I became one, you had one fierce desire even as the castle crashed around you, to free those who were affected by the duels, but instead caused them to forget you as you did so. Wakaba would have been horrified to know her role in the dark duels, gone against you, her dearest friend. And so you wished to spare her and the others such a pain._

_Such was the fervency of your heart's desire that you indeed free them all, even Anthy. But there was a cost to pay for such a selfless act. Robbed of the focus of the World Hate, the one who stole the Prince from the World, you took Anthy's place. Yet, in doing so you inadvertently made them forget ever meeting you, erasing every memory. _

_But then something remains deep within each, to awaken when the time comes._

Those words triggered something that was buried deep within recesses of her consciousness, the force of the reawakened memory was enough to bawl her over.

Utena's dreams are haunted by an increasingly persistent memory, barely understood, all but forgotten; a memory of being small and following a Prince through velvet darkness to see someone suffering in unbearable torment. Of begging the Prince to save that suffering someone, and being told that he can't... whereupon small Utena vows that if he can't save the suffering one, she will...

It was Anthy.

_Why couldn't you? _ her mind cried.

Dios' green eyes flared brightly against his dark coloring. _I could not be her Prince. I who served so many, could not save the one truly precious thing to me. She, a child stood between those who would have demanded all I had to give until nothing was left. _The lines of anguish and regret were visible, fueled by Utena's emotions._ They killed innocence. _

Utena was in the heart of a memory, frozen forever in time and yet lived one with a life of its own. She saw, felt and lived things, experienced them as her own, things was not her own, yet felt it as such...

She was him, her, herself. All simultaneously and yet separately, truly impossible to distinguish one from the other.

Dios, was weary beyond words, the things had seen, taxed thus in body and mind. "Anthy... Anthy..." He called to the one soul who tended to him.

Her voice was soft, filled with worry, "I'm right here." Dark hands were cool against his feverish skin.

Outsides were the incessant demands of the crowd, "Prince!...we beg you...please save us..."

Another spoke up, "Prince, we know you're here! Come out and fight for us!"

"You're the only one who can save our daughter!" this one from the throng was filled with anguish.

"All of our daughters are waiting for you!" All indistinguishable, monotonous, another called out in demand. "Hurry up and fight! Prince!"

Ever the prince he heard the cries of the people, and tried to rise, knowing that they would drain him, and never be satisfied. Even though he realized that there were some people he was not meant to save, still, he worked himself so hard that he exhausted his strength.

Such was his weaken state, that Anthy's hands pressed him back down, unable to resist. "You mustn't move anymore!" she cried to him, voice filled with worry and fear.

Dios looked helplessly at his sister. "But they're calling for help... I've got to go to them..."

The crowd kept repeating, incessant canopy of noise, echoing a resounding mantra. "Please save us...save us..."

"Stop now. Don't fight anymore. You'll die." Anthy pleaded, knowing that if continued that was the end. She could not allowed that to happen. Indeed a plan had entered Anthy's mind. It was the only way.

"...Prince!...Prince, please fight!..." they called out.

The Prince did not emerge, but a girl-child, as dark and compelling as the Prince, green eyes gleaming with purpose.

"Who're you?!" Someone demanded.

Anthy ignored the speaker and steeled herself to say the words that would seal her fate. "Dios is gone. He's mine and mine alone." The words she spoke, felt true, because so weak was he that she was able to overpower him. They took and took, she'll save what was left. "I've sealed him somewhere where your hands can never reach."

She had hoped to scare them away, with her words. Instead she had incited them to the ever shifting emotions of human nature.

The crowd shifted uneasily. "What?...how dreadful..." Disbelief, and fear rippled through them all. The darker and far more dangerous emotions beginnings of anger began to take root. Stark fury grew from the seeds, becoming something twisted and ugly, rapidly becoming blind unreasoning hate. It kept building, growing until it became a fevered pitch, ready to break.

He was the light of the world, tirelessly battling every evil when a maiden cried out for his help. No one ever knew why he did this; whether he was atoning for some past long forgotten sin, or simply because he enjoyed it. No one ever knew the reasons; they only knew that he was there, always there when they needed him. The prince, the light of the world, felled by a girl-child. A child. No, impossible! That was not a child. One faceless man's hate-filled words were the catalyst, and branded her, "Infernal witch!" The mob moved as one to punish the one who stole the Prince. Ready to consume, cold deadly steel descended...

Dios' voice echoed in Utena's mind. "She sacrificed herself to save her beloved Prince. Even though she was the only one who truly loved the Prince... And what's more, the Prince who loved her was no longer the Prince she knew, but instead... he became the Ends of the World."

"This is..." Utena's young mind could not comprehend the sight before her, could not fathom that such horror, impaled endlessly. The green gaze that saw nothing but unending pain.

Dios' voice drifted over to her, stating the obvious. "And her suffering was all that remained."

Tears ran down her face as Utena pleaded with the Prince. "Hey, save her! It's too cruel! Save her! Save her..."

Dios tried to explain, "She can no longer be saved. The only one who can save her is a Prince she believes in." He was no longer what he once was. he was what remained, preserved through Anthy's love even as she bore the World's Hate.

The little girl she was then, didn't understand what he meant. A Prince saves those in need. Here he was dressed in all the trappings, confused, Utena asked, "You're a Prince, right?"

Dios felt the unintended sting of her words, laced with his sorrow. But he gave away nothing, his countenance a blank mask. "I can't become her Prince."

Utena, the child she once was persisted. "Why not?"

He could not speak of his failure, could not understand that it ached like a festering wound. Instead, he knelt and kissed her tears away. "You're such a gentle child. Thank you for your tears."

Dios rose, and walked away from the pink-haired child. Her voice arrested him, as she shouted at his retreating back. "Then I'll become a Prince! I'll become her Prince and save her!"

The Prince looked at her. "If you can retain that nobility even when you grow up, you may indeed be able to save her from her eternal suffering. But you will surely forget all about this night. And even if you do remember, you're a girl. Soon you'll become a lady." If he failed her, what could this child do?

Furious, Utena's innocent heart burst with a fierce desire. "I will! I'll become a Prince no matter what!" She vowed, as her blue eyes burned brightly.

Dios looked at the little girl and saw her clearly for the first time. Whatever fire that burned her eyes echoed what lay in his being. In that moment he felt a kinship with the child, and something stirred deep within... hope? Was it possible that this child could be the one...? "Then that ring will surely lead you here again."

He who once could change anything in the world with his power. Yet he had remained secluded, hidden, unwilling or unable to act, save through an agent, one who devoted her life and soul to him all unknowingly.

Utena had stirred, and opened her eyes to Anthy looking at her, purple hair free from its normal confinement. "I kinda feel like I saw a familiar landscape in a dream... I just can't remember." _So pretty... like doll,_ she remembered thinking. "Can't you sleep?

Anthy had looked at her, green eyes wide with a soft wonder. "I was looking at your face while you slept." Her eyes held a question. "Who are you?" Blue and green locked, held and connected. There was a moment of dawning epiphany, only to be stolen by Akio.

The words echoed painfully in her mind. _"When one has devoted oneself to the story of the Soul and its Salvation, as I have, one recognizes similar instances; they are innumerable... she wanders, displaced, like a ghost through all the ages, taking on multiple guises, transforming herself... only rarely does the Anthy appear as herself, and only when the final stages of the purification process are near completion...and she waits, unaware, for the moment of her Salvation."_

Utena had dropped to her knees, just trying to breath past the agonizing pain in her heart. _  
_

_Anthy... Anthy, if only I had remembered... So much could have been averted. _ "I wanted only to try to live in accordance with the promptings that came from my true self. Why was that so very difficult?" Utena gasped out the words as heart cried, ever bleeding.

Her mind tried it's best to try to cope with the onslaught of the memories of others imprinted upon her own consciousness, fought instinctively to preserved the individual self. Utena felt light-headed and drained as her strength began to seep away, toppling to her side, as the coolness of the wood floor pressed against her face. She fought to stay aware, fighting her body's protest.

She shifted her head, facing the the mirror wall, she found herself staring at Dios' image, also laying sprawled on his side, staring at her, green eyes shimmering with silent tears.

Was she she imagining it or were they really there. She couldn't tell. But Utena reached out to him, in an effort to offer comfort. Her arm felt leaden, too heavy. She fought against her body's protest, imposing her will. It took a lot of energy to just sluggishly raise her hand to the mirror, fingers grazing the glass before falling away.

Her vision began to cloud, the black seeping through to claim her. Blue eyes, half closed.

What could it have been like to be the Victor in the end? What would it have been like to see your best friend go plummeting into the shadowy abyss; to watch as your fingers, your pale-skinned hands, normally so strong and sure in everything you did let her slip away finger by dark finger? What would it have been like to then hear the heavy humming of your destiny as it ripped downwards and speared your body with a million swords of hatred and despair? Dios had never truly known the bite of cold steel the way she or Anthy had; he'd always just born his duty as a prince in stoic silence until the day Anthy had locked the good in him away. Until the day she'd saved him from himself.

It was true Utena could be too selfless. In the end, when the illusion had shattered around him and he'd seen Utena limp away he'd wanted to call to her, to pull her battered body close to his and soothe away her now-endless pain with the kisses of his lips. He had not the physical form. But then the world had come to a screeching halt and he found himself housed in her body, one heart, two souls.

_Forgive me._ The words echoed but Utena didn't know who was apologizing. Was it her or him. Dios to her, or she to him. Or to the girl they loved. Was it for everything that happened, or failed to? It seemed that she wasn't able to tell the difference anymore. Two minds, in one body, enshrined, kindred souls entwined. What he wishes or hopes for, no one can know clearly- he had willed Utena to win, and so she conquers over those who are his enemies. Yet, he dooms her by his actions, even as he makes her stronger...

She knew the terrifying truth.

The good Prince known as Dios died on that day.

From that moment, he retreated to the Castle of Illusion, and rested upon a silver sphere deep inside its magic halls, waiting for the release of the power of revolution. Unable to die, unwilling to live, he surrendered his noble heart to his darker half... But sometimes, he still came down, for those in misery. And one such girl was a weary child named Tenjou Utena, alone and suffering... buried in her smothering coffin of roses.

But Utena realized that it was the absolute truth. she was the prince, the chosen successor.

But why did the Prince choose her, of all the millions of sorrowful people- to what purpose? Can it not be said that her wish of becoming like Dios fates her to destruction before she even begins her battle? Can it not be said that any Prince destroys those whom he means to save? For those who rely on Princes to fight for them soon lose the strength of their own sword arms, and become complacent...

She had to became the prince.

After all this time, she found the answers she hunted—and her prince.

She could have believed forever in him, and now he had to believe in her.

She mentally shook herself and focused her mind on the present. "I think that sometimes people change and it can't be helped." Utena withdrew her hands, shaking off the sand that clung to her skin.

"Wow." Sasami breathed, marveling. "We made a very nice castle. Where did you get the idea?"

Utena frowned sightly, wondering what Sasami was talking about. She paused from her labor and together looked at the handiwork they created. What she beheld, It was all too familiar to take her breath away. She saw the familiar structure, the spiraling towers and arcs and the massive rose that bloomed above the castle entrance.

What she once thought of as an illusion in a dreamscape, product of a bizarre undertaking was the castle. Only this time, crafted from sand. A castle strikingly reminiscent floating upside down high above of the dueling arena no one but those who'd fought in it would recognize. She had crafted and built it with a sure knowledge of one intimately familiar with the imperialistic structure. She knew what lay within those those castle walls. Her_, their_, memories were real enough to be denied otherwise.

Sasami withdrew a camera from her bag and was busy taking pictures of the sand castle. She snapped shots from different angles. "Tenchi and his dad would be very impressed with this. I got to take more pictures for them to see." Sasami then had Utena take pictures of her, indicating the victory sign, thrust out before her as she smiled broadly for the camera.

Once the girl was satisfied, Sasami took the camera from Utena and turned it on the blue-eyed girl. Submitting to her wishes, Utena dutifully posed for her and allowed Sasami to direct her. Even then, her mind wondered how was it that she was so bound by what happen to even now make itself present in such manifestations.

She'll have to accept this things. It couldn't be helped. Dios and she were intrinsically bound to each other.

"Ready to head back?" Utena asked, already beginning to gather their things together.

"What should we do now?" Sasami asked. "I don't want to tear it down."

"We won't," Utena assured her. "We'll just let the sea do it." She watched the waves and respected the power behind them. Several lines from a poem flashed through her mind.

_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea..._

* * *

The pink-haired girl was reflective as she walked besides her young friend. She always marveled how Sasami always managed to make her feel so child-like, question things she had forgotten, ponder answers she thought she stopped asking or seeking. Just playing in the sand made her feel refreshed, invigorated.

Sasami was precious to her.

"Utena?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a strange dream, months ago but I still remember it."

"What about?"

"Well you and the others were in it," Sasami began. "We were on a quest, searching for something, I don't know what it was and, but you were determined to find it."

"Me?"

"You were the one who led in this journey and we followed you."

Listening intently, Utena was intrigued by this strange recounting.

"It was so strange but, even though everything is fractured and hazy, I still can't forget it." Sasami said. Usually her sleeping hours weren't so vivid.

"We came to this castle carved deep into the mountain, where the journey had ended and someone was waiting for you, expecting really. I can't remember what was said," Sasami tried her best to piece it all together, what she remembered anyway. "You stood and walked up a dais where stood before a great fire, the heat alone was hot enough to burn." Sasami looked away as she recounted this part, trying to hide the color that flooded her face. You removed all the armor and had only your hair to cover you, but even then, there were scars..."

Sasami was too preoccupied with her discomfort to notice Utena's socked expression, the color drained from her face. Still the princess hurried on, "You walked into the fire as you stared into something." Even now Sasami was incredulous.

Utena fought to keep her face and voice composed. "What was it?"

"I don't know but, whatever it was, it hurt you and you tried to break away. There was this intense fire, the heat was hot enough to burn. In the heart of the fire you stood and stepped out. In the dream I tried to help, to free you, but I..." Sasami couldn't speak it felt just like when she lay dying, 700 years ago, beyond all hope, save for Tsunami's intervention. Because of that, she was able to live a semblance of a life that otherwise would have been lost to her.

But that encounter changed her forever. What happened in that dream, in the heart of the flame was the same feeling. Only this time it was Utena who had saved her.

"Whatever happened changed me and changed you, into something more," Sasami finished, she still felt the chills that ran down her spin every time she though of that moment. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms about herself.

"It's the same experience I had when Tsunami saved me. The same..."

The pink-haired girl knew of the impending assimilation that Sasami feared once she reached maturity. Utena understood that the little girl feared losing herself to a more powerful entity. "Come on there's something I want to show you."

Silently Sasami followed.

Utena led her to the lake and they stood at the dock, she reached for Sasami's hand holding it lightly. "I can understand your fears, Sasami."

She saw the look on the younger girl's face. _I can't just tell her_, Utena thought, _I have to show her, then just speak mere words._

She closed her eyes, and Utena wondered if what happened with Dios shamed him. At first she didn't want to talk to him, unwilling to face what had occurred that evening. But Utena began to realize that the melding of their minds was a double-edged sword, just as easily his thoughts and memories reached her, her own human emotions filtered through, affecting him. It could explain why Dios' usually careful hold on his memory could have slipped. They were overwhelming to say the least, to experience the full force of them.

The reticent silence, needed to be broken, he knew that she understood now and that Utena needed him, not for herself, but another. Certain that he would respond to her call, Utena reached into herself until she felt the familiar presence within her mind. _Dios..._

The little girl felt the faint sent of roses that Utena always gave off, gather and became more potent and present. Felt the light breeze carried it, lightly brushing against her senses. When Sasami opened her eyes she found herself looking into Utena's eyes, swirling with green. the gentle breeze played with Utena's hair, teasing it lightly about her face.

Before Sasami could voice any questions, Utena led her to the edge of the dock, indicating that she turn her attention to the water bellow. What Sasami saw caused the little princess gasp in surprise. Standing besides Sasami was not just Utena but a handsome looking man, who shimmered in the water, dark purple hair, dressed in gleaming white.

Sasami's eyes went back to Utena who was smiling faintly as the girl, marveled. Impulsively, she dropped to her knees as she leaned further the edge of the dock to get a closer look at the reflection in the water. She resisted the urge to dip her fingers in the water, knowing that if she did so, the ripple effect would distort the image.

Wide-eyed, she stared, studying his dark feature, eyes that were a starling vivid green. "Wow." She felt Utena's movement as sit down beside her and the reflection moved accordingly. She drew one knee up, resting her forearms against it, while her other leg dangled off the edge of the dock.

"Yeah," Utena agreed as she made the introductions. "Sasami, this is Prince Dios. Dios, Princess Sasami."

"Nice to meet you," Sasami said with a wave, she watched as the reflection gave a tilt of the head in acknowledgment. She turned her attention to the older girl sitting besides her.

She mouthed the words silently. "How?"

"Something like what happened with you. He came to me in my most desperate hour and saved me." She answered, knowing that she was being vague but the point was not to fuel further curiosity, but to let Sasami know she was not alone.

"But when I grow, my memories and Tsunami's will merge and I will be-" the little girl cut off the flow of words. Utena understood implicitly.

"Although, Dios resides within me, nothing is lost. I still remain myself." Utena said firmly. Although she had the occasional brush with his memories, his vast knowledge. A strange sensation of experiencing events that were not her own.

"He's handsome," Sasami commented.

Utena chuckled softly, knowing Dios did have such an effect. The princess blushed, it was things like this that left her feeling like a child. She shifted her position on the dock until she found herself sitting face to face with Utena. Her face held a strange expression as her eyes took in the sight of Utena.

Sasami moved closer as she leaned in, pink eyes peering into Utena that the girl was feeling self-conscious, wondering if she had something on her face. Closer, closer still, the princess moved that Utena saw herself reflected in her eyes. _Do I have something on my face_? she wondered.

She tried to remain still, keeping her face black from the confusion she was feeling. What was Sasami doing, staring so intently.

"Green eyes are pretty, but I like your blue eyes better," Sasami said, then broke into a smile.

Utena brow shot up, and blinked. "Thanks." The green was gone and the endless blue remained. "So whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Sasami beamed brightly, feeling that now there was someone she could turn to, talk about her fears, fears that encroached and she fought to keep at bay. Sasami looked like she needed a hug and Utena scooted over to oblige.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For everything," Sasami said moving away. "I know that you don't like to talk about yourself much."

"That obvious, huh?" Utena quipped, trying to be light-hearted. There was a reason she didn't. But she felt good about having someone finally meet Dios.

Not just anyone, but Sasami. She was a spacial kid.

Just then Tenchi showed jogging up, his brow creased in worry. "Is everything okay?" He felt the change in the air, the burst of chi that flared and thinking something was up came out to investigate and only found Sasami and Utena sitting idly on the dock.

"Just fine Tenchi!" Sasami said with a smile.

"Don't worry so much," Utena added.

The older boy gave her a look, that Utena clearly understood and brought a grin to her face. He turned his attention to Sasami.

"Uh, Sasami, you think that we can have dinner soon?" His eyes were beseeching.

"The girls are giving you trouble again?"

"I'm afraid what they'll do to the-" before the rest of the words were out of his mouth, sounds of blasts were heard. His dark eyes had a panicked look in them, dreading what he'll find. Whatever it was, meant extra work for him. His, eyes closed as his head dropped, shoulders dropping in defeat.

A slender hand rested on his shoulder, turning his head, he saw Utena's sympathetic gaze. "I'll help you."

"Thanks," he muttered. Taking a breath, Tenchi's lungs took in air, filled with the fragrant scent associated with Utena. As he exhaled, he felt better.

Still, Tenchi knew he had to go and play referee between those two, that is if he wanted to have his home left standing intact.

Collateral damage.

He often wondered if Ayeka and Ryoko just looked for any excuse to argue. It just so happens that he was what was the focal point of said arguments. He wand through his mind, seeking the definition of the term.

"_the unintentional damage or incidental damage affecting facilities, equipment, or personnel, occurring as a result of military actions directed against targeted enemy forces or facilities. Such damage can occur to friendly, neutral, and even enemy forces_."

Tenchi couldn't help but wince. It definitely described the princess and the pirate, who were constantly at odds with each other. Their casual retaliation of each other, the strike and counterattack had the flavor of military action...

The young man took off in a sprint, leaving the other two behind to catch up.

Utena watched him go, feeling swelling of great sympathy for him.

Just as she was observing the older boy, Utena peered looked over her shoulder, curious. The Juraian princess had a thoughtful expression on her face as she looked at the older girl.

"Sasami?" Utena spoke her name, in itself a question. She heard light ta ta ta ta steps that echoed upon the deck, the only indication of her imminent intent.

Yet, her blue eyes couldn't believe what Sasami was doing.

The impetuous princess, had launched herself upon Utena's back, wrapping her arms securely about the pink-haired girl's neck.

For several seconds Utena staggered under the sudden weight and fought to regain her center of balance.

She was stunned, not thinking that she'd ever give piggyback rides ever again, thoughts of her friend ran through her head as Sasami's own surprisingly strong hold kept her from falling off. Recovering quickly from the surprise, she reacted automatically, supported the weight, by hooking a hand under each about the knee.

"So Wakaba always was doing this to you..." She said, her words cheerful and utterly bright against Utena's ear. "I thought this is what best friends do..."

"Well, you shouldn't do what she does." Utena pointed out laughing. "Wakaba's a bit _weird, _you know_._"

"I wanted to try it... even if its weird." Sasami said. "It's nice." She admitted as she closed her eyes for a second.

Utena was warmed by her words. It did feel nice. She kind of missed it.

"Am I heavy?" Sasami asked, slightly worried.

"No, you're light as a feather," she answered. Actually compared to her past experiences with these type of ambushes, it was true. Shifting her hold to something more secure, she added, "Just hold on."

Sasami's peel of laughter echoed brilliantly as Utena took off, quickening her pace.

**Author's Notes:**

This is the end of Chapter 19:

Once again, I apologize for the late posting. I was trying to figure out were I was going with this. It gripped me and just wouldn't let go. Quite maddening really.

However, my thoughts kept wandering as I wrote this, and I don't like it one bit. I must do something.

I can hear my three year-old nephew's voice in my head, uttering repeatedly a word I taught him, _Focus, focus, focus. _

It never fails to make me smile. My new mantra.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	20. Art of the Warrior

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 20: Art of the Warrior**

Finishing her work early, she sat at her desk, reading a book, waiting for class to end.

Utena wanted to expand her knowledge of the sword and was pouring over data, in whatever language she found, once again thankful that she was able to understand all that she read with relative ease. So as she set her mind to learn further about the different forms in the art of the sword, be it Western or Oriental in style. Either way, Utena found things she could adopt.

As she continued to read, she found her curiosity piqued at the moment by the Katori Shinto Ryu style.

_Kenjutsu is a military art form which was created in Japan in the 15th century. It was primarily designed to prepare samurai, as well as ordinary soldiers for combat on the battlefield. The main emphasis of kenjutsu centers around the practice of swordsmanship. But in some styles the practice of other battlefield-related weapons is also an integral part of their curricula. At the simplest level, it can be viewed as a collection of combat techniques for various weapons, most notably the sword. At a more complex level, it can be considered the study of the strategy both large-scale and small, offensive as well as defensive._

_In terms of learning to fight with a sword, kenjutsu has a more complete curriculum. Kendo of necessity limits the range of techniques and targets. Kendoka generally use shinai, which allow techniques which do not work with real swords. Kenjutsu practitioners do not usually use shinai in training, preferring to use bokken (wooden swords) or katana (steel swords) in order to preserve the cutting techniques of real sword fighting. _

_Kenjutsu training largely consists of practicing cutting technique and performing partner kata. For safety reasons, free-sparring is seldom practiced with bokken or katana. _

_Around the Japanese sword grew a whole philosophy. It has many names, as ken, katana, tachi, and to. _

_**History**_

_The history of kenjutsu dates back to the late Kamakura Period ( 1192 - 1333) when the country was embroiled in a series of civil wars unparalleled in Japanese history, as the influence and authority of the ruling Ashikaga Shogunate waned and the various provincial warlords all vied with one another for hegemony and control of the land. It was in this tumultuous environment that the growth of the military arts blossomed, as there evolved the need for well-organized martial disciplines to train and prepare the legions of warriors and clan members for combat on the battlefields. Kenjutsu was one of the Six Ancient Martial Arts which warriors study; the others were archery, jujutsu, gunnery, horsemanship and spearman ship. But in terms of popularity and practicality, kenjutsu (swordsmanship) practitioners out numbered all others, especially with the advent of the warrior's code of ethic, Bushido. The pre-eminence of the study of swordsmanship continued up until the late 20th century, when unarmed martial arts then became popular._

_Martial Traditions_

_Traditionally, study of kenjutsu originated in the Shinto shrines. The oldest acknowledged style of swordsmanship is Katori Shinto Ryu. Many famous swordsman in Japanese history trained in this style and the roots of some famous styles of swordsmanship can be traced back directly to Katori Shinto Ryu. One of the most famous swordsmen in Japanese history, Tsukahara Bokuden, who was never defeated in over 100 duels and fought on the battlefield 37 times, trained in Katori Shinto Ryu in his youth and at the age of 37, created Kashima Shinto Ryu, a student of this style ,later created Shinkage Ryu. One of the Nobutsuna's brightest students, Yagyu Muneyoshi, later gained fame and honour for his family when, after he devised his own style, Yagyu Shikage Ryu, based upon what he had learned from Notutsuna, he was called upon to instruct the Shogun Tokugawa. Yagyu Shinkage Ryu has been handed down in tact to the present day and is very well-known in Japanese fencing circles. Even modern kendo has been influenced by techniques taught in these traditional styles of kenjutsu._

There were converations that buzzed around her and disterbed reading, Utena glanced at the clock. Seeing that watching the clock was no good, and time seem to slow down even more, she asked for permission to head onto the libery. Seeing that the given assignment was completed the instructor had no problem with it.

Walking down the halls and greeted all that said hello, she made a turn and walked into the libery where other students used it to study in peace and quite without being disturbed.

She scanned the room and her eyes fell upon a table where several books were stacked into piles. Utena was briefly reminded of a fortress. Amused, she walked over to the table and found a seat, a chair down. Quietly setting her things down, Utena reached into her bag and pulled out her sketch book. So far it included a full page, cross hatched drawing of Ryo-oh-ki, a rough outline of the lake view from her window, drawings of several stylized roses. She flipped through it, the light rustling sound of bypassing filled pages, until finding an empty one.

Staring at the black sheet before her wasn't helping and fought the urge to drum her pencil against the table. She was at the libery after all, not home. Feeling uninspired, Utena's mind wondered around the room, hoping that something interesting would catch her attention. and her hand moved automatically, drifting. A short time later, Utena interrupted by a cheery voice.

It belonged to one of her teacher's, pleasant even though it lacked the proper authority needed to teach. Nonetheless, the blue-eyed girl liked her. the teacher in question stood besides Utena's desk as she peered over shoulder. "That's a cute bear!" Ms. Readman exclaimed softly.

_Huh?_ Utena blinked, and looked own at what she had doodled on the page. Sketched out in rough outlines was the tower of books, made to resemble castle walls.

She recognized the rotund shape of the body, minus the necktie and ear hoop that pinched one of his massive ears. But the black beady eyes and bushy brows along with the chubby cheeks that always were puffed up, especially when stuffed with food. She had drawn Chu Chu dressed in 16th century garb, with the plumbed hat, The ruffled neck piece and stripped ballooned pants.

A fanatical, if whimsical, setting.

She couldn't help the wistful smile that graced her lips. "It's a monkey," she corrected automatically.

Ms. Readman brows arched slightly in surprise, replaced by a small frown as she leaned in closer and studied the sketch. After a moment she straightened, while thrusting her glasses, back into place with her forefinger. "A monkey you say? I see. Well done!" she enthused. "Thank you," she murmured.

Her attention was caught once again by something else on the page and the more she looked, the more she was able to see. An outline of a girl in shadow, depicted in a flowing dress that was finally detailed and dark voluminous hair. An arm was outstretched as if flinging away something, the teacher peered closer, a pair of glasses.

"Who's this?" she asked, turning to Utena, and continued to talk, "even though her face is in shadow, the rest is beautifully done." She was surprised by the girl's paled features and the sudden blush, realizing who she was looking at. She seemed at a loss.

"Someone dear to me," the girl managed to say, words soft and meaningful.

Ms Readman correctly read Utena's reaction as she realized she must of stumbled upon a sensitive matter. Thinking the best way to amend the situation, Yuriko decided to share something of her own.

"There's someone special to me," Yuriko said. At her words, Utena's head lifted and tilted back to meet her eyes. "I haven't seen her for quite a while but I know we'll meet again--."

Utena eyes brightened as finished Yurkio's sentence with a single word but laced with great significance, a promise in itself. "Someday." The brilliant smile that graced her features matched the light in her blue eyes, their gazes meeting with perfect understanding.

"Yes," Yuriko agreed, her throat tight with emotion. She was stunned that this girl, no, young woman and a kindred spirit, echoed so brightly what was in her own heart. With such vibrant beauty that gave her hope.

The moment faded leaving behind both teacher and student. The British woman smiled and Utena did the same acknowledging the moment then and now. Ms. Readman drifted to her set amongst the tower of books of her making and sat down, already opening a book and immediately absorbed in the story.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched, as those black rimmed glasses slid down the ridge of Ms. Readman's nose. After several attempts of pushing them back into place, clearly exasperated, she removed them and withdrew a case from a pocket. The young woman fumbled with a little case, an eyewear kit, and heard it snap open.

Utena moved over to the empty seat between them. She resisted the urge to reach out and take both items. "Would you like some help?" Utena offered politely after seeing the teacher's struggle with tightening the loose screw. It seemed that she was nearsighted.

"I appreciate it," the teacher replied, her cheeks coloring as she handed both kit and glasses over. "They're such a bother, but I just can't read without them." She was clearly put off that the glasses she relied on, are the very thing that kept her from enjoying a good read.

Utena flashed her an understanding smile. It was quite obvious how much Ms. Readman loved books. She saw something quite endearing in her face, once again reminded how lovely looked without her glasses. A loveliness that was often overlooked by her absent-minded personality.

Finding the right tool, Utena made quick work repairing the loose screws. As she did so, also made sure that the tightening didn't interfere with the flexibility of opening and closing them.

"There you go," Utena announced once she was done and returned them.

"Thank you very much!" Ms. Readman said, beaming her extreme pleasure before submersing herself in her book once more.

Utena couldn't contain the soft chuckle that escaped. She was left wondering about people and the strange addictions that had even stranger names. She could understand the appreciation of a good book, the knowledge found with its bound pages. But to have an utter fascination with the written word was beyond her.

Ah well, to each their own.

* * *

It was lunch time and Utena sat under her favorite shady tree, back pressed against the rough bark of the tree, sketchbook splayed out across her lap. Several more sketches of students lounging around filled the pages but none were satisfactory enough to linger on.

Utena continued to seek out her inspiration amist the crowds the laughing throng, when a familiar shadow loomed, blocking out the sunlight.

"What are you working on, Utena?"

Her pencil stilled, taking her eyes off the page to address the speaker. His broad face was filled with curiosity, stressed by his thick glasses.

"Hey, Amagasaki," she greeted. "On an art project."

The older boy shifted nervously, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Amagasaki's nose colored, indicating his embarrassment. "I'll leave you alone."

Utena was kind enough not to point that out, instead her eyes traveled to what the boy held in his hand. She spotted the latest wrestling magazines.

"What do you got there?" she asked, closing her sketchbook, thinking that a break couldn't hurt.

Finally remembering what bought him over, Amagasaki's moment of awkwardness vanished in the face of his enthusiasm. "I just got these," he said. "Inside are he latest interviews with the top wrestlers in Japan. I thought you might be interested in taking a look."

She took the offered magazine, while indicating that he sit down as she look a moment to go over the contents. Utena politely ignored the grunt of discomfort from the boy as it was clear he was not use to moving with ease. Blue eyes skimmed the pages quickly, as the boy sought to get comfortable. Even so, Amagasaki sent not so discrete glances, over the thick rim of his glasses. "You're right, there is something here. But what do you think of the basic grappling techniques done in the Olympics? Stripped of all the flashy moves and wasted movement."

He fidgeted under Utena's blue gaze. It was on the tip of his mouth to lie, but something in her expectant glance moved Amagasaki to speak the truth. "Well, I find it kind of boring really," he finally answered with nervous laughter, expression sheepish. But the gleam in those eyes caused him to relax.

Utena's eyes danced with mirth. She really couldn't blame Amagasaki for his honest... assessment. After suppressing her laughter she spoke, voice light with amusement. "I agree, but the techniques used are solid and very useful." She continued in her observation. "The wrestler has superb center of balance and strength."

He shifted yet again, grimacing as something prodded painfully against his leg. Moving slightly, he found the offending object-a pebble- and tossed it out of the way.

Amagasaki crossed his legs and lean forward. "I actually have an idea for a manga..." he said with his trademark exciteability.

She had an idea what it was. "Let me guess..." Her words trailed off, as her face took a playful air of pensive repose, "wrestling." Her face then became bright as she teased lightly.

The rotund boy blushed, seeing how obvious he was in his one obsession of all things wrestling. "Uh, yeah, that's right Utena."

"So what's it about?" Utena asked.

Amagasaki's embarrassment abated as Utena gave him the perfect opening he needed as he launched into his reply. "I want it to be about the main character's journey to become the best and what he goes through to get there." As he warmed up, Amagasaki leaned in further forward in his excited state. "But there will be tones of awesome matches along the way to fame and glory."

She nodded and asked another question. "So what does the protagonist look like?"

"I'm still having trouble with that." Amagasaki admitted with a sigh. "I want him to stand out, easy to recognize, but that's what's so hard. You see, he the classic underdog that everyone underestimates. There's nothing special, no abilities but his intense desire to be the best."

She could well understand that. She wanted to hone her skills as best as possible, "Determination and drive can trump natural ability any day." Utena agreed.

His dark eyes lit up.

"What else?"

"Well, he gives it his all, in practice, but there are street matches that he fight's in, continuously honing his skills but he can't afford to be identified, so he wears this mask..."

"Interesting," she said, then asked. "Can I help?"

"Sure!" beamed Amagasaki, surprised.

Opening her sketchbook she turned the page she was doodling on and scooted over to the boy until they were sitting side by side. Never mind the sudden nervousness that assaulted him. Utena's blissful behavior that nothing was amiss, allowed him to focus on the task at hand and not at the welcome nearness of the beautiful girl besides him.

"For starters, I'm going to need a general description, and we'll work from there," she said.

"Okay, whatever you need," he said. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. It was going to take more time to do that than they both had at the moment. Besides, Amagasaki didn't want to take up Utena's time no matter how much he did want to monopolize it. "Do you mind?" There was an unasked question in his eyes as he gestured for the sketchbook in her lap.

"Sure." Utena was quick to read between the lines and after a second of deliberation, she handed her sketchbook over to him along with the pencil. After all, it was the quickest way to get it done.

Within a few minutes, her sketchbook was returned and she studied the image. Amagasaki had rendered his character well enough to work with. She wasn't really surprised to see the overt similarities between the creator and character. Utena had to admit that one had to draw from one's own experience and knowledge.

She began to create a rough outline, easily tweaked and changed, as they put their heads together to create something satisfactory. They were so engrossed in the task that, they missed the puzzled looks sent their way. Who would have thought to see the class clown with one of the most beautiful girls on campus.

Finally, after the volleying of ideas and suggestions back and forth, the end product pleased Amagasaki. Utena tore the page from her book and handed over to him. He was beaming at the paper in his hands.

The bell rang, and Utena gathered her things, thrusting them in the bag, before rising to her feet. "See you around," she said amicably.

Still beaming and In his enthusiasm, his inital reaction was to hug her. Utena in turn, moved without thought, acting on impulse as she easily stepped out his reach. A surprised and overbalanced Amagasaki fell face first into the grass. Realizing her mistake, Inwardly, Utena groaned.

Tenchi seeing the mess his friend was in went over to help. "Let's go big guy, or we'll be late to class," he said as he hooked a hand under his friend's arm, hoisting him to his feet. The bigger boy was spiting out blades of grass.

"Sorry about that," Utena said, eyes apologetic. "It's a habit."

"That's okay," said a red-faced Amagasaki, laughing weakly. "Uh, thanks for the help."

"Sure, no problem," she said. "Gotta go!" she waved at the two of them as she took off running.

Both boys waved back as the girl was swallowed up in the crowd.

Tenchi's attention returned to his friend, after a dejected sigh escaped his lips.

Amagasaki glanced sideways at Tenchi, The hopeless look in his face, indicated that he already knew the answer to his question before he even asked it. "Do you think that I have a shot in hell?"

Tenchi looked at his friend, wide-eyed and at a loss for words. Amagasaki knew, but Tenchi understood his need to have it said aloud. He just hated to be the bearer of bad news and unwanted truths. He straightened, as his friend waited for the blow to fall. "No one does," Tenchi said, trying to ease the painful sting of his words, a bitter confirmation. _Not even if you sold your soul for it, _Tenchi thought sympathetically. He wasn't about to out Utena at school, to sooth his friend's dashed dreams.

Amagasaki deflated even further, but didn't catch the meaning behind his words, and it was just as well. "Whoever the lucky S.O.B. will be, Tenjou is sure something special." His eyes fell on the sketch they had worked together, another sigh escaping his lips.

This time, Tenchi wisely kept his mouth shut. Besides, what more could he say?

The warning bell rang and Tenchi winced. "Kuso," he muttered, hating that he was going to be late to class.

* * *

Utena steadied her gaze as she leveled her bokken. She had much on her mind, and she reckoned a little heavy practice would help her focus. Symbolically, she brought her sword down in several dicing motions, as if she was slicing her problems into smaller pieces. Together, they were too much for her to ponder at once. But in their elemental pieces, she just might be able to make some sense out of them.

She had started down this path, to become like the Prince of her childhood, then to atone for the mistakes made along the journey. Now she had to sort out what her own feelings. She was not just sure what they were. Coming here to Okayama and specifically to the Masaki's doorstep, made her stronger, less lost, in their own regards of her. Last night had proven that point. Living here, and having a semblance of a normal life, being with them made her feel complete in a sense, yet Utena still felt empty in another. She still needed to know more.

_And that would ruin everything_? she thought as she spun on one foot before back flipping three times and landing in a defensive stance. _Wouldn't it?_

"I was so alone before coming here," she admitted to herself. "I don't want to be alone again."

_But you will be_, a voice full of sin taunted in the back of her mind. _You will be alone, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. _

"Shut up!" Utena yelled at herself. With a scream she charged forward and brought her blade up in a short arc, then cross-cutting to her left in one fluid motion. A feigned parry to her right returned Utena to her defensive posture. "Nothing is concrete. Nothing is set in stone."

_But it is_, her inner demon taunted. _You cannot change what has been ordained from the beginning. You shall inherit the same fortune as your predecessors. _

Utena froze. That was her worst fear. No matter what she decided; that ultimately in the end she would suffer the same fate as the countless duelists before her. She would be alone, the one she loved taken from her by the fates for their own cruel intentions. Shaking her head, Utena began a new set of kata. The slow, measured movements help clear her mind, but the underlying problem was still there. She was scared.

_See_, her devil toyed, mocking. _I know your worst of fears. I am the face of them._

"Fear can be overcome," Utena said as stoically as Katsuhito would. If she knew anything, it was that fact. She had already conquered so many doubts in her life. Her fears that she had been responsible for her parents death; her fears that she failed; and fears that she could not stand up to protect her new family.

And it was this fear that worried right now. The fact that she and Sasami had the same dream, with the same creature was unsettling. Even more unnerving was the fact that they each saw different members of the family die in their respective dreams. What this meant, she did not know. She had already seen so many threats as such, the duelist, those of the Black Rose, Mikage; just to name a few. Summoning the courage to deal with the threat, if there really was one, would not be a problem.

Her lingering doubts stayed on the dream though, and how Sasami had seemingly shared that strange dream with her?. Near as she could tell it would have coincided with the fact that she had something of the divine within her. _Why? _Utena wondered. _If I dreamed it, and Sasami dreamed it, there has to be some connection, but what?_

Utena shook her head to clear the haze of thoughts before she resumed her practices. She knew the dream held some significance, but just what?

_Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it._

Sidelining that train of thoughts for now, she turned to other concerns. "Ohtori." Utena whispered, the mere word living her lips in bitter sorrow. She knew that she could not turn her back on that part of her past forever as much as she would like to. She was a warrior and warriors need not to fear the dark. Her grip tightened on the bokken. She should not flinch before a mare name. She had faced him in truth and would have ended it all then, if not for Anthy's... interference. The betrayal hurt, even know but it was tempered with painful understanding. She did not forget that whatever the Devil had become, he was once an angel. Anthy was bound to the memory of once upon a time, that she was devoted for centuries. No amount of genuine friendship and kindness as her Betrothed of a few months could not hope to challenge that.

And not for the first time, her thoughts wondered down a path filled with what if's, knowing it was unwise to linger. _Perhaps if I faced my feelings maybe-­_ Utena turned her mind away from where they were heading. She understood well enough that bemoaning what could have been was not helping. But sometimes heart did not follow head. She needed to acknowledge it, embrace it, and continue to move forward.

And forwards she shall.

The girl began to practice her forward lunges. Each time she brought the bokken down she pondered the situation. But the words left her mouth before she could shape them. "There will be a reckoning," she uttered, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was something in the air that took note as if waiting for her to speak them. Utena shook her head, banishing the feeling.

_I can defeat him. But I cannot put a stop to him without the Power to Revolutionize the World. _Utena gritted her teeth as swung the bokken with all her might to the left, then to her right, trying to keep the motion as fluid as possible. _Dios knows that I don't want power, but that's what being his successor would involve, unless I keep refusing, s_he pondered, if she continued to do so there was little chance of stopping completely. She knew that was one of the biggest difference between her and all of those she fought in Ohtori. they sought it desperately for their own private reasons. While she never did and yet it was in her hands. It didn't matter how they fought, using whatever means necessary. Every action fraught with lies, malice, manipulation, brute force, fury, and when all failed, backstabbing seduction.

All that soul numbing pain and misery.

All for the Power of Dios, to revolutionize the world.

Absolute power, true life or death-who could be trusted with that kind of power? Who was uncorruptable? Answer, none. Everyone has their blind spots, the place where they are so sure of themselves that they see only their rightness. She trusted herself, yet there were days when Utena doubted herself. Utena was hoping that the doubt would keep her honest. Maybe she was fooling herself. Maybe no one could be given that kind of power and stay fair and just. Maybe that old saying is true; power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. She'd do her best, and knew one thing for certain: if she didn't get a handle on the situation now, it will ride over her. Utena might gain the power, but lose everything else. She never really wanted the Power of Revolution; but she wanted to try and make things better. And that of course was her revelation, that very desire was probably her blind spot, and the beginnings of corruption. To think that she, Utena knew what would be better for all. How terribly arrogant.

Sighing heavily, Utena began to circle the practice yard, sword drawn, waiting on her unseen assailant to strike.

Without realizing it, Utena's mind projected a mental image of Anthy and Akio circling apart from her, where her phantasm opponent would have been. The spill of violet hair cascading down their shoulders, dressed in familiar red and black. Akio's shirt was something sort of 1700's, with mounds of ruffles at the sleeves and neck. It was left unbuttoned down to his chest, laying bare the smooth broadness of his dusk-colored chest, clinched closed at the waist by form fitting leather pants. The skin-tight, leather was in turn, tucked in thigh-high boots. It was hard to tell where the pants left off and the boots began.

There he was, a sensuous temptation, hard to resist the very epitome of all that was sin.

_I am the face of them._

Anthy was barefoot, swathed in a flowing red dress and skillfully wrought gold bands encircled her upper arms, and around her slender ankles. Simply clad, but still oh so achingly beautiful to Utena.

The sight was so vivid that it caused Utena's blue eyes to widen along with a soft gasp. Each was using their wiles to seduce Utena, telling her that they were the best one for her. They were so enticing, telling Utena how wonderful her life would be with them. Utena held her ground, until they stepped in unison towards her. Now the phantoms were telling how perfect things would be with them both. Utena started shaking as the phantoms drew nearer. The pair of ghosts stopped less than a meter from the pink-haired warrior, and glared at her seductively. Utena swallowed audibly, just as the wraiths lunged for her with a blood curdling screech. Instinctively, the girl brought her bokken down. Instantly the two specters dissolved into a shimmer of multi-colored specks, leaving Utena with only a cold shiver racing over her body.

"I'm letting my mind get away from me," she scolded herself, as she took several great, gulping breaths. "I can't give in to my fear, or I will never know where my heart lies." As her nerves calmed, Utena began a slow, deliberate kata.

Finishing her kata, Utena slowly circled the small training target hanging from a tree branch. The small bit of wood was no longer than three centimeters around and five long. It hung perfectly still in the afternoon air, waiting for Utena to strike. The exercise was designed to perfect hand-eye coordination. The hanging block would act like an erratic pendulum, swinging to and fro once set into motion by a good swift whack. The difficulty in the exercise was to hit the block on each down swing, never allowing it to complete a full arc. The smaller the block, the more difficult the practice; and true masters will attempt the exercise with more than one block in play. Utena had tried to keep three blocks in motion once, lasting only a few minutes before being hit in the back of the head by two of the blocks. She remembered that day well.

"You did well," Katsuhito had applauded. "But you still have much to practice." Then without speaking a word Katsuhito fixed a fourth block from the branch and leveled his bokken at the center of the group. Utena and Tenchi watched in amazement as his grandfather set all the blocks into motion with one great swing and then proceeded to keep them in motion for the better part of ten minutes, before he allowed one to miss. Even then, Utena was not completely confident that the one miss was an accident.

Utena glared at the block, remembering Tenchi's grandfathers actions. After a few calming breathes, she lunged towards the block. With a sharp crack she sent it spinning away from her. Reflexively she smacked it again with a backhanded slice before pirouetting and bopping it with a well timed blocking move. Utena focused on the block, seeing it and only it as she practiced. Its erratic motions followed no logic, just the physical reaction to the force she exerted upon it.

That is when her epiphany hit, along with the block upside the back of her head. Utena staggered from the training square and sat upon a large boulder. Patting her face and neck down with a towel, she began to calm her breathing with a series of often practiced techniques. As she sat there, she watched the block swing back and forth is shallower and shallower arcs until it came to a rest, spinning clockwise then counter clockwise a few times.

While she was struggling to keep up with the block, Utena realized it would only do what she enacted upon it. The same held true with her thoughts. If she put her fears of being alone and so forth, in the end it would come true, in one form or another. As with the block, she was the prime mover of the current situation. Her actions would dictate not only her future, but the others' futures as well. What would be the chain reaction to her actions?

She did not know the answer to these questions, nor the others she had pondered as of yet, but she was certain that she would, in time. And if the answers never came, she would have to live with that. But Utena vowed to herself, that she would do everything in her power to find those answers.

* * *

Utena found her way to her privete traing room and after actiating her sparring partner she let lose. Great was her pleasure in her improvements in her fencing lessons. She could hold her own well enough without easily giving into the program's feints and equally push him back. It wasn't long after, that she scored a point against Ruka.

The simulated fencer marely steeped back and bowed, acknowlageing his defeat.

Suffused with the effort of her achievement,she lowered herself gracefully to the ground, back against the mirror. It was time she began to test her control over the power of the Rose Prince rather than hesitate from it. She remembered the rush of the power, filled her up to the brim, and drowning in heady scent of roses. Sitting in a position of meditation, Utena rested the back of her hands against her thighs, and closed her eyes. Deep steadying breathes settled the racing thoughts as she slowly forced her mind empty of all thought. Her only purpose was focusing on the steady pulse of her heart, in tune with her breathing. She felt herself go, reaching for a place she began to reach a little at a time. Her consciousness was giving way to the deep recesses of her mind, reaching a perfectly relaxed state of being.

She cautiously, but determinedly sought out memories in her possession that held the knowledge and understanding within the vast store amassed over time. Utena's lips parted as breath began to come much faster, as she had to fight the rush that threatened to overwhelm, tapping into Dios' memories was not an easy task, and would be easily waylaid. by her youthfulness. Her single-mined drive is what kept her trying, even knowing that it will not be enough.

Her breathing became more erratic, and labored as Utena's hands clenched unconsciously into fists. Her body fought something that transcended the physical plane, but was no less affected with this battle of wills. But a battle was first fought and won within the mind before it can take place in reality.

It was too much, much too soon.

Her mind began to feel the strain, the full weight of the knowledge and things that her eyes were not meant to see. Sensing the faltering of Utena's mind, Dios surged to the forefront, shielding her mind form that which she couldn't cope with. With his aid, Utena was once again centered, knowing full well that it was not her doing alone.

She welcomed the knowledge.

Never alone.

The scene scape shifted away from the dark and turbulent weight that came upon her. In the distance there was a light that was rapidly approaching until it rushed past Utena as she sat on the ground. Right before her was the castle, and there he appeared, astride his magnificent white horse. Looming larger than life, gleaming in white, he dismounted and greeted her warmly.

He studied has the youth before him. _Well done_, the words echoed softly in her mind, gentle and as always, laced with affection.

"I missed you," Utena admitted quietly, knowing there was no place for senseless pride here. She will not fight what is the simple truth.

Utena sensed his pleasure, knowing that he knew her thoughts, _I'm always with you_, he replied, the image of him, his green eyes danced with light.

"Thank you," she said and those words were applied to many things, saving her as a child from a despairing, time and again during the duels, even now he lent her the strength of his very presence.

_You did well. But you must tread carefully, slowly on the path you have chosen. Or else you will be overwhelmed, _Dios cautioned.

She understood what he referred to. The power of the Revolution was a rush of raw power that was not easily brought to heel and used lightly and at whim. The time when she and Dios merged, the innate power that he embodied, stole her breath, tempting her with endless possibilities, and filled her with a drunken sense of power. But her one true desire saved her from tittering over from the fine razor's edge from which she was precariously balanced. Even when after the Swords of the World's Hate claimed her.

She wanted to have the ability to help and do right with the charge that was laid upon her, chosen out so many. So she will humble herself to learn.

Knowing her heart and determination, Dios knew that he could not found a worthy successor than in the pink-haired girl who was a kindred soul and yet something far more than he ever hoped to find. She was truly a rare gem that shone ever brightly in her simple desire, the light of her noble nature casting a brilliance around all those that encountered her. He felt hope once again for humanity.

She was his heir, and he knew that Utena mustn't be left to flounder about, without the proper understanding to the power that she now possessed and was hers to wield. Power without understanding can be very dangerous thing and can spell disaster. Although, his protégé never abuse what was given to her, Utena had shied away from it and determined to things by the strength of her own arms. But her acceptance changed things. It was time._ I will instruct you, share what I have gained through my journey. _Dios' voice echoed lightly. Utena blue eyes lit up at hearing this. _But such lessons will come to pass as you slumber, to be in the shape of dreams. _

"Will I remember?" Utena asked, worried that she would not.

_With perfect clarity, my dear,_ he replied assuring her. _I know that you are determined. But above all, you must remember patience._

Whatever is needed, Utena vowed to do.

_And sacrifice._

Utena couldn't pretend that she didn't understand. Because she did, perfectly.

There was always a cost to be paid.

* * *

Having gained Dios' aquitance, Utena purpose was renewed as she threw herself further in her studies and practice sessions with Tenchi and his grandfather, spurred on by the knowledge that, as she hone her mind and body, it would ease the strain with dealing with the memories. She wanted to worthy of his teachings.

Worthy of the trust place in her.

No one was not blind to the added fire burned brightly in the pink-haired girl, that was stoked with her every action. Her channeled energy was intensified. No one understood this sudden shift, the greater but, there was nothing to complain about except to marvel.

Still Utena knew that her time was spread so thin that she had to give up something, in order to focus her energy were it was needed. So as much she regretted to do so, and the cost to her sense of self, she made up her mind to quit her job at the coffee shop.

The talk was not an easy one, she knew would not be an easy one. After her weekend shift was over, Utena approached both Kira and Kiki.

"We need to talk."

She had not missed the somber air about Utena, not her usual easygoing self. "What about?" Kira asked, noted the serious expression in those blue eyes.

"I need you to tell you something."

Both waited expectantly for her to speak.

Utena took a breath and forced the words out of her mouth. "I must resign."

"Ah." Kira's face held understanding, her dark gaze calmly accepting.

Kiki was not calm nor accepting. Her expression held bewilderment at the announcement.

"What?!" Kiki exclaimed. "Why?" as she reached out, placing her hand on her forearm.

Utena took the hand into her own, holding it gently. "There is something I must do. I can't afford-"

Kiki cut off whatever Utena was going to say. "We'll give you a raise! Anything you want, just don't go!" she pleaded, her hand tightening on the one that held her.

"A raise is negotiable," Kira agreed in a smooth voice. "Even extended leave if needed," she added, as she was reluctant to lose such competent worker among her staff. After all, she was a shrewd businesswoman. Still, Kira had a feeling that it would not change Tenjou Utena's mind.

Utena's hand squeezed lightly trying to reassure the girl. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she would not be swayed from her course. She shook her head, her pink locks danced across her face. "Its not about that. You both have been good to me."

Kira caught the regret that laced the girl's words echoing in her voice. Clearly, it was something that Tenjou didn't want to do, but nonetheless needed to be done.

"I don't understand," Kiki protested, trying to quell the sudden unease in her chest.

Utena turned a helpless glance over to Kiki's elder cousin, blue eyes silently seeking help. Kira could not deny her that as she finally stepped in. "Kiki, don't make things harder for Utena than they have to be." Her words were quiet but held gentle reproof.

The girl stiffened, as she lowered her eyes, filled with brimming tears, face burning. She realized that she was acting like a child. She saw the pained look in Utena's eyes. In her embarrassment, Kiki drew her hand away. She jumped to her feet, but the abrupt motion caused a tear to spill and land against Utena's fingers. She felt the salty moister seep into her skin as it made a trail down to her palm.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she turned to leave. Kiki knew that she was close to tears and didn't want to cause a futher scene.

Utena watched her go with eyes filled with sadness. She still felt the trail of the teardrop, shimmering softly. She rubbed it gently with the pad of her thumb and her middle finger. Until the saltwater was gone. "I didn't think that she'd take it this hard," she said with a sigh as she continued to stared bleakly into her upturned palm.

"It was to be expected." Kira agreed. "She'll be okay." She saw something in Utena's face, looking stricken. "I mean she's losing her favorite dolly and its not everyday she finds someone so amendable," she finished with a deadpanned expression that Utena startled into laughter.

It was no secret that she was pliable, she could not challenge that statement, only meet it with laughter.

Reaching up to wipe the tears away, she didn't miss Kira's reflective scrutiny.

Kira could admit to having a certain amount of curiosity about the charming girl sitting before her, what was her story from the moment she set eyes upon her. It was the very perfection of her, the fact that she never saw beyond that, that made Kira speculate. Something must have happened to Utena in her past, perhaps something traumatic. Still these were guesses. But whatever was the cause what could drive the other girl so, but kept her questions to herself, but she still wondered about Utena. And some days it was harder than it should have been not to question the youth that she had come to respect.

She already suspected, but wanted Utena to finally own up to it. This is the only chance she had to ask. And yet, somehow Kira knew that she might not get the answer she wanted to know.

"So now that you're leaving, can you ask you something?" Kira asked, her head tilted to the side.

Utena nodded her head in agreement, wondering what Kira would ask.

"Your leaving," her wording was direct, carefully thought out, so there would be evasion. But it came out more as a statement than question," has to do with the reason for the calluses on your hands?"

Finely arched brows rose lightly as blue eyes flashed with something that was not easy to read. There was a lift in the corner of her lips. She was both surprised by the question but unsurprised that Kira would ask it. She studied the woman, knowing that she respected Utena's need for privacy no matter how unusual her behavior, and never pressed her. Even now, her inquiry however direct was worded politely. Her eyes fell back to her the calloused hand in question, spreading her fingers wide. So Utena figured there was no point in denying it now. "Yes."

Utena noted the surprise that flashed across Kira's face. She had taught them all to expect her evasiveness with personal questions. Kira had not expected her an answer. The quirk of her lips deepened.

"I always knew that you were a student of the sword." Kira stated and leveled her gaze pointedly, when Utena was about to speak. But the woman beat her to it. "You're not a very good liar, you know." The words were spoken in statement and half amused. Utena closed her mouth, swallowing her feeble denials. She did however had the grace to look embarrassed as the older woman continued. "I can understand your need to devote your time completely to your study. I admit to surprise that it took you so long to quit."

Utena met her eyes, her lips quirked at the corners in the faintest of smiles. "I do need the money," she admitted. "But the Sensei I sought finally decided it was time to teach me."

_It was time? _Kira mind echoed as she quirked an eyebrow, her gaze falling upon Utena's upturn hand, her eyes following the calluses that lined them. Her fingers reached out, seemingly out of their own violation and lightly traced the thick pad of that roughened hand, feeling the tactile difference against her touch. Utena twitched at the feather light contact, finding it surprisingly pleasant, but did not protest. Her face gave nothing away. The older woman drew her fingers away, startled by her audacity. She set her hands on the table, locking her fingers together, perhaps hoping to prevent further incidents. She cleared her throat quietly. "Those are not recent," she noted dryly, attempting to deflect from what just happened.

She saw the consternation in those eyes, that belied the spoken words. Maybe she thought that a line was crossed, a liberty taken. Utena was use to Ryoko's attentions that Kira's small action didn't bother her. But she didn't want to add more to the woman's discomfort. Instead she shifted her attention to what was said. The pink-haired girl gave a Gallic shrug, the one that could have meant everything or nothing at all. Her face was pleasantly blank even if her smile was genuine. But Utena decided to elaborate, as Kira pointed out, she was not well versed in pretence. So Utena offered part of the truth while still being vague enough. "I never wait around. I have other Sensei to learn from."

The woman relaxed once she realized that Utena was not offended. Kira was surprised that she got a straight answer for once, she frowned slightly, even if it led to more questions. So she forced herself to be content with that.

"The regulars will be disappointed to see you gone."

"They'll live." Utena replied, and both fell into light laughter.

Settling down Kira had only one thing left to say. "I wish you luck."

She was surprised by Utena's response, it was honest as well as cryptic. "I'm going to need all I can get."

**Author's Notes:**

This is the end of Chapter: Art of the Warrior

Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I have no immediate access to the web. Grrr...

I bet this was not something that was expected. Kind of a filler chapter, but one nonetheless that serves a perpose. Seems somewhat strange. Who would have thought that Ms. Readman made an appearance along with Amagasaki, (poor guy, pinning away after the impossible, who can blame him.) oh well...

I assure you, I have not been idle. I have already worked out the next chapter, and editing out the kinks from it before posting it in a week or so.

Enjoy!

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	21. Light and Shadows

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 21: Light and Shadows**

Today was the _Takaosan Momiji Matsuri, _Maple Leave Festival and all of the gang were going dressed to the hilt in traditional kimonos. As such, Utena was going to wear the one that Ayeka had given her last Christmas. Since she was clueless about such matters, naturally the girl concluded that, the princess was the only one to help her out of her predicament. After all Ayeka knew the proper way to fold and tuck the kimono's several layers in place. She seemed to enjoy the primp and preening of it all and knew her efforts were well worth it.

So it was with an armful of cloth that Utena made her way to the room that both princesses shared and pushing aside her natural aloofness towards the violet-haired royal that Utena gently knocked lightly on the door.

She couldn't blame Ayeka's reaction, the look of surprise that caught her off guard, before swiftly schooling her features into a welcoming smile.

Utena blamed herself for that, it was her failing that she let her memories and emotions get the best of her. She really shouldn't have kept seeing someone that wasn't there, but that was easier said then done. Nonetheless, Ayeka was her own person and was resolved to treat her as such and improve their cordial interactions to something more informal and friendly. It embarrassed her however to note that, it began in such a manner, asking for her help to dress.

So Utena stood there, trying not to squirm, all the while cursing her fair skin as the warmth of a blush tinged her cheeks, explaining her dilemma to the first Princess of Jurai and would she please be willing to help?

Without further ado, Ayeka ushered her inside and took charge. Her manner was quick and efficient as she relieved Utena of her load.

Ayeka gave her two under-garments to wear with it; the specially-padded _hadajuban_ and a heavy _nagajuban, _for her to wear. Ayeka helped Utena put all the layers on, then told her to hold still while she tied the obi in place with some knot that must have been extremely formal, since it took over ten minutes and three tries to get just right.

After the kimono was in place, Ayeka guided her to sit before her vanity mirror. Trusting herself over to the violet-haired princess, the blue-eyed girl went through all the necessary elements as Ayeka then turned her attention to Utena's hair. The princess worked on her thick pink mane, keenly feeling as the comb was dragged through yet another tangle.

Ayeka winced in apologetic sympathy, as she looked Utena in the mirror.

Still, it gave them a moment to talk as they went through the whole grooming process.

"I really appreciate your help Ayeka," Utena said, meaning it.

"I'm glad to be of assistance," the princess said with a pleased smile.

"I'm not very good with things like this," Utena said, "I'm more comfortable with a sword in my hand. Give me a sword any day, so much less complicated and beautifully simple."

"Spoken like a warrior." Ayeka noted with a hint of a smile. "But not all battles are won at the point of the sword. Concessions can be won with alluring beauty."

"Feminine wiles, me?" Utena scoffed skeptically. _I couldn't win a salad fight_, she thought wanly, if she was up against the girls that lived here. Aloud she said, "I don't think so."

Ayeka marveled that Utena didn't worry about frown lines becoming permanently etched into her features. "You are young yet. Who knows what changes time will bring."

Utena fell silent thinking how strange that these people can be so casual about time and their longevity. She changed the subject. "This feels very nice against my skin," Utena noted the silk-like texture of the material, but it somehow seemed even finer than that. Yet it also felt fresh like satin would.

"Only Royals of the House are allowed to wear it," she said.

The girl was surprised by this information. "But I'm not royal," Utena pointed out. "I don't think I should be wearing this."

"Ah, but don't you see?" Ayeka said with a gentle teasing in her eyes, "You often declared yourself a prince."

Utena chuckled. "You must think me awful."

Violet hair shook softly. "Not so. You're a prince and far better suited as such than those born into it." Ayeka added, "You and Lord Tenchi."

Utena tried again. "I still don't think I should-"

Ayeka looked reprovingly at Utena. "You are a stubborn creature. It must be due to Ryoko's influence."

Utena laughed, amused "No, you can't credit Ryoko with that. She'll take it as a compliment. I just do fine on my own, don't you think?"

The princess laughed softly, disarmed. "As you say." she conceded, with a tilt of her head. The gleam in her eyes was of the princess speaking with authority. "And as _I _say, you are a member of _this _household. Our family name is Masaki. As such, you are fit to wear these robes." Her tone did not permit any form of disagreement.

Utena wisely kept her mouth closed.

Ayeka stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Utena had to sit still for the whole process, and now looked herself over, all the while her admiration for the elder princess grew, privately wondering how Ayeka managed to do this every day. It was a testament of Ayeka's patience and understanding of presentation before others, yet she made it all appear so effortless.

The woman looking back at Utena was someone she didn't recognized, a stranger, with her hair swept back from her face, and bound tightly in a traditional Japanese style. Her blue eyes looked like crystal that glittered brightly, set against the shimmering fairness of her skin. The elegance of her features seemed to hold a classical edge, a hint of refinement. Her naturally tinged lips were parted slightly, her eyebrows arched upwards in surprise, unable to believe what she was seeing.

When she appeared before the others, the looks that crossed their faces was filled with wonder. A reaction that Utena wasn't use to and didn't know what to do with.

That evening, Utena walked through the festival grounds with the others, wearing so many layers of clothing that she could hardly breathe. The brightly patterned kimono that she was wearing, a furisode kimono that looked pretty but was made of even heavier material, was enough to remind her why few dressed this way. The November air was cool but Utena wore no overcoat; she thought that if she had one more layer of clothing on, she'd start sweat until she melted into a puddle.

People would do double takes whenever they saw them. And several of them also complimented her on how lovely she looked in the furisode kimono, as well. Utena would smile as she accepted those compliments were maintained with gritted teeth; she knew the purpose of dressing in a furisode was worn only by unmarried women. Its bright colors and designs were essentially an advertisement, saying that here was a woman available for marrying. She had no doubt at all that Ayeka had good intentions; furisode kimonos were so costly to make or buy that most stuck to plainer kimonos for formal wear. But if even one person so much as _hinted_ that she was wearing this blasted heavy outfit and announcing 'I'm single' for _everyone_ to benefit, _heads would roll!_

* * *

They walked the path as a group; Tenchi was surrounded by Ayeka and Ryoko who promised to behave, although that didn't stop them from the usual bickering. There were some things that were impossible to control. Even little Washu decided to take a break from her lab and joined them, as she was paired with Katshusito. Although she was feeling more than just a bit impish, the petite genius kept chatting none stop, running one from one random thought to the next. She behaved like a child with A.D.D. The sight of them was of an older gentleman escorting his hyperactive granddaughter at the festival. There were sympathy glances to be sure, and ones filled amusement at the precocious behavior. Tenchi's grandfather was hard to read, but he might be exasperated. Utena counted her lucky stars that she had an easier time with the two that chose to pair up with her. She herself had Sasami and Mihoshi, the former held onto her hand while looking around with a look of pleasure etched across her face. The latter, held a look of child-like delight, as she linked arm with hers. Utena couldn't help the burst of simple happiness that spread throughout her body, warming her.

They kept going back and forth from various stalls and the venders, sampling their treats and games, their laughter utterly infectious.

* * *

Sasami spotted a gathering of people around a stage that was set in front of a building. There was a sign that read: _kuruma ningyo_. It was a traditional puppet play staged by puppeteers sitting on the tiny carriages.

It is called Kuruma Ningyo because the puppeteer sits on a small wooden seat with wheels (_rokuro-kuruma_) and operates a puppet (_ningyo_). The use of the _rokuro-kuruma_ was an innovation that enabled each puppet to be manipulated by one person, in contrast to the older form of puppetry called Bunraku, in which three people are needed to operate one puppet.

Thrilled, the girl led them over wanting to find a seat for them, eager to see the show. There were others just as excited to see what shadow tale would be enacted. Utena had a strange sensation that crept over her, but shrugged it off. Once all were settled, it began; all eyes were upon the stage, riveted on the story that began to unfold amidst the light and shadows...

The puppets are approximately 4 feet tall, some with articulated fingers, hands, eyelids, or mouths. While seated on the _rokuro-kuruma_ the puppeteer manipulates the puppet's right hand directly, while handling the left hand and the head skillfully with his left hand. Pegs beneath the feet of the puppets are grasped between the toes, giving the appearance that the puppets are walking directly on the stage. This direct one-to-one relationship between the puppet and the handler lends energy and realism to the performance, while allowing for flexibility and high-paced performance styles as well as narrative subjects previously outside of the traditional puppetry repertoire.

And Utena was painfully reminded of the girls in the drama club department... A-Ko, B-Ko, and C-Ko... she heard their voices...

There was faint music that preceded the shadow that appeared. A-Ko, the shadow narrator spoke, to those assembled, as it moved about.

"Finally, finally it's begun," the speaker's voice filled with dramatic flare. "The sealed light… the sorrowful Prince. That which could not be told until now: the Tale of the Rose!"

B-Ko's shadow appeared, announcing in a high-pitched tone that carried a frightful warning. "Beware! Beware! She's here in the world, somewhere."

C-Ko'd shadow emerged, echoing the warning out into the crowd. _**"**_You too, beware!"

B-Ko, spoke again, voice musing_**,**_ "I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder?" uttered to C-Ko before both shadows retreated.

A-Ko, The narrator took up the tread of the story. "This is a story from the days when all the women of the world were still princesses. In those days, the world had not yet been completely engulfed in darkness. Because, the Rose Prince was there."

A artfully detailed feminine puppet appeared followed by the looming shadow of a beast, the loud drums ominous; following is every motion as it gave chase. "Growl, growl-growl-growl!" It lumbered about dangerously.

The maiden called out in distress. "Save me! A monster is chasing me!"

Just then, there steady sound of gallop, gallop, gallop, belonging to a mighty a charger, the hero appeared riding to the rescue, the puppet Prince, enshrined with all the gilded trappings. "Accursed beast, I shall slay thee!" He announced with certainty in his skill as he brandished his katana. And set to the task of bring down the beast.

After a while of battling there was a reckless lunge, answered in turn with a deadly sword thrust. Mortally wounded, the fearsome beast finally fell to the princes' blade. "Glargh..." It was in the final death knell.

The Prince spoke to the maiden in courteous tones, gentle. "Art thou unhurt, princess?"

The rescued maiden spoke, hiding behind her sleeve._** "**_Thank thee, Prince."

A-Ko the shadowed narrator interjected_**,**_ "Then, the promised kiss!"

But they were interrupted by the shadow beast's however faint, "Growl, growl, growl, growl," until the creature finally died.

Frightened once again the maiden cried out imploringly. "Save me! I'm all alone!"

The Prince's charger pranced about, gallop, gallop, gallop! "Fear not, I will comfort thee!"

The maiden sighed in relief, bedazzled and grateful. "Thank thee, Prince."

A-Ko narrated, repeating,"Then, the promised kiss!"

B-Ko reappeared._** "**_Yes, all the women of the world were princesses."

Immediately followed by C-Ko's shadow. "Because we were all protected by the Rose Prince, the world was overflowing with light. But..." the voice trailed off ominously.

The backdrop changed...

The prince rode across the countryside until he came across an old woman. The woman gave her respects to him."Greetings, Prince."

No matter how polite the greeting, the shadow Prince sensed there was something amiss. "What troubles thee, old woman?"

The old woman spoke, voice rough with age. "Calamity is threatening the world. There is one who seeks to steal away all the light in the world, and plunge the land deep into darkness."

The prince, straightened knowing that here was a quest for him to seek forth. "Who is this thou speakest of?!"

The old woman uttered hoarsely, "'Tis a witch."

The prince prince, echoed. "A witch?!"

The shadow old woman elaborated._** "**_Aye, surely ye knowest of the castle which floats in the sky. 'Tis the witch's castle! The witch who dwells there schemes even now to steal all the light of the world.

Curiosity piqued, the shadow prince had to ask. "What is this "light of the world".

The old woman moved back in surprise. "Know ye not of the light?" Her disbelief was clear in the words. As the puppet began to speak, each of the duelists appeared in Utena's mind, the embodiment of their desires was named.

The old woman, intoned. "'Tis that which is eternal-"

An image surfaced in waves of deep green hair and proud turbulent violet eyes -Sanjoini Kyouichi- pulsed in her mind.

The puppet's voice softened, "-shining-"

There was a blue mess of tussled hair, and youthful face -Kuzoe Miki- intelligent and gentle gaze.

The old woman continued, awed, "-the power of miracles-"

The shimmer of orange-gold locks framed a pair moss green eyes, that flashed with fierce beauty and determination that was Arisugawa Juri.

The old woman, declared in her roughened tones, "--the power to revolutionize the world."

Long rich crimson hair fell into pale blue eyes, but failed to conceal Kuriyu Touga's ambition for power.

Utena blinked, clearing her sight of their vivid presence. She forced her attention back to the stage, as the play continued to unfold.

Hearing all this the prince then and there made a vow, that set him down the path of his questing, determined to see it through. _**"**_Then I shall slay this witch, and protect the light of the world!"

A-Ko's voice carried to everyone as she continued the tale. "Thus, the prince flew to the castle to protect the light of the world and to dispatch the witch. However!"

The backdrop changed to that of a looming castle. The heroic prince was greeted yet was shadow old woman._** "**_Welcome to within the castle." The words were polished and refined.

Surprised, the prince exclaimed. "Forsooth! 'Tis the selfsame old woman!"

The old woman's hospitality vanished in the face of the prince. "I name thee fool! 'Tis a trap to imprison thee within the castle!" The prince was confused and the old woman pointed a gnarled finger at him. "_Thou _art the light!"

The shadow prince rallied, demanding answers from the one before him. "Why doth thou do this? Witch, who art thou?"

The old woman laughed without mirth but with contempt. "Hast thou not recognized me yet?" The guise that old woman wore fell away, revealing a young woman.

The prince was stunned. "Gadzooks! Thou art my...sister!!"

The voice that came from the prince's sister, was soft and alluring sweetness. _**"**_Correct, brother, 'tis I. Thou art the Prince who protects all the maidens of the world. Thou makest all the maidens of the world into princesses - the Rose Prince. And I am thy- sister. I'm the only one who can't become thy princess!"

The prince spoke after hearing his beloved sister's declarations. "But there's nothing I can do about that..." the words trailed off, filled with sorrow for her sake.

The witch nodded in agreement. "'Tis why I - became a witch! Maidens who can't be princesses have no choice but to become witches!" She declared as all around her the power of her infernal magics sought the prince, her brother who she had deceived.

A-Ko's voice rang. "And so the witch imprisoned the Prince, and the world was completely enclosed in darkness. The witch roams this world of darkness even now. Seeking the young and noble, to sacrifice them anew! Surely the light presents an obstacle to the witch, to her dominion over the dark.

"Alas!" B-Ko cried, appearing yet again.

"Alack!" C-Ko mourned, following.

"Again!" They intoned in unison.

"Beware! Beware! She is still somewhere in this world..." B-Ko exclaimed in warning.

_**"**_You too, beware!" C-Ko, The third shadow echoed once more.

* * *

From the start, Utena's anticipation vanished as the smile on her face disappeared. Shock gripped her for a moment as her eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. Her mind was filled with thoughts. All centered on the shadow play she saw at Ohtori, how she had sat besides them both, as she was mocked to her face. Her utter blindness, to the truth that she had refused to see. Heat colored her cheeks, whether born from anger or shame. But for a moment, Utena thought that Akio's reach found her even here. Reason dictated that was impossibility, he wasn't unable to leave the illusionary world that he had created, so enmeshed he become and tied to its existence.

Her hands clenched on her lap, showing the white of her knuckles. Utena felt her anger mounting in her breast. How was it possible that these blatant lies survived here in the real world? This was all false and yet continued to be procreated, allowed to spread like a deadly virus.

Unable to sit through anymore and left before the shadow play even finished. Utena rose and excused herself from the others. She moved away from the crowds leaning a comfortable distance, coming upon a well. Knowing she didn't want to wonder off, she stood there, hands pressed against the cool stone. Her face was reflected in the water, however distorted her features.

Himemiya was free from that accursed place, but branded with lies twisted and distorted from the truth. Dios, Anthy and she knew the truth, what was at the heart of it all. Even that bastard knew what gave him his existence. A life for a life. Utena wouldn't put but it past Akio to spread this filth, making himself the victim to his sister's whims. Her hands clenched tighter, fingernails biting further into palms, stinging. She wanted to let her anger loose, born from impotent fury, and smash everything in her path at the injustice of it all.

Even in her agitated state, her sharps senses caught the sound of rustling of cloth against skin, moving about swathed in layers.

She waited, knowing that soon enough, intentions will be voiced. She was not in the best self-control at the moment to deal with anyone, so she took advantage to work on that.

"Utena?" a familiar voice interrupted. "What is it?"

She tried to get her emotions in check, glad that her back was to the person. "I just needed to stretch," she spoke in a casual tone. I can't stay in one place too long," but the false note rang hollow.

Violet eyes narrowed behind the glasses, hearing beyond mere words. For the moment, the elder just observed her in silence.

Utena felt the weight of his eyes upon her, and her muscles began to tense. "You can go back to the others," she said as politely as she could.

Utena hoped that he would heed her request. She expected at least this once to hear the soft footsteps of his feet in retreat from the elder.

Some expectations are futile.

He was clearly ignoring the hint, or dismissing her desire to be left alone. If that was the case, it didn't sit well with Utena, eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I sensed your disquiet," that reliable voice spoke again. "And so here I am."

_That's an understatement,_ Utena thought darkly. "I just need a moment to myself," she answered, fighting to keep her frustration from her voice. She kept her back to the speaker.

There was a shake of a head, not that it was seen by her. "No, it's seems to be more than that."

The relentless, however gentle, persistence grated on her nerves, pushing her to an outburst. "It's all wrong!" she finally spat out the words, spinning around to face the speaker, blue eyes intense.

"What is?" the voice inquired, impassive and infinitely patient.

Utena flung an accusing finger towards the shadow play, her eyes flashing. "That pack of lies," she snapped, enunciating it clearly.

_Lies?_ the priest wondered. Katshusito briefly glanced over his shoulder and couldn't understand why Utena was so affected by the shadow play. It was a story that was familiar to him. Stories that began once upon a time, almost always centered on a gallant prince and princess (in this case, plural.)

When he first realized that his tree ship Funaho was damaged, unable to take flight, it took root in the soil of his mother's home world. It was the only way to preserve his long lifespan through the centuries that followed. As the young man, he traveled the countryside and heard the Tale of the Rose; His own mother had told it to him as a child. Even then, the tale was already woven into the fabric of people's mind and part of the culture. But he was not surprised that very little changed over time.

And yet from Utena's violent reaction to it, there was something more than what met the eye. She seemed to take it as a personal affront.

"How do you know?" he asked, prodding mildly, expecting another outburst. Instead, he was unprepared with her reaction or her reply.

Her fair skin paled further, as her shadowed eyes met his, the fury was banked as sorrow and pain flared, eyes haunted. "Because I was there," she whispered.

It wasn't often that the famed warrior prince of Jurai was caught off guard. And this youngster managed that. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to gauge his reaction. His own encounter with Ryoko centuries ago survived to the present due to the people retelling of those events morphing to mythical proportions and becoming a legend.

He knew better than most that in every story there was a bit truth beneath the fiction. _But how was it so in this case? _the Shinto priest wondered. This story of the Rose was old, if not well-known as many legends and popular folklore around the world. It was older than he was, if there was any indication from his mother's account. Utena's reaction was at an extremely personal level. But how was that possible? She was a human earthling, no matter how extraordinary one at that, but short lived. She was an enigma, a paradox wrapped in a mystery.

The seasoned warrior, could not discount the girl's declaration, the raw emotion coming through was too real. She was not one to lie, rather not speak if unable to answer truthfully. So he would be inclined to go to Washu for the unraveling of this mystery.

"I see," He managed to say, his own stoic composure back in place. There was a time and place for this conversation, so he was force to defer for the moment. "I will give you privacy to gather yourself and make excuses to the others." He added and Utena could only nod numbly, feeling worn from the emotions that pulled at her. He turned to depart but sensing something in the girl, he lingered for a moment longer.

Just as the quick her anger flared, she quickly was contrite in the next breath. She lashed out at the wrong person, who was only concerned for her. Damn. Damn. Damn! "Sensei, I..." she sought to find the words. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

Her words gave him pause. The glimpse of her emotional state was any hint; he was impressed how well she was handling herself. He remembered how months ago, he witnessed Utena's emotions spill in a display of raw power, during an impromptu bout with Ryoko. This time he felt her power curled about her, resting lightly, imperceptible but the familiar scent, unless previously having come across it to know the level of difference. "Don't fret about it," the older man said. "You are young."

She mustered a weak smile as the elder moved away.

The pink-haired girl was grateful for his understanding, and now she was left to deal with the aftermath of her momentarily unraveling. Utena sought to still her heart and regain her center of balance. She didn't know how long she stood there; the crowd had already departed to other parts of the festival grounds, few lingering. Whatever the older man said must have worked, because no one came after her.

* * *

She finally managed to get back to her sense of self, ready to rejoin her friends, when her nose caught a whiff of something out of place, her senses were pitched. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to pinpoint the source.

Her eyes snapped open, blue eyes wide with realization.

Smoke-- coming from the stage.

A fire.

The air was filled with cries of dismay, filled with fear and horror rang in ears. Her attention was caught by the flames were rapidly spreading.

She moved with a sense of urgency that, Utena didn't question. As she neared, the volume of the noise intensified, the shouting made the words clear.

"Is anyone inside?" someone shouted. Utena knew that it was so, she felt it. Her blue eyes scanned the stage, seeking a way in while her hands undoing the obi, the sash of her kimono.

"Yuri and Kenji are still inside," a kid sobbed. The parents had to be held back, from rushing head long into the fire, after their kids. "We just wanted to see--"

The lower part of her face was quickly covered, as Utena moved into action. Spurred what she feared confirmed aloud, she needed to get to them before it was too late.

"Hey wait...you can't just--" someone said, reaching out, but Utena didn't pause, her focus filled with helping those still trapped inside and getting them out. She easily dodged hands that sought to restrain her.

* * *

"Unh...I can't..."

"Someone...please..." The voices were weak, fading.

Time was of the essence.

The flames were closing in, trapping her inside. The flames were rapidly consuming everything in their path, offering no way out. The heat burned against her skin, letting her know how dangerously close it was.

"Yuri! Kenji! I'm here!" she shouted, hoping to reassure them_. _The air around her was heavy with smoke. _This...this is becoming too much... _Utena's mind raced. Her lungs began to fill with smoke and becoming harder to breathe with every passing second.

She remembered the fire that began in in the South Hall and her failed attempt to rescue Wakaba, trapped inside her dorm room. In the end she was rescued by someone else in the end, while she too, was rescued herself. This line of thought triggered something that spurred her on, pushing the hazy dark that threatened, around the edges of her sight.

_No! I will not be weak! Never again! I can do this. I _will _do this!_

As soon as this vow was made, the familiar power, that came readily at her command, welcomed by her need, a burning desire. Her will and intent shaped its outlet and moved all obstacles from her path. Her sight cleared, and filled with sharp clarity that saw beyond, her every motion filled with purpose. The door gave way under her touch, splintering. She found the two bodies huddled together; smoke inhalation already began its work upon them.

She quickly ripped two pieces from the sash and thrust them at the children. "Hold this up to your mouth. Cover your face..." Utena instructed, voice steady, wrapping a strong arm about each waist. Her touch had a calming affect on the children. She made her way through the infernal that threatened all around them. The blaze, roared hotter, unable to touch those that it sought to destroy. The children watched everything through a trance-like daze, as the flames dance wildly all around them, frantic and furious, as every attempt failed to raze.

In this state of mind, time seem to slow everything moved to a sluggish pace, once the children realized with an innate trust, that this stranger will not allow the fire to touch them. They were entranced by the seductive dancing flame. So beautiful and deadly.

Fatally beautiful.

But even then, knowing of the ability to burn, it was impossible not to fall into the hypnotic beauty of the flames. It all held an edge of detached and surreal quality. The danger seemed far away and inconsequential as everything took a bizarre aspect. Strange thoughts and behavior let itself known at the most inopportune moments. Perceptions of the event seemed to slow and become detached. There was an absurd desire of wanting to reach out and touch it.

The fire went down for a moment, as if crouching in surprise, then the flames shot up higher than before.

"Hold on to me _tight_!" Utena said as she kept moving, eyes flickering back and forth, seeking a way out. There! She found one! Only one shot at this. The girl-prince, held them tightly in the layered folds of her kimono. "Close your eyes...and hold your breath!"

The children didn't question the instructions as they clung in complete trust to the body of their savior, eyes closed tightly. What happened next, they only heard. The roar of the flames, the fury was hot and deafening. Something gave way with a loud burst and overpowering scent of roses.

* * *

Ryoko felt panic rise up in a massive wave in her. She was ready to go in after Utena, and tear the place apart to find her. After all, no flame could touch her. Tenchi had to step in to physically restrain the ex-pirate from teleporting and do that. Ironically, having his own hands full with Ryoko kept him from doing the same.

The regal princess was reduced to stay and watch, against her foremost instinct to carry Sasami away, from the horror of the implications. But Sasami wouldn't leave, so Ayeka held Sasami tight, as the little girl watched her nightmare come to life. She turned her head from the sight and buried her face in her sister's shoulder. It was too much, and like the others felt helpless.

The eldest Masaki tried his best to comfort a distraught Mihoshi, who was already dampening his attire of a Shinto priest. While his face remained expressionless.

"She's okay," Washu said her voice steady and assured. The other ring Utena wore kept tabs on her vitals and would alert the genius immediately if there was any danger to her young reckless daughter. In fact, it was quite the opposite, Utena's heart rate and stats were strong and steady. But she couldn't help but worry nonetheless. It was hard to watch. Her fingers worked rapidly upon her holotop that was hidden from sight, damage control was critical, plus it gave her something to do than just worry.

The earthlings all waited, thinking that all was going to end tragically. Suddenly there was a loud noise and there was a burst of motion and a mass of scorched cloth. For a moment no one moved, frozen by the sudden violent appearance, of a huddled mess on the ground. A second later, the mess stirred and Utena stood, her face still hidden, shadowed, green gaze bright and piercing.

From the folds of her ruined kimono emerged the rescued children. Gently prying their hands from her, she moved away from them. Utena stepped back, it was if with that gesture that the frozen children, shuddered. At the sight of kids, motion was renewed as the parents of the kids rushed to the kids, sobbing in relief. The paramedics were already checking them for smoke inhalation.

Heh, it seemed that Utena didn't emerge from the fire totally unscathed. The flames took as good portion of her pink mane that had come undone during her reckless rescue attempt. Better that than her life.

They began to fuss over her and she backed away, clearly all she wanted was to get out of there, away from it all. She kept waving them off indicating they should worry about the others. She couldn't afford to go to the hospital. She hated hospitals. Then there would be questions.

Once away from their savior's soothing touch the children broke down, their fear showing through. "I was so afraid!" The boy cried fearfully.

"I thought I was going to die!" The girl sobbed.

She longed to go to the children once more gather them up and offer comfort, but fought the innate impulse to do so. They were with their parents now and they will whisper the sweet nothings until the fear was gone.

Utena eyes scanned the faces that surrounded her, seeking her friends among them. She didn't know how long she would be able to maintain the facade. The girl-prince felt the beginnings of familiar pain creep up in her head. It began it slow and constant pounding that grew with each passing moment. Her lips pulled back in a grimace, glad that part of her face was obscured from sight. She couldn't afford to fall apart in front all these people. Her head throbbed painfully, filled with the rush of Dios' memories of events long past, and she knew that her body was threatening to rebel. She needed a familiar face to find her and get her out of here.

Her faith and patience paid off as she caught sight of cyan hair. Ryoko was at her side, an arm wrapped about her waist and, Utena allowed her to take some of her weight. Tenchi also flanked her, but it was Ryoko who held her up while giving the appearance that all was well, and Utena was the one standing on her own two feet. Utena would have laughed at the small favors, but she knew that if she were to fall here, she could be forced to answer questions she didn't want to be asked.

Then again, she knew that the inquisition was imminent from her friends once they were satisfied of her well being. Idly, she wondered if there was much a difference anyway.

Actually, there was. She would rather answer to them than a complete stranger.

There were cheers for her, impossibly loud, in her heightened state, a constant humming. Utena would have smiled, filled with embarrassment, to the crowd. She was grateful to her friends took her away; her eyes no longer saw anything, only the past.

And the memories abruptly began to clamber upwards, each raising a sword, cutting the air, and down, down, down, fell the rose petals, white rose petals, perfumed beyond compare, and up, up, up came the swords inside her head, hewing them, cutting at them as they were buried, and it hurt so _much_, and she grabbed her head and screamed, or tried to scream, but screaming was impossible, not here, not now.

The woman, the woman in the mirror, the woman who she knew and did not know who was distant as the stars and as intimate as her skin, the woman, the woman...

People stepped forward again with renewed offers of aid, but whatever was seen in the faces surrounding the hero, fell silent as they drew back. Many watched them depart with the nameless hero of a daring rescue. Among so many, one pair of eyes, the color of the coming storm, knew who it was.

* * *

Setsuna was busy taking picture of the festival, until she caught sight of a familiar face. In fact she did a double take, truly stunned by how beautiful the sight was. She caught a glimpse of her in the crowd among other lovely dressed women. But Setsuna's attention was on only one. She was dressed in a traditional kimono of exquisite beauty and her hair was drawn up. Had her parents not been with her, the dark-haired girl would have gone and greeted her and quietly followed behind, (while telling herself that she was not a stalker,) tempted by the potential of great shots. Speaking of which, Setsuna quickly brought her camera up and snapped off several consecutive shots before Utena disappeared. She took what she could while, staying with her family all the while keeping an eye out for Utena.

She was not very pleased at having lost sight of her muse. But it wasn't tong after that pandemonium had erupted when the outcry of fire was taken up.

The next time she saw her, the girl rushed pass her, her kimono askew, and the sash hiding her face. She ran towards the chaos as only to be blocked by the others in her way. She tried to reach Utena as a sudden desperate fear gripped Setsuna. But the bodies blocked her way, making it impossible.

Her parents caught up with her, latching onto each arm. Not fighting them, Setsuna watched as someone tried to stop Utena easily dodged hands that sought to restrain her.

She was horrified that Tenjou would even attempt to enter the fire. Her heart shot up violently into her throat. Her parents wanted to drag her away from the danger, worried as any would be. Setsuna wanted to shout at them, that it was Utena in there, the girl who saved her! Now she was risking herself again.

But the words never left her, stuck in her throat, unspoken, choked by her fear. Her grey eyes were a storm of emotion, riveted on the scene that unfolded, unable to look away. As she watched rooted to the spot as after minutes (or was it hours?) went by, horrible images flashing through her head, however unwilling. She was not the only one shocked at Utena's violent reappearance, her kimono in ruins and hair singed. As if by magic, two youngsters emerged from beneath those layers of fabric.

Cheers and tears fell upon the young hero. Even though part of her face was hidden, she saw those intense eyes search the crowd, seeking even as she fended off the crowd and their helping hands. Couldn't they see she needed someone to go to her? Help her? Setsuna was determined to just that, this small thing for her. But her intentions were thwarted by her parents, their worry marked in each expression. She couldn't even do this small thing for her hero? Tears prickled her eyes. Even though she tried her best not to let them fall, she felt one escape.

As she blinked it away, she caught sight of another familiar face, it was Masaki Tenchi. He was already at Utena's side, seeing to her. But there was someone else with him, a woman. Utena seemed to know the cyan-haired woman. Even from her viewpoint, Setsuna saw Utena turn to her for support.

She stayed until they were no longer in sight, glad at heart that Utena was safe. Fervently hoping that she would will be cared for by the people she trusted.

* * *

Upon arrival, Utena was immediately whisked away to the Washu's lab, and was submitted to a battery of tests, making certain of her heath. As she underwent whatever Washu wished, Utena was feeling the brunt of the effects of Dios' memories, the brightness of it all was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She saw battle after battle, fights that were violent as they were bloody. The gore and death was sickening as it littered the earth, but it did not stay the hand that wielded the sword in humanity's service. Caught upon the thorns of fate, the terrible garden, the garden of blood and fire. Prodigious feats of a swordsman who refused to give in, fighting against the odds. Even as a life was taken, whether beast or man, the prince felt the sorrow. Each death by his sword weighted heavily on him, no heavier and or lighter than the rest.

As other memories came upon her, the violent urge to purge was stronger. _Oh, Gods_, she thought, with a sudden pain-sharp moment of clarity amidst it all, _I cannot bear this, I will break beneath this or go mad; the ice has been drawn over the sea, but the sea still surges below, the cold, the bitter, biting cold blowing from the dark side of the moon, from the northern reaches where the icebergs' clockwork clash is the hammer of the heart and the surge of the sea... and I am not what I am, I am not what I disbelieve myself to be, my body, mind, soul, heart, being dismembered... _

_No... _Utena fought to retain clarity her of mind as she lay against the soft bed, forcing herself to the reality of her surroundings.

_Will it always be this way? _Utena wondered as she felt ill, fighting the feeling that her stomach contents were going to be emptied upon the floor of the lab any minute now.

_No, _Dios' soothing presence echoed in her mind. The nausea that threatened was lifted as unsettled stomach was now manageable. _It cannot be helped. You will grow stronger and will cope. You mustn't fight to retain yourself. It would be easier if you open your mind. The effects will pass quicker, harmlessly. _

Trusting his words, Utena stopped resisting and opened herself up to the memories that entered. This time it was a gentler one that Utena bore witness.

She knew not the time or place, but it was a treasured memory, of this she was certain. Utena heard the laughter echoing around her, light and carefree, as if chasing someone. In the distance more laughter, floated in the air lighter pitched was heard, filled with delight. The delight of a child. The shadow of the woods obscured all identification, but Utena's heart skipped a beat, she knew who it was regardless. As if confirming her certainty, the child turned, cropped purple hair wild, green eyes shining and smiling brilliantly. In sync with his memories, there was one that shone with crystal clarity, was the brightness of Anthy's true smile, untainted by the shadows and innocent. She was still a child, surrounded by the sensation of Dios' infinite love for her and gentleness.

The memory was so beautiful, so innocent, and so _pure_, that it hurt. It cut her deeper than any blade ever could have. Things had been so simple. So happy. So much...

So much what? Better?

No.

Different.

Only different...

But still...

Such a beautiful...

Moment.

When the memory finally receded, Utena felt the dizziness fade and was feeling better and managed to rise. _Thanks, _she thought, glad for his sharing of such a beautiful moment, to counter the rest with. To be able so remember a time where Anthy was free... Utena stopped herself, knowing that she had to calm down.

To do so she refocused her attention instead upon her physical surroundings, noting that her kimono had been removed, she looked around and on the edge she spotted her pajamas neatly folded.

Utena emerged from the screen that little Washu had set up, changed. Washu called forth a floating cushion and at a look, Utena sat down.

The others were also in the lab, glad to see her, from the looks on their faces they all wanted to hug her, instead forced the impulse back, looking over to Washu for confirmation.

"There's no harm done, but to her hair and clothes."

"At least I'm not vain about my hair," Utena said jokingly as she ran her fingers through the ruin. The smell of burnt hair was unpleasant, but that didn't matter to Sasami as she clung to Utena.

They'd all wanted to touch her the moment she appeared--to put their hands on her shoulder, clasp hands with her, as if to assure themselves that she was real, solid, there. Not that she minded, because the contact was a comfort to her. But the little princess seemed to need it the most.

Sasami felt the strong heartbeat was reassuring as looked up at Utena, Her own blue eyes filled with emotion and traces of tiredness in them. The princess' arms wrapped tighter about Utena's neck, fiercely. Utena returned it equally. Her pink eyes were bright with unshed tears. What had happened was too close to that frightful dream. Utena saw Sasami's unspoken fear and hugged her back, to reassure her she was okay. Utena had come out of that unscathed save for the ruined robes and singed hair. The meaningful exchange between them was all the more potent, in the silence without words being spoken aloud to be understood.

Reluctantly, the little girl let her go, knowing that the others were going to talk to Utena. She was smart enough to know that they wouldn't ask her anything with her there. Sasami had spend enough time with Utena to realize that, her friend knew there was going to be questions asked and that she was really not happy about it. The princess wanted to stay to delay that, but from Utena's face, it was clear that she was expected to answer this time.

What she disliked the most was that there were times she was not privy to things that went on. That is until she was _old enough_, and this would be the case. It wasn't intentional to make her feel excluded from any serious talks, but it bugged her sometimes. Occasionally disgruntled by the fact that she was the only one they treated her like that. Still, she was comforted by the equal fact that, Utena would tell her what's going on, if she would ask. Utena trusted her enough, in her maturity, her tacit discretion to share something with her, when introducing her to Dios. This meant a lot to Sasami, that mere words were not sufficient to describe it. Utena knew that she could be trusted and treated her as an equal, when things mattered. So for the moment, she was mollified with these thoughts. Assured that all was well with Utena, she reluctantly moved away, excusing herself to the kitchen best to fix her something to eat, a hardy meal.

They all watched her go, her footsteps seemingly loud. Once Sasami was out of earshot, all eyes were on Utena, who was looking quite resigned.

She broke the tension. "I'm sorry about the kimono, Ayeka," was the first thing Utena said, thinking it as best to make the first overture. She was truly regretful.

The eldest princess looked at her as if she lost her mind. Martial goods could be replaced, but Utena was not. "Never mind that," Ayeka snapped, still shaken. It seemed that the girl needed to get her priorities straight.

She was surprised that Ryoko didn't rise to Utena defense. The ex-pirate knew that she was not the only one who valued Utena's well being highly. But she hasn't spoken a word since went to Utena's side. Instead, in utter silence she just reached out for her dear friend.

Ryoko's arms were wrapped about the pink-haired girl's slender frame, held close. She felt the beginnings of erratic motions under her touch, never mind the state Utena was in. Utena's body shook with tremors and will continue to do so until the shock wore off. Washu assured them all that it was a normal response that it would subside. But Ryoko was one again violently reminded of Utena's mortality and the danger she always ventured into for the sake of others.

For friend or stranger alike.

"I can't make myself stop," Utena said looking utterly bewildered by her involuntary response, her commands for control went on being ignored, as she shivered against Ryoko.

Washu spoke, "That was awfully reckless of you--heading into a fire unprepared," she said, voice gruff, her worry made her tone harsh.

"You got to tell us what's going on." Tenchi said his face marked with worry.

Utena wouldn't budge. "I can't."

"Why?" Mihoshi asked her tears still fresh, blue eyes filled with the need to understand. Her face painfully mirrored what they all felt.

Utena averted her eyes form the tear-stricken blonde. "It's tied in with what happened to me before coming here, the reason for everything." She spoke, her voice tight.

"Haven't you realized that you can trust us?" Ayeka queried softly.

"Talk to us."

"It is time for you to unburden yourself," Katshusito stated quietly.

Set upon all sides, Utena felt her resolve waver in the face of their collective concern for her. "I owe you that," Utena agreed. "But you must promise to stay out of it. All of you."

Ryoko didn't like it one bit. "But, how can we help if you tie our hands-" Ryoko began to argue until unyielding blue eyes fell upon her.

There was something lurking in Utena's blue eyes, difficult to define. Had lain dormant till now, raising. But whatever it was, it was fierce. "Please."

The ex-pirate bit back a growl of frustration. She was not going to do it. Someone had to keep an eye on her, keep her safe for herself and her noble intentions. That'll be her job. She was already set to leave and have Utena tell the others instead, without her there.

"Ryoko." Her name was spoken softly, but also uttered as a plea. Utena twisted enough to catch those amber eyes with her own.

She met her eyes--her panicked blue eyes. "Fine," Ryoko said, feeling defeated.

Whatever had worried Utena vanished from her eyes with Ryoko's submission, calming her once more. Ryoko realized that, with her yielding to Utena's terms that the others wouldn't have any trouble doing the same.

It was if by getting Ryoko's promise, Utena's staunchest ally, they all understood that no argument put to her would sway the pink-haired girl.

There was something in the depths, shifted that Ryoko only had a glimpse of when she had dueled Utena a while back. It moved within her again.

"It's the nature of destiny," Utena said and there was acceptance and a trace of ruefulness in her voice. "It all began with a love letter..."

**Author's Notes:**

This is the end of Chapter 21.

To my mind, the Tale of the Rose is far older than Yosho's time spent on earth. I liked idea that Yosho might have heard of The Shadow Girl's version, although here it was slightly modified to suit my needs.

As for the fire sequence I drew on a personal experience. It all held an edge of detached and surreal quality. And even in the danger I found the flames frighteningly beautiful. Of course, after the shock wore off I fell apart. I'm glad I didn't freak out and run around like a headless chicken.

Grr, I'm not too happy with this so I'm still tweaking it. nonetheless I uploaded it to get the story moving**_.  
_**

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	22. Recounting

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

_Disclaimer_: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo. Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 22: Recounting **

Utena's face was thoughtful as she opened her mouth to begin."I often wonder if I will ever stare at reality in the face, when I can unravel all its facets and find the answer to question that I have posted to myself sometime ago. Oh, but how I long make sense out of all the almost-surreal events that have transpired around me. From her inception into my life, I have been caught into a maelstrom of emotions that I am yet learning how to confront. Worse yet, I have allowed myself to sink deeper and deeper into the swirling waters of confusion that now almost constantly defines my life. I have come to Ohtori to seek answers to my past, only to be confronted with even more questions about my future." Utena's words were reflective and held a trace of self-mocking, only to change slightly as she began her explanation or rather a recounting from the beginning. Her beginning.

"You see, I enrolled in Ohtori not for the fine education, but following the clues that led me there, in hopes that I would meet the prince that saved me after vanishing, like an illusion, and leaving me wearing this ring." Utena's hand caressed the familiar band, that was so much a vital part of her now. The rose signet that was the key to so much. "It was if I had awakened from some dream. Yet, every year since then I received letters smelling like roses, unsigned but I knew in my heart that they were from him."

"I was there six months and no sign of him whatsoever. But I did hear of the strange rumors that were rampant. All that I learned to take with a grain of salt. After all it surrounded an odd and quiet girl who kept to herself. But I did see Himemiya for the first time. She was tending the roses, a petite and dark creature; her purple hair was done in an old fashioned style and wore these unflattering glasses. Yet, there was something about her..." she shook her head, returning to the story, "But there was someone else with her, the boyfriend, so I thought at the time."

"From the start I have wanted to protect her, this much I am certain about. I felt a deep wellspring of anger spring from my heart at the sight of Himemiya Anthy lying on the ground after having been hit, silently nursing her already swelling cheek, eyes downcast and misty from tears she will never allow herself to shed. I had wanted to leap down and rush into that glass garden and stop Saionji's raised fist from hitting her again, something I would most attempted to do had Touga not interfered. His intentions, however, I would later learn, were mostly selfish and had nothing to do with wanting to protect her. She was the Rose Bride to him, after all, precious for the mysterious power she had to offer but for nothing else." Utena growled low, eyes flashing with fury at the recollection. "But I found out that my friend Wakaba liked Saionji and he callously posted her love letter on the bulletin board for all to read. He had made her cry and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. So I challenged him to a duel."

"It happened on top of a high platform, surrounded by countless roses and a floating castle suspended from above. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. And the rules to the duel were even more bizarre. Himemiya appeared, pinning colored roses in our breast pocket. His was a deep green matching his hair, but mine was curiously white. She went on to explain that the one whose rose is knocked from their breast pocket loses."

"She only wished me good luck, and that bastard struck her again! I was furious and ready to start. She said as her master--the current victor of the duel, he had the right to do with her as he wished." She ground out, words harsh. Ryoko held her, feeling Utena vibrate with suppressed fury, seeking an outlet.

It made them uneasy, to rethink how wise this course was, making or forcing Utena deal with all these things from her past. It was clearly obvious that it still affected her very strongly, her normal easy going nature nowhere in sight as she spoke. It was a strange thing to see the righteous fury that marked her beauty, not marred one bit. All the traces of gentleness were gone and replaced by the hard lines of an avenging angel.

"All I had to do was win, and yet, I had come prepared with a bamboo sword while Saionji attacked me holding the Sword of Dios. Needless to say that I was outmatched facing a real blade. He kept hitting her whenever Himemiya spoke up. But through my confusion and certainty that the student council were all insane I didn't back down. I was determined to win and I did. I took Saionji's rose and disarmed him," Utena said with grim satisfaction. "I avenged Wakaba and paid him back for his abusive treatment towards Himemiya."

"The Sword of Dios also came to me, drawn into my hands the moment I tool his rose and disarmed him. The instant my fingers wrapped around hilt, it was at that moment I felt his presence stir, in a wave of white roses, power engulfing, moving me. For the first time, the power of the sword awaking…" her voice still held that sense of wonder, the awe she had felt at the first brush of his power. That initial contact was something that could never be forgotten. The scent that clung to Utena was slightly more pronounce in the living room, a pleasant afterthought.

"Following Saionji's defeat at my hands, many things began to change," Utena continued her narrative. "I was moved into the East hall, a building all to myself. Well not exactly, Himemiya also joined me, since that was the _Law of the Rose Seal,_" the words were spoken with sheer contempt. "She was the _Rose Bride _and belonged to the victor of the duel, along with the Sword of Dios. Given the right to do whatever I pleased with her. The Laws were absolute, she had said." Utena's voice held such anguish that, no one mistook the meaning of her words. The implications were horrifying. She spoke quickly fighting against the despondency that threatened. "Since defeating Saionji Kyouichi, all on the student council, one after another challenged me and I was bound as the current victor to accept."

"All of them wanted Anthy but not for herself, but for the Sword of Dios that was in her keeping. Arisugawa Juri, Kaoru Miki, Kiryuu Touga; each for whatever their own reasons, they fought, but I wanted was to help free her from all the madness of Ohtori. And the only way to do that was to defeat them all. When they failed, and then came the Black Rose duels. The duelist tied to the council members to some extent. Tsuchiya Ruka, Takatsuki Shori, Kaoru Kozue, Kiryuu Nanami, Shinohara Wakaba, Mikage Souji."

Ryoko heard the litany of names before and knew how affected she was. She knew what was coming, was suddenly angry at all of them sitting there and gaping at Utena, in morbid fascination. This forced the girl to relive the horrors that tormented her dreams and battered her soul without mercy just for answers. What good will that do in the end? It will not change what happened to Utena. The gold-eyed beauty didn't realize that a low growl escaped her lips until she felt Utena hand rest on top of her wrist to calm her.

They asked to know, wanted to know and so must she force the words out. She couldn't blame them for the need to understand. And though she knew the story of why, had the information, Utena had yet to understand the madness herself. This will be the only time she will ever dare to speak of it. It hurt too much.

Washu picked up on the interaction between her two daughters. From Ryoko's hostile reaction, it was obvious that Utena had told her what happened next. She felt her stomach clench painfully, from the strong emotions Ryoko was emitting. This was a clear indicator that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"In the end, we were all pawns in the sick and twisted dueling game that cost us so much. Always moved here and there, like pawns on a chessboard by that inhuman Akio." She spat the name out like the vilest of poisons, a curse. "He ruined so many lives along the way just to achieve his ends. What he did to me, well, I was a fool, I was warned... but he used and abused countless students, duelists and his own sister..." Utena cut off the flow of words, rage filling her as she clutched at Ryoko's hand, her mind filled with images.

Being earth born and raised with certain taboos of what was socially acceptable, Tenchi was as horrified as Utena was by the mere implications. The others were horrified by what Utena suggested although it was something not as shocking to their sensibilities but the by the extremes carried out. Of course such taboo, served a real purpose. However, the other races that existed in the universe have found ways to deal with the consequences, thus eliminating the need for the taboo. Ayeka was once Yosho's betrothed after all.

"Once I realized everything I dueled against him, determined to put an end to all of this. It took everything that was in me to fight. I was willing to give it my all. As we fought the rose in my breast pocket was a living deadly thing, as the thorns wrapped themselves around me, piercing fabric and flesh, seeking deep within me my heart's blood." She remembered the pain of the thorns. She gave the devil his due. "Akio had done a wonderful job battering at my mental defenses...and yet I still drove him back. I fought, wounding him and would have stopped him had the coward not thrust Himemiya between us," she said as her voice held an odd inflation. "In the end he took my heart sword, in the hopes to regain the power that was once his, sealed away, only to be open by a noble heart."

Each of them were caught in their emotions called forth from the power of Utena's 's pain was a living thing, that was assulting their senses whether she was aware of it or not. Their sorrow was also pulsing powerfully in their hearts, for what the girl had endured. The sheer cost for her to speak was telling, as was the price she had paid for her heart's desire.

Utena's voice caught, unable to stop the flicker that crept in. "A heart that, he as the fallen prince had lost so many centuries ago. But even then my heart sword failed, broken in the end. All that mattered to me was Himemiya, to save her from the torment of Swords of the World's Hate. The deadly steel forged from hate that hummed ready to claim the familiar sheath of her body. Nothing mattered to me but to free her from that terrible fate. I fended off the swords as well as I could as they swooped in as one. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach her in time, couldn't pry the lid from her coffin and take her hand as she plummeted into the darkness below."

"Deprived of Himemiya, the Sword's of the World's Hate sought me in her place. Such Hate, never to be forgiven, not after hurting them so, after all that's all they knew, was at the core of their very existence. I remember the furious sound of rushing steel, and endless pain."

Her voice went utterly flat, devoid of even the slightest emotion. Her eyes matched the emptiness of her tone. "It's difficult to… to explain how, the mind and soul can fight against that, for every sword that was broken, and another took its place. They would have _killed _me a thousand times over if possible, but none of that of that mattered. I thought only of Himemiya as I fell. Of her and the others... to protect them all from the swords... but the compassion and caring shattered them. So I broke them again and again as I fell. Falling... I fell for so long...broken hilts... torn uniform... blood raining about... sharp splinters of steel. It hurt... Such pain never felt before! The Swords... having managed to cut me to ribbons... bleeding and broken and forgotten..."

Her dead narration was too much to bear, the chilling words. But they couldn't turn away, not now when they demanded answers... demanded to know. So they each force themselves to listen and bear witness to that which Utena lived and suffered. Ryoko knew well that sensation, had lived with it too long. It was the feeling of utter despair, without hope until it was unexpectedly restored, by one unwitting Masaki Tenchi.

"I lingered, upon the verge of death, would have welcomed it, but found no release. Had not the prince came to me in that moment, I fear that my mind would have broken. He was a constant reminder of who I was. He kept me from shattering completely under the assault, I was never alone. His heart... his courage and dignity gave me strength in that eternal place of pain and hate as I fed him mine. Forging a will of iron in my core...something that the swords had come to grudgingly respect."

"Together as one, we fought... to live." she said, the next words were soft. "No matter what happens...I have to do the best I can... to live my life."

"My little Utena, what have they done to you," Washu said softly, and Utena turned haunted eyes to her. The woman faced her and the sight caused her heart to ache. In a few strides she was at her side, enveloping the girl in her embrace, green eyes sparking with the beginning of unshed tears.

"Don't cry, mom, please."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because if you do, so will the rest." Utena said a weak attempt at humor. But the woman caught her unspoken words. So will was clear that whatever held Utena together was fraying at the edges since the walls that protected her were now crumbled about her, useless.

Washu laughed weakly and nodded briskly, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "That's a good reason, Utena. We must remember Mihoshi. So quick to tears."

The GP Officer in question spoke up. "If you can be this brave Utena, so can I." Mihoshi as GP had come across many things that shouldn't be allowed to happen and it was a testament to her compassion and empathic nature that she continued in her duty to end such atrocities and bring the one responsible to justice. But to have her friend and partner touched but such tragedy was overwhelming,

The girl turned her attention to her, risking looking into that earnest face. Mihoshi was trying valiantly to hold her emotions in check, her uttermost not to spill a single tear. Her hands were balled into fists in her lap. She would not fail her partner in this simple thing.

"How did you manage to leave unnoticed from the Hospital?" Washu carefully asked, bringing Utena's attention back to her, blue eyes were pensive.

Utena realized that Washu was greatly puzzled, finding no explanation for the disappearance. She tried to explain as best as she could. "When I regained consciousness, Time held no meaning for me. Everyone was flurry of activity and the countless questions. How I survived against impossible odds. Ones that I didn't wish to answer without being locked up in a mental institution. How can anyone believe me about Machiavellian duels being fought, which by the way, spanned centuries?" She shook her head, "No, I just wanted to be left alone and try to heal from all the madness. I couldn't risk anyone falling in Akio's clutches. Somehow I made them forget, and I left. Thankfully, word never reached my Aunt Yurika of what has happend."

"What odds?" Washu asked.

Utena looked away. "The Hate made the swords very real."

Washu paled. She wasn't the only one.

"But the sword that pierced my heart cut deeper than I thought." Again there was that odd inflation in her voice as Utena spoke sadly, eyes closing for a moment. Her sudden sadness brought such rush of heart wrenching pain that it was difficult to discern it source as it filtered through them. Just as intense it was it was quickly closed off. "I really don't know how I made it. You can call it a miracle, I suppose," Utena said with a faint smile, remembering Juri's objection to give any credibility such things. Utena knew better.

"Since then, I traveled mustering any skill that would prove useful in the end. I am determined to face him once more," she said, brimming with resolve.

"How can you hope to win without us backing you up, if that bastard is so long-lived?" Ryoko asked quietly, she did not want any danger befalling Utena, not after what she just described.

She shook her head violently. "I will not have him get his clutches in any of you!" Utena snapped her body utterly rigid against her, as if not trusting herself, no, what she might do.

"We are not unfamiliar in the ways of warfare," Ayeka spoke up, her voice demure, with an edge of steel in her words. Her demeanor regal and fierce, "do not dismiss any of us so lightly."

"I know that all of you are older than I and battle tried," Utena began. "But Akio is a master of manipulation; he feeds upon the smallest doubt until it consumes the person in question. He sees through _everything. _What he cannot have, he will _destroy! _My safety--of those that are _important _to me might hang in the balance. I cannot risk anyone else." Her voice held the urgency that hoping they realized the dangerous nature of her words. She had to make them understand. How can-Utena bit her lip, knowing there was no other way. She faced her secret humiliation before them all. "To my shame, I too fell for his seductive lies. I thought myself half in love with him, even when I was forewarned to what he was."

Utena took them all in with a sweeping blue glance; her words were soft but irrevocable. "No, the reckoning between Akio and I is fated." It was a statement of fact. The sun will rise in the east and set in the west. Two and two is four. "Nothing can change that."

"Please, let us help," Tenchi pleaded.

"Don't you see it yet, Tenchi? You are. All of you," she said. "Coming here was the best place to learn body and mind to stand against all. I must continue to hone myself."

"But-" Mihoshi began, but fell silent under Utena's gentle glance.

"I promise you all that I would not go blindly into danger," Utena said, and her word once given, eased the tension in them all. Besides, the appointed time is far off."

"It must have been, most difficult, to speak of such painful matters," Katsuhito spoke up, voice solemn, "As you have braved this, I would ask that you continue a bit further still."

Utena looked at the elder man and considered his words with a nod of understanding and waited what would come from his mouth, After all it was inevitable. The hard part was over, she just needed a bit more.

Ryoko golden eyes glowed with the intensity of unmitigated anger at the man, "How dare you ask after all she's been through!" She growled, the words a painful lash.

No one could miss the look or face it and not be affected by it, shifting uncomfortably as they realize how volatile Ryoko's temper was at the moment. It was easily roused when her heart was in it. And at the moment her heart revolved the girl she held protectively in her arms. And they all had the uneasy feeling that if it were not for Utena, she would have physically lashed out.

The elder swordsman met the look in those eyes, without flinching. The sheer rage in them... if looks could kill, he would have died 700 years ago. "It's precisely because of it that Utena must take that final step to unburden her heart from that which holds her captive. It was then will she feel cleansed."

Something stirred violently within Ryoko. Once again the heart of warrior, the staunch friend and devoted sister, rose up to defend. Before she could speak, the old man cut her off.

"Do not underestimate her now," he said his own voice firm and challenging. Ryoko felt herself inwardly recoil at the words. Add insult upon injury, she did no such thing!

"It's alright, Ryoko," Utena spoke, her words soft and soothing against Ryoko's frustrated fury. Her gentle touch a cooling balm and the calming fragrance of roses.

She lowered her eyes, and murmured, "It's not fair to you."

"Nor was it at all fair to _you,_" Utena retorted softly with the hard won painful wisdom, in the shape of an undeniable truth. Blue eyes fluttered close as she waited for her to capitulate.

Ryoko had no retort to give. Ryoko sighed, saying nothing as she continued to hold her close, resting her chin on top of Utena's pink hair.

Taking that to mean that the matter was decided, Washu with a flick of her wrist her holo top appeared. After a moment of careful consideration, Washu made up her mind. In the silence of the room, a few simple key strokes fell like stones. Before long there appeared a sphere of shining liquid substance. It began to distort itself becoming elongated, then unfurling, expanding until it made a shimmering wall, interposed between Utena and the others.

"This will act a looking glass reflecting Utena's mirrored self." Washu began explain. "It works as a two-way mirror, so all can see what must be seen."

No body questioned how Washu knew this, but accepted her explanation. It was not lost on Utena, that mommy dearest, has anticipated her needs, never mind how she had known. She had never spoken of such things with her. Still, it didn't matter now. Washu just speed things along and for that she was grateful.

And now they waited.

It wasn't long that cloying essences of roses that had come to be associate with Utena's power, to gather, filling the room. It settled upon the others like a feather light touch, calming overwrought nerves, filled with kindness and thoughtful caring. Each looked wide-eyed at the other feeling its effect's and the testament of Utena's selfless nature, even in the face of her own sorrow.

Ryoko felt the light touch of power dancing against her skin, the smell of roses engulfing her senses. For a brief heart beat, her hold tightened about Utena, her only anchor, amidst the sea of roses. She dared lift her gaze and her golden eyes went wide in disbelief, as a faint gasped escaped her lips.

She saw her reflection mirroring her stunned expression, but where Utena should have been in the circle of her protective embrace was a stranger dressed in a pristine white uniform. Dark emerald eyes looked back, pulsing with life that the gemstone lacked. The eyes held all the warmth, caring and compassion that was so intrinsic of Utena, amplified in the dark features. The lightly tussled purple fall of the hair, shadowed those luminous eyes. He was a strikingly handsome figure, from the gentle turn of the lips and strong lines of his jaw that emanated a noble bearing and truly noble nature.

She tore her eyes away and looked at Utena and back again.

She was not the only one left without words; no one knew what to say. The young Crowned Prince of Jurai, Tsunami's Champion, stared wide-eyed. He felt himself a pretender, weighed, measured and found wanting compared to the embodiment of what a prince should aspire, no doubt understanding Utena's need to emulate. Yet it could not completely explain the dull ach that Tenchi could not name as he watched the sight of Ryoko and...

"Dios!" Sasami gasped the name, as she tore into the living room, called by the roses and unable to hide anymore, having eavesdropped on part of the conversation. It was too much for a single person to bear alone, and so she wished somehow to help ease the burden that weighed so heavily. Her friends were too startled to react at her sudden appearance and stop the mad rush. She didn't bother to slow as the little princess ran head first, straight into the liquid surface, causing ripples to appear as she past through over to Utena's side.

All stared in wide-eyed wonder. They no longer saw Sasami as they all watched. Dios held white gloved hand out to her, and Tsunami dropped to her knees and buried her face in the folds of all the white. That gloved hand rested against the blue of her hair, in stark contrast, caressing and whispering gentle words.

Tsunami wept.

The The House of Masaki averted their eyes in reverence and respect. Mihoshi looked away, looking uncertain, twittering with her thumbs. Washu gazed at her sister, expression soft.

The moment was too moving. _It was no surprise that those two understood each other so well, _Washu thought as removed the liquid glass. In doing so, gone was the goddess and dark-skinned prince. Left behind were their prospective mortal hosts; Sasami and Utena. It was no less emotional, the sight of them.

Sasami's weeping was the only sound that broke the encroaching silence.

Upon hearing the sound, Utena's expression faltered and crumbled as it tore at her heart. She wasn't really surprised that her young friend had not stayed away. Her heart weighted heavy in her chest, constricting painfully, wondering what the girl had heard. She felt bare, exposed and vunerable. It hurt her deeply to hear, to feel, Sasami's pain, felt in her behalf. She never wanted her to find out in such a fashion. Never wanted her to be the cause of her tears.

And yet, she was.

Sasami spoke, tears still thick in her voice, making it hard to make out the words."...I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry." The little girl lifted her face up to her, pink eyes pleading. A trail of tears shimmered softly down her face.

Utena shook her head silently as she bent down and kissed away the tears that spilled. Ryoko's hands slipped away as she laid another kiss on the youngster's forehead. Utena's lips tasted the startlingly sweet moister that had sprung from the infinite compassion that was Sasami, an essance that was magnified and entwined with the goddess that rested within. It flowed past her lips like a healing draught, richly potent as it spread throughout her body. She felt filled to the brim with the powerful surge of emotions behind it. It was because, or in spite of, that the new Rose Prince felt it seep so deep, touching and resonating so vibrantly in her soul. That soothing elixir offered a solace unlike any other, lingering in its effects. She gave comfort and was offered comfort in turn. Drawing new strength from it, Utena was infinitely grateful and humbled as she looked upon her face in wonder. "Your caring... thank you," Utena spoke, her voice unusually rich with the power that still filled her. It wasn't certain who made the gesture, Utena or Dios, but it seemed that it came from them both nonetheless.

Sasami offered a watery smile.

When Utena looked up they saw the green brilliance of her eyes as she smiled, including them in her words. They all felt encompassed for a heartbeat in the lush green before slowly fading to blue.

The princely girl blinked, and smiled faintly at the looks on their faces, like those waking from a dream. Her eyes turn serious and she took a breath, and they waited for her to speak, what more was she to say? "Now who's going to help me with this mess?" she asked, gesturing at her person.

After all that had witnessed... they looked at her for a heartbeat, incredulous.

Washu stirred first, amused. _Having caught a glimpse of the divine... only to be returned to the mundane._ "That won't be a problem for me to fix," she spoke up. "Everything would be as before. No fuss, no muss."

"That's nice of you for you to offer, but I think I'm ready for a change."

"Suit yourself then."

* * *

It was a dreary November day. It was cold and damp, the kind that crept in through the gaps of your jacket and slid icy fingers down your neck, bringing shivers. The marbled sky wasn't helping her mood at all, which was already ruined by the lack of any sleep.

Setsuna arrived early to school, earlier than was her habit, properly bundled from the onslaught of the rapidly cooling weather. But her nerves were shot to hell and looking a complete mess. She felt like she had sand in her eyes, grating from sleepless nights. She never knew that the weekend could be such hell. Exhausted, she leaned against the wall, the only thing keeping her upright. Her mind was a jumble of racing thoughts, preying fervently to whatever gods would hear her that Utena was okay. She also prayed that Utena hopefully would show up today. But then she equally hoped that the girl would use her common sense and stay home. Use the time to recuperate from her recklessly heroic actions. Actions that in the end caused her to pass out and be whisked away but who knew in what condition. Her mind latched onto these fears, her vivid imagination feeding her horrible images. It left her pale.

Setsuna closed her eyes as she fought against the ghastly sights of the weekend, even more exaggerated in her mind, her chin tucked against her chest. No one noticed her as they went about minding their business.

She failed to notice the commotion, or bring herself to care, her thoughts filled with her worry. It began as a low buzzing, stirring sound followed by whispers, intruding like shapeless shadows. Still, she could not drown them out, pressing against her hearing.

"Look, he turned around!" one excitedly whispered

"He's a total hottie!" another was breathless, almost dreamy.

_Just some guy_, she scoffed. How they found the majority of the male gender something to be of great interest and speculation was beyond her. She was glad that Setsuna left them her share. After all, she found her shelf drawn to strength that was not measured by how much one could bench press, or the constant posturing, that in the end left much to be desired. It went much deeper then that and the little things that counted that often went overlooked. She felt a sense of outrage, how those fickle girls were measuring the latest eye candy and obviously passed muster.

"Doesn't he look... familiar?" a nameless voice asked, puzzled.

"Hmm, maybe, I wonder..." answered another, apparently trying to place a name to the face.

Annoyed, Setsuna pressed her lips together, thinning them into a line. _Don't they have anything better to do?_ she thought darkly.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" The words floated over to her, filled with concern and ever ready to come to her defense. Setsuna's head snapped up as her eyes grew wide at the sight of Utena. All the pent up worry fell away, and the tension with it, leaving her weak with relief. Her satchel and camera bag slipped from her hand as they fell heedlessly to the grass, as the contents spilled out scattering everywhere.

Before she was even aware, she found herself in motion, arms wrapped tight about a slender waist. Setsuna buried her face against the dark uniform. The words came out muffled, "Gods, Utena!" she breathed taking in the familiar scent of roses and unexpectedly... leather.

"Nice to see you too," Utena managed to say, tone rueful. She was puzzled over Setsuna's reaction as she gave the other girl a small hug in return.

Realizing that she made a fool of herself, Setsuna stepped back. Utena was wearing a soft leather trench coat that was long broken in, and a hand woven scarf was wrapped about her neck. The ensemble easily worded off the cold, while suiting the other girl quite well.

Utena crouched down and was quickly gathering the scattered items. Within seconds all Setsuna's things were collected and handed back. "There you go," she said, adding as she hefted the camera bag, "be careful with this thing okay.." Seeing the blush that colored the girl's face, Utena opted for light humor. "I didn't think that you'd disapprove of the new look so drastically."

_New look? _The girl wondered puzzled as she looked up, peering carefully at Utena. "You cut your hair!" she blurted out in surprise.

She nodded. "I thought it was a good time for change," Utena said, chuckling. "It's so much easier to care for at this length, that's for sure. Although, I find myself feeling curiously light headed without all that extra hair weighting me down." Cold air brushed against her bare skin, despite the scarf, all the while silently bemoaning her impulsive decision. "And a little cold," she added.

A soft giggle escaped Setsuna's lips as she stared at Utena's now shorn tresses. She took in the way how stylish the boyish cut complimented Utena lovely features. The lack of those soft waves, created a subtle change. The way the blue of her eyes were more visible and arresting, even though some strands fell into them, giving an air of mystery. The light pink curls of hair that fell just past her ear. The hair, at the back, cut just so, fell in layers at the nape of the Utena's neck, long enough to curled softly, and brush against the collar of her uniform.

"You don't think it's too much?" the pink haired girl asked, with a quirk of a brow, unruffled by Setsuna's scrutiny. She crossed her arms. "Not too severe?"

"No, not at all," Setsuna stated, shaking her head. In anyone else she thought so, but Utena pulled it off with aplomb. "It suits you."

"Flattery will get you anywhere," Utena said, laughing.

"I mean it."

"Thank you for the pretty thought. At least it'll grow out fast."

Setsuna opened her mouth once more and what came out was a loud sneeze.

Utena blessed her and taking the pink of Setsuna's nose, removed her scarf. And against Setsuna's protest, she gingerly wrapped it snugly about her.

"C'mon, let's get you inside where it's warm." Utena said as she steered her past the countless bodies the littered the grounds. "What could you be possibly thinking?"

As Utena lead her, the warmth of her body, radiating off her, brought a sigh to her lips. _Only of you, _Setsuna wordlessly replied.

* * *

They sat together at lunch, joined by Tenchi, who greeted her politely. She had her camera out and was taking pictures after asking the both of them. Utena was use to it by now, but Tenchi was shy in front of a camera, if his uncertain smile was any indication.

But Utena was having none of it.

Much to Setsuna's delight--

--and to Tenchi's displeasure.

"Aw come off it Tenchi, relax!" Utena teased, looping an arm about his shoulders, giving a big smile aimed at the camera. "Setsuna has a good eye."

Setsuna warmed under the praise as she continued to take shots.

"A bit vain are we?" he retorted, trying to fight the blush that threatened and intensified when Setsuna took a picture of it, for posterity's sake, he was sure.

Waving, the girl snorted, disdainfully, at the weak barb. "I think that you're the one who's vain. Perhaps you think that your dignity is above such things."

He stared at her outrage. "I do not!" he grumbled.

Satisfied with the quality of her pictures, Setsuna decided to be merciful and spare the older boy further discomfort. His relief was quite visible and she couldn't help the smile that bloomed. Just as she was lowering the camera, Utena indicated her interest in it.

"Can I see that for a second?" the pink-haired girl asked politely. "Something caught my eye," she elaborated with an easy smile.

"Sure," she said, gingerly handing it over. Her attention turned to the ends of the scarf that were flapping wildly in the sudden rush of air.

The sudden whirr and click of the camera brought her up short, her startled grey eyes wide as she found herself at the other end of the lens and Utena smiling playfully behind it. Color suffused her cheeks as Utena pulled her down into her lap and angled the camera. She continued to snap a couple of more frames of a chuckling Tenchi, a beautifully unrepentant Utena and a stunned Setsuna.

Soon after, Utena let her sit up. Wordlessly Setsuna stared, not sure what to say.

"Something caught my eye," she said, with a friendly smile. "It would have been a shame not to capture it."

Her cheeks burned.

"Fairness is a wonderful attribute," Tenchi said past his amusement, "don't you think?"

Setsuna found it easier to concentrate on Tenchi, a way to cool the color that warmed her. An of course the utter distraction that was Tenjou Utena. And so she found herself revising her opinion of the older boy, seeing that he was unlike his two boisterous friends or any other guy for that matter. He was thoughtful and considerate, of a gentle nature. But she made no mistake; there was something about him that gave an aura of quiet strength. She was surprised to note the ponytail he wore; he didn't seem to be the type with a rebellious streak. From the looks of it, his hair unbound would just manage to brush past his shoulders.

Looking at him, his quiet demenor, Setsuna found herself wondering offhandedly how he managed to get by the strict dress code... or Utena for that matter.

The way he and Utena interacted was like that of siblings, that gave way to easy companionship, filled with mutual respect, An obvious one born out of friends and equals, along with that was gentle ribbing that left no sting behind but smiles and rueful laughter.

"Looks like your fan girls have grown in ranks," he noted dryly.

Utena didn't dare look around.

Indeed, there were girls aplenty littered about the place than there had been before. Some were quite overt in their appraisal and what interest lay in their eyes. Some were quite obviously trying to catch Utena's eye, but who managed to elude capture beautifully.

_So far, _Setsuna thought.

the older boy looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should, spread the rumor that your taken," Tenchi said, "Maybe that will act as deterrent against further advances?"

_Sure... and Ryoko will swear off sake forever, _came the unbidden thought to Utena.

So Utena replied to the outrageous suggestion with ludicrous one of her very own. She turned and asked. "Are you offering?" she asked Tenchi pointedly.

"What? No!" Tenchi exclaimed, taken aback with a slightly horrified expression. Even if he agreed to pretend, he was sure that the girls would kill him. Even if they understood Utena's plight, Tenchi knew he couldn't play the role of as her boyfriend. He was just too damn shy with women. And against Utena's personality, Tenchi seemed weak.

She expected that reaction, _but he didn't need to look so horrified, _she thought with humor._ Well, considering the girls_. From the look in her blue eyes that Utena understood this as well.

Setsuna wasn't so understanding. _He must be a fool or blind. Maybe both._The girl couldn't help thinking with shocked sense outrage on Utena's behalf at his expression. _What, he didn't like women? _Setsuna shot him a glare._ He couldn't be...could he? _

Tenchi was unaware the thoughts Setsuna entertained because of his instant reaction. But had he somehow known, he would wince. It was not the first time _that_ has been thought of him. Instead he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. _Guys were out of the question, _Tenchi thought_. But who could possibly...? _He tried to think of a suitable candidate, his face cleared as his dark eyes fell upon the girl with them. "Everyone knows you are fond of Setsuna, and I don't think she'll mind-" Tenchi offered.

"I wouldn't mind," Setsuna spoke up, lest she betray her heart outright, added, "really, if it will help you in any way." She berated herself for the unkind thought she had of him. _He see's her as just a friend, nothing more. _She concludedwith a deep sense of relief. The girl in question colored, her eyes bright at the idea. No, she wouldn't mind one little bit! Even if it was just pretending, she would be happy.

Just like that, Masaki ousted her, and Utena didn't bat an eye. Neither did Setsuna for that matter. Not that it was a big deal but Utena was a private person. Utena looked at Setsuna for a moment, taking in the color of her cheeks. She was about to say something when Tenchi's cheerfuly cut in.

"See, problem solved," he said pleased with himself.

Setsuna eyes lifted as she managed to catch Utena smack Tenchi in the back of the head, none too gently, causing him to shift forward.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?" He glared, rubbing his smarting head.

Utena glared back. She spoke, her voice low as to not be overheard. "No, problem _not_solved! Even if Setsuna was willing, you don't seem to realize how girls get, especially when the heart is at stake. Masaki you're still a _baka_ when it comes to a woman's feelings if you have yet to understand this."

He looked at her, suddenly realizing what she meant. Apparently his own situation taught him little, and was duly chastened. "I was only trying to help," he said.

"I know," Utena sighed then turned to Setsuna. "Thank you for your willingness, Setsuna, but I'll not have you picked on just because of a false impression."

Utena missed the crestfallen look that crossed Setsuna's features as she turned to Tenchi.

She met Tenchi's gaze looking a bit put out, running a hand in her pink shorn locks, the source of all the trouble. The sudden gesture unwittingly made her appear more rakish. "Geez, it's just a trim," she exclaimed softly, not wishing to be overheard. Her blue eyes held honest confusion.

"You know the story of Samson and Delilah?" Tenchi suddenly asked.

The sudden turn of the conversation surprised Utena. Her forhead forrewed wondering where this was heading. She nodded her head. "Sure, I do. Go on."

He looked over at Setsuna including her in the conversation, brown eyes warm. The grey-eyed girl added her knowledge. "Samson was possessed of mighty strength making him invincible. But the source of his impressive prowess lay in the length of his hair."

"The only way he weakened was when his hair was shorn," he added.

"Are you saying I'm weak, Masaki?" Her blue eyes were upon him, contemplating along with a spark of aggressiveness. He quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture, hoping to stave off further smacking. This was not terribly surprising since Utena was heavy handed when she wished to inflict pain. And just because she knew he could take it, did not mean that it still didn't hurt.

"No, what I'm saying is this: It made no difference in the end. He was still Samson." Tenchi cast another glance over his shoulder, at the throng that stared back, expressions bright and eyes glazed over. He turned back to his friend. "Long or short hair, you simply have your admirers..." he tried to find the words he wanted, without sounding crass, or another smack. Much less be at the end of her eventual retribution during training.

"...drooling." Setsuna truthfully supplied.

Startled blue eyes turned Setsuna as if unable to believe that that sentiment was actually voiced by her. Setsuna didn't take it back as she felt those eyes upon her.

Utena shifted her attention to Tenchi, who was equally taken aback as simultaneously he fought the grin that threatened. _Who knew the girl had some spunk, _he thought. Turning back to Setsuna, she own lips bloomed into a dazzling grin as Utena threw her head back and laughed, joined by the others.

Just then Tenchi's best friend lumbered over. "I can't believe it! What did you do to your beautiful hair!" Amagasaki lamented. He failed to note Utena's exasperated expression as she bite into an apple. Perhaps in an effort from taking out her day's petty annoyances out on him.

_The lucky fool, _Tenchi thought.

Setsuna silently cursed, _Bloody hell, _a much favored English expletive.

But Tenchi didn't miss that look, rising smoothly to his feet he motioned with his hands. "Keep it moving, you goon," he said, glaring at his tactless friend. Grabbing a hold of his arm, Tenchi literally had to herd him away. Amagasaki was crushed when he realized that he made a mistake.

"Sorry," Tenchi tried to apologize once he returned settling down.

Utena shook her head and turned her attention to Setsuna. "So what had you so upset this morning if it wasn't my hair?" She asked as Utena voiced the question that nagged her.

The girl met her eyes, never surprised that the blue-eyed girl remembered. Here was the opening she needed for her to speak, but now she was suddenly uncertain.

Setsuna warred with herself whether to bring up what happened at the festival. Should she speak up and say something or keep quiet? She wasn't sure that she should mention that she had spotted Utena there. What a troublesome conundrum. But her need for her to know, to express herself won out. So Setsuna took the middle road.

"Have you've heard?" she ventured.

"What, there something even more scintillating than Tenjou hair?" he teased. "Impossible!"

"Watch it Maskai," Utena warned, never looking away from the girl.

Setsuna smiled faintly. clearing her throat, she tried again. "No, about the incident that happened at the festival." She saw the humor drain from Tenchi's face.

"What about it?" Utena asked casually.

"There was a sudden fire and a daring rescue--"

Utena interrupted. "A blaze that lighted the sky, so hot that was braved by an unknown stranger," she added as her lips twitched with amusement, as she repeated what she had overheard in one of her classes. It never failed to astound her how people tended to sensationalize the most trivial of things.

Tench scowled. "More like the action of someone's recklessness," Tenchi couldn't help but to interject, his voice tight, holding a note of censure.

"That's right." The blue-eyed girl nodded. "People tend to exaggerate events anyway."

Setsuna watched how Tenchi held himself, clearly unhappy with the topic and Utena's casual dismissal. The girl took a gamble. "I know, but I was there."

At her announcement, Tenchi stiffened further, his eyes darted away, confirming what Setsuna already knew. _Masaki, you have a bad poker face._

"It was act of a selfless person..." Setsuna said to Tenchi, defensively, almost defiantly and then turned her attention to Utena, "someone like you."

That small bit earned her a small smile, but it was Utena's measuring and thoughtful look that had Setsuna concerned. _Step carefully_, Setsuna reminded herself.

She proceeded to tell them what she saw, and omitted the fact that she knew that Utena was the one who saved those kids and no matter if they denied it to her face. But she wondered why, Utena was clearly no glory hound. She truly was altruistic in her motives. Setsuna's admiration grew.

She stirred reaching for her bottled water. "Did someone manage to get a look at the stranger?" Utena asked casually, taking a drink.

With those eyes off her, the girl was able to speak easier. Utena gave her a clue of what she should do next. Setsuna wasn't proud of it, she lied. "No one did," Setsuna said smoothly, giving surprised wide grey eyes. "Can you believe it? Not even the kids that were rescued could give a discription," her voice held honest puzzlement, at her next words, "all they said is that they saw was a prince in white." She couldn't blame them if they saw Utena as a prince. To her mind, it suited her hero perfectly. Her eyes were wistful.

At her words, Utena suddenly found herself caught in a fit of coughing and choking, looking anything but princely as Tenchi worriedly patted her back.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, just water going the wrong end," Utena said with a week smile. "Go on."

Setsuna nodded, as she continued to let Utena know how she felt. "After witnessing that... I worried... unable to sleep. It upset me not to know what happened. The thoughts that plagued me… Was the brave soul all right, unharmed?" Setsuna lowered her head. "You might think me silly for worrying over someone I never met. But I couldn't help it. I thought, I thought…" her voice broke unable to finish.

She reached out and held her. "I would never think that. You are you." Utena assured her gently waiting for Setsuna to continue.

The girl buried her face, in her hands. "What if it was you in that fire and never came out?" Setsuna said quietly, speaking her fears in a roundabout way that let Utena know.

Blue eyes went wide, and she felt Tenchi's shock at her back as she whispered, "But here I am."

* * *

She spent the rest of the day, fending off the sudden compliments and invitations that came her way while her thoughts were filled with what Setsuna said at lunch. The girl had definitely surprised her. Utena had feared that something or someone might have happened and that would have ousted her and her location. She didn't know what to think of the children's thoughts on her. They had seen a… prince. Still, she was grateful that she had declined Washu's offer to grow out her hair in seconds. Utena couldn't imagine what she would have said to Setsuna even if she had recognized her. She didn't want her to get involve her in the constant weirdness that surrounded her. It would be too much.

But even so for Setsuna to worry over her, without knowing that it was indeed the one at the festival humbled her. The girl was much too sensitive. She was certain that the truth would have crushed the girl had she known. And if one was speaking of truths, Tenjou Utena misjudged Setsuna. The girl was stronger than that because she drew strength from her clueless hero. She ducked out of her Art class, the last one for the day, leaving Tenchi to cover for her. He wasn't happy about it, but neither did he stop her.

She had made her way down to the school dojo, ignoring the appreciative looks and the attempts at friendly conversation. She refused to stop for any of it. All she wanted was to hit the punching bag. _The safest method all the way around_, she thought darkly.

She saw the surprised looks of the others in the dojo, giving them a curt nod in greeting. From the look on her face, they wisely stayed away gave her a wide berth. Such was her intent that she went straight for the bag at the far end of the room, not bothering to change out of her clothes. The only concession she made to decorum was to remove her shoes and shrug out of her leather trench, and the uniform coat.

She then presently began to flog her helpless target, loudly and quite thoroughly. No one wanted to say anything, to have that impressive fierceness directed at them. It seemed that it was going to be a while before Tenjou would burn through all that seemingly inflatable energy. One by one the others left the dojo quietly.

All that filled the void was the pounding of various combinations fist, knee, and legs. Not all in that order. The more she unleashed, more she was fueled, her stamina held. Utena grinned darkly pleased; _training with the Masaki's definitely had its perks. _She thought.

"What the heck? Can't a person just do their thing?" Utena was saying with each hit of the bag. Being hit on was flattering of course, but there was no place for it in her life, especially when it interfered. And then Tenchi just couldn't let it go; teasing her unmercifully as if she had actually done something to warrant the unwanted attention. "All I do is show up for class. It's not like I'm doing anything to have them look at me! What the hell do I want somebody staring at me as if I were their next meal while I'm busy? I get up in the morning, grab clothes I know are clean and come to class, ready to actually learn. How could they think I'd accept any advances? What is it about me that has them practically drooling?"

"It's the way you walk," Utena's tirade was interrupted. She grabbed the bag and steadied it as she turned to the intruder. "The confidence and ease in the way you carry yourself."

"Hmm…" she said noncommittally, her ire cooling, taking a step away from the bag.

"Or whether you like it or not, your clothes. You may simply throw clothes on in the morning, but they're very well fitting clothes, hugging every curve. And that leather jacket of yours works too. Something about a woman in leather, I think. Especially the way it billows behind you as you walk."

"Really?" she asked tilting her head to the side in consideration and taking a step closer.

"That new haircut is looking pretty good too. It leaves your face completely open and makes your eyes more prominent. Hmm… yes, it could definitely be the eyes. The way you focus on a person, giving them your complete and total attention. As if they're the only person in the room. The eyes alone could cause a person to fall at your feet."

"Is that so," Utena smirked, taking another step. She smiled, reached out and brushed her fingers across her chin. "Ryoko, you're drooling."

Ryoko's lips parted in a wicked smile, flashing her fangs. Her golden feline eyes held frank appraisal. "Oh, no I know I don't. I... salivate."

"You're a bad, bad woman Ryoko," Utena admonished, chuckling as she colored lightly even as she met those lovely golden eyes.

That toothy grin sharpened. "It's good to be bad."

The humor lessened as Ryoko spoke. "I was worried about you... so I kept an eye on you today." But her amusement returned to the fore. "It seems that you're quite the popular girl... an army of fan girls, oh my!"

"Humph!" Utena scoffed, blue eyes dark, "Keeping an eye on me? Some help you were, leaving me at the mercy of those girls," she muttered disgruntled.

The ex-pirate clasped her hands behind her back. "You wouldn't have approved of my preferred method of dealing with them," Ryoko reminded her. "Besides you handled it all so beautifully."

Utena crossed her arms looking unimpressed.

She flashed over where Utena's things were and back to the blue-eyed girl. Ryoko helped her slip into the coat and even buttoned it up, before slipping Utena into the leather trench. The other girl allowed the ministrations, knowing that it comforted Ryoko after recent events.

"What will you have me do, to make it up to you?" Ryoko asked, curious.

She tilted her head to the side, as her face became thoughtful. Utena's blue eyes brightened and danced wickedly, as a slow and satisfied smile graced her lips. It was startlingly similar to the ones that Ryoko wore when she hit upon a devilishly brilliant plan. "Well, now that you mention it..."

**Author's Notes:**

This is the end of Chapter 22: Recounting

I wanted to finally find a way for Utena to open up and to our other house guests had. Even though she was reluctant to do so. Not only that, it was high time to justify a hair cut, that I was itching to give her... along with the unintended effects.

What does Utena have in mind I wonder?

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	23. Intentions

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 23: intentions **

Ryoko stared at Utena in amazement. "Are you sure? I'm in, all the same."

She nodded certain of her course of action. "It's not much different from when I helped you, Ryoko," Utena pointed out. "But to have them rethink certain things."

Ryoko knew who these _them _Utena referred to.

_I don't think it will do much good though, _Ryoko thought amused, looking at her animated friend pacing around, her trench flapping softly with her movements. _But she_ _mustn't forget about all the crazies, which really need to be taken into account. _She kept watching her and Utena flashed a smile that made her blue eyes dance, brimming with humor, as a charming smile played on her lips._ Hmm, can't blame them though._ _Utena's worthy of a catfight, scratch that, make that several. _Ryoko didn't have the heart to tell Utena this and dash her hopes. _It not like they even stood a chance against _this_ feral cat! _Her fangs flashed in a prideful grin, she always loved a good brawl.

She saw Utena chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Actually, it was Tenchi's idea to spread the word that I was seeing someone."

It surprised Ryoko that her beloved Tenchi could be so clever in thinking along those lines. "_My_ Tenchi?"

She nodded, amused by Ryoko's expression. "He actually suggested Setsuna—"

"The girl with the camera?" _The girl was cute, but not the best person to stand up to the hoard of fan girls._ She thought. _She'll get steamrolled for sure in the attempt._

"Yeah, Setsuna was willing to go along with it. Can you believe that I actually considered it for a heartbeat? But it wasn't a good idea. Just wouldn't be safe for her." Utena sighed.

Ryoko's eyebrow rose. _What do you know, she gets it. And many others would kill to be in her shoes (and Tenchi's for that matter) and thank every known god and goddess in the known universe to be so blessed. _

The young woman's blue eyes darkened with exasperation, as she glanced over at Ryoko, to share her thoughts. "He's is so clueless about women—"

_Speaking of the devil_, w_hat are those two made of?_ Ryoko wondered as she snorted. "Preaching to the choir," she said, adding quickly, "by the way, I'm going to want copies of pictures she took of you and Tenchi."

Utena nodded, absently agreeing as she continued, running her hand through her cropped hair, "—but, if someone would ask me outright about it—"

"You wouldn't be able to lie." Ryoko finished frowning in mock despair.

"Sorry to be such a trial to you," Utena said sardonically. "But I really need someone to be convincing, and I don't need to worry about," she eyed Ryoko, "much."

She scoffed, amused. "I only have one condition."

She stopped her pacing and looked over at her. "If I can do it, I will." Utena said carefully she looked at her. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Tenchi.

"I want to do the whole nine yards. Good food, the movie dates, leisurely strolls through the park, stargazing, pet names, good food..." Ryoko repeated as she trailed off, her eyes glazed over.

Utena looked at her. She blinked and laughed softly. She didn't expect that. Thank the heavens for small favors. But what the hell, what Ryoko asked for was reasonable and not the impossible. In fact, it fit in with her this mad scheme perfectly. "You have a deal."

Ryoko throw her arms about her. "Then I'm your rent-a-girlfriend. I'll be the best girlfriend ever!" she said, with a grin, and it widened further. "This is going to be such fun!"

Utena reached over and hugged her. She pulled back smiling wide. "Have I told you how much I love your sense of adventure?" Utena asked beaming, her enthusiasm infectious.

"No, but I like to hear more," Ryoko purred, her eyes dancing.

Utena good-naturally pushed her away, and the ex-pirate went easily, and Utena knew it was nothing she did. "Save it for an audience!" she tried to sound stern, but it was a losing battle.

The ex-pirate took the affected air of a scandalized woman, an unseemly suggestion. "Oh my, we haven't even had our first date and... who knew you had such...kinks."

"Ryoko!"

The cyan-haired beauty wagged a finger playfully. "You should know by now that practice makes perfect." she wrapped her other hand around Utena's arm, and together walked out.

"What you're telling me that, you aren't a perfectly natural flirt?"

The flirt struck a femme fatale pose, and winked at Utena. "I'm all natural, babe," Ryoko teased, and blew her a kiss, "but a persona must be carefully cultivated."

"The lies!" Utena feigned surprise at that, lightly chuckling. She then turned to her and said courteously, "Would my lovely Koneko, join me for dinner this evening?"

_A pet name and dinner in the same breath… How terribly prompt of her, _Ryoko thought as she smirked at said pet name. "Koneko?"

Utena nodded. "Don't you like it?" she pretended to look crushed.

"Why, it's absolutely perfect," Ryoko said with dancing eyes as she literally purred the words out, deep in her throat, sounding like an actual kitten.

"What about dinner?" Utena reminded.

"I'd love to."

"The chef is absolutely brilliant, if I do say so myself, a sheer genius of epic proportions," Utena said. "The food is utterly sublime, truly worthy of the gods on high."

Ryoko's face held disbelief._ Someone actually can cook better than Sasami? Impossible! _She determined loyally. Still, this was something she simply had to find out first hand. After all, Ryoko had developed quite a palette for good food and found that she was eagerly looking forward to dinner.

0-0-0-0

She felt several pair of eyes on her, feeling the confused weight of them. It felt like some curiously playful imp was riding her, the restless energy of playfulness to begin a merry dance through Utena's veins. She ignored the looks as the blue-eyed girl reached for her tea and leaned in. "How your dish?" Utena inquired politely.

Her date looked up from her plate, golden eyes dancing merrily in turn. It was the same energy that had led Ryoko and drew her to new and dangerous thrills like a moth to flame. Sometimes her addiction turned into risk left her burned, but Ryoko rarely regretted her actions. Life without risk simply wasn't living.

Her smile was genuine. "The smoked salmon glazed in the cranberry sauce is..." she paused for a second for effect, "melt in your mouth divine!" Ryoko answered, savoring every bite.

"The tea is excellent," Utena commented sipping carefully and enjoying the taste.

"Yes, but what about privacy? No private table for two?" Ryoko questioned even as she mock-grumbled.

There was a stifled sound, a giggle however faint.

The pink-haired girl was thoughtful, and a trace regretful. "Forgive me, but this divine food is no secret. It's a universal melting pot attended by a diversity of people, it's to be expected."

"What are those two doing?" the whispered question was asked, and no matter how even measured the speaker tried to remain, a trace heated.

"I suppose they just let _anyone_ in," Ryoko sighed, giving a cursory glance at the speaker. Obviously she disappointed that this was the case. After all if such gawking was permitted.

Utena strived to keep a straight face at Ryoko's comment. She could practically hear the grinding of teeth from one particular patron, followed by shushing sounds. But she managed and kept it up. "You're upsetting the other guests, my dear." She chided gently, her voice pleasant and light through it all.

Ryoko pouted, looking adorable. "I had to date a cheapskate."

She did not dispute the claim or simply chose to ignore it. Utena's teacup lingered a hair's width from her lips, blue eyes impish. "I did say that the chef was a genius," she murmured, casually pointing out. "There's none better," she raised her teacup in salute, "my compliments. You've done it again."

The chef in question, Sasami, blushed at her praise.

"That is so true," Ryoko agreed easily, moving a hand to rest against Utena's shoulder. Her eyes shifted and took on a troubled expression, biting her lower lip.

She fought back a smile at the sight of Ryoko. "What is it?" Utena asked all concern in her tone as she kept up with the pretense that she had begun this eve.

The ex-space pirate looked at her and spoke with trembling tones. Her golden eyes were wide. "For a second there, I thought—," her words were halting, unable to finish.

Utena watched her, expectant.

Ryoko forced herself to finish."I thought, there was—"

A hand wearing the rose signet covered Ryoko's mouth staunching the blasphemous words, looking aghast. "Don't even say it, utterly impossible!" Utena exclaimed, looking indignant for a moment. "Sasami's peerless!"

A teary-eyed Ryoko cried dramatically, "I know, I know!" she wailed as tears threatened. "Forgive me, I'm so ashamed!" and hid her face against Utena's shoulder.

Ryoko's antics goaded hers in turn. "There, there, Koneko, you're forgiven," Utena declared magnanimously, as she patted her head. Utena glanced over at the first princess, and caught her reaction, thinking, _I knew she'd get a kick out of that. _

Ayeka's eyes widened at hearing the sobriquet, stifling the laughter. _A mangy kitten indeed!_ She thought wickedly, but couldn't help snickering in an unseemly manner.

The cyan mass of spikes shifted and, and those golden cat eyes peered up at Utena. "You better not skimp on the movie," Ryoko growled playfully. "This kitten has sharp claws you know."

She gingerly took her hand and studied Ryoko's nails, with a grave expression. "Then I suppose I must clip them, no doubt," Utena quipped, casually. "I don't want to end up a scratching post after all."

Gold and blue eyes met and locked. A second later, the two of them burst into laughter. All the while the rest looked on their bizarre behavior with confounded expressions.

"You two," Washu muttered, as a smile of her own was tugging at her lips. The infectious energy of her two wayward daughters spread as her little girls continued to laugh uproariously. "So who's going to start explaining?"

"So much for dinner," Ryoko said through her laughter.

The pink-haired girl elbowed Ryoko lightly. "I made a, uh, miscalculation—", Utena began after she calmed down a bit looking a bit abashed now that she had to fess up.

"A miscalculation she says!" Ryoko said the laughter still thick in her voice. "Is that what you want to call it?" she turned to the others. "The new look has earned many more fan girls going gaga over my Utena," Ryoko began, "and she has her hands full with them... so I'm going to be helping her out as the pretend girlfriend."

"Good luck with that."

Utena didn't catch who said that but she'll take every bit of it.

0-0-0-0

She decided that the best time to set her plan into motion was to actually take Ryoko to places she was known to frequent and that included the coffee shop that she had once worked at and still missed. But it was one of the best ways to get exposure. With that in mind, Utena had asked Ryoko about it and thought it was a splendid idea.

However, Sasami wanted to join them as well but Ryoko thankfully prevented that. The little princess was very understanding, but had them promise to take her back some other time, because she missed Kiki and her cosplay creations.

As Utena walked in, the regulars were there, quick to greet her and eyed her date. There were many compliments on her new look and the way she carried it off. Many joked if she missed them so much that she must be coming back for more? She had to repeat herself so many times that no, she was here to enjoy the place like any other paying costumer, although she did miss the place.

Kiki was very excited to see her and was equally effusive in her reception. Utena was secretly pleased that Kiki harbored no ill will towards her. In fact, Kiki was very glad to see her.

"See, I told you I'll be back."

"I remember," Kiki said. She never doubted her in the least. "Good to see you Ryoko," she greeted her and ushered them both into a booth. "How's it going?"

As Utena motioned to slide in first, she answered. "Great! Utena is going to treat me to lunch!" Ryoko beamed as she snuggled affectionately against the girl in question as she sat down. Utena laughed weakly, but didn't bother to deny it as she smiled at the girl with amusement from the look that crossed Kiki's features.

This caused her to blink a few times. From the few times that she seen Ryoko, Kiki was aware that the cyan-haired beauty held a hearty appetite as well as being overly affectionate in nature. So she told herself she shouldn't read too much into it. But from the close proximity, it was clear that whatever dynamic those two had shared previously had become something more... intimate.

As if hearing her unspoken thoughts, Ryoko leaned in and pecked Utena on the cheek, adding sweetly. "You sure know how to treat a girl." Utena was prepared for whatever Ryoko might decide to do today but, she still couldn't help her reaction, barely coloring at the sweet gesture. She managed to look askance to catch Kiki's own reaction to the moment.

Kiki was left looking speechless at the scene that played out before her and felt her face color slightly, wide-eyed. Utena took pity on her and began to place her order as Kiki, quickly wrote it down.

As she rushed away to get their orders, Ryoko watched the retreat, speaking words that were only meant for Utena's ears, "The news will spread like wild fire before we're done here."

"All thanks to your efforts, I'm sure." Utena retorted, inciting Ryoko's laughter.

Ryoko's fingers danced playfully upon Utena's arm. "I do whatever is needed to get the point across. I can still play the fawning girlfriend if you like," she said low enough for Utena's ears alone. Ryoko was ready and all too willing to say the least.

"Well?"

Utena moved her arm away, shifting to let it rest against the seat behind Ryoko. The ex-pirate scooted ever closer. The blue-eyed girl didn't protest knowing that she left herself open to that maneuver. She had to give a little and it went a long way with Ryoko. "That's not necessary, thanks." Utena whispered hastily to the offer, better to stop her now and deal with this instead, she didn't mind the closeness.

Ryoko didn't press her advantage. She was content to sit here, enjoying the comfortable companionship that Utena offered and let speculation do its job.

"Oh, this is nice," Ryoko whispered, as she moved to rest her head on Utena's shoulder. "Very nice," she teased gently, finally finding the perfect spot.

The cyan spikes tickled where they brushed against Utena's jaw. She closed her eyes, ignoring the sensation, as well as being the only way to shut out the looks, aimed at their table if not the noise. "Mmm." _Ryoko's right, this is nice, _she silently agreed. She could handle some private teasing, and the tickling discomfort.

However, Ryoko's prediction proved to be quite accurate. Once placing their order, Kiki sought out her cousin and excitedly burst into the small office without brothering to knock, to spread the news. She found her in the office going over some numbers, as her fingers flew across the calculator, all the while jotting down the final sums. "Kira, Kira, guess what?"

"It's too early to play that game."

Kiki scowled, she was sure that Kira was going to like this. "Utena's here—"

"She did say she'd be back," Kira pointed out.

"Well she did—" Kiki agreed but that wasn't what she wanted to say.

Once again, Kira interrupted. "Then that's not news is it?"

"Will you let me finish?" Kiki exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry, by all means, be my guest." It was best that she stop interrupted her young cousin, and let her deliver the news. It was the only way she'd get back to her work and finish.

"She's not alone!"

That definitely caught her attention. From the look in Kiki's eyes it was a big deal. "Oh?" She didn't want her kin to know that she was snared at last.

"I think she's on a date," Kiki continued.

_That is news, _came the woman's thought. She made a mental note, indicating where she left off in her calculations, so that she is able to resume later on. She waited for her to finish but Kiki was just looking at her.

Kira knew that she was going to make her work for the last bit of information, as payback for her interruptions. If it was it for the fact that it was about Utena she would have not played along. Kiki was devious when she wanted to be.

She inwardly sighed as Kira asked the obvious question. "Who's that lucky?" she half-joked, all the while curious.

"Ryoko," Kiki revealed excitedly.

Her brows shot up in her surprise. _Startling news indeed_, she mused. "Her roommate?" she asked slowly, hopping for a clarification.

Instead she got a confirmation.

Kiki shook her head vigorously. "Yeah, they look so adorable!"

Kira stood and came to decision. "Well now let's go greet our honored customers." Kira's lips lifted into a small smile. "I have to see the happy couple and personally give them my... regards." She paused for a moment, addressing her cousin. "You know what to do."

"Right!" exclaimed Kiki before rushing out of the office with a gleeful smile.

0-0-0-0

Ryoko lips twitched with the overt attention they were getting, that she saw with a half-mast gaze, hidden under dark lashes. She was dress casually, in blue jeans and a snug black t-shirt with emblazoned with an outline of a pink heart. These were the colors and style that Utena usually favored for when dressing. Ryoko was trying to be cute, in dressing to match Utena, even as she tried to tone it down for Utena's sake. What was her habit to wear was enough to unsettle Utena. She was going to put the moves on her and couldn't have her passing out from constant blushing. But she still drew the eye no matter what she wore and what she had on made her look like the girl next door and approachable, if it wasn't for the fact that she was clearly here with Utena. _The shy ones were the cutest_, Ryoko noted. _Tenchi would have died from the blood loss. _Most likely, she was sure. She was definitely sure that some of the male bodies were feeling quite lightheaded right now. She couldn't blame them she was drop dead gorgeous after all. Still some of the expressions on these people's faces made her want to laugh.

So Ryoko did the only kindness she could do for them... and that was to stifle her laughter, as she shifted ever so slightly, and burying her face in Utena's shoulder.

The pink-haired girl's arm moved from the back of the seat, to rest across Ryoko's shoulders, and loosely encircled them, in a display of genuine affection nonetheless. But it also served its purpose of hiding the quivering body she held. Utena was not blind to the unintentional havoc that Ryoko caused. But if she so desired and put her mind to the task, Utena Knew, that chaos would be left in her wake. But she was not the only one. As always, Utena was unaware of her own allure. She opened an eye to take a peek, fighting her own smile that threatened. "Hormonal teenagers," she sighed with sympathy for them.

"Like you're not," she retorted. The words were slightly muffled, pressed against the material of the shirt.

"You got it bad," Utena retorted. _Poor Tenchi... he won't know how to deal with it, _she thought_._

"You know that I have eyes only for you." Ryoko cooed playfully, as she reached up to touch Utena's hand, to affirm her words with the simple contact.

Utena smiled, the good cheer dancing in her eyes. _This isn't so bad, the girl thought pleased.__ She was happy that she was handling everything so well. __Not bad at all._

Kira neared and smiled at the sight of how cuddly they were, even at very moment she was pondering the wisdom of disturbing them. But she wanted to greet Utena and her... friend (she will not jump to conclusions, no matter appearances) personally. With the excuse of bringing them their drinks, she interrupted. "Here are your drinks, ladies."

Utena turned to the familiar voice as she looked up. She smiled brightly at Kira as she made her approach to their table. "Thanks, Kira. It's good to see you."

"Likewise Tenjou, I'm pleased to see you back again."

"Like I said I would."

"No doubt about that," she admitted as she set the drinks before them.

"I'm bet that you heard the latest news?" Utena asked with a lopsided grin.

"Indeed, I did." Kira agreed laughing lightly. Her expression suddenly turned sheepish in the face of Ryoko's knowing look. "My cousin is very enthusiastic."

"She is excitable," Utena agreed, "one of her endearing qualities."

"But she's right you know." Kira noted aloud.

"And what is that?" Utena asked, curious.

"The two of you do look adorable." Kira said, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop herself. It was true. Still, the word failed to describe the sight they made, but it was the right one as they sat there, snuggled together.

"Thanks," Ryoko beamed happily, speaking up. She turned to Utena and smacked her lightly on the arm. "See, I told you we look good together. I'm not the only one who thinks so."

They were beautiful on their own but together they were beyond than just looking good... stunning. She turned back at Kira who watched the interaction with amused eyes. "That's what I keep telling her, but she doesn't believe me."

"Ryoko's right," Kira added, "you're too modest."

_It's time to say something, before Ryoko lays it on too thick_, she thought. "Well, I still can't believe that we're dating." Utena said. This was true by all accounts. It was something she thought she'd never do.

The light in her blue eyes was happy, at ease. To see that relaxed state was a marvel. She was happy for her. "You're good for each other," Kira added her own two yen. "She's the yin to your yang."

Utena laughed, questioning playfully. "Or is it, my yin to her yang?"

Ryoko's impetuous nature balanced and brought out Utena's best qualities. The open smile that drew everyone in with its authentic warmth that reached her blue eyes. Never mind the infectious laugher that seemed to light up her face and draw smiles from all who heard it. Kira didn't miss the fond look that crossed Ryoko's features as she gazed upon the pink-haired girl. Seeing genuine affection, Kira's own smile broadened.

Kiki appeared soon after with the rest of the food they had ordered and with desert, Ryoko's favorite, on the house. Her golden eyes brightened with delight at the spread before her.

Waving off the rest of her duties, Kiki took a seat, across from them, as she gave the weight of her full attention to the pair. "So how did you end up together?" Kiki always got to the point.

Utena cast a startled glance at Ryoko, her blue eyes wide and blank, at a loss for words. She failed to consider that in her grand scheme. She should have taken into account that someone might ask such a question.

Ever perceptive, Kira caught Utena's unusual reaction, to Kiki's simple, if always, direct question. _Why is that_? She puzzled, trying to figure it out. _What could it mean?_

"Well, I don't…" Utena began, still making a valiant effort.

Ryoko came to her rescue, stopping her. "Its fine Utena," she smiled at her, full of reassurance. _Time to get to work! _she thought as her mind worked rapidly to come up with a solution to this predicament.

_What will come out her mouth? Utena wondered. Still, the blue-eyed girl trusted her completely. She gave a small smile of assent; it was all up to Ryoko now._

Kira noted the moment of silent communication between them.

"It's ironic, really." Ryoko spoke up, turning to them. "You see, I'm afraid of the dark, but I like exploring caves," the words coming easily. "I found these that were particularly difficult to see in. As I was looking around my footing slipped and ended up losing most of my equipment." She knitted fact with fiction effortlessly as she reacted accordingly. "And well, I found out later that I ended up with a concussion for all my trouble. Anyway, when I came to, I was in the dark and I was having a panic attack. I was totally freaking out at that point, fearing no one was going to ever find me. I was alone and trapped in the dark forever." She shuddered, the sentiment all too real behind the words to fake.

Utena's held her closer, her warmth comforting, as was her presence, willing Ryoko to take solace from that. She knew that it was a valid fear, if not an outright phobia.

"It wasn't pretty. But just as I knew I was going to pass out again, I hear someone calling to me echoing in the caves. I swear I looked into the face of an angel, with the most beautiful eyes I ever seen..."

Utena colored a bit as Ryoko reached for her hand before continuing. "It was the incredible blue of those eyes that drew me out from the darkness, anchored me into the light..."

_She's good... Utena thought bemused. __Who knew Ryoko waxed poetic?_

"Wow," Kiki breathed. "What did you do?"

"The only thing I could think of..." she trailed off.

Kiki unconsciously leaned forward in her seat.

Seeing this, Ryoko mirrored her action, and spoke in hushed tones, as if imparting a great and wondrous secret. "I kissed her." She revealed impishly.

The blush deepened and Utena looked adorable.

"Aww!" Kiki squealed, ever a romantic, while Kira was wondering idly if it was humanly possible for Utena to get any redder.

Ryoko was on a roll, as she ignored Utena's discomfort. She winked conspiringly at her enraptured listener. "She was too stunned to kiss me back, though."

Kira and Kiki laughed outright, falling for every word out Ryoko's mouth, no matter how plausable. Utena drank a huge draught from her root beer float, all the while amazed with Ryoko's ability to think on her feet, while she wished that she were impervious to all this teasing. But it all sounded convincing and that what mattered at the moment.

"Wow..." Kiki repeated as she stared unabashedly at Utena with wide-eyed awe. Because in her eyes, Utena was a hero. And once branded a hero, always a hero.

Polishing off the remaining contents of the drink, never mind the brain freeze, the way Kiki looked at her didn't sit well with Utena. Leave it to Ryoko to come up with something of such dramatic proportions. It made her out to be something she felt she was not. In truth, that kept her humble but no less true.

Even if the situation Ryoko was describing was stretching things out a bit.

"Well, being the wonderful person she was, Utena nursed me back to heath, while I schemed and plotted my way to get her to notice me." Ryoko said, adding sardonically. "You'd think that she'd gotten the message the first time."

"How was I supposed to know?" Utena protested weakly. It was the only thing she dared to say without ruining Ryoko's account. How indeed? Utena refered to the whole situation. The undertone her words did not go unoticed by her _girlfriend._

Ryoko looked over at her for a moment, a knowing gleam, then turned back to the others. "You see what I had to work with. I was the one with the head injury, but she was so utterly clueless as usual. But you know that's part of her charm. It's completely so Tenjou Utena" she said warmly as she patted her hand.

Kiki grinned, Kira smirked. Truer words were never spoken.

Ryoko added, looking pleased with herself. "Eventually, I got under her skin."

"We can see that," Kira agreed dryly at this obvious statement.

0-0-0-0

It wasn't long after that the sooner it was out there, the fruit of her labors began to bear fruit. Utena was certain that once it was clear, she would be left alone in relative peace. Still, she had to be careful to make it believable, so she continued to cultivate the image of dating Ryoko, even as they both had fun in the process, or rather fun at her expense.

Setsuna had begun to hear the latest rumors that Utena was seen around with a girl, at this movie or that store. That she was constantly seen together which let to rabid speculation. She was certain that it was that elaborate scheme that Tenchi had suggested, and she had volunteered for not long ago. Setsuna was certain it was the ruse set into motion.

Right?

But the rumors suggested more than just pretense from what was intended. She felt a sense of trepidation as she heard such things and it was quite a while, when her worse fears were confirmed.

It was day unlike any other as she sat with Utena and Tenchi at their usual spot under the shady tree. Utena and Tenchi were talking about their art projects, too engrossed to notice the sudden lull in the conversations around them. Setsuna felt a feeling of unease dance down her spine. She looked over Utena's shoulder, and spotted her in the distance. The wild mane of cyan spikes, stood out, easy to locate. Her shades-covered glance swept the crowds, apparently seeking someone out.

Setsuna recognized her; she was the same girl, the one from the festival.

Those lovely features lighted into a smile as her attention difted over in their direction. Tenchi and Utena were so engrossed in their topic that they failed to notice anything.

Her grey eyes widened and heart beat increased, as she watched her saunter over. _Could all those rumors be... _The hesitant thought was completed, _true?_ She was too beautiful for words for it not to be so.

Striding confidently, the beautiful stranger walked up behind Utena and dropped to her knees. In the same motion, she covered Utena's eyes with her palms, and whispered, "Surprise... guess who?"

The moment Utena felt the familiar touch, upon her eyes; her lips bloomed into a smile. But at her playful manner, a grin took its place. "Mmm, I love surprises."

"Well you're just going to love me," was the cheeky retort.

Chuckling lightly, Utena turned around and there she was. And as she took the sight of her in, her brows lifted. Ryoko was dressed splendidly in cream colored khaki-like pants that sat low on her hips. The thin black stripes that encircled her waist only served to accentuate the slenderness of her built and the curves along her legs. From the muted shine to it, she was wearing very pliable leather. Under a motocross jacket, she wore a sleeveless black mid drift fitted her like a glove, flashing just enough skin to tantalize.

Aware that she was being observed, The admiring youth offered a compliment, no matter how understated. "You look good," Utena murmured and Ryoko beamed, pleased.

She peered over her sunglasses, revealing her amber colored eyes, and winked. "Thanks."

"Uh, Ryoko, this is Matsuno Setsuna," Utena introduced, "Setsuna, Hakubi Ryoko. You met Tenchi of course."

Ryoko beamed as they waved at each other. Tenchi wore a dazed expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. She then moved to drop next to Utena.

Sitting far too close for a casual friend, Setsuna noted. And she didn't miss Utena's reaction, it was not as obvious as so many others or as befuddled as Tenchi seemed. but she did respond to Ryoko. There was a certain amount of admiration, which flickered for a moment in her face before retreating.

Seeing it, Setsuna felt a foreign feeling rose with a sudden sting.

_What kind of name is Ryoko? _Setsuna thought distantly as she looked at the fearless beauty, full of mischief and raw allure. _Demon caller... summoner? From the looks of her, now I know why bells rung 108 times at midnight during _Ōmisoka_**. **__I bet she's the reason human beings are plagued by 108 earthly desires._

The ex-pirate offered a friendly smile to Setsuna. "Hey there."

"Hi," she automaticaly answered.

"Utena talks about you, brags really, about your skills with that," Ryoko commented, indicating the ever-present camera that rested forgotten in her lap.

"She's too kind," Setsuna managed as she felt her heart thump painfully in her chest.

"That a cute accent. Where're you from?"

"London, England," she answered, "from the south side." Almost as an afterthought, Setsuna asked, "You?"

"Born here in Okinawa," Ryoko easily answered. It felt like the truth anyway. Her life began anew when Tenchi released her out of the cave. "But I lived an army brat's life, so no roots have settled yet. Still, home is where your heart is."

Those words were litteraly true since Ryoko's heart was Tenchi. "That's the best place to be," Utena agreed. "So what brings you here? Surely not the education?" she joked.

"Ha! This and that," she said being all too vague. She looked at Utena thoughtfully. "I really missed you." Ryoko honestly answered. "I thought why should that be? I wanted to see you and so here I am."

Utena laughed at her impulsiveness. "Missed you too," she replied warmly. They always had a blast together, whatever they did. Ryoko was an adventure all on her own.

"You want to catch a movie later?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"It's a date," Ryoko grinned, happy, she loved their dates.

"I'm going to stay after class for a while, though." She looked over at Ryoko, eyes speulative. "You want to spar with me?" Utena asked nonchalantly.

Golden eyes gleamed with pleasure, a spark of excitement even as Ryoko agreed amicably. "Sure, it's been awhile, I don't want you think I'm getting rusty."

Utena flashed a brilliant smile. "You're going to have to prove it, you know," she pointed out mildly. However, the slight arch of her brow was clearly inviting a challenge.

"You're on!" growled Ryoko softly in her excitement.

Utena's eyes sparkled. "After school and in the dojo."

"See you then."

0-0-0-0

As expected and intended, Ryoko's arrival at school grounds generated much speculation and running commentary about how absolutely gorgeous she was. Many were heartbroken, at Utena's unavailability, and her no attainability. While there were guys didn't know whether to expire from envy or from the dreams (fantasies) that were engendered that day. They were quite a pair, and not one of them was going to miss the afternoon sparing session.

They were all good and ready, having changed clothing in order to better suit that occasion. They agreed to bypass some of the rules that governed Kendo, in order to make it more interesting for Ryoko, and a sporting chance for Utena.

"Here I come..." Ryoko announced behind the mask, words muffled.

"Please do!" Utena retorted, her cheeky smile hidden, but nonetheless heard in her voice. She was relaxed even when it was perfectly understandable to tense up in combat, but she made every effort to stay calm, keep the muscles loose, and regulate her breathing. She knew that if she was tight, Utena could not act with speed, which can be fatal.

Ryoko made the first few opening faints.

Utena kept her body balanced so that she can strike or parry without being hit. Her feet were shoulder wide and when moving, legs spread apart. She had learn to never have one's feet close to each other. Holding her sword loosely, making it easier to handle it with ease. Watching her opponent's movements and learning when Ryoko moves in to attack and launch a preemptive strike, Utena was ready to counter.

She knew that she had to be quick and her feet and with her every move. When Utena parried, she kept the blade close so not to overstretch stretch out to block and trying to counter her opponents attack. She made sure her footing and proper foot placement; after all it was key for balance. The more of the sole of her foot touched the ground the more grounded Utena was giving her greater strength in her attacks. Keeping her balance she strived to slide her feet rather then lift them up and stepping. Leaning forward lifting up the heel also reduces her grounding so Utena was cautious with how her feet are placed and used during each strike. She knew that it gave a great opportunity for Ryoko to knock her over. Keeping her posture straight and chest and torso forward which will keep also from losing her balance during her swings. Also allowing Utena to avoid with a simple twist any blows with ease rather then having her torso turned sideways locking herself to only be able to evade an attack in only one direction.

The former ex-pirate and _girlfriend_ for hire of one Tenjou Utena simply impressed with her. She had to rethink her position on becoming a sparring partner, on a regular basis. It could definitely be fun. To have a hand in her development appealed to her. But the thought of the routine of it did not.

But for Utena to do this much, it was a sight... _Why is it that in this moment... why do you think I find myself feeling so_ happy? She silently asked her friend. Ryoko admired the way she moved; with such skill... depending with how far she takes her training, there's no telling what she can do...

Utena was engaging with care. She couldn't afford to charge in recklessly, especially against a trained fighter like Ryoko. By engaging carefully, she'd be able to maintain control and focus at all times. This also allowed her best defense which most of the time is just sidestepping Ryoko's attacks potentially allowing the opening for a winning blow. Maintaining her sword in a position that runs from the bottom of Utena's torso to the top of her head. This middle position, enabled her to respond to an attack with reasonable speed, and also gave many angles for her own strikes.

Changing her position, keeping her weapon ready, Utena extend her sword towards Ryoko at a comfortable distance away from her body, and toward Ryoko's throat. Utena kept her elbows bent, and close to her body, allowing her to thrust and parry quickly.

Unaware of Ryoko's musings and on guard for anything that the cunning woman might try, Utena noted that her _girl_ was keeping her distance- holding back perhaps? _That won't do_, Utena thought, _I cannot afford such a thing_. _I got to find an opening- even as I am now-and maybe defeat her. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. _Her senses were pitched and sharp. She will use all advantages against her opponent.

She didn't have long to wait. Ryoko came at her full charge, headfirst as was her habit. She never bothered with defense attack and be done with it. Utena ducked the sweeping strike aimed at her head, while with a counterstrike of her own, bringing up her left hand.

_Eh! _Ryoko blinked.

Utena's hand made impact as it connected solidly. With her continuing motion, a fluid grace with intent, the youth shifted her right shoulder and leaned in, hard.

The force behind the blow was enough to send Ryoko's breathe rushing out in a grunt of surprise and send her sprawling backwards onto the polished wooden floor, with a loud, if not really painful thud.

Without halting her motion she completed the final arch of her counterattack, as Utena brought down her right hand that held her bokken, the tip resting slightly against Ryoko's neck.

All motion halted for a heartbeat, then resumed.

Ryoko tore of her mask and looking up at the victor was beaming. "Great! That move there-amazing!" Her wide-eyed admiration at the pink-haired girl was clearly visible for all to see.

Meanwhile, the victor looked upon her defeated foe, laid low before her as she removed her own mask, her skin damp from her exertions, and strands of hair clung to her face, her color high at her victory. As pleased as she was, Utena couldn't shake off the feeling that, Ryoko was making her look good in front of all who were watching their bout. More then the usual members filled the place. She couldn't question her here.

She saw something in Ryoko's eyes and it was too late to avoid whatever mischief she had planned. Her feet were suddenly swept out from under her, toppling Utena forward to the ground. The bokken was forgotten as it clanked on the wooden floor. As she fell, Utena instinctively braced herself as her hands shot out to cushion the fall. She felt herself tangled up in Ryoko's body even as she saw her shameless amusement staring up at her in those golden eyes.

It was clear that her surprise, reflected in that amber gaze, only added to the amusement that was etched permanently upon that lovely face of her _girlfriend_. _A girl yes, but a friend…? _Utena felt her face heating. Yet again.

Before Utena could react, Ryoko tilted her head just so, enough to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. "As the victor, your reward," Ryoko said with a playful smile. "

Neither caught the sudden retreat of a girl who was crushed by the sight, her fears made tangible and the young man who's heart was moved by her plight. No plan was ever foolproof.

_Damn it! She was the very Fiend for this! _Utena was sure of this. As certain as the burning of her face and neck. It seems that she couldn't win against Ryoko after all...

Utena rolled off. Getting to her feet, she offered a hand that Ryoko took and helped her stand. The pink-haired girl looked slightly befuddled that the next words out her mouth sealed her fate.

She spoke without thinking; otherwise she would have chosen her words carefully. In her defense, she felt light-headed from the blood rush to her face. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's."

Ah, the implications! The unflappable Tenjou ruffled by a mere kiss...

Ryoko didn't miss anything. Had Utena realized what had happened in that moment, perhaps she would have had second thoughts in considering Ryoko as a solution to her problems. She would have realized that she compounded them altogether.

It was a moment too late, much too late; that Utena realized what came to pass. Once she did she stifled a groan, lest that be misconstrued as well...

Some of the kendo members approached, gathering the discarded equipment and offering clean towels. Thanking them absently, Utena and Ryoko walked to the lockers.

She tossed it over her shoulders while mopping up the sweat.

Once they were out of earshot, Utena verntured to asked, from behind the cotton towel that she threw over her head, masking her. Still, she tried her best not to be overwhelmed with what just happened. Utena couldn't help herself, she had to know. "Pleased tell me you didn't plan this?" Utena inquired softly, holding her breath. Somehow she knew better than to ask, but…

Ryoko heard her question, dispite the hushed tone. "You know, I hate to plan—"

Utena breathed out.

"—I'm the spur of the moment kind of girl. Effective wasn't it?"

_Utterly so, _she thought but didn't want to voice it aloud. Ryoko knew what she was doing. However, _she _did not. The blue-eyed girl didn't like being kept in the dark. "You could have given me some warning, you know." Utena looked mortified.

"What and ruin the fun? Are you nuts?"

"The jury is out on that one," Utena muttered.

Ryoko chuckled. "You came to me, remember?" she reminded.

"I did, didn't I?" she was feeling resigned, against Ryoko she could not win…

**Author's Notes:**

End of Chapter 23.

I know that this was long overdue. The dojo sequence was giving me quite the trouble. I expanded this chapter more and fixed things here and there. Enjoy!.

_Side note: __**Omisoka**_, New Year's Eve, is the second-most important day in Japanese tradition because it is the final day of the old year and the eve of New Year's Day, which is the most important day of the year. Throughout Japan, Shinto shrines prepare _amazake_ to pass out to crowds that gather as midnight approaches. Most have a large cast bell that is struck once for each of the 108 earthly desires believed to cause human suffering. The bells' tolling straddles the midnight hour, and their deep, low tones reverberate for miles through the crisp night air as they ring out the old year and ring in the new.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


	24. Bittersweet Melody

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

_Disclaimer_: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo. Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 24: Bittersweet Melody **

Utena sat eating a light snack that Sasami prepared for them before they left for their monthly excursion. Ryoko also joined them, never one to pass up anything Sasami might make fresh. After all, she was going to have to make do without her brilliant cooking for the whole day.

Even so, she took the time to observed Utena who as dressed in khaki dress slacks and a blue cashmere sweater that brought out the blue of her eyes. It was the ensemble that Mihoshi had given the pink-haired girl for Christmas as a gift. Ryoko had to admit that Utena looked good.

Her golden eyes fell on Sasami who wore soft hues of pink laced with blue tones. Nested in the blue folds pf her teal hair, she wore a pair of hairpins that were beautifully crafted in the shape of blooming roses. The ex-pirate amusingly noted that they complemented each other like a matched set.

"So where are you heading off to this time?" Ryoko asked, curious.

"It's a surprise, but really special," Utena said obliquely, enough to wet Ryoko's curiosity without giving anything away. Her lips curved at Ryoko's glower in her direction. "If you must know we're going to stop at the café."

The glower didn't change. Ryoko knew that, it was something they always did.

"You can't really expect me to tell you anything with Sasami sitting here?" Utena pointed out.

The glower finally vanished and Ryoko had the grace to look abashed.

"I can leave if you want," Sasami said rising, Ryoko phased out and reappeared next to the little girl, a hand on her to stop her departure.

"No, Utena's right," she said. "You will tell me later right?" she asked the little princess.

"Sure, every last detail."

"Good." She added playfully, "Give the girl's my best. I can't have them wondering why Utena's out and about with such a cute girl and not with her girlfriend."

Utena rolled her eyes, but she was amused by how Ryoko joked around by calling Utena her girlfriend every chance she got. The ex-pirate really got a kick out of it and so did Sasami who smiled, speaking as her pink eyes glittered. "You don't need to worry, Ryoko. I have nothing on you," she assured her.

The former space pirate preened at the compliment but she knew that in a not so distant future, Sasami would grow into the beautiful woman she was destined to become. The goddess Tsunami could have not chosen a better host to attach herself to, than this little princess.

And it was she, no, all of them who could never hope to compare, much less compete against such beauty that Sasami already possessed and yet only needed to grow into. It was only fitting that her outer beauty reflected the brilliance of the soul that resided within the girl, shining so brightly. And even then the exterior would surely pale to such luminescence that was Sasami's soul.

"Well, my lovely girl, be sure to behave. Remember you're my girlfriend." Ryoko said to Utena as she wrapped her arms about the slender girl's shoulders. "But I don't want to share this," she surprisingly admitted. "It's so cherished and I am possessive of my treasure." the golden-eyed woman said, running a playful finger down Utena's face.

Utena was once more reminded again of the Pandora's Box she had opened. And the near impossibility, the difficulty it was to close. She was however, hopeful that Ryoko will say her piece and be content._ Go with the flow_, she mentally told herself. _Zen._

"I don't share very well what's mine so lightly," Ryoko declared the obvious near Utena ear, playfully letting in a bit of a growl in her tone.

_Mine?_Utena's brow arched at this statement, she was not aware of her change in new status. "Is that so?" she murmured. She was however ignored.

Sasami giggled at Ryoko's antics.

The cat-eyed beauty addressed the following words to Sasami. "So you have to be very careful Sasami not to steal from the greatest space pirate—"

"Former space pirate," Utena interjected, striving for relevance. She had to wonder if her status as Ryoko's _prized treasure _was even merited. But she had to concede that it was the feline beauty's way to convey things in they only way she was use to, with a pirate's sense of things. In this case as treasure. So in a left-handed sort of way, Utena was offered the highest compliment.

Ryoko continued unfazed by the interruption. "—In the universe who will always zealously guard the treasure she covets the most." As to stress her point, her arms tightened a fraction more, a sign of dramatic possessiveness around Utena, who apparently had no input in the matter as said prized treasure.

"Okay," Sasami agreed, but solemnity failing her as she grinned from ear to ear.

**0-0-0-0**

From the doorway there was subtle movement that went unperceived by the occupants in the dining room.

Tenchi didn't mean to eavesdrop in on the conversation but he couldn't make himself leave just yet, his feet were rooted solidly where he stood and he couldn't blame anyone but himself for everything he heard.

Suppressing a sigh, the young man forced himself to move, and silently backed away, making sure that he made no sound as he turned towards the stars and back up to his room. His hunger was forgotten; he couldn't help but dwell on the exchange. His brow furrowed in thought, trying to puzzle out what was going on. That was enough food for thought, and he had a feast before him. Ryoko's behavior was ever the same, but what he caught a glimpse of was something that filled him with uncertainty.

It was declarations like those that made him question if Ryoko was playing around or was there something more that the cyan-haired beauty was unaware of, this subtle change herself. And that didn't it well with Tenchi.

But did Utena know? He wondered. His thoughts trailed to Setsuna for a moment. No, Utena was too much like himself in her dealings with women some respects, whether she knew it or not.

Tenchi knew that he had no right to say anything about who did what. Much less whom Ryoko might like now… it was simply not his business he reminded himself firmly. Ironically enough, Ryoko has tried to make it his business several times in the past before, all to no avail. Tenchi never dared take that chance that was placed often before him.

The way Ryoko and Utena interacted with each other, they balanced each other so well. And even if something developed between those two, a big if, he stressed the possibility in his mind. Well that was up to them to deal with.

And Tenchi was prepared to deal.

Somehow.

Or so he kept telling himself.

His thoughts went back to Utena, whom he felt had so much in common with, so alike (had fate been kinder to the both of them), that they could have been brother and sister. The notion brought warmth to his heart. All that lived here were his family but he was close to her in the way that he could talk to with ease. She was someone who listened to whatever he had to say. But he couldn't help but feel a little envious of Utena. The air of confidence that she wore about her like a cloak that was part of her, moving to meet whatever crossed her path undaunted. He saw how effortless it was for her to handle Ryoko's constant teasing without becoming completely overwhelmed by it like he was. She easily was able answer in kind; all the while Ryoko admired her quick wit as her golden eyes gleamed warmly at her.

Clearly Ryoko enjoyed the banter. Even more, Utena's postive reactions.

And it wasn't just with Ryoko, but with the rest of them. She handled every aspect of living here with aplomb, she easliy adapted to the strangeness of it all, when it took him still for a loop once in a while.

He thanked the heavens for Utena. He liked and respected her, but couldn't suppress the silver of envy that lingered. Tenchi knew that feeling like this was unworthy of him, but he was human.

**0-0-0-0**

Tenchi closed his eyes, recalling the vision that Ryoko made, as she showed up at campus, absolutely beautiful and it wasn't him she draped herself around. Her attention solely on Utena, Ryoko touched her, the warm and easy teasing, knowing that she was welcomed and not going to be brushed off and turned away.

He was well aware that it was a behaviour that he constantly used, pushing Ryoko away. Tenchi inwardly groaned as he buried his face in his arms.

But what happened in the dojo, gods, he was not prepared for anything like that. He watched them spar, impressed and awed by how well the two moved together even though their approaches were as distinctive as their personality. He never expected Ryoko to kiss Utena, no matter how chaste or brief.

It was the ultimate male fantasy, two beautiful girls kissing. However, the flare of heat that surged to life for a heartbeat, before dying out when his mind registered more than just the visual. Those girls were two people who he cared for, and what they meant in his life.

Utena, his best friend and like a sister he never had.

Ryoko, the girl he couldn't or dared not put his feelings into coherent thought.

The unexpected surge of conflicting emotions pulled and pushed him towards many directions at once. He had turned away, only to witness something else.

The sight of Setsuna's pain.

Seeing her so affected, the protective streak of his nature came forth, pushing aside his inner confusion. It had receded for the moment. Her need was something he could handle.

He was needed by someone.

Setsuna's heartache was clear, even if she was aware that this was a scheme that was meant to serve a specific purpose. But her reaction was as if what she saw was real. It was so real in her eyes that it hurt to see. She tried to escape unnoticed but Tenchi caught up with her, without a word offered a handkerchief that he dragged out from his coat. She took it just as silently from him and wiped her tears.

Taking her gently by the arm, he steered her to the nearest bench and sat her down, while Setsuna mechanically followed, unable to see clearly since her sight was still blurred by a mist of falling tears.

Together they sat, in unspoken company, a witness to this outpouring of emotion. While Setsuna gain a measure of composure, she returned the now damp cloth to him with a watery smile.

"Thank you Tenchi," she said in a whisper.

"You're welcome," he said, equally softly.

She saw the worry in his face. "There's a Brittish expression for times like these, _keep a stiff upper lip_. If I wanted a stiff upper lip I'd grow a mustache," Setsuna quipped in her soft tilt, trying to make light of the situation.

He saw a faint smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. But he did offer a small smile of his own. "You must really love her." The words had spilled out before he could stop them. Feeling mortified Tenchi looked at the girl who shook her head and offered a wan smile.

"I do," Setsuna answered, a strange look crossing her features. "It's curious."

"What is?"

"I never admitted it aloud before," she said looking at him, "my feelings for her."

"Well, you are braver than I," Tenchi commented.

Setsuna's grey eyes narrowed on him. "Are you in love with her?"

Tenchi was taken aback by the direct question that he could only stutter incoherently. "I… I…" It took him a second to realize that they were both taking about two different things.

"No!" he said a bit forcefully that Setsuna's eyes darkened in indignation. "Ah, that's to say that I do care for Utena, she's my friend. Just not like you do… um, there's nothing wrong with that." The Juraian prince found himself floundering. He stopped and began again. "What I meant was that, I wouldn't be able to admit anything like that to myself, much less to another person."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." Tenchi said and left it at that.

"Admitting who you love?" Setsuna shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Trust me." He stressed the words firmly, yet gently. "It's brave of you."

Setsuna waited for him to elaborate, but Tenchi said no more. She accepted his silence and turned back to the previous thought. "How brave can I truly be if I cannot work up the courage to tell Utena?" Setsuna had asked him, she seemed to come to a revelation right before his eyes, her expression taking an accepting demeanor. "It doesn't matter, I'll be happy just being her friend."

Tenchi was aware at that moment that Setsuna had romantic feelings for Utena and she had not once thought of acting upon them. Utena's happiness was enough for her. The next words out of her mouth stunned him to silence.

She spoke the words carefully and with conviction. "I believe that's what love should be… making sure that the one you love is happy, even if it isn't with you." Setsuna had said to him, and despite the heartache in her eyes, she had meant every word of it.

She stood and with a murmur of thanks left him on the bench still speechless.

**0-0-0-0**

What was he to do? Well, he had to face that he had made his choice by not choosing at all. It was the only way he knew to spare hurting anyone.

But what of him? He was also hurting. By his lack of in action wasn't he also denying himself a chance, letting it slip through his fingers?

Not liking where his dark thoughts led him down, unable to face the possibilities of them, Tenchi's subconscious mind sought to preserve itself by shrouding those emotions. Safely hidden, shielded behind the walls of denial, shaped by familiar thoughts and reasoning, that preserved him well in the past.

_I'm making a tempest in a teapot, _he told himself firmly. _Ryoko loved pushing a person's buttons. Those two were just close friends. I have to focus on my studies. _"Besides there will be time for that later."

**0-0-0-0**

Sasami cheerfully skipped into the familiar café, looking forward to basking in the ambiance, and happy to be back. Kiki came personally to greet them. Utena returned other greetings while Kiki and Sasami talked animatedly about the latest designs that were planned out and pending to be created under her skillful hand.

Ever since she had brought Ryoko here on their _date_well, let's just say things were interesting. It was all part of the cause and effect. But that won't stop her from coming here. Ignoring the speculative looks, she faced Kiki, and she knew that, trouble was at hand once again.

And all she could do was brace her self for the ride that was on its way.

Kiki went right to the meat of things once the pleasantries were dealt with. "So, Sasami, what do you know about Utena and Ryoko?"

"Well, that depends what you mean." The little girl hedged. "What you know now may be old news."

"That's true," Kiki conceded excitedly. The kid knew more than she let on. "Well, why don't we trade information then?"

"Okay. You go first."

"Ryoko's your roommate and Utena's girlfriend—"

"That's not news," Sasami said, pink eyes wide and innocent to the unwary observer. "They always hang out together and been good friends for ages."

"Well yes but I didn't mean it like that," Kiki laughed, she knew that the little girl was messing with her, and she was willing to go along with the game. "They're girlfriends, the dating kind."

"Oh, _that._"

"I thought so. What do you think?"

"Ryoko turned her attention to Utena when she got tired of waiting for Tenchi." The girl said offhandedly. "She's the next best thing, I guess."

"What?" Kiki choked out, wide-eyed. This is not what she expected to hear out of the little girl's lips. Talk about being as blunt as an axe.

"What a ringing endorsement," Utena commented dryly. It didn't do anything to her ego, but having phrased it like that by the little girl was amusing. Kiki's expression was priceless.

Sasami grinned looking wholly unrepentant, up at her. "I'm kind of sad though," she said as her expression turned wistful.

At this, Utena reacted, sitting forward in her seat. Had she not considered all angles and factors of the situation? Was there something she missed in the process? "Why?"

The princess's rose-hued glance met worried blue, lips slightly pouting. "I'm sad… that you didn't wait…"

Utena's brow furrowed, trying to make sense of this cryptic conversation. _Wait for what? _She puzzled.

Seeing the confused look on her face, Sasami had to spell it out for her. "For me."

This statement caused Utena's brows to shoot up. As she stared at the young royal, the playful glint of mischief that is rarely seen on Sasami's face but present, before the older girl realized that the young royal was just putting her on for Kiki's sake, who incidently sat there eyes about to pop out of her head, looking like a fish out of water caught, hook line and sinker. She sank back into her seat as good-natured grin graced Utena lips as she considered the situation.

Apparently Sasami thought it was time for her have fun at Utena's expense and so she did. Utena didn't begrudge her that. "I know that I'm young. If you had only waited, I would have loved forever and ever." Sasami had read enough Ayeka's stash of romance manga to add dramatic flair. "I'd have true and unwavering in my undying devotion to you!"

For a second Kiki almost believed, until she realized by now that Sasami once again playing with her. Still, she ever so enjoyed a good show… and it was clear that the little girl wasn't going to disappoint.

"And now Ryoko has beaten me to the punch." The princess lamented vividly, tragedy of tragedies as pink eyes shimmering with emotion.

Being a good sport, Utena took her hands in hers. "As you say, I am taken." Her gaze took in Sasami's plight "I am honored by your notice; humbled all more by such pledge. Now and will forever be treasured in my memory." Utena continued in those courtly tones. "I will pledge in turn, ever I will be yours to call upon, guard and protect you until someone is found worthy of your affections."

Kiki watched the exchange with wide eyes, although they were messing around for her benefit there was something about the way that the words were said. There was certain inflation in Utena's voice that she could not pinpoint. Or was it how Sasami's eyes misted, ever so slightly holding a singular expression in them. She felt it there was some deeper meaning that ran true in those words. She had the nagging feeling that this was not the first time topic was breached.

But whatever moment Kiki fleetingly caught a glimpse of was broken at Sasami's playful quip. "I'd like to keep my illusions for a bit longer."

_Don't we all_, Utena thought ruefully.

"I wonder what Ryoko would think of this." Kiki said lightly joking. The both of them looked her for a moment, before facing each other, and bursting into laughter, as they shared some private joke between them.

"What?" She looked back and forth between them. " What's so funny? I wanna laugh too!" Kiki whined and this only managed to set them off even more.

**0-0-0-0 **

It was during one of her turns to sweep the shrine steps that the pink-haired girl used this time to mull things over. At first Utena wasn't sure what she wanted to do this month, but she was looking forward to just her and Sasami. However, this time around the little princess had insisted that Utena choose something for _them_to do. Not just centered on what Sasami enjoyed.

She absently fingered the CD player that was clip to her pants, pressing a button to adjust the volume the current setting. Satisfied, Utena heard the favored the next track began to play.

And after seriously running through the possible scenarios and events that she took into consideration Sasami's tastes and finally came up with something they both might like.

Ever since she and Sasami cosplayed as Black Lady and ChibiUsa, the princess had taken into her head to watch the OVA with Utena and she got her the complete manga series that they both read together. And Sasami gave her something that they both enjoyed. The complete soundtracks of all the OVAs.

Touched by her thoughtfulness, Utena listened to the music, and occasionally found singing under her breath to a particular favorite though she didn't like the pop arrangement to it. And as she became aware of this Utena's anime and manga induced mind had latched one to a fail proof scheme that was sure to please Sasami. And setting everything up was easy to accomplish, especially when she had a mad genius in her corner, willing to do anything she asked. Perhaps that's another thing that Washu and Ryoko were quite alike than they knew. As she pondered that thought, Utena would not be fool enough to point that out to either of them. Let them find out on their own with no help from her. Certain things in life required self discovery.

As they arrived at their destination, Sasami was a ball of nervous energy. Her pink eyes were spilling with excitement. And such infectious energy transferred over to her. She was confident that everything was prepared. The pair tickets were in the inner pocket of her coat, the best seats in the place already reserved along with backstage passes. All that was required was them in their seats along with certain items that she brought along for the occasion. She was definitely positive Sasami would get a kick out of _that._After all what was a little dress up if Sasami would enjoy it. Besides it wasn't as if she was ever going to see these people again.

She guided Sasami to the theater and watched as her excitement grew as she turned to face Utena. Sasami was always quick to catch on. Utena's grin only confirmed it. But instead of leading her to where she expected, they went to the bathroom.

She ushered the little girl into the nearest stall, before checking the place was empty. Utena withdrew something startlingly familiar that sailor Mini Moon used to transform. Her pink eyes grew wide as the older girl explained the situation. Utena in turn ducked into the stall next to her, shutting the door with a soft click.

Blue eyes fell upon the ring engraved with her family name. As her lips quirked with suppressed amusement, Utena recalled something that Washu had mentioned several months back. The ring was as special to her as the rose seal was. It was a gift but assessed so much more to one with the proper understanding. One, it shielded her scars from sight. Two, it monitored her vitals. Three, an ability to alter clothing she wore to suit her purposes, Washu's latest addition.

As Washu aptly put it, a disguise for whenever she felt the princely call of duty, to be carried out without giving herself away.

She was sure that Washu didn't have this in mind when she disclosed this latest feature to her. She sure didn't and yet here she was. Giving it a twist, Utena felt the familiar sensation of her clothing, shifting and changing. She even felt the lengthening of her cropped hair.

All this transformation transpired within the blink of an eye, and equally as silent. There was a gentle rap on the stall door and Sasami's stifled giggle. As predicted, the little girl was positively beaming. Positive that everything was as it should be, Utena took a deep breath and removed the lock before stepping out. She was the center of Sasami's delighted squeals as she beamed hugely, that Utena found herself wondering, if it was possible for that smile to become a permanent fixture. Not that Utena minded at all, she took great pleasure in making Sasami happy even smile at her expense. Her fondness for the girl was so immense that she would do things that for her she'd never considered ever doing. No one else would be able to get away with making her wear this costume ever again. Imagine Utena's surprise when she did so of her own free will.

Sasami was not alone, as the pink-haired Utena realized that Sasami's excitement drew others into the restroom; curious to find out what was all the commotion about. Several of the gawking bodies held their cell phones in their hands raised and ready. Utena-turned-Black Lady, belatedly also grasped that some were already taking pictures of the two of them without bothering so much as asking by your leave.

Was donning the Black Lady costume really worth all the trouble she went to?

Looking into Sasami's face, Utena's felt herself soften, the younger girl was positively pleased with Utena's get up than she was with her own. And that was the case, because Sasami understood what lengths Utena was willing to go just for her. And the fact that she did so meant so much.

Sasami knew that Utena didn't really feel comfortable dressing like this, even though she looked great, after being cajoled into it, the princess resolved to never to ask Utena anything like this again. But it was worth it then, and now. Utena was out of her comfort zone.

As Black Lady, her costume becomes correspondingly dark and sensual, and every inch of her a femme fatale.

She wore that long-sleeved organdy dress made from sheerest cotton, low cut, form hugging crimson satin cloth that appeared so dark that it seemed to be almost black. But when she walked, Sasami remembered that the movement caused the dress to shimmer with crimson highlights that become visible in the light. A cut ran down the right side of the dress, revealing a glimpse of her right leg, shapely and fair. Along with the dress was a pair of color-matching one inch stiletto heels.

Her newly flowing long (by far, much longer) pink hair was bound up in the familiar spirals that would become the characters trademark, two ponytails on either side of her head. Her ears had the earrings worn by the Black Moon Clan. She wore makeup that accentuated her natural beauty tenfold; on her forehead was the inverted black crescent moon that was symbol of the Dark Moon kingdom. As it was she was role playing as Black Lady.

They quickly found their assigned seats, and settled into the cushions ready to enjoy the evening's events. But no matter how much, she engrossed herself, Utena found that a part of her mind couldn't help, dissecting certain acts and comparing them to the magna and the OVA.

And yet it was those differences that gave each medium their unique expression and depth. And in a roundabout way, added to the general story that at its core was the heart of each endeavor.

And at last the Starlight's appeared, and sang _Nagareboshi He__**, **_the melody that signature to the characters. Utena had a secret, one won't admit this to anyone but she deeply identified with the lyrics if not with how the music was arranged. They were a resonance to how she felt deep in her heart. It was a song that that reverberated their feeling for their lost princess, and the relentless quest to find and reunite with her, the remnant of their lost home world.

The lyrical words washed over her, the aching call of the stalwart protectors, and the underlying significance to their words.

_Search for your love_

_Search for your love_

_You have always been shining brightly_

_Your smiling face is just like a tiny star_

_I have been treasuring it (Eternal Starlight)_

_Oh, that I could not come and protect you _

_I just held my tears of regret inside_

_I'm still feeling the pain (I won't forget you sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens_

_Search for your love, please don't start to cry_

_Search for your love, I really _

_Want to hold you close to me now_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (Searching for it)_

_Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)_

_Where are you now (Moonlight Princess?)_

_My lovely princess_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_Right away, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_So gently answer for me_

_Running through the distant sky_

_Now I make a wish on a shooting star_

_Whispering I want to be with you_

_(Please tell her this starlight)_

_And as time passes by, we become adults_

_I have finally realized _

_The broken pieces are not enough_

_(Please stay by my side sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, on the silver ocean_

_Search for your love, the ship floats adrift_

_Search for your love, in this madness_

_It will be swept out to you_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (Searching for it)_

_Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)_

_Where are you now (Moonlight Princess?)_

_My lovely princess_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_Right away, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_So gently answer for me_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (Searching for it)_

_Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)_

_Where are you now (Moonlight Princess?)_

_My lovely princess_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_Right away, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me_

_So gently, answer for me _

And so the musical went on, to it inevitable conclusion that was the victorious triumph that everyone enjoyed. Utena and Sasami had decided to wait until the seats thinned out before rising in turn, in order to avoid getting caught up with the sea of bodies before getting up.

Utena closed her eyes as they waited comfortably in her seat, but before they were able to leave, a young boy appeared and took a seat at the piano on stage. The noise dropped as an expectant hush took over. And the young man began to play a rendition of _Nagareboshi He. _And it was even more compelling than pop vocal piece itself.

Guilt washes over Utena in a cold, black wave. She refuses to give voice to it. Not here, not now. She hasn't felt guilt this strong since...

She is nearly blinded by the face of her own lost princess, which has risen up before her like a tormented angel of death. Waylaid and momentarily disarmed by the sudden specter, Utena closed eyes tightened further. She is bound by the music, haunted by the past. It was if nothing mattered but that. She willed for it to vanish into the dark recesses of her mind from where it came, but even then it served her not as the specter of the past and present still remained.

Trapped and unable to free her self from the mental onslaught, Utena wails_, I'm sorry!_ The words were voiceless, but her soul screams, but her howl is lost in the roar of her turbulent emotions.

Anthy. Anthy. Anthy. She suddenly can't get Anthy out of her head. Her visage pounds in her skull like a finely placed sword thrust, again and again. Utena inwardly moans like the damned.

Sasami didn't know what drew her attention to Utena, but she noticed the slightly bowed head, her posture was controlled and contained. But Utena was a creature of motion and constant energy was not so easily stilled. Whatever it was, all she could do was reach over and carefully laid a gentle touch on hand that wore the rose crest as it rested against the armrest between them.

At the light touch, Utena was freed as she automatically reacted, grasping those tentative fingers and held them. She held on throughout the last notes. She kept her eyes closed and face averted, fearful of what they might betray. Utena was grateful for that anchor that was Sasami. She got herself under control, ashamed for the loss of it in the first place.

After the youth had finished, he stood and gave his bows, only to be caught up by the listeners' cries for more. And so he obliged them by playing something of his own composition. And as the first note was struck, the spell was cast, deft fingers crafting a truly beautiful melody that enraptured all who heard.

Utena recognized the familiar wistful melody, and her eyes snapped open stunned to see who it was that played. It really was Kaoru Miki.

He played with such depth and skill that truly was the mark of a genius. Miki had such an intuitive ability to move the heart and touch the senses, reawakening all the dormant emotions that lain in slumber. It didn't surprise her that his skills have grown exponentially so.

"Miki…" Utena uttered so softly that Sasami didn't hear the name.

"Who?"

"That boy on stage…" Sasami took a quick glance at the pianist. "I know him."

"Do you want to go?" she asked worriedly. She didn't need Utena to explain further. She put the clues together and understood that this was someone from her days at Ohtori.

"I'm fine." And it was true, now if not a moment before. She wondered if it was his presence and playing that brought such a strong reaction from her. "It's that I didn't expect to see him and here of all places. Kaoru Miki was someone that I really liked, a really nice guy." Utena assured her. _He was the only one on the council who wasn't a crazy _Utena saw it was wrong to fight over a girl like she was an object to be won.

"Well if that's the case, can I go meet him?" Sasami asked eyes hopeful.

"Of course. Let's just wait for the crowd to thin out a bit. I won't want to miss it, and neither should you." And so it was together that they discovered the wonderful gift Miki posses at his fingertips. His played absorbed in the music, his concentration pure, as he gave himself wholly.

"It's so beautiful," Sasami said in hushed tones, her hand unconsciously tightened a bit around Utena's. Her face echoed the wonderment of discovery when something called out to listen.

And Utena tore her eyes away from the stage, glad that she was there to behold such awed wonder that shined in the little princess' countenance. Glad that she could share this moment together.

The music weaved its web casting outwards as it spiraled into a dance that beckons to be joined in that wistful innocence that such gentle emotions. A time in childhood that was so much simpler, filled with simple joys. Such moments in time that cannot be regained. Memory now played as the keeper, the vigilant guardian of treasured events of times long past, forever eternal motes of light.

And in that promising note, the melody faded away and into enthusiastic applause.

"Can I really meet him?" Sasami asked, even though she already knew the answer, she felt compelled to ask. Utena only smiled nodding at the girl, who always had her way with her. It was such a simple request that Utena could not deny her anything she asked.

Sasami beamed, and impulsively, she reached over to hug Utena. She really understood the things that Utena did to make her happy. Not the Second Princess of Jurai, or as the one blessed with Tsunami's favor. But simply for _her_, Sasami, and that made her so happy. Her feelings transmitted themselves in the bear hug, infusing it with more strength than usual.

"What's that for?" the pink-haired girl asked smiling and amused by the outburst, it was the only thing she could do. Utena was unable to return the hug as her arms were pinned down.

"That's for you being such a wonderful person," the little girl answered, "and being so wonderful to me."

"That's a whole lot of wonderful don't you think?" Utena quipped lightly chuckling.

"Uh-huh," the young girl agreed. "And that's not nearly enough."

"Aww, you're so sweet, thank you for thinking so. But you know, as wonderful this is, I don't think my ribs can stand much more."

Getting the hint, Sasami eased up. "I am my mother's daughter, you know. I got to keep up with the family tradition," she sensibly pointed out.

"I'm sure she'd be so proud to hear that."

Winking at her, Sasami stood and spoke, "Let's go Black Lady."

Utena was quick to join her fun, rising. "Your wish is my desire, Princess Small Lady. Command me, and I shall do." She intoned.

**0-0-0-0**

They moved along the path that directed those with backstage passes and were lined with a number of bodies, others that were cosplaying as their favorite _senshi. _And as they waited for their turn, Sasami entertained herself by talking and comparing notes and costumes. Some even posed for group pictures that included Sasami who was absolutely delighted to join. Utena also got tapped for a few shots herself. She ended up posing with two guys dressed as Wiseman and Prince Diamond of the _Burakku Mūn Ichizoku_.

Finally they were at he door where they met the security who required the backstage passes, who gave them a cursory glace before letting them through.

The majority of the cast were there, still wearing the costumes, dealing already with a number of fans. Utena was prepared to brave the throng for Sasami so the little girl could meet whoever she liked.

But her thoughts were on Miki. "So what is he like?" she asked.

Utena prepared a list of his qualities. "Well he's a certified genius, a skilled fencer and a gifted pianist and composer. He's the shy type who has a quirk concerning stopwatches. Like I said before, he's very perfectly nice guy."

"Is that all?" Sasami asked, her thoughts lingering on the stopwatch comment.

The older girl took on a thoughtful air as she tapped her index finger against her chin. "Actually, there is something important that I forgot to mention…"

Sasami waited expectantly.

"He's awfully cute too."

The princess chuckled nervously, wondering how Utena's priorities were ranked. "What's that go to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well, since you're asking me about Miki," Utena pointed out, "I thought you'd like to know that he's cute. Adorably so." She teased and as intended Sasami colored brightly.

The little girl brought her hands to hide her pink face. "How am I supposed to meet him now looking like this?" she demanded.

Utena laced her fingers behind her back, and smiled at Sasami. "Oh well, it'll be Miki's loss then."

Sasami frowned up at her. "Don't you think he might have girlfriend?"

"Ah-ha, I knew it!" Utena needled her playfully.

"Utena!"

"I doubt it, the poor guy. Not that he didn't have admires, but he has a twin sister that makes it hard for him to date. So I can't imagine that changing. So you see the possibility of the two of you was doomed from the start." Her expression was sorrowful but her voice was overly cheerful.

"I haven't met him yet and you're warning me off," Sasami giggled.

"As you're self appointed protector, I'm just looking out for you," Utena defended playfully. "It's a duty that I take seriously, you see." Her voice took on an intentional pompous air. "It is the sacred duty of a _senshi _to guard Princess Small Lady."

Her giggles turned into peels of lighthearted laughter that always drew notice. "With you at my side I won't have a worry in the world."

"As it should be," Utena agreed serious, but her eyes were sparkling.

They were so busy laughing that, they failed to note someones approach. "Those are beautiful costumes," a voice floated over to them, drawing their attention.

Sasami took in the sight of the youth before her, as nearly as tall as Utena. Although his built was lanky, there was a grace about him that Sasami associated with Utena. He had the grace of a practitioner along with the music that only he seemed to hear. The blue mop of his hair was naturally kept. The blue of his deep soulful gaze that dominated the rest of his face nestled in the fragile or rather delicate bone structure of his features. It gave the appearance that any form of intense emotion might shatter him like fine porcelain.

"Thank you!" Sasami beamed brightly, her friendly smiled dazzling. "But not as beautiful as you're playing. But that last piece… wow." Sasami's rose-tinted eyes had a far of glance in them,. "It made me think of something shinning, eternally beautiful in its elusiveness."

Her smile befuddled the speaker, the fortunate (and overwhelmed) recipient, and caused a blush to appear rather brightly against his fair coloring. But his eyes sparkled as they widened as Sasami put into words what he himself felt about that particular piece. To have come across someone who understood so clearly was serendipitous.

And as Miki looked at her, taking her open expression, the emotion in her eyes, as honest as her words, he reached a sudden epiphany. He felt she herself was "of something shinning, eternally beautiful in its elusiveness". This girl was an embodiment of that musical composition that he strived to create. She excluded that light that was so pure in itself that it was humbling to even be in its presence.

Gazing upon her, in his mind there was something eerily familiar that Miki felt himself drawn to the past, thoughts of his twin as she was once, before the advent of adolescence changed all that, leaving something else in its wake.

Unconsciously, he reached for her hands and clasped them as if to hold that something shinning, with his own hands, to know that it existed and tangible. Or was it to hold back the inevitable. "Thank you." He introduced himself, "I'm Kaoru Miki, at your service."

"Jurai Sasami," the princess replied, and turned to Utena who had moved off. "And that is Tenjou Utena."

Miki followed Sasami's shifting attention and found himself feeling suddenly flustered at the sight of the person who stepped forward. He had forgotten that there was someone else. How could he not register someone as lovely as the vision before him? There was something in way that the speculative blue gaze studied him and the slight arch of an elegant brow. Miki gauged that there was overt, but kind, amusement, as he colored further and stepped back, releasing Sasami's hands, once he understood why.

"Kaoru Miki," he found his voice despite his embarrassment and greeted her politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tenjou." He caught a flicker of something in her blue eyes before she turned away, although he couldn't put a name to it, Miki found himself feeling sad for some inexplicable reason.

"Likewise," Utena replied with a faint smile. She knew that this was bound to happen, but couldn't help the sorrow that rose in her heart.

Before she was able to wallow in her emotions there was an interruption. "Did you say Tenjoh?" the voice of the speaker was smooth and polished. And Utena turned, coming face to face, with the actress who portrayed Tenjoh Hakura. The actress was still dressed in the Sailor Uranus costume

"Yes," Utena confirmed with a tilt of her head.

"We Tenoh's need to stick together," the actress said, still in character as she playfully winked at Utena, who chuckled.

"As you say," Utena agreed.

"That's terrible," the actress who played Michiru pointed out.

"Hey, it's hard to be such a lady killer all the time!" the first one with a mock-sigh defended, as if truly feeling the the burden.

" My illusions have been shattered," Utena quipped, garnering laughter.

Miki made quick introductions as Sasami gushed as they proceeded to autograph this and that for her, as they admired their costumes. Sasami was quick to regale them with story of how she got Utena to dress up as Black Lady. The older girl tried her best to take it all in stride; however her cheeks did betray her. She couldn't believe how easy it was for the little princess to make her do what she wanted. As she heard tell the story, it was as if she didn't put much of a fight at all.

All she did was flutter those rose colored eyes and Utena's resolve had easily crumbled. Sasami, in Utena's estimation, was too adorable to deny her anything she asked for.

But to hear it said aloud and in those words… the princess had her figured out.

"The things we do for our moon princesses," the actress said jokingly.

_How very true_, Utena mused.

**0-0-0-0**

Eventually, the commotion died down somewhat and Sasami was enjoying herself as Miki kept her company. She really couldn't blame the boy, the way he looked at her, as if he couldn't believe she was real. He was totally charmed with Sasami. The older girl was content to allow the princess to enjoy herself, watching her pose for pictures with other fans. However Utena kept a close eye, while beginning to feel the discomfort of the heels as she shifted, trying to ease the soreness that was creeping up.

A smiling Sasami found her and talked animatedly about this and that, praising Miki's skill with the piano once she heard that he was signed to record his music. She heaped praise after praise upon the flustered boy.

No matter how much Sasami was enjoying herself she was able to spot Utena's restlessness and its source that, she quickly made her goodbyes to new found friends. "I got to go," she said not missing Miki's crestfallen face. "I promise to buy your CD," she said cheerfully. "And when you become a famed pianist, I'll be sitting in the front row."

"Please, before you go," Miki ventured to speak, his shyness evident, "I would like you to have something."

The young pianist fumbled nervously in his coat pocket, finally withdrawing a small object, and held it out to her. Miki opened his hand, and Sasami curious, peered forward revealing a pocket watch. The type that belonged attached to a pocket vest. It was simply crafted with delicate etching around its surface.

Before she could protest, Miki deftly took her hand and placed in her palm, the delicate chain clinked lightly as it pooled in her hand.

Surprised, Sasami began to politely decline. "I can't possibly—"

"Please, I insist," Miki countered. "It's a small token compared what you have given me." He blushed brightly. "Inspiration, after all, is priceless."

Blushing furiously, Sasami's fingers closed around the time piece, in clear acceptance and wordless thank you.

His courage failing him at last, Miki excused himself.

Utena waited until he was out of hearing range when she bent over to whisper in Sasami's ear. "Ryoko's going to enjoy hearing every last detail."

Sasami blushed harder, if that was even physically possible.

**Author's Notes: **My apologies for the delay yet again. I have misplaced my crumbling notebook where I wrote down all my plot bunnies for this series. It didn't help either that my Muse was particularly unwilling to inspire her humble devotee. So I was left to my own devices to flounder about miserably. This is the outcome of such negligence. I'm not at all pleased, but will revise soon! The following chapters are better.

P.S. I revised the chapter.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

—Harunomiya

_**Side note: **__Nagareboshi He _is one of the songs the Three Lights sing in their search for the princess they protect.

_Burakku Mūn Ichizoku _– Black Moon Family

_Senshi —_ soldier


	25. Letter

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 25: Letter**

The mute presence was still, though it was impossible, pleased. It was truly effortless.

Well, nearly so.

Infiltration was successful, evading all possible detection. Such stealth assured the mission's completion. Nothing mattered but the task that was handed down. It was of the utmost importance that it be carried out. The directives were clear:

First: locate the target... _pending_... Target acquired.

Second: secure package... calculating percentage of optimal chances of successful retrieval, high... _placing_...

Third: remain undetected... eluding unforeseen variable... _reassessing the situation_...

Forth: Mission statues: _pending_... alter tactics... remain undetected... _confirm delivery_... via third party... 99.99% success... mission completed.

**0-0-0-0**

She sat slumped over her desk, face buried in the crook of her folded arms and pink hair obscured her features from sight. Her hair was long enough to brush her shoulders, always meticulously groomed and cared for. But for the moment, it spilled across her arms, a river of pink.

And in that moment, she dreamed...

Everything was surreal, cast in a blush tint of light from overhead as she walked down the corridor, the endless trek, down the deceptive pristine halls that smelt of death and decay underneath the chemicals used in an effort to mask the inevitable. A place that was disturbing... there was a coldness that offered no warmth, much less solace for her broken heart.

Her sense of loss was profound, echoing even now in the most unexpected moments. It never truly healed as she dreaded to tell her niece, a mere child that her parents had perished. Her mind recoiled at very idea, her heart splintering further, even as her tears streaked down her face.

Her vision blurred caused her to stumble, and blindly she reached out, to steady herself against the nearest wall.

She had a heightened sense of things, a foretelling of things to come even as her heart pounded furiously in her chest in anticipation. With every footfall that fell against the slick floor echoing loudly and equally mocking in her ears, her lungs inhaled the age-old grief belonging to countless others before her that permeated with the cold sterilized air.

She rested her forehead against the cool glass under her touch, her lungs inhaled the lingering chemicals, all in feeble attempts to preserve fragile mortality; the raw grief permeated the very air, stifling.

However, her attention was drown to a figure, lying unconscious, swathed in layers of white bandages, tinged with seeping crimson and by the looks of the doctor's expressions, the pity for the prone body, the inevitable end. Whomever it was lay there alone, surrounded by those without any shred hope.

No! She had to awaken. Her fingers curled into a fist and pounded it against the glass. This sudden fury burned inexplicably bright alongside the grief. Lazarus rose from his eternal slumber, so must it be again.

The prone body rises, a familiar face, surrounded by wild hair and flashing eyes, etched with pain so raw and deep that it was hard to look upon and not see herself reflected within and encased in eternally of blue. Feral hands raked across the bandages by tearing away at the confines, heedless of the uproar, intent solely on freedom.

Unexplained joy suffuses her and eclipses the sorrow.

She did not understand. But knew.

The prodigal child returns.

**0-0-0-0**

Tenjou Yurika woke up with a start.

The sun had set, but it was still rather light outside her office window. She blinked, clearing the sleep out of her eyes, and let out a quiet yawn.

Wakaohji Aoi, Yurika's assistant, poked his head into the office. "Good evening, Yurika."

Yurika smiled thinly. "I take it that I've been out for a while?"

Aoi nodded. "I know how hard you've been working diligently on those last minute design projects, so I figured I shouldn't wake you."

Yurika frowned. "I have been working hard, but not as hard as when I..." She trailed off. _What was I dreaming about?_

"When you were in high school?" Aoi finished.

"Right," Yurika muttered, distractedly.

"Well, you're not a teenager anymore, Yurika," Aoi said patiently. "Pulling all-nighters is easy when you have all that adolescent energy pounding through you, but you're..." He trailed off and thought it best that he didn't finish that sentence.

Yurika sighed at the lecture. "You're right. I'm not a child anymore." She started to make some adjustments to the mild amount of clutter on her desk. "Any messages while I was _out'_?"

Aoi'shead dropped out of sight, and a moment later he appeared standing in the doorway, carrying a small white envelope. He stepped into her office. "Yes, this was slipped under the door. I thought it might be a note from... someone else, so I haven't looked at it too closely." The note in question was held out to her.

Yurika momentarily rolled her eyes at the vague suggestion in Aoi'stone. She knew there was no one else– almost no one else.

The woman blinked at the odd rider on her own thoughts, then shook her head as she took the letter from Aoi's outstretched hand.

It was marked "To Tenjou Yurika".

"From Tenjou Utena."

For a moment, it rested in Yurika's hands, and then it slipped from her suddenly nerveless fingers to drop to the desk.

"Yurika?" Aoi asked a concerned note in his voice. "Is something the matter?"

Yurikatook a deep breath. "No, everything is fine," she lied smoothly. "It's just that this is from someone... someone that I wasn't expecting to hear from. It caught me by surprise, Aoi, that's all."

This was true, and so couldn't possibly expect a letter from her. She also did not know why the thought of a letter of this sort should cause her such shock.

"It was slipped under the doorway, so you didn't see who it was from?" Yurika asked.

"No," Aoi replied, shaking his head for emphasis. "I took a quick peek out the door after I picked it up, but there was no one in the hall.

"I see. Thank you, Aoi. Why don't you go home, now? It's well past quitting time, isn't it?"

"You're sure that you're all right?" Aoi asked, dubiously.

"I really am fine, Aoi," she lied again. "Thank you for your concern, though." The man was an incurable worrier... though his heart was in the right place.

"All right," Aoi said, turning to go. "I'll see you, Yurika."

Yurika waited until she heard the door to the office close before she let out the long, deep breath that she'd been holding. Slowly, she took up the letter in her left hand and a silver letter opener in her right. Even more slowly, she cut away at the envelope.

Within the envelope was a single card, with writing on both sides - elegantly shaped kanji. On the side which faced up as she pulled the card from the envelope:

_Hi Auntie!_

_I know it's been a while, but better late than never right? How have you been? I hope everything is going well for you in Amsterdam. How's Mr. Wakaohji, please give him my regards, will you? Well, I just want to let you know about what's going on in my life at the moment. So here's the first bit of news: I left Ohtori Academy. Don't worry; I haven't become a juvenile delinquent...yet. Just kidding! I'm still continuing my studies; you'll be definitely be surprised by what I have learned so far!_

_I hope you're not too disappointed, but I thought it was best and I'm happy with the choice I made in the school I'd transferred to._

_I will see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Utena_

Yurika's was surprised by this bit of news. What could Utena be thinking? She immediately chastised herself, finding that fault lay at her feet since she neglected to keep track of her niece.

She flipped the card onto its reverse side. In the same hand:

_P.S. I now it's a bit cloak and dagger, but there's a perfectly good reason for it. Sorry!_

There was no forwarding address or phone number in order to reach her. How the heck was she going to respond to this letter?

The rest was blank.

Yurika only vaguely realized what she was doing as she rose up from the desk, walked around it, and took up her coat. Only as she stood on the threshold of the outer office did she pause, and take a deep breath. "Stop it," she said to herself and she shook her head, not at all pleased with the unusual reactions.

Deja fait.

That _did_ describe her feelings about the letter far more accurately that the term she had spoken did. Not only that it seemed a familiar sight, but that the entire experience seemed to be something she had done before. Receiving a letter and then acting upon the information related within it.

But she could not for the life of her remember where or when or how it had occurred, before.

A moment later, the door to the office of Tenjou Yurika, closed once more.

**0-0-0-0**

The hotel had all the charm of a newly opened box of Kleenex. Functional, somewhat decorative, but it was still a generic hotel with all the sameness that it implied. Or so it would appear in a passing glance. In reality, there were subtle nuances in the deals that were overlooked that gave the place an understated air.

The woman, Viona Van Zandt, manning the desk looked up from her paperwork, falling on the latest body that entered the hotel, eyes piqued, having a weakness for the latest fashions. _This was going to be interesting_, she thought. The hotel was being to see a wave of a fresh crop of foreigners due to upcoming event that was happening in a few days.

From the appearance of the latest newcomer was not dressed a la vogue, but causal. Her critical eye could not discern any recognizable labels, though it was clear that they were well made, and no less appealing. She surveyed the cut the figure made appreciatively, quite suitable indeed.

Utena stepped through the lobby doors; the carry-on bag was slung across her shoulder, as she walked to the front desk. The woman behind the desk was smiling at Utena. She had a good smile and turned it up significantly, but Utena was all business.

"How may I be of service?" she spoke in good English, with a light accent.

Reaching up, she removed her wrap around glasses, while fixing her blue eyes on the woman, "Hello," Utena began politely, no accent noticeable. "Is Tenjou Yurika in?"

"One moment, please." The woman picked up the phone at her left and pressed a button while speaking quietly. Hanging up, she turned back. "She's not in her office at the moment. Would you like to leave a massage?"

"That's perfectly all right. I'll wait in the lobby." she said with a light smile and scanned for a seat that gave her a perfect view of the doors and of those coming and going.

As she waited, she withdrew a book from her bag and flipped to the pages until she found where she left off. She intended to read for a bit but her intent was marred as her mind started to wonder off…

**0-0-0-0**

She had finished the latest test in Washu's lab several weeks after hair was freshly trimmed and styled, while her self-appointed mother admired the latest results.

Utena sat in the simulator, waiting for her adrenaline to begin to ebb. She tilted her head back and spoke softly. "You know, recent events have made me realize that it's time I face some things head on."

Washu's voice filtered into her ears via her helmet. "From what you have told us, nothing more could be harder than that."

Utena looked non-committal as she fiddled with the controls. "You know the letter I mentioned?" the girl asked as Washu responded in affinitive. "Well, it's meant for my Aunt Yurika. It's hard to judge what to add or leave out, trying to explain what I have been up to. So it's been taking me a while."

"I can arrange for the letter to reach her, if you like. The Spy Triple X Camera was built for that kind of thing! Just absolutely perfect for the task!"

"Washu you're the greatest!" the Mecha Washu's boomed over the comlink, causing Utena to wince. Washu was laughing uproariously at the ego stroking.

"That'll be great. But I don't think that'll be enough or right." Utena pointed out as Washu murmured words of understanding as she listened. "She raised me since I lost my parents... I owe it to her to answer in person."

"Go to Amsterdam in person... just say the word," she offered.

"I'll take you up on that soon, thank you, but not until I get the letter written and delivered."

"I know it's been hard for you not to see her or write to her." Washusaid. "I know about that clause in the contract you both signed." she began to quote, "'it is necessary in order to provide optimal productivity in our students without distractions.' "

"But once I left, I wasn't in the best shape." Utena admitted. "Look I know that you've been digging around trying to piece together things about me." Utena began. "I know you had good intentions Washu... and a great deal of curiosity," she added wryly.

She stooped Washu before the woman could interrupt. "You know now what I didn't want to share. I won't stop you. All I ask is to let me know if the duels start up again," she said quietly. "And if you come across any information, well, I'll appreciate it. Anything at all that can prove useful to defeat Akio, once and for all."

**0-0-0-0**

Tenjou Yurika finally returned, thinking of all the things that she needed to get done. _I don't need harder. I needed to be easier, _she thought darkly.

What was waiting in the lobby was something else.

Utena was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, long legs crossed as she held a book in her hand, head bent forward, completely absorbed in reading. Her thick pink hair was stylishly cropped, and for a moment Yurika mourned the missing long tresses. She watched the dark lashes obscure those bright blue eyes, which rested against that fair face. She was dressed in pale blue jeans with the bottoms of boots showing, wearing a white tee underneath a comfortably broken in brown leather jacket.

Utena turned her attention from the book and seeing who stood there, a familiar smile curling her lips. The smile was warm and open, so familiar to her. She looked at her as she had never gone away. She stood in one fluid motion, flashing the full smile, which reached her eyes, dazzling and bright. The book was forgotten and dropped into the vacated chair as she stepped forward, arms outstretched to give a hug.

Finally she moved and collided with the girl she raised, embracing fiercely. "My goodness Utena, is that really you?" Yurika murmured as she stepped back and took not of the changes in the girl. Aside from her cropped hair, Utena was taller than she last saw her, meeting eye to eye.

"Yeah, It's so good to see you Auntie!" she enthused warmly.

"Wow!"

"I know," Utenaagreed, "but I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did!" Yurika said still stunned but nonetheless pleased. "What did you do to your hair?" she asked reaching out and touching gingerly. It was still as soft and silky as she remembered.

"I'm shedding my inhibitions," she said.

Yurika laughed.

"No? Then how about it saves on shampoo?"

"Utena!" Yurika tried to sound stern and failing miserably.

"It kept getting in the way of my training with Tenchi," she answered. "One day, I got so fed up that that my hair wouldn't stay put I grabbed a pair of scissors and... chop, off it went!" she said with a pleased smile and unrepentant look. "I know it's a bit drastic, but had to do something show them who was the boss."

Yurika was laughing so hard that she attracted nearby attention from the woman at the front desk. It was so contagious that she too was stifling a grin at the sound. She had dearly missed Utena and her antics that always left her in stitches. She laughed, still the older woman noticed some things that Utena dropped too casually for them to be accidental. Or that she failed to mention in her letter.

"Who's this Tenchi person, and what are you training for?" Yurika asked as some of the laughter faded from her niece's face leaving her wondering.

Utena open her mouth to reply when Yurika's cellphone interrupted. She scowled at the interruption as she was rummaging in her purse. Finding it, she flipped it open and in a business-like voice answered all the while annoyance graced her features. She listened to whoever was at the other en of the line all the while interjecting, minimal replies of "Yes sir, no sir, right away sir," to this seemingly one-sided conversation.

A few heartbeats more and the cell was flicked shut with an audible snap. Her eyes were filled with rebellious light that was quite familiar. She often enough felt the spark herself.

"Auntie, we can continue this conversation later. I see that you have some work to do."

"You just got here," her aunt said and looked a bit mulish.

Laughing softly Utena laid a calming hand on her forearm. "There is time for words later," she promised with that.

Her shoulders slumped as Yurika sighted, giving into defeat. "Fine, follow me."

Utena quickly gathered her book and bag and fell into step with her aunt and walked to the front desk, "Ms. Van Zandt."

"How can I help you Ms. Tenjou?" the cute blonde asked.

"Have someone take my niece's luggage up to my suite and let her in." Yurika instructed brisk efficiency that garnered results.

"There's no need for that, Auntie. I only brought my carry-on," Utena spoke up.

Yurikaturned to face her as look of surprise graced her features, "Is that all you brought with you?"

"Well, yeah," she said as rubbed the back of her neck smiling sheepishly. "I've always been a low-maintenance kind of girl, you know." As she had expected, her self-deprecating humor drew warm laughter.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that," Yurika commented thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, the receptionest was intrigued by Yurika's niece and was quick to offer her services to them both. "I'll personally take her up, Ms. Tenjou."

"Thank you Ms. Van Zandt. You're such a dear."

"Yes, thank you," Utena seconded.

Viona Van Zandt moved from behind her desk waiting for the girl to follow. Utena in turn gave a quick peck on Yurika's cheek. "See you later, Auntie!"

Waving, Yurika watched her vanish around the corner.

The woman was now standing by the elevators, smiling.

"Thanks again," Utena said.

"Think nothing of it, Ms Tenjou."

"My name's Utena." she automanticaly said, not one for formalites if it can be avoided.

Brown eyes blinked. "Viona, at your service," she flashed that pleasant smile.

The elevator doors opened and closed, leaving them alone in a mirrored box. Utenawatchedher own reflection as the ride continued to the top floor as music playing softly in muted overtones. The elevator stopped from time to time, dropping off other guest. She caught the various reactions to her person by the mirrored surface, the outright surprise, the curiosity or the thoughtful speculation, even interest.

Viona didn't miss them either, amused as the woman tried to make idle chitchat to pass the time. She opted for the obvious question. "So what do you think of Ms. Tenjou's work."

Utena's lips quirked slightly at the corners, she quickly caught on to the blonde woman's intent. "It's very nice. I see subtle touches of her in the details of the decor," Utena answered simply.

As she sought out other topics to breach, the blonde noticed the well worn book Utena held tucked under her arm; Viona made a polite inquiry about it, as she didn't recognize the title.

"It's a collection of unique verse, penned by an obscure poet," she answered casually.

"Any particular favorite?" was the follow up question.

Utena paused to consider the question, not a favorite per se, but one that caught her attention the moment she read it. Her eyes drifted shut, before beginning to recite:

_The Prince hath returned once more,  
Powers of old reawaken from ancient slumber,  
In the hand wielding such might is the Chosen unfettered, untamed.  
A vessel, shaped of mortal flesh and bone growing into powers yet unknown,  
Walking amid the shadows to spread the encompassing light,  
Enveloped, standing firm and steadfast is the steel of Honor, forged by an unyielding Code.  
Shall ten thousand swords dare lift against, than heed the clarion call?  
Harken! O, roses, noble sigil, rise up, lend thorns and vine, to defend!  
Woe to all who stand against the deceptive flower, its sharpened thorn.  
Yet, will the self same fate be that of the first Heir,  
Shall the Chosen fall to bewitchment as in times before?  
Only the forgotten Bards of old know and they tell naught. _

The woman was quite surprised that the young woman actually recited something obviously committed to memory; it was quite rare to come across a youth that had that air of maturity. She admired the rise and fall of every word as they conjured for her a beautiful imagery. The woman praised her as Utena smiled faintly.

Finally the elevator came to a stop doors opened to her floor. She stepped into the hallway that was relatively quiet save for those in charge of daily maintenance; one was intent on rendering a mirrored wall spotless. Utena was casually walking down the hallway, Viona right besides her with the card key in hand. However, the pink-haired girl paused for a moment to help, as she silently retrieved a stack of clean towels and passed it within the person's reach, once she noted the supply was running low. Utena continued on without waiting leaving Viona slightly puzzled by this unexpected display of thoughtfulness. It wasn't long that she found the room that matched the key number. Sliding the keycard into its proper slot gained her admittance to the room that Aunt Yurika lived in during her stay here.

"There you go," Viona said brightly, stepping back. "I do hope that you enjoy your stay. If there's anything that you might need, please, feel free to call me."

"Thank you yet again."

Utena wandered around the room, fingering her aunt's things, feeling strangely comforted. She walked past a beautiful flower arrangement, smiling slightly. She loved flowers. She wondered if it was standard to the hotel, or if it was something that her aunt had personally selected.

"Well, first things first, shower." Utena said to herself. Walking over to her bag, she found what she was looking for, an extra set of clothes and toothbrush.

Moving into the bathroom, Utena took a moment to admire its spaciousness before she noted the towels and robe that she found easily. Shrugging mildly, Utena moved to the shower and was soon luxuriating in the hot water as she used her aunt's items. Once out, she brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair. It would do, for now.

Pausing only to grab her phone Utena moved to the living area of the apartment, her curiosity and her hunger getting the better of her. She did not doubt that Aunt Yurikahada fully stocked kitchen and certainly she could amuse herself for a while in this luscious space. She hoped that the apartment would provide her with some insights of her aunt.

She also hoped that everything was alright. Utena knew that it must have been some very big situation for her aunt to leave. _Ah, the trials of being the boss. _The pink-haired girl mused as she moved to the kitchen, delighted by the functional beauty of the space. It was obvious that the elder Tenjou still cooked, the kitchen was not for show.

The coffee pot drew her attention and soon Utena had fresh coffee brewing in it as she rummaged in the refrigerator for something to eat. It was indeed fully stocked and soon she had what she needed to sate herself so that she could concentrate on the rest of the space without distractions such as her stomach to bother her

Sitting down the comfortable couch she looked over the skyline of the city which was displayed in such a breathtaking manner from this vantage point, Utena flipped open her phone (courtesy of Washu) and dialed home.

On the third ring, the phone was picked up. "Masaki residence." Ayeka's cultured voice gently answered.

"Hi, Ayeka, it's Utena," she began, "I'm just touching base, I'm here in Amsterdam."

"Utena," her name was spoken with genuine warmth. "How's your trip?"

The little girl heard her sister answer the phone and correctly guessed who it was

Sasami ran to her breathlessly, "Ryoko...Utena...phone!" Ryoko jumped up and headed for the door.

"Just fine," she assured her. "Would you let the others know?"

"Of course," Ayeka agreed readily.

In the background, Utena heard Sasami's familiar voice.

Ryoko saw her first, holding the phone handset. She and Sasami respectfully kept their distance for a bit.

The other two girls began to approach her, not having overheard the conversation. Ayeka moved away as Ryoko took the phone, "Utena?"

"Ryoko, hi! How are you holding up?" Utena asked.

"It has actually been pretty boring around here." Ryoko wanted to say more, but she saw Sasami looking at her expectantly, and said good bye and handed the phone to her, "Hi Utena! We miss you so much around here!"

Ryoko phased from sight off as her little friend happily chatted away.

She was flying through the air high above the house, circling at hundreds of miles an hour. Ryoko flew higher and higher, happy. She wasn't really paying attention as her speed approached Mach 1.

"...and Mihoshi off on duty and Tenchi at the shrine. Washu's in her lab...," there was a loud crack, like thunder, "wow, I think it is going to start raining here. Is it raining where you are Utena?"

"What? No." Utena said slightly puzzled, over at her end.

Ayeka was outside when she heard the sound of thunder. She looked up at the sky to see nothing but blue. _That's strange, _she noted.

Utena said goodbye and hung up the phone. It was like a large weight was lifted off her shoulders. Unburdened, she was finally able to finish reading her book.

It wasn't long after that Yurika showed up, and found her niece folded in her couch, hair still damp from the shower she was wearing dark athletic clothes and a grey tee shirt and thoroughly engrossed in her reading.

The moment she was within a few feet of her, Utena looked up and that easygoing smile flared into existence, so very warm.

She gave an answering smile, "I hope I didn't keep you long," Yurika said.

"Not at all, Auntie," Utena replied. "Just doing some light reading."

The woman nodded but wasn't going to allow anything to distract her, especially with small talk. Seating herself in opposite of her niece, Yurika went straight to the point.

"I tell you I was surprised to get your letter, so out of the blue, and with no forwarding address to boot." she chided. "What's with all the cloak and dagger air?"

"Sorry about that, Auntie," Utena said sheepishly, "I thought I'd make it up to you by coming in person."

"My dear Utena, you left Ohtori the most prestigious school? Mr. Wakaohji was disappointed to hear that, he has very fond memories at his alma mater."

_That makes one of us_, Utena thought caustically.

"Why did you decide leave? You never explained that to me in your letter with any _clarity_." Yurika pointed out.

It was now that she had to respond and Utena didn't answer.

Not right away at least, and as Yurika gave her time to gather her thoughts, she was once again struck with the changes time has wrought in her niece. Changes she noted, that went far deeper than her outer exterior. Her gaze fell to the book that rested lightly on Utena's lap, her eyes widening at the thickness of the volume bound in weathered leather that had seen better days, clearly it was something that wasn't found in a bookstore. It was something a serious scholar might have in a private collection.

_This is what Utena considered light reading? _Yurika thought incredulously. She'll indulge her curiosity by asking questions later.

She focused on questions that required pertinent answers.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to tell you in person," she said at last. "Ohtori, I found, stressed victory by whatever means necessary. It was an unhealthy environment to be in."

Yurika's eyebrows shot up, taken aback at Utena's choice of words. "And the school that you transferred to is better?"

Utena couldn't suppress the smile that bloomed faced with her aunt's incredulity. "It's much more suited to my sporting nature."

"If I recall correctly, you insisted going to Ohtori Academy. It was what you wanted." Yurika was trying to make sense of what her niece was saying.

"I know, Aunt Yurika. Believe me, I know." There was something that seemed solemn in Utena's expression as she said those words.

"How long were you there?"

"Several months before transferring." Utena answered.

"And you fail to notify me of this sudden decision of yours? I've always supported your choices however unconventional," Yurika. "Why was this any different?"

She couldn't tell her the truth. "I didn't want to bother you. Not when you were busy with your work here," Utena said, and by the look that her aunt gave her, knew that _that _line of reasoning was insulting. It so weak to even pass muster with a fool.

Utena looked away, flushing. "Sorry," she whispered. Still she had to tell her something. "I was ashamed. As you said, you always supported me in my decisions, I did not want my poor judgment cost you to come back just to fix it."

"I suppose that I'm just at fault here maybe even more so," Yurika sighed. "I'm your legal guardian, and you were my responsibility. I should have never left you behind."

Utena hated this, hated that her aunt took the blame for _her_foolish mistakes. How to make her understand that Utenawasaccountable for her own action and no one else? She broached the one subject that she had never talked about with her aunt. "When my parents died—" Yurika eyes widened at the mention, "—you took me in. you took responsibility for a six year old girl, you were so young yourself."

Utenalocked eyes with her, her voice pitched low and fervent. "I respect what you have given up just to raiseme, grateful to have a family." The girl continued, the words spilling forth, speaking from her heart, intense. "I'm grateful that you stuck by me Auntie, but you raised me to make my own mind and take responsibility for the outcome. I cannot assume your burden for your own errors, but we must learn from them, however painful, and move on. It was time that you moved forward in your own life, that's the only thing that should be a priority."

Yurika's eyes watered at the corners, but refused to let them spill over.

"I did what I had to do. As did you, and_ I_accept all the right and wrong. All of it." Utena emphasized. She changed her voice to be flippant and light hearted. "Guess what? Two wrongs do make a right," she said continuing amicably. "It was there at that school that I met Masaki Tenchi anyway." It was the truth, however slightly altered, to pacify her aunt.

_There was that name again, _Yurika thought and allowed Utena to change the subject, that lead her down a different path, and she asked the perquisite question. "Who is this Masaki boy?"

Utena smiled, her blue eyes looking relieved.

"Tenchi'sthegrandson of a reclusive swords master who has agreed to train me alongside him. With a number of conditions actually, but most importantly, that I don't neglect my education, with excellent marks on my schoolwork. I was required to board with his family and that I not disclose the location of said home."

"You can't be serious!"

"He is a much sought after sword master, Auntie, the very best. It's an honor that Masaki sensei took me on as a student. He stays at the shrine while Tenchiandwe girls stay in the main house." Seeing the look of horror, Utena elaborated. "Don't worry, two of them are his relatives, another is a detective and a brilliant scientist and her unruly daughter." She chuckled fondly.

She reached for something in her bag and withdrew proof of her excellent marks in the school that she was currently enrolled in, along with black and white picture.

As Yurika studied the papers, that showed Utena's latest academic achievements, she was duly impressed. Utena had been a decent student, but this demonstrated that the girl was not achieving her full potential as she believed to be the case. It was merely proof to what she knew all along.

The woman smiled broadly, proud of her niece. "I always knew you had it in you."

"It took me a bit to figure that out on my own," Utena said jokingly, ignoring the warmth of her cheeks caused by her aunt's words.

Yurika turned her attention to the photograph and Utena promptly proceeded to point out who was who. "Washu and Ryoko have taken me under their wing."

"So this Tenchi is not causing you trouble?" Yurika asked wanting to make sure.

Utena laughed. She couldn't help it, Tenchi does not equate trouble, and he's as straight-laced as they come. Although, she had to admit, it seems to find him from time to time and none of it his choosing. "Gods no, Auntie, nothing like that! He's like a big brother to me. Everyone has accepted me, another part of their big dysfunctional family."

Yurika watched Utena closely, her face alight as she spoke about the people she boarded with. There was genuine affection in her voice for them and equally proud to be included in this dysfunctional family.

Her laughter faded away and Utena turned her attention to the door. "Someone's coming," she said, shifting lightly in her seat.

Yurika looked at her inquisitively. She didn't hear anything. She opened her mouth to speak, when a light rapping was heard.

The action was repeated and opened before anything could be said. Yurika turned around and caught sight of the intruder. It was no other than Wakaohji Aoi, who stood in the doorway. Utenastudied the new arrival. The man was dressed in a dark navy suit with a white button-up shirt and navy silk tie. His hair was cropped closein a no-nonsense manner brushed back from his face. His boyish good looks were etched with lines that gave him a more serious countenance even when he now sported a meticulously groomed goatee, lending him an air of maturity,

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he spoke with a lop-sided smile.

"Not at all Aoi," Yurika said rising as a fond look graced her features. She looked back at Utena, who stood as well. "Aoi, you remember my niece Utena."

He moved forward and bowed. "Of course, none could ever forget such a lovely girl," Aoi remarked, though he noted that something he said triggered her amusement. Quite suddenly, he recalled the last time he saw the young woman before him. He had been helping Yurika organize the shelves, instead he had been pleading for her to take him on as her assistant when she left to Amsterdam when his emotions got the better of him and kissed her. It was precisely that moment Utena witnessed. They both had seen the wide-eyed look of hurt and betrayal on her face. And her friend Kaido punched him, much to his bewilderment.

He had meant to talk to her, to explain what happened, but somehow he didn't.

_Why was that? _He wondered, bewildered.

And now she was standing here before him and all he felt was mortification at his sense of failure.

Utena noticed his sudden chance in his posture, signaling that he was uncomfortable with something and Utena could well guess why. She would be equally mortified if he knew that she had once thought him to be her prince. She smiled kindly at him, sympathy for his plight and resolved to put him at ease. "It's good to see you Mr. Wakaohji." Utena said and bowed. As she straightened she looked thoughtfully at the man. "I'm happy you convinced my Aunt Yurika, you're good for her," she casually added.

Both Aoi and Yurika colored brightly at the offhand comment and while Utena smiled cheerfully.

"Why yes, thank you, uh, so am I," Aoi fumbled. He then cleared his throat. "Ah, before I forget, I have two invitations for Sunday's fashion show." He reached into his coat pocket and produced said invitations. His face lit up and spread into a huge grin, "I'm sure that both you and your niece would definitely enjoy it."

"Eh?" Utena asked nonplussed.

"What a wonderful idea!" Yurika exclaimed.

"But I don't know what to wear at something like that!" Utena protested.

"Why don't you take her shopping, dear, my treat," Aoi felt like he was on a roll, a man inspired, as two sets of wide-eyed blue eyes stared at him._ After all, girls like to shop and buy clothes, _he thought sagely.

Utena indeed looked wide-eyed at the man but not in rapture as he thought. The man was probably patting himself on the back for being an insightful (or is it thoughtful) boyfriend. Aunt Yurika looked happy at the prospect. _Aw heck, When in Rome, or rather Amsterdam_…

Utena knew when she was beaten, but that didn't mean that she cannot give a parting shot. "Why thank you Uncle Aoi," she said sweetly and watched the man turn beat red and at a total loss for words.

After seriously considering claiming jet lag and need for rest, Utena decided against it for two reasons. One, she was quite relaxed and two, her aunt was really looking forward to this. After so long since she saw her last, well… she was overdue.

"What was a little shopping?" Utena commented with a shrug, failing to note the sudden gleam in Yurika's eyes.

_I got you now my pretty, _Yurika thought gleefully. After years, she finally ensnared her tomboy of a niece.

**0-0-0-0**

She took back every word. This was by no means _a little shopping. _More like a full blown shopping spree… a total blitz.

Utena could not help but gaze at her aunt a little. It seemed that Yurika was in her element. Fashion and power. No doubt the personal shoppers and private fitting rooms they were about to be surrounded by were offered the best to her.

Utena walked with Yurika towards the storefront they had stopped at. Immediately the doors were thrown open and what Utena assumed was the owner of the place gushed forth.

A second glance told Utena that she was mistaken. This was a designer. _So, Aunt Yurika had a designer in mind. Interesting...  
_  
"This is Utena. You will be dressing her tonight. Do not disappoint me." Yurika said and turned slightly towards Utena.

Utena bit back a smile as the man fawned all over her for a little bit, his eyes speculating, measuring, and pondering. No doubt. Also, Utena was quite sure the man was wondering just who she was exactly.

"Shall we?" Yurika said and Utena walked with her into the boutique, which was promptly shut behind them and soon she was enclosed in an airy space that smelled of cloth and there was a whiff of expensive perfume in the air as well.

Shrugging out of her coat, Utenahandedit off to one of the many assistants that were ready and waiting to cater to their every need and nodded as she was asked if she would care for some champagne. It seemed like a silly proposal, but who was she to refuse.

She was being treated like royalty, something she never allowed, so she might as well throw herself into the experience as much as she could tolerate.

Yurika appeared at her elbow. "Do you want to look around a little before we start?" Utena glanced over at aunt.

"Sure. I mean I don't know anything about fashion, but I know what I like, so if I see something we'll add it to whatever you picked out." Utena smiled as she spoke the words and wondered if the people in this place knew just exactly who she was to her auntie.

There was a difference between dressing someone, and dressing who you cared for. A huge difference and anyone with half a brain would realize this the moment that Utena started to put clothes on, or saw them interact.

While Utena examined clothes and deftly managed to avoid the irritating hover of many people who wanted to bend over backwards for her, Yurika cornered the designer she had chosen. She hoped that Utena would approve in the end, she did not want this to be for nothing.

"She is my niece." Yurika said when she had the designer's attention.

"Lovely girl." The man said.

"Yes. I thought about it carefully before I chose you. Do not disappoint me." Yurika said softly. It was one of her more serious tones.

She meant business after all...

"Of course, Ms. Tenjou." The man finally breathed, seeming to straighten up his posture and then he walked towards Utena.

_Much better_, Yurika mused as she went to check the dressing rooms. There would be hell to pay if they were not up to her standards. Walking into the area, she saw with satisfaction that shoes, accessories, accoutrements, bags and any possible needed thing were laid out, ready.

Even the selections that Yurika had made were there. All that was needed was Utena. Yurika supposed that her niece was getting over a case of nerves. Though undoubtedly Utena was not used to opulence and personal shoppers, it was not every day that Tenjou Yurika took you shopping.

Yurika had laid out a plan of action that would hopefully draw most of the attention to herself, and she was certain that Utena would be able to handle herself with aplomb.

In some ways, Yurika was looking forward to the event with great anticipation. In others, she was actually nervous. Anything could happen, but hopefully only good things would.

Deciding that she had enough of browsing, Utena walked to the dressing area and prepared to take her clothes off. Yurika would not tolerate too many people ogling at her anymore than Utena would, so she was pretty sure that the various personal shoppers and assistants would be kept at arms bay until needed.

A quick glance at the tables of accessories etcetera, told Utena that the only thing she would be getting from this place was the dress itself. Shoes if necessary. But she would allow the various goodies to be used for effect. It was all kitsch, otherwise.

Yurika turned when she walked in and Utena saw something flicker across her aunt's face. In an instant, Utena knew that the designer had been told just exactly who she was to her. Interesting.

"I am ready. I did not see anything that caught my eye, so we'll just try what you selected, Auntie." Utenasaid as soon as she was close enough to Yurika to not have to speak much louder than a whisper. It was a mostly private statement, after all.

"Very well." Yurika said and without further ado, Utena walked into the spacious dressing room and started to undress. Outside she could hear her aunt giving instructions to the various people who were dancing in her attendance.

_It was kind of fun, actually_. Utena thought.

The mirrors in the dressing view offered Utena a panorama of her body that she rarely got to see. While she was examining herself, she thanked Washu's brilliance yet again; Yurika spoke just outside the door.

"Ready?" She asked. Utena smiled softly at the almost childlike eagerness that her Auntie's voice betrayed.

"Not really," Utena playfully replied. The door opened and Yurika stepped in carrying a dress that Utena paid scant attention to.

Yurika arranged the dress and waited as Utena finally inspected it. She watches her take in the garment. She was like a living statue, pure lines, and smooth curves. Flawlessly beautiful.

"I like it." Utena said as she reached for the garment.

The older Tenjou was pleased.

Yurika watched as Utena took it off the hanger and carefully stepped into it, adjusting the fabric as she eased it up her body.

"Zip me up Auntie?" she asked softly. She could do it herself but didn't want to risk wrinkling the dress.

Moving close, forcing herself not to fumble, Yurika reached for the zipper, easing it up the long planes of Utena's back. When she was done, she stepped back and took the dress in.

"Oh my..." Yurika breathed.

Utena was born to wear this dress. It had been Yurika's first pick, it was her favorite. She had been able to tell that it would fit her niece, not only physically either.

Utena turned to face the main mirror and her movement, a subtle grace, made Yurika suddenly realize something. At some point in time, when she wasn't looking, Utena grew up. She was no longer all angles. Stranding before was a beautiful woman.

The designer went mad when Utena stepped from the dressing room and after finding her some suitable shoes, the event was wrapped up with the promise of having the perfectly fitted garment delivered to the hotel by tomorrow.

It had been fun, but Utena was more than glad to be getting back into her own clothes. Aunt Yurika was arranging the details which allowed Utena to be more efficient. It was nice of her aunt to take care of these irksome details for her sometimes. Utena had never been fond of shopping, but her auntie had made it fun.

Grabbing her coat she stepped out of the dressing room and into the flurry of fawning assistants. Blah. Utena waved them off gently and with a smile and went to find her aunt.

She wanted to go now. She wanted food and drink…

Finding her aunt finalizing details, Utena walked up and nodded at the designer before turning to her. "Ready to go?" the pink-haired girl sincerely hoped that the woman was ready to go.

"Yes." Yurika said, seeming to read her mood.

"Thank you again." Utena said to the assembled cast to this madness, which earned her a flickering of smiles. Utena assumed they were not used to the rich being so nice to them.

She was not rich. But she was noble.

**0-0-0-0**

However, Yurika couldn't help herself. She was not an avid shopper, but rather a connoisseur.

How could Utena, blood of her blood, not share her rapture, surrounded by all this fashion? Yurika peered over at her niece, well dressed but casually so. It was a shame that she did not appreciate what this all could do to enhance her natural beauty.

They stopped near to window shop in the high end fashion boutique that they were in front of. It only took a moment for the occupants to recognize Yurika and before Utena could guide her away; her aunt was being coaxed into the store, her expression amused.

Shivering at the sight, Utenafollowed. She knew that her clothes would give her instant access to this boutique, even if her bearing might give the proprietors some pause.

Watching the street, Utena idly glanced about the store, noting that it was indeed a very high end location. Shaking her head minutely, she took some time to glance at her surroundings with mild interest.

"She wants you." A voice spoke next to her, causing her to glance over. Utena had been ignoring the occupants of the store, save for noting their shifting locations. She had no interest in them.

"Where?" Utena asked, modulating her voice to project confidence. The woman who had spoken seemed to take a moment to look Utena over, her eyes seeming to finally register that Utena was not an ill-dressed customer.

"This way," the woman said, guiding Utena to the rear of the store where Yurika was. Her aunt turned to her and held something out to Utena. It was a shirt.

One very much like the type that Utena favored, though a slightly different color.

Something in Utena told her that this was important to her aunt, somehow deeply important. Utena took the proffered garment and examined it. It was her size, but it would need tailoring. She usually wore off the rack clothes, but a shirt that was adjusted to fit her like a custom shirt, would also work.

"This will fit me, but it will need adjusting." Utena said as she handed the shirt back, her eyes meeting her aunt's. Yurika just turned back to the woman who was attending to her and Utena assumed she was no longer needed so walked towards the entrance of the store once more. Moments later, Yurika joined her and Utena walked back outside.

The venders were enormously pleased to meet someone who knew what they wanted, the colors that suited the shopper complexion. Utena watched her moved with purpose, as she named a certain designer or style and if they had nothing along those lines, they would walk out without a second thought.

And so, Utena spent several hours wandering the streets of Amsterdam trailing after her aunt from shop to shop. They went in and she tried this and that in her aunt's option suited her fabulously. She had the necessary adjustments and alterations made as she directed that the items be sent to the hotel.

Utena tried to handle this shopping blitz with as much grace that she was able to muster. Don't get her wrong, she loved an occasional shopping trip, (especially so when it revolved around someone else) but this was overwhelming. This designer's name and that style and cut, it left her completely feeling so out of her depth. She was happy that her aunt was well versed in the lingo of the fashion world.

But it was still exhausting just to watch her shop.

The older Tenjou wanted to buy something along the lines of what Utena favored. Tailored suits and that would enhance her beauty with a touch of feminine elegance. She also purchased casual wear. Yurika couldn't help but laugh kindly at her niece's befuddlement knowing that no matter how many things may change, some things remain ever constant.

**Author's Note: **I always wanted to bring in Utena's aunt some way into the story, and deal with something that I felt needed to be addressed. I hope I did a decent job at it. Muse willing, if she becomes a regular, well that remains to be seen. I will revise this chapter later.

The poem, (Though I took artistic license with the wording,) was by Lord Anime. I wanted to incorporate it into the story somehow.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

—Harunomiya


	26. Event Horizon

**Kakumei Muyo **

By Harunomiya

_Disclaimer_: Revolutionary Girl Utena and its characters belong to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito. Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Tenchi Muyo and its characters belong to Hitoshi Okuda, AIC and Pioneer.

**Chapter 26: Event Horizon**

Yurika did everything possible to spend time with her visiting niece and Aoi volunteered to help out with easing her workload. After all it just wouldn't do for the girl to be cooped up in the hotel her first time in Amsterdam.

Despite her intentions they just ended exploring the area, and Utena didn't seem to mind. She didn't care where they were as long as they were spending time together and reconnect, making up for lost time.

Speaking of which, they spent the better part of the day just walking around and enjoying the moment, and it was time to enjoy the local food.

After having some tea and some food, they had talked for a while before it had been time to ascend the stairs and for the primping to begin. When they arrived to the floor where Yurika had her bedroom and private study, Utena became aware of the other people in the house.

A hairstylist, a makeup artist. There was also a dresser. In all, the ingredients needed to make sure that both she and Aunt Yurika were perfectly coiffed for the evening. Utena sighed silently, but did not show her slight discomfort. This was for her auntie, and she would do it without complaint.

That was ok, it was not the first time, nor would it be the last time, that she was in this situation. She knew what she was wearing for the evening.

Walking into her aunt's closet, and pulled one of her shirts from the rack in front of her, Utena shrugged out of her tee shirt and slid it on. It would make dressing easier, later. Now it was time for her to submit to having her hair done.

Back in the bedroom, she found her aunt with the makeup artist, and so she walked over to the hairstylist and sat down.

"Just some sort of elegant up-do. Not too much fuss, or too many things, ok?" Utena said. She really could not see herself abiding with anything too elaborate, and anyway, the dress demanded a certain degree of simplicity.

The stylist nodded and soon Utena was being primped over and she was left to her own thoughts. It had been a long time since she had been to an event such as this that required her to dress up. She forced herself to relax and ran a mantra through her head as she meditated past having a stranger fuss over her hair.

An indeterminate amount of time passed and the stylist asked her to take a look. Opening her eyes, Utena could not help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Perfect." The smile the stylist gave her at the words was beatific. Utena relaxed some more and rose to her feet, turning to find aunt Yurika standing behind her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Utena… you could go to this event dressed as you are, and you would steal the show."

Utena glowed at her Aunt's words. "Thank you." Utena replied and moved towards the bathroom. She needed to use the facilities before too much else happened and it was not likely that interrupting the makeup artist was a good idea.

She also needed a few minutes to herself.

**0-0-0-0  
**  
Yurika was distracted with her own appearance while Utena was being subject to the whims of the makeup artist. Her niece had been very firm about the fact that she only wanted a minimum of makeup. Not that she needed much, or any makeup really.

Now they were both being given some breathing space to put on their own lingerie and talk while the hairstylist and makeup artist left. Needed samples were tucked into clutches and Yurika made a mental note to give Utena her keycard so that she would be able to enter the suite whenever she liked. She had a feeling that this was going to be the case before the evening was done, if anything Utena would want to change into something more comfortable as the night wore on.

Looking at Utena standing in stockings and wearing one of her shirts open in the front had caused Yurika to almost cancel the evening. Under that shirt, Utena was encased in a corset, which was designed not to suppress extra flesh, but to enhance Utena's already generous curves.

Yurika decided then and there that it was a sad thing that the world of fashion would never know Utena as one of their own. She was singularly one of the most beautiful and exquisite women that Yurika had ever known.

"Utena," Yurika said before she called the dressers in.

Curious, Utena moved towards her aunt.

"This is for you." Yurika whispered once Utena had gotten close.

She handed the young woman a box. A jewelry box, a slender blue velvet box to be more precise._ What on earth?_ Rather than gaping, Utena opened the box and looked inside.

Nestled in the box was what could be considered a very simple bracelet. But Yurika had a trained eye and she knew that this was not the case, not at all. It was a gold band, white, rose and yellow gold combined, and hammered by hand. Narrow, elegant. And it was studded along its length with precious stones.

It looked like an artistic representation of a galaxy, actually. And it would look wonderfully on her left wrist, it seemed. Utena removed the bracelet from the box and held it in her hand. It was solid made of 24 carat gold. It was obviously a custom piece at that.

"This is beautiful." Utena murmured as she slid the bracelet on, feeling its weight for a moment.

"I think the dresser is going to riot if we don't let her in soon." Yurika joked, immensely pleased.

"Yes, we will discuss this later. Thank you, though. It is simply beautiful. It reminds me of the universe, or a galaxy." Utena said a smile in her voice as her aunt walked to the bedroom door and opened it up, calling to the dresser who was waiting somewhat impatiently.

"You are a Tenjou, after all." Yurika said as if that explained everything. And a strange way it did.

**0-0-0-0**

It was time to go...

Utena was beautiful. The deep cobalt color of the gown she wore set off her pale skin and made her eyes seem like they were molten sapphires. Her makeup and hair were perfect. Elegant, minimalist...

Her accessories were resplendent. Nothing obscured her throat, but her ears had diamonds in them (clip on of course), as did one of her wrists and what looked like the familiar rose signet ring, the one that she wore ever since she was a child adorned one of her fingers. But on her other hand was another that she never saw before. It made Yurika realize that as much as she knew about her niece, she did not know nearly enough.

"Tell me about your ring." Yurika said, taking Utena's hand and running her fingers along the elegant bones of it. The ring was silver or some precious metal like platinum. From where she sat, Yurika could see that it was engraved with an actual seal of their family name.

Utena said in her enigmatic way. "Washu had this ring made for me as a Christmas gift." She joked softly. "A mark of my nobility."

Yurika did not know what to think or say. She did not want to press, but she desperately wanted know. "What is your title?" Yurika hoped that Utena would answer her question.

"Prince." Utena answered with a tilting smile, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

_Oh yes,_ Yurika recalled amused as she walked into that one. _Utena's childhood desire to be a prince_.

That told Yurika something, her niece was at least in part, still intent on the path of becoming a prince. How interesting this development was, and that this Washu actually took her at her word enough to commission a ring in honor of it. And it went a long way to explain the noble bearing of the young woman beside her.

"May I use it to introduce you, or are you incognito all of the time?" Yurika asked teasing lightly, knowing that Utena would not mind. Utena was not shy about talking about her lofty goal.

"Ah, Auntie." Utena said with a warm smile and Yurika smiled back. "If you would be circumspect. I prefer just to be Utena." The way she said it was like a private joke.

Precious few would understand, while other would look on in bewilderment. "As you wish, my dear." Yurika led the way to the elevator and where the fashion show was to be held.

Utena watched as Aunt Yurika smoothly navigated the bedlam and knew that she was actually very diplomatically avoiding any engagement with the press, merely stopping them every now and then so that photographers could take pictures.

It was a fashion event, after all. Utena was not concerned. In these clothes, make up and with her hair like this, she looked nothing like her casual tomboyish self, so only the very few and very observant would make the connection.

It of course, helped that Yurika was utterly devastating in her gown. A shimmering black number that accentuated her figure, her flawless skin, and her hair.

**0-0-0-0**

Finally, they arrived at the doors and moved in as they were opened before them. "That went well." Yurika suggested as Utena took in the room before them. It was teeming with people.

Yurika had a sudden premonition that it was going to be a successful evening. Now it was time to mix and mingle and Yurika felt nothing but pride as she guided her beautiful niece into the throng of people. There was no going back.

It had begun. A steady procession of people, couples, singles, groups, sought out Yurika. Without fail, Yurika introduced Utena as her associate, companion, friend, or lover. Sometimes, Yurika used her name and title, other times, just her first name, or first and last name.

To Utena's trained eye, Yurika had an uncanny knack of knowing just how much to reveal to anyone in particular, but she was not concerned. In the end, the people here were not as concerned with Utena as they were with her aunt.

This suited Utena just fine. She had plenty of practice in how to remain low profile. But, now was not the time to digress into her personal history. She was here to be with Aunt Yurika, right now, in the present.

Aoi had just sidled up to them and a mostly pleasant light hearted conversation was being conducted. Pleased despite herself to be complimented on how she looked, Utena had to suppress her smile when he told her that she carried herself beautifully, like she was born to wear a gown.

If only he knew...

Her aunt guided them to their seats, and as Utena settled into the relative comfort of it, hoping she'd find a position that might help her literally sit throughout the night's events began. However, there were some things to be thankful for actually, not have to listen to the vapid talks that have sprung up about her. Utena shifted, trying to find the best way to avoid wrinkling her dress. She hoped that this wouldn't take too long.

As they sat there the lights began to dim and the music began to play, finally, everything was about to start. She watched with mild interest compared to the other bodies in the seats, as they cooed over this design and that. Honestly, it was all background noise for her as the hired models strutted past the length of the constructed runway and showed off the clothing they wore.

Even with all the flash photography going off around the place, Utena manage to see what was going on.

Endless sea of color and varying clothes in different combinations flashing before her, even as she tried to stifle her restlessness by settling back, even as her attention continued to falter, not in the least appeased. She glanced curiously around the barely lit room, trying not to make contact with those so obviously trying to do so with her. She was successful until her gaze wandered to the woman on the cat walk.

The expressions on their faces were amusing, scowling furiously as they walked.

_They all looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in ages._ Utena noted with sympathy. _Who wouldn't be miserable being hungry and taking in only ice chips. Writhe-like bodies always came at a price. Poor wretches._

As she continued to watch, Utena couldn't understand why most of the people here were so excited about clothing that aren't meant to be worn by the average person, and worn by a select few that were impossibly thin. Such was the mysteries of life that boggled the tomboy in a lovely dress.

She carefully let her blue gaze continue about the room, but her gaze was arrested by the very next person she came to. He was bearded and handsome and bore a starling resemblance to Saionji Kyouichi. Especially with the hot fury in those eyes.

How strange.

With a mental sigh, Utena decided to cease her perusal of thee room as it was having unintended consequences.

That is something she did not need right now. Speaking of things she did not need, all the noise of the music was wrecking havoc in her head as she felt the twinges of a mild headache beginning to form. Knowing that it was going to become quite unpleasant, Utena decides it was time to make her temporary leave.

She moved to catch her aunts eye but the woman spoke before she did.

Her aunt leaned in and spoke simply. "Go."

Casting a grateful smile at her understanding, Utena didn't need to be asked twice, as she made her way out ignoring the excited whispers around her in her haste to escape.

**0-0-0-0**

She took her time to decide what wear, not admitting that she was equally killing time. She was quite reluctant to go back, needed it to. She learned long ago to trust her instincts. However she knew that she would and at least she'd be wearing something more to her tastes.

It wasn't long before she settled on one of the suites her aunt had bought. She really didn't need to change into anything thanks to Washu's ring but Utena had to keep up appearances.

The outfit was simple but elegant and Utena was pleased with her appearance.

And despite her preference of clothing, the girl made quite a sight.

When Yurika caught sight of Utena, she was more than pleased with her appearance. Her niece possessed a lithe muscularity that was rare. Few could wear the clothing she did, and none could wear it as well. In her opinion.

Not only that, she possessed the peculiar androgyny, that Utena seemed to epitomize this genderless quality. Dressed now in a tailored suit, was difficult to determined if she made a beautiful girl or boy. Yurika had to admit, Utena was simply stunning.

But must importantly she looked relaxed, she approached with a wine glass in hand that she offered to the younger Tenjou. Utena looked inquiringly at her and Yurika explained.

"In Amsterdam, its perfectly legal for anyone 16 and over to drink wine. You'll get offered much of it throughout the evening, though I'd rather be the one to give you a glass. I don't have to tell you to drink sparingly."

"You just did Auntie," Utena pointed out with a smirk.

"So I did," Yurika conceded.

"Go on and mingle, I'll be fine," she assured her.

After her aunt drifted away, Utena was moving around the room making small talk, and asking the most superficial questions. She was as polite as each situation warranted but moved away when personal questions were asked.

She managed to be spotted by Viona Van Zandt, the receptionist who managed to snag herself a date. The woman chatted animatedly with Utena, appointing herself a guide of sorts to what went on.

Utena didn't mind at all as she preferred the woman who was genuinely thoughtful in her explanations and proud of her homeland. She introduced her to other guest who seemed to be out of their element, wallflowers.

Sensing this, blue-eyed girl drew out conversations, Unmindful of the awkward phrasing and reactions that caused them to nervously stutter. Viona saw that the pink-haired foreigner was kind as she dealt with each without being condescending. Her efforts eventually touched on things that helped them relax despite of the nerves of talking with someone so lovely. Especially when others tried to draw her away from them.

The wallflowers wouldn't hold it against her, actually they expected it. It was a surprise all around when, Utena declined all to join them.

When one of them mustered the courage to ask why, Utena smiled amused.

"They don't seem that they had anything interesting to say."

"And we do?" the disbelief was apparent.

Utena simply chucked as if asking the obvious, causing a blush appear "It's always the quiet ones that are interesting. "she finally said. The color deepened.

Viona offered to get another glass of fresh wine which Utena politely refused as she remembered her aunt's cautionary words. Even without them, the girl recalled the incident with the sake. Lesson learned indeed.

Just as she was thinking of taking a sip, her hand froze in mid motion. Utena stiffened in shock, her eyes registering the sight of someone in the crowed before her. It can't be.

Viona and the others turned to see what caught the pink-haired girl's eyes and their own eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh look, Arisugawa Juri."

The others began admiring the auburn-haired beauty, the accolades falling easily from their lips generously. Even in her befuddled state, Utena agreed.

"She is that," Utena barely managed even as her grip on her wineglass tightened unconsciously. "If you'll excuse me."

Viona cast her a searching look but kept her silence while the others were crushed to see her go.

**0-0-0-0**

Utena caught sight of Juri at the beauty moved through the crowd, with that ever-present feline grace. Even from afar she could see the restlessness in her every motion by how she strived to keep herself composed and yet her eyes flashed, giving her away.

It was definitely a sight to see Juri without her trademark cascade of ringlets. Instead, her autumn hair flowed freely down her back, past her slender waist, much longer than when it was coiled. Utena remembered wondering about that once.

It contrasted nicely against the moss green of her floor length, plunging cocktail dress that was tastefully draped about her frame as it swirled softly as she walked. It seemed that the fabric was sheer and with thigh high slit's a perfect choice.

Brazenly tasteful.

There was so much a person could wear or not and to Utena's admiring eyes, and others the that Juri wore it very well. In fact it garnered a fare amount of attention not only because she was a model but she was very beautiful in it.

But even though she was breathtaking, she was not pleased to be here. Utena didn't miss the ever present wine glass that so many were eager to replenish. It worried her, she felt something must be done.

But what?

Juri wouldn't tolerate an intervention from anyone, even from friends, much less from a forgotten face.

But Utena wasn't really deterred for long, she always faced impossible situations and all she had to do is think.

Just as that thought bloomed, so did the familiar echo of affirmation brushed soon after. She was on the right track. Backed now by that vast knowledge and her own and her own trials, she'd go the right thing.

"More wine?" a faceless server offered up a silver tray with an assortment of various wines. Shaking her head, the man moved away.

She also had to admit the desire to talk with the one person she admired and respected at Ohtori. It was her hope that she would be able to walk the fine line without tittering over the edge. As to prove her point, if only to herself, she reigned her impulse to seek Juri out. Making her excuses Utena moved away and drifted towards the French doors that beckoned to the open sky away from the throng and temptation. She ignored the sign that was posted and slipped through. The doors closed behind her, muting the noise to an indistinguishable hum.

Excellent.

The air was cold and biting, as it blew against her skin past the cloth of her shirt. It was quite the contrast from the charged atmosphere inside and one that Utena welcomed. It was chilly enough that no one would venture out into the crisp air without proper covering. This ensured that she'd be relatively undisturbed.

Seeking the darker part of the balcony, Utena allowed the shadows to hide her, her dark clothing masking her presence further. She lounged against the wall, arms draped across her middle.

The pink-haired woman was having an internal debate with herself as whether or not she should approach Juri directly or keep her distance. If she did, was a certain thing that ever-present mask she wore would come back crashing into place, ending whatever respite Juri found for herself in this place. Utena was loathed to be the cause. Deciding her course she fell back one her training and remained perfectly still and silent, unaware that her actions tapped into Dios's power, rendering her unseen and detected from Juri's sharp senses.

**0-0-0-0**

For Juri, every fashion show was alike. Always it was one chain of tedious suitors after another at these events. A line of thoughtless dolts who never seemed to realize that she was far too good for them. It wasn't that Juri was arrogant, it was only the simple truth. If at eight years old she had been an adorable doll of a girl, at eighteen she was now an absolute Venus of a woman. She liked to believe that most of her allure could be attributed to her own effort and only partially to the blood that ran in her veins. Regardless of where her charm originated, the fact of the matter was that these fools who were beneath her kept throwing themselves before her to be trodden upon, were because of it and she was rather tired of them constantly placing themselves underfoot.

She sighed because despite the fit of her dress, the auburn cascade of her hair and pale luminous skin were plenty sufficient in pulling the hopeful young towards her direction. Finally after some searching she had found a in a closed off balcony. It was in the corner of the large room. While leaning back again the smooth, cool wall, a long table was set up perpendicularly meaning that in order to reach her, a prospective dance partner would have to take the long way around the some fifteen foot table. From here she could watch the twirling pairs and categorically divide the male half of them into "not in this lifetime", "only in _their_ dreams" and "_barely tolerable_" groups. The last group being the highest ranked and still extremely rare of course. She didn't know why she bothered showing up at these events anymore.

Juri hated that Shori had effectively abandoned her. She hated that the girl, no _woman_, she_ adored _never gave her any warning or told her where she was going. She hated that Shori hadn't cared enough to do any of those things and most of all Juri hated that it still hurt. Shori had, for all intents and purposes, ceased to exist since two years ago. Fourteen at the time, the beautiful girl seemed to have had everything going for her in Juri's eyes but had one day just disappeared leaving only a short note. The note had been brief, only saying she was leaving and instructions not to look for her. Of course she had tried anyway but it had been to no avail.

So she was alone again.

At the time, Juri had felt that she'd lost all that was important to her. Her most precious love whom she thought was the most perfect person in the world. She had then became even more withdrawn and cold. The girls at Ohtori called her 'Ice Queen' along with 'Beautiful Leopard' and if the boys had been less impressed by her looks they would have too. She didn't care because her sun was truly gone. One of the things Juri missed the most were the companionship.

The warmth that she drew upon until everything went south.

She lifted her glass to her lips and took another sip as she stared thoughtfully into its contents. The smooth and heady wine did nothing at all for her but only dull the senses further.

From her vantage point, Utena had seen Juri consume several glasses of wine throughout the evening. Here in Amsterdam it was legal for someone of the age of sixteen and up to enjoy the stuff without impunity. She too was offered a variety to select from and thanks to her aunt, chose accordingly. Sticking to one glass, Utena drank sparingly, with the reminder of what happened one Christmas and did not wish to repeat that mistake again. She spent the time refusing further offers, which eventually lead her to the balcony.

But her concern was genuine for Juri as the tawny-haired beauty had no such qualms of her own. But perhaps Juri was out her to clear her befuddled head with the brisk air, Utena reasoned, ever one to see the best in every situation.

Utena sighed. Perhaps not.

The beautiful leopard downed the contents of her glass in one furious swallow, while setting the empty glass none too gently on the edge as the glass grated roughly against stone.

From what Utena gleaned from Juri's expression, the wine did not help one bit. Instead she bent down to remove her cumbersome stilettos.

Utena's sharp hearing caught Juri's muttering something about high heels was invented by a woman who got kissed on the forehead. Upon hearing this, her lips quirked into a smile, not willing dare a chuckle.

Seconds passed and Juri was still struggling with the (in her words, damnable) clasp. Utena was moving out the shadows when there was a sudden and foreboding snap. Everything was so sudden; Juri was in the process of toppling over the balcony hands grasping at nothing. Nothing at all to stop her from falling in the darkness that rushed to meet her from below, a tragic end.

Utena was known to thwart such dark design on occasion. This was one of those times.

As she fell, looking upon the darkness and unable to do anything, Juri had the irreverent thought pass through her head. _Damn heels… what a pointless way to die… _

The sudden dive into the abyss was halted with a sudden jerk. Juri felt an unyielding iron-grip lock upon her wrist, and looked into the face, those eyes that burned with startling intensity. In them she knew that her rescuer would not let her go, to fall to a certain death.

Juri felt an unreasonable anger flare as her rescuer pulled her to safety headless of their personal well being. The minute her feet were once more anchored on solid ground, she rounded on the nameless Good Samaritan. She opened her mouth, not to express gratitude as one might expect. In true Juri fashion she spoke, admonishing thoroughly and sharply at that.

Glaring at her rescuer, she noted that she couldn't clearly see her face, although they were nearly the same height, give or take an inch. She noted this all with a detached part of her mind that, probably told her that she was in shock._ I'll fall to pieces later, but not before taking this little fool apart first_. "You risk your life as if you had no care for it! It was a foolish and ridiculous thing to do!"

Green eyes blinked in surprise. _Leave it to Juri to dress me down even now, _Utena thought ruefully. "It would have been my choice to make," she said countered softly. "Although I must admit, how usual is it of people criticizing my actions have become," she said, words were laced with humor.

Juri bristled, mistaking it for cavalier attitude. "As they should, I would have never allowed such a foolish thing."

"Was I supposed to let you fall?" Utena asked quietly, afraid to know the answer. "Why are you so eager to value you life above my own?"

Something flashed in those hazal eyes. "I'm not so special that you endanger your life for my sake!" Juri snapped.

"Lucky for you that I disagree with that assessment," Utena's retort came with equal conviction, trying to take back the pain she had caused with the blunt of her words.

Utena understood, however, that there was much more, than the immediate disagreement. Still, it did not measure up for Utena. Juri had never struck her as the type who undervalued herself.

Juri looked at her as if she were completely insane. For a long moment, her confused eyes searching over Utena's for an answer and a logic that was not within grasp. Then, without knowing why, she leaned in and kissed her.

Utena was shocked at the forward and illogical act, even as her hand reflexively circling Juri's arms.

Juri's warm mouth pressed gently, softly to hers. Her hand came to lie against the side of Utena's face, her contrary eyes sliding closed for a long painful moment.

Utena felt, and then tasted the salt of her tears.

Juri pulled away, only a couple of inches, trapped by the hands that held her. Her body trembled beneath her hands as Utena looked into her eyes with confusion of emotions and sensations struggling through her.

"Why did you-?"

"Because," she interrupted with a catch to her words. "Because it's a fairy tale, the Princess always kisses the Prince who rescues her."

It was an enchanting and ingenious thing for her to say. Juri was of great learning, amazing strength and a sense of logic that rejected any illusion of naiveté, yet she was willing to expose herself in order to express her gratitude. Utena realized that it was it was a preciously guarded streak in her makeup very few people have been allowed to see. It subsequently meant more to Utena then the most profuse and eloquent words of any language.

It was a pity, Utena reflected, that all Princesses were not so easily rescued. When it was only a matter of courage and swordplay, there was no trouble. She saved them from whatever peril lurked and they were free to live and love.

But there were some Princesses who needed rescue less tangible. Who needed to be shown something eternal?

_Girl or not_, Utena thought, _I've saved a lot of Princesses, whatever guise they wear._

Just not the one who mattered most.

"Juri..." she paused for a moment to clear her throat. "I'm no hero. You should not make me into one."

Utena saw the vulnerability that shone in Juri's eyes and she did the only thing she knew will erase it completely. She knew what she was doing but made her no better prepared. This was not a quick and simple expression of impulsive gratitude she was reaching to express. This was different and on an instinctive level and Utena knew it.

Completely in spite of the soundness of reason that rang stridently in her head, Juri allowed herself the luxury of the feel of the lips that tasted her as she was drawn closer. Caught less off guard and having a moment to think about it, she returned the intimacy with equal warmth and measure.

From one moment to the next, her hands released their hold on Juri's arms and fingertips traveled up her back and found their way into the back of her hair, sliding with careful languor, mindful of all the things Juri suffered and been through and in no way wanting to cause her even a moment's additional pain.

Her darkening eyes were looking directly into hers, seeking for things beyond both their completion. Utena met her searching gaze with eyes full of surety and strength, she knew what she wanted, amazingly enough without a single doubt or second thought. This moment, those fascinating eyes messaged to Utena, was to be precious for them both. The next moment would come soon enough, but this moment...

This moment was for thanking, for gentleness, and most of all, for feeling something that had no pain, struggle or immediate ramifications to it.

It'll simply be what it was.

Juri could not seal herself away from the surge of overwhelming emotions that she could no longer keep at bay. This woman tore down everything the walls she had built over the years toppled over a single kiss. Her heart, her senses shattered her walls freed from the confinement of her golden chain at her neck, forged of her own making. Her shattered heart by dreams and faded desire for the impossible. But that desire surged almost painfully once reawakened not to be denied. Gone from feeling nothing to feeling everything she had denied herself. So overwhelming, this sensation that she felt buoyant, almost flying. But she felt that she was going to fall head first and there was no way to that stop that fearful plunge.

Utena held out her arms, reached up and was ready to catch Juri's wingless body, once again.

.

Two women, blending themselves together like a magic potion, and then separating, one more powerful and one more gentle after the alchemy, neither afraid anymore.

**0-0-0-0**

Mere seconds or an eternity later they moved away breaking contact. Juri stepped back facing away from Utena, "It seems that you have me at a disadvantage," Juri said, referring to the fact that her impromptu savior knew her name.

"Yes," Utena agreed smoothly, "I do."

Juri felt heat color her face as she detected something in the tone, but unsure what it was. She was thankful for the shadows that obscured her face. Yet now all she could do was stare at the young woman before her, who stared back at her with an unblinking gaze.

"Do you have a name?" Juri finally asked, flustered and was unable to completely disguise it with her sarcasm.

The sarcasm did not escape Utena, nor did offend her. There was a glint in her eyes when she replied. "Yes, I have a name."

Juri watched her closely, as she made a decision. It was almost as if she were resigned. Resigned about what, the hazel eyed beauty couldn't fathom.

"Tenjou Utena," she replied, as if her name was of no real importance, and yet was reluctant to speak it.

This girl was an enigma indeed. "Tenjou Utena," Juri murmured strangely finding that it suited the girl perfectly somehow. For a split second she wasn't certain that she heard right. However, something about that name tugged at Juri's memory. _What must I remember? What is it? _Juri mused. "I remember now."

"What?" the voice interrupted her musing, sounding strangely startled. Juri noted that her face held surprise, a shade too pale. But that could easily be attributed to the scant moonlight that illuminated her lovely features in a heightened glow.

"I remember," Juri began, sure of herself.

_How's that even possible?_ The girl thought, as her mind raced a head. _None of the others had even a glimmer of recognition_. Utena looked on mutely, waiting for Juri to finish her thought as an indefinable feeling left her peculiarly on edge as her nerves began to fray. _Do you remember…?_

Utena was surprise and not surprised with what Juri recollected. However she couldn't help feeling a poignant sensation in her chest, achingly so. "I remember Miki, a good friend of mine having mentioned meeting a woman with your name."

"That was me," Utena acknowledged pushing pass her emotions.

"Ah, small world," Juri noted needlessly aloud, save only to keep away the silence.

"Too small," Utena quipped lightly.

"He also mentioned a young girl, someone he found inspiration other than his erstwhile Muse."

At the mere reference of Sasami, a found smile graced Utena's features. One that Juri was inexplicably pleased by to see.

"Her name is Jurai Sasami. He was very good and kind to her." Utena's voice startled Juri, full off affection and warmth and she looked askance to see the pink-haired woman studying her.

"You seem quite found of her." After a moment of searching Juri's defensive, hazel stare, her expression softened. As the obviously shaken, auburn haired woman shivered in the cool, mist laden air, Utena felt strangely drawn to her vulnerability.

Juri wasn't sure she liked the soft look in the other's dark eyes. She watched Tenjou uneasily. What did she see, this pink-haired woman, to make her look so damned sympathetic?

"I can't help myself." Utena stepped further out and stood with Juri. "I never take things for granted." Juri glanced over to see the slight grin on Utena's lips as she spoke.

"Well… that is good." Juri spoke awkwardly. Her eyes turned back to stare out at the night again. She didn't ask The blue-eyed woman to leave. Strangely, she wanted to hear more. She bit her lip fretfully... How was she supposed to ask, without leaving a part of her soul bared even more? The last thing she needed was for this person, of all of them, to see her vulnerable. Yet... There was a quiet, deep longing in her heart that dared her to swallow her pride and ask... just this once...

But even as the questions hovered on her lips, she found she didn't need to humble herself after all. When she looked into the thoughtful blue eyes, Utena just started talking.

"Sasami has been reading a lot manga. She reads just about anything. She's a brilliant cook and is the most gentle and caring soul in the universe."

The red haired woman remained silent, drinking in each word, not noticing the small smile that graced her own lips. But the warm glow in Tenjou's voice as she spoke endearing.

"Most of the time." Utena's voice was closer, and Juri could feel the heat off of the body behind her. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart began to pound strangely. She'd forgotten... the way being near this person had begun to affect her. She had the sudden, inexplicable need to feel the warmth of the woman's embrace. But when Utena's arms wrapped around her, Juri stiffened in surprise. She stood still and startled as the younger woman held her, and when she shivered again, it wasn't just from the chilled air.

Utena wasn't sure what prompted her impulse to hold Juri. The forlorn yet defiant look in her hazel gaze or the way she stood so pale and determined in the chill air. She felt the other woman tremble, and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It's cold out here."

A small sigh escaped Juri's lips. . Without thinking, she leaned back slightly into Utena, whose body temperature made standing outside a little more tolerable. She wouldn't ordinarily allow anyone such liberties, but she wasn't ready to leave... just yet. Only after several moments did she realize that she was allowing Utena to hold her too long. Her growing awareness of the Utena's body pressed to her own made her mouth dry. The intimacy of the embrace was pleasant. Too pleasant. "Thank you." Her voice was more breathless than she liked as she moved out of Utena's arms.

When she turned to look into the other's eyes, she didn't see the pity that she had been afraid might be there.

"Juri, if you ever have need of me… just ask." Utena's voice held such an honest sincerity it startled the red head. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what Utena offering her.

"Thank you." Juri spoke more softly, unsure of what else to say... it meant so much.

**Author's Notes:**

Juri make's an appearance! I have much love for her as she is the pragmatic personality to Utena's idealistic one. I really wanted to do this right. Better late than never, right? Hopefully I didn't disappoint too bad. Will edit later since I can't find my bloody notebook.

So what do you think? Comments and Criticisms are welcome. Please review. Thanks for reading!

-Harunomiya


End file.
